This War is Ours
by Sound Shadow
Summary: Deidara never believed in fate. Not until he was forced to join the feared organization; The Akatsuki, who are responsible for death and misery in every country, yet is their ultimate goal really so sinister and evil?
1. Red and Dying Evening

**AN: So I realise I shouln't be doing this fic because I'm still working on two others but I couldn't help it ^^**

**This keeps to some of the plot of Naruto in the way Deidara joins(kind of) and Hidan joins after Deidara not before. A lot will be changed though, don't read this if you like most Konaha ninja alive. Tobi will remain Tobi, he won't be Madara. Also eventually yaoi. DeidaraxSasori. There will be another pairing as well. Either Kisame x Itachi or Hidan x Kakuzu.. Reviewers can vote for which one they want. **

**I'll be updating this hopefully once a week. The more reviews the more likely I am to write XD.  
**

Night had fallen in Iwagakure; the darkness nestled around the village like a mother hen warming her eggs. The sharp cliff edges and rocky mountains could still be seen silhouetted by the full moon. The air was humid and it felt like it was sticking to everything. It was mid summer. Iwa was known for it's extreme weather. In summer it remained stifling hot and humid. Even in the dead of the night. When winter came the air was frigid and storms ripped through Iwa.

Mountains surrounded Iwagakure, all the mountains were desolate and little life lived around the area. Water was kept in a hidden reservoir in one of the mountains. When winter came they stored as much water as possible because once summer hit not a drop of water would be seen. Earth Country didn't have four seasons like most countries. It only had two. Wet season and dry season.

Most people tried to sleep through the humid nights. The richer higher-class people had fans to keep them cool but most people in Iwa couldn't afford such luxuries. Having to rely on open windows in the chance a cool breeze would sneak into their windows and cool the air. The silence of the night would be hard to get used to if you didn't originate from the village. No night birds or small insects made their presence known. Everything was silent.

This bothered one individual greatly. The male hovered over his village on a giant clay bird. Blonde hair whipped over his face as he began to race around the village, enjoying the feeling of the air whistling past his ears. The blonde haired male eyed his village with distaste. He despised the village for their narrow minds and hateful eyes. The blonde hated everything about his village though as he looked over his village once more there was one thing he realized that he did appreciate his village for.

The blonde headed towards the mountain on the North side of the village. His giant clay bird came to rest upon the mountain and he sat quietly gazing over towards the South side of his village.

Deidara realized that perhaps if the guards that usually stood watch over the mountains were still alive, they'd be very curious and suspicious as to why the blonde haired menace was sitting calmly on the mountain. The guards were long gone though. Much to Deidara's disapproval they didn't become art. His art attracted way too much attention. The blonde only got the satisfaction of slitting the throats of the guards; red hot blood sprayed the rocky ground in different patterns. Deidara supposed it was similar to painting, only instead of paint and a canvas he was using blood and the earth. He killed ten guards that night. There were two guards on the West, North, South and East Side of Iwa. They had been easy prey. The guards didn't watch over the village, making it easy for Deidara to sneak up on them. Their only job was to watch the land surrounding the mountains and their Hidden Village. The village didn't have enough shinobi to have a safe amount of guards. There were so many blind spots for enemies to sneak into their village. The blonde sighed. It didn't matter now, tonight was the last night he'd lay eyes on his village.

"You should have appreciated my art un." The blonde called out to his village quietly before adding in a louder more insane tone "Art is a blast un!"

Deidara jumped up and made hand signs before shouting out the one single word that the village had come to fear.

"Katsu!"

The one thing Deidara appreciated his village for was it's ability to become art. The mountains made the perfect enclosure to make his art louder and better. Instead of escaping into open air the mountains would make sure that Deidara's art had it's full effect.

An almost blinding light exploded from the South side of the village. Creating a rumbling noise. It could almost relate to the sound of a thousand rocks pouring off the mountainside or an earthquake splitting the earth and sucking in countless trees and lives. It was more than that though, it was louder than that, and those too close in range would be deafened. The light got brighter and screams began to radiate from the source.

Deidara grinned mechanically and hopped onto his bird. The blonde didn't take off into the skies yet though.

The light and the rumbling noise ceased for a split second, sucking back into itself before exploding. The darkness erupted into colors of red and orange. The soundwave of the explosion slammed into all the walls of the mountains and echoed around the village over and over. The villagers that didn't die from the explosion would suffer from hearing problems for the rest of their lives. The blonde that was watching all of this with pure respect and excitement wouldn't be affect. He knew how his explosions worked. He was at a safe range that the bang would make his ears ring for awhile but not cause any hearing problems. The soundwave never escaped up to him; the mountains had kept it contained in the village.

The explosion had finished as quickly as it started had. It's beauty had only last for a few seconds before it withered away into nothing. It was true art to Deidara. The chaos the explosion left behind however would not end for a long time. It could last for years. The blonde only stayed for five minutes longer listening to the screams and watching the buildings burn into darkened ashes. The only colors that showed from the village was the darkened night that was chased away by the inferno left behind, blacks, red and oranges all demanded attention, any other color was washed out. Deidara commanded his bird to fly into the sky. Instead of flying away from his village he flew over it, wanting to get a closer look of the destruction his art caused.

The blonde reached the south side of the village quickly and grinned once again. There were very few buildings left, those that remained were burning into nothing. The fire was spreading to the closer buildings. Deidara fiddled with his left eye, his mechanic contraption zooming in. There were bodies laying around everywhere. Deidara was sourly disappointed those bodies hadn't become true art. Many had been turned into art though blowing into nothing but a beautiful red mist. Deidara was almost jannoyed that they had been turned into art. They really didn't deserve it after everything they put him through, then again it was a perfect death for them. They feared and hated his art. What a fitting way to die. By the art they despised.

"Bye..un.." Deidara whispered out before taking off towards the south mountain.

........................................................................................

It had been two weeks since Deidara left his village and created his first masterpiece. The village sent a few ANBU after him but he dispatched them quickly. Making more artwork out of his ex- villagers. The fact that Iwa didn't send anymore than 3 squads of ANBU after him told him one very pleasing thing. The damage he did to the village severely handicapped them. The south side was were most shinobi lived, it also held the Tsuchikage's building along with the ninja academy. Deidara estimated that he had wiped out a quarter of his village and probably close to half of their ninja. Including their most important figure. The Tsuchikage. Deidara had been half tempted to kill the Tsuchikage first but he re-thought that idea. The Tsuchikage didn't deserve to be treated different to those around him. He should die along with his pawns.

The 15-year-old male walked out of the small river he came upon. He'd been gathering clay as he was running low. It was hard to find places to gather more clay so he took advantage of the few places he found. Water and clay dripped off his clothes and he frowned. It would have been a good idea to remove them first. The blonde threw his two now full bags of clay on the river bank and stripped off his jounin jacket, his grey shirt and mid length grey shorts. He washed them in the river and hung them over a tree branch to dry. Deidara emptied out his two bags of clay onto the ground and slowly began to mould them with his chakra. The clay slowly lost its earthy color and turned white. The blonde wondered with interest if his chakra was blue would the clay turn blue?

Sunset was falling over the land and Deidara stood, washing the clay off himself and watching the setting sun. The sunset wasn't true art but it was beautiful none the less. The colors reminded Deidara of his explosions. The blonde made his way to his clothes and pulled the now dry clothes back on. The blonde knew he'd need to stop at a village somewhere and restock on supplies. He needed new clothes, weapons, and food. This was Deidara's biggest problem now, he had no money. How was he supposed to get money without stealing it? Deidara sighed and made his way to a large tree before laying down and falling into a light sleep. He'd never let himself fully fall asleep in case more ANBU were sent out after him.

The blonde awoke a few hours after sunrise and made his way to the river. Staring at his reflection. Long blonde hair hung down his back, a large chunk sat in front of his left eye, his bang was long and came down past his chin. It hid the mechanic monstrosity well. His blue eyes shimmered against the water. Almost holding an innocent tone in the water. His scrawny body held no threat and anyone who glanced at the blonde would not think he was capable of destruction. Deidara was not overly tall for his age but he wasn't short either. The 15-year-old glared at his reflection with hate before he pulled a kunai out of his ninja pouch and threw it with anger at his reflection. The water rippled and created a distorted image of him. The blonde turned and walked off, his hair flicking out behind him. Deidara headed into the surrounding forest.

Within 20 minutes the blonde found a well-worn path he'd come across when flying the other day. He took his hiate-ate off and slipped it in his pocket before walking along the path. He didn't pass many people; those that he did come across were all civilians and held no threat to the blonde shinobi turned missing nin. Deidara kept himself occupied making small clay sculptures before crushing them and starting over.

The teenager came across a small village after walking for about two hours. The blonde wasn't sure what the time was exactly but the sun had moved across the sky a certain amount, been born in Iwa many ninjas were taught to tell the time by the way the sun set across the sky. The mountains would darken the later it was. Though there were no mountains around, Deidara still had a pretty good idea of time by watching the sun.

The village was small and run down. It was a shinobi village at least. Not a main but a lower village. Deidara wasn't exactly sure where he was but he was pretty confident he was in Kusagakure. The landscape was that same of Kusa and he'd headed south-east after he ran from Iwa and the Earth Country. It had taken him a week to leave the Earth because he moved at a slow pace of walking and occasionally running when a team of ANBU caught up. Deidara stuck to walking because it was safer than flying. Most likely Iwa would have told their ninja and their allied ninja to watch the skies for him rather than the land.

Kusagakure was at the bottom of the Earth and was a nice change from the desolate and rocky landscape of Deidara's home country. Kusa was tiny compared compared to his country. The whole country was probably around the size of his home village. He didn't mind though. Kusagakure had little to do with Earth. They had agreed to an alliance many years ago but the small country, like Amegakure was often the battle ground for wars. Causing Kusa to turn their backs on Earth and Fire. They kept to themselves and struggled to keep alive, missing out of most missions to the two larger countries it bordered with. Earth and Fire.

The landscape were mostly grassy plains and small forests. There was a small river that snaked through the country, coming from Ame and leading out to Takigakure then into the ocean. Deidara was enjoying the sights of Kusa as well as the weather. It was warm with a cool breeze. It was much better than the overly hot and humid weather of Earth.

Deidara wandered around the small town of Kusa casually. Many shops were closed and abandoned due to poor funds. He watched the shinobi with interest. Deidara would fit right into this small town. It boasted two clans that had kekkei genkai. The smaller clan had some kind of mutation of black and white skin; different members of the clan seemed to grow different plants out of their bodies. The other larger clan had second heads coming out of them. Deidara looked at his hands with disgust. He was treated badly in Iwa because of his kekkei genkai. Just because he was different he was called a monster and abomination.

The blonde was here because he knew he needed to stock up on supplies. He'd have to wait until night fell and he could break in to a store. Deidara still hadn't solved his money issue. At least Kusa looked easy enough to break into. Many stores had no security at all, not been able to afford it. Deidara doubted that he could find work in this small-starved town. Many ninja and civilians struggled to keep a steady source of income. They wouldn't let an outsider take their precious and very few jobs. Deidara headed back out of town and into a small forest where he planned to stay until night fell upon Kusa.

Night came finally came and Deidara wiped his hands on the grass, ridding himself of residue clay. He'd been working on molding the rest of his clay with chakra. He made his way back into the town and smiled with childish glee. The town was all but empty. Deidara made his way to the supply shop he came across on his earlier wanderings of the town. It held nearly everything he needed. The blonde eyed the shop carefully; there were no guards or security at all. He grinned and stood in front of the shop. Thinking of the best entrance without drawing attention.

"Moguragakure no Jutsu." Deidara had already formed the hand signs and muttered out this quietly. The blonde burrowed into the ground and traveled until he was under the shop. He burst out of the tunnel and stood in the supply store. The floor was made of the same dirt as outside allowing Deidara to use his 'mole hiding jutsu' It could be used to hide underground to escape an attack or to travel unseen in the earth. The tunnel sealed itself as the blonde exited it.

Deidara wandered around the store and refilled his kunai pouch with kunai, shuriken and senbon. The blonde grabbed a backpack off one of the shelves and threw a few containers of solider pills into the backpack. Along with the solider pills he grabbed a small sleeping bag and a towel. Shoving these into the backpack he looked around the supply store for anything else he needed. The soldier pills would keep him going and be a handy substitute for when he couldn't find food, even though it was drilled into him not to rely on the small black pills. Deidara was never good with listening. The blonde exited the store the same way he entered it and made his way to the other side of the town for a small clothes store he came across. Performing his jutsu he broke in quickly. The blonde grabbed a black shirt; an undershirt made with fishnet and a pair of three-quarter shorts. He forced them into the backpack and left the store. Making his way out of the town as quietly as he entered.

The blonde was slightly upset he didn't get a chance to make any art but he thought it was wise to stay under the radar for the time been. Even though he acted immature and rash on occasions, the blonde knew when to keep quiet. He made jounin at 14 years of age. He was the youngest jounin in Iwa; his quick learning and intelligence allowed him to quickly achieve one of the highest ninja ranks. Despite his high ranking the blonde rarely got a mission. The Tsuchikage would deny him mission after mission simply because of his art and the abominations on his hands. He was never appreciated in Iwa.

....................................

The scrawny blonde boy had made his way out of Kusagakure and into Takigakure. This country was much more prosperous than Kusa. It was out of the way of the main Shinobi villages. Even though it bordered Earth and Fire it was out of the way. Takigakure never became a battle ground for shinobi so it thrived. Deidara knew he was risking getting caught by coming to Taki. They weren't allied with Earth but they did keep the peace. Meaning the leader of Takigakure wouldn't hesitate to hand Deidara back over to Earth. The blonde boy made his way to a forested area and changed clothes. It would be best if he didn't look like a shinobi anymore. Deidara made his way into the village. The guards didn't bother to stop him; they only questioned ninja entering their village. Deidara couldn't help but think how stupid that was. Shinobi can easily change clothes and hide their chakra. Taki was lucky they went on anyone's war list.

Deidara had come to Taki for one reason. On his last missions as a jounin he had come to Taki. He used his art much to the disgrace of his other two teammates. However someone else had been watching the art take place and came to Deidara when his team mates left him behind to perform the rest of the mission. Deidara was offered a job as a bomber for hire by a middle-aged man named Kibaku. Deidara had turned the man down saying his duties as a shinobi came first. That went out the window and now Deidara couldn't think of anything better to do. The man had given Deidara his address in case the blonde changed his mind.

The blonde made his way to the more shady part of the village. Finally coming across the correct address he knocked on the door loudly. Setting his face to show no emotions he waited until he heard a shuffling and then the door was opened. Revealing the middle aged man. His face showed confusion then broke into a grin.

"Ah I knew ya'd be back. Come in." He moved out of the way of the door and Deidara entered. Kibaku closed the door behind the teenager and he lead Deidara into what looked like a small sitting room. It was messy and the furniture was old and full of holes.

The middle-aged man sat down on of the chairs and Deidara dropped unceremoniously onto another one. A small cloud of dust rose from the chair and Deidara crinkled his noise slightly.

"I apologize, don't get too many visitors and I don't like to clean much. I'm dust friendly I am." Kibaku apologized with a slight shrug.

"I see that un."

"Right right..'Course you do.. Young shinobi like you, full of brains. I see though that path has gone awry?"

"My village doesn't appreciate been turned into art un."

The man chuckled heavily before continuing. "So you've come back, still after that job I offered you then? Lots'a people are interested in hiring a terrorist and bomber. It's cheaper than those damn ninja and much more affective when ya want a house or even a village blown to bits."

"Un.. I'm still interested. As long as the pay is decent enough un." Deidara replied. As much as he'd like the job, if the pay wasn't good enough he'd find something else.

"Of course. Just cause it'd be cheaper than a ninja doesn't mean ya won't be getting paid a lot. You'll get more than when you were a ninja actually. Cause most of the pay from a ninja mission goes to the 'Kage. Then what's left is split between the ninja on the squad. This job however will only be split between two people. You and me. I'll get say thirty percent and you'll get the rest? Does that sound alright boy?"

"My name's Deidara un. That's fine. I'll take the job un." Deidara knew when completing a mission as a ninja he'd never get full cut of the pay. The Tsuchikage probably cheated him out of nearly all his pay too. Deidara had very little money to live on due to lack of missions and pay.

"Excellent. You can stay here if ya want. I'm assuming you have no where else to stay. There's a spare room out the back. I just ask that you clean up after yourself."

"Thanks. I will un."

"Well I'm going to head out and see if anyone is interested in hiring a bomber. I had a few people askin' not too long ago but I had to turn them down..Hopefully they'll still be interested. Feel free to explore the house Deidara." Kibaku waved then left the house.

Deidara wandered around the small dusty house; there was the sitting room, the kitchen that connected from the sitting room. A hallway that lead to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Deidara ignored the first bedroom and headed towards the last door. The bedroom was small and covered in dust. The blonde opened the window after much effort. It creaked and groaned in protest. There was a single bed in the middle of the room and one set of drawers. The blonde shrugged off his backpack and threw it onto his bed, sending a small mushroom cloud of dust into the air. The blonde sighed and came to the conclusion if he was going to stay here then it would need to be dust free. Deidara shook out all the sheets on the bed, holding them out the window. The wind blew the dust into small spirals.

The teenager threw himself down onto the dust free bed. He'd do the rest later. Maybe.

Deidara was fairly happy with this outcome. He'd found a job and even a place to stay. He wasn't sure how long he'd work for Kibaku. Probably only until he had a decent amount of money saved up and he could leave. It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long been a missing nin but hopefully Iwa shinobi wouldn't think to look at a village that bordered their own country. Deidara closed his eyes lazily and feel into a light sleep.

Deidara awoke as night was setting in. The blonde teenager yawned and hopped off the bed. Stretching slightly then heading into the hallway. Deidara could hear noise coming from the kitchen so he made his way there. Kibaku was cooking dinner and smiled warmly as Deidara entered the kitchen.

"Nice to see ya up and about Deidara. I found a job for you too. You can rest up tonight and start it tomorrow." Kibaku smiled again.

"Where is it and what do I have to do un?" Deidara asked in a bored tone. Showing no interest. He was secretly excited though as the thought of using his art.

"Straight to the point eh? It's in a small town in the Fire Country. The town isn't too far from the border. It'll be about a two weeks walk. You're a young thriving shinobi though so I'm sure you'll be there in no time. A client of mine has some competition for certain goods. He wants that competition eliminated and the goods destroyed."

"Goods..un?"

"He grows medicinal herbs that can be used to increase strength. It's in pretty high demand at the moment, though it's been banned in many countries."

"I'll need directions un."

"Course you will. I've got them written down for ya. Now would ya like any dinner Deidara?" Kibaku asked politely with a smile.

Deidara nodded to show his agreement. The mission..could it even be called a mission now that he wasn't working as a ninja? He figured it could still be called a mission. It would be simple enough. Kill the man and blow up the field that held the herbs.

Kibaku placed a bowel of ramen in front of the thinking teenager. "Sorry I don't have much else to offer. I'm a bit broke at the moment."

"I pretty much lived on ramen in Iwa un." Deidara broke apart the chopsticks and slowly ate the ramen. The blonde yawned and stood up. "I'm going to rest up. I'll leave first thing in the morning un. Good night Kibaku." Deidara gave a wave and retreated back to his bedroom.

Kibaku offered a good night as Deidara left. Cleaning up the bowls. Deidara's bowl was still over half full he realized with a small frown.

The teenager stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes falling into a light sleep.

...........................................................................................

Deidara grunted with frustration. It had been a week since he left Taki for his first mission as a bomber and terrorist for hire and he was lost. He was pretty sure he'd made into the Fire Country but he couldn't find the goddamn village. How hard could it be to find one village? The blonde sighed and stuck his hand into his clay pouch. Pulling out a decent amount he started to make a bird.

His hand mouths spat out his creation. A small owl sat in the palm of his hand. Deidara threw it into the air and made a hand sign. The bird disappeared into a puff of smoke then grew in size. Deidara jumped onto the back of this owl and commanded into the sky. Within 10 minutes of flying Deidara could see a village in the distance. Landing the bird and melting it down he headed towards the village, hoping to god that it was the right one.

In the middle of the village a large tree grew out of the earth. Deidara smiled with triumph. He'd found the village. Now all was left was to find the competition also know as Matsuda and eliminate him and his herbs. Deidara headed into the first store he found, a small supply store for ninja. The blonde walked up the old man at the counter and put on his best smile.

"Excuse me sir un. Do you know where I can find Matsuda un?" The teenager asked in an all too polite voice.

"You found him son. What would you like?" Matsuda asked him with interest.

Deidara supposed he shouldn't be too shocked with his luck. It was a small village and it made sense that someone who grew herbs for ninja to increase strength would work in a supply store. The blonde wasn't really sure what he was going to do now though. He couldn't just kill him; he still needed to find where he grew his herbs. The blonde tried to think of an answer that wouldn't raise suspicion.

"I'm from Iwa. I was sent here on a mission to get some of your herbs you grow un. It's too hard to grow herbs in Iwa un." Deidara smoothly lied.

"Ah I see. If you're from Iwa where's your hiate-ate then?" Matsuda cleverly asked. He wasn't going to be tricked by a ninja.

Deidara reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out his hiate-ate and showed the suspicious old man. "My mission is top secret. The Tsuchikage doesn't want any other ninja finding about this so I keep my home village in disguise un."

"Very well then. Meet me back here in an hour Iwa nin." Matsuda smiled kindly, hoping now at the chance of a customer who would make him rich.

Deidara nodded and exited the store. The blonde looked around the village a while. It was small, only five stores and around twenty houses but they were well kept. The large tree was respected. The first Hokage planted the tree there and gave the towns people the job to look after the tree, Deidara learnt this as he gazed at the tree and an old woman who was clearing weeds around it told the tale to a bored looking Deidara. The blonde really tried to remain interested but listening to tales never amused the boy. The village was named Ki-sato. Tree village.

The blonde teenager made his way back to the store as the hour was up. Matsuda waited outside the now closed store.

"Come with me son." Matsuda then turned and began walking out of the town. Deidara followed the old man. Matsuda would be an easy kill. He was at least in his sixties as he had greying hair and his skin was wrinkled. Deidara followed obediently. Both males walked in silence. The birds and soft breeze rustling the leaves made plenty of noise. Matsuda lead Deidara to a small cottage on the outskirts of the Ki-Sato. A small wooden fence surrounded it. The older man opened the gate and let took Deidara around to the back of the cottage. A large garden filled with one type of herb was situated at the back of the cottage. Matsuda smiled proudly. "How much would your Tsuchikage like son?"

"Actually I've changed my mind un. I want to see how well this all turns into art work un." Deidara lost the innocent turned, his voice turned into a cold deadly tone.

The blonde held a kunai at the throat of Matsuda and sneered. "You're not worth becoming my art un."

The blonde slashed the throat of the 'competition' and watched as the blood sprayed the ground. Deidara let Matsuda drop to the ground gasping for breath and clutching his bleeding and torn throat. The blonde ignored his pathetic pleas for help and shoved his hand into his clay pouch. His mouth hands quickly spitting out tiny ants. Deidara sat the ants onto the ground and they spilled over each other, scurrying over to the garden of herbs. With a quick hand single and his command of "katsu." The ants exploded and the whole garden went up in flames. The herbs that weren't destroyed by the explosions were burnt to a crisp. The herbs fell apart into ash. A strong breeze blew the ashes into the sky. Deidara gave a nod and left. Heading back to his current home in Takigakure.


	2. Brighter Side of Suffering

**AN: I've decided that wednesday is going to be my updating day. SO I'm going to try and update all three of my fan fics every wed.... sigh It could fail but at least today I've been succesful in my goal...**

**Thank you to my reviewers. If I don't think many people are reading this I may stop updating for it 'cause it will be pointless to update if no one reads it..**

**The chapters I'm writing now all have a time skip of about a year. 15 yr old Deidara running from Iwa. 16yr old joining Akatsuki. It will keep skipping until he's either 18 or 19 I'm unsure yet. Then I'll get into the real story, this is mostly just information and building relationships ect.  
**

A sixteen-year-old Deidara lay on his back, staring up at the perfect full moon. It brought back memories from a year ago when he destroyed a quarter of his home village Iwagakure. The blonde ran and became a missing nin. He now worked for a middle-aged man named Kibaku. Deidara was a bomber. People paid him to blow things up. The blonde loved it as he got to use his artwork often and was usually paid well for it. When he first started working for Kibaku, the blonde teenager never planned on staying for long. He just wanted to earn enough money that he'd be able to survive. It had been 10 months since he started working and even though he had more than enough money, the blonde stayed in the lower shinobi village of Takigakure.

Even though Deidara had been working for Kibaku for so long, he had no relations to the man. It was simply business. Deidara continued to live with him to save his money but he mostly stayed away from the older man. Deidara didn't have any bonds with the man. Kibaku had long given up his friendly facade with Deidara and settled for a more business like one. It suited Deidara fine and made it all the easier to keep bonds from forming.

The night was still, no breeze passed across the hill Deidara was laying on. A few small insects and night creatures could be heard rustling around as well as the call of an owl. Deidara was sent on an assignment in the Fire country but unlike ninja missions, he wasn't given a time limit usually. So the blonde took his time. Deidara gazed at the moon for awhile longer before with a slight dread he realized all the animals had fallen silent. Though he was listed in Iwagakure's bingo book he was unsure whether his name was in any others. In the last year, Iwa had set a total of 4 ANBU squads and 6 tracker squads out for him. None of them ever returned to Iwa.

The threat of an attack right now was imminent. The animals never fell silent unless there was a predator around. Deidara hoped that it was an animal predator and not someone looking for him. The chances of Iwa finding him here though were slim. The blonde let his hands fall down to his sides and discretely pulled out some clay from his pouch. His mouth hands accepted the clay happily and began to mold the earthy substance into something useful. Deidara pushed any thoughts of an animal out of his mind. There was chakra. It was a low amount so it may just be rogue ninja hoping Deidara would be easy prey for money and perhaps other needs. Or they were highly skilled ninja who were cloaking their chakra. Albeit not greatly. So possibly chuunin or jounin rank. The blonde focused carefully. He could only sense one chakra pattern. That made things a lot easier. One enemy. One death. Deidara didn't move. He'd wait until the ninja came to him. It would give Deidara the element of surprise.

A whirring noise flew through the air towards the blonde. Ten kunai pierced his body. Making a soft squelch noise as they slammed into Deidara's body.

"Itachi I thought this blonde was supposed to be strong? Yet he got taken out by some of Sasori's kunai? Tch. Leader is getting worse with his choice of recruitment's." A tall man with blue tinged skin and a huge ominous looking sword strapped to his back all but sneered out towards Deidara's body.

"I was his last choice Kisame. Are you saying I'm not worthy for Akatsuki?" An ebony haired male with blazing red eyes asked, brow raised slightly in amusement.

"Of..of course not Itachi-san." Kisame stumbled and looked away from the blazing crimson eyes.

"Hn."

Deidara hid in a bush to the left of three ninja. He was swearing to himself. There were three ninja and not only that they were Akatsuki. An organization made up of the strongest missing nin. Deidara was unsure if they had actually meant to find him. The blue skinned man said he was supposed to be recruitment? How could they have even heard about him? Deidara mostly stayed under the radar, trying to avoid Iwa. He cursed his luck. There was no way he was going to run from a fight but it might be his last one.

"He knew we were coming you idiots. Kisame it's your fault that you can't hide you chakra like Itachi and me. I told Leader I'd be able to do this mission without you two." A red hair man ground out in an annoyed tone and nodding towards the direction where Deidara's body lay. Now melted into a pile of clay.

"Oh stop been such a grump Sasori." Kisame muttered out before adding, "Where is he Itachi?"

"I don't have the byakugun. I can read his attacks not his position." Itachi quietly said. Kisame had to strain to hear his small partner.

Deidara nearly swore out loud. Itachi. Sharingan. Great now he really was fucked. The blonde sighed and dropped three spiders to the ground. The insects made their way to the three Akatsuki nin and attached themselves. None of them had realized the spider's presence until they were attached with no sign of budging. Deidara flew out of the bush and glared at the Akatsuki nin. His blue eyes catching Itachi's blazing red ones the longest.

"Tell me what you want or I'll turn you into my art un." Deidara threatened, his tone a harsh and cold one.

"Art? Oh Sasori you're going to have a fun time with this one. Maybe that's why Leader choose him." Kisame laughed showing razor sharp teeth. He had no fear of the spider now attached to his midriff.

"Tch. I doubt that brat would know anything about art." Sasori looked severely unimpressed. Or as much as one could look unimpressed and still keep an emotionless face.

The blonde-headed teenager resisted the urge to pout. None of the Akatsuki nin seemed concerned about his art. They were talking freely and they refused to answer his question. The blonde fidgeted with annoyance.

"Our Leader wants you to join Akatsuki kid." Kisame told him simply with a slight grin.

"Good for him un. I have no intention to do that so now you can leave un."

"I don't think you understand brat. It's not a choice. Leader wants you to join. So you'll join." Sasori promptly told him.

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do un." Deidara looked at the spiders pointedly.

"Look kid, just come with us now. It will make things a hell of a lot easier." Kisame sighed. This was going to get messy. He just knew it.

"No. I guess you'll just become my art un." Deidara made a hand sign and yelled out "Katsu!"

The spiders all exploded. The three Akatsuki nin blew into a red haze. Coating Deidara with their blood. The blonde smirked. His ego just rose considerably. Akatsuki was supposed to be a feared organization and he just turned three of them into his art. Deidara was so caught up in the moment. The blonde teenager decided the death of the three Akatsuki nin would be his second masterpiece. He froze when he felt a kunai pressed to his neck.

"Impressive fireworks." A quiet voice whispered into his ear. Sending shivers up Deidara's spine. "Have you ever wanted to be turned into..your own art?"

"Un..I will become my art before I die, humans don't live forever. They're fleeting like my art. I'll become my art before withering away into nothing..That's how I'll die un." Deidara stated carefully.

The kunai was removed from his neck. A flock of crows landed in front of him. The crows pulled themselves together. Once the crows were fully formed, Itachi stood gazing at Deidara with crimson eyes.

"Shit. I hate genjutsu un." The blonde muttered with annoyance. He tried to remember when he even fell into the genjutsu. It was before he placed the spiders onto the Akatsuki nin's bodies. It must have been when he first laid eyes on the sharingan wielder.

The blonde's mouth hand spat out 5 ants. He sent them at Itachi who only stood and watched with an emotionless face. The ants crawled over Itachi's body. Just as Deidara was getting ready to set them off, he froze. Itachi was no longer standing then. Instead he was facing..himself? Deidara was unsure what was happening. He blinked and found himself facing Itachi again. Only this time they have switched places. Deidara was now the one covered in the ants.

"Are you sure you want to activate those clay pests?" Itachi called out coolly.

Deidara stopped his flow of chakra then forced it all out at once, in a vain attempt to stop Itachi's genjutsu. The blonde teenager wasn't suprised that it didn't work. Itachi Uchiha was considered a genius. Jounin and ANBU at 13. Though Deidara thought with slight pride he'd become jounin at 14, that was only one year above the so called emotionless genius. Even in Iwagakure, Itachi was known. A genius who slaughered his clan, only leaving his younger brother alive.

"I hate your goddamn eyes. You're a cocky bastard un! What makes you better than me un?!" Deidara shouted out at the emotionless Uchiha.

"Everything. You can never hope to be better than I am" Itachi replied, his face never changing.

"You don't even fight, you hide away and fuck with your enemies heads un. Stop been such a fucking pussy and fight me fair un!" Deidara had lost his temper.

"I don't need to. It's over."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you bastard un?!"

Deidara felt himself be ripped out of the genjutsu. Kisame had forced chakra into his body. Effectively ending it. The force of chakra had made him feel dizzy, Deidara swayed on his feet . The teenager noticed with despise that he was still covered in his clay ants. The blonde teenager glared at Itachi with hatred. Escape would be futile. Deidara very much doubted they'd kill him but they'd ensure he returned with them. He didn't have a choice.

"Fine. I'll join your fucking organization un." Deidara spat out with hatred in his voice.

"I thought you might come around in the end." Kisame snickered. "Come on kid. Follow us and don't even think about running. You can't escape Itachi's eyes."

Deidara kept quiet and followed the three Akatsuki nin. Plotting Itachi's death already. They had only run for an hour before the Three Akatsuki nin slowed their pace. Deidara noticed about twenty minutes ago they had crossed the Fire border and entered the River country. A large country with few villages and even fewer shinobi. Deidara guessed it was the perfect place for a base. The three Akatsuki nin jumped down a cliff with Deidara following. They stopped outside the opposite cliff side. A large red gate stood. Deidara eyed the rock behind carefully. It had been carved, looking like a door. A seal on the door shot out a red light. The rock then rumbled loudly, admitting the four ninja. Once they were inside the rock dropped down again.

The blonde teenager looked around the cave they were in. It was large and empty. The three Akatsuki nin walked to the left side of the cave where another rock sat. It opened when Itachi pressed his hand to it. Deidara was lead through a series of corridors carved out of the rock. After a numerous amount of twists and turns they stopped at the only rock door in the corridor. This corridor was darker than the others and the presence of something sinister leaked out from the door. Kisame leant forward and knocked on the door. His knuckles barely making any noise as they rapt against solid rock.

"Enter." One single commanding voice rang out through the whole corridor. Deidara jumped slightly at the cruelty the voice held. The blonde's body felt something behind him. A human something.

"Get off me you brat." Sasori muttered bitterly before pushing Deidara through the now opened rock door.

Deidara stayed fairly close to Sasori. The blonde already hated Itachi and was unsure what to think of the shark like man. Sasori had done him the least harm so he stuck the closest to him.

"Good job Itachi, Kisame. You may leave." The cruel voice demanded lightly from the opposite side of the room. Deidara froze in fear. Deep red glowing eyes and a shadowy figure hovered there. The voice continued to speak with a sinister tone. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Deidara. Your uniform will be in your room. I understand that you had to be..Persuaded to join. Don't think you can escape us. You will work for us until you die. Is that understood?"

Deidara nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. How could the dark cruel voice know that he had to be persuaded? No one said anything about it. Deidara didn't like this one bit, he should have taken his chances and fled when he had the chance.

"You will call me Sir Leader and follow all my orders. Until the time that you die, Sasori will be your partner is the Akatsuki. If you have any questions ask Sasori. Now leave." Sir Leader demanded cruelly.

Sasori turned and left the room with Deidara following him closely. Deidara willed his heart to slow down.

"What did Sir Leader mean when he said until I die? Does he think you're better than me un?" Deidara asked hotly once his heart had returned to it's normal pace.

"Obviously." Sasori rolled his eyes. The brat was more idiotic than he first though.

"Tch. Whatever un." Deidara spat out and then fell quiet.

Sasori had to stop himself from rolling his eyes a second time. What an elementary response. Immature brat.

The red head lead Deidara back to the main corridor before coming to a stop. Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"The kitchen is through that door, the living room is that one. To get to all the bedrooms you follow that door." Sasori pointed out the three doors and didn't wait for a response from the brat. "Follow me."

Deidara already knew he was going to end up lost. It was pointless to fight with inevitable. His red headed partner had stopped again. Outside another rock door. The red heads pale hand rested against the door and it opened.

The blonde teenager glanced over the room. One bed on the left side of the room and one bed on the right side. Both had black sheets and a red cloud in the middle of them. Two sets of drawers were resting against the back wall. The room was fairly large. Defiantly large enough for two people. The blonde glanced at one of the beds; a set of clothes and a cloak were placed on the bed. Deidara guessed these were his.

"You're to wear the cloak on missions. Do not wear it around the base. If you get it dirty, clean it or Kakuzu will kill you. If you tear a hole in it or damage it anyway I suggest you take you chances and flee the organization. Kakuzu will not hesitate to rip you from limb to limb purely for the fact of the money it will cost to replace your cloak." Sasori told him in a monotone voice.

Deidara stilled. He didn't like the sound of this Kakuzu person. Deidara made a note to keep the cloak in perfect condition. "Anything else..Sasori-Danna un?"

"What did you just call me brat?!"

"Sasori-Danna. If I'm expected to die before you then I guess I'm just your subordinate un."

"Hn. The rest of the Akatsuki uniform you will wear around the base and under the cloak. Before you go on missions." Sasori trailed off and picked up a small glass container of sorts and held it up to Deidara. " You will paint your finger nails and your toe nails with this." Sasori eyed the small contained of purple nail polish with disgust.

"Nail polish un? What kind of organization is this?" Deidara asked with ridicule. They wanted him to paint his nails? Seriously?

"Don't question it brat. It's not my choice." The red head snapped out with annoyance, secretly agreeing with the brat. Really, what kind of Leader made his subordinate's paint their nails?

"Un..What else Sasori- Danna?" Deidara was slightly afraid to ask about anymore requirements of this weird organization.

"Do you still have your hiate-ate brat?"

"My name's Deidara un." Deidara told him with little emotion.

"I don't care what your name is. Answer the question." Sasori declared with his monotone voice.

Deidara pulled out his hiate-ate and showed the red head.

"Good. Now scratch it." The red head demanded.

"What? Why un?"

"It shows that you have no ties to your former village."

Deidara pulled a kunai out and started at the Iwa symbol. It was laughing at him, mocking him. Bringing back memories of been called a monster. Deidara slashed the hiate-ate with as much hatred he could muster. Sparks flew from the two metals striking each other. Deidara then tied his hiate-ate around his forehead once again. He no longer felt disgusting from wearing it. He proved that he had no connection or loyalty to Iwa anymore.

"What else Sasori-Danna un?"

"Now you shut up and leave me alone. If you need the bathroom it's through that door." Sasori pointed to the door on the back wall and with that the red head turned and left the room. Leaving Deidara on his own. The blonde sighed and removed his clothing. Placing his old clothes in the unused chest of drawers. He pulled on his new Akatsuki uniform. Finding it very similar to his old clothes, only they were slightly lighter than his old ones. Also his Akatsuki uniform had spats. A kasa sat along side his cloak. Deidara picked the hat and to his delight find a bell on it. Flicking the bell it made a soft tinkling sound, it rung out through the too quiet room. Deidara threw the hat back onto the bed and walked to rock door. Placing his hand on it like he saw the others do. Nothing happened. Deidara swore.

"Open..un?" He asked politely. Nothing.

"Akatsuki?"

"Please open?"

"Sir Leader?"

"Open the _fuck_ up un!" Deidara shouted at the door with frustration. Still nothing.

"That's it. You asked for it un." The agitated teen shoved his hand into his clay pouch and began creating two small spiders. Deidara set the spiders at the top of the rock door and took refuge on the opposite side of the room before yelling out "Katsu!"

A loud bang rung through the room and up the corridor. To Deidara's delight the rock broke away into smaller pieces. By the time Deidara got to the now shattered rock door another member of Akatsuki stood looking at the door with interest.

"Your door fell apart un." Deidara informed the two colored missing nin cheerfully. He'd seen ninja like this in Kusa. Black down one side and white on the other and with plants growing on them. This missing nin had what looked like a large venus fly trap encasing his head.

"He broke the door. I told Sir Leader that all the doors should have a barrier on them." **"Yes and he didn't listen did he. Now it's broken. It's Leaders fault for not giving the boy the ring earlier." **"Shh don't fault Sir Leader. We will get in trouble." **"Just give the boy the ring and let's go. We have more important things to attend to."** "Give me your right hand boy." The two toned missing demanded after finishing his own conversation.

Deidara hesitated before extending his hand to the Kusa nin. The two toned man shoved a ring onto Deidara's index finger.

"This proves your existence in Akatsuki." **"Do not lose it or you'll find yourself becoming a tasty snack."** "We are Zetsu." With that, Zetsu then sunk into the ground leaving Deidara and the shattered rock door. The two toned man worried Deidara slightly. He was pretty sure that Zetsu just threatened to eat him. Akatsuki had its on cannibal. Deidara found himself wondering if the Leader just sought out the biggest freaks in the countries and shoved them all together for his own twisted amusement.

The blonde teenager took another glance at the door and left. He felt no guilt for the door. Someone else could fix it. Deidara retracted his steps from earlier when he was with Sasori. Finding himself back in the main corridor. Deidara pressed his hand against the door into the living room and grinned when the door opened easily for him.

"Now you open un. Don't wanna be blown up again un?" He mumbled to the door with a grin. A slight blush fell over his face when he realized someone else occupied the living room and heard his conversation with the rock door.

"Doors giving you trouble kid? I can't say Sir Leader's gonna be pleased about a blown up door." Kisame let out a chuckle and patted to spot on the couch next to him.

Deidara cautiously made his way to the seat and sat down next to the shark nin. Deidara took in his hiate-ate. So Kisame was from Kirigakure. Made sense given his appearance.

"How are you liking Akatsuki so far kid?" Kisame asked kindly.

"Does everyone have an allergy to my name un? Call me Deidara un." Deidara asked with annoyance.

"Sure thing Dei. You gonna answer my question?"

"I was forced to join un. Why would I like it Kisame-san un?" Deidara said in all too polite tone.

"I suppose that's a good point Dei. Give it time and you'll get used to it." Kisame reassured him kindly.

"Who are the other members of Akatsuki un?"

"Well there's me, Itachi and Sasori. You've met us all. Then there's Zetsu-"

"I met him un. He gave me a ring after I blew to door to bits. He's..Different un." Deidara cut the Kiri nin off and slightly hesitated thinking of a word to describe Zetsu.

"Ah..yes Zetsu is Akatsuki's spy. Be careful of him, he tends to eat people."

"I'm beginning to wonder if Sir Leader is sane or not. He brings together a bunch of missing nin freaks, shoves us together and makes us paint our nails un." Deidara snorted as he declared this.

"I'm pretty sure you're not the only person who's thought that Dei. Don't say stuff like that near Leader though. He'd throw a fit." Kisame chuckled loudly before continuing. "Anyway as for the other members there's also Kakuzu, Akatsuki's treasure."

"Sasori mentioned him un. Said he'd kill me if I damaged my cloak."

"Sasori's right. Kakuzu killed his last partner purely for the fact the he ruined his cloak. Kakuzu goes through so many partners. He always snaps and kills them. Be lucky you got partnered with Sasori. He doesn't have a lot of patience but he's not likely to snap and kill you."

"Is that everyone un?"

"Well there's Sir Leader and he has a partner too. The only female in the organization. Her name is Konan but we aren't supposed to know that. Zetsu's dark side has a habit of spilling information."

Before Deidara got a chance to reply the door opened revealing a pissed off red head.

"You stupid brat. You should have just stayed put. What possessed you to blow the door to pieces?" Sasori snapped out with annoyance.

"It wouldn't open un! It's not my fault." Deidara cried out, defending his actions of blowing the door up.

"Hn. Come on brat. Leader gave us a mission for tomorrow. We have to leave in the morning and I'm not waiting for you so go get ready now." Sasori turned and walked off, expecting Deidara to follow.

"I guess I have to go then un. It was nice talking to you Kisame-san. If I survive the mission I'll talk to you soon if not.. I guess this bye un." Deidara gave a grim expression and left the room catching up with Sasori.

Deidara noticed that the door had been fixed already and smirked. The blonde sat down on his bed and stared at Sasori rather than preparing for the upcoming mission.

"Stop staring at me brat. If you want something then ask."

"I'm already prepared Sasori-Danna un." Deidara told him. It was true, his backpack had everything he needed in it.

"Tch. I doubt it. Don't forget to paint your nails." Sasori slightly mocked him.

"Un.." Deidara sighed and grabbed the small vile container of nail polish and started at it with disgust. He removed the cap and painted his nails with as much care as a bull in a china shop. Deidara sat waiting for the polish to try, growing bored quickly.

"Sasori Danna un." The blonde called out.

"What?"

"How old are you un? You look younger than me..or at least the same age. I'm pretty sure you're not though un." The blonde asked curiously. He'd been wondering the age of partner ever since he met him. Sasori looked young but acted so much older.

"It's none of your business how old I am. I doubt you'll live past your first mission so pointless facts don't matter."

"Don't under estimate me. I became a jounin at fourteen un." Deidara frowned. He wasn't even expected to live past his first mission, were Akatsuki missions really that hard?

"Good for you." Sasori told him flatly.

"Sasori Danna un." Deidara called out a second time.

"_What_?"

"What kind of jutsu do you use un?"

"What's it to you brat?"

"If we're going to be working together then it would be helpful for our teamwork if I knew un." Deidara used a logic explanation but really he was just curious.

"I guess you do have some brains brat. I use my art." Sasori reluctantly agreed with the brat's logic.

"Art? So you're an artist un? I am too." Deidara stated with an air of pride.

"What's your definition of art then brat?"

"That's easy un. Art is fleeting. It blooms for a few seconds before withering away into nothing."

"Tch. Stupid brat. You have no idea what true art is. It's eternal beauty, it's meant to last forever not just a few seconds." Sasori grumbled out. His blonde partner truly was an idiot.

"I disagree un. Art gets boring if you can view it forever. Art's meant to be fleeting so you only see it once, it will never become boring that way un."

"If you can only view something once you'll forget it eventually. Memories can be changed brat."

"If you say so Sasori Danna. What is your form of art then un?"

"I use puppets. They are true art, they last forever." The red head declared.

"My art is clay sculptures. I mold the clay with my chakra and I use them for explosions to create true art. A withering beauty un." Deidara told Sasori his art even though the red head never asked.

"Hn. How do you mold charka with the clay?" Sasori asked with slight interest.

"With these un." Deidara held out his mouth hands, the tongues flopped out and blew raspberries at Sasori whose eyes widened in surprise. Deidara waited for the disgust that Sasori would display after seeing his mutation. To the blondes surprised the disgust never came.

"How do they work brat?"

"I use them to eat the clay. Then they add my chakra into the clay. I also use them to sculpt my clay un." Deidara informed him slowly, still wanting for the disgust to set in. It never came.

"Hn. I see. Get some sleep brat. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Un..Good night Sasori Danna." Deidara called out softly once he got into his bed.

Sasori replied with a soft 'hn' and layed down on his own bed. The red head called out a small 'kai'. The light dimmed into darkness. The red head lay awake listening to the soft breathing of his new partner. It had been awhile since he had a partner. His last one Orochimaru fled Akatsuki because he was scared of Itachi. Honestly, a sannin was scared of a teenager? Sasori lost all respect for Orochimaru after that. He didn't mind his ex snake partner though. Orochimaru kept out of his business and they worked well in a team. The stupid blonde brat he was partnered with now already annoyed the shit out of him by asking meaningless questions. Even as the blonde teenager slept, the breathing was annoying. Sasori longed for quiet again. The red head sighed and closed his eyes. After their first mission together he'd be partnerless again. That thought made Sasori smile slightly. Only a few more days left with the annoying less than artistic brat. Sasori knew he just had to look at the brighter side of suffering.

**..............**

**Kai: Release. ( I'm just gonna go with Pein/Leader has some jutsu for a light/energy source. Power lines would be a bit suspicious if they were leading into a cliff also Kakuzu would have a heart attack at the price of power bills AND could you imagine a postman walking out to a cliff in the middle of no where to deliver a power bill. The Akatsuki base wouldn't stay hidden for long if that was the case ^^ )**

**Kibaku; means exploding**

**Remember, review for quicker updates and also vote Kisame x Itachi or Hidan x Kakuzu for the second pairing?  
**


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

**AN:**

**I'm going to go with Hidan x Kakuzu. I have more fun writing them and due to Deidaras dislike of Itachi it would things harder to write if I had it Itachi x Kisame.**

**Black55widow: Thanks your reviews on all my stories. I really appreciate them =D **

**Gah, I've already failed on my whole idea of updating all my stories on wednsday. Well I've managed to update this one, the ending hasn't been spell checked or anything though so apologies for mistakes.**

**To any one who's reading my other fics, I've come down with the dreaded writers block, give me some time and I should be okay.. also I'm making my Deidara costume for the anime convention coming up next month..that's keeping me distracted.. **

**  
Well anyway. Here it is...**

Deidara wasn't impressed. Not only did the Leader give him a mission the day after he was forced to join, he was forced to paint his finger and toe nails a light purple and now the mission was located in Earth Country. His home country. Though it wasn't in his home village, Iwagakure, the small village named Jakunen, the one they were heading towards lay in the Far West of Earth. It was still the fact he'd be in his home country and chances of been spotted were high. The blonde teenager huffed grumpily beside his partner Sasori. Deidara glanced down at the now bulky and ugly male. He'd been in absolute shock this morning when he saw the ugly and menacing _thing _that Sasori so fondly called Hiruko.

_"Wake up brat." A rough voice called out._

_Deidara muttered something inaudible and buried himself into his sheets. The warmth from the sheets making the blonde want to sleep all day. That didn't last long though, the sheets were ripped off him and exposing him to the cold frigid air of the cave room. The blonde let a small "ummph" as his backpack was thrown against his chest. Deidara rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking for Sasori._

_"What the fuck is that un?!" Deidara cried out in disbelief and slight horror._

_"Hurry up brat. I'm sick of waiting for you. We leave in 10 minutes." The rough voice demanded._

_"Sasori Danna...un?" Deidara asked with confusion, looking down at the ugly man. He looked rather disfigured and his face was mostly covered by a mask. Bald except for a few strips of hair pulled into the back._

_"Who else would it be you stupid brat?" _

_"You..look different un.."_

_"Hn. This is my defense puppet, Hiruko. I travel in him for most missions."_

_"In!? You're inside that..that thing un?"_

_"It's not a thing. It's a puppet. It's my art you brat."_

_"Tch that's not art, it's more ugly than a-" _

_Deidara was cut off as a large silver tail came out from under the Akatsuki cloak of the puppet and swiped at Deidara. The blonde ducking just in time. Deidara hurried to get ready and wisely kept his mouth shut about his partner's ugly puppet._

Birds called out to each other, sending small messages and warnings out to each other. The blonde listened intently. Enjoying the sound of the musical birds more than that sliding noise Hiruko was making next to him. Deidara was surprised at how fast Hiruko could move, however the puppet wasn't made for going any faster than a fast walk. Meaning the whole trip to Earth country would be done by walking. Not that Deidara minded it just meant the mission would last longer than if they ran some of the way. The whistling sound of an eagle cried out from above Deidara, making him long to make a giant bird and take to the skies. The blonde loved nothing more than to soar through the blue skies and look down on people. It was the only way Deidara could ever look down upon someone. Everyone in his life always looked down at him, like he was a piece of trash. Even his red headed partner who was shorter than Deidara looked down upon the blonde. The teenager sighed. He was nothing more than a tool. A useless one at that.

For hours the two Akatsuki nin walked in silence except for the occasional huff or sigh from the blonde teenager. Deidara was itching to break the silence; he could only kept quiet for so long before he broke out into a random babble. The blonde held his tongue not wanting to anger Sasori.

"Sasori Danna..I'm bored un." Deidara complained in a whiny tone. Well there went that idea of holding his tongue and keeping quiet.

"And?" Sasori asked in a 'I could care less' voice.

"Amuse me un."

"...."

"Sasori Danna..."

Sasori kept quiet, he wasn't going to waste precious energy by speaking to the stupid brat.

"Sasori Danna un." Deidara tried again.

Still nothing. Sasori acted as if he was completely ignorant to the blonde's presence.

"Sasor-"

"_What_?!" Sasori snapped out loudly and turning Hiruko's head to give Deidara a menacing look.

"I told you. I'm bored un." Deidara said lightly. Pretending as if Sasori was stupid or just slow on the uptake. Not taking in the blonde's previous words. Deidara was pretty sure he heard him but chose to ignore the teenager.

"I heard you the first time brat."

"Then why didn't you answer me un?"

"Whether you're bored or not doesn't effect me. I don't care so shut up brat."

"It _should_ effect you un." Deidara huffed out crossly.

"Why is that brat?" Sasori asked with an amused tone.

"That's easy un. It effects you because if you don't amuse me I'll piss you off un." Deidara smirked.

"Amuse yourself brat, don't bother me or I'll leave you to die on the side of the path." Sasori swiped at Deidara's head with his scorpion tail as a warning.

The blonde teenager ducked it easily and pouted slightly at Sasori's cold demeanor. Fine. If Sasori wouldn't amuse him he'd find another way to amuse himself. Pulling out some clay from his pouch he began to carefully sculpt a scorpion before smashing and sending a withering glare at Sasori.

Sasori raised his brow at Deidara's slight pout and actions. Unbelievable. What did Leader honestly think he was gaining by forcing that idiotic brat to join the elite and feared organization? Sasori was convinced that the brat would ruin their whole reputation by having a bratty teenager in their ranks. Sure, Itachi was still only 18 years old and joined when he was thirteen but the crimson eyed male acted like a true shinobi. Hiding his emotions away and not acting like a stupid brat. Sasori wondered why Leader didn't pair Deidara and Kisame together and Itachi and him together. Surely having the two hyper and rash members and the two emotionless members together would save a lot of stress. Leader really was sick and twisted.

"I'd rather be partnered with Kisame-san. At least he can talk un." Deidara muttered out towards the bulky puppet.

"Tch. I'd prefer to be with Itachi. He's quiet and actually has half a brain." Sasori bit out at the whining teenager. Suprised that the brat just broguht up what he was thinking.

"I'm not stupid Sasori Danna un. I wish you'd stop under-estimating me."

"Until you give me a reason to believe otherwise.."

"I will un. I think I know why Leader paired us this way un."

"Hn. What's that brat?"

"To balance each other out. It's kind of like art in a way. To make my art fleeting it also needs to be balanced out. I use a substance like clay that could be used forever and instead I turn it into a fleeting art. With you Sasori. you take something living and turn it into something dead. Eternal beauty un? It's just like our personalities and how we view the world un. If I was paired with Kisame, instead of striving to prove that I'm worth something I'd be more inclined just to mess around with him. If you were paired with Itachi, you'd never have the one hot headed and rash person you need to run into a mission head on with the goal of proving a point un. So I guess we're partnered in a way that our personalities clash and work together at the same time un." Deidara explained, his voice running smoothly like a river.

Sasori took in the blonde's words. He was impressed with the blonde's reasoning. It even made sense. Sasori let a light frown fall across his face; he couldn't see the reason behind Leader's reasoning yet the blonde brat could. The blonde teenager wasn't as idiotic as he originally thought.

"I'm impressed brat. You're not as stupid as you look." Sasori complimented Deidara lightly.

"First looks aren't everything. Don't judge someone unless you know them un." Deidara brightened slightly at the red heads almost compliment, the look didn't stay long though, his face fell into one of a sadder expression. He was so sick of people judging by a first glance and rumors from others. The whole time he spent in Iwa he was judged by others. People thought of him as idiotic purely because he didn't look like a genius. Villagers passed him off as a ninja who worried more about their looks than anything. Many shinobi and even civilians feared him as well. The people of Iwa hated anyone different and Deidara was defiantly different with his hand mouths. They were so quick to judge him. It's their own fault that their village and lives became Deidara's first masterpiece. If they had got to know him and stopped judging then maybe it would never have happened.

"I'll judge you how I want brat."

"What was your first opinion of me un?"

"You really want to know?"

"Un."

"Fine. Don't expect to like it." Sasori warned, receiving a small nod from the blonde. He continued. "My first opinion was that perhaps you'd be okay in Akatsuki, after all you sensed us coming and made a clone. That went straight out the window though after your rash actions. You didn't access the situation and got caught in Itachi's genjutsu too easily. There were ways to avoid it. You have no clear thinking when it comes to fights. You're an annoying brat who asks too many questions and you're either stupid and occasionally have a bright moment, or you're intelligent but hide it which is idiotic." Sasori stated. Assessing the blonde's reaction carefully. Deidara remained quiet for awhile before answering.

"I ask questions because I want to get to know you un. I won't judge you until I know more about you.. I know what it feels like to be judged so quickly and I despise it un. So even if you judge me, I won't do that to you until I know and understand you better. You're right Sasori Danna; I do hide my intelligence. Iwa never acknowledged me for been a genius un. They shut me down time after time so why bother showing skills you have when no one ever appreciates them un?" Deidara replied with a quiet tone.

"You can never hope to understand me brat. You don't need to hide your skills; you're in Akatsuki now. The more skills you have, the longer you'll live."

"You think I can't understand you un? I've known you for two days and I can already figure you out Sasori Danna. You hide away in that puppet so no one can see your true face, your emotions. They can't even hear your true voice. You turn humans into puppets so they'll live forever un. I know that there's a reason behind that. You suffered loses and turned to something that would never fade. You hope by hiding away and acting like you have no emotions you won't be hurt by anything un. You're wrong though Sasori Danna. No matter how hard you hide away your emotions and try to create something that lives forever. It will never last un." Deidara sneered out. His voice one of slight resentment. He despised emotionless bastards. The ones who acted like they were above everyone else and had no feelings, when in truth they were the ones who were falling apart the most.

Sasori didn't reply, too stunned by the blonde's resenting words. How could that blonde brat figure out so much about him after just two days? Orochimaru was his partner for years and never figured that much out, then again the snake never tried. Kisame offered stated though that he'd never understand Sasori's ways and Kisame had joined the organization only two years after him. They'd known each other for close to 15 years yet there was no understanding. Deidara just broke down his life in a matter of minutes. It slightly scared Sasori. _"It will never last un."_ The red head kept repeating this over and over. _"Tch. He's wrong, I'll show the brat that true art lives forever."_ Sasori thought out in annoyance.

Neither male spoke again; an uneasy silence had fallen over them. Night was setting in by the time a small village appeared in the horizon. The constant drizzle of rain told them that they had passed into Amegakure. The small village sign told Deidara they were in Kosame Village. Sasori lead Deidara to a small hotel and booked one room for them. Two small beds in a cramped room came into view and Deidara sighed with relief. The blonde threw himself onto the closest bed; his muscles and bones stretched out and cracked into place. The weary blonde had a difficult time to keep up with the swift-moving puppet Hiruko. Though they never exerted their energy by running, Deidara was worn out, Sasori didn't want to stop for any breaks. Claiming it would take too long. Sasori climbed out of Hiruko and banished the puppet back into its scroll. The red head followed Deidara's actions, only more gracefully lying on the bed.

Deidara rest his eyes rather than sleep. He was unsure of the time when a small timid knock echoed through the room. Deidara looked over to Sasori pointedly and back at the door. The red head grunted and rolled his eyes. Slipping a kunai out of his pouching and hiding it in the long sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak, he moved his way to the door and opened it. A timid looking girl was staying at the door holding out a tray. She emitted a small squeak and then a quiet 'dinner.' Before shoving the tray into Sasori's hands and scurrying away quickly.

"They serve missing nin dinner now un?" Deidara asked with dripping sarcasm.

"Hn. Pein pretty much rules Amegakure. Nearly everyone recognizes us. They'll treat us with respect to our faces but I doubt they'd hesitate to betray us. Tch ungrateful bastards. Pein's the only reason they're staying alive." Sasori either missed, or completely ignored Deidara's sarcasm and answered with a serious statement.

"Pein..un?" Deidara raised a brow. A curious expression falling onto his face.

Sasori resisted the urge to hit himself. He slipped up badly by refereeing to Sir Leader by his name. The red head froze, Pein would find out if he revealed his name to Deidara, but lying to the blonde wouldn't work either. The brat would be too suspicious. Sasori picked his third option. Completely ignoring the question and instead placing the tray of food in front of Deidara. There were two small bowls of rice and two bowls of miso soup. Sasori removed one of each and retreated to his bed. He cursed that he still relied on eating food. It was such a human thing to do and he hated it.

The blonde teenager took the silence as Sasori just mentioned something he wasn't allowed to. Pein..who was Pein? He hesitantly reached out for the miso soup. The hot soup ran down his throat and crashed into his empty stomach like a waterfall. Deidara squirmed at the feeling of something in his stomach and placed the bowl back down. Only half the soup was gone. He ignored the rice placed the tray onto the ground and lying back on the bed. His eyes drifted shut slowly. A heavy feeling of tiredness washed over him and the blonde let himself be taken by sleep.

.................................

A week had passed and the small village of Jakunen and finally came into view. It was nestled at the bottom of a large rocky mountain. The land was rocky, what was left of the grass was dead and brown. A few tufts stuck out in patches and trees were sparse with dead leaves. Deidara crinkled his nose in distaste at his homeland. He much preferred the lush grass and dense forest and running rivers where he now resided. The River country.

The air was humid and the blonde's clothes were sticking to his body, plastered against him with sweat. The Akatsuki cloak wasn't helping in the heat but he was forbidden to remove it. He found himself rather partial to the cloak though; the sleeves were long and hid hand movements and weapons. The red clouds stood out against the black and brought out an ominous feeling that made shinobi and civilians squirm with fear. Deidara was unsure whether the high collars of the cloak had a use but they added to the cloaks over all effect.

The village of Jakunen was still a good thirty minute walk but the more the two males walked the closer Jakunen came into focus. Sasori pulled out his kasa and stuck it on his head. The blonde followed suit and with the bell tinkling as he too placed it on his head. Deidara rather liked the whole mysterious feeling the complete uniform held. The kasa would hide his face and hiate-ate. Wait until those Iwa nin figured out who it really was. Deidara would prove to them that he was worth something, if an organization like Akatsuki sought him out then obviously he was strong and more than just dirt under someone's shoes. Though he highly doubted any Iwa ninja would be this far out. There was a possibility of ninja who came on a mission but that's it. Jakunen was rarely visited by Iwa shinobi. The small village was poor and pretty much forgotten about by the Tsuchikage. The villagers in this town wouldn't know who Akatsuki was or even who Deidara was. It worked in his favor he supposed.

Arriving at the abandoned guard post both males headed into the small run down town. There was only one hotel in the village and it was empty. No one in their right minds would come visiting Jakunen unless on a ninja mission. Entering the hotel both missing nin took a place in front on the empty counter. A small bell was placed on the counter. Deidara reached out and tapped the bell. It made a ringing noise. Shuffling could be heard in the room behind the entrance room. The blonde tapped the bell again and earned an annoyed glare from Hiruko. Or what Deidara assumed to be an annoyed glare. The puppet failed at facial expressions more than Sasori. The blonde tapped it again and grinned. Though the high collar and kasa hid the grin. Hiruko's more human hand reached out and slapped the blonde's hand just as an elderly woman hobbled through the door with an irritated glare.

"You need to learn some patience young man. I can't move as fast as I used to."

"Hn. Good luck getting him to listen."

"Shut up Sasori Danna un."

The elderly woman raised a thinning white brow at the prefix 'Danna.'

"We need one room. We'll be staying for one night." Sasori ignored the quizzical look from the old woman.

"One bed or two?" She asked with amusement.

"Two." The red head kept his monotone voice.

"What? Why would we want one bed un? Like hell I'm sleeping with him un." Deidara jabbed his finger at Sasori to emphasize his point.

"We don't serve any food here, you'll need to supply your own. Check out anytime tommorow." She ignored Deidara's question and handed one key over before accepting the pay and shuffling back into the back room.

The two missing nin climbed up the one flight of steps to find only four doors. Looking on the key a well-worn '2' could be made out. Sasori pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. The room was worse than the one in Kosame. They beds were nearly touching each other and cobwebs and dust lay about. The elderly woman was clearly losing her eyesight in old age. Deidara took a seat on one bed whilst Sasori sat on the other. Deidara gazed at Sasori steadily.

"What_ now_?" Sasori asked with annoyance.

"You still haven't told me the details on the mission un."

"Hn. Assinatation and retrieval." Sasori stated dully realising the brat was right.

"Retrieval of what un? I'm not carrying a dead body if that's what we're retrieving un!"

"Tch. Idiotic brat. We're to kill a man who has a file on us. He's been gathering as much information about Akatsuki as he can. He's always hiding and dodging us but Zetsu finally tracked him down to here."

"I guess I understand un. If I was to hide, this is one place I'd do it. Even though it's in my home country, Iwa wouldn't look here un."

"Why's that brat?"

"Cause this is the furthest village West in Earth un. It's name means desolate. It's so poor, a group of men travel to Iwa every month to scavenge food and beg for assistance. The Tsuchikage is cruel though. He always turned them down. The Tsuchikage was such a bastard un." Deidara spat out with despise.

"Was?" Sasori asked with a raised red brow.

"Un. He died like the other quarter of the village did. The bastard deserved it un."

"You make it sound like you know exactly what happened brat."

"Of course I do un. Your Leader wanted me to join. I would have assumed you knew what I did un."

"Leader would know but he hasn't told us anything brat. What did you do?"

"I turned them into my art work Sasori Danna. I didn't spare any of them. The children, the women, the men. Shinobi..The Tsuchikage. Their buildings. I turned them into a red haze. I told you un, things never last. Their hating eyes, harsh words and striking hands never lasted un! I blew them all away with my art!" Deidara's voice was loud and slightly crazed. His one showing eye and mechanical grin worried Sasori slightly. He wasn't just an idiotic brat. He was in insane idiotic brat.

"You blew your village up brat?"

"Un. Only quarter of it though. My explosions aren't strong enough to wipe them all out un.. One day though..I'll return and I'll turn the whole village into my greatest masterpiece yet un!"

Sasori fell quiet again. He wanted to know why Deidara hated his village so much; the curiosity was like an itch demanding to be scratched. The red head would use self-control though. If the blonde survived his first Akatsuki mission then maybe he'd learn more about the blonde. Sasori paled. No. That was all wrong. He didn't need to know anything about the stupid brat. They were Akatsuki partners and that was it. He didn't need to know pointless facts about the blonde. The blonde also seemd to have a lot of hatered for the Tsuchikage, if wasn't rare for a shinobi to dislike or hate a Kage, but to the extent that Deidara did was also making Sasori curious.

The red head took out the remaining food that he had brought with him. There was no point trying to buy food in the village. It would be scarce and ridiculously priced. Four onigiri and a few gyoza remained. The red took out one of the onigiri and held out the container towards Deidara.

"No thanks un. I'll save it for the morning un."

"You'll need to keep your strength up brat. Just eat an onigiri. There's enough for tomorrow too."

"I'm not hungry right now though un. I'd rather save it for when I am hungry."

"Stop it brat."

"Un? Stop what?"

"You keep avoiding food. I've seen you eat half a bowl of miso soup since I was partnered with you."

"You were partnered with me yesterday Sasori Danna. Stop making it a big deal un."

"Tch. If you pass out I'll have to deal with it."

"I won't un so just drop it."

"Whatever. We leave in the morning. Once we have completed the mission we will return to base immediately."

"Hai Sasori Danna. Good night un."

...................................

Both Akatsuki nin made their way up the mountain slowly. The hot harsh wind hitting them hard, almost like it was trying to slow them down. Both males pressed on though, ignoring the wind's warning gales. Sasori had told Deidara when they woke up that the man they were looking for didn't actually reside in the village. He had a hide out on the mountain that loomed above Jakuken. What Sasori failed to mention was it was nearly at the top and on the opposite of the mountain, meaning they spent nearly a day walking around and up the mountain. Deidara had tried to convince Sasori to let them fly up, it would be so much quicker. Sasori shut him down.

It was nearing night as the parnters closed in on the hide out of the Akatsuki enemy. Sasori stopped and Deidara copied his movements, giving his partner a questioning glance.

"He may have traps set up. We're less than 10 minutes away. Try to use _some_ stealth brat." Sasori told him, no emotion in his voice. The red head was comforted and slightly disturbed that in ten minutes they'd most likely be engaging in a fight. In ten minutes he most likely wouldn't have a parner. The blonde nuisance that called himself an artist. The idotic brat that figured out Sasori. The dum-

"Sasori Danna I know un. There are traps, if you want I can tell you where they are too un." Deidara cut off Sasori's inner turmoil.

"How do you know where they are brat?"

"I just do un." Deidara fiddled with the hair havnging over his left eye. "The traps are set so that if one goes off they all do un. So we just need to set one off and get out of the firing line un."

"That will alert him to our presence. What did I just say about stealth?"

"There's no way to avoid the traps. He will assume we've been killed in the blast so we'll have the element of suprise un."

"Fine. How do propose we set the traps off then brat?"

"For all the belittling and talking down you do to me, you don't seem to have a lot of intelliegence Sasori un." Deidara sneered out and dropping the 'danna' "I'll make a clay clone, that will set the traps off un. We need to move back by about 20 metres to be out of the target zone."

Sasori moved so fast Deidara didn't even see it coming. He was held against the ground on his back by Hiruko's tail.

"Don't ever think you're self better than me. Got it brat?" Sasori asked with venom in his voice.

"I know I'm not better than anyone un. It doesn't mean you can constantly call me idiotic then prove that you're just a hypocrite. You'd be dead in this mission if it wasn't for me un." Deidara pushed the red head past his breaking point. He was flung down the mountain side. Landing about ten metres away from the furious red head.

Deidara groaned slightly, feeling bruises already. He heard a slight crack and knew that at least one of his ribs had been broken. The blonde struggled to sit up. He sent a small amount of chakra to his rib to dull the pain of the break, allowing him to stand up without too much pain. Instead of backing down though he contiuned to push Sasori.

"You just keep proving me right Sasori. You're not thinking about the mission at all un. You're jeopardizing it by striking out at a teammate. If you injure me you won't stand a chance at succeding with this mission un. I can already tell you now he has shinobi protection un." Deidara called out with superiority to the red head standing ten metres away.

"How do you know that? Are you a spy brat? I hope you are.." Sasori paused "Because then I'll cause you a painful death."

"I won't tell you how I know un. I'm not a spy though. How could I be when I was only just forced into Akatsuki? Would I really have the time to run off and betray the organisation un? Seriously _Danna _you just keep proving how right I am. You're a hypocrite who calls me an idiot purely for the fact you can't handle that I'm more intelligent than you."

"Keep going brat. I dare you."

Before Deidara retorted he removed a kunai from his pouch and flung it over Sasori's head. It hit something with a small 'thud' and a sound was heard. It was the sound of a dead body crashing to the earth. Sasori turned around, he could just make out a body, it was at least thirty metres away and nearly impossible to see in the fading daylight. Once again the brat suprised him, how did he know about the traps, the shinobi, the ninja that was sneaking up on him. Sasori froze. Shit. The traps. The ninja was sent down to set them off. Obviously the man they were after didn't have a good value on human lives. He forced Hiruko into action, remembering what the brat said.. _'20 metres to be out of the target zone..' _A whizzing noise flew though the air as kunai were flung from their hiding places. The ground started exploding as hidden minds were set off when the kunai came in contact with the ground. It was so well planned, it would ensure the deaths of anyone caught in it. Sasori realised with intrest that he was trapped. He thought Deidara was going to die on this mission yet he seemed to be the one who about to meet his demise. Even Hiruko couldn't save him in this trap.

"Danna, grab my hand un." A voice called out above Sasori. He looked up to find his partner hovering about him on his white bird.

Sasori refused to get onto that bird, and he refused to be saved by his idiotic bratty partner. He'd rather die than that be subjected to that. More explosions were set off and kunai rained down. The blonde grunted as at least five kunai pierced his body. Yet he refused to move, waiting for Sasori. The red head realised then that Deidara would end up dying here too if he didn't get on the stupid bird. Sasori made a split second decision and abandoned Hiruko. Banishing him to his scroll and jumping up onto the bed, he refused to take Deidara's hand, he still had some pride left. More mines exploded around them as the kunai pierced the ground and set them off. The blonde commanded the bird into the sky. Safe from the overly excessive trap.

The red head didn't understand why Deidara went to such measures to save him after the argument they just had, Sasori was only moments away from killing his partner. If they have been in different postions Sasori wouldn't have hesitated to leave the blonde for dead. He was ripped out of his thoughts as Deidara let out a groan of pain as he pulled a kunai out of his stomach.

"If you pull them all out you'll bleed to death brat." Sasori warned. Not really caring, but after the blonde just risked his own life to save Sasori, he wasn't going to let Deidara bleed to death.

"Right un.. I forget, I don't like having things jabbed into me un." Deidara said slightly sheepishly. Acting as if though the fight between them never happened.

"Tch. Let's just kill the target."

Deidara nodded his head and flew the bird to the small house that sat safely on the mountain. The trap had finished now. No more explosions or kunai could be heard. Deidara landed the bird in front of the house. He walked up to the door and knocked politely. Sasori raised a brow with amusement. Stupid brat was going to get his kicks by fucking with the enemy.

The door opened revealing a man around Deidara's height. The man was more bulky though, muscles could be seen rippling through his shirt. He had brown lanky hair. The thing that stood out the most though was the headband tied around the mans head. A leaf symbol shining proudly. The man started at Deidara with a dumb expression plastered on his face. He had expected the enemy to die in the trap. He didn't expect the enemy to be alive and knocking _politely _on the door. The expression was quickly wiped off as he felt a stabbing pain in stomach. The pain didn't last long as he felt his neck split open and his life blood sprayed the blonde boy. Deidara stood there as he was showered in the red hot sticky blood. He grinned mechanically. The dumb shit was too shocked at Deidara showing up that he didn't even fight. The blonde turned back to Sasori and smiled.

"Doing someting the enemy least expects can be the greatest tool for a shinobi un." He grinned again and jumped back. Dodging an attack as more Konaha ninja came out to eliminate the enemy.

Sasori summoned one of his puppets, sending it into battle. Quickly disposing a ninja who had her eyes set on killing Deidara. The puppet stabbed another shinobi with a poisoned kunai. The poiosned male dropped to the ground as Sasori's poison began to eat away at his flesh and liquefying his organs. The ninja vomited up blood and then shuddered his last breath before dying. It was one of Sasori's favourite poisons to use in battle. He called it. "Suppai Shi."

There had been six ninja in total that attacked them. They were disposed of in less than ten minutes. Sasori suspected that most of them had been chuunin rank. Only two of them showed signs of been jounin level. The two Akatsuki ninja made their way into the house. Finding their target hidden in the back of the house. Another shinobi stood guard over him. He was taken out by Sasori's poison. Deidara slammed open the door and grinned at the terrified male. He was only chuunin rank, he had left the village in order to gain information about Akatsuki. Though the organisation wasn't too well known at the moment, they had enough attention that the Hokage though it would be best to find out about the organisation in case of future attacks. The terried male stood no chance against two Akatsuki members. Not when they tore through the ninja he had protecting him. So afraid for his own life he even sent another chuunin out to set off the traps. Lying and saying he'd make it back easy without been hurt by the traps.

"You're going to become my art un." Deidara sneered out and threw a bird at him. The bird hovered around the chuunin's head. Deidara grinned wickedly before calling out 'katsu'.

An explosion and then the man fell dead onto the ground. His head was gone. The remains of blood and brain splattered the wall behind him. A mechanic grin was set on the blonde's face. Sasori left him to find the files. Coming across them Sasori frowned, he had information on Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu. There were recordings of missions they were involved in and possible locations. Not bothering to read more he slipped the files into his cloak and headed back to the blonde brat. Deidara sat boredly on the table near the door. The blonde was soaked in blood. His own blood mixing with his victims as it dripped off him, kunai still stuck out of him. Sasori was slightly awed by the sight. He hadn't realised how blood thirsty and just how dangerous the brat could be. Deidara was not what he first assumed, a bratty teenager with no real skills. No, he was much more. A bratty teenager with a blood lust, a dangerous streak, intelligence that could rival Itachi's if he used it instead of acting idiotic and skills that fell into the levels of a S-rank missing nin. He was the perfect Akatsuki member. Yet Sasori could feel despise and a slight fear. He wasn't scared of the brat, but he feared how the brat could change him and possibly the whole organisation on levels no one would see coming.

**Suppai Shi: Acid death**

**Gyoza: Dumplings filled with veggies and meat**

**Onigiri: Rice balls.**

**Jakunen: Desolate**

**Kosame: Drizzle**


	4. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**AN:**

**Not a lot to say about this one, um swearing is about to increase greatly. I guess it will become pretty obvious why..  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Shh-its-me : Thank you for pointing out that mistake..I knew prefix sounded wrong but I couldn't think of what it was supposed to be =/**

**Black55Widow: Thank you for all your reviews, I greatly appreciated them all XD**

**Ninjashallow: Ah thank you so much! **

A seventeen-year-old Deidara lay outside in the night, a soft breeze playing with his hair. It had been 10 months since he was forced into joining Akatsuki. Though he despised it at first, he wouldn't leave now. Deidara thought back to his first mission. Since that night Sasori pretty much refused to acknowledge his existence except on missions. Even then any talk was about the mission. Deidara stood and made his way to the small pond that sat a little distance away from the base. He gazed at his reflection. His eyes started coldly back at him. Two years of been a missing nin had chased any innocence left in the blonde away. He resented his reflection more than ever. The change in his eyes scared him slightly. He was becoming what he hated. An emotionless cold killing bastard. Deidara had long learnt to keep his emotions hidden. Sasori only snapped at him when he tried to speak to the red head. He had no friends in the Akatsuki. He hated Itachi more than anything. Kakuzu was rarely around and when he was he threatened Deidara who had a bad habit of blowing parts of the base up. Zetsu too was hardly seen. Only showing up to tell Deidara when Leader wanted to see him. Then there was Kisame; the shark like man was the closest thing he had to a friend. Yet the shark man spent most of his time with Itachi. Leaving Deidara with no one to talk to.

Deidara sneered at his reflection and walked away. A rumbling noise came from under the ground and Zetsu showed up out of the ground. Deidara gazed at him blankly.

"Leader wants to see you." **"Not just him though. Everyone."** "Yes, Leader want's to see everyone." **"Things are about to change again, this could be more interesting than when he joined." **"I agree." Zetsu then disappeared back into the ground again. Leaving Deidara with a raised eyebrow and thinking 'freak.' The blonde made his way back to base; he wasn't going to be slow and have Leader's wrath aimed at him. He was interested at what Zetsu was talking about. The blonde found himself wondering if the organization changed when he entered as Zetsu stated so clearly.

Deidara found himself standing outside Leader's door already. When he first joined all the corridors seemed so confusing but now they were just second nature to him. He knocked and waited for the demanding 'enter' from Leader. Once he received it he went in. Surprised to find he was the first here. Or so he thought.

"There's a fucking chick in the organization? Fucking hell. You make it sound all tough and hard-core yet there's some blonde headed bitch?" A foul-mouthed male called out, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. Coming to stand in front of Deidara, grinning down at the blonde. "Are you Akatsuki's fuck toy or something bitch?"

Deidara blinked slowly. What..the fuck? His temper then rose at been called a girl and he punched the almost white haired male in the mouth. Sending him flying back before glaring at him. "I'm not a girl un!" He said hotly and crossed his arms.

The male got up and grinned, wiping the blood of his face. "You fucking look like it blondie. Though you sure don't punch like a fucking girl. That's gonna sting like a bitch." To make a point the male spat out some blood onto the ground.

The blonde looked over the male carefully. Almost white hair slicked back, pale skin. His eyes were a fuchsia color, a large three bladed scythe clung to the males back and his bare chest showed a necklace and...he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Deidara's eyes widened. Now he understand would Zetsu meant.

"He's..in Akatsuki un?" He asked with delayed shock.

"Yes. Hidan will be Kakuzu's partner." Leader called out cruelly.

"Why bother un? Kakuzu will kill him off and with Hidan's attitude it will in less than a day un." Deidara said dryly, the blonde knew he shouldn't question Leader, but he also knew he raised a good point. Kakuzu had killed three partners since Deidara joined and he didn't want to know how many others there had been before that.

"He can fucking try! I'll let him kill me if he can." Hidan said loudly. An almost arrogant smirk on his face.

"Do not question me Deidara, though I understand your reasoning behind it. Hidan..is different and I'm sure Kakuzu will not kill him." Leader scolded Deidara lightly but without real threat.

"Un.." Deidara was saved by any awkward silences as three other members entered. Itachi, Kisame and his own partner Sasori in his puppet Hiruko.

Before any questions were asked Kakuzu entered the door followed by Zetsu.

"Now that you're all finally here... We have a new member." Leader called out. His tone slightly annoyed at the length it took his subordinates to get there.

"Hn. who is he to be partnered with?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Kakuzu." Leader stated coldly.

"So which one of you fuckers is Kakuzu?..Fish boy? Hunchback? Plant man? Stitches?" Hidan called out with insolence.

"He's going to be dead before the day's out." Kisame chuckled darkly.

"Just you try and fucking kill me fish boy!" Hidan cried out.

Hidan felt a kunai pressed to his back. He hadn't realized the man he so insolently called "stitches" had snuck up on him.

"I don't care if Leader punishes me for this. I'm not having you as a partner." Kakuzu then slit the mans throat and almost rejoiced as he watched the blood spill. He was caught up in watching he missed something very vital.

The man was still standing and-

"That fucking hurt you bastard!"

-Talking.

"What the fuck un?" Deidara cried out with shock.

"I told you that bastard couldn't fucking kill me!"

"He's..Immortal?" Sasori asked hesitantly.

"Danna un. What have I told you before? Nothing lasts forever un."

"Tch. Stupid brat."

"Nothing can fucking kill me. Trust me I've fucking tried everything!"

"I'm sure I'll find a way.. Leader I do not need a partner." Kakuzu said darkly.

"Everyone will have a partner from now. Do not think yourself above the others and do not question me Kakuzu!" Leader's voice rose dangerously. His red eyes glinting in the shadows. "Everyone leave now. Kakuzu stay here. Deidara show Hidan around." Leader's voice left no room for questioning.

The missing nin filed out of the room. Heading back to whatever they were previously doing. Deidara stood outside the door waiting for Hidan. The blonde haired male took the newest member of Akatsuki down to the main corridor. Pointing out the various rooms. No emotion showed on Deidara's face as he pointed out a few rules of the organization. The almost white haired male nodded with boredom. Both males made their way into the living room, sitting on the couch. There were various kunai holes, scorch marks and a few bloodstains on it.

"Is everyone in this fucking organization emotionless bastards?" Hidan asked, staring at the blonde.

Deidara stilled. He thought the same thing when he first joined; he had been determined not to become one of them. Yet now, sadly he realized he had. The organization changed him greatly. He was no longer the brat who often blew things up just for the sake of noise and getting a reaction out of the other members. He stayed out of everyone's way and did as he was told. Deidara felt his heart tighten slightly. He wasn't Deidara anymore. He just a tool of the Akatsuki. An emotionless killing machine. Deidara's one showing eye revealed pain and regret.

"This place changes you Hidan un. Why did you come here?" Deidara asked softly.

"My parents died when I was fucking young. All I ever wanted to do was kill the bad people, remove the fucking people who caused sins. I'd get revenge on those fuckers. The humans who don't understand the pain they cause others. It's what I fucking lived for. Then my village decided they no longer needed ninja. Fuckers decided it would be best as a tourist village. It made most of its money from its fucking Hot Springs. It was all about the fucking money! They crushed the ninja's dreams, fucking caused us all pain. Most ninja just accepted it; they either found a job or moved to a new shinobi village. Some even took their own fucking lives. I was left without a fucking purpose in life. That's when he appeared to me. Jashin-sama. He's my god, he gave me a new purpose, to rid those who causes sin, those who don't understand the pain their actions fucking cause. He granted me the gift of immortality. I'm his fucking messenger and I'm going to rid the world of fucking heathens!" Hidan ranted out with slight hysteria.

"Un.. I understand.. The people who run the villagers..They don't care about the shinobi. We're just fucking tools to them un... Why did you join Akatsuki though Hidan un..?" Deidara questioned.

"Two weeks ago I sacrificed my neighbors, killed the leader of the village and fucking fled. Akatsuki then offered me a position and I fucking took it."

"It will kill you un. Not literally but inside it will rip you apart un.. You'll become just like them..like me..." Deidara hung his head in slight shame. Pain still racking his body. Hidan reminded him of how he used to be. Deidara wanted that back. He hated suppressing his emotions so much.

"I won't fucking let it change me blondie. I don't fucking care how much everyone will hate me I'll never fucking change for them! You shouldn't let it change you either. Fuck them all and be yourself. If you conform to how they are you're just a fucking dipshit." Hidan told him with his voice sure.

"Un..Zetsu was right.. You're going to change the organization more than I did.." Deidara let a thoughtful look fall onto his face.

"Did someone say our name?" **"They were talking about us. We should kill them."** "Yes I agree.. However we're only here to give Hidan his ring." Zetsu pulled out a ring and stood in front of Hidan. Zetsu held out his hand and gave the ring to Hidan. "Put it on your left index finger." **"Do not lose it or-"**

"You'll become a tasty snack for us." Deidara finished with a slight grin.

**"He's finishing our sentences." **" He's making fun of us I think." Zetsu let a frown fall onto his white half. "You're lucky Leader wants us now. " **"Next time I will kill you."** And with that Zetsu sunk back into the ground.

"What a fucking freak." Hidan stated.

"Way to state the obvious un." Deidara rolled his eyes. "He's not kidding about eating us though un. He ate one of our subordinates un."

"Think yourself fucking lucky blondie. If he ate you, you'd die. If he fucking ate me I'd be alive and there's no fucking way I'm becoming that fucking plant's waste!"

Deidara laughed lightly at the thought. Before realizing he'd been able to relax around Hidan, his once forgotten emotions were showing again and he was not afraid of the reactions he might get.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Nearly two months had passed since Hidan joined the organization. Deidara had found himself returning back to what he used to be like. Bratty and immature. An explosion rang out through the base and two ninja flew down the corridor. Laughing wildly. Blonde hair flicked out behind Deidara. Shouts could be heard from the corridor. The two missing nin had just set two of Deidara's clay birds off. The first one was just a small explosion, a distraction to get the two males out of their bedroom. The second one was set next to a bag of flour. Exploding and covering the corridor, two males and their bedroom in flour.

Hidan and Deidara threw themselves down at the kitchen table laughing loudly. Only minutes after Kisame stormed into the kitchen covered in flour. Before he could say anything Itachi followed him in. Sharing eyes blazing dangerously. Deidara snorted and tried to stop laughing. Itachi was covered in flour. The so-called dangerous missing nin was hard to take seriously. Next to him Hidan snickered loudly.

"You two! Right, you're cleaning up our corridor and our room! Stupid kids." Kisame then grinned and chuckled slightly. Shutting up when Itachi glared at him. The two flour covered males left the kitchen. Loud laughter rang out from the kitchen.

"Itachi's face was fucking priceless!" Hidan gasped out.

"He deserves it the bastard! He thinks he's so damn good un!" Deidara snickered. The blonde sobered up and continue in a softer voice "It's his fault I was forced into joining the organization un.. Him and his fucking cocky goddamn eyes. I hate them un."

"Then fucking fight him back. Learn to fight off his genjutsu." Hidan suggested.

"I thought about that un. Only no one in the organization are genjutsu types except for Itachi un."

"I don't use it anymore but I'm a genjutsu type. It's what I used to use. I'll fucking help you just to knock Uchiha down a fucking notch or two. The bastard has it coming."

"Un? Thank you Hidan..."

"Don't fucking mention it blondie." Hidan smiled then added, " I mean it too. I'd rather people not know I can be fucking..kind."

"Deidara you stupid little shit!" Sasori marched into the kitchen and glared at his blonde partner. "Itachi is plotting your death right now brat." Sasori smirked slightly. "Good job brat." Then he left he kitchen leaving a shocked Deidara behind.

Sasori had hated how much Deidara reverted back to his old bratty immature self at the arrival of Hidan. It had only been near two months and already the increase of explosions, practical jokes and laughter had echoed out around the base. The red head now found himself not been so annoyed about it. Deidara had broken and changed because of Akatsuki. To be honest Sasori didn't like it that much. Even though he often fought with Deidara he found the brat to be worth speaking to when he used his intelligence. Even the pointless questions the blonde asked weren't so bad after awhile. Deidara's chatter had become a constant in his life. Slowly he changed though, the questions got less frequent and the arguing increased to all out fights between the two of them. Sasori figured he was somewhat to blame though, he shut Deidara out as much as possible because the blonde could understand him too well. He questioned Sasori's motives, ideas, beliefs and even intelligence. Yet Sasori let him live. Now his immature brat was back and he was almost glad. No one would find out about that though, Sasori didn't even understand how his relationship towards the brat was changing slowly.

"That was..unexpected un." Deidara said slowly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sasori Danna... He's pretty much shut my existence out un. I think he's one of the main reasons I changed so much un.." Deidara had spent the first few months of his time in Akatsuki following Sasori around. No matter how much they argued over small things he enjoyed the red heads company. Yet Sasori mostly ignored him, acted as if though Deidara was worthless. If Deidara was hurt on a mission Sasori would just leave him and hope the blonde wouldn't make it back to base. Leader would always snap at Sasori for this. Sasori would just claim it's not his fault the brat was so easily injured. The red head even went as far as trying to make sure Deidara wouldn't return to base. Turning on the blonde. The blonde never said anything of this to Leader though; he'd take the punishment and tell Leader it was his fault for messing the mission up.

"Hidan I'll talk to you later un. I'm going to go find Sasori Danna." Deidara stood and gave a little wave to the foul-mouthed man.

"Yeah what fucking ever. I'm going on a mission with stitches tonight so I won't be back for a fucking week or more. That fuckface always has to go on fucking bounty trips. It always takes for fucking ever. " Hidan grumbled out before laying his head on the kitchen table.

Deidara left the kitchen, a slight smile on his face. The blonde considered Hidan his best friend now. He was pulling himself out of the almost depressed like state he had fallen into. Now he was curious what was up with his partner. The one who so easily ignored his presence and tried to get him killed. Deidara entered his and Sasori's room. The red head man was working on one of his latest puppets. A shinobi who showed excellent skills with katon jutsu. Sasori had already gutted the ninja and was working on ensuring the skin would last. Deidara dropped onto his bed and watching his Danna working. Not say anything for the time been. Time passed slowly before.

"Sasori Danna un?"

"What do you want brat?"

"Why do you hate me so much un?"

Sasori froze slightly before continuing working on his puppet. He thought over his answers carefully. Did he lie to the brat? Or tell the truth? He hated Deidara for his openness, ability to figure him out and most of all the way he was changing Sasori. He hated Deidara because he changed over the months of Akatsuki. The red head had almost proclaimed the brat art. His looks and the way he refused to change for Akatsuki had almost made Sasori respect the brat. Only he changed. Proving Deidara's early point of "nothing ever lasts." It was ruining Sasori's true beliefs on art.

"I've never once said I hate you brat." The red head finally replied.

"You don't have to Sasori Danna un. You make painstakingly obvious. You have no regards for my life, you even sabotage me on missions un." Deidara stated with little emotion.

"Tch."

"I'm nothing more than a puppet to you am I Sasori Danna un?"

"You're less than a puppet brat. I at least have uses for my puppets." Sasori muttered with venom.

"Un. I'm sorry I'm such a let down to you un." Deidara didn't object to this. His whole life he had never been worth anything.

"Hn. Why do you always lie to Leader?"

"It doesn't matter un."

"Tell me brat."

"No."

Sasori stared into Deidara's one showing eye. The other one hidden away behind the shock of blonde hair.

"You dare disobey me brat?" Sasori asked with annoyance.

"I wasn't aware I had to obey you. I was under the impression Leader was the only _Leader_ in the organization un." The blonde replied, gaining back some fire in his voice.

"You said yourself when you first joined you're only my subordinate. Just because you haven't died yet doesn't mean I think of you as my equal. I don't even think of you as a partner."

"I'm aware of that Sasori. You're disregards on human lives are disgusting un."

"You said it yourself brat. Human lives are..fleeting." Sasori almost smirked. He knew he had the brat there. Deidara couldn't argue without going back on his 'true' meaning of art.

"Un... You know what Sasori. I'll do you a favor on our next mission un." Deidara's was laced with resentment as he stood from his bed and headed to the rock door.

"What's that supposed to mean brat?"

"Why does it matter to you? I'm nothing more than a life at your disposal un." Deidara declared this then left the room.

Sasori sat on the floor, thoughts crossing his mind. What favor could the brat honestly do for him? The red head froze. Understanding now. _'Stupid brat. If that's what he wants to do I won't stop him."_ Sasori felt an uneasy feeling clenching at his stomach. It was true that he constantly tried to prevent Deidara from returning back to base after a mission. However he could kill the brat with one swipe of his scorpion tail. He always left the brat alive and he always knew the brat would return to base. The red head turned back to his puppet. Staring at it. "Will you fade away into nothing more than a memory? Can you truly last forever?" Sasori asked quietly before returning to his work on the puppet.

...........................................................................

Leader had assigned Deidara and Sasori a mission. The red head felt slight dread eating away at him. Deidara had not spoken to him since declaring that he was only a life at the disposal of Sasori. What worried Sasori was this might be the last mission he had with the brat. Though he kept telling himself he should be grateful that he would no longer have to put up with the brat. He couldn't imagine the organization without Deidara. He couldn't picture himself with any other partner than the brat.

Both Akatsuki nin had left at dawn. Making their way to the Waterfall Country. It would only take them four days travel, as Sasori was not traveling in Hiruko. Leader stated that this mission would need to be completed fast and with stealth. Meaning Hiruko would slow them down also the bulky puppet wasn't the best for stealth missions.

Sasori found that even out of Hiruko he now only came up to the brats chin. The stupid brat had hit another growth spurt. Sasori wasn't expecting Deidara to talk to him on the mission. The blonde seemed to be in a pissy mood so Sasori just left him to boil in his anger. His expectations failed him though.

"Sasori Danna un?" Deidara called out softly.

"Hn?" Sasori had become accustomed to the 'Sasori Danna un." his blonde bratty partner would often call out.

"Why did you join Akatsuki un?"

"What's it to you brat?"

"It just seems nearly everyone in the organization joined because their village betrayed them somehow un."

"You're right brat. Everyone in the organization has been betrayed be their village."

"Un... I thought as much.. So what did your village do to you?"

"Suna was..Proabably still in, very misguided in the way they teach their ninja..The Kazekage didn't care who got killed as long as the mission was completed. I turned to my art, finding solace in its eternal beauty. No matter what happened the Kazekage couldn't destroy my art. It made me feel invincible. My art made me who I am. So if it couldn't be defeated then neither could I." Sasori dully explained looking at Deidara to make sure the brat was taking it in. The blonde looked at Sasori expectantly. "I wanted to test it, to see if I really was invincible. I fought the Kazekage and I won. I turned him into my first ever human puppet. A token to show, I, a mere tool of the Suna village, could defeat someone so mighty as the Kazekage. I then killed the Kazekage's strongest guard Hiruko. I took both bodies and fled the village. I was fifteen. Akatsuki came to me three weeks after and offered me a position as a member. I took it without hesitating."

"I see un. Do you ever regret you decision?"

"Which one? Leaving Suna? Or Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki un.."

"Yes and no."

"Danna?"

"I will not explain it to you brat. Not now."

"Hai Sasori Danna un."

'Why all the questions brat?"

"Why all the answers Danna?"

"If you don't want my answers then why bother asking me a question brat?" Sasori asked with annoyance, completely missing the sarcastic tone of Deidara.

"You don't really get sarcasm do you un?"

Sasori replied with a small "Tch."

......................................................

Deidara and Sasori crossed over into the Waterfall Country and headed North, going towards the vast ocean. A small clan resided near the ocean; their mission was to take the clan's secret scroll. Leader stressed out that the mission was to be done with stealth and they were not to be caught. The clan were powerful and he doubted two Akatsuki nin would be able to defeat the whole clan by themselves. Though there weren't anymore than twenty people in the clan they had powerful suiton jutsu and exceptional training. Even the youngest members of the clan were well trained in fighting.

The two Akatsuki nin were less than half a day away from the clan's residence. The night was setting in fast and the air was cooling off.

"We should rest for the night. If we leave before sunrise we will get there in the afternoon..We can check the area out before retrieving the scroll when everyone is asleep." Sasori stated to the blonde who nodded.

"Un.. I know a place near here where we can stay un." Deidara said hesitantly.

"How?"

'I used to live in Takigakure after defecting from Iwa un."

"Stupid brat. Of course you'd live in a country right next to your old one." Sasori resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Think about it Sasori Danna un. Would you look in the country next to yours? People often miss the most obvious things un."

Sasori stayed quiet. Realizing once again he'd been outsmarted by the brat. Deidara began heading into a forest and Sasori trailed behind him. After thirty minutes of walking the sound of rushing water could be heard and after another ten minutes the two males came upon a waterfall crashing down from above them. There was a clearing around the river's edge and a small wooden hut was built. The blonde opened the door to the hut and walked in.

"It used to be an ANBU hideout... but they uh meet an untimely demise un." Deidara shrugged sheepishly, looking like he was very much responsible for the ANBU's deaths.

There were only three rooms in the hut. The first room was a kitchen; the two doors leading off the hut went into a bathroom and a bedroom. Sasori chose to sit at the dusty table and lighting a half-burnt candle that sat on the table. The soft light flickering around the small room. Deidara sat at another seat and leant his head on his hand. Gazing into the fiery light. Sasori was entranced by the blonde. The soft light hitting Deidara's face made the blonde look truly amazing. Sasori didn't think he'd ever seen something so beautiful. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Deidara. Disgusted at himself for thinking that.

Sasori pulled out some food and placed it on the table before grabbing a small piece of sushi and eating it slowly. Sasori noted with annoyance that Deidara didn't bother reaching for the sushi. In the year that he'd been partnered with the brat he could hardly recall anytime that he ate, though he didn't exactly pay close attention to the brat either. Sasori knew that Deidara was however extremely skinny. More so then when he first joined the organization. If Deidara was forced in to a tai jutsu fight, Sasori doubted the blonde would be able to make it out alive. Deidara's body looked so..fragile. The red head was caught in an inner battle. Did he raise his concerns for his partner, after all Deidara had survived for a long time, to lose the brat over something as stupid as weight would be a waste. Then again Sasori had a feeling Deidara was going to do something stupid on this mission so it would be a wasted effort. Then again..

"Brat. Why don't you eat something?" Sasori stated. If the brat did something stupid in this mission Sasori would save him. No. Not save him. Repay him for when Deidara saved the red head on their first mission together.

"I don't want to un." Deidara said with a childish tone.

"Ninja's who have eating disorders never live long brat."

"I don't have an eating disorder Danna un." Deidara replied annoyed.

"It looks like it brat. You rarely eat. Stop been so stupid. It's not like you're ever going to be fat when you're a ninja."

"You don't know anything un. I don't care about my weight. Stay out of what you don't understand un." The blonde boy snapped out angrily.

"Listen here brat, I don't give a shit about what you do but if you get killed simply because of your weight I'm going to be pissed." Sasori replied, his voice fighting Deidara's for anger.

"When aren't you pissed un?"

"Why are you against eating brat?"

"I told you un. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I like the feeling of been empty un. I blame it on the bastard of a Tsuchikage. Who drilled so much shit into my head that I eventually couldn't block it all out un. Now if I feel anything but empty it feels so wrong, I can't stand it un." Deidara said slowly.

"Why did the Tsuchikage have such an effect on you brat? I'm sure other ninja weren't influenced so much by him. You make it seem like he specifically chose you to be an example."

"It's because he did un. I guess that's what you get when you were the Tsuchikage's son un." Deidara spat out bitterly.

"Then why were you so hated? Shouldn't you have been treated like royalty brat?" Sasori asked with slight confusion. He hadn't expected Deidara to ever be the son of the deceased Tsuchikage, and not only that kill his own father and leader of his former village.

"I guess so un. The Tsuchikage hated me though, I was a freak. He used to treat me nice when mother was around but she was killed on a mission when I was four. After that I just became an example. I was shaped to be exactly how the Tsuchikage wanted his ninja. He never cared about my well being. Other people figured that out easily and turned against me too un."

"So you killed your own Father brat?"

"I never thought of his as my Father un. He didn't treat me like a son so why should I think of him as a Father?

"I understand brat."

Deidara didn't reply, he just stared at Sasori through the candlelight.

"When we finish this mission, I want you to try and eat more brat. I need you to train in tai jutsu, you can't rely on long distance all the time. You need to be able to hold your own in a close range fight." Sasori stated dully.

"I was under the impression you wanted me gone un."

"I did. Now though, it would just be more of an annoyance to replace you. "

"Aw, is Sasori Danna growing attached to me un?" Deidara smirked.

"Don't push it brat."

"Whatever un. Like I said the other day. I'll do you a favor for you on this mission. Seemings it's what you truly want un." Deidara stood then and headed into the bedroom leaving Sasori at the table deep in thought.

The red head knew he'd stop Deidara killing himself on this mission. It was disturbing him how much he wanted to protect the stupid brat. Sasori couldn't exactly say he had friends among the organization. Hell, before Deidara and Hidan came along, friends amongst anyone but partners was thought weird. Now though, the members interacted more. The base felt more light and cheerful instead of empty and dead. Sasori guessed that if he had to say he had any friends it would be Kisame and Kakuzu. They knew each other the longest and even fought by each other's sides. They didn't truly know Sasori though. The red head came to the heart-sinking conclusion that Deidara was truly his closest friend in Akatsuki. Deidara understood him and even made the effort to talk to him. Yet the blonde thought that Sasori only hated him, wanted him dead and the most upsetting thing to Sasori was that he knew Deidara would never consider the red head his closest friend. A soft bang was heard as Sasori hit his head on the table. Dust flying off the unused table.

Sasori was unsure when he even started caring for the brat but it was too late to try and stop it now. He'd protect the idiotic brat tomorrow; he'd do whatever it took to make sure he returned to Akatsuki with Deidara. The red head sighed and went into the same room as Deidara disappeared in before. The blonde was breathing softly on the bottom of a bunk head. Sasori walked over to the other set of bunk beds and dropped onto the bottom one. Lying down and watching Deidara sleep until he too was claimed by sleep.

**Katon: Fire (Jutsu)  
**

**Suiton: Water (Jutsu)  
**

**Next chapter is called: The Irony Of Dying On Your Birthday.  
If you want to find out what happens in that chapter, I'm more likely to update if I get reviews XD**


	5. The Irony of Dying on Your Birthday

**AN: No time skip here, it just continues on with the mission. **

**Warning: Don't read this chapter if you don't want to see..The darker side of Deidara... children will be pointlessly slaughtered in this chapter. Don't forget that Deidara is a missing nin. A slightly insane one too xD**

**Warning: Reading this whole chapter without looking away may cause blindness. Also possible insanity as you're thinking "will this ever end?"**

**Note: Updates for this and all my other fics will be a lot slower from now on because in the next week and a half college/year 12 starts plus I have an anime convention and a still not finished Deidara cosplay costume =/ and I have to move out into the college rooms cause I live too far away from the college to live at home. Which means also that I won't have as much acess to the internet anymore. I shall try and update whenever I can.**

**Reviews would be nice? =D  
**

Deidara was oddly quiet as both males covered the distance between themselves and their mission, to steal a secret scroll from a secretive clan skilled in suiton jutsu. Sasori should have known something was wrong with his blonde partner. Even when he'd changed to Akatsuki's demands, emotionless. He was never this quiet. It felt different and it felt wrong. Like the air around them was slowly been sucked away making everything hazy and hard to breathe. Sasori hated this more than when Deidara was actually talking. The red head just knew something bad was going to happen.

The darkening skies brought in an ominous and dark feeling. The first clap of thunder almost stopped Sasori's heart. He looked over to see Deidara's reaction on the storm. Normally the blonde would babble with excitement and beg to fly up into the stormy skies, which Sasori always dully told him 'no.' it made Sasori's heart sink just slightly to see the blonde show no emotion towards to raging sky. Deidara kept his head lowered, watching the dirt kick up around his feet, his face was blank, and no emotions were present. Deidara was rivaling Itachi for emotionless bastard award at the moment. Sasori had the strong urge to lean over and shake his blonde partner until some kind of emotion came back.

"You're unusually quiet brat." Sasori couldn't take it anymore. The red head knew that it was unlike him to even care but the stupid brat was changing him.

"Does it bother you un?" Deidara whispered out.

"Why would it bother me?"

"It's obvious un. You questioned me about it. Shouldn't you be grateful that I'm not talking un?"

"I am. I just don't want your brooding to fuck the mission up." Sasori snapped out, saving himself from admitting that he was actually concerned.

"Isn't an emotionless shinobi better than one with messy emotions un? Doesn't ever village drill that into their ninja's heads un?"

"Hn." Sasori frowned; the blonde was once again outsmarting him. "I was under the impression you hated those people. That you refused to be like them. I guess you're just weak then if you go back on what you believe in."

"I'm not weak un! I refuse to be like them." Deidara snapped out, anger and annoyance shadowing his face.

Sasori just smirked. He'd succeeded in making the brat show some emotion. The silence wasn't as bad as before.

Deidara kept the annoyed expression on his face and gazed up at the stormy sky. Lighting shot across the sky in beautiful displays of light and the thunder rumbled all around them. Storms reminded the blonde of his art. Loud exploding noise and beautiful light. He wanted to fly among the flashes and rumbling no matter how dangerous it was. Sasori questioning his lack of ability to stay strong in his own beliefs annoyed Deidara. Yet with slight interest he also noted that once Sasori got a flare up out of the blonde he just smirked and fell quiet. Was that his plan? To anger emotion out of Deidara? The blonde just huffed slightly and glared at Sasori. The red head would never understand him or his actions. Deidara seemed like the least messed up nin in the Akatsuki yet he was probably the hardest to understand. His emotions flared out and occasionally disappeared. His head was so full of the Tsuchikage's teachings that he found it hard to ignore them all. Ninja are meant to be emotionless..Empty... there should be no difference between slashing the throat of a thirty-year-old or a three-year-old. If they're the mission then it doesn't matter who they are. Human lives are so fleeting. Deidara snorted softly. It was the Tsuchikage's fault he was so messed up.

_"Deidara come with me."_

_"Hai Otou-san"_

_"Tsuchikage-Sama." The older male corrected harshly.  
_

_"Un?"_

_"That is what you will call me Deidara."_

_"Hai...Tsuchikage-Sama."_

_A seven year old Deidara followed his Father..no Tsuchikage.. diligently. Keeping quiet until they came to the basement of the Tsuchikage's building. Deidara was lead to a large room and told to wait. After ten minutes or so of complete and utter boredom for the seven-year-old ,the door was opened and the Tsuchikage returned. Only this time he was dragging in someone behind him. Deidara grinned in recognition. It was one of the children from the orphanage; he often played with them when the Tsuchikage wasn't training him. The boy was around ten years old and had muddy brown hair and grey eyes, his clothes were close to rags and he was covered in dirt. Deidara looked at his own clothes, clean and well looked after. Deidara couldn't remember the boy's name. Maybe the Tsuchikage had arranged a play date or something. The blonde wasn't sure but he knew he was excited. _

_"Hi! Have you come to play with me un?!" Deidara gushed out with excitement, bouncing on his feet slightly._

_The orphan began to speak but was silence by a backhand across the face from the Tsuchikage._

_"You'll never become a shinobi if you don't learn how to kill. You're old enough that killing a low life like this shouldn't be hard."_

_"Kill..un?"_

_"He won't hesitate to kill you. If you don't learn to strike back you'll be dead on your first mission."_

_"I won't.. I can't kill him! He's my friend un!"_

_"Don't be stupid. You have no friends. You're nothing. You're simply a tool for my use! Now kill him!"_

_"No!"_

_The Tsuchikage grinned cruelly and grabbed the ten-year-old orphan. Whispering something in his ear before throwing two kunai into the room and leaving. The orphan dove at the kunai and held both of them in his scrawny hands. He stared at Deidara, so many emotions flashing through his eyes. Despair. Hunger. Need. Regret. Confusion._

_The orphan ran at Deidara clutching the kunai, he had never been trained but he watched ninja spar together and him and the other orphan children often played 'ninja'. Deidara just stood in confusion. The blonde grunted in pain as a kunai sliced his arm. Deidara jumped back and glared._

_"What was that for un?"_

_"I'm... I'm going to kill you!"_

_The scrawny orphan rushed forward to attack again, this time Deidara was ready and as the orphan went to strike with the kunai Deidara ducked and punched him in the stomach. The orphan emitted a small squeak and coughed heavily. Dropping the kunai. Deidara grabbed one of them and left the other for the orphan. He believed in a fair fight. The orphan didn't hesitate to grab the abandoned kunai and held it out in front of him. Deidara noted that he wasn't really holding it correctly. Both boys stared at each other before rushing towards each other. Sparks flew off the kunai as they smashed against each other. Deidara was clearly stronger because he already had ninja training but the orphan had something the blonde didn't. Sheer desperation. It was sometimes the strongest emotion you could have in a fight._

_Deidara blocked the attacks one after another, not wanting to hurt his orphan friend. It was getting hard to block the attacks though and finally a kunai struck him in the chest before been ripped back out. Deidara's blood trickled out of the wound and he clutched his kunai loosely._

_"Why..Why are you doing this un?!"_

_"Because I hate you! You don't deserve to live! You're nothing to me and I'm going to end your life!"_

_The two kunai clashed again, this time Deidara was only just holding the attacks off, been wounded twice already and dealing with so much confusion about what was happening. The blonde knocked the kunai out of the orphan's hand only to be attacked by punches and kicks. Bruises and scratches lined the blonde's body already. Deidara finally snapped. He jumped to dodge a kick then aimed a punch to the orphan's face. Knocking him to the floor. The blonde kicked the orphan in the side before jumping back. Kunai still held in his hand. The orphan pulled himself up and flung himself at Deidara. The orphans punches and kicks were ill aimed with no real strength. Deidara's attacks were almost flawless after having so much training. The orphan was weakening and put all his strength behind a punch to Deidara's head. The punch would have hit if the blonde didn't suddenly disappear into the ground and spring up behind the orphan. Deidara held the kunai tightly and put it to the throat of the orphan. All rational thoughts had left Deidara as he only fought for his survival. Deidara dug the kunai into the throat of the orphan before ripping it along the width of the throat. Tearing muscle and blood vessels. The blood sprayed down in a shower of sticky red and the orphan fell to the ground gasping out. After each gasp more blood would rush through the wound before eventually no more gasps were heard. The orphan lay still in his own blood. _

_Deidara began to cry and fell to the ground, dropping the kunai. The door opened and the Tsuchikage smiled maliciously. Over the next three years Deidara went through this process over and over until he showed to emotion for killing another person. By this time he'd began his art, blowing the opponent away in a fine bloody mist. Ninja and civilians all thought of the little blonde boy as a monster._

The blonde sighed heavily at the memories he tried to hard to push away. Deidara knew now that he was never the monster, it was the Tsuchikage who was the monster. Deidara tried to pull himself away from the memories and thoughts. Concentrating on his surroundings instead. A sharp drop on one side leading down to a rapid river and steady mountains climbing up into the clouds on the other side. It was late in the afternoon meaning they should be nearing the clan's location soon. Discretely fiddling with the mechanic eye scope that was hidden behind his blonde hair he zoomed in on the area. Frowning slightly and smoothing down his blonde bang.

"Sasori Danna..un?"

"Brat?"

"I think..there's people heading towards us un."

"How do you know that brat?"

"I just do un."

"Are you hiding something from me brat?" Sasori asked, only just keeping anger out of his voice.

"No.. Cloak your chakra Danna un." Deidara muttered and cloaked his chakra.

Sasori frowned and copied Deidara before been pulled off the path and up the gradual-climbing mountain. The blonde dropped behind a large rock and pulled Sasori down with him. Before the red head could question he felt four unknown chakra spike the air. Giving Deidara a questioning look who just ignored the look and fiddled with his blonde bang again. Turning and facing towards the four unknown chakra. Deidara smirked before turning back to Sasori. Giving a grin to the red head man before placing pulling out his kasa and placing it on his head and flying out behind the rock and jumping onto the path in front of four ninja. The squad stilled at the sight of the ninja who landed in front of them.

The red head muttered something about stupid brat as a partner before joining him on the path. Sasori looked at the four ninja. Most likely a genin squad, three children around the ages of twelve and an older man, most likely a jounin. Their squad leader stood in slight confusion of the now two nin standing in front of them. Sasori nearly killed Deidara when he realized the hiate-ates of the ninja. Iwakagure.

"You stupid brat. You risk exposure over something like this?" Sasori snapped out angrily.

"Mind your own business Danna un. I didn't ask you to tag along."

"Now is not the time for petty revenge. We have a time limit and I don't like making people wait." The red head head muttered out dully.

"Then go. I'll handle this myself and catch up you with you later un." Deidara replied loudly.

"Brat. You don't get wh-" Sasori was cut off.

""Who the hell are you?!" One of the young genin ninja asked shrilly.

"-Why we're partnered." The red head continued like nothing had happened.

"I know Danna! It's so we're not such easy targets un!"

"Tch. Fine whatever. Do what you want." Sasori crossed his arms.

"I will un." Deidara said with childish defiance.

The blonde Akatsuki nin turned his attention back to the Iwa squad. The jounin was now in front of the three genin. Smart move. Obviously he sensed some threat from the two nin. It was unlikely the Iwagakure knew much or if anything about Akatsuki. The jounin most likely just thought the two black cloaked nin were bandits of some sort. Deidara recognized the jounin. He'd even worked on the same squad with him once. The blonde smirked; it was hidden by the high collar and kasa though. Deidara uncloaked his chakra and Sasori followed suit. The flare or chakra hitting the air made all four Iwa nin flinch slightly. The jounin was instantly in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" He asked bravely.

"Oh. Nothing much un. How have you been Kimiro?" Deidara asked pleasantly.

"Ho..how do you know my name?" Kimiro asked with confusion plastered across his tanned face.

"I don't see why that matters un. Not when I'm about to turn you into my art un."

"Art..You... you!" Kimiro stuttered out before throwing kunai at the cloaked nin.

Deidara tutted lightly and blocked them with ease. He brought his hand up making Kimiro flinch slightly, instead of attacking Deidara pulled his kasa off. Revealing his face and scored hiate-ate. The blonde just smirked again.

"Miss me un?"

"You bastard! You killed my parents!" The twelve-year-old that interrupted Sasori earlier yelled out and ran towards Deidara with a kunai in each hand.

Reminding the blonde so much of the orphan friend he killed when he was seven. Kimiro held out a hand and stopped the screaming twelve-year-old. The young boy mustered the best look of hate he could get before sending towards the blonde who just stared back coolly and shoving one hand inside his cloak where he kept his bag of clay. The hand mouths quickly chewing the clay up. With his free hand the blonde took out a kunai and held it defensively.

"I'm taking you back to the village Deidara. You'll be sentenced for your crimes there." Kimiro stated gravely. He had no doubt that he could take Deidara out with ease. Even though the blonde showed a great amount of chakra and there was also the red head but back in Iwa the jounin had fought Deidara before and won. The red head looked nothing more than a bored teenager with no real skill.

"What makes you think I want to go back un?" Deidara asked with boredom.

"You don't have a choice. It's time to pay for your crimes." Kimiro sneered out.

"I never committed any crimes un."

"You killed over a thousand people Deidara. You took the lives of children, parents, siblings, elderly and not to mention your own Father! The Tsuchikage!" The Iwa jounin yelled out with hatred and disgust.

"They all deserved to die un! You all do! You doubted my art and called me a monster. I didn't commit a crime un! I turned them into my first masterpiece and helped rid the sin of Iwagakure un!" Deidara ranted out hysteria and a crazed look in his one showing eye.

"You're delusion." Kimiro stated with disgust before charging at the blonde.

Deidara held the jounin off with the kunai in his left hand whilst his right hand chewed his clay. He felt his right hand spit out the clay and he clamped his hand around the moist substance. Sculpting it until four ants took form. Deidara ripped his hand back out of his cloak and grinned mechanically. Dropping the insects on the ground and guiding three of them over to the shell shocked genin. The ants crawled up to the children's necks discreetly.

"Do you really want to fight me un? You should be more worried about saving them." Deidara jabbed his thumb in the direction of the unsuspecting children.

"Can you really kill three children in cold blood Deidara? You said yourself that you're not a monster." Kimiro attempted reasoning with the crazed blonde for the safety of his genin.

"Katsu!" Deidara called out viciously. Exploding one of the ants. The children screamed as the only kunoichi amongst them lost her life. The ant exploded turning her head and top half of her body into a fine red hazy mist. Covering the other two boys. The rest of the smoking corpse fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"You..you fucking monster!" Kimiro shouted out before rapidly forming hand signs and shouting out "Doton Doryuu Taiga!"

The ground around Deidara turned into thick and deep muddy river sucking the blonde into the brown earthy substance. The blonde swore and instead of struggling let himself relax into the mud. Deidara disappeared completely before the whole ground exploded loudly. Sending rocks and mud flying in every direction. Sasori jumped out of the way and crouched behind a rock. The jounin that trapt the blonde in the mud formed my hand signs and called out-

"Doton Doryuu Heki." Mud sprayed out onto the ground before him and formed a large earth wall. Protecting him and the two blood covered genin.

Deidara sat calmly on a large rock about thirty meters up the mountain. He switched himself with a Kibaku nendo bunshin. His self-destruction clone. The blonde held his hand up in a familiar handsign and called down the mountain "katsu." With a calm and almost dead tone. A loud explosion and one scream. The remaining genin cowered away from the two dead bodies of his teammates. The ground was sprayed with the blood of the innocent children. The blonde snorted. That was an incorrect statement. The chance of them being innocent was unlikely. They would already have blood of others staining their small hands. The only child that survived was the one who tried to attack Deidara before.

Kimiro let the earth wall fall away and formed more rapid handsigns before running up the mountain towards Deidara. Instead of attacking the blonde Kimiro ran straight past and slammed his hand into the mountainside and yelled out-

"Iwa Nadarea." The rocks below Kimiro began to break away and form a rock avalanche heading straight towards Deidara. The blonde jumped off the rock and began dodging the falling rocks before finally taking a leap off the mountainside and plummeting straight towards the ground. Throwing a bird out into the open bird and forming a handsign the bird began to grow in size quickly and it dove under Deidara, catching the blonde before he slammed into the ground.

The blonde frowned at the forming bruises on his body. He'd been hit by quite a few rocks in the avalanche. The blonde grew bored and flew his bird up to where Kimiro was standing. Dropping off his bird about five meters away.

"You were dead from the start un." Deidara stated calmly.

"I won't lose to someone like you."

"Wrong. You already lost un." Deidara formed his all too familiar handsign and grinned before calling out "katsu!"

The fourth ant had found its way onto Kimiro's neck also. The jounin's eyes widened in fear before his head was blown away into the red haze that Deidara loved so much. Even from five meters away the blonde was showered in the fine rain of blood.

"I told you that you'd become my art un." Deidara called out to the now lifeless and bloody corpse before melting his bird into clay and jumping down the mountainside with quick ease. Landing in front of the remaining genin who just watched his teammates and squad leader be killed without mercy. "Return to Iwa and tell them never to let their guards down un. I will finish what I started." Deidara said coldly before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Leaving the crying genin surrounded by the bloody mess of his teammates.

Deidara dropped onto the ground next to Sasori who was still crouched behind the rock where he took refuge earlier. The red haired male glanced at his blood soaked partner.

"Was that really necessary brat?" Sasori asked with annoyance.

"No." Deidara smirked cruelly.

"Tch. Come on. We lost precious time because of your idiotic slaughter of small children."

"I only killed two of the kids un.."

"Why even bother? They're weak and not only that you left the one child alive that's most likely going to turn into another Uchiha Sasuke and spend the rest of his life trying to kill you."

"I know. It will be fun un." Deidara smirked.

Both males took off running along the mountainside before jumping back on a path but instead of returing to the main path, they found a small almost un-noticeable path.

........................................................................................................

After running for around twenty minutes the blonde slowed down to a cautious walk. Sasori shot him an annoyed glare for the slow pace.

"We're close to the clan un."

"How close?"

"Uh..Close?" Deidara replied blankly.

"_Brat_." Sasori stressed out Deidara's name.

"Fine. It's eight hundred metres away un."

"Tell me how you know these things brat." Sasori demanded. Getting sick of his blonde partner always knowing things like this but not saying how he knew.

"No." Deidara smoothed down his blonde bang again.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing un!"

Sasori grabbed hold of Deidara's wrist and pulled his hand away from the blonde bang. Deidara struggled against Sasori's cold hand. The red haired male used his other hand to reach for the blonde hair. Deidara squirmed and pushed Sasori's hand away with his free one. The puppet master frowned and grabbed hold of both hands. Deidara stepped back and tripped, sending both males onto a heap on the rocky ground. The red head took advantage of his position on top of Deidara and held both the blonde's hands on the ground above Deidara's head. With his free hand he pushed the blonde bang out of the way and froze at Deidara's terrified face. He almost wished he could take back moving the blonde hair but it was too late. The mechanic contraption that Deidara tried to hard to hide stood out against his face, its ugliness was completely opposite to Deidara's handsome face. It looked so wrong on the blonde. Yet it suited him.

"What is it brat?" Sasori asked gently. Not moving from the position he was in.

"It's..an eye scope un." Deidara said softly. His only blue eye showing doubt and fear.

"It allows you to see things that are in a distance?"

"Un.."

"Then it's useful for us brat. Why hide it for so long?" Sasori sat up and rolled off the blonde.

"I hate it un. It's a reminder of the Tsuchikage and what he did to me un!"

"What did he do brat?"

Deidara twisted his face into a menacing sneer before telling Sasori.

_An eleven-year-old Deidara stood at attention in front of the Tsuchikage's desk._

_"Your stupid explosions meant the failure of the mission. You are banned from using that form of attack again! Stick to what you're taught you freak."_

_"No! I won't abandon my art un!"_

_"Don't talk back to me!" The Tsuchikage stood from his seat and calmly walked to Deidara. Standing in front of the blonde and grabbing hold of Deidara's head. Wrenching it up towards him. "Stop using explosions you little freak."_

_"They're not explosions un! They're art!"_

_The Tsuchikage held a kunai with his free hand. Pointing towards the blonde's face._

_"Stop using them."_

_"NO!" Deidara yelled defiantly._

_The Tsuchikage pushed the kunai forward. A scream emitted through the air as the kunai was dragged through the blonde's face. Ripping his eye to shreds. Blood spurted out of the wound and Deidara sunk to the floor in pain. The Tsuchikage walked back to desk and eyed the three other people in the room._

_"Get him out of here. And let this be an example of disobeying." He stated cruelly before returning to his tedious paperwork._

_When Deidara was twelve he received his first eye scope. It was painful to attach but at least he could see again. When he was fifteen, only months before he abandoned his village he received his latest eye scope. It was an updated version allowing him to zoom in on objects as far away as one kilometer._

Sasori furrowed his face in slight anger. No wonder the brat was so insane, his father, the Tsuchikage abused the blonde for the sake of being an example. Deidara had little say in his actions in Iwagakure. Despite that the blonde said he was a jounin, Sasori highly doubted that Deidara ever got to lead a squad or make any important decisions regarding the team's mission. Even in Akatsuki it was the same, Sasori never let Deidara have control in the missions. The red head wondered if he'd regret this decision.

"Brat. I'm letting you decide what to do for the rest of this mission." Sasori stated liked it was no big deal.

"Seriously un?! Why?" Deidara exclaimed loudly. Sasori struggled to believe that this was the same ninja who just slaughtered two genin and a jounin only a few hours earlier simply because he hated Iwagakure.

"You're..Eye scope will be benifical..in.."Sasori struggled to think of a way to tell Deidara it was purely for the fact to give the blonde some freedom and..trust. "Just do it." Sasori ended grumpily.

"Thank you Sasori Danna un.." Deidara was truly happy. He'd never had the chance to be the leader in a mission. No one ever trusted him or his art; he was simply a tool to be used by the others in his squad. It sickened him. Now he finally had the chance he always wanted, to take control in something. He just couldn't believe it was Sasori who was giving him this chance. The blonde would try his best not to let the red haired male down. All thoughts of 'doing Sasori a favor' on this mission were gone. Deidara was going to be succesul..he wanted..no needed Sasori to be proud of him.

The blonde set his face to determination, thinking out a plan for the mission that now rested in his hands. The blonde messed around with his scope for awhile, trying to get a good idea of the clan's hideout.

"We'll need to be closer un.." Deidara muttered out softly before standing and making his way to clan's hideout. Sasori followed behind him. Giving Deidara complete control. The two males covered the distance of about six hundred meters before Deidara finally stopped again. Even though the hideout now only laid two hundred meters in front of them it was difficult to see. It was built of the very stone and earth that surrounded it, the perfect camouflage. Sasori knew if Deidara wasn't here this mission would have been a lot more difficult.

"Can you see how many clan members are inside?" Sasori questioned quietly.

"I don't have X-ray vision un." Deidara replied hotly.

"How am I supposed to know what that thing does brat?"

"You're not un. You shouldn't even know I have it."

"Stop being childish."

"Stop being a prick un."

"I'm not you stupid brat!"

"The ending of that sentence states otherwise un."

"I said that _after _you called me a prick."

"You started it un."

"Shut the hell up brat."

"No. You shut up. I'm leader of this mission now un and I'll do what I want and you'll follow me un!" Deidara said smugly.

Sasori just stared at his blonde partner. The power had gone to Deidara's head so quickly.. Stupid brat. The blonde just looked more smug as Sasori fell quiet. The red head wasn't obeying the demanding blonde's orders he was just too shocked to reply. The two Akatsuki nin stayed silent for a while as Deidara stared off into the direction of the hideout.

"That's better un. Now they don't have any guards that I can see and I'm pretty sure there's about fifteen people there un."

"You said you don't have X-ray vision brat."

"I don't. They do however have a door un. People often use doors to go in and out of un." Deidara said with amusement.

"..." Sasori was once again left without anything to say. This would be the last time Deidara got to lead a mission.

"There's around six children under the age of ten un. There's.. two elderly figures. I think there's a few teenagers and the rest are adults. I'm not sure about any others un." The blonde informed Sasori quickly.

"What are we going to do then brat?" Sasori ground out. This whole letting Deidara take control thing was killing him.

"Wait until everyone goes to bed un. It will be easiest to sneak in and locate the scroll then un." Deidara nodded proudly of this idea, even though that was Sasori's original plan anyway.

Deidara watched the hideout intently for around thirty minutes before turning to Sasori.

"Sasori Danna un?"

"Hn?"

"Are you sure the scroll's located in their hideout un?"

"That's what I've been told by Leader. Do you want to question that brat?" Sasori asked with slight cruelty.

"Un. I don't think it's there." Deidara took no notice of Sasori's tone.

"What do you mean brat? Where else would it be?"

"Well there's supposed to be twenty people in the clan so five are missing un."

"They could be on some kind of mission brat or perhaps they haven't used that thing called a door." Sasori muttered with mocking tone.

"Or they could be guarding the scroll's location un."

"Why would they move it brat?"

"Because Danna un. They know we're coming un." Deidara grimaced.

"Tch. That's impossible brat."

"Are we doing this mission for Leader or a third party un?" The blonde questioned suddenly.

"Both. Leader wants the scroll; he's planning on double crossing the third party. They already paid him half. He's going to give them a fake scroll and once he receives the second payment he'll kill them."

"Then the third party knows un and they've betrayed us."

"Why are you so confident that the scroll's not here brat?"

"Just trust me Danna un." Deidara insisted.

"Fine. Where's the scroll then?"

"Give me a minute un." Deidara moved his head around slowly, trying to find the scroll. "Found it un." He said smugly.

"Where?"

"It's three hundred meters away from this hideout un. I can't tell how many people are guarding it." Deidara frowned slightly.

"Good job brat." Sasori truly meant the compliment. Deidara really wasn't as idiotic as he acted, to figure all that out by only looking at the base from two hundred meters away and having little background on the people who ordered the mission.

"Because of it's location we can't go to it directly, not without crossing paths with the other members of the clan. We'll have to go around the hideout first un." Deidara stood up and began heading right in a large circular arc as he headed around the hideout. Sasori following behind him still.

Passing around the larger than average hill they once again came to a stop. A small temple stood only one hundred meters away. Guarded by four members of the clan. Almost like Deidara predicted. Obviously he was off by one clan member though. Sasori tried to think of a scathing comment but came up empty handed. The brat still did a good job despite a tiny miscalculation.

"I doubt they'll rest un. They're probably taking solider pills. I'm guessing they'll switch over guard shifts eventually but I think it will take place here to ensure the temple won't be left alone un."

"I agree brat. So what now?"

"We're far away enough that attacks won't be heard by the other clan members..though I won't be able to use my art un. Loud attacks will work against us in this mission un." Deidara sat down behind a tree, deep in thought.

"Hurry up brat." Sasori mumbled out dully after about ten minutes of quiet.

"I can't think with you breathing down my neck un." Deidara replied with annoyance.

"Hn." Sasori moved away from the blonde, he really wasn't that close to the stupid brat.

"I have a plan un." Deidara began to tell Sasori his carefully thought out plan, the red haired male just nodded and listened.

...............................

The sky was inky black and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds. Very little could be seen in the middle of the night. It was an almost suffocating darkness. A boy no older than ten with light brown hair and big green eyes wasn't effected though as he ran towards the four guards surrounding the small temple. The little boy stood some distance away and waved at the guards. A middle age guard walked over to the boy who stood amongst the protection of the trees. The boy chewed on his fingers nervously before his eyes widened and he hurried into the trees where they were thicker. The guard sighed and reached out to the little boy, halting him effectively.

"What are you doing here Tomo?" The guard asked quietly.

"I wanted to help you.." The boy said equally as quiet, still chewing on his fingers.

"You know you're not allowed, not until you come of age."

"Aw pleaseee." The tone was almost a sarcastic one but the guard didn't pick it up.

"Go home now Tomo." The guard made a shoo-ing motion.

"I don't want to un." The boy stated defiantly. All nervousness gone.

"Un..? That's not like you Tomo. You're normally very correct in your speech." The guard scolded lightly.

The guard gasped out as a kunai slid into his chest, ripping apart all his organs and spilling his blood as easy as rain falls from the sky. The guard gave a sickening groan and began to drop to the ground. The small boy grabbed hold of the guard before he hit the ground. laying him softly onto the ground as to not make a noise. The small boy made a few handsigns and whispered out 'henge' Instead of a small boy a now replica like figure of the guard stood with a smirk.

The false guard headed back to the temple quietly. Stopping once he reached his post.

"What did Tomo want Sanji?" A female guard asked with slight interest.

"He wanted to help us guard." Sanji replied in his quiet voice.

"Ah of course he did. He's too nervous though, I doubt he could fight if it came down to it." The youngest guard stated.

"Quiet now. We're here to serve our clan and guard our secrets. Not chat." The oldest guard grumbled out.

All four guards fell into an uneasy silence. They were on high alert because they'd been tipped off about a group of missing nin called The Akatsuki were after their secret scroll. They were unsure whether it was a lie or truth. The scroll had been in their family for almost two hundred years. It had all their secret jutsu and clan secrets. They'd protect it with their lives. The eldest guard who was in his mid fourites frowned as he watched Sanji, his brother who was in his early thirties. Something looked off about his brother.

"Are you okay otouto?" He asked softly, his eyes still watching the south side carefully.

No one answered.

The eldest guard pulled out his sword and spun around, holding the sword to his brother's neck. Sanji only smirked and leant into the blade, cutting his own throat. Instead of bleeding though he simply disappeared into smoke. Leaving all the guards looking around fretfully. A small rumbling was heard and the eldest guard was ripped into the ground. Only his head remained out. The female guard attempted to free the eldest from his prison but with no luck. The sound of something whizzing through the air caught the guard's attention too late. The youngest guard was stuck by three kunai.

The youngest guard whirled around and pulled out his own sword. Ignoring the three kunai. His eyes spotted the enemy and he began attacking relentlessly. Blow after blow the sword of his and his enemies clashed together. Sparks flying in the darkness of the night.

The female guard tried to hold off her attacker, shouting at him to stop. She was unsure why her cousin was attacking her like this. His eyes were glazed over and blood was dripping out of his mouth and eyes. Almost as if he was poisoned. She turned her eyes to the kunai. Only just visible was a trace of purple poison, dripping of the deadly sharp weapons. A groan was heard from behind and she focused her eyes on the eldest guard. A kunai sticking out of the middle of his forehead. Pierced straight up to the hilt of the weapon. She gasped, as a sword sliced through stomach as easy as stabbing butter. The female dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. The only remaining guard retched and blood poured out of his mouth, he tried to take in air only to choke on his own life blood. One of the main things that kept him alive was now slowly and painfully killing him. He fell to the ground and gurgled as the blood filled his mouth. Panic and terror shone in his green eyes as he took his last struggled breath and fell silent.

A small rumbling noise was heard and a dark cloaked figure shot out of the ground and looked around. He was soon joined by a second smaller cloaked figure. The two figures looked around at the carnage, the taller one grinning.

"What do you think Sasori Danna un?"

"Just get the scroll and let's go brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes at his failed attempt of getting a compliment from Sasori. Entering the tiny temple that was only around two meters wide and four meters long. The scroll sat proudly in the middle of the temple on top of a delicately carved stand. The blonde snatched the scroll and shoved it deep into his cloak. The way he handled the scroll was roughly. The dead guards would be rolling in their figuratively graves at seeing the rough handling of their delicate and almost worshipped scroll. Exiting the small temple he nodded at his red haired partner and they began to leave the temple and the three slaughtered guards.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled out from half way up the overly large hill that was situated in the middle of the temple and the clan's hideout.

"I told you there was a fifth guard un." Deidara mumbled out.

"He's probably called back up too."

"Clever un. They had him guard these guards. If something happens to them then he'd get back up un." Deidara sighed.

"What's the plan _now_ brat?" Sasori asked, a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"We leave now un." Deidara turned and muttered, "Or not.."

Another five clan members plus the one who was up the hill surrounded the two missing nin. The blonde sighed wearily.

"We fight then un." Deidara stated before shoving one hand into his clay pouch. No point-using silent attacks anymore.

The red haired male nodded and summoned a puppet from one of the many scrolls hidden in his cloak. A jounin from Sunagakure, he was skilled in doton jutsu. Doton was stronger than suiton so Sasori and his blonde haired partner had an advantage as the blonde was a doton type and Sasori could use his puppet. Deidara watched the three-clan members closest to him, stepping closer to them. A silent signal to Sasori that he'd take these three, leaving the other three clan members to Sasori. The red haired male understood and prepared to attack the three-clan members close to him. They were younger than the previous guards. The oldest out of them would not have been any older than twenty-five and the youngest perhaps only sixteen.

Deidara ran towards his three opponents before at the last minute turning and running past them. Standing five meters away from them he smirked and held his hand out. Six small grasshoppers sat on his hand; he dropped them on the ground and sent them after the three-clan members. The clay grasshoppers bounced around the enemy who tried to swat the pests away. The clan members separated and surrounded Deidara in a triangle. The blonde stayed calm and once again set the grasshoppers to follow the members. This time sending two to each clan member surrounding him. A quick handsign and a shouted 'katsu." and the grasshoppers exploded. Injuring two clan members, the third one was only a mizu bunshin. The two injured clan members weren't injured fatally, only enough to be an annoyance to them, most of the explosion had been warded off by their Sution Mizu Hei jutsu. Water wall.

The third clan member jumped up from the rock he'd taken refuge behind and completed the triangle once again. All three members began fast handsigns. Deidara struggled to keep up with them, he noted that the third member was either a bit off on his handsigns or maybe performing a different jutsu.

"Suiton Taihoudan! " The two youngest members shouted and opened their mouths, shooting a missile of water towards Deidara. The water pounded against him and knocked him back.

"Raiton dendou!" The older male slammed his hands down onto the ground and sent an electric current running along the ground. Once it hit the water that surrounded the blonde it began sparking and sending small lighting bolts off the water.

Deidara was engulfed in the suiton and raiton comb attack. The three-clan members watched in awe as the blonde's body was sent through painful shock waves. The three were left in shock though as their blonde opponent's body exploded and sent them all flying back. Deidara frowned from his hole in the ground. His attacks would be effective against the two that used suiton but now that he knew one of them could use raiton jutsu it made things harder. Raiton was exceptionally strong against his doton jutsu. The blonde sighed and began tunneling under the earth. Heading in the direction of the raiton user. Hoping to get rid of the biggest threat first. The blonde guessed that he about ten meters away and tunneled upwards. Bursting out of the ground and already performing handsigns.

"Doton Doryuu Katsu!" The blonde then slapped his hand against the rocky earth. The earth spilt underneath his hands and traveled towards the shocked ninja who was still recovering from the blast of Deidara's kibaku nendo bunshin. The earth-spilt open under the ninja and Deidara removed his hands off the ground. The spilt earth healed itself again and swallowed the raiton user.

Looking over at his red haired partner Deidara frowned noting that Sasori only had one clan member left to dispose of. Though he seemed to be keeping Sasori on his toes. Powerful suiton and doton jutsu's clashed as the two males fought against each other in an intense battle. The blonde noted that Sasori seemed to be taking his time and was careful not to damage the body of the clan member. Deidara turned his attention away and glanced back at his two remaining opponents. They had both recovered from the blast and stared at Deidara with hatred.

The two-clan members copied each other's handsigns and simultaneously shouted out-

"Suiton Suishouha!" Both clan members directed their hands at Deidara.

A large amount of water materialized and was sent towards the blonde. Slamming into him and smashing him into a rock. The water continued to hit him wave after wave before ending slowly. The blonde groaned and sat up carefully. He hadn't been able to avoid that attack. With a slight wince Deidara stood weakly. The attack had been strong and he was sure he had a broken bone or two. The pain radiating through body, he couldn't even pin point where the pain was coming from. The blonde placed both hands tentatively in his clay pouch and frowning and how soaked the substance was. His hand mouths chewed at the wet substance profusely, trying to rid it of the water and making it suitable for molding.

Both clan members rushed at Deidara and attacked with tai jutsu. The blonde frowned. His other weakness. Sasori was right; he did need to work on it. Struggling to keep his attackers at bay without using his hands the blonde mostly ducked and blocked with his legs. Jumping out of the way to avoid most of the hits. The two-clan members were performing handsigns once again so Deidara aimed a kick to the stomach of the closest clan member. Effectively stopping the form of handsigns as he fell back. The other clan member finished his signs though and began to wield a giant water whip with Suiton Kakuhan jutsu.

The water whip whistled dangerously close to Deidara who only jumped out of the way just before it crashed into the ground where he was standing. The blonde felt his hand mouths spit out his clay and he clamped his hands around the substance. Quickly sculpting four small crows. He threw them into the air and formed his hands into a handsign. The crows grew in size and began to fly towards the enemy. Circling their heads and pecking at their faces. Both males tried to defend their faces with their hands and Deidara grinned mechanically.

"Katsu!" His voice rung out through the darkness followed by loud explosions.

One male fell to the ground in an explosion of bloody mist. The force from the two crows enough to destroy his whole body save for a few small chunks of smoldering flesh and organs. The second male replaced himself with a mizu bunshin. Deidara frowned and looked around for the missing clan member. Spotting his red haired partner staring at the fallen body of his last opponent and opening various scrolls around him. Deidara's mind clicked. That was why Sasori was taking care not to damage the body. He wanted to use the clan member as one of his human puppets. Figures.

Deidara gasped in pain as he felt a sword pierce his stomach before been ripped out again. The blonde pulled out a kunai and spun around, slashing almost blindly as the searing pain of the wound racked his body. The kunai hit its target as Deidara was sprayed in blood as the weapon sliced through the tender neck of his final opponent. Deidara fell to the ground in a grunt of pain and started up at the sky blankly.

"Happy bir..Birthday..to me..un" Deidara whispered out as his vision swam with black spots and then disappeared completely.

.....................................................

**A list of jutsu I used for this chapter. Those with an astrix are made up by me. The others are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Iwa Nadarea: Stone/Rock avalance.  
**

**Doton Doryuu Heki: Earth style wall  
**

**Doton Doryuu Taiga: Earth style earth flow river  
**

**Doton Doryuu Katsu: Earth style split  
**

**Suiton Suishouha: Water style water collision destruction  
**

**Sution Mizu Hei: Water style water wall*  
**

**Suiton Taihoudan: Water style water missile  
**

**Suiton Kakuhan: Water style whip*  
**

**Raiton dendou: Lighting style electric jutsu***

**Mizu bunshin: water clone**

**Kibaku nendo bunshin: exploding clay clone  
**


	6. Second Chance

**AN**: **Another chapter up! I like the end of this; Hidan's so fun to write. **

**Don't worry, I wouldn't kill Deidara so early in the story. **

**Some Hidan and Kakuzu interaction at the end of this. **

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ending and thank you for not killing me xD Thank you for reviewing, You keep me inspired to keep writing.**

Sasori was known never to panic, fret, worry or simple care about anything. It was his reputation to be an emotionless bastard. According to Kisame, the red haired male was in fact worse than Itachi. The stoic Uchiha at least confided in one person and let his guard down around that one person. It surprised Sasori slightly to learn that Itachi trusted Kisame so much. Though it wasn't a disadvantage to their teamwork, it actually improved it. Sasori just couldn't image having to worry about anyone. So as Sasori leant over Deidara's bleeding and still body, the feeling that was creeping in on him was unknown and unwanted.

The red head knew the basic medical procedures on a live body. He knew thousands on a dead body. It shouldn't be too hard to apply the procedures onto a still breathing body. Though the loss of blood would soon level things into Sasori's field. If it had been only a month ago the red head would have left the blonde brat there to bleed to death. Sasori couldn't lie though, on seeing Deidara's crumpled body he simply turned his back and headed back to the Akatsuki base. Sasori wasn't even sure how he ended up at Deidara's side. It just happened.

With his basic ideas of medical procedures and common knowledge, Sasori used the first aid supplies to tightly bandage Deidara's bleeding wound before summoning his favorite puppet; Hiruko. Carefully picking up the unconscious blonde and shoving him inside the puppet. Like hell he was going to carry the brat back to the base. Sasori toyed with idea of getting Zetsu to take Deidara back to the base but the others would talk then for the concern he was taking for Deidara, considering he usually left the brat when he was injured. It was all too much for Sasori to deal with.

Sasori refused to check on Deidara, he refused to make sure the brat was still alive and he refused to show any concern. The only reason he was being so considerate towards the brat was purely for the fact that it would be too troublesome to get a new partner. He'd been with Deidara for close to a year now and despite their disagreements, the two worked well in a team. There was no way Sasori had the tolerance and the patience to receive a new partner and go through the pain of learning teamwork again. It was all so tedious and annoying. So to save that trouble, he'd get the brat back to the base alive. That solved worrying about a new idiotic partner.

Without Deidara's slow pace, whining and general presence, Sasori found that he was able to return to base without stopping, ignoring all needs for food and water. He just kept walking with Hiruko sliding beside him. It was an odd feeling having summoned the puppet but not to be inside it. Was this how Deidara felt? Staring down at the menacing puppet? A small thought flitted through Sasori's head. What would happen if the brat woke up inside the puppet? He'd probably kill himself by accidentally setting one of the many weapon contained compartments off. Sasori couldn't be at fault if that happened. It's not his fault the blonde haired male is an idiot. It didn't really seem to matter anymore to Sasori, he was indifferent about whether the brat was still alive inside the puppet or not. After the first day of walking he completely cleared his head of all thoughts to do with the brat.

Jumping down from the cliff with ease and guiding his puppet after him Sasori waited patiently for the rock door to move and entering into the large cave that was filled with the feeling of death and misery. Quickly bypassing the cave and entering a smaller cavern. Not paying any attention to his surroundings the red haired male walked steadily but with a faster pace than usual. His black cloak swooping out behind him as he turned corners. Sasori finally came to his destination. The sinister and cruel chakra leaking out from under the door was no longer a distraction or a worry. Sasori was used to Leaders chakra, breathing it in like the air around him. Sasori pressed his hand to the door and entered as soon as the path in front of him was clear. Cruel eyes shone viciously in the corner of the room.

"You dare enter without knocking Sasori?" Leader questioned dangerously.

"It was urgent." Sasori replied, keeping his voice neutral.

"That doesn't excuse.." Leader paused, looking at his red haired subordinate and the puppet known as Hiruko, obediently sitting next to its master. "Why are you outside of Hiruko and what did you do to Deidara?"

"That brat's in there." The red haired male replied nochanctly.

"He was injured then?"

"Hai Leader-sama." Sasori replied dully.

"Very well. Show him to me."

Sasori didn't reply, instead opening the small hatch on Hiruko and lifting out the blonde. Sasori noted that the brat was still breathing despite been wounded then stuck inside a puppet without any medical attention for two days. Seriously, did the brat stay alive just to piss him off? Sasori made a small unimpressed sound and all but dropped Deidara's body onto the ground, a slight thud echoed around the room as the body of his blonde partner hit the rock floor.

"I must say, I'm surprised you brought him back. That's unlike you Sasori."

Sasori stayed quite, it wasn't a question. He knew the rules. Don't talk unless it's actually a question. It didn't seem to matter how long Sasori served the organization; Leader still held that same cruel tone and air. Sasori could get used to the chakra but he'd never fully let his guard down. It was pathetic on his half to be weary or even afraid of anyone. Yet Leader seemed to have that affect on everyone, grown men would weep in front of the Leader and beg for their lives. Sasori didn't move as the red eyes wavered slightly before the shadow in the corner seemed to take solid form. The eyes now had many rings around them in and small glints could be seen coming off the solid shadow's form as light caught the face. The solid shadow strode out of the dark corner and towards the fallen blonde.

In the lightest part of the room, Sasori could make out the figure of Leader. Auburn hair, piercings covering his face and those eyes. A kekki genki more sinister than the sharingan. The rinnegan. It was rare that Leader ever showed his true body to anyone in the organization. Only his female partner and the oldest members had seen his true form, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and of course Sasori. Even then, he didn't show his true form to them often. Only when it was absolutely necessary.

Leader seemed to like the mystery and fear he got when he hid in the shadows behind glowing red eyes. Sasori knew that Leader wasn't any older than twenty-five. The first time Sasori saw Leader's true form he'd been shocked and appalled. Why was someone so infamous like Akasuna No Sasori obeying every order of some demanding teenager? Sasori never dared to question it though.

"Have I made a mistake Sasori?" Leader asked quietly.

"With what Leader?" The red haired male asked cautiously. Leader thinking he made a mistake? This couldn't be good.

"Is having Deidara in the organization a mistake? He seems to have the highest injury rate out of any of my members.."

"I.. don't think you've made a mistake." Sasori muttered out, he couldn't say Leader made a mistake without been punished.

"Really. Why's that Sasori?" The ginger haired male asked with interest.

"The brat.. may be annoying and prone to injuries but he knows what he's doing. His intelligence could rival Itachi's." Sasori ground out, annoyance flushing across his face at having to admit this.

"You may go. Come back in an hour for Deidara." Leader smirked slightly.

Sasori left the darkness of Leaders cave and wandered back to his room. Leader had tricked him into complimenting the brat. Of course Leader didn't think he made a mistake, he thought of himself as a God and God's don't make mistakes. It was all a careful ploy to get Sasori to acknowledge that brat's usefulness. Despite Leader being at a young age with an ego bigger than all the members of Akatsuki put together- He was a genius and truly worthy of the title 'Leader."

Sasori cleaned the inside of Hiruko thoroughly, ridding his favorite puppet of Deidara's blood. Every few minutes or so the male would glance up at the clock that was slowly ticking. Each minute taking longer and longer to pass yet in reality they were all the same. The clock finally showed only five minutes remaining until the hour was up. Standing up and leaving his and Deidara's room, once again making his way back to Leader's room.

The red haired male knocked on the door this time and he heard Leader chuckle darkly before telling him to enter. Leader was back to hiding in the shadows behind red glowing eyes. Glancing around he found Deidara's body laying on the floor still, only his injuries were healed. Sasori looked at Deidara's body with annoyance. He'd have to carry the brat back to their room. He lent down and picked the brat up bridal style. Finding that the blonde was extremely light. With a glare in Leader's direction for tricking him and making him carry Deidara he then left the room again.

Reaching their room finally, Sasori dumped Deidara's body on his bed and then walked past to Hiruko who was still not cleaned properly. The bloodstains were proving hard to get out. Preparing himself for the task ahead, Sasori sat down and began to clean the inside of Hiruko's body before he was interrupted by a light groan. Great, the brat was waking up. His peace was so short lived that Sasori half though about getting up and knocking out Deidara before he was fully awake.

"Sasori..Danna un?" The blonde whispered out confused. His voice slightly hoarse.

Sasori grunted in acknowledgment.

"What happened un..? When did we get back to the base un?" Deidara asked with confusion.

"You were almost killed brat. We got back to the base today." Sasori replied dully.

"Why un?" The blonde asked cryptically.

"Why _what_?" Sasori asked with impatience.

"You brought me back un.. Why?" Deidara asked again. He was truly surprised to find himself alive and back at base.

"Don't look too deeply into brat, the only reason I brought you back is because I'm not going through the effort to get train a new partner."

"Train?!" Since when did you ever train me un?"

"Starting tomorrow I'm training you in tai jutsu. Your skills in that area are appalling brat." Sasori replied with annoyance.

"I don't even use tai jutsu un." Deidara stated nochantly.

"You can't rely on your explosions and ninjutsu. This isn't an offer brat. You're doing it." Sasori ground out. Resisting the urge to hit his ignorant partner.

"Whatever un."

...................................................................

Deidara was awoken by his red haired partner at some untimely hour of the morning. Deidara guessed it be around 5 because the sun was just coming up. The colours of the sun rise bleeding out the blackness of the previous night. The blonde was spread out on a small hill where Sasori had told him to wait. Deidara was unsure where Sasori was, but he didn't really care either. Watching the sunrise kept Deidara happy enough not to bitch at been woken up so early. He watched as saw his partner return, walking up the small hill before sitting down gracefully.

"You're going to be training tai jutsu and you'll need to keep your strength up. Eat this brat." Sasori handed Deidara a simple breakfast of miso soup and rice.

"I can train without eating un.." Deidara mumbled softly.

"Eat it or I'll force you."

"Sasori Danna... Don't interfere in things you don't understand un."

"You think I don't understand brat? You don't eat because you like to feel empty."

"I told you that un."

"What you didn't tell me is why. The reason you like feeling empty is because it's how you were raised. You don't even like the feeling; it's just all you know. You need to grow up and get over the past. You're not in Iwa anymore. This is The Akatsuki. Only the strongest survive."

"Everything's fleeting in life.. I guess the past is too un. Live for the future instead of the past un..?" Deidara murmured, watching the sky. The colours were fading slowly, leading into blue. Even the sunrise was fleeting. It happened everyday yet it was never the same.

Sasori was unsure whether the brat just agreed to eat the food or not. His question was answered as Deidara reached for the food. Slowly eating the miso soup but leaving the rice untouched. Deidara placed the now empty bowl down and stared at Sasori expectantly.

"Come on. You have a lot to work on brat." Sasori said dully. Ignoring the fact that Deidara didn't eat the rice.

"It's not that bad un... I've never lost a fight yet un."

"You lost the last one." Sasori deadpanned.

"No I didn't un. I may have nearly died but I killed the enemy un. I didn't lose. "

"Tch. You shouldn't have been injured at all."

"You just can't accept that I'm right can you un?" Deidara asked with a raised brow and an ignorant tone.

Sasori chose to ignore Deidara and instead pulled out a summoning scroll. The puppet he summoned was of a medium height with a well-toned body. It was his best puppet to use for tai jutsu. Deidara just gave the puppet an unimpressed look.

"He's ugly un." Deidara stated offhandedly.

"When it comes to a fight ugliness and beauty doesn't matter brat." Sasori told him with annoyance.

"Yes it does. Itachi's never lost has he un?"

"Neither has Kisame." Sasori countered.

"So what's the ugly puppet do un?" Deidara asked, ignoring the fact he just lost the argument.

"It trains you."

"Un?! I thought you were training me un!"

"I am. This puppet is my best for tai justsu." Sasori explained coolly.

"Shouldn't you be the best un? After all you can't rely on your dolls." Deidara said with a mocking tone.

"I don't expect you to win. Just fight for as long as you can." Sasori jumped back and sent his puppet after Deidara, Sasori chose to ignore Deidara's scathing comment.

Deidara glared at the puppet with annoyance and jumped back. Raising him arms to defend himself. Sasori wasted no time in having the puppet attack Deidara with swift kicks and devastating punches. Deidara was slightly worried that if he didn't dodge or block the attacks he'd be seriously injured. Sasori wasn't bothering to go soft on him. The puppet aimed a kick to Deidara's side who moved left to avoid it then moved to punch the puppet but at the minute feigning left and striking the puppet. His fist made contact and he nearly swore. The puppet was made out of extremely hard wood. He knew his knuckles would bruise from this.

The blonde was tiring fast with the fast pace battle. He was getting sloppy with his blocks and only just managing to dodge the ferocious punches and kicks. He no longer had the energy to fight back and was panting heavily. The puppet moved away from him and stood and Sasori's side. It stared blankly at Deidara yet mocking him at the same time.

"Rest for now brat."

"I.. hate that thing un!" Deidara panted out with fury.

"I don't care. Until you can beat him you'll continue training everyday unless we have a mission."

"Do you really hate me that much un?" Deidara muttered out dejectively

"Yes I do. Now drink some water."

Deidara made a small 'hmph' noise and accepted the water bottle Sasori handed him, draining the liquid down quickly and soothing his burning throat. It was now nearing midday and the sun was shining down on them cruelly. Making Deidara sweat and long for the cool cave. The two males rested silently for thirty minutes. Deidara trying to gain his breathe back and soothe his aching muscles. Sasori flexing his fingers which were aching slightly from moving them so much with his puppet jutsu. Sasori stood up and looked pointedly at Deidara who just sighed and stood getting ready for the next lot of torture.

The blonde was shaking slightly from exhaustion; his breathing was rapid and unsteady. His lungs burning from trying to draw in air and his throat was dryer than Sunagakure. Every muscle was screaming at him to stop moving. Deidara dropped to the ground, his legs giving out; sick of the treatment they were put under. Deidara sat with his legs buckled underneath him and dropping his head in shame before he fell further down. Catching himself with his arms, straining to keep Deidara up before they crumpled and he hit the grass in a crumpled heap. The whole day he'd only hit the puppet twice, both times sending pain through his knuckles and bruising them.

"You're right..Sasori Danna.. I'm useless un.." Deidara said with a pathetic tone of voice.

"I didn't say you were useless brat. I said you weren't good at tai jutsu." Sasori stated with slight annoyance.

"What's the difference un!? I hit the thing twice in the whole day! I don't belong here un.."

"In The Akatsuki?"

"Hai... Everyone's so strong..I'm nothing compared to the rest of the members un.." Deidara's tone returned to the pathetically weak one.

"Fucking grow up Deidara. Everyone starts off weak. It's whether you have the mindset to get strong. You think you're not worthy of Akatsuki? You've stayed alive for a year. When Leader recruits members he picks people that are worthy, that are strong. He wouldn't pick you if he didn't think you could survive."

"I nearly died last time un.. If it wasn't for you I would have.."

"Everyone nearly dies at least once, take this as your second chance at life! You're a shinobi! It's not an easy job. Even genin who do simple missions risk their lives. You're an S-class missing nin in the strongest criminal organization. Of course you're going to get badly injured. You'll die in this job Deidara. The reason we're partnered is to extend our lives. If one is injured then the second has a chance to save the injured person. It doesn't mean you're a failure so stop acting so bratty and immature." Sasori snapped out angrily.

"You're right Sasori Danna un.. Thank you.." Deidara muttered out weakly before passing out from exhaustion.

Sasori looked at the fallen body of his blonde haired partner blankly before banishing his puppet back to it's scroll and picking up the light body of Deidara and carrying him back to base. He felt that he pushed Deidara a bit too much in training, to be honest even Itachi couldn't beat his best tai jutsu puppet so there was almost no chance that Deidara could beat it. He didn't tell the brat this though. Even though he only hit the puppet twice he did a good job in his endurance which was a critical point in tai jutsu. At least Deidara would be able to keep up long fights even with his fragile body. The ability to outlast an enemy was a crucial point in battle; the person who tires first always loses. Sasori was slightly worried about the speech he made. If the brat looked into it too much he may begin to think Sasori actually cared about him. Which he didn't, he'd just rather keep Deidara as his partner. If the blonde was going to continue been his partner then the brat would need to get stronger and not doubt his own ability. That was it, there was no caring there.

The red haired male reached his and the brat's bedroom and dropped the blonde down on his bed. Summoning the body of the clan member he killed in their previous mission. Preparing to turn the body into one of his human puppets.

........................................................................................................................................

"Hurry up Hidan. We don't have time to waste." Kakuzu grumbled out at his partner.

"Oh fuck off Kakuzu, the only thing you care about is getting that fucking corpse to its bounty point." Hidan snapped out, opening his fuchsia eyes and glaring at the emerald-eyed man.

"We could be finished with this mission a lot quicker if you didn't have to do your fucking rituals every time you kill someone!" Kakuzu replied with annoyance.

"I don't like it either you asshole but It's my religion, it's a sin if I don't perform the sacrificing ritual, and anyway you fucktard if we didn't have to do your bounty side trips we'd finish our missions at least a week sooner you fucking money whore!" Hidan pulled his pike out of chest and stood up. Leaving the crudely drawn bloody circle with an upside triangle. The symbol of Jashin, which matched the rosary around his neck.

"About time, now come on. The bounty point is two days away." Kakuzu stood and grabbed the corpse that had a gapping hole in his chest. Throwing the corpse over his back with little care.

"Oh fucking joy. Two days with a rotting corpse. Nothing could be fucking better than that, seriously." Hidan muttered out and picked his three bladed scythe up, attaching it to his back with a small amount of chakra.

Kakuzu stayed quiet, there was one simple word that came to mind when it came to Hidan. Hatred. He hated the foul-mouthed man, mostly because he was immortal and he couldn't kill the fucking zealot. He tried, he really died. Decapitating the man only resulted in a bitchy head. Gutting him only resulted in a foul smell of viscera and stomach acid. Poisoning him resulted in a sick complaining moaning Hidan. Strangling him was actually half-successful. He'd get an hours peace whilst Hidan was passed out but it wasn't worth the argument that followed. To be honest, Kakuzu was out of ideas; it was impossible to kill the latest annoyance in his life. It didn't mean he'd give up though.

Another thing that Kakuzu despised about Hidan is the man wasn't influenced by money; in fact Hidan seemed to hate money. Claiming it only ruined lives. Yes, because sacrificing someone to an evil god wasn't ruining lives either. The tall emerald-eyed man longed to work on his own again. He missed the peace. Leader had only ever found him a partner when it was crucial for a mission. Leader never actually expected the person to live pass the mission so he only picked someone suitable for the mission. It worked for Kakuzu and he didn't complain but now Leader seemed set on punishing him for some unknown crime. Hidan was the greatest punishment. He'd be partner with Hidan until he could find some miraculous way to kill him. It seemed like a bleak out look for him, it could be years and years before he got rid of Hidan.

Already the two of them worked well as a team, using Hidan's immortality to their advantage. They eradicated whole squads on ANBU in minutes with Kakuzu's powerful Justus and Hidan's ability to never die. Many people would assume this to be a good thing, but not for Kakuzu, it meant he was learning about the almost white haired man, predicting his movements, understanding his gestures. It scared him that he beginning to really understand Hidan, in fights they didn't need to talk to each other; they just knew what to do. The ultimate teamwork that Leader wanted all his members to strive for. It sickened Kakuzu to think he may actually become close to the zealot in coming years if he couldn't get rid of him.

Hidan eyed Kakuzu using his perphieals. Keeping quiet for once. Kakuzu frustrated him to no end. It made him sick to think someone could be so influence by money. Trading a life just to get some dirty cash was a despicable trade. Sure, he killed many people but it was all for the greater good, Jashin was ridding the world of heathens. Killing off the people who contaminated the earth with their sins. People that didn't understand the pain they caused others. Those people didn't deserve to live. Hidan could care less about the organization and it's goals. He figured, being a criminal organization Leader's great goal would be revolved around taking over the world. Leader was just another heathen prick that he itched to sacrifice.

The one thing he liked about Kakuzu was that it was so fun to piss the older man off. It amused him to no end to frustrate Kakuzu into trying to kill him, then just smirk after the failed attempt. Their constant fights were actually a great outlet for stress. Hidan noted that even though Kakuzu tried to kill him numerous times, that lately Kakuzu seemed more subdued. The psychical fights were declining rapidly. Only verbal abuses were traded now. It irked Hidan considerably. He longed to fight with his partner. Kakuzu was the only one that he got a true thrill from fighting. The man was godly strong and close to immortal as well. Their fights would leave both of them breathless and bloody. Hidan wondered if that's why they worked so well together, because they knew each others attacks from experience so they were skilled at combing them and aiming them at their enemies. Despite how much Hidan loathed Kakuzu, he wouldn't trade his partner for any others. He'd never say that out loud though.

"Do you want me to fucking carry that rotting corpse for awhile?" Hidan offered, attempting to look sincere.

"What are you planning to do Hidan?" Kakuzu asked skeptically.

"Look, it's not going to be fucking good if you're worn out from lugging around a fucking corpse. Seriously, you're the strength in this fucking partnership." Hidan admitted with a shrug, not embarrassed to admit such a thing. It was the truth so he wasn't going to deny it.

"Just don't fucking damage it or I'll kill you."

Kakuzu swung the corpse around to Hidan who caught it and threw it over his shoulder. Hidan grinned sheepishly when he impaled the corpse onto his scythe by accident. Kakuzu glared, resisting the urge to attack the zealot. As long as the face wasn't damaged it didn't matter too much. Both males continued to walk at a fast pace, Hidan a few steps behind Kakuzu. The tall man assumed it was because Hidan was tiring. They continued at that pace for another hour before he sensed Hidan had slowed down even further. Turning around to offer a break Kakuzu froze as did Hidan. Kakuzu's blood began to boil and Hidan looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Kakuzu shouted out dangerously.

"I got fucking bored and seriously carrying that corpse was beginning to hurt my fucking arms." Hidan grinned wildly. Instead of carrying a whole corpse he now only carried a jaw, blood covering him.

"You fucking bastard! Where the fuck is the rest of the corpse!?"

"Between here and when you first gave me the fucking rotting thing. The legs went first.. Then I made my way up until this was all that was fucking left." Hidan held out the jaw towards Kakuzu.

"I told you I'd kill you if you damaged it you fucking idiot!"

"Seriously, stop getting so worked up about it you heathen prick. Trading lives for fucking money is a sin. I was just trying to save your heathen ass."

Kakuzu moved with lighting speed, his arm out aiming to punch Hidan. The almost white haired man grinned. Finally, a fight. Grabbing his scythe he blocked the attack with ease. To anyone who was watching they wouldn't have believed their lighting reflexes. Kakuzu stepped back at Hidan's shit eating grin. The emerald eyed man turned around and continued walking. Not engaging in a fight.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?! That's it?! You fucking pussy." Hidan shouted out, annoyed he didn't get his fight.

"We don't have time to do this, you're fucking lucky the bounty point we're going to has dental records." Kakuzu replied.

"Seriously!? Then what the fuck was the point taking the whole fucking body then?!" Hidan snapped out with annoyance.

"Because, Hidan. It annoys you so much." Kakuzu explained with a smug grin hidden behind his mask and kept walking.

"You fucking heathen prick! I fucking hate you!" Hidan chased after his partner.


	7. A Step In The Right Direction

**AN:**

**This is the final time skip! Deidara's finally nineteen, which I believe is what age he is in the anime/manga. Parts of this will be loosely based on the anime but with some pretty big differences, then after that it will go onto my own plot. (I haven't read the manga so it's more based on the anime.)**

**Disclaimer: The loosely based plot line doesn't belong to me nor do the characters.**

**This chapter focuses a lot on Deidara's growth in the organization and his goal to beat Itachi.**

Deidara stared wistfully down at his reflection in the small river. The day was fading away into an explosion of reds and oranges as the sun set. Deidara found he didn't hate his reflection so much anymore. The coldness was still there in his eyes but the despair and loneliness he once felt were gone. The nineteen-year-old male stood knee deep in the water. Ignoring the numbness in his legs from the frigid water. Plunging his hand into the water he pulled a handful of clay out and shoved it into a bag he was holding. Continuing until the bag was full of dripping wet clay. Nodding in approval, Deidara left the cold water and headed back to base. He was eternally grateful for the river that supplied a good quality clay. He didn't have to search for hours for the earthy substance; it was only a five-minute walk from the base.

The blonde walked back to Sasori and his room slowly. He was in no hurry, there were no missions that he needed to worry about and his training with Sasori was over for the day. It had been a year, one painful year of training with the ugly puppet that Deidara now called 'Migurushii Teme '. Ugly bastard. He still hadn't defeated the puppet and his growing hatred for the puppet was rising. Last week Sasori told him that even Itachi couldn't beat it. Sasori now wished he told Deidara that earlier. The blonde pushed himself further and further every day now. He was determined to beat the puppet when Itachi couldn't. He wanted to prove he was better than the cocky Uchiha. Damn teenager rivalries. Though Deidara could hardly be called a teenager now.

Deidara entered the room and dropped down on his bed, throwing the clay on the floor. The bag making a soft squelching noise. Sasori looked up and slightly acknowledged the brat before returning to work on Hiruko. Adding new weapons and re-stocking his poisoned weapons. Sasori was over all impressed with Deidara's growth. The brat had gained weight and turned it into muscle. He no longer looked so fragile. The blonde was still skinny for his age but it didn't worry Sasori so much. Deidara would always have a naturally small build but at least now his bones weren't protruding. Deidara had excelled in tai jutsu as well, thanks to the vigorous routine training. His endurance was one of the best in Akatsuki too. The blonde was the only member who trained every single day and for long lengths of time. Even when Sasori wasn't training him Deidara would practice punches and kicks on logs or run through the forest to improve his endurance. Deidara didn't really need anymore training but the blonde refused to stop until he beat Migurushii. Only then would he shorten the length he trained for.

Sasori glanced over to Deidara who had fallen asleep already. His wet clothes making him shiver slightly. The red haired male rolled his eyes; the brat would never grow up. Sasori stood and walked over to the sleeping male. Stripping off Deidara's shorts and dropping the soaking wet garment on the floor. For once Sasori was glad Deidara never bothered to make his bed, all the sheets were thrown down the bottom of the bed making it easy for him to pull the sheets up and cover the sleeping blonde. Sasori would admit to a certain level that Deidara and his relationship had changed over two years. They still fought regularly, that would never change but their fights no longer held hostility and danger. The two males would watch over each other's backs in fights and protect one another from attacks. Their teamwork was near flawless as the two artists decimated all those who opposed them. Sasori would now amuse the blonde and hold conversations with him, even when the topic was pointless and of no use it still made Deidara happy.

Sasori climbed into bed and feel into a light sleep. He no longer slept as long as he used to; his ultimate masterpiece was slowly getting completed. It had taken so many years to even get to this stage of his masterpiece. Turning himself into his art. A puppet. Only his left arm was fully turned into wood, both legs up to his knee was also turned. It took years for him to gain full control over the wooden appendages. After changing a part of him into wood it would take long months to regain even the slightest control. Leader rarely left time for him to work on his masterpiece. Sasori was not entirely sure why he could control puppets so easy but struggled to control his own puppet parts. Maybe because he was so used to moving without even thinking but he basically had to re-learn to move every time he change a part of him. His body needed to learn how to move with the wooden pieces. That's why over fifteen years he'd only come this far in his masterpiece. However it had stopped him aging, he still kept his teenage like appearance. Deidara's favorite topic was to come up with ideas on why this was. Sasori never told Deidara about his masterpiece.

............................................................................

Deidara woke up before Sasori, climbing out of bed and staring at his wet shorts on the floor. He couldn't remember taking off. He blushed lightly when he realized Sasori must have done it. The blonde quickly got dressed and swept his long hair up on top of his head, leaving his bang hanging in front of his eye. He didn't have his scope in, it was uncomfortable and he only used in missions. His scared eye disgusted him though, instead of the blue like his other eye it was a milky white colour and a scar went from the top of his brow down to the middle of his cheek. He hadn't let Sasori see this disgusting deformity on his face. The red haired man had only seen his scope, and the first time was through force. Sasori seemed to know better than to try and see what lie under the scope and for that Deidara was grateful. The blonde slipped the painful scope on; knowing it would help in his battle against Migurushii.

The blonde left their bedroom and headed to the kitchen, knowing Sasori would be down here soon. Making two cups of coffee. Sasori had his coffee black, which Deidara though was gross. It was bitter and looked almost like oil, though the blonde figured it suited Sasori. Bitter. Deidara had his coffee with way too much sugar for anyone's liking. Sitting both cups down on the table Deidara opened the fridge and pulled out left overs from last nights dinner. Rice and fish. Kisame was absent from dinner last night.

Deidara heated the food up and dished it out onto two plates. Setting the places next to the steaming coffee cups. Neither serving was large, both males didn't eat huge amounts but Sasori didn't complain about the serving size, as long as the brat was eating and he himself didn't need to eat as much due to his masterpiece. Just as Deidara sat down a sleepy red haired male entered the kitchen and took a seat in front of the steaming coffee and food. Grabbing the cup and gulping down the steamy liquid in appreciation.

The two males had come to a silent agreement. They'd take in turns waking up first in the morning, making breakfast and coffee before they began training. It worked well for them and they didn't bother thanking each other for the food and coffee because it was an equal job. Tomorrow Sasori would wake first and attend to kitchen duties. The males ate their food silently and drained the cups of coffee. Placing the dishes in the sink for someone else to wash up and then leaving the base.

It was another unspoken thing that instead of training straight away they'd watched the sun rise whilst the food and drink settled in their stomachs. Deidara watched the sun rise quietly. Instead of giving way into a blue sky, it was dark and overcast. Threatening to be a miserable rainy day. The blonde didn't mind though, the sun was torture when he trained. It made him sweat and heat up extremely fast; he preferred the cool air when training. Deidara was convinced he was going to beat Migurushii today then subtly rub it in Itachi's face. Or perhaps not so subtly.

Sasori and Deidara stood and the blonde took a fighting stance whilst Sasori summoned the puppet. Migurushii flew at Deidara with extreme speed, fist raised ready to deliver a punch. Deidara dodged the puppet with such ease and grace that it was almost a beautiful sight. As the blonde crouched low to avoid the puppet he kicked upwards. Landing a kick into Migurushii's stomach. Sending the puppet flying back, before Sasori had a chance to correct the puppet Deidara was after it again, slamming his fist into Migurushii's chest. He had aimed for the face but Sasori managed to correct the puppet before the punch could hit its mark. The blonde swung a roundhouse kick at the puppet only to be blocked by two arms, which pushed the kick away and made Deidara jump back.

Deidara eyed the puppet with a calculating eye. The only way he'd be able to beat Migurushii was with fast and swift movements. Delivering blow after blow with flawless executions. He had come to the conclusion his attacks would have to be faster than Sasori's fingers because the red haired male could control the puppet and block his attacks with single finger movements. It had taken Deidara sometime to come to this conclusion, so when he trained by himself he worked on his speed. Watching Sasori's fingers move also helped because he was somewhat able to predict the puppet's next attack or how it was going to block. Deidara nodded and smirked, preparing himself to beat Migurushii for once and for all. He would have to do it quickly otherwise his speed would drop from exhaustion.

The blonde flew at Migurushi; his showing blue eye focused on the puppet, his scope watching Sasori for finger movements. The red haired moved his fingers for a block using the arms, Deidara raised his fist to punch then at the last moment swung his leg out and catching the puppet off guard. The puppet flew through the air and Deidara rushed after it with unseen speed. Sasori moved his fingers preparing to stop the puppet from flying and sending it back at Deidara with offense. The blonde continued to come after the puppet then dropped to the ground just as Migurushii came at him with swift punches and kicks. All attacks missed him and Deidara sent his foot flying up in the air, standing on only his hands now, doing a sort of cartwheel as he kicked the puppet. Sending the puppet slamming into the ground five meters away.

Deidara ran after the puppet and jumped into the air. Diving down towards Migurushii with the speed of a pedigree falcon diving after his prey. This is what Deidara based his attack on, watching the fastest bird attack prey. His fist was out and gathering speed the closer he got to the puppet, it seemed like it was taking ages for him to reach the puppet but in reality it was only split seconds, not even enough time for Sasori to move his puppet out of harms way.

"Taka Tobikomi Bakudan!" Deidara shouted out and slammed his fist into Migurushii before swinging his legs out of the air and slamming them into the puppet as well. With the force of his legs hitting the puppet Deidara gained enough momentum to jump back into the air and land a few meters away.

The blonde was panting at the effort of his swift attack. Looking at the puppet he grinned widely. His attack had literally blown the puppet apart. He hit it with such force it shattered Migurushii. He did it; he defeated the impenetrable puppet. The one that even Itachi couldn't defeat. He did it, he smiled wider at Sasori's disbelieving face as he looked around at the destroyed parts of his greatest tai jutsu puppet.

"I did it un! I defeated him un!" Deidara yelled out happily before running over to Sasori. "I worked on that attack when you weren't around un! What did you think?!" Deidara gushed out with pride.

"You stupid brat! You destroyed my puppet!" Sasori yelled out, effectively silencing Deidara's happiness. Honestly Sasori never thought Deidara would succeed where even Itachi had failed. "I'm proud of you brat." Sasori ended with, bringing back Deidara's stupid happiness.

"Thanks Danna un!"

"That last move you did, I'm impressed that you managed to come up with such a flawless move. How did you do it brat?"

"I was flying a few months ago un and I was watching a pedigree falcon as it swooped for it's prey and it drops so fast that it can grab it's prey before it knows what's happened un." Deidara took a breath "I had already been working on my speed because I needed to be faster than your fingers because that's what I'm fighting really un. So I began using the speed so I could drop down swiftly and punch my enemy before slamming my feet into them to get my speed up again to jump away un. " Deidara gushed the rest out with excitement.

"You were reading the way I moved my fingers weren't you brat?" Sasori asked accusingly.

"Un... I know I was meant to be fighting Migurushii, but technically you're still my opponent un. I learnt how you moved your fingers and what kind of attack or block you were going to use un.." Deidara said slightly worried that Sasori was going to yell at him.

"You're truly an Akatsuki member Deidara. Well done." Sasori nodded his approval before heading back to base, leaving the ruined puppet on the ground.

"Aren't you going to get your puppet un?" Deidara asked curiously. Happiness still radiating off him from defeating Migurushii and his Danna's complements.

"No. Itachi and Kisame are returning in a few hours. I'm sure Itachi would love to see the destroyed mess you made out of my puppet." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Un! Thank you Danna un!" Deidara yelled out. Itachi would be so pissed when he saw the puppet, he knew Deidara was training with the puppet and often taunted him that he could never hope to win.

.............................................................................

Kisame and Itachi headed back to base at a leisurely pace. Kisame halted when he saw his black haired partner staring at the clearing in disbelief.

"Unbelievable.." Itachi muttered out.

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame asked curiously at what got his partner in so much shock.

"He really did it.." Itachi said eyeing the broken pieces of puppet.

"What?" Kisame asked blankly moving to see what Itachi was talking about, upon seeing the puppet he chuckled. "Deidara may even rival _you_ Itachi... you couldn't beat the puppet..yet Deidara did.."

"He will never be in the same league as me." Itachi said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Itachi, I think it's time to face up to facts. Dei's gotten strong and he may beat you if it came to a fight." Kisame said truthfully.

"I can beat him without lifting a finger. He's not worthy of my time." Itachi muttered, his Sharnigan eyes blazing dangerously.

Kisame sighed and walked past his partner. As much as Kisame liked Itachi he was shocking at looking down at people. Believing that someone like Deidara would never be worthy of Akatsuki. Itachi's behavior annoyed Kisame largely but he didn't dare say anything. Though the two of them mostly got along, Itachi even opened himself up around Kisame. However The Uchiha wouldn't hesitate to attack Kisame if he got frustrated. Kisame was certain he was the only one in the organization that could handle the dangerous male.

Itachi followed after Kisame with graceful steps. The Uchiha thought himself beyond such rivalries but on seeing the destroyed puppet that not even he could defeat he had an unbelievable urge to fight with Deidara, to prove he was better and would always be better. Itachi was unsure of why he had such a strong rivalry with the blonde; something told him that it was because he almost wished to be like Deidara, carefree with his emotions. A strong will to do better just for complements from Sasori. Then again that sickened him, to want to better yourself purely for another person was weak in itself. No matter how strong Deidara grew he would always be weak because of his emotions. No, Itachi never wanted to be like that.

............................................................................................

"Come on blondie, fucking concentrate." Hidan snapped out.

"I'm trying Hidan un!"

"Not fucking hard enough."'

"Shut the fuck up un. Do it again." Deidara demanded.

"Fine. What fucking ever. " Hidan muttered and locked eyes with Deidara's one showing eye, instead of his blue eye however he had his bang flipped over and his scope was showing. Hidan muttered out ."Akumu Shikyo."

Deidara felt himself be sucked into darkness. It was so dark that Deidara couldn't even move, it was keeping him in place and his heart began to race. It was just genjutsu. That was it. He froze as a small light began to make its way towards him, getting closer and closer he recognized the image of Sasori staring at him blankly with a poisoned katana in his hand. Deidara tried to rip his mind away from the genjutsu but he failed, Sasori stabbed in the stomach and he fell to the ground gasping in pain and disbelief. Why would Sasori do this to him? The darkness was ripped away quickly and Deidara found himself laying on Hidan's floor clutching his stomach.

"That's enough today blondie. You're fucking sucking badly today, seriously. What's up?" Hidan asked, his voice sounding caring and agitated at the same time.

"Even though I beat Migurushii last week.. I still feel like it's not enough un."

"To beat the Uchiha?"

"Un.. If I can't fight of genjutsu I don't stand a chance.. It's just hopeless un.."

"You were fucking so full of confidence last week. What the fuck happened?" Hidan demanded to know.

"Itachi un.." Deidara mumbled out.

"What did the fucker do?" Hidan asked, rage already edging into his voice.

Deidara lowered his head and began to tell Hidan about his conformation with the Uchiha.

_The blonde sat at the kitchen table alone, staring idly at his coffee. His one blue eye looked up as felt someone's presence enter the room. He could only tell Sasori's and Hidan's chakra apart from the others, spending most of his time with them. To his dismay it was Itachi. The blonde sat his coffee cup down and stood, refusing to be in the same room as the cocky bastard._

_"Scared to stay in the same room Deidara?" Itachi asked coolly._

_"No, I'm not scared of you asshole un. I just don't feel like been around your ugly cocky ass."_

_"You sure seem to think a lot about my ass Deidara."_

_"Fuck off Uchiha. You're not above me in any way un." Deidara spat out bitterly._

_"I'll always be above you, you can't even come close to my league."_

_"What? The league of emotionless bastards un? You're pathetic Itachi un."_

_"I brought you down without even lifting a finger." Itachi reminded emotionlessly._

_"That was fucking two years ago you bastard un! I beat Migurushii, you couldn't even damage it un."_

_"That means nothing. You're Sasori's partner, he'd make it easier for you."_

_"Oh don't fucking kid yourself un. Sasori is harder on me than anyone in this fucking organization. He went easy on you un."_

_"So because you beat a piece of junk that makes you better than me?" Itachi asked, raising a brow and ignoring the fact that Deidara was probably right._

_"Sasori Danna's puppets aren't junk un! No, it doesn't make me better un but if I can beat something you can't then I can beat you un!" Deidara often refereed to Sasori's puppets as junk but it didn't give anyone else the right to._

_"Your emotions will always get in the way Deidara. You are nothing to me."_

_"What makes you think you mean anything to me un?!"_

_"I'm sure you lose sleep over trying to think of new ways to beat me."_

_"You know nothing un. I will beat you un." Deidara snapped out, annoyed with Itachi's assumptions and more annoyed that he was right._

_"Stop talking about it and do it then. You can't can you? You're too weak. You'll always be too weak." Itachi said in the same tone he adopted for his foolish brother. Seriously, Deidara would get along great with Sasuke, they could sit up all night and discuss ways to beat Itachi. The male could just see it now, he bit his tongue so he wouldn't smirk at the image.  
_

_Deidara snapped and swung his fist with deadly accuracy and lighting speed. Even Itachi couldn't stop the attack. Smashing Itachi in the jaw and stepping back. Deidara glared with fury and Itachi's sharingan eyes blazed dangerously as he spat out blood onto the floor. Deidara was shaking with anger and fury. Itachi just stared back calmly. The blonde swore as felt himself be pulled into one of Itachi's genjutsu's._

_The blonde found himself tied up in some kind of alternate universe. The moon was blood red and everything else was black. Itachi was striding towards him with a katana. No emotions showed on his pale face and he stabbed the weapon into Deidara. _

_"Seventy two hours of torture. I didn't even have to touch you and I beat you." Itachi said coolly and stabbing again._

_"You're so pathetic." _

_"Weak. Deidara you can never hope to beat me."_

_"Your emotions make you weak."_

_"Only seventy two hours and fifty nine minutes left." Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab._

"That fucking bastard! It should be forbidden to use the tsukuyomi on other members of the fucking organization." Hidan shouted with rage.

"It doesn't matter Hidan un.. He's right.." Deidara mumbled out sadly.

"No he's fucking not! You're going to beat that mother fucking cunt! Now get the fuck up Deidara and concentrate!" Hidan stood up and glared down at Deidara with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Un.." Deidara sighed and stood. His scope eye catching Hidan's as he was pulled back into another genjutsu.

Deidara dropped down onto Hidan's bed, even though trying to ward of genjutsu involved no actual movement on his behalf he was still exhausted from it. He first had tried to learn to block genjutsu with his normal eye and his scope eye but it was basically impossible so instead he focused on been able to ward it off with just his scope. Despite working with Hidan on it for over a year now he still could only ward off genjutsu's below A-rank. According to Hidan that was a great accomplishment though. To be able to stop even genjutsu taking place without forcing your chakra to stop and then expelling it all at once was very difficult and unless absolutely necessary people didn't bother to try and learn it.

The two males were now working on A-rank gentsu's which were the second strongest type. Itachi's gentsu's were mostly all S-rank so until Deidara could get to that level and fight them off with ease he wouldn't stand a chance against the Uchiha. The thing that made him happy was that Itachi had no idea about this training so it would be a great shock to the cocky bastard. Itachi only knew about his tai jutsu training. Most of the genjutsu's Hidan used were based around blood and death so Deidara was put under great mental strain not to be badly effected. Hidan tried to keep the situations as controlled as possible, knowing that many ninja had fallen under his genjutsu's and killed themselves because of it.

The blonde stood again and looked at Hidan.

"You sure? You should take a fucking break blondie." Deidara just looked at Hidan pointedly. "Fine fine. Akumu Shikyo"

Deidara's scope eye gazed steadily into Hidan's fuchsia eyes. Using all his control he had left he fought the genjutsu off. Refusing to be affected by. There was nothing there, the room never changed and he was fine. Hidan forced his genjutsu further onto Deidara who continued fighting back. Eventually Hidan let his gaze drop, breaking the intense contact between their eyes. Deidara blinked and looked around then grinned.

"I did it un?" Deidara asked carefully.

"Yeah yeah con-fucking-gradulations blondie." Hidan punched him lightly in the arm. "Now fucking get out, using that much genjutsu's made my head fucking spin."

"Thank you Hidan un." Deidara smiled gratefully and left the room, grinning in accomplishment.

**Taka tobikomi bakudan: Falcon dive bomb ( It's Deidara, the mention of a bomb had to be in there somewhere xD)**

**Akumu Shikyo: Nightmare death.**

**Mugurushii teme: Ugly bastard.**


	8. Breaking Point

**AN: I'm trying to be quick with updates, now that I have wireless internet it should make things easier... However it's like a prepaid internet so I don't get stuck with bills bu i can't say I'm always going to be able to afford to actually put money on to my account.. But anyway, for now I should still be able to update regularly.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I hope for even more reviews for this one.  
**

**Deidara's obsession with his reflection is explained quite a bit in this. It does have a purpose in the story. Cookies for anyone who can guess what's wrong with Dei.**

Deidara awoke early in the morning, checking the clock to find it only three a.m. Nightmares had been plaguing his sleep. Hidan's genjutsu's were messing with his mind along with Itachi's tsukuyomi. He dreamt of watching everyone around him die brutally, been taunted that he wasn't strong enough to save those he cared about. He glared at the clock angrily and climbed out of bed, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake Sasori who was a light sleeper. The blonde looked around their room and found one of his cloaks tossed on the floor. He slid it on and silently exited their room and heading to the kitchen.

The still sleepy blonde entered the kitchen and looked around wearily. His heart nearly leapt out of his rib cage and he went into instant defense mode, pulling a kunai out and holding it in from of him protectively.

"Who the hell are you un?!" Deidara growled out with anger at someone been in the Akatsuki's kitchen. He was un-aware of Leader recruiting any new members; their Leader would inform the members of new recruits so they didn't kill any new people by accident, namely Hidan who used the last guy as a sacrifice. Needless to say Leader wasn't impressed when he found his newest member impaled with Hidan's scythe bleeding all over the cave corridor. Interesting enough though, Leader thanked Hidan for removing someone who clearly wasn't worthy of Akatsuki if Hidan could beat them. Hidan wisely ignored the insult in that and just took it as a compliment.

"Hello Deidara. You're awake early." The man said calmly, looking up from the kitchen table and his cup of steaming coffee.

"Don't fuck with me un. Tell me what you're doing here before I kill you un. Intruders aren't looked kindly upon un!" Deidara snarled out, slightly caught off guard by the man's calm voice. Deidara frowned, the voice sounded so familiar yet he couldn't place it.

"Calm down Deidara. It wouldn't do you well to kill me and I doubt that you could." The man replied easily, looking up at Deidara. His grey ringed eyes glinting dangerously.

"You're in Akatsuki un?" Deidara asked hesitantly. Realizing the man was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and using his brain he realised it would be a pretty big feat to be able to enter their base without detection and if that was the case that the man would be extremely powerful. The blonde's mind was working extremely fast. He narrowed it down to two options. Either Leader picked a partner for Zetsu who coincidentally knew all about the members already and Leader forgot to mention it or.. "Leader Sama un?" Deidara asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Very good Deidara." Leader slightly bowed his head in his in acknowledgment.

"Seriously un!? I expected some old fat balding tyrant un not some.." Deidara shut his mouth quickly and looked flushed slightly. "Sorry Leader Sama un.."

"I do not mind Deidara. You're always on guard in my chamber. You play the role of an emotionless and dutiful shinobi well. It's a nice change to see the real you." Leader said smoothly.

"Un..I'm sorry un?" Deidara said unsure and with a slight shrug before.."What the hell are you doing in the kitchen at three a.m. un?"

"I could say the same for you. " Leader challenged, the dangerous glint back at been questioned.

"I couldn't sleep un. Hidan and Itachi's genjutsu's are messing with me un." Deidara said before dropping down to a stool near the kitchen counter.

"Why have you been under their genjutsu's?" Leader asked with genuine interest and slight concern.

"Hidan..is helping me with something un." Deidara replied cryptically before continuing in a more bitter voice. "..and Itachi's just a bastard and put me under Tsukuyomi just 'cause I punched him un!"

"You actually hit Itachi?"

"He had it coming un.." Deidara grumbled out.

"I'm pleased with your growth in the Akatsuki. You've grown strong and you have a smart mind. I'm glad I recruited you, I do not regret my choice." Leader said, his voice kind and yet cruel at the same time.

"I hated it at first un.. I wouldn't leave now though. In a weird way it's almost like my family un."

"Family?... I guess you could say that. Go back to bed Deidara and I would prefer you keep this little chat to yourself." Leader said lightly but Deidara didn't miss the warning glint in his eyes.

"Hai.. Leader Sama. Goodnight un." Deidara bowed his head respectively then headed back to his and Sasori's room.

The blonde stripped his cloak off and dropped it on the floor before falling onto his bed and letting his eyes drift shut. Sleep came quickly for him and he slept through to midday. No longer did he wake up to train with Sasori. He narrowed his training down to two hours of tai jutsu and endurance in the mornings and if Hidan was present he'd work on throwing genjutsu off until he or Hidan couldn't take the training anymore. He missed his morning training though by sleeping through so late. He noticed Sasori was no longer in the room which made him frown. Sasori would rarely leave unless to get something to eat or if Leader called him.

Deidara rolled out of bed and stretched. His back cracking slightly. The blonde looked at his cloak lying on the floor and picked it up, he sniffed it once and crinkled his nose in disgust. Sweat, blood and clay hit his nose and he dropped his cloak again, leaving his room in only drawstring black pants that hung loosely off his hips. The blonde entered the kitchen to see many members scurrying around making lunch and occasionally shouting at each other. Deidara dropped into an empty seat next to Hidan.

"I fucking told you that the genjutsu would fuck your mind up." Hidan whispered out to him.

"I know un... Don't worry about it though Hidan. It's worth it un." Deidara replied, equally as quiet.

"What the fuck ever. If you end up delusional don't fucking blame it on me blondie."

"It's Akatsuki Hidan. We're all delusional un." Deidara grinned.

"Get out of my seat Deidara." Kakuzu glared dangerously at the blonde who snuck into his seat when he was making something to eat.

"I don't see your name on it un." Deidara replied childishly.

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Fucking touch him and I'll kill you when you sleep asshole." Hidan snapped out.

"Shut the fuck Hidan and stay out of it."

"I don't need you to defend me un!"

"Fine you fuckers. Fight each other to the death. I don't fucking care you heathen pricks." Hidan grumbled and crossed his arms, slouching in his chair.

"Move. Now. Deidara." Kakuzu ground out.

"Nope un."

"Fucking move!"

"Find another fucking chair un! Stop acting so imma-"

"Brat shut the hell up and move. I'm in no mood to listen to you." Sasori snapped as he sat down on the opposite of the table. Muddy eyes glaring daggers.

"Whatever un." Deidara muttered and stood, glaring up at Kakuzu as moved away.

"You're so fucking whipped blondie. Seriously, do you tend to Sasori's every wish?" Hidan asked crudely.

"Oh fuck off un." Deidara snapped out and left the room in annoyance.

"What the fuck's wrong with him? He's more fucking moody than a bitch this morning." Hidan said agitated at his friend's behavior.

He received blank looks and shrugs in return.

................................................................................................

Deidara stalked outside, heading to his he training spot. A single log stood erect, it looked damaged from multiply attacks. Deidara glared at the log before punching it with angry force. Bits of wood fell off and he punched it again. The blonde continued his vicious assault on the un-suspecting log. His knuckles were split open from the force he hit the log with and blood stained the log. Swearing loudly he swung his leg out and his shin connected against the log. Deidara ignored the throbbing pain in his shins and his knuckles and continued to attack the log with force.

Sweat trickled down his bare chest and he ignored the first drops of rain. Deidara was unsure how long he'd been out here but the log now bore the brunt of his attack. He'd have to replace the badly damaged log before his next lot of training. Deidara sunk onto the ground. Blood running off his knuckles and he'd broken the skin on his shins from connecting with a rough part of the log. The rain was falling heavy now and Deidara opted to lay back against the ground and stare up into the sky. Rain pelting off his pale body.

The frustration etching away at his face dissolved away into despair and pain and he rolled over before pulling himself up onto his knees, staring down at a puddle that had formed with the heavy down pour. He stared at his reflection before punching it. The puddle was still only shallow and his fist hit the hard ground underneath. The water splashed out and covered his chest and face, dripping off him along with the raindrops. The blonde continued to sit, the small hole in the ground was filling up with water again. His reflection was once again staring back him, his gaze cold and empty. Deidara screamed in anger and punched the puddle again, feeling his knuckles crack on the impact of hitting the ground again. He ignored the pain, it wasn't important to him. No matter how many times he punched the puddle, it kept coming back with his cruel reflection. It wasn't fleeting. Why couldn't the emotionless gaze be fleeting? He wanted that cold hard look to wither away. Is that what people saw when they looked into his eye? Cold and empty. Deidara felt a wave of despair and pain hit him, it hurt so much that his insides clenched up. It was weak, to feel this much despair was weak. Itachi was so right that it made him sick. Deidara gave a strangled cry and punched the puddle again before falling down into the soaking ground.

Sasori watched from a distance at his blonde partner's emotional break down. It almost fascinated him to see emotions like that on display. To truly hate yourself that much that you'd punch your own reflection, Sasori even from where he was standing could see the hate and fury in Deidara's showing blue eye. It was contaminating the air with a sense of despair and anger. It made Sasori uncomfortable and he longed to leave and go back to the base where he could be certain of the way he was feeling. Deidara's emotions were affecting him from where he was standing. Sasori had come to the conclusion sometime ago that Deidara may be slightly mentally unstable. This outburst of emotions proved it. The red haired male held back an annoyed sigh and he move into the opening and walked slowly towards Deidara. Careful not to make any sudden movements in case the brat turned his outburst on him.

"It's so cold un.." Deidara whispered out feebly. "I hate it.. Why won't it go away un.."

"What won't go away brat?" Sasori asked, feigning concern with actual interest in his voice.

"My reflection un.. It's so cold.. Is that what I am..?"

"All reflections are merely a shell of the real person." Sasori replied steadily.

"A shell un..? What if it's wrong though.. Some days I think I _am _the reflection un.. I'm down there staring up at an impostor un.." Deidara muttered out, delusion playing in his voice.

It was at that point that Sasori was truly concerned for his partner's emotional health. Deidara was clearly not stable. Sasori was unsure of the best action to take now. Try and coax the brat inside or try and talk some sense into him first? Sasori weighed his options heavily. Picking the first option, he dropped by Deidara's side who flinched slightly. Sasori let his face turn into slight frustration and worry.

"You need to come inside brat. You'll get sick outside." Sasori said trying to keep a light tone.

"I can't.. I have to stay here un.."

"Why?" Sasori asked, only just keeping the impatience out of his voice.

"I need to know.. I need to know if that's me or not un.." Deidara explained, confusion on his own face showing that even he didn't understand what was happening.

"It's not you Deidara. It's only a reflection of who you are." Sasori said, using Deidara's name for once.

"Then why I do look so different un..? So cold..."

"You fear to be that way, you fear it so much that it consumes your existence and makes you think you truly are that way."

"It's not who I truly am un.. I'll never become like _him_ un." Deidara spat out and stood up, his legs shaking slightly.

"You're bleeding." Sasori stated.

"Am I un?" Deidara asked blankly.

He showed no concern for his injuries as limped back to the base. His shins moaning in protest but he heeded them no attention. Before leaving the clearing he looked back down on the puddle once again. His reflection sneered at him before wavering slightly and settling back to his true form. Pain and confusion in his blue eye, his blonde hair plastered to his face and his lips turning a shade of blue from the cold. His bare chest was extremely pale and also tinted blue. His nipples were erect from the cold and goose bumps lined his body. Deidara turned away and continued back inside. His knuckles gave a painful throb. Deidara glanced at them to find them bloody and swollen. Sasori was right. Deidara frowned in slight confusion, he couldn't even remember doing it.

Deidara entered the base closely followed by Sasori. The blonde didn't linger in the large cave and headed to the main corridor. Deidara stopped as Hidan walked out of the living room and gave Deidara a concerned glance. The blonde was shivering from the cold and his lips and skin were getting bluer in a rapid pace. Hidan stripped his cloak off and wrapped it around Deidara, shooting Sasori a filthy glare for not doing the same earlier.

"Come on blondie. You need to get fucking warmed up before you get fucking hypothermia or some shit." Hidan muttered out and steered Deidara towards his and Kakuzu's room. Ignoring the red haired male who was still standing in the corridor.

Hidan lead the shivering blonde into his bathroom. Leaving Deidara to stand on his own whilst he ran the bath with warm water. Making sure it wasn't too hot otherwise it would send him into shock from the rapid change. After he was satisfied he turned back to Deidara who just gazed at him blankly.

"Take your fucking clothes off and get in the bath." Hidan demanded and pointed to the bath.

He received a blank stare.

"The fuck I'm undressing you blondie! Now fucking take them off before I slap your fucking blank face." Hidan snapped his fingers in front of Deidara's face irritably.

"U...un.." Deidara muttered out weakly.

Snapping out of his blank gaze and removing Hidan's cloak and pulling down his soaked black pants. Completely naked now because he hadn't actually changed from the clothes he wore to bed. The blonde stepped over to the bath and looked hesitantly at his reflection. It just stared back at him blankly. He nodded in satisfaction and climbed into the bath. The water felt like hot needles stabbing into him. Even though the water was barely warm but because he was cold it effect his body greatly. He hissed slightly at the pain before his body began to get used to the luke warm water. He felt himself begin to warm up slowly and the coldness that had set in as deep as bones was washed away in the water.

Hidan sat on the sink picking at his nails and occasionally glancing over to make sure the blonde was still alive. Hidan had never had a close friend, not even when he lived in Yugakure did he really have someone that he would consider a friend. He had teammates at one stage but that was it. Deidara was his closest friend, his only friend. He didn't get along with anyone else in the organization. He pissed him off and in return they pissed him off and then Deidara and him would team together and piss everyone off then laugh about it. Hidan knew the blonde's mental state was failing slowly though, he hated having to use genjutsu on the blonde because it only quickened the process but listening to Deidara bitch and rant when he refused wasn't worth it. Hidan was almost tempted to use one of his S-rank level genjutsu's in attempt to find out what was wrong with the blonde's mental state but he worried that it may backfire and completely push Deidara over the edge.

The almost white haired man sighed and slid off the sink. Deidara had gained colour back into his face and body. He no longer looked like a ghost or some starved orphan left outside on cold night. Hidan grabbed a towel that didn't have bloodstains on it and held out it to the blonde who seemed to get the message and stood up. All the water falling off him and splashing into the bath. Deidara climbed out of the bath and wrapped the towel around himself tightly. Staring blankly at Hidan who just shook his head and lead Deidara back into his room. Kakuzu was still absent and Hidan had a feeling it was for the very reason that Deidara was here. Kakuzu generally wouldn't hesitate to kick the blonde out of their room but even Kakuzu knew when to have a conscience and stay way so Hidan could try and do something for the blonde who at this point looked nothing more than a scared lost kid instead of an S-rank missing nin. It was pathetic really but Hidan wouldn't say that out loud. Not yet anyway.

Hidan searched through the clothes thrown on the floor, picking up a cloak and a pair of greyish shorts. He sniffed both of them then passed them to Deidara who slipped them on quietly. The clothes were too big on the blonde; Hidan was near ten centimeters taller than the blonde and also wider in the shoulders. It didn't worry Deidara though as he dropped onto Hidan's bed and pushed himself up against the wall. Hidan went back into the bathroom, this time exiting with bandages and disinfectant. He grabbed one of Deidara's hands and splashed the disinfectant on the spilt knuckles then bandaged them up, repeating the task on the other hand before moving down to Deidara's legs. Pulling the too large shorts up past the blonde's knee before disinfecting his shins and wrapping them tightly. Hidan would kill himself if someone walked in and saw him take this amount of care and patience for another human. No, he wouldn't kill himself because that was impossible. He'd have to settle for killing who ever came into the room.

Once his task was done, Hidan dropped the remaining medical supplies on the floor for Kakuzu to clean up later and sat next to Deidara. Both males with their backs against the wall. Deidara's legs crossed Indian style and Hidan's thrown out over the bed. Hidan stayed silent knowing Deidara would talk eventually. He wasn't going to push the blonde and to be honest he didn't even know where to begin if he started talking to Deidara first. Hidan was unsure how long they stayed quiet before Deidara finally spoke.

"It's getting worse Hidan un.." Deidara muttered out softly.

"Seriously? I couldn't fucking tell." Hidan stated dryly.

"I'm losing myself un.. It's taking over..." The blonde said, hopelessness and despair tinging his voice.

"You can't fucking let it take over. You're not fucking fighting hard enough blondie. Stop being so weak and fucking fight it will all your strength!"

"What if it's not enough un? What happens when I finally lose control un..?"

"You fucking won't okay? I won't let you get taken away Deidara." Hidan mumbled softly, causing Deidara's head to turn at the mention of Hidan actually using his name.

"I'm going to go...I need rest un. Thank you Hidan un." Deidara stood up slowly and winced slightly at the pain from his shins, he left the room silently.

Hidan closed his eyes and stay in the same position. He heard the door open and felt Kakuzu's chakra. The zealot began counting down in his head.

_3._

_2._

_1._

"Hidan, I swear if you don't clean this mess up you'll beg me to kill you." Kakuzu snapped out with annoyance on finding clothes and medical supplies strewn across the floor.

"I don't fucking feel like it asshole. I'm fucking tired. Your threats mean nothing to me, if you could kill me I'd fucking let you." Hidan said wearily, opening his eyes again.

"I don't give two shits how you're feeling. Clean the mess up." Kakuzu grumbled out, danger leaking into his voice.

"Just fuck off Kakuzu! Seriously!" Hidan closed his eyes again.

"Are you kidding me? There's fucking blood on the white towels?! It's impossible to get this shit off once its stained! Do you know how expensive it's going to be to replace them!?"

"I'll fucking pay for it okay you fucking heathen prick!? Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone! I'm not in the fucking mood." Hidan yelled out and opened his eyes again, meeting Kakuzu's in a silent glare.

Hidan broke the gaze first and looked away. Weariness and pain fell over his eyes and he dropped his head and massaged his temples in attempt to rid himself of his building headache. Hidan drew in shaky breaths and moved so he could stretch out on his bed.

"Is it Deidara?" Kakuzu asked, his tone dropping its danger and annoyance.

"I told him that I'd save him.. I can't though.. I fucking can't. It's not going to be much longer before he fucking loses it completely.. " Hidan sighed out, defeat evident in his voice.

"You'll find away. You can't give up; Deidara's relying on you. Do something useful in your life for once." Kakuzu grumbled in his baritone voice.

"How the fuck am I supposed to help someone who hates their own reflection!? Fucking tell me Kakuzu!" The foul-mouthed male replied with anger.

"I cannot."

"Yeah, fucking exactly. So don't you tell me to do something useful when you can't fucking help anymore than me! Seriously, we're in the fucking dark here." Hidan turned his back on Kakuzu and glared at the wall with anger and pain.

Kakuzu didn't answer Hidan, knowing that gesture meant that the conversation was over. Instead he bent down and began to pick up Hidan's clothes. Piling them all in the wash basket that was in the corner on the room. He didn't do the infamous 'sniff test' that Hidan used to see if his clothes were clean or not. Hidan and him had immensely different ideas of clean. Hidan's idea was as long as it didn't smell it was clean. Kakuzu's idea was that the clothing had to be devoid of all smell and _bloodstains_. Once the clothing was removed he packed the medical supplies away in the bathroom as well as changing out of his Akatsuki clothes. Pulling on a simple black wifebeater and long black pants he then climbed into bed. Shoving Hidan out of the way slightly who just grunted before turning around and nestling his head between Kakuzu's neck and shoulder. The taller man wrapped an arm around Hidan and closed his eyes.

.................................................................................................................................

A week had passed since Deidara's latest break down. All the members were at the base and all slightly suspicious as to why. Usually there was always at least one pair away on a mission. Even Zetsu was lurking around the base, emerging out of the ground at random intervals and scaring the shit out of the more jumpy members, though after Hidan nearly sliced Zetsu's head off with his scythe, Deidara blowing up half the corridor and Kisame spending thirty minutes trying to get Samehada back out of the wall, Zetsu reframed from scaring the members.

They all knew it was only a matter of time before Leader summoned them to his chambers. The summons happened in the middle of the day whilst most members were eating lunch, so with many grumbles and complainants they made their way to Leader's chambers.

Seven members crowded into the room along with Leader's mystery presence and they all looked slightly shocked to see the only female member; Konan, standing near Leader's side. After the shock dissipated, fear set in. Whatever Leader was planning was going to be big and it would most likely be long and tedious.

"It is time for the next stage of my goal, from now on, you all have new missions." Leader paused, letting the information sink in for some of his slower members.

"What the fuck do you mean new missions? Don't we always have new missions?" Hidan asked loudly.

"This will be different, not only that it will be crucial. Failure will result in death." Leader said cruelly.

A few members stiffened. Leader had never so openly threatened death if the failed a mission.

"You will each be assigned a Jinchuuriki. You will capture it _alive_ and either return it to base yourself of Zetsu will collect it. Please tell me you all know what Jinchuuriki are?"

Hidan just looked blank, the others at least had the decency and dignity to look less blank.

"Do you know what bijuu are?" Leader asked again slowly.

All the members nodded except for Itachi and Sasori who both remained impassive as ever.

"There's nine demons. Each has a certain number of tails. Starting from one. The Ichibi and going up to the Kyuubi. Each nation tried to capture these beasts and seal them inside a human. All the bijuu have a host except for the Sanbi. The hosts are humans who have had the bijuu sealed inside them. They're often considered the nations greatest weapon, yet they're feared and hated." Leader explained carefully, hoping to fill in all the blank spots with some of his blank members.

"Iwa had two jinchuuriki un." Deidara added helpfully and around a mouthful of onigiri that he brought with him.

"Deidara, don't speak to me with your mouth full and what do you mean had?" Leader questioned with annoyance.

"Well one left un. His name was..Roushi un. He left because he wanted to try and understand his powers un.." Deidara said, slightly vague after swallowing his food.

'They just let one of their Jinchuuriki leave?" Kisame asked, he was slightly confused. If it was their greatest weapon why would they let them leave so freely?

"Un.. The Tsuchikage despised them. I don't really have any other information on the other one un.." Deidara shrugged and fell quiet again.

"Thank you Deidara. Any information on the Jinchuuriki is helpful.. I have some basic information on them but not enough. If you have any information write it down on the files I'll give you." Leader paused again before continuing. "I will now give out your assigned Jinchuuriki and all the information I have on them. Deidara, the Ichibi...Hidan, Nibi.... Sasori, Sanbi.... Kisame, Yonbi....Kakuzu, Rokubi....Itachi, Kyuubi. We already have three captured Jinchuuriki that Zetsu; Konan and myself have captured. The Gobi, Shichibi and Hatchibi. Collect your information and leave, study and do as many re-con missions as you feel necessary to find out more about your Jinchuuriki. Do not kill them or you will wish you were in their places." Leader passed out the respective information to each of his members. "Hidan, Kakuzu stay behind." Leader added, almost as an after thought.

Hidan and Kakuzu remained behind and the almost white haired male let his face fall into an irritated glare. Trust Hidan to be completely disrespectful of Leader.

"What the fuck you do you want?" Kakuzu jabbed him not so lightly in the ribs.

"If this effects your partnership in anyway or any of your missions I will have one of you removed." Leader said, his tone quiet bored and cruel at the same time and hinting the fact that no secrets could be kept from him.

"The fuck you will! You can't fucking kill me you heathen prick!" Hidan shouted out, eyes flashing with anger.

"We understand Leader Sama." Kakuzu bowed his head in respect.

"Very well. On that note, it's nice to see at least some of my members getting along so...well." Leader could practically be seen smirking in the shadows. "You may leave."

Hidan and Kakuzu left quietly. Well mostly quiet, Hidan muttered out 'heathen prick.' before been shoved roughly out the door by Kakuzu. Once they were gone, his shadow took solid form and he stepped out of the dark corner. Leader exited the room through an unseen door with Konan following behind him.

"Is there really a good idea Nagato?" She questioned softly.

"It is necessary to rid this world of pain." He answered, leaving no room for argument.


	9. Set It Off Like Napalm

**AN:**

**Eh, this chapter is the battle between Dei and Gaara as well as the one between Sasori and Kankurou. Some parts are changed for the fan fic and other parts simply because I couldn't be fucked watching the episodes again to make sure it was accurate. Though after writing this I watched them and was thoroughly disappointed in myself. Not because I got it wrong but because I got it too right. I need to stop watching Shippuuden so much.. **

**Well anyway, read and review.**

Deidara and Sasori left the base before dawn. They had planned to leave straight away on the new mission assigned from Leader however the blonde got a bad fever from been out in the cold a few weeks ago. After copious amounts of medication was forced down his throat he was finally well enough to travel. Both males agreed to hunt down and capture Deidara's Jinchuuriki first, having the most information on the Ichibi. Sasori's bijuu didn't have a host and he had no idea where it resided accept for the fact that it would be in the ocean. That didn't help him at all. He wasn't looking forward to returning to Suna either; His home village.

"Sasori Danna un?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think Leader's planning on doing with the Jinchuuriki un? Why did we have to seal them it that..thing un?" Deidara asked with interest, hoping that because Sasori was an older member he'd know more than what he did.

"I don't know brat.." Sasori admitted grudgingly.

"I don't like the sealing un.. It takes too long.." Deidara said with a slight whine.

Leader had already had them seal the three Jinchuuriki that had been caught already. Deidara was still sick with a fever when Leader ordered the sealing's and it took a lot out of him to keep his chakra going without been sick or pass out. Deidara spent each day of the sealing complaining until Leader suggested not so nicely that Kakuzu would be happy to stitch his mouth together. It kept Deidara quiet long enough for the member's headaches to clear.

The sealing had taken place in the entrance chamber. Its large size allowed Leader to summon the large statue called 'King of hell.' Deidara thought it was fitting. Leader then performed a sealing jutsu called 'Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin.' Large dragon spectrals would come out of the statue and attack the Jinchuuriki and extract the bijuu. It took three days and three nights before the bijuu was successfully removed and the Jinchuuriki were killed after it was done. The removal of a bijuu never left the host alive.

Sasori stayed quiet, ignoring Deidara's whines. It drove him insane and used every ounce of self-control not to lash out at the blonde. He would have if weren't for the fact he was worried about Deidara's failing mental health. More and more he'd find the blonde gazing into his reflections with fear, anger and despair. The last time had happened when Deidara was in their bathroom; the blonde smashed the bathroom mirror with so much force that it completely annihilated the mirror. The red haired male cleared his thoughts of the blonde's instability and glanced around at his surroundings. It would be another few hours before they crossed the border into the Wind Country, then a two day walk to the hidden village; Sunagakure. Sasori's home village.

"Can I take him by myself un?" Deidara asked suddenly, causing Sasori to raise Hiruko's head slightly to look at the brat.

"The Jinchuuriki?"

"Un.. I want him to be a masterpiece..."

"Do what you want brat but don't forget you can't kill him." Sasori grumbled out. Annoyance playing at the back of his mind. The brat wanted to take out a Jinchuuriki by himself? Not only that it was a Kazekage.. It would mean the mission would be dragged out. Leader was expecting them back sooner rather than later.

"I know un. I still need to strive for greater achievements though un.. Then I can say I've killed a Tsuchikage and a Kazekage un... "Deidara smiled slightly at the thought.

"Whatever and you won't be killing the Kazekage. Don't make me wait for you." Sasori said slightly annoyed.

"I won't Danna un." Deidara nodded his head reassuringly and then fell silent.

..........................................................................................................................................

The Akatsuki nin walked casually towards the towering earthy walls of Suna. They ignored the guards that all looked shocked at them, waiting for orders to kill. No such orders came though. The man in charge of their unit was Sasori's subordinate, Yuura, A member of the Suna council for four years and the trusted head of security. By the time Deidara and Sasori made it inside the small path that lead into Suna, all the guards were dead. Covered in blood and their faces all showed a dying shock.

"Sasori Sama." Yuura bowed respectfully in front of the hunched back man.

"Hn. I take it all the guards are taken care of?"'

"Hai. They do not suspect the attack."

Sasori nodded his approval and the three males made their way into Suna. Standing at the entrance the red haired male looked at Deidara.

"Get going brat and don't make me wait. You know I hate it."

Deidara's hand spat out clay and he formed a bird, already preparing for the task ahead. He created one of his large flying creations and jumped onto its back with cat like grace. His cloak flowing out behind him before settling back down. Deidara grinned from behind his high collar and kasa before ripping it off and storing it away in his cloak. He couldn't wear it when he was flying otherwise he'd lose it.

"I won't make you wait un. " Deidara commanded his large eagle into the blue skies of Suna.

Sasori watched his blonde partner take off and wondered how long the stealth attacks would last. Most likely it wouldn't be for long. He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Deidara really wasn't made for stealth missions. He loved his art too much and unfortunately his art attracted way too much attention.

The blonde flew around the outside of the village, staying to the clouds so he wouldn't be spotted by any ninja watching the skies. Once the sunset fell upon the desert, Deidara made his way into the village. Using his mechanic scope he counted three shinobi watching the sky. He began to sculpt some clay his hand mouths had been chewing already. Creating three spiders and dropping them down to the guard ninja. The spiders attached themselves to the ninjas.

"Wh..what is this weird thing?!" A shinobi exclaimed with horror as it jumped onto his face.

"They're not weird un." Deidara said with an annoyed tone. "Idiots just don't understand art un." He grinned this time, a cruel malicious grin that held evil intent. "I guess I'll just have to show you.. Art is a blast un! Katsu!" Deidara shouted out, forming a rapid handsign.

The spiders exploded, taking the heads of the ninja with them. Brilliant light burst out in the semi darkness. Deidara couldn't think of anything more beautiful as the blood and light stained against the sun set. It was such a fitting backdrop for his art. A fleeting sun set with fleeting lives. It was true art and beauty. The blonde was in awe at the perfection he created, how could anyone say this wasn't art?

Deidara spotted the Kazekage building standing proudly among the others and headed in that direction. Forcing his clay eagle to drop with rapid speed. The air whistling around him reminded him of the cry of an eagle, it was fitting. His cloak blew out behind him and he jumped from his bird, commanding it back into the sky to wait for him. Deidara dropped to the ground silently and his cloak fell back around him as he crouched on the Kazekage building roof. He grinned slightly at his successful stealth infiltration. Sasori Danna would be proud of hi- the grin was wiped off his face replaced by a shocked and unimpressed one. The Kazekage was standing with his arms crossed and looking down at him, his face impassive and blank. Though he wasn't wearing the Kazekage robes Deidara knew that this was his target; Red hair, dark rings around his eyes, kanji symbol for love and a gourd attached to his back. The Kazekage slightly resembled Sasori and he wondered whether all emotionless red heads were bred from Suna.

"This is as far as you go." The Kazekage informed his boredly and impassively. Looking down on him as if Deidara was nothing more than a bug that needed to be squashed. It made the blonde's blood boil.

Deidara placed his hands in his cloak and his hand mouths accepted the clay from the bag, eliciting a small gasp from the Kazekage before Deidara used all his training with and without Sasori to push chakra into his feet and jump straight up in the air, his eagle catching him and flying away with another eagle like whistle. Deidara just smiled as sand rushed after him controlled from the Jinchuuriki. The sand wouldn't catch up to him, he knew the sand was a slow attack and his speed and agility could out run it. The blonde dashed through the streets of Suna, only meters off the ground as he made sharp turns and twists. The sand crashing into buildings behind him. Deidara noted that he passed to two shinobi on his way and figured his stealth was now pointless. He grinned sheepishly and wondered what Sasori Danna would say. The blonde looked down at his hands and guessed that his clay was nearly done. Looking up he saw the sand was now rushing at him from in front as well as behind. He swiftly pulled up into the air with the sound of sand crashing behind him.

The blonde looked down at the impassive and still bored looking Kazekage. Deidara was impressed at how well the male could handle the sand; he'd be in for an interesting fight. The Kazekage had called some sand back to him now, jumping on it and joining Deidara in the sky. What a useful Jinchuuriki. To be able to control the sand to that extent was a great feat. The Jinchuuriki would have the advantage in this fight. Deidara had hoped his flying ability would give him an edge but that hope was lost now as Deidara started at Jinchuuriki who hovered on his sand near the blonde.

"You noticed me pretty quickly un." Deidara stated his tone not exactly annoyed, more conversational than anything.

"Birds like that don't exist in the desert." The Kazekage stated with a monotone voice. Honestly, anyone who couldn't recognizes a giant, white eagle, as not belonging in the desert needed his or her shinobi skills re-evaluated.

"I see." Deidara looked around and noticed a building number of shinobi on the grounds, looking back at the impassive red head." I guess my stealth moves failed un.. At least I don't have to waste time searching for you un." Deidara stated. It would save time not having to search for the Jinchuuriki but he doubted Sasori Danna would be happy with the lack of stealth the mission now possessed.

The blonde used his eye scope to zoom in on the Jinchuuriki, making it easier to notice his actions. Already he was beginning to tell how he moved his hands in what way the sand would react. The Jinchuuriki brought his hands up and Deidara widened his eyes. The impassive male was bringing up mass amounts of sand from below creating an almost tidal wave of sand to form behind him. Deidara grimaced; the Jinchuuriki defiantly had the advantage. Unless he ended this soon it wasn't going to go the way he planned. Deidara cursed and sent his bird into action, avoiding the now giant claw that was trying to crush him in mid air. He assumed the claw to be a part of the bijuu. The blonde really didn't want to get caught in its grasps; he'd be pushing it to get out alive of that. Deidara was kneeling on his bird, both hand mouths developing his clay to its last level. He smiled with satisfaction when he realized they were nearly done. The hand mouths spat out two balls of clay and he formed them quickly into six birds. Three in each hand.

"Now the real show is about to start un!" He called out to the Jinchuuriki. He'd show the emotionless bastard what real art was and what it meant to be in pain.

He grinned and threw the first three birds down towards the Jinchuuriki, exploding them at different intervals. None came close to the Kazekage who still stood impassive as the sand rushed around him. Deidara threw the last three birds and hoped for a more interesting reaction from the Jinchuuriki, he was proving to be a good fight but overall the emotionless man was just too boring for Deidara's liking. He liked his battles to be filled with raw emotion. His smiled didn't falter as the sand blocked his attacks easily enough. The Kazekage seemed to understand his attacks but it didn't really matter to Deidara. His art wouldn't be defeated.

He created two more birds; these birds had four wings and were his fastest creation. He threw them into the air and they flew towards the Jinchuuriki. These birds avoided all the blocks from the sand and once they were in range of the Jinchuuriki, Deidara detonated them with a childish glee at the bright explosions lighting the black sky. His smile didn't falter even when he saw the ball of sand that most likely held the Jinchuuriki who went unharmed in his latest attack.

"Just like an egg protecting it's yolk un.." Deidara noted, putting that information away in his mind.

The shell of an egg only needed one tiny crack before it would crumble away easily. Deidara hadn't expected this fight to be easy but he was impressed that the Kazekage had avoided that attack, though obviously the man didn't get to be a Kazekage by having no talents. This had to be Deidara's hardest battle yet and it made his heart race with excitement at the sheer thought of bettering his artwork and himself. Deidara's face darkened and he looked up; a wave of sand was enveloping him. He hadn't even known it was behind him, the Jinchuuriki was clearly better at stealth attacks than the blonde. Deidara realized the sand was the large claw he was been chased with before only this time it was larger. Deidara heard the Jinchuuriki call out "Sabaku Kyuu." Desert Prison.

Like hell he was going to taken down by this attack he though vehemently and blew a large hole into the sand, escaping and abandoning his bird as the sand chased after him, he tried to control his movements and he flew through the air without the aid of his bird, he'd need to make another and quickly. He grimaced as the sand wrapped around his ankle and attempted to fling him back into the coffin. He threw a clay bird into the sand and dropped down onto another bird; this time it was a clay owl.

"This sand is pissing me off un." Deidara muttered out as the sand from the coffin broke apart and began to chase him again.

Deidara flew straight upwards and his mind registered that the moon looked amazing in the desert. The sand was still persistently following him and it finally caught up to him and enclosed his arm. Deidara realized his mistake for using the owl; it was one of his slowest birds. Still, nothing could be done now and he began to use it to his advantage as soon as he realized the sand was the Jinchuuriki's personal sand that he had encased himself in earlier. The blonde's eyes widened in fear as the sand made its way up and around his shoulder before painfully beginning to crush his arm, he flew faster and past buildings where cheering Shinobi yelled. This wasn't over yet. Deidara just smirked and he ignored the pain, his eyes slightly changing as he felt himself slip into an emotionless mode so the pain from what he was about to do wouldn't affect him. He made his owl fly forward quickly before turning sharply. Effectively freeing himself and ripping off his arm at the same time. Deidara sent chakra to the area to staunch the bleeding. Even if he were ignoring the pain as best as he could it wouldn't do him good to pass out from blood loss.

The blonde smirked. Kakuzu was going to kill him for damaging the cloak. Nearly all the arm had been ripped away. Maybe he would just let himself be killed rather than face the money whore as Hidan so kindly refereed to him as. Deidara avoided the sand quickly. Remembering back to reading his info on the Jinchuuriki. Absolute defence, that's what it was called. He may as well try and have a civil conversation with Itachi than hope to break through that sand easily. Deidara frowned at the image of trying to talk to Itachi in a civil way. He rethought that and realized he had a better chance at breaking through the sand. Itachi was a lost cause for the word 'civil.' Deidara put his remaining arm into the clay bag and almost chuckled. Nearly out of clay too. Sasori Danna was going to have a field day with the insults on this mission. Not preparing..Losing his arm..Failing his stealth moves..

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the Jinchuuriki in annoyance, blaming him for the inevitable harsh comments Sasori Danna would give him later. Deidara pulled out a large clay sculpture and grinned. He was going to turn Suna into his latest masterpiece after all.

"Damn it all. Deidara's taking too long." Sasori grumbled, looking up into the sky and just making out the two figures fighting. Stupid brat trying to do it all by himself.

Curiosity was eating away at Sasori and he looked through the binicholours he stole from a dead body earlier. Looking up into the sky he saw Deidara avoiding attacks whilst clutching a large clay sculpture to his chest with his one arm...- one arm.. Where did his other arm go? Sasori noted that the clay sculpture was his specialty too. Clearly the brat hard grossly under estimated the Jinchuuriki and was paying dearly. Serves the brat right for not been prepared and for wanting to a fight the Jinchuuriki by himself. Still, he the brat wasn't going to be much use without his other arm. Sasori sighed and made his way into his home village in hopes to find the missing appendage.

Deidara dropped his specialty and grinned. Forming a hand sign with his remaining arm. His specialty grew in size rapidly. It shadowed over him as it began to drop. His highest chakra was in this. He called it C-3. The large explosive clay sculpture fell towards Suna. Its weight making it drop faster and the air around it whistled. Deidara was somewhat happy to see the impassive Jinchuuriki's face turn into one of shock and horror. He formed another hand sign and his creation began to glow. Deidara could practically see the horrified faces of those below. Their terror-stricken states would be a beautiful sight as they tried to flee only to be turned into a bloody mist. Yes, it would truly be art in its greatest form.

Sasori looked into the sky with a mild sense of interest and annoyance. Deidara's bomb was hurtling down with rapid speed and Sasori realized he was going to be caught in the blast. This is what he got for trying to find the brat's arm. The red haired just stared up at the sky. The bomb exploded and a massive bright light flared out and the loudest bang Sasori had heard echoed through the air. This bomb would wipe out the whole of Suna and himself included. Stupid brat. Sasori wouldn't blame Deidara though; it was his own fault for wandering into Suna. He should have known better than to enter the village when Deidara the bomb happy brat was flying above it. It was just asking to be blown up. The thing that annoyed Sasori most was that it seemed that Deidara's art was going to prevail over his own.

The red haired male waited for the clay bomb to annihilate him and his whole home village but the explosion never came. He looked back up to find sand thickly lining the sky, preventing the bomb from wiping out the village. The Kazekage was clearly dead set on preventing any deaths and saving his village. He was a loyal Kazekage even if he did have a bijuu inside of him. Sasori looked up again but couldn't see what was happening because the sand blocked the view so he put his head down again and returned to his task of finding the missing arm.

Sasori noted that many of the Shinobi he passed were so sure that the Kazekage would win. They were all fools, Deidara may be a brat but Sasori knew his partner well. There's no way the blonde menace would let his art fail. Sasori also noted that no one even seemed to pay him any attention. He was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak and in Hiruko. Surely someone had to realize an Akatsuki member was walking freely around their village in one of their previous and strongest jounin. Idiots. Sasori stopped and grabbed something off the ground, a piece of Akatsuki cloak. He looked around and spotted the missing arm a few meters away, blood forming a sickly red pool around the arm. The male walked over to the arm and sent Hiruko's more human hand down to pick up it before storing it safely in one of the empty compartments. Sasori then left his home village and stood back at the entrance waiting for Deidara to finish.

Deidara resisted the urge to pout slightly as the Kazekage blocked his artwork. He had really wanted to make Suna into art but at least it still allowed for the distraction he needed. He watched the Kazekage with interest; the male was panting heavily, using up most of his chakra to form the shield.

"In range..un.." Deidara grinned and formed a handsign. "Katsu!"

The bird that he had flown over to the Kazekage had gone un noticed as he saved his village. It exploded and covered the sand and Kazekage in thick smoke, once it cleared Deidara practically rolled his eyes. The Kazekage's sand was persistent; it had blocked his attack yet again. He didn't mind though, it's what he was waiting for. He could almost see the Kazekage's shocked face as his clay insects burrowed out of the sand and inside the shell like defense. He hadn't been able to crack the shell exactly but he had managed to eat some of the sand and mix it with his clay. It meant that now the shell had been invaded and it was now a death trap instead of protection. He felt it was slightly a waste of art and effort because he wasn't actually allowed to kill the Jinchuuriki but it was still one of his toughest battles and he _would _win.

"Art is a blast un"! He cried out and exploded the weak clay sculptures, enough to knock the Jinchuuriki out but not enough to kill him.

The sand began to fall away and Deidara smirked in achievement. He began to fly his owl towards the Jinchuuriki but before he got close his eyes widened and he flew back again. Unbelievable, the Jinchuuriki was still going. Deidara watched as he struggled to call the sand back to the desert. The blonde could have just fetched him and let the sand crash into the village but this sort of loyalty to one's village had to be rewarded, the previous Tsuchikage of his village would never protect it to this sort of level. Deidara waited patiently with his remaining arm crossed. He heard a firing nose and sighed. The shinobi were firing arrows at him, how naive. They couldn't hope to hit him with his agility, he swiftly avoided the arrows before they started exploding as well. He grimaced at the arrows attached with exploding tags fired around him; they were a lot harder to dodge. Maybe not so naive after all.

"Sasori Danna's gonna be pissed un.." He sighed. Nothing could be done about it now though. Sasori Danna should have known that he'd take awhile anyway.

The Kazekage finally got the sand out of the village and let it crash down back into the desert before passing out. Deidara smirked and flew towards the falling Jinchuuriki and caught the male with the tail of his owl, it wrapped around him protectively and he made his way out of the village. Avoiding the last of the arrows before they were called off. The blonde landed his owl back at the entrance of Suna.

"You brat! I told you not to make me wait." Sasori ground out with annoyance, Hiruko's scorpion tail swung out at the blonde who jumped off his bird and avoided it with ease.

"I know un but he was harder than I thought un.." Deidara shrugged sheepishly and left out the detail of not been prepared enough.

"You weren't prepared enough were you brat?" Sasori asked in annoyance. Hiruko's deep voice making it sound even more menacing.

"Let's just go un." Deidara muttered out in embarrassment and began walking away from the village. "Oh, I left a present for them un." He said smirking.

"What did you do brat?"

Sasori's question was answered by a large explosion.

"I wanted to leave a souvenir for them un, this way they won't ever forget me un." Deidara said with a shrug. "So I blew the Kazekage's building up un."

"Tch. Stupid brat." Sasori rolled his eyes from inside of Hiruko.

The brat really couldn't avoid at least blowing one thing up. Destruction was in his nature, that's probably why he got along so well with Hidan. If anything though, Sasori was almost happy with the brat blowing the Kazekage's building up. It held so many memories in it for him and he hated it, at least now that part of his past was removed completely. Sasori performed a quick handsign and made fake tracks leading out through the desert to throw off any pursuers.

Deidara whipped his kasa out and placed it back on his head. He kept quiet, and wondered where Sasori was going to comment on the lack of his arm but the older male didn't really seem to care. Sasori muttered out that he was never returning to Suna again and then turned Hiruko's head towards the blonde.

"How bad is it?" Sasori grumbled out.

"Not bad un.. I sent chakra to the area so it wouldn't bleed too much un.. " Deidara said with a slight shrug and carefree voice. He didn't want to admit that now after the battle was over he had let his emotionless front drop and now the pain was making him want to be sick.

"Stop for a minute." Sasori climbed out of Hiruko and motioned for Deidara to come over to him.

Sending healing chakra into his hand and holding it over the bleeding wound. Deidara had little knowledge in healing and he'd only held the bleeding off for awhile. The blood was already beginning to fall more rapidly and he really didn't want to carry the brat back to base. Since been paired with Deidara who had the inane ability to get himself injured all the time Sasori had taught himself basic medical ninjutsu. It proved useful many times. Once the bleeding eased off and Deidara's face seemed to show relief at the pain been slightly elviated, the red haired male re-entered Hiruko and continued walking.

"Thanks Sasori Danna un.." Deidara said quietly.

Sasori was saved the effort of replying by another loud explosion from behind them.

"Looks like they fell for your trap un." Deidara stated pointlessly.

"That's what a traps for brat, for people to fall into them." Sasori replied with annoyance.

"Makes sense un." Deidara replied with a small smirk at the almost joke between the two of them before he added. "You used exploding tags un, it's not exactly art but I guess the explosion still counts un."

"Don't drag me into the same category as you brat. I don't make explosions for the sake of it." Sasori snapped out.

"Whatever un." Deidara replied with his childish bratty tone and looked away from Sasori.

................................................................................................

The two Akatsuki nin walked until early morning when Sasori stopped.

"What is it un?" Deidara asked with surprise, something had to be going on for Sasori Danna to stop. He'd be wasting precious time if the two of them stopped.

"Someone's following us." He replied and turned around.

Deidara almost felt shame sinking in, how could have they not noticed the ninja standing so closely behind them? Deidara blamed it on loss of the blood and lack of sleep. He had no supplies for this battle and using his jutsu would be narrowed down by lack of chakra and lack of an arm. It was going to be a painful fight.

"I'll be taking Gaara back!" The shinobi with purple face paint yelled out with anger.

Deidara couldn't help but snort softly. Like hell he would be getting the Jinchuurki back, not after all the effort he put into getting the damn thing.

"Brat, go on ahead." Sasori said, turning Hiruko's head to look at the blonde.

He knew the brat couldn't handle a battle at the moment so this would be the safest option to get the brat, himself and the jinchuuriki back to base in one piece, well apart from Deidara's already missing arm and in time. He really didn't want to make Leader wait any longer. Sasori controlled Hiruko, sending him into the air and slamming back down into the ground, standing in front of the Shinobi and allowing Deidara to leave.

"I'll show you my puppet performance!" The shinobi cried out and threw three summoning scrolls out onto the ground. "Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo!"

Deidara just watched blankly rather than leaving. He was slightly curious as to the puppet thing. Would they be puppets like Sasori Danna's? Deidara almost laughed when he saw the summoned puppets. Deidara could picture the red head inside Hiruko smiling or at least smirking. This wasn't going to end well for the shinobi demanding the return of the Jinchuuriki. The blonde smirked and placed his remaining arm onto his kasa to prevent in from falling off before he jumped up onto his owl.

"Alright, I'll go on ahead un." Deidara called back and began to fly away.

"You're not leaving!" The shinobi yelled out with rage and sent one of the puppets after Deidara.

Its whirring and clicking noise rapidly gaining on him. Deidara turned around and could only watch it was it flew towards him. Before the puppet caught up to him it was grabbed in mid air by Sasori's scorpion tail. Deidara felt some kind of satisfaction that for once it wasn't _him _that was been attacked by the weapon, he also felt something bubbling away at him, happiness perhaps that Sasori never used the tail to its full extent on Deidara, always letting the blonde escape. It only just occurred to Deidara that if the red haired male really wanted to, he could easily kill Deidara with the tail.

"I don't like waiting and I hate making people wait. This ends now." Hiruko's gruff voice ground out with annoyance, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm impressed that you can match Karasu's speed." The shinobi called out coolly.

"You mean this little fly? Looks like it's stopped." Sasori wanted to rip this so-called puppet master limb from limb. The man's techniques were mediocre at best, and he was using outdated and pathetic puppets.

"Now I remember un! The Jinchuuriki has siblings. This guy must be one of them un. Kanchuu? Kanpachii?" Deidara shrugged, it was bugging him why the shinobi was so damn territorial over the Jinchuuriki. The male was the Akatsuki's now, but it made sense if they were siblings he guessed.

"It's Kankurou!" The male shouted out. Deidara snorted, like he cared.

Sasori flung the puppet to the ground and it smashed to pieces before reattaching itself again. It flew after Deidara once again but this time the blonde didn't even flinch, he knew Sasori would stop the attack. Sasori's scorpion tail blocked the attack against Deidara with ease, making it look no harder than flicking a fly out of the air. Deidara frowned, well okay he sucked at that. It was great amusement for the other members to watch Deidara chase a fly around the room with a tea towel. It was even more amusing for them when Itachi would strike the fly out of the air with a kunai and make Deidara sulk for a week.

"Didn't I say I'm your opponent?" Sasori asked with annoyance, but no real showing emotion not compared to the shinobi who looked like he was going to pass out from rage. "Quick gawking at me and leave!" Sasori grunted out towards Deidara who was still hovering on his clay bird and watching with interest. Stupid brat was making things difficult by getting in the way.

"Un. Fine, I'll go." Deidara commanded his bird away and muttered under his breath about his partner been a grumpily old man.

"Wait!" Kankurou shouted out and made to go after Deidara. Once again the blonde was left wondering about the brain cells of this shinobi. Wait? Did he honestly think that Deidara was just going to stop for him?

"Don't make me say it again. I'm your opponent." Sasori said with absolute annoyance. Shinobi these days.

The shinobi sent his three puppets rushing towards Sasori who didn't move. He watched two of them rush around him in a sickening pace before swapping his position with a suna bunshin. Idiot. Obviously the man thought Sasori was incapable of noticing that one of the puppets was now missing. The two puppets began firing out kunai and Sasori flicked his scorpion tail and brushed the metal annoyances out of the air with ease.

"You're good but.. " Kankurou trailed off and grinned. Sending his third puppet bursting out of the sand under Sasori. "You didn't notice that Kuroari disappeared!"

The puppet known as Kuroari began opening its chest up as Sasori fell back to earth. He was captured inside the hollow chest of Kuroari and was closed in.

"Karakuri Engeki, Kuro Higi Ippatsu!" Kankurou shouted out and performed one of his most deadly attacks. Not even a member of the sound four could escape it.

His other two puppets broke apart and formed long sharp needle like swords before plunging into the small openings on Kuroari. Stabbing into Hiruko's body ruthlessly.

"The end." Kankurou stated with ignorance and a smirk. "Suna?" He gasped out before opening Kuroari.

Instead of a dead bleeding body inside there was only a suna bunshin, which dissolved away back into the desert. Sasori burst out of the desert, Hiruko's face remained as impassive as ever. Sasori however had an impatient face, he was getting sick of this and he needed to end it quickly. The delay was causing him to lose even more time. Kankurou began to attack with his puppets, sending poisoned senbon and aiming a more psychical attack towards the Akatsuki member. Sasori deflected and dodged the attacks with ease, not even thinking about it doing it. His thoughts were on whether or not Deidara's arm would begin to rot if he didn't return it to the base soon. He really didn't want it to rot inside Hiruko.

Kankurou spilt his puppets apart again and formed the sharp needle like swords dripping with poison. They flew towards Sasori with quick speed but the Akatsuki nin simply raised his scorpion tail and blocked them, knocking them out of the air. He smirked at the shocked face of the Jinchuuriki's brother. The shinobi was frozen as he started at Sasori.

"What's wrong? Done already?" Sasori asked callously.

"I'm just getting started!" Kankurou replied loudly and sent the puppets after Sasori again.

Sasori seriously doubted that he was 'just getting started'. It seemed like he was growing desperate. Two puppets circled him again before throwing out poison bombs. Sasori's eyes widened slightly and he quickly pressed a switch inside Hiruko. Shutting off all the air from outside. He'd have to end this quickly now, only using the air inside Hiruko to breathe.

"Dokogiri Zuyoku, Baribari Shikaku Renpatsu!" Kankurou shouted out and commanded his puppets to shoot poison senbon into the purple haze.

Sasori raised his scorpion tail and moved in swiftly back and forth. Deflecting every single senbon. A heavy breeze blew the poison fog away and Sasori flicked the switch off, allowing fresh air to circulate through Hiruko once again.

"Done now?" Sasori asked boredly.

"Impossible! How can you be okay after that?!" Kankurou shouted with shock.

"You're slowing me down, making people wait. I don't like that. Now it's my turn." Sasori grumbled out viciously and raised his scorpion tail.

His tail flew forward with quick speed before slamming into the defense shield of Sanshouo. Sasori sent his tail back and knocked it into the hinges of the shield. The shield flew into the air and Sasori sent his tail back after the shocked Shinobi. Stabbing him in the chest with a brutal blow before letting the male fall back into the sand.

"You've got a lot of skill..." Sasori admitted gruffly "But you messed with the wrong guy." He added cruelly. Swiping the head of Karasu out of the air without even looking. "As for those puppets and their hidden weapons.." He sent his tail into the sand and ripped another puppet out from its hiding spot. "I can see right through them!" Sasori used his tail to annihilate the three puppets. Smashing them into pieces.

"You look confused." Sasori laughed harshly. "You're wondering how I could see through your moves so easily. Am I right?" His tone of voice was one of sick amusement. "Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo... The designer of those battle puppets is me!"

"Akasuna No Sasori?!" Kankurou gasped out with shock and horror.

"A low life like you knows my name? I'm honored." Sasori said with biting sarcasm and a note to spend some time away with Deidara, he was rubbing off on the puppet master.

"You deserted the village over twenty years ago. Why are you doing this?" Kankurou asked with anger and bitterness. Glaring at the missing Suna nin.

"What's the point of even knowing? You're about to die." Sasori stated boredly as he watched the shinobi fall to the ground in pain. The insolent male hadn't even realized the poison until now.

Sasori prepared to finish the male off but was stopped when the needle like limb slashed past his face and ripped a part of his mask off. Sasori couldn't but think how pathetic this last attempt to save his life was. Shinobi shouldn't be scared of death, its bound to happen eventually unless you strived to great levels to achieve immortality.

"If you want to live so badly then fine, I won't finish you off but once that poison takes effect you'll wish I had killed you. You'll live for another threes in the worst pain imaginable." Sasori put his scorpion tail away and turned, heading further into the desert to find his bratty partner. He didn't have to go far before he came across Deidara taking shelter in a cave like rock. The blonde grinned.

"You're late Sasori Danna un." He said with amusement, getting back at the red haired male for all the times he complained about Deidara taking too long.

"I realize, but I had enough fun to make up for it." Sasori told him gruffly. His fun was more important than the fifteen minutes or so lost in battle.

"Un?! What?" Deidara said with annoyance and scrunched his face up bitterly. Sasori Danna having fun in a battle? Sasori Danna thinking that it was okay to waste that time but yet he nearly killed Deidara if he delayed them even by a few minutes?

"You have no reason to be angry, after all you captured you target, the Ichibi." Sasori reminded him darkly, it was Sasori who allowed the brat to take the Jinchuuriki on by himself and in doing do wasting a ridiculous amount of time. "After dealing with this one we'll have to go find mine, the Sanbi." Sasori sighed slightly with annoyance; it was going to be a long and difficult mission to track down the Sanbi in the ocean. Kisame should have had this bijuu.

"But Danna un. We don't know wher-"

"I know brat, it would be easier if it would just come to us.." Sasori replied, lightly but still sounding gruff with Hiruko's voice.

"Defiantly un." Deidara looked up into the sky, the heavy breeze blowing the bell on his kasa; it tinkled out lightly and also blew up Sasori's mask. The hinges on the jaw clicking as he spoke, making Deidara look away with disgust, it really freaked him out to see that.

"Come on, let's get moving brat." Sasori began sliding away and Deidara fell into a comfortable pace beside the puppet master and his owl holding its precious cargo; the Jinchuuriki fly above them slowly. Only going as fast as they were walking.

**Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin: Nine Mystical Dragon Seal**

**Karakuri Engeki, Kuro Higi Ippatsu: Puppet Performance, Black Secret Technique**

**Suna Bunshin: Sand Clone**

**Dokogiri Zuyoku, Baribari Shikaku Renpatsu: Poison Fog, Blind Spot Destroyer**


	10. When Your Heart Stops Beating

**AN: I apologize for mistakes ect, but I really just wanted to update this, I'm really behind in my college assignments so I'm going to be even slower updating, but I will still contiune to update.**

**Thank to everyone who's reviewing and still reading this =)**

Sasori and Deidara entered the Akatsuki base after three days of walking. Deidara let the Jinchuuriki drop onto the ground before melting his clay into a messy substance on the floor.

"I'd rather you did that else where Deidara." Leader stated coolly as his hologram flashed onto the statue.

"Sorry un..It was that or I exploded it. Which would you prefer un?" Deidara asked, his voice slightly cocky, he'd been more free with Leader since their meeting in the kitchen.

"Don't take that tone with me and don't talk in such manners or I'll punish you with insubordination." Leader said dangerously.

"Un...Sorry Leader Sama." Deidara didn't really sound sorry though.

"Where's your arm Deidara?"

"In Sunagakure somewhere un?" Deidara said with a slight shrug.

"No, I got it when you were in the sky acting like a brat." Sasori said from within Hiruko.

"Really? So I can have my arm back un?" Deidara asked, his voice slightly more happy now.

"I'll have Kakuzu sew it back on.. Sasori put Deidara's arm in the freezer for now." Leader stated.

"Hn." Sasori moved out of the large room and headed to the kitchen.

The red haired male opened the large freeze, shifting packaged meats, tubs of ice-cream and...a dead squirrel with a kunai embedded through its head. Sasori looked throughly disgusted. He pulled the brat's arm out of one of his compartments and placed it among the frozen objects and let the freezer lid drop with a soft thump. Sasori made his way back to the summoning cave, realizing everyone was already there he quickly jumped up onto the right thumb of the statue of 'king of hell'. Sasori noted that everyone but Deidara and himself were holograms. Leader seemed more intent on everyone constantly being on a mission to find the Jinchuuriki.

"Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin." Leader formed a hand sign and the dragon spectrals began emerging from the mouth of the statue.

The dragons opened their mouths and grabbed hold of the Jinchuuriki. Bringing him into the air and slowly ripping the Ichibi out of him. Deidara remained silent, not wanting to waste his energy. He was somewhat jealous of the other members, even though their holograms were standing, no doubt they were all at least sitting down. Deidara would have to stand standing for three days and three nights and his missing arm was making him feel rather nauseous. He didn't complain though. He concentrated on exerting the right amount of chakra in a steady pace. Deidara was unsure how long had passed when the silence was broken.

"There are enemies closing in on the base." Zetsu stated with not much interest.

"Enemies un?" Deidara almost swore, Leader would punish him and Sasori if he suspected they lead a trail back to the base.

**"They seem to be strong.. One of them is called Maito Gai." **Zetsu's dark side added.

"Who's that?" Leader asked.

"A Konaha jounin.. He's skilled in tai jutsu." Itachi answered with a monotone and bored voice... "Don't take him lightly."

"Ah.. That wild animal again?" Kisame chuckled lightly. "We can use that technique."

"Alright let me fucking go. I've had a hell of time finding my Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off badly." Hidan huffed with annoyance, his fuchsia eyes glinting in the darkness.

"No I'll go, I've got a score to settle with him. After all he did kick me." Kisame stated with slight annoyance.

"What the fuck ever. I guess the technique suits you better anyway. Seriously you have the most chakra in the Akatsuki." Hidan muttered out.

"Indeed I do."

"I'll still need about thirty percent of your chakra." Leader reminded.

Kisame nodded and closed his eyes again.

"There's more coming." Zetsu said darkly, annoyed with the amount of enemies.

"Things haven't been as quiet as last time Deidara. " Leader stated accusingly.

"Of course they haven't. You left Deidara in charge of a Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated coolly. Crimson eyes blazing dangerously.

"Oh get fucked Itachi un. I've at least caught my Jinchuuriki, who was a Kazekage by the way. You can't even capture your beast when it's only a genin un!" Deidara yelled out furiously.

"I told you brat, your techniques aren't good for stealth." Sasori called out to his blonde haired partner.

"Your traps were pretty excessive themselves un!" Deidara snapped out, his voice filled with rage at been berated by everyone.

"What did you say brat?" Sasori replied with equal rage.

"Shut up all of you!" Leader yelled out over top of the bickering members. "Just focus. Now who else is going?"

"I want to fucking go this time." Hidan whined out slightly.

"It's more Konaha shinobi." Zetsu informed blankly.

"Its decided then." Leader said and looked at Itachi who closed his eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake. Of course the fucking prodigy gets to fucking go." Hidan muttered with annoyance.

"Shut up now and focus." Leader snapped out, getting sick of all his bitchy members.

The members stayed quiet for an hour or so until Kisame and Itachi re-opened there eyes.

"The techniques finished?" Leader asked before adding. "Good job Itachi, Kisame. That should have brought us enough time."

"How about some gratitude? You just sacrificed _my _subordinates." Sasori ground out with annoyance.

"Hm. If it wasn't for my shape shifting technique they'd never be able to come full Akatsuki members..even if it was only for a little while." Leader said coolly. "Zetsu, clean up the sacrifices."

Zetsu nodded and closed his eyes.

"You know eating humans is just wrong un." Deidara stated, making a disgusted face.

"Itachi, who are the enemies?" Leader asked, ignoring Deidara.

"It's a four man cell. There's Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, the Kyuubi and... " Itachi paused and looked at Sasori.. " Suna's senior councilor Chiyo."

"Hn.. Granny Chiyo.." Sasori muttered softly.

"The fuck? Did you just call someone Granny?" Hidan stated with shock.

"They're nearing the base again." Zetsu stated with annoyance and cutting Hidan off before he sent Sasori into a flying rage.

"Doesn't matter. We're in the final stage. Besides we have a back up plan." Leader looked at Deidara pointedly.

"Meaning we have to finish them off un." Deidara filled in the blanks.

"Let's hurry up and get this done brat." Sasori grunted out. "We've got guests on the way."

"Un..We need to give them a good welcoming." Deidara nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"They're annoying aren't they?" Kisame chuckled.

"Fucking hell, 'Kuzu I'm fucking bored and we still haven't found either of our Jinchuuriki yet." Hidan complained.

"Settle down. We'll get them." Kakuzu replied in his baritone voice.

"Enough! Stop talking and focus! I won't forgive any mistakes from now on." Leader replied with annoyance and cruelty. Effectively shutting his members up.

The statue's eyes began widening more and showing three iris's already in the nine eyes. The dragons were furiously pulling out the bijuu and one of the eyes began to form a iris as the Jinchuuriki began choking. The sealing ended suddenly and the dragons disappeared. The body of the Jinchuuriki began to fall to the ground, his body making a sickening thud as it smashed into the rocky cave floor.

"Seriously, that took for fucking ever." Hidan complained and moved his head side to side.

"Three days and three nights un. Same as the other three times Hidan un. Stop complaining." Deidara muttered out at his zealous friend.

"Oh shove it you one armed bitch. Seriously you're lucky it wasn't your right arm. How would you jerk off then?"

"It's too soon to be making jokes Hidan un.." Deidara sulked slightly.

"Good job everyone." Leader stated, cutting across Hidan and Deidara's arguments. He learnt quickly rather than wait or try and tell them to shut up that it was just easier to keep talking and pretend they didn't exist. "You may leave. Deidara and Sasori, stay behind and take care of the pests." Leader demanded.

"Un.. Itachi, which one's the Jinchuuriki un?" Deidara asked smugly.

"Tell him Itachi." Leader snapped out after the deafening silence of Itachi refusing to speak.

"He's the one who shouts and charges first." Itachi's hologram flicker and disappeared.

"What kind of help is that un?" Deidara muttered out sourly but pleased that he'd managed to piss Itachi off. Deidara was set on taking Itachi's Jinchuuriki for himself now.

"When you two finish head back to the Ame base. We will no longer be using this one. Zetsu will collect everyone's possessions later." Leader's hologram flickered and left too.

"Well, it's just us again un." Deidara stated the obvious and jumped down from the statue at the same time as Sasori did. The statue sunk back into the ground again. "I'm so stiff, I feel like all my muscles have cramped up un!"

"Like I care brat." Sasori rolled his eyes at the brats whining but silently agreed. Even though parts of him were now made of wood those that weren't were extremely stiff.

"I'm sick of standing up un." Deidara just continued to whine for the sake of ignoring Sasori. "I know un!" Deidara dropped down on the soft body of the deceased Kazekage with a slightly sadist smile plastered on his face.

"You have no respect for the dead brat."

"Who cares un? He's dead, he doesn't care what I do to him un."

"Tch." Sasori agreed once again silently.

"They're taking along time un. I wish they'd hurry up un." Deidara generally didn't care about time but he really wanted to get his arm stitched back on. Deidara frowned slightly at Sasori's quietness. "What's wrong Sasori Danna un? I thought you hated waiting?"

"I hate it.." Sasori said with a slight sigh.

The two were interrupted as the rock that was their entry to the base was smashed open, bits of rock flying everywhere. The two Akatsuki nin didn't move though. Waiting for the inevitable fight. Deidara almost enjoyed watching the shocked and horrified faces of the ninja that entered the base. A masked man with silver hair, a pink haired Kunoichi which Deidara deduced to be Haruno Sakura, a blonde haired shinobi who looked full of rage and an old lady who Deidara guessed to be 'Granny Chiyo." He snorted internally at Sasori saying that.

"So, I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki un?" Deidara asked with interest.

"You bastards! I'm going to fucking kill you!" The blonde shinobi screamed with rage, his eyes turning red and his canines growing.

"That him? The one who screams and charges first?" Sasori grunted out.

"Un..I think so." Deidara said and smirked.

"Where the fuck do you think you're sitting?" The blonde screamed and pulled out a kunai, rushing towards the Akatsuki nin.

He was blocked by the silver haired man. Who narrowed his one showing eye dangerously at the missing nin.

"Sasori Danna un."

"What brat?"

"I think you're gonna be pissed at me un but I'm taking the Jinchuuriki un."

"What? Like hell you are, you've got your Jinchuuriki now its my turn."

"He's not yours though, he's Itachi's un. I want him."

"Enough with your childish rivalries. You're in no condition to take on another Jinchuuriki."

"Is that concern Danna un?"

"You wish brat."

"Un. Whatever. I still need to improve my training and this will be a perfect opportunity, besides my art has been lacking lately un. This will be a good chance for me to better it un."

"You're still calling those explosions art?" Sasori sighed and looked away. "It's meant to last forever, it endures the trials off life." Sasori made eye contact with Deidara again. "True art is eternal."

"You're wrong Danna un and you know it! It's supposed to blossom only for a few moments before withering away un!"

"You still don't understand true art you brat!"

"That's you un. You don't understand!"

"Eternal art is the only true art!"

"That's absurd! You're delusional Danna un. It's withering beauty!"

"Stop it! Stop screwing with us." The blonde haired Jinchuuriki screamed.

The blonde Jinchuuriki summoned a demon shuriken and hurtled it at the Akatsuki nin. Sasori deflected it with his scorpion tail with even glancing at it. Both males acted like the attack never happened.

"Are you trying to piss me off brat?"

"I already said this would probably piss you off un! I did warn you!"

"You know what happens when you piss me off brat."

"Un... " Deidara stood up, his back cracking slightly and he ignored the stiffness in his muscles. "The essence of true art is my explosions un. Not your stupid dolls." Deidara smirked.

Sasori didn't bother replying he just sent his scorpion tail after his brat of a partner. Missing the blonde who had already created a parrot type clay sculpture that picked the dead Jinchuuriki up in its mouth. Deidara jumped onto the bird and commanded it to fly upwards.

"I'll see you later Danna un." Deidara smirked and flew out of the cave. He knew if Sasori really wanted to he could have stopped him leaving but Sasori seemed to be letting him have his chance at taking on a second Jinchuuriki in a week.

Sasori sighed internally. Freaking brat, acting by himself. There was reason for Leader partnering them. So they could work together and double their chances of succession. Sasori watched the Jinchuuriki chase his brat partner out of the base, closely followed by the silver haired man. Sasori looked back at the two remaining ninja. Haruno Sakura and his Granny Chiyo. It wasn't going to be an easy fight, he could tell that already. He sighed again and wish the brat wasn't so disobedient. It would make things so much easier. Well, nothing could be done about it now. If they both made their way out of this Sasori would take care of the brat's _other _arm.

Sasori smirked inside Hiruko, already the pink haired Kunoichi was frightened and they hadn't even begun to fight. Chiyo stepped towards him and informed that she'd fight by herself. Sasori couldn't help the sarcasm that leaked into his, how noble of his old Granny Chiyo. Again, he reminded himself that he really needed to stop been around the brat so much.

"Sou Shuu Jin!" Chiyo called out loudly.

Flying kunai pierced the air and Sasori flicked his scorpion tail up to block the attacks. Chiyo manipulated the blades to dodge and try and land a hit but Sasori just kept knocking them out of the air like flies.

"I guess I have no choice then.." Sasori felt his Akatsuki cloak rip apart and cringed slightly, Kakuzu was going to kill him. "Will you become a part of my collection along with the kid?" Sasori grumbled out.

Hiruko's body was revealed and he felt like killing the pink haired girl clearly for the disgust she showed the puppet body. Not even Deidara looked that disgusted. He'd kill her just for the sake of her insolence and not understanding true art. Sasori stayed quiet, watching them talk and plan attacks. He sighed inside Hiruko, getting impatient. If they weren't going to fight then _he _was. Sasori sent his scorpion tail flying through the air at a rapid pace. The pink haired Kunoichi only just jumped out of the way in time.

"Impatient as ever Sasori." Chiyo scolded him lightly but a dangerous glint was flickering in her eyes.

"I don't have time to waste here." Sasori muttered out.

"Whats the hurry? Don't you want to play with your Baa-Chan?"

"Tch. I'm not a child anymore, I'm beyond such things."

"Such a shame..you were an adorable child."

"Fight me already, I told you I don't have time to waste."

"What's so important that you don't want to spend sometime with me?"

"I need to make sure that idiotic blonde doesn't get himself killed."

"Oh? Sasori, do you care about someone?"

"Not really no." Sasori grunted and attacked with his tail again. Getting sick of Chiyo wasting time on such trivial matters.

Sasori aimed his tail for the weak link in the two females. Sakura jumped out of the way before flipping backwards and landing on the cave floor again. Sasori nearly twitched at having to admit that she was skilled in dodging at least. How annoying. He thought back to his brat partner who also was extremely adapt in evasive action. He sent his tail under the ground, slashing apart the rocks before coming up to attack Sakura from underneath, she jumped in shock and Sasori shot out poisoned senbon from one of Hiruko's weapon compartments. The pink haired Kunoichi's eyes widened in shock and she pulled out a kunai to deflect the weapons. She continued to evade Sasori's tail and he grunted in annoyance. If he didn't hurry this up then that idiot blonde was going to get himself killed.

Sasori ceased all his attacks and watched the pink haired girl carefully. She ran towards him with her fist raised and his eyes flicked to Chiyo. Something in his mind clicked. He pulled his tail back and swung it to swat the girl out of the air. Only he found it was stuck. His eyes followed and he noticed a feint chakra string attached to it. Sakura punched Hiruko with brute force and smashed the puppet apart. Sasori jumped out of Hiruko and landed gracefully on the ground. His blood was boiling at the destruction of his favorite puppet. It was going to take months and months to fix him again. Was it even worth it?

The Akatsuki nin stood and looked up, his muddy eyes connecting with Chiyo's shocked eyes.

"H..how?" She muttered out feebly.

"It doesn't matter how." Sasori stated boredly.

"You..you haven't aged a day Sasori.."

"Hn." Sasori released a scroll and let it drop out of his cloak arm. He pulled it out and summoned his strongest offense puppet."This may surprise you too." Sasori said with a slight smirk.

"You! You killed the Kazekage?! That's three Kazekage's you've attacked now!" Chiyo shouted out in rage on seeing Sasori's puppet; The Third Kazekage

"Three? This is the only one I've ever attacked, the Gondaime was the brats fault and the Yondaime had nothing to do with me or the organization. That was all that snake Orochimaru's doing." Sasori grunted in annoyance at been blamed for things he didn't do.

"You know Orochimaru?" Sakura question.

"Hn.. I had the unfortunate pleasure of been his partner for awhile.."

"You will tell me everything about him!" The pink haired girl yelled out with determination.

"Tch. I think not." Sasori replied unimpressed.

The red haired male commanded the Sandiame forward, pulling out two katana. Chiyo summoned two puppets of her own and Sasori halted in his attack.

"Okaa san... Otou san.." He whispered out quietly, gazing at the puppets he made when he was only a child.

Sasori glared at the puppets then Chiyo and sent the Kazekage flying at them with katana raised. His parents raised weapons of their own and the metals clashed together,sparks flew and the clanging of metal rung out through the air. The puppets attacked each other with ferocious blows. Their attacks were so fast that Sakura couldn't even see who was winning. The puppets jumped back from each other and the weapons were mangled. Sasori let the katana drop and he smirked, flicking his fingers with ease and the Kazekage's mouth began to open, something began to pour out of it and Chiyo looked horrified.

"You..can keep the original moves of the human? Sakura this is dangerous, stay out of this or you will be killed." Chiyo warned solemnly.

"Tetsu Suna." Sasori stated coldly.

The iron sand began moving through the air by an unseen force, coiling and twisting as it made its way towards Chiyo who was stunned into paralysis. At the last moment she jumped out of the way and avoided the black sand. Sasori just called it back and formed weapons out of it, sending them flying together then splitting them into two groups quickly. Chiyo jumped and landed in front of Sakura before calling Sasori's parents in front of them. The iron sand slammed into the puppets with so much force that the two females had to jump out of the way still as the iron sand weapons went straight through the puppets.

Chiyo went to move her puppets but to her shock she found that they no longer move. Sasori chuckled darkly.

"Are you forgetting iron sand makes puppets useless? Are you losing your memory in old age you senile old hag?" Sasori asked bluntly.

"You will not leave here today Sasori. I will make you pay for your crimes."

Sasori's muddy eyes glinted with anger and danger. The iron sand began to form into large shapes, he dropped them towards the females and made them scatter. The iron sand slammed into the cave floor and dented the rocky floors deeply. It was a good thing that this base would no longer be used after this otherwise Leader might kill him for all the damages. No matter how long Sasori sent the iron sand after the females they continued to dodge. Sasori already knew that Sakura was been controlled like a puppet by Chiyo but he was unsure what to do with this information. No solutions were coming to him. It was frustration him because he knew if Deidara was here, then the two Akatsuki nin would have already one. Was the brats art really greater than his own?

The red haired male slowed down his attacks someone, annoyance and doubt playing at his features. He looked around and took in the broken pieces of Hiruko. Destroyed so easy. _Nothing ever lasts un. _It was proving to be true and Sasori hated it, he glanced at the broken puppets head. No, even if it was broken it was still going to last. Sasori attached a chakra thread to the puppet's head discreetly. Still using his other chakra threads to command the Kazekage into using the iron sand. He used to iron sand to force Chiyo to send Sakura over to where the head of Hiruko lay lifelessly. As the pink haired girl landed near it, Sasori flicked his finger up quickly and shot out poisoned senbon. The needle like weapons flew threw the air and stabbed into Sakura's body. The pink haired girl and gasped. Chiyo pulled her back until Sakura was standing at Chiyo's side.

"One down." Sasori informed boredly.

"You're to confident in your poisons and art Sasori." Chiyo pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Sakura's arm. The contents were pushed into Sakura's blood stream.

"An antidote?" The red haired male rose a thin red brow with interest.

"Yes. Sakura made it from the boy, Kankurou when you poison him." Chiyo stated bluntly.

"He's alive?"

"No.. He died before the antidote could remove the poison.." Chiyo said with anger.

"Hn. Pity." Sasori's smirk gave away the fact that he didn't care.

The Akatsuki nin sent the iron sand back after the females. Forcing them apart once again. Whilst he was commanding the Kazekage he was also attaching chakra strings to other parts of Hiruko's broken body. It was like traps lying in wait now. They'd run out of antidotes eventually. It was only a matter of time. They couldn't attack him when they were trying to avoid his attacks. Sakura jumped near Hiruko's arm which came alive and a sharp blade flew towards her. It was deflected by a kunai. Sasori was feeling himself get extremely impaitent. He wanted to end this battle now. His distraction was what the two females were waiting for. Sakura charged towards the Kazekage, fist extended and slammed it into the stomach of the Kazekage. The puppet fell apart and the iron sand fell uselessly to the ground. Sasori released his chakra strings and gazed blankly at the puppet..Another puppet..one more thing that was failing to last forever.

Sasori summoned a katana and launced an attack at Chiyo, he stabbed towards her only to have Sakura jump in front of the attack. To his disappointment it didn't even hit a vital point. Only sliced into her stomach. Still, it was poision so unless she had another antidote it didn't matter. Sakura just smirked and used another antidote which made the red head scowl. Sasori could hear the clinking of puppets coming towards him, his parents had new katana and were aiming for his heart. He knew he should dodge or deflect the attacks but he just stared blankly. His art was failing..If his art was not true and not everlasting why should he contiune living? He lived for his art and now it seemed pointless. Sasori thought about Deidara, pictures of the blonde flashing through his mind and thoughts of the blonde's ridicoulous explosions that he insited were art. Sasori couldn't allow the brat to contiune thinking that. Sasori formed a discret handsign. If he died then surely the brat would end up dead too. Another handsign just at the katana pierced his heart from in front and behind. The red haired male's heart was pierced by two kunai, his eyes started in shock before drifting shut slowly, blood trickling from his mouth. Sasori could feel his heart beat slower and slower before finally stopping.

**Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin: Nine mystical dragon seal  
**

**Sou Shuu Jin: Flying blade manipulation  
**

**Tetsu Suna: Iron Sand**


	11. My Worst Nightmare

**AN: I have been cured of writers block! Now that's gone all i have to deal with is the increasing amounts of assignments.. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but at least it's an update!  
**

**Thank you to Shh-its-me for beta-ing this for me!**

**Warning: Skip the last past if you don't want to read a lemon.  
**

Deidara glanced back at the copy nin who was still insistently following him. The blonde grimaced, he knew he couldn't take on both the Jinchuuriki and Kakashi. He hoped his art would ward off the copy nin but he still followed, avoiding his art easily. The blonde looked forward again before feeling nauseous. He looked around and felt the air around him turn and twist. Trying to suck him into it. Deidara looked back to find Kakashi's eye trained of him. Deidara zoomed in and spotted the single sharingan eye blazing back at him tauntingly.

"I hate those goddamn eyes un! I'll finished what Itachi started and kill every single person who has them un!" Deidara spat out angrily.

The air continued to twist and he could feel it try and suck him in. Deidara fought against it and tried to get his bird to dodge it, he could feel his arm been sucked in and forcefully ripped off. Blood rained down in a sickening show, covering the ground with the sticky substance as his arm was torn off. The blonde used that chance to dive into the trees, he had lost sight of both Kakashi and the Jinchuuriki. He glanced behind him before averting his eyes back to looking in front of him.

Deidara swore and jumped as the blonde Jinchuuriki flew at him with a raised fist. Deidara abandoned his bird and took off, hiding behind a tree and sending chakra to his newest wound. Deidara knew Sasori and everyone in the organization would never let him forget this. Losing both arms in a week.

"Gaara! GAARA! Wake up Gaara!" Deidara rolled his eyes at the Jinchuuriki's crying and screaming.

"I told you already un. He's dead. He can't hear you un." Deidara replied blankly from his hiding spot among the trees.

"You're going to be dead too!" The Jinchuuriki screamed from the Kazekage's side.

Deidara spun his head around and his eyes widened. The Jinchuuriki punched him in the stomach and sent him flying towards the ground. Too late, Deidara remembered something about the Jinchuuriki been skilled in using shadow clones. Deidara received a foot to his chest then another punch. He was slammed into the ground then four shadow clones smashed into him as another two jumped down forming some kind of jutsu that Deidara was unsure of. He closed his eyes and used all his concentration to make a nendo bunshin, successfully escaping to hide under a bush.

The blonde landed the attack and started to scream when he realized it was only a nendo bunshin. Two more people landed near the blonde Jinchuuriki and Deidara narrowed his eyes. Weren't they the two that were fighting Sasori Danna?

"You finished?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Yeah...he's dead." Sakura breathed out with exhaustion. "What about you?"

"The blonde is still alive, he's around here somewhere." Kakashi replied easily.

Sasori Danna... was killed? Deidara felt his heart clench painfully. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore and he looked down at the ground. He backed out of the bush and moved one foot up his other leg. Hooking his toes around his kunai and pulling it out. The kunai was thrown into the air and the blonde caught it with his mouth. Deidara moved forward but stopped, looking down at the earth where a small puddle was formed in the shade, safe from the sun's warm rays. Deidara looked into the puddle and let a tear fall down his face. Sasori Danna was dead... His reflection stared back at him coldly...Dead... Nothing was ever meant to last, yet Deidara felt that Sasori would last. He wasn't supposed to die. Deidara growled around the kunai. He'd get revenge. He'd get revenge against them for killing his Danna…a part of his twisted and unusual family. The blonde's reflection blinked out of time to him. The kunai in his mouth glinted viciously and his reflection now had bloodlust in its eyes. Deidara felt something snap inside of him.

Deidara moved with such speed that no one noticed until it was too late. The blood sprayed all of them as the blonde Akatsuki nin jumped back, standing under a tree while staring coldly at them. Chiyo gasped out as she felt her neck tear open, her old fragile skin ripping apart with ease. The Suna elder fell to the ground with a soft thud and the blood continued to pour out of her neck. Deidara dropped his kunai and caught it with his foot.

"You killed my Danna un. You'll all pay un! " Deidara shouted out, his voice full of anger yet it had a strange blankness to it.

"He deserved it! You all deserve to die! You destroy lives, you killed Gaara and you just killed Chiyo! How dare you?!" Naruto replied with hate.

"What makes it all right for you to kill un?! You killed Sasori without any remorse un! What makes that okay?!" Deidara asked, hysteria playing into his voice.

"He's a missing nin. He's been involved with many crimes, anyone like that deserves to die!" Naruto retorted.

"It's not his fault un! It's his village's fault! Everyone of us has been exiled or forced from our villages un! Don't act so high and mighty when you know nothing un!"

"You're delusional. You'll be killed just like Sasori." Naruto said, his voice cold.

"No…I'll kill you all first un!" Deidara ground out as all his sanity left him.

Deidara jumped towards Naruto and flicked his kunai back up in the air, catching it deftly with his mouth and tasting the metallic blood on it. At the last minute, Deidara swerved and headed back towards the pink haired kunoichi. His one visible eye glinted with bloodlust. Deidara swung his leg out but was blocked by someone who sped out of the trees and caught his leg with speed faster than his own. The blonde jumped back as three more enemies landed in front of Sakura who was sitting by Chiyo's side.

"You will not harm Sakura! I swear it on my life!" The male stated with certainty.

Deidara eyed off all his enemies, he was greatly outnumbered and common sense was telling him to flee but there was something greater there now, holding him in place, demanding to kill those who killed his Danna, those who were trying to harm his family. They all wanted to see the Akatsuki dead; he'd never let that happen. Deidara growled again, the kunai shaking slightly in his mouth, blood dripped off and splattered the ground. The blonde Akatsuki nin charged forward and he landed a kick to the male who had blocked his attack against Sakura. The male was kicked back into a tree and Deidara slashed out with the kunai. He was unsure if he fatally wounded anyone, he just knew blood was spilt. He dodged the weapons flying towards him with ease and jumped above the eldest male who looked similar to the one who blocked him. Deidara kicked the shinobi in the back and slashed with the kunai again, only to be blocked and punched back.

The blonde landed on his feet roughly and gazed at the ninja coolly. The attack with the kunai had cut a brown haired kunoichi across the chest. Unfortunately, it was only a flesh wound. The male he kicked into a tree was getting up again.

"Why do you fight when you stand no chance to win?" A male asked him distantly, pale lavender eyes showing no emotion.

"You don't know that un. You can't be sure of the outcome until I'm laying bleeding on the ground and gasping out my last breathe un!" Deidara had dropped the kunai and caught with his foot again before he talked.

"You can't beat my team and their youthfulness! Give up now and return to Konaha with us." The eldest male said, his tone bright but it had a warning and dangerous edge.

"I don't care what happens to me un. I will fight for my family and for the death of my Danna un." Deidara locked eyes with the pale lavender eyes.

"He will fight until he's dead. That is his destiny."

"Destiny isn't written in stone un." Deidara flicked the kunai up and caught it once again in his mouth.

Deidara aimed his attacks at the female who he cut earlier. The red blood running down her chest slowly. The blonde wanted to know how deep he'd have to cut until the blood ran dark, almost black. How much blood would run free of her body before her last breath was taken? Deidara wanted…needed to know. It was driving him forward with a new level of insanity. The blonde focused on nothing at all but yet he tuned into everything, blocking and dodging attacks with ease until his foot connected with the female's chest and she was driven back into a tree. There were vicious shouts and attempts to stop the blonde but none of that was important to him. Everything existed only for this moment, him, the kunai and the kunoichi. He slashed her chest again before shifting the kunai and clamping it tightly in his teeth to stab her in the chest. As he jumped back, blood spurted out of the wound and her eyes glazed over before falling to the ground. The screams of "Ten Ten." were reaching his ears and everything seemed to focus again.

The blonde stood gazing at the death he caused with blank eyes. It didn't satisfy him like he thought it would. He needed to take more lives, destroy them all. Human lives were fleeting and they all deserved to have their last breathe stolen away. Deidara dropped the kunai again.

"Was that destiny un? Was it her destiny to die un?" Deidara asked blankly.

"You...you're a monster!" The male who he knocked into a tree earlier screamed at him. Eyes filled with blinding rage.

Deidara looked unsure and slightly hurt for a split second. Memories of people calling him 'monster' and striking him down flooded his mind.

"That's enough brat." A voice called out behind Deidara.

"No…NO! I won't be fooled un! It's not real… " Deidara refused to turn around. It was all cheap tricks.

"He's alive?! How?!" Sakura exclaimed, horrified.

"Tch. Like I'd be killed that easy. You don't understand the true meaning of power. The brat has no arms, nearly no chakra, no clay and he's still slaughtering you like mindless beasts." Sasori replied with an unimpressed tone.

"Danna...Sasori Danna…un?" Deidara muttered out feebly.

"Yes brat. It's time to leave." Sasori replied dully, ignoring the Konaha ninja.

"They...didn't kill you un…"

"That much should be obvious." Sasori's eyes widened slightly as Deidara turned around and dropped to his knees while leaning on Sasori. He looked up to meet Sasori's muddy eyes. Deidara's one blue eye was swirling with emotions: scared, hurt, anger, bloodlust and most of all relief. That surprised Sasori, the blonde seemed intent on killing everyone here. Sasori sighed and wrapped his arms around Deidara, using a teleporting jutsu to get them out of the area and as close to Amegakure as he could get. Sasori removed his arms from around the blonde and pushed him away, though his push lacked any real strength. The blonde fell against the ground without his arms to support the fall. He gazed blankly at the sky before his eyes drifted shut and he passed out.

..........................................................…………………………………………………………………

The blonde opened his eyes slowly. They felt like lead and he struggled to keep them open long enough to take in his surroundings. Soft beeps were emitting from around him and his head was pounding.

"Sempai! You're awake!" A loud obnoxious voice squealed from somewhere to the left of Deidara, the shrill voice made his head flinch and slightly recoil in pain.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi." An irritated voice chimed in from his right.

Deidara glanced over at his best friend, Hidan, who was slouched in a chair. Another glance over at the obnoxious voice; he wanted to put a face to the horrible voice. Deidara blinked slowly and wondered whether he was drugged up or possibly having a dream. An orange mask stared back at him. He couldn't see the face of the man but Deidara could practically see and feel the smile coming from under the atrocious mask. The single eye hole in the mask was trained on Deidara.

"..What the fuck is that un?" Deidara asked, looking at Hidan and pretending the masked man wasn't there.

"That is Tobi. The latest member of fucking Akatsuki." Hidan muttered out bluntly.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you Sempai!" Tobi squealed again and slightly bounced in his chair.

Deidara closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. He quickly sat up, terror griping his heart in a painful manner and shaky breaths were drawn in. Realisation hit him with unforgivable vengeance. If Tobi was the newest member of Akatsuki then Sasori Danna was dead..? Deidara flew out of bed, ignoring the protests of Hidan and the started yelp of Tobi. The blonde reached the door before his eye sight began to blur and he fell to his knees, his arms supporting him with a throbbing pain. He frowned slightly as he tried to remember how he got his arms back. He was sure he lost them. Nothing was making sense in his mind. It was a cluttered mess, pieces of memory flitted around but nothing stayed and all the vital parts seemed to be lost to him.

Hidan's voice reached his ears but he couldn't focus on what the zealous male was saying. Deidara's arms gave another painful throb before they gave way, the blonde hit the floor with a soft thud. Deidara lay on the cold tiled floor gasping for breath. He was slightly aware of his body being lifted from the ground but took no real notice of it. His eyes showed a blurred vision of the room he was in, stars burst into his vision and he blinked roughly, trying to clear his vision up. Deidara felt himself be placed back onto the bed and his eyes gazed unfocused up at Hidan who was ranting yet making no noise. With no real interest Deidara could no longer see the male who had replaced his Sasori Danna. He didn't care if he never saw that masked man again, he loathed him already.

A stinging sensation hit his cheek and he focused on the raging Jashinist who glowered down at Deidara with anger and annoyance.

"Fucking calm down Deidara!" Hidan shouted out with frustration.

"Hi..Hidan un..?" The blonde asked with confusion.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks you fucking idiot! You can't just freak out like that!"

"Three weeks...what...happened un?"

"You don't fucking remember anything?!" Hidan asked with rage.

"I.. don't know un. I thought.. I lost my arms but I haven't and everything's messed up un."

"You did, Kakuzu sewed them back on and it's going to take some time to get them to fucking work fully again though."

"Un.." Deidara nodded and looked away.

Dread filling him as he considered asking about what happened to Sasori. The blonde made the decision that he wouldn't ask. Hidan huffed impatiently and left muttering something about a sacrifice before Deidara found himself alone again. With his vision cleared, he took in the room. It was a plain, small room that seemed to be a hospital room with the walls white and hospital equipment was situated around. The blonde found himself confused again. The Akatsuki base never had rooms like this though a small logical side of him said that the old base would no longer be in use so this was possibly a different base. The irrational side of him was telling him it was a sick and twisted dream, he'd eventually wake up and Sasori would be hunched over his workbench tinkering away at his latest puppet. The logical part told him again that it wasn't going to happen.

A deafening silence filled the room, pressing in on Deidara. He glanced around the room, pausing on something that made his insides freeze up. A picture frame hanging innocently on the plain white wall with a rainy scene behind the glass. It was the glass that made him freeze. His reflection could just be seen as it grinned back at him before smirking cruelly. Deidara grabbed an empty vase and threw it with force, smashing the glass. Shards of glass fell to the floor and Deidara felt that he was watching his very being shatter and fall down.

The door opened again and a disgruntled looking male walked in followed closely by their Leader.

"Deidara, it's good to see you're awake again. I know you won't like this but your mental state.. is worrying and Itachi is the only one suited to see if anything can be done.." Leader stated cautiously.

"Fuck off un, he's not coming near me un." Deidara spat out with hatred.

"What makes you think you have a choice Deidara?" Leader questioned with authority dripping in his voice. "Itachi. Do it."

Itachi walked towards Deidara with an emotionless face. He took a seat next to the bed and stared into Deidara's eyes, catching him instantly in a genjutsu. Thousands of memories flew through both males' minds, the blonde fell forward slightly and his eyes became glassy. The genjutsu ended as quickly as it started. Itachi tore his gaze away from Deidara and blinked a few times before looking at Leader with a slightly disturbed face.

"I know what it is." Itachi stated coolly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's enough Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled out, starting at his zealous partner.

"Fuck off you bastard." Hidan snapped back and ripping his pike from his chest, spraying a red sheet of blood across the room.

"You're not doing it for a ritual so what's the point?" Kakuzu asked with slight annoyance.

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Everything to do with you is my business." Kakuzu replied, almost too softly to be heard.

"I.. I'm stressed out and this is fucking amazing stress relief so fuck off and leave me alone." The Jashinist mumbled out, stunned slightly by Kakuzu's words.

"And leave you to make more a mess of our room? I'm sick of paying to clean this shit up."

"Then get a different fucking room!" Hidan threw his hands in the air and more blood flew off the pike.

"You know Leader won't allow that, if I could then I would." Kakuzu's baritone voice grumbled out.

"Good! Fuck, what? You bastard! You don't even want to share a room with me?" Hidan asked, startled.

"Make your mind up Hidan."

Hidan gave Kakuzu a disgruntled look and dropped the pike to the floor. The almost white haired male walked over to Kakuzu and stood in front of him, their eyes locking in a silent battle. Hidan broke the gaze first, leaning forward and capturing the older male's lips in a heated kiss.

The immortal man pushed Kakuzu back, resting his whole weight against the dark haired male. The weight from Hidan was like a warming blanket across Kakuzu, the two males almost melted together. They fitted against each other perfectly, the muscular and tall shape of Kakuzu held the leaner and slightly small Hidan in his arms, Hidan's head curled into his neck and suckling at the stitched skin softly. Kakuzu made no real noise to show he enjoyed it yet his fingers tightened into Hidan's back, all the sign that the zealous man needed.

With newfound motivation, Hidan discarded Kakuzu's shirt in a shredded pile on the ground. Kissing the tanned man lower and slipping off the bed in calculated movements, Hidan pulled Kakuzu's shorts off with an achieving grin and leant his head forward. The almost white haired male engulfed Kakuzu's length in his warm cavern, his tongue swirling around the head and sucking softly. Kakuzu's hands found Hidan's hair and buried his hands in it, pulling and panting slightly. Hidan, encouraged by the slight pain to his scalp, took the whole length in to his mouth and coated it in saliva. The older man ripped Hidan's away and pulled him up onto the bed once again.

Kakuzu removed Hidan's drawstring pants and dropped them to the ground. Kakuzu rolled over, pinning the younger male underneath him and their lips met in a passionate dance. The emerald-eyed man removed his lips and held two fingers out to Hidan suggestively. Taking the hint, Hidan sucked on the fingers and coated then in saliva. The fingers were removed and lips met again as Kakuzu placed one finger at Hidan's entrance and pushed in slowly, making Hidan grunt and fidget slightly as Kakuzu paused his lips dancing with Hidan's. The finger was pushed fully in and then removed and both fingers were inserted this time. The Jashinist's eyes rolled to the back of his head in the ecstasy of the pain

The stitched man rolled his eyes and removed the fingers and placed his length at Hidan's entrance, not worrying about preparing the pain obsessed man any further. With a quick and sure movement, he buried himself inside of Hidan who let out a strangled yelp and eyes widening with surprise. A sheen of sweat covered Hidan as pain and pleasure filled him with sensations not known to simple beings who only enjoyed the pleasure. Kakuzu pounded into him relentlessly and brought them both to the edge. With a grunt, Kakuzu released his seed into Hidan who cried out as he covered both of them with the sticky substance.

The older man went to pull out of Hidan but the fuchsia-eyed male gave a small protest. Hidan fell asleep with the comforts of Kakuzu been buried inside him. Hidan loved the feeling of Kakuzu been so close to him, it was a rare occasion that Kakuzu showed him any real affection, preferring to keep their relationship unknown to the other members. Kakuzu waited until Hidan was asleep before pulling out and cleaning them both up slightly. He pulled the blankets up around them and kissed Hidan on the head softly before joining Hidan in sleep.

**Nendo Bunshin: Clay clone.**


	12. Actions Not Words

**AN: After another long wait, here's the new chapter, thank you to shh-its-me for beta-ing again xD**

I found out the other week that the way Deidara was forced into the Akatsuki with genjutsu was very similar to what I used, but instead of ants that he used on Itachi which were then used against Dei, it was a centipede. 

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review. It's greatly appreciated and it makes me write faster!**

**Also, to anyone who's read Jail Bird and is waiting for the sequel, it's underway.  
**

Deidara stared at the ceiling with a blank gaze, trying to ignore the screaming thoughts rushing through his mind. _"I know what it is.." _ Deidara flinched involuntarily. Even now, he was still been controlled by his ex Village. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Was his only purpose to be a tool of Iwagakure? A tool for his father to use? A cold-blooded murderer. The blonde sat up slowly and swung his feet onto the cool ground, recoiling slightly as his feet touched the ice-cold tiles. Once his feet had adjusted to the cold, he stood and walked with no real rush to where a few of his belongings were dumped on a chair messily. Deidara sifted through various objects before wrapping his hands around a cold metal object. Pulling the kunai out and holding it up, it glinted as the moonlight caught the blade before he returned to his bed, dropping onto it unceremoniously.

The blonde's arm gave a slight painful twinge at how hard he was clutching the kunai. His arms still protested any real movement. Deidara glared at the white wall. No longer were there any paintings for him to smash. Anything with a reflective surface had been removed from the room.

"I'm just a tool un.. " Deidara whispered out pitifully. He shifted the kunai so it was poised at his pale neck. "I won't be controlled anymore un.." The kunai dug into his neck slightly, drawing small drops of blood. "I won't let you use me anymore un!" Deidara snapped out into the dark room. He pulled the kunai away from his neck before slashing it through the air, aiming towards his neck.

"That's enough brat." A cool voice stated from the door.

"Da..Danna un?" The kunai halted in mid-air as Deidara spun his head towards to door in shock.

"Are you that pathetic and weak that you resort to such ways to escape?" Sasori asked with anger.

"You're alive.. " Deidara stared at the emotionless red head, ignoring the question.

"I thought that much would be obvious brat." Sasori muttered out before moving away from the door, walking until he stood in front of Deidara.

"I.."

"You what? Thought I was dead? You think I'd let myself be killed by those weak animals?" Sasori raised a slim brow and held his hand out.

"No..un.." Deidara handed the kunai to Sasori, their fingers touched lightly.

"Tch. Stupid brat."

"How..un?"

"They thought I was dead, they killed my transfer body not me. Leader sent me on a mission that's why you haven't seen me around." Sasori said easily with an almost non-existent shrug.

"Transfer body un..?" The blonde asked confused.

"It's one of my puppet bodies, I find someone who looks similar to me then work on them until they're an exact replica." The red head explained carefully, as if talking to a small child.

"Wouldn't it be obvious that it's a puppet though un?" Deidara asked, even more confused than before.

"No, I use a special poison to kill them, it makes the organs last as long as I keep the body sealed away for most of the time. The body will even bleed." Sasori said evenly.

"Only you could escape death in such an artistic way.. but please don't even scare me like that again Danna un." Deidara murmured quietly.

"Why would me dying scare you brat? You said it yourself, nothing lasts forever. It's the Akatsuki, we're S-rank missing nin. Get used to people dying." The scorpion replied emotionlessly.

"You wouldn't understand un." Deidara snapped back before turning his head away in defiance.

"You're right, and I wouldn't want to understand either." Sasori said coldly before walking out of the room.

Deidara stared where the red head had been standing bitterly before laying back down on the bed. The relief that Sasori was alive was already gone; it was replaced with something new. He'd been in the Akatsuki for three years. He had been Sasori's partner for three years. They had never really been apart until now. The red head was all Deidara knew, he was something safe and almost comforting. The thought of losing his security scared him and with resentment, he realized Sasori still didn't care what he thought. Deidara wondered slightly whether he had a mild case of Stockholm syndrome. He wasn't exactly taken prisoner though; then again he was forced into the Akatsuki. The blonde screwed his face up in annoyance before letting his face ease. Deidara let his mind drift away, shutting out any thoughts of the organization and his flaming red haired partner.

..............................................................................

Hidan stared at Kakuzu with a meaningful gaze, his fuchsia coloured eyes not looking at anything but the stitched man. Kakuzu continued to count the money lying in front of him, purposely ignoring the gaze before sighing heavily.

"What?" Kakuzu questioned, looking up and meeting Hidan's gaze.

"Do you really fucking love me? Or do you just love the fact I don't cost you anything?" The Jashinist asked quietly, misery leaking into his voice.

"I never once said I love you, so where is this coming from?" Kakuzu grumbled out, going back to counting the money.

"I don't know why I fucking try." Hidan stood and grabbed his scythe before exiting the door. He paused before turning around and staring at Kakuzu's frame "Just so you fucking know, I love you, you fucking asshole."

Hidan didn't wait for a reply, not that he was expecting one. With his scythe ripping apart the corridor floor, he stormed towards the door and slammed it open. The angry zealot stood out in the pouring rain of Amegakure. Stepping away from the building that was the latest Akatsuki base, he headed out into the crowded streets, not gaining any satisfaction as the civilians avoided him and the ninja bowed their heads in respect. Since Leader had killed the ex Leader of Amegakure, Hanzou, and taken control of Amegakure they were now safe to roam Ame without any worries. Leader thought it was best to have the main base in a land he controlled for their safety. However, Hidan was not impressed. He was told very sternly that he was not to go out and kill anyone in Leader's land. It pissed Hidan off to no end. His sacrifices to Jashin were dwindling as no new missions were given out. All missions were postponed until the Jinchuuriki were caught and neither Kakuzu nor he had any idea where their demons were.

The now soaked Jashinist entered the Amegakure prison. It was fairly small as most crimes were dealt with on the spot. With confidence Hidan walked up to the desk and gave a pointed look to the man sitting behind the desk.

"You're in luck Hidan-Sama, we have someone awaiting the death sentence." He smiled and bowed his head in respect before standing.

The warden and Hidan walked in silence down the corridors, ignoring the cries and pleas of prisoners. The males came to a stop outside a cell. A pitiful male sat staring at Hidan, fear flashing in his eyes. The warden opened the cell before stepping out of the way to allow Hidan to enter. The zealot grabbed the prisoner around the neck and pulled him up as the prisoner thrashed in protest. In return for his thrashing, he was slammed into the wall before Hidan bound his wrists and legs together, dragging him out of the cell with a determined look. The warden said nothing until they reached the exit of the prison.

"This one raped and murdered an eight year old child." The warden then bid Hidan farewell and returned to his desk with grim satisfaction.

Hidan held the prisoner around his bound wrists and dragged him through the muddy ground while ignoring the pleas for forgiveness and freedom. People looked up silently, becoming used to the horrifying way Hidan displayed his victims. They no longer complained, just grateful it wasn't them. The Akatsuki nin let go of the prisoner's wrists, letting the bound man fall to the ground. Hidan wrapped his pale hand around his scythe and slammed the longest blade into the leg of the rapist. A pained scream emitted and covered the area with a now sickening silence. The Jashinist continued on with his scythe now dragging behind him and the rapist painfully attached. Blood was spilled, leaving an obvious trail back to the Akatsuki base. No one dared interfere with this procedure.

Hidan dragged the prisoner downstairs into the basement. Series of tunnels came off the main room and taking one of the tunnels, Hidan continued on until he came to the last door in the tunnel. The zealous man kicked the door open, the sound echoed throughout the room and down the tunnel. The Jashinist ripped the scythe from the prisoner's legs and made no sign that he heard the scream of pain. Instead, he just closed the door and pulled out his pike. With a swift movement, he punctured a hole through his hand and let the crimson blood drip to the dirty stained floor. Once there was a small pool of blood formed, using quick and practiced movements, Hidan drew the symbol of Jashin onto the floor, using his blood as paint and his foot as the paintbrush. The Jashinist stepped away and admired his bloody symbol before bringing his scythe to his mouth and flicking his tongue out, licking the blood with sadistic glee.

The prisoner tried to stand but his attempts were futile. His leg was damaged beyond repair and it wouldn't be too much longer before he died of blood loss. Hidan stepped into his blood drawn symbol and grinned as his skin changed from a pale white to black with white bone like patterns. The Jashinist was slightly disappointed the prisoner was already nearing death so without delay he clutched his pike and brought it to his shoulder.

"Do you truly understand fucking pain?!" Hidan asked loudly with disgust.

"I..I'm sorry.. pl..please let me go.." The prisoner begged, tears forming at his eyes.

"Let you go? You've sinned! You killed and raped a fucking innocent child, she was clean with no sins! You fucking ruined her like I'm going to ruin you!" Hidan shouted out before pushing the pike through his shoulder.

The zealous male let his head fall back, his face showing pure pleasure. The prisoner clutched his shoulder in agony, blood seeping through his fingers as his face screwed his in pain.

"I'll show you true fucking pain! Only when you're gasping for your last breath will your sins be forgiven you heathen bastard!" Hidan growled out before ripping the pike out of his shoulder, blood spraying everywhere. With a feral grin, he brought the pike to his thigh and shoved it in. The pike came out the other side of his leg and he dropped slightly, his leg protesting the action. Hidan groaned out in bliss as he muttered out "It hurts so good."

"You're..in..insane!" The prisoner rasped out, his blood leaving his body with every beat of his heart. His eyes rolled back into his head as he began to lose consciousness.

"Yeah, I fucking know. Don't you fucking pass out! You need to be awake for the fucking end!" Hidan brought the pike to his heart and slammed it into the beating organ. The prisoner screamed and collapsed fully against the floor. His crimson blood surrounded him and his eyes glazed over. Hidan threw his head back in ecstasy before dropping to the floor and laying in the Jashin symbol. With slow movements he shoved the pike back through his heart and closed his eyes, praying to Jashin.

………………………………………………………….

Deidara stared up at his ceiling. Despite the fact it was dark, he couldn't sleep. He knew it was still daylight but his window had been boarded up as it was deemed unsafe for the blonde. Deidara didn't have the energy to turn the light on; his will to move had left him. Suddenly, the door opened, letting a stream of light in. The blonde looked up bleakly before dropping his head back against the white pillow.

The blonde recognized the chakra rather than paying attention to appearance. The large mass of chakra that Leader possessed and the strong, dark chakra of Itachi were easy to identify. Deidara ignored them.

"We need to do this today." Leader called out, before flicking the light on. The blonde screwed his eyes shut at the sudden brightness. "Are you going to ignore me Deidara?" Leader asked, his voice becoming sterner.

"Just do it un." Deidara whispered out quietly, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Itachi stepped up to the blonde, placing his hand on Deidara's forehead and activating his sharingan. His crimson eyes blazed brightly and stared into Deidara's now dull blue eyes. Itachi began searching through Deidara's mind, stopping when he came across the object that was causing so much grief. A cursed seal. The seal was designed to ensure the blonde would lose control of his emotions, causing him to end up a cold blooded and ruthless killer. It was most likely placed on him at a very young age and probably by his own father.

"Fuuin Gokuin houmen." Itachi murmured out, not raising his voice any higher than necessary.

Deidara screamed out in pain, his voice cracking at the sudden use, the blonde thrashed violently and pushed the raven haired male away. Deidara sat up and leant over the side of the bed, spilling the few contents of his stomach before coughing up bile. The fragile blonde was shaking in pain and he collapsed back on the bed, sweat pouring off him as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Itachi?" Leader inquired darkly.

"It..didn't work. He pulled away before I could remove the seal." Itachi stated, trying to keep his voice even.

"Then do it again!" Leader snapped out.

"Don't move this time." Itachi muttered out with annoyance at Deidara.

The Uchiha placed his hand back against Deidara's forehead and began the process again. Relocating the seal and attempting to release it. The blonde screamed again. Deidara had never felt this sort of pain before, it was like a searing heat and yet at the same time it was ripping his head apart, trying to escape. Painful memories flew through his head as he struggled not to pull away, the pain overtaking him, filling his every cell. There was nothing but pain. Deidara began to pull away again, only this time he was stopped. Something warm was holding him still, it was comforting. The blonde focused on the warm sensations from where he was been held. The pain seemed to lessen, he stopped thrashing and let himself relax into the warmth.

Itachi stepped back and nodded towards Leader. The two males left the room. Deidara whimpered slightly and tried to get closer to the warmth. The blonde heard a small sigh and he opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the light burnt against his eyes. Deidara couldn't turn around to see what or who was holding him, instead he settled to look down at the one arm wrapped around his midriff. Pale skin and perfect nails that were painted purple. The thing that caught Deidara's attention was the ring on the thumb. The kanji symbol for 'Tama."

"Danna..un?" Deidara asked, his voice cracking slightly with pain.

"Yes brat?" Sasori replied his voice quiet.

"Thank you..un.." The blonde let a small smile grace his face, the first one since he'd been confined to the small room.

"Hn." Sasori grunted slightly.

The blonde closed his eyes, shifting so he was closer to Sasori, enjoying the warmth and comfort. The normally bitter red haired male didn't move, allowing the blonde to use him as some sort of giant pillow. Sasori was unsure of his reasons for this, but he felt oddly calm. The blonde's breathing had slowed down, he was asleep already. Sasori's lips twitched slightly upwards and he closed his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………..

Hidan cracked his eyes open slightly before closing them again, ignoring the constant knocking at the door. Eventually, the door slammed open and without looking, Hidan knew it was Kakuzu.

"We're leaving." Kakuzu stated blankly.

Hidan didn't open his eyes, he gave no sign that he heard his partner.

"Get up _now_ Hidan." Kakuzu growled, walking towards the zealous male who was still in his crudely drawn circle, blood surrounding him. "Don't test my patience."

Hidan held back a smirk and ignored Kakuzu again.

"Fine." Kakuzu muttered, he leant forward and ripped the pike from Hidan's chest and pulled the blood covered male up by his neck. Their eyes met in a dangerous glare before Kakuzu dropped Hidan back onto the floor.

Hidan stared up at the stitched male and pulled himself up with great effort, his thigh giving a painful throb as the wound was still not fully healed. Rather than responding to Kakuzu in any way, Hidan left the room with a slight limp.

The stitched male watched Hidan leave. Kakuzu was in slight confusion. Hidan hadn't reacted in any way. Was he really that angry? Kakuzu grabbed the corpse and hauled it over his shoulder, leaving the room and heading towards another room. Kakuzu opened the door and threw the corpse into the room before leeaving. Zetsu would clean it up later.

Kakuzu made his way back to Hidan's and his room slowly. By the time he reached the room, Hidan was sitting on his bed. Wet hair clung to the side of his face and his scythe had been wiped clean of blood. The stitched male grabbed his bag and headed towards to exit, not looking to see if Hidan was following, he didn't need to. He could feel the flaring chakra behind him.

The two males left Amegakure and headed into the Fire country. Both males were subdued. It was an odd occurrence for Hidan to ever be this quiet and it was beginning to frustrate Kakuzu. The silence was worse than Hidan's constant talking and moaning. They continued to walk in quiet, hours passed and the sun slowly moved across the sky, darkening the earth as dusk set in.

"Stop." A voice demanded loudly.

Both Akatsuki nin halted and turned around. Their faces were emotionless but both were surprised someone had snuck up on them so easily.

"Give me all your possessions." The male ordered, his hiate-ate gleaming in the dark. A symbol for Kirigakure stood out but the most eye-catching thing was the deep scratch through the metal. A rogue ninja.

Hidan started laughing and turned his back on the rogue ninja before he continuing to walk, sidestepping Kakuzu. The stitched nin stood still, watching the rogue ninja's face twist in anger. The ex Kirigakure ninja whistled out loudly and grinned smugly. Hidan halted but didn't turn around. More rogue ninja appeared now. Deadly gazes in their eyes, a bulky male with greasy black hair rushed at Hidan, a kunai drawn. Before the kunai was dug into Hidan, the rogue ninja was thrown back against the ground. A long black artery wrapped around his neck. Kakuzu growled at the male before choking the life out of him. As the greasy haired male took his last breath, the other rogue ninjas jumped into action, flying towards the two Akatsuki nin.

The Jashinist grabbed his scythe and swung around. Blocking a punch from a scarred kunoichi, he grinned and let the kunai in her hand cut his arm, blood flowed freely, dripping onto the dusty earth. Hidan drew the Jashin symbol into the ground and grinned again. Swinging his scythe towards the kunoichi. The longest blade just cut across her chest, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Hidan licked the blood away from the scythe, his skin changed to black with the white bone patterns. He stood still, his scythe loosely clutched by his side.

A tall, mousy brown haired rogue ninja pulled a large sword from a sheath and rushed at Hidan, the sword pierced through Hidan's chest. The cursed man laughed at the face of the ninja. Hidan watched the kunoichi fall to the ground, her mouth open in shock.

"How does it feel to kill your own fucking comrade?!" Hidan asked, insanity evident in his voice.

The tall ninja ripped the sword out of Hidan and jumped back. Hidan left his circle and his skin shifted back to a pale white speckled with blood from the wound in his chest. The Jashinist led the tall rogue nin towards Kakuzu who had easily dispatched three ninjas already. Only two more remained, the tall ninja and the one who ordered them to stop. Hidan stopped once he was standing in front of Kakuzu. The two rogue ninja eyed them from a slight distance.

Hidan leapt forward, his scythe drawn. Kakuzu formed rapid hand seals and blasted a powerful wind towards Hidan. Catching Hidan and the two rogue ninja in it. Blowing them through the forest. Small cuts formed against all of their skin. Bruises and broken bones were caused as trees were smashed into them. Hidan caught sight of the tall ninja and swung his scythe, cutting the throat of the tall nin in a clean cut. Blood sprayed into the air and was blown away in the wind. The powerful wind stopped and Hidan threw his scythe into the side of a tree, catching himself before he plummeted to the ground.

The Jashinist pulled the scythe out of the tree before dropping to the ground. He took a moment to look around at the destruction and grinned in satisfaction. Hidan headed back to Kakuzu, catching sight of the rogue ninja who first started on them, his limbs were broken and twisted against the ground. Hidan reached Kakuzu and stood in front of him.

"You saved me." Hidan stated, looking up into Kakuzu's emerald eyes.

"I didn't, you don't need saving when you can't be killed." Kakuzu replied.

"So fucking what, you could have let him stab me but you fucking didn't!" Hidan said hotly. His eyes shining with emotion.

Kakuzu said nothing. He looked away and walked off. Hidan chased after him.

"Why can't you just fucking say it you bastard?!" Hidan shouted out.

"Say what Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, ignorance in his voice.

"Fucking say it!" Hidan demanded, crossing his arms and looking away, before adding in a softer voice "Or you'll lose me."

"That suits me fine." Kakuzu replied and continued to walk off. Hidan grabbed his scythe and swung it towards Kakuzu, the taller male grabbed the scythe and glared at Hidan. The stitched nin stared at Hidan in shock. Tears had formed in his eyes and were threatening to fall. Never had he seen Hidan in such distress. Hidan let go of the rope attached to his scythe, letting it fall against the ground.

"Say it 'Kuzu.." Hidan muttered out feebly.

Kakuzu walked towards Hidan and grabbed his chin, tilting it up towards him. He caught the smaller male's lips in a passionate kiss and then pulled away. His stitched hand wiped away the fallen tears on Hidan. Kakuzu then picked up the scythe and handed it to Hidan. The Jashinist took it quietly and placed it back on to his back. The two males began walking again.

Hidan knew now, even though Kakuzu wouldn't say it, that he did love him. He was just unable to say it but Hidan would wait in hope for the day that Kakuzu would be able to say it. Hidan let his lips form a small smile. Unbeknownst to him, Kakuzu was doing the same.

**Fuuin Gokuin houmen: Sealing jutsu, seal release**


	13. An Endless Cycle of Torture

Deidara took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Glancing at his surroundings, he saw a misty courtyard at the Akatsuki base in Ame. The courtyard seemed rather tranquil in the soft rain. Plants and flowers decorated the outside walls, vines hugged the walls tightly. Mist flitted through the courtyard, shifting through the plants and clinging to the large tree that sheltered a blonde haired male. The rain was fine, not really enough to soak the courtyard but enough to keep everything damp. The blonde shivered slightly in the damp air but paid it no attention. Standing up, Deidara grasped six kunai tightly, three in each hand, with focused determination and threw them simultaneously, successfully lodging four into the two training dummies. Deidara looked for the two other kunai and huffed in annoyance at finding them buried in the wall behind the dummies. He walked over to the kunai in irritation, eyeing the stray kunai murderously. Upon reaching his destination, he ripped them out of the wall in a ferocious manner before slamming them into one of the training dummies and storming out of the courtyard, entering one of the two doors off the courtyard.

Deidara walked through the warm corridor, leaving wet foot prints trailing after him. Compared to the blood stains and ripped up parts of the corridor that followed Hidan, the blonde knew his watery trail wouldn't get him in trouble. In theory.

"Deidara!" An irate voice shouted out behind him.

"Un..?" The guilty male flinched. The only female member of the Akatsuki was now a frequent in their lives ever since they made the Ame base the main one. Konan had properly introduced herself and now seemed set on the turning the Akatsuki males into well behaved, good mannered and hygienic nin.

"What is this?" She questioned dangerously as she pointed to the foot prints.

"Water un?" Deidara shrugged.

"No Deidara. It's mud. If I see it again, coming from your feet, you can guarantee that your feet shall be removed." The blue haired female stated threateningly before she turned around and stalked off.

The blonde stared at the water. It wasn't mud. Just because it was dark in colour and perhaps thicker than normal water didn't mean it was mud. Deidara continued walking, being careful to make sure not to run into Konan again. The female member was possibly the scariest of all members. She even seemed to scare their Leader which was a great feat.

Deidara turned the corner swiftly only to be knocked against the ground. Looking up, all he could see were orange swirls, making him dizzy.

"Sempai! Tobi is so sorry!" The orange thing squeaked out.

"Tobi. Get off me un." Deidara muttered out and pushed the over-excited male off him.

"How is Sempai?!" Tobi questioned, arms flailing in the air.

"Fine un." Deidara answered shortly, eye twitching slightly as he tried to get around the orange block in the corridor.

"Just fine? Tobi hears that Sempai is trying to get back his health and strength but Tobi hears he is failing that!" Tobi exclaimed loudly.

"Piss off Tobi un." Deidara spat out dangerously.

"But Sempai, Tobi wants to help. Tobi will help Sempai train and become strong again!" The orange masked male responded, ignoring Deidara's threat.

"I mean it Tobi. Fuck off if you want to live un." Deidara stepped around Tobi only to be grabbed by the him.

"Sempai thinks he can beat Tobi?" Tobi questioned, his voice losing its normal high pitched tone.

Deidara grabbed the orange masked male around the neck and slammed him against the wall. Tobi squirmed against the hold, Deidara pulled him away from the wall before shoving him against it harder. "Do us all a favor you little shit, go cut your fucking tongue out un." Deidara dropped Tobi before walking off, anger radiating off him. The angry blonde opened the door to his and Sasori's bedroom before slamming it shut, the noise making the red haired male look up from his desk with annoyance.

"I swear to Kami I'm going to kill that fucking little shit un!" Deidara raged, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tobi?" Sasori guessed.

"Un!" Deidara threw his arms up dramatically and dropped to his bed.

"Now you know what I feel like brat." Sasori said with slight amusement.

"How un?"

"You know what it's like to have a brat follow you around, constantly talking, challenging you and making you want to rip their throat out." Sasori replied smoothly.

"Then just rip my throat out un! You'll be doing everyone a favour!" Deidara yelled in a challenging manner.

"No. We're going on a mission tomorrow." Sasori said calmly, ignoring the mood swing of the blonde.

"Mission un?" The blonde questioned, anger deflating.

"There's supposedly information on the Sanbi in the Mizukage's private library."

"I'm allowed to go on missions again un?" Deidara asked in surprise.

"Leader and Itachi have deemed you stable enough..." Sasori looked unconvinced.

"I can't un... I'll be a liability. Get Leader to pair you up with someone else un. I won't risk the mission and you." Deidara responded miserably.

"I won't let you doing anything stupid brat."

"I know that un.. It's not that, I wasted away all my strength un.."

"So you're going to sit around base and sulk? Pathetic brat." Sasori replied bitterly before continuing "You don't deserve to call yourself a ninja."

"Fuck you Danna un! I'm not pathetic and I'm more of a ninja than you'll ever be un!" Deidara retorted, defiance radiating off him.

"Prove it then." The scorpion replied calmly.

"Fine un! I'll see you in the morning for this mission un!" Deidara ripped his clothes off and climbed into his bed, turning his back to Sasori.

"Too easy." Sasori muttered quietly with a smirk.

* * *

Two figures walked through the fine mist. Their silhouettes stood out from the rising sun, orange and pink hues bleeding into the grey skies. Everything was silent except the call of birds. Sasori's red hair stood out brilliantly as the rising sun reflected it off it. He wasn't travelling in Hiruko as stealth and speed were needed for this mission and clearly, the bulky puppet was not suitable. Sasori kept the scroll that Hiruko was sealed in hidden in his cloak, ready to pull it out any moment if a fight broke out.

The Akatsuki nin travelled at a steady pace until they crossed the border into the Fire Country. Now, they nin were now on full alert. The Fire Country was dangerous territory for them ever since the attempts to snatch the nine tailed brat and the death of Wind Country's Kazekage plus a few Konaha ninja, the Akatsuki were now more wanted than Orochimaru. The quickest route to Kirigakure would be to travel straight through the Fire Country but the risk of been caught was too high. Guards patrolled the areas frequently which forced the two missing nin to head towards the coast line to take the long route around. It would take two weeks travel at their current speed instead of a week or less by cutting straight through the middle.

The air was humid and sticky rather than the constant rain of Ame. The blonde resisted the urge to strip his cloak off, instead he settled for fidgeting uncomfortably. Deidara's constant movements didn't go unnoticed by an irritable red head. Sasori shot Deidara a withering glare which was returned with a shit eating grin. Deidara put more effort into annoying the already frustrated scorpion.

"Brat." Sasori warned in a menacing tone.

"Un?" Deidara inquired innocently.

"Keep it up and I won't hesitate to leave you bleeding on the ground."

"Keep what up un?" The blonde looked at Sasori, their eyes meeting briefly.

"I mean it Deidara." Sasori ground out before looking away distractedly.

"Whatever un." Deidara looked.

Sasori eyed the blonde menace carefully. The nineteen year old had changed in the last few months, many changes were hardly noticeable but Sasori picked up on it with trained ease. The blonde's muscular form that he spent so long training for was almost lost; he was beginning to look like fragile glass. Sasori knew the blonde hated himself for withering away in a bed; he detested weakness and strived to remove any flaws within himself. Deidara was paler than before, his skin had a sick hue to it and his hair had lost its vibrancy, it was dulled and dead looking. Deidara looked like he had been sick for a long time and to some point he had been with the cursed seal eating away at his very being.

His eyes was what made Sasori so aware of the subtle but most important change. The eyes were dead cold and harsh. Eyes of a true Akatsuki member. Sasori knew that to some extent Deidara's eyes had always been like that with his harsh upbringing but there always remained some innocence and warmth...that was gone now, chased away by the dark realities of life. Sasori was unsure whether Deidara was acting like a brat to disguise himself as a cold blooded killer or just a brat trying to pass as a killer.

"Stop staring at me un. I'm so sick of been fucking judged!" Deidara snarled out before storming off. Plants and flowers seemed to wilt as he walked passed them.

"Don't assume such things Deidara." Sasori walked faster to catch up to the angry blonde "You're not worth judging."

"Fuck you." Deidara whispered out, losing the strength to truly retaliate.

"No un? Interesting how you seem to lose that little speech impediment when your true colours show." Sasori raised a slim eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to be mean un?" Deidara asked slightly confused, the blonde halted walking.

"You're not who you say you are."

"Is anyone un?" Deidara asked flatly before meeting Sasori's muddy eyes "You don't know me, you never did so don't fucking blame me un."

"Is your bratty attitude just a facade you put up to fool us all?" Sasori demanded to know.

"Is your emotionless asshole attitude just a facade?" Deidara mirrored Sasori's passive face with a mocking glare.

"Don't push me you pathetic brat."

"Sasori un." Deidara hesitated slightly "Can you please just...leave me alone un." The blonde looked lost and dropped his head then continued to walk.

The red haired male watched as the blonde walked off, the anger was gone instead replaced with something that Sasori was uncertain of. Once again Sasori was unsure of Deidara's true nature, the cold eyes were lost to a tidal wave of emotions. It frustrated the impatient man to no end as he was never sure what to except with the blonde. Sasori respected Deidara's wishes and remained silent, giving no attention to the boy what so ever. They walked in silence for an hour or more before the deafening silence was broken.

"Sasori Danna un." Deidara asked softly, not sounding sure of himself.

"Hn." Sasori acknowledged him with a small grunt.

"Can we stop for awhile un...? I can't...keep going un." The blonde looked tired and on the verge of collapsing.

Sasori was sorely tempted to deny the request but decided against it. Deidara had come along way without resting and considering his current fragile state it was a wonder he hasn't collapsed yet. "Very well." The red haired male nodded his head in acceptance and they headed off the trail to find a secluded place to rest. The Akatsuki nin came to a small clearing with soft grass and they allowed themselves to sink onto it.

"Thank you un." Deidara bowed his head slightly.

"I wasn't doing it for you, it would be more of an annoyance for me if you passed out."

"We should stay off the main trail from now on un." Deidara smartly ignored the insult. Sasori looked at the blonde blankly, waiting for him to continue. "There's a village close by un."

"Hn."

They fell into an uneasy silence that neither were willing to break. It was nearing sundown and by unspoken agreement, they chose to stay the night in the secluded clearing. As darkness fell, Deidara lay down and closed his eyes, forcing Sasori to take first watch. The red haired male didn't object, not wanting to start anymore arguments for the day.

..............................................

Large imposing mountains surrounded two lone figures as they walked at an almost leisurely pace. An eagle cried out above them before disappearing in the heavy cloud cover. Anyone travelling through here would feel a sense of isolation and insignificance as they passed through the mountains that looked down upon them. The mountain range provided the perfect cover for the hidden village Kumogakure in the land of Lighting.

"I'm seriously sick of walking." Hidan whined.

"And I'm sick of your whining." Kakuzu snapped back.

"How much further do we have to fucking go?"

"We'll be there by midday." The emerald eyed man answered, not wanting to be subjected to Hidan's complaining any longer.

"Are you sure the Nibi is even there?"

"Yes, I can guarantee the Nibi is here." Kakuzu said, his eyes glinting.

"Fucking great." Hidan snapped out.

"What could possibly be your problem now Hidan?" Kakuzu said dryly.

"I have to fight a Jinchuuriki, a truly worthy sacrifice to Jashin and I can't fucking kill it!" Hidan exclaimed loudly with wild arm gestures.

"With any luck it will kill you."

"I can't be killed, seriously there's no way to kill me."

"I won't give up hope." Kakuzu replied flatly.

Hidan frowned but said nothing, his hand idly playing with the rosary hanging around his neck. They walked in silence except for the occasional cry of the eagle until they came upon huge walls made out the earth, the walls surrounded a small mountain that was hidden from view by the large mountains around it. Houses made out of rock and earth could be seen all the way up the small mountain. Guards were posted along the walls and also on the mountain.

"So how the fuck do we get in?" Hidan asked crudely.

"Through the gates. We won't be stopped." Kakuzu replied smugly.

"Seriously?" Hidan looked at Kakuzu with unbelieving eyes.

"The Raikage was more than willing to let us have to Nibi after some...persuasion."

"When the fuck did this happen?"

"Leader is very influential."

"Of fucking course." Hidan spat in contempt.

"Enough. Let's go."

True to his word, the Akatsuki nin weren't stopped by guards. The Kumo nin looked on in fear as the tall ominous figures of Akatsuki passed through their gates. Kakuzu headed left along the wall, avoiding the main areas to avoid creating mass panic. They came to a halt outside of a group of clustered abandoned warehouses. The emerald eyed man count the warehouses starting from the right, on reaching the fifth warehouse he nodded and headed towards the entry with Hidan following wearily behind, not entirely convinced that this wasn't a trap. No one rushed at them as they entered the warehouse and they deemed it safe. Only one flaring chakra signal was noticeable, it was below them. Finding the closest set of stairs the two missing nin headed down towards the basement. On reaching their last step a small gasp was heard to their right. Both males swung their heads in that direction, Hidan already had his scythe flying towards the surprised female who quickly stepped back and disappeared.

"Why does she have to fucking run?" Hidan sighed and pulled his scythe back.

"Come on." Kakuzu peered down the hole the Nibi disappeared into, he looked back at Hidan. "Don't forget, you can't kill her." Kakuzu then dropped down into the hole, before he splashed into the water he sent chakra to his feet.

"Yeah yeah." Hidan muttered and fell down after Kakuzu, not having the sense to send chakra to his feet. Hidan found himself shin deep in sewerage water. "Are you seriously fucking kidding me?!" His face was one of pure disgust and Kakuzu smirked behind his mask.

"The word stealth eludes you doesn't it?"

"Fuck off, let's just go the bitch and get out of this filthy place." Hidan stalked off in anger, sending chakra to his feet and keeping himself above the filthy water.

The Akatsuki nin followed the chakra and upon finding her, Hidan was the first to react. His scythe was whistling through the air before Kakuzu had even spotted the Jinchuuriki further down the tunnel. Predictably, Hidan missed and let out a string of curses. The missing nin gave chase to the Jinchuuriki with Hidan hopelessly calling after her.

"Don't fucking run! I don't stand a chance hitting you with my attacks. I'm seriously the slowest in Akatsuki." Hidan came to a stop, almost congratulating himself when the Nibi actually listened to his pleas.

"You're an idiot." Kakuzu muttered next to him.

"So you are Akatsuki? You're wrong if you think you have me cornered, I was waiting for you." She grinned and formed a hang sign. "I lured you here!" A series of explosions went off, caving in all the exits of the large room. The Jinchuuriki looked pleased at this. "You'll die here."

"You shouldn't make threats you can't keep." Hidan grabbed his rosary. "I seriously hate it when they say they'll kill us."

"One day someone will kill you if you're not careful." Kakuzu warned.

"I fucking hope they do. Now shut it so I can pray." Hidan lowered his head.

"I hate it when you do this crap." Kakuzu grumbled out.

"So do I, but it would blasphemy to go into battle without praying to Jashin." Hidan looked at the Jinchuuriki who was staring back at them wide eyed. "It's already a fucking sin that I can't kill this bitch. Look, do you think you could just let us capture you?"

"You really are an idiot." Kakuzu said flatly.

"Stop messing with me!" The Nibi screamed out and dropped her hands to the ground.

The water around her began to steam and her body started changing rapidly. Her arms and legs extended to long legs with deadly claws, two tails formed and her head took on a cat like shape. No longer remained the Jinchuuriki, instead stood the raging Bijuu the Nibi. The main colour of the Nibi was a shimmering blue that seemed to move, looking more like a dark chakra with black tribal patterns. The Nibi wasn't huge but it towered over the Akatsuki nin just the same. The Bijuu let out a hair-raising growl, exposing its needle sharp teeth.

"Are you fucking serious?! She can become the beast?" Hidan held his scythe in front of him in a defensive stance.

The Nibi began to open its mouth wider and a large fiery ball began to form in the back of its throat. It spat the ball out in the manner of a house cat spitting out a fur ball. The fiery ball hurled towards the Akatsuki nin who jumped in opposite directions to avoid the burning blast. Hidan swore when he realized the Nibi's attention was focused on him.

"I'm not a rat." The zealous male yelled out.

"I don't know Hidan, I think with your hair matches the colour of one." Kakuzu responded with dry amusement.

"Fuck you asshole! Just attack the fucking beast while it comes after me!" Hidan demanded back.

The silver haired male darted out from the rock he was hiding behind and ran past the Bijuu who snapped at him with its giant mouth. It swatted its deadly paws towards the Akatsuki nin who dodged clumsily and received a cut across his chest from the razor like claws. Hidan was vaguely aware of the increased chakra as his partner released his seals. Suddenly, the whistling of a harsh wind tore through the large room and blasted into the Nibi who growled out in pain. Hidan winced at the almost screaming Nibi. The large Neko-Mata turned its back on Hidan and retaliated with a large fiery blast. Kakuzu avoided the fire ball which slammed into the end wall of the room. The concrete shimmered and melted away with the extreme heat making Hidan doubt his immorality against the fire.

Hidan swung his scythe and cut open one of the tails. Instead of drawing crimson red blood it was tinted a dark blue colour making the immortal apprehensive about putting it in his mouth. He shrugged and brought it to his mouth. The Jashinst was willing to test his immorality. The blueish blood was vile and made him screw his face up in disgust but he forced himself to swallow the blood and draw the Jashin symbol with his foot, using the blood flowing from his chest. His skin turned black with the bone white patterns, Hidan let his head fall back and laugh.

"I've got you now you giant fur ball!" The Jashinist wasted no time in slamming his pike into his leg, he waited for the reaction. "What the fuck?! This thing isn't affected by my curse?!" Hidan ripped the pike out of his leg and jumped out of the bloody circle, his skin returning to a pale milky colour, he ducked as the Nibi swiped at his head.

"A pathetic curse isn't going to work against a Bijuu!" Kakuzu snapped out as he avoided another fiery blast.

"I'd like to see you do better asshole!" Hidan dodged another attack and hide behind a concrete rubble, his leg throbbing painfully.

"Katon Fuuton konbain kaji kaze inmetsu!" Kakuzu brought his fire and wind element together.

The two elements combined and launched a fire attack out of his mouth. The Nibi screeched as it was blasted with the burning fire. The combined element jumped into the air above the Nibi and opened its mouth a second time. This time a gale force wind came hurling out of the mouth, slamming into the Nibi. The jutsu ended and the Nibi's legs collapsed, sending it into a crashing pile in the murky water. It hissed in pain and its tails flicked in the air dangerously, they caught the combined element in the chest and sent it flying. Hidan was watching from a safe distance and sprang forward, his scythe sliding through the water next to him. The silver haired male brought the scythe up and sliced through the first tail of the Nibi. It screeched in pain and swung its head back trying to snap at the offender. Hidan swung his scythe and removed the second tail. The Nibi let out a howl and began to shimmer, its form began to change and it shrunk. Lying in a pool of dirty water and blood was the unconscious form of the Jinchuuriki.

"Too fucking easy." Hidan grinned and pulled her up by the hair. "Oi Kakuzu you asshole you weren't supposed to help! This was my Jinchuuriki!" Hidan placed the Jinchuuriki over his shoulders and walked to the closest wall, the concrete was slightly crumbling from the fight. The Jashinist slammed the pike through the Kumo nin's hands into the wall.

"You challenged me Hidan." Kakuzu muttered out grumpily and dismissed the fire and wind element. They retracted into his dark skinned body."Don't let her die." Kakuzu added as watched Hidan's careless actions towards the Jinchuuriki.

"I won't, I still have to pray though in forgiveness for not ending her life." Hidan drew out another circle after re-opening the wound on his chest. The zealous male laid out in the circle and slammed the pike through his chest. "Don't fucking interrupt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kakuzu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he chose to sit down on a pile of rubble and watch his idiot partner pray to his God.

**Katon Fuuton konbain kaji kaze inmetsu: Fire Wind (elements) combained fire wind destruction**


	14. Broken Stars

**AN: I apologize about taking so long to update but I have not felt like writing. Anyone who's reading Flying Free, it will be updated soon. Thank you for being patient, reviews would be nice. The lyrics are from Silverstein.**

_Shooting daggers at me_

_Letting it be known you're not impressed_

_I never fail at failing all your tests_

_Don't be so proud,_

_'Cause you're still so scared to be alone_

_You can't change your mind_

_You won't embrace this_

_But you'll accept this_

_You can't let go_

_Broken stars,_

_By a single shattered mirror_

_Seven years of trust_

_I know you'll never change for anyone_

_A cold heart never lusts_

Deidara's blue eye sparkled in the remaining sun light as he searched the endless ocean. The cerulean blue ocean mirrored his showing eye. The Akatsuki nin could just make out the coast line of Kirigakure using his scope. Sasori and Deidara had traveled through the Land of Fire without incident and were now at Nagi Island which was their last destination before making their way to Kirigakure. Deidara could feel the growing tension between himself and Sasori but he was unsure how to fix it and even how it was caused. The missing sand nin seemed to be spending most of his time either ignoring Deidara completely or putting way too much effort into his harsh words. The agitated blonde didn't appreciate three years of partnership to be halted so suddenly and then sent straight back to square one.

The waves lapped up around Deidara's feet, he didn't step back to avoid the incoming water. It was providing a greatly appreciated distraction to his current state. The ocean's salty water was cold against his feet, making his toes considerably numb. Deidara was becoming increasingly aware of the cold; the temperature was rapidly decreasing as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Yet the blonde refused to move away from the waters edge. Deidara focused all his attention onto the now setting sun. The sunset no longer thrilled him or gave him any joy, he gave a snort of contempt and turned his back on the sinking sun and stepped away from the ocean. Deidara's feet sunk into the soft sand as he trudged his way back to the small camp where without doubt Sasori would be waiting not so patiently.

The camp was just off the beach, hidden among trees. The trees provided shelter against the harsh winds the blew off the ocean. Neither Akatsuki nin were worried about being found. Nagi Island had no shinobi and they were in an isolated part of the Island. People rarely passed through this area. Deidara wandered back into the camp with a smirk present on his face. An irritated red haired male shot him a withering glare.

"You're late." Sasori stated with annoyance.

"I'm aware un." Deidara smirked wider; his main reason for staying on the beach for so long was exactly for the reason to piss Sasori off.

"I'm sick of your shit Deidara; you're an S- class missing nin not a child. Start acting like it." Sasori's eyes glared with hardness, Deidara was sure he caught a flash of something else though, almost resembling remorse.

"So I'm an S-class nin now un? The other day I wasn't even worthy to call myself a ninja, maybe you should make your mind up Danna." Deidara replied hotly.

"Tch. We leave in thirty minutes so pack up," Sasori turned his back to Deidara and began cleaning up the camp.

Twenty minutes later both Akatsuki nin stood side by side, observing the area that they had once camped in. No signs showed that they had resided there. Sasori nodded his head in satisfaction and set off towards to beach with Deidara walking by his side. The Akatsuki nin ran along the hard sand of the beach for no more than five minutes before the sand started changing to rock. A dark figure could be made out a little further up. Sasori took the lead and approached the dark figure. Deidara stayed behind Sasori, one hand clenched around a kunai in a hidden pocket inside his cloak and the other was chewing at clay. Deidara tried to keep himself looking calm but his body was coiled tightly, ready to rip apart the stranger if needed. Sasori could sense the blonde's agitated state and moved his hand back, touching Deidara's arm.

The touch surprised Deidara and he flinched slightly in response before relaxing. Deidara let go of the kunai and let his arm hang idly at his side, his other hand ceased it's chewing of the clay. Deidara was unsure why Sasori had touched him like that; it was unlike the scorpion to reassure him in any way. Deidara felt uncomfortable with how quickly Sasori had forced him into a state of relaxation. It unnerved him greatly, Deidara shifted slightly and Sasori withdrew his hand. It seemed like hours had passed yet it was only a fleeting few seconds.

"Sasori Sama, it has been a long time." The dark figure bowed his head in respect.

"Hn. I trust everything is in order Roiyaru?" Sasori asked monotonously.

"Of course Sasori Sama. We can leave straight away." Roiyaru's voice was laced with respect and something that seemed like admiration. He turned his back and headed down towards the water.

"One of your subordinates un?" Deidara whispered out in disdain.

"Obviously." Sasori inclined his head slightly and started down the rocks.

"Is he under your mind controlling jutsu un?" Deidara demanded to know as he followed Sasori down to the waters edge.

"Yes, it ensures..loyalty."

"It's fucking disgusting, you have no idea what it feels like to be controlled like that un." Deidara spat out with contempt, his blue eye shining with anger.

"I apologize brat but it is necessary." Sasori said softly before boarding the awaiting boat.

Deidara said nothing; he was stunned into a state of shock. He climbed into the boat after Sasori in an emotionless state and sat down next to the older Akatsuki nin. Roiyaru began to row the boat out into the ocean, his blank eyes focused on the horizon. Deidara risked a glance at his partner. Sasori's face was almost at ease. Though Sasori prided himself on showing little emotion his face was often hard but now it was almost soft. Deidara had to tear his eyes away, his stomach churned uncomfortably and he was sure there was a small blush on his face. The young Akatsuki nin stared out into the seemingly never ending ocean. Sasori had shocked him twice within a small amount of time. First the calming touch and then the apology. Deidara let his eyes drift shut as his mind worked overtime on trying to figure out Sasori's latest actions. Only thirty minutes earlier Deidara was convinced they were back at square one and now they'd leaped forward so quickly Deidara was sure he had whiplash. The blonde let his eyes close to ease his mind.

Sasori was startled and almost jumped slightly only to contain himself at the last minute. His previous empty lap was now filled with a head full of blonde hair. The stupid brat had fallen asleep and collapsed onto the red haired male's lap. Sasori contemplated pushing him to the wooden bottom of the small boat but something stopped him. Instead he raised a hand with uncertainty and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Deidara's face. The gentle action made Sasori move his hand away with lighting speed, like he'd being burnt. He stared at his hand in disgust like his own hand was diseased. Yet he still let Deidara sleep. Sasori crossed his arms haughtily and focused on the growing island of the Water Country.

The boat came to a slow halt against a rotting jetty. They were at least a day's walk from Kirigakure but this was the safest place for the two Akatsuki nin to make their way onto the island. Sasori looked down at the still sleeping form of Deidara. Without even thinking of his actions, Sasori stood up and smirked with amusement as Deidara hit the wooden bottom of the boat and sat up with large sleepy eyes. The blonde looked around and then up at Sasori. Deidara seemed to come to his own conclusions about how he ended up on the ground and he blushed slightly before standing up and smoothing his cloak down. Deidara even had the guts to give Sasori an undignified glare.

Sasori said nothing and jumped onto the old jetty. Deidara followed and balanced on a plank of still solid wood. The ex Suna nin nodded at Roiyaru once before dashing off the beach and into the surrounding forest. The two Akatsuki nin ran through the forest without words. It was only close to twenty minutes that they ran before Sasori halted suddenly. Deidara who was right behind the shorter male didn't have time to stop. The blonde was sure everything was going slow motion for a minute, Sasori was getting closer but he couldn't stop. Time went back to its normal speed and with an almost comical gesture from Deidara he slammed straight into Sasori's back sending both males onto the hard ground. Deidara was unsure how long they both remained silent. Sasori's face was pressed into the dirt and the blonde male was sprawled out on Sasori's back. The red haired male gave a short cough and a mumble.

"What? I can't hear you un." Deidara asked, his hair falling over Sasori's head.

"I _said_, get the hell off me you stupid brat." Sasori replied after lifting his face out of the dirt.

"Oh..un," Deidara stood quickly and held a hand out to Sasori, who took it with annoyance. "Sorry un.."

The blonde smiled sheepishly and moved his hand to Sasori's hair to brush a stray leaf away. Their eyes locked with intensity. Deidara felt his heart speed up; it was beating rapidly almost as if he'd just finished a life or death fight. Sasori looked away first, breaking the intense gaze. The air was now heavy with tension and awkwardness. Sasori looked around at his surroundings, avoiding Deidara's eyes before slowly walking into a dense part of the forest. Deidara followed uncertainly. Hidden in the thickness of the trees was a small hut. Vines grew up around it and the windows were boarded. It looked like no one had used it for years. Sasori entered the hut through the door which gave a protesting groan. Deidara followed the red haired male in with caution before giving Sasori a questioning look.

"It used to belong to a widow. After some persuasion she gave it to Akatsuki." Sasori informed him casually, trying to act like he wasn't affected by the intense moment they just had.

"You mean you killed her un?" Deidara asked with amusement.

"I did not kill her," Sasori looked slightly offended before adding "It was Zetsu."

"It's not very big un," the blonde noted as he took in the room. There was a dusty bed in one corner, a table and two chairs on the opposite side of the room. A small sink which had years of dust and cobwebs in and around it and a set of drawers pressed against the wall. One small door was noticeable, Deidara assumed this to be the bathroom. "I want the bed un," he added quickly.

"Fine, no doubt it's full of spiders anyway."

"The floors fine un."

Sasori let his lips twitch slightly upwards in an amused smirk before heading over to the set of drawers and opening the top one. Deidara looked over curiously only to be disappointed as Sasori pulled out a few candles and placed them on the table; he lit them and watched as the soft light flickered over the room. Sasori sat the table and pulled a small box out with onigiri in it. Deidara sat down on the remaining chair and started drawing in the dust that covered the table like a blanket, he sniffed slightly then sneezed. Blowing the dirt away.

"See un, art is fleeting."

"I fail to see how drawing in dust is art." Sasori looked sorely unimpressed.

"Drawing is a form of art un."

"No one would consider drawing in dust on a table art, it could never be eternal." Sasori stated before handing Deidara a rice ball.

"Exactly, that's why it is art, it's fleeting un."

"Just eat your food brat." Sasori muttered.

They ate their food in silence. Once Sasori was finished he stood and returned to the set of drawers and opened the second draw, this time pulling out a set of sheets. The missing nin changed the sheets on the bed with quiet efficiency. The bed now looked out of place in the dusty room. Deidara remained at the table sulking slightly at missing out on the bed. He watched as Sasori pulled out a rolled up tatami mat and placed it on the floor. After he placed a blanket with holes on it Sasori sat down and pulled out a scroll, summoning one of his recently damaged puppets. Deidara continued to watch in confusion.

"Sasori Danna un?"

'What brat?"

"Are you...not sleeping in the bed un?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"I am not going to listen to you whine about sleeping on the floor." Sasori replied quietly.

"Thank you un,' the blonde said softly.

Deidara made his way to the now fresh bed and lay down. He was asleep with in seconds after his head fell against the pillow. A peaceful expression fell across his face. Sasori gazed at him carefully, he noticed the blonde was shivering slightly and removed his own cloak, placing it over Deidara's body. Deidara ceased shivering and curled into Sasori's cloak. Sasori berated himself at his actions and nearly ripped the cloak back off Deidara. Instead he dropped down onto his tatami mat and stabbed his already damaged puppet with a kunai. The slight thud noise made Deidara shift slightly. Sasori held his breath before relaxing when Deidara continued to sleep.

Morning came quickly and light flooded the hut, sneaking in through the gaps in the boards across the windows and the holes in the poorly made roof. Sasori opened his eyes, he was unsure when he gave into sleep; his puppet was still lying on the floor. Its damaged arm was repaired. Sasori sealed it back into the scroll which had rolled under the bed at some point. When Sasori retrieved the scroll he noticed the bed was unoccupied. His Akatsuki cloak folded neatly and placed at the end of the bed. The ex Suna nin gazed around the room, on the table he found a small plate with what looked like freshly caught fish, it was prepared and cooked with a rice ball next to it. Sasori raised a slim eyebrow then spotted the note next to it.

_The fish is safe to eat; I caught it in a small stream nearby. Eat first then come outside._

Sasori was unsure what to think; first he was surprised then annoyed. The brat was telling him what to do? Sasori sniffed irritably and sat down. Perhaps he'd being far too nice to Deidara lately. Never the less he ate the fish, it was nice change from their provisions and Sasori found that he was no longer annoyed at the young missing nin. Then again, lately he found that it was getting harder to lash out at his partner. It was no longer satisfying to see the look of hurt flash across Deidara's face. Sasori had spent the last few weeks constantly snapping or just plain ignoring Deidara in the hopes it might have made him feel better but to no avail. It just left him feeling strangely empty and possibly slightly guilty.

Sasori knew there was some kind of tension building between them but he just didn't know what it was or what was causing it. Sasori wanted to force the urges to act differently-kindly towards Deidara away. He didn't understand it nor did he want to. He had lived his life being ignorant to most feelings other than pain, anger, emptiness. Sasori knew how to cause pain easily, the harsh words sometimes worse than his poisons were second natures to him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to use the biting words anymore. The emotionally confused male was shocked out of his thinking by a loud string of curses that Hidan would have being proud of. Sasori was glad for a split second for the distraction only until he realised Deidara was behind the cursing. Sasori exhaled not even realizing he'd being holding his breath and went outside.

An irate and bleeding Deidara aimed another kick at a tree; his shin was split open from a particularly vicious kick. A broken off branch pierced through the skin causing him to copy Hidan's foul mouth. The blood ran freely down his right shin, spraying the tree and surrounding grass in a fine bloody mist. Deidara didn't stop though, he was focused on training. Determined to regain his old strength. When he awoke earlier in the morning when it was still dark. The birds were still fast asleep, their heads firmly tucked under their wings. Sasori was asleep or at least had his eyes closed, his cloak missing. Deidara started curiously at the joints attaching Sasori's puppet parts to his real body. He lost interest quickly when he discovered the older males cloak placed over his own body. Deidara shut down his emotions and folded up the cloak before heading outside in search of food. The blonde found a small stream and stood in the water patiently, a hand clutching senbon. The fish had grown accustomed to the new presence quickly and swam close to Deidara's legs. With two accurately aimed throws, two fish floated to the surface. Deidara gutted and removed the scales of both fish then cooked them over a small fire. His mind was still shutting out his thoughts and emotions; he concentrated only his task of cooking the fish. Deidara ate his fish then returned inside and placed the second fish on a plate and wrote a quick note. The sky was showing the first signs of daybreak and the birds were awakening.

Deidara punched the tree, his knuckles were bleeding. It wasn't until he returned outside again that his thoughts and emotions started to flood him. Sasori's actions had made Deidara's mind into one messy hurricane of emotions. The small gestures, touches and even words were almost worse than Sasori's constant coldness. It made Deidara feel like he was missing something or that maybe Sasori was luring Deidara into a false sense of security, awaiting the right moment to strike out and kill the younger nin. It made Deidara feel unease, something was going to happen soon and the tension that was quietly building would snap. Deidara was not sure what would happen when it snapped but he knew it would change things forever. That thought scared the blonde and he almost wanted to demand Sasori to return to his bastard emotionless self. Only almost though, Deidara was finding himself rather attached the more considerate Sasori. The only way he could think of saying 'thank you' without actually acknowledging Sasori's different behavior which no doubt would start a damaging argument, he caught and cooked the fish which was his small gesture of thanks.

"Enough brat, we have to leave soon." Sasori called out, startling Deidara.

"How far away are we un?" Deidara asked, turning around to face Sasori.

"About half day if we run mostly," Sasori replied, his eyes sweeping over Deidara's body, "you're injured brat."

"I'm fine, it won't slow us down so don't worry un."

Sasori made a noncommittal grunt and turned back towards the hut, calling out to Deidara, "come inside brat, your leg needs bandaging."

Deidara followed the smaller male inside hesitantly. It happened again; Sasori seemed more worried than angry. Deidara limped slightly, Sasori wasn't worried about him, he was worried that the injury would delay them, making the mission longer, forcing Sasori to wait for Deidara if he fell behind. That's why Sasori wanted to make sure Deidara was alright. Both males repeated the same thing over and over to themselves, never voicing their thoughts.

* * *

A young kunoichi, no older than seventeen walked further away from the looming walls of Kirigakure. Her hands hung idly at her side, head dropped lazily. Her black hair hung down her back and swayed with the wind. She was of average height, her build was small but muscles hide under the skin. Her Kiri hiate-ate tied around her pale neck. She played with the headband, not quite ready to part with it yet. She glanced back at her home village, not feeling any remorse for leaving the cruel village. In her unguarded state she was unaware of the two figures approaching, their charka and appearance dangerous, it was practically screaming death. However one of the figures ruined the dangerous air around them.

"You didn't really think this part of the plan through did you un?" The taller figure asked with amusement before ringing the bell attached to his kasa.

"We will find a way in brat," the shorter male replied then added with annoyance "touch the bell again and I'll break your fingers."

The kunoichi had darted into the bushes at hearing the voices and ringing bell. Her heart beating fast, she was aware of the Akatsuki and knew they were dangerous. She watched the two cloaked figures wearily; they showed no signs of noticing her presence but with one heart stopping second that changed. The taller of two males had gone. A kunai was held at her throat, she was sure her heart just leaped into her throat. She didn't dare to breathe.

"Look what I found un." Deidara stated with slight proud.

"Well done brat, you found a girl. You do know what a 'girl' is don't you?" Sasori replied with dripping sarcasm as he walked over to Deidara and the fearful kunoichi.

"Fuck you Danna un," Deidara frowned before continuing "We can use her to get into Kiri un."

"I highly doubt she's going to be willing to help, just kill her already."

"If you want to get into Kiri.. I'll help you." The girl said softly, hardly trusting her own voice.

"Why would you help un?" Deidara asked with confusion, removing the pressure of the kunai against her throat.

"I...hate this village...I'm abandoning it," her voice was getting stronger now "but I'll help you if it means sabotaging it."

"Do you think she's laying Sasori Danna un?" Deidara asked, not trusting his own instincts.

"I don't think so but if she betrays us, I'll make sure she regrets it." Sasori replied dangerously.

Deidara stepped away and returned to Sasori's side. The kunoichi stood up slowly, her eyes showed fear and slight awe at the two Akatsuki nin. A rush of adrenaline surged through her, helping Akatsuki into her home village would be the ultimate betrayal. It made her blood boil with anticipation.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Mizukage's library un," Deidara informed her, his tone even "Who are you anyway un?"

"My name is Ikeda Akane. I have the security clearance to use the library." Akane said trying to keep any traces of fear out of her voice.

"Can't we just send her in to get what we need un?" The blonde looked at Sasori questioningly.

"Perhaps. Tell me Akane, is there someone you love?" Sasori asked, his tone soft but dangerous.

"Ye..yes.."

"If you alert Kiri to our presence or fail to bring back what we need..." Sasori left the sentence hanging.

"I understand Akatsuki Sama."

"Very well. Take this scroll and seal any information you can find about Jinchuuriki and Bijuu." Sasori passed her scroll.

"Sasori Danna un?" Deidara asked once again with a questioning look, he held a clay figure in his hands. It was roughly the length of Deidara's forearm.

"Do you want to give away our presence you brat?" Sasori looked at Deidara like he was an idiot.

"I want to make another masterpiece un!'

"Your explosions are not art work you deluded brat."

"They're the perfect example of art!" Deidara replied hotly, crossing his arms. "A withering beauty."

"Art is and always will be eternal beauty." Sasori said haughtily with a poisonous glare.

"You're wrong un!"

"Enough Deidara, this is not the time nor the place." Sasori looked at Akane who watched with confusion. "Get going." Sasori said icily.

Akane fled back towards her home village, not wanting to stay between two fighting Akatsuki members. As she neared the gates her arm was grabbed and she stumbled into the bushes. Akane blinked wildly and looked around, the blonde Akatsuki member grinning at her menacingly. Her heart nearly stopped again, they were just playing with her, she was going to die there. It saddened her slightly, she had a reason to live but now her life was going to be ended, fate was cruel. The blonde, who she remembered was called Deidara, pressed the clay figure into her hands.

"Place it in the Mizukage's tower." Deidara smirked then melted down into clay.

The kunoichi's heart had slowed down, she was going to live. She stared at the weird clay figure before shoving it into the bag she carried. Akane's hands sweated slightly as she entered Kiri again, she was sure she would be stopped even though she wasn't even technically a missing nin yet. Entering the village again was an odd feeling after she was so sure she'd never see it again. Akane wasted no time going to the Mizukage's tower and heading to the library. She was stopped by a ninja guarding the entrance. The black haired girl showed the guard ninja her clearance pass and she entered the musty old library.

"That wasn't like you Sasori un." Deidara stated as he gazed out at the endless ocean.

"Tch. If there's an easier way I'll take it."

"And you're not worried about her betraying us un?"

"You weren't, if you're having second thoughts you should have thought about the decision more thoroughly." Sasori muttered, annoyed at the blonde's constant questioning.

"You're the one who always decides whether something I decide is stupid or not un." Deidara countered quickly, "if something goes wrong it's on you un."

"Then let's hope it doesn't go wrong otherwise you'll find yourself dead," the scorpion glared venomously.

Akane found the information after thoroughly searching the musty library. The information was not extensive; she only found four files on Jinchuuriki and one on Bijuu. She had heard about them previously but never studied into them. She didn't want to get involved with the chakra monsters. After sealing the information into the scroll that the more dangerous Akatsuki nin gave her she searched for a place to stash the clay figure. In the end she hid it in a box of files; the box was only a quarter full, allowing the clay figure to be hidden easily. She left the library with a nod to the guard. Akane felt the adrenaline kick in again at sabotaging her own village with such ease. She returned to the Akatsuki nin a little over an hour later.

"Did you succeed?" Sasori demanded.

"Yes, I got the information you wanted." Akane handed over the scroll, she kept quiet about the clay figure with a feeling the blonde didn't want his partner to know.

"Very well. We will let you live." Sasori stated after checking the contents of the scroll. He was actually quite pleased, the mission ended up a lot easier.

"Wait," Deidara turned towards the village, "watch un."

"Brat, if you want to watch the village for the reason I'm thinking..." Sasori trailed off as Deidara formed a rapid hand sign and shouted out the command of 'katsu'.

"Art is a blast un!" Deidara grinned wildly.

A large bang echoed from the village, the bright light temporarily blinding the three ninja. The light sucked back into itself before exploding again, people screamed loudly with panic as the Mizukage's Tower exploded into a large display of fireworks. Pieces of rubble fell over the chaos of the village. The ninja who were on guard at the gate abandoned their posts to find out what happened. Deidara watched in awe. It was not as spectacular as his own village master piece but the clay explosive he used had being stronger and it was also night. Yet the demise of the Mizukage's Tower and all the possible deaths made Deidara's eye shine.

"We're leaving." Sasori ground out with anger. "_Now_."

The three ninja turned their backs on the chaos and sped away from Kiri. They came to a stop on a secluded bay. It was only small, sheltered by both sides with high cliffs. The wind wasn't overly bad in the bay. Sasori's eyes turned on Deidara with fury. The blonde's smirk fell off his face quickly and it was replaced by a blank gaze, his one showing eye challenging slightly.

"What the fuck did I tell you Deidara?" Sasori snapped out.

"You tell me a lot of things un." Deidara pretended to ponder to question for a while, "It's not like they're going to know it was us un."

"How many people run around blowing up villages you idiotic brat?"

"A lot of people hate Kiri...It wouldn't be overly surprising un." Deidara supplied with a shrug.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's throat and slammed him against a rock. "Listen to me brat, next time I tell you something," the pressure from Sasori's pale hand tightened around Deidara's neck, "you do it, am I making myself clear?"

"Fuck off Sasori." Deidara slammed his fist into the red head's stomach. "You will never control me un."

The furious scorpion pulled a kunai out and kicked Deidara across the chest then knocked his legs out from underneath him. Deidara dropped to the ground, the hard sand not providing any comfort. Sasori was on top of Deidara before he even had a chance to counter attack the first kick. The kunai was held to his throat with pressure; a small cut formed and began to bleed. Deidara glared up into Sasori's eyes, they were full of rage and possibly even hate. Deidara tore his eye away, refusing to make eye contact; he ceased struggling and lay still. Sasori stood up and put his kunai away, leaving Deidara laying on the sand in quiet defeat. Sasori made eye contact with the shell shocked kunoichi, she looked down nervously and Sasori snorted slightly.

"You can leave now." Sasori stated calmly.

"Yes. Thank you Akatsuki Sama." Akane bowed her head slightly, terrified for her life.

"Where will you go un?" Deidara asked softly, still lying on the sand.

"Sunagakure..I have someone there." Akane answered with a slight smile.

"It must be nice to have someone un." Deidara refused to even look at Sasori, "Goodbye Akane San."

"Goodbye, maybe we will meet again one day." She smiled slightly and began to walk out before looking back over her shoulder "How long have you two being together?"

"Three years un." Deidara replied slightly confused. Sasori's mood went from angry to possibly destroying the whole island in a fit of rage.

"Then don't let a fight break you apart." She used the shunshin jutsu and was gone.

"You're a fucking idiot Deidara." Sasori glared at the blonde.

"I don't understand un."

"There's a surprise." Sasori walked over to a rock and sat down at the bottom of it, leaning against the rock.

"I'm sorry Sasori Danna un." Deidara apologized sincerely.

Sasori didn't reply, the blonde wasn't shocked by this. Deidara sat up and gazed back out into the ocean. It made him feel so small and insignificant. Then again, that's all he was. Deidara sighed slightly and looked over at Sasori. The red head had his eyes closed. Deidara was left feeling numb after the fight, just when things were actually getting better between them it came to a grinding halt and now things seemed worse than ever. Deidara's eye widened, he finally understood what Akane meant. _How long have you two being together?_ Deidara felt slightly sick inside, to make a mistake like that was unbelievably stupid. It was a wonder Sasori didn't kill him for it. Deidara's eye saddened slightly, the thought of Sasori and him together, in a relationship was laughable yet Deidara couldn't help but wonder if it would work. He snorted softly, Sasori would never think of being in a relationship with someone like him.

Deidara stood and removed his cloak and sandals. The missing nin walked down to the waters edge and let the salty water chill his feet. He knew he was cold, the breeze was freezing, chilling him to the bone. Deidara wouldn't leave though, the cold made him feel. He just wanted to feel something again. Even the mixed feelings he was having with Sasori didn't really raise any emotions in him, though his heart was left feeling slightly heavy. Deidara watched the moon, it was full, the clouds around it made it glow brilliantly, unlike him. He was a star. Appearing to be bright but already dead.

* * *

**Shunshin jutsu: Body flicker technique.**

**Reviews will make me smile.  
**


	15. Spy

**AN: I'm not dead, I've just had a lot of stuff going on from stupid illness's that stuck me in hospital to finishing or not so much finishing year twelve. But anyway, I should be able to write more often now. Most of this chapter was written when I was half asleep so apologies for mistakes.**

**I'm slightly changing this story, it will still be focused a lot on Sasori and Deidara but not as much as i originally intended, it will make it easier for me to write this way.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Pein over looked his village with his face as impassive as stone. Amegakure wasn't like most villages. There were no signs of nature, everything was industrialized. From the top of the highest building from which Pein observed everything with a God like ego right down to the hard ground where the poorest of Ame's civilians stared up, longing to be higher up in the world. For the people who lived on the ground of Ame there was little to look up to, the constant dark sky was barely visible to them. There were various levels to Ame's structure. The ground was mostly just the support holding up the structures that supported the more important levels. Very few people lived down here, only the poorest who had no home. They were all skinny, bones jutting through the skin and their eyes bleak. It wasn't rare to find the bodies of the dead. Pipes were everywhere, shooting up to the first level. Ame survived using the water from the lake that surrounded it. The first level held the lower class people, those who had small and poorly built houses. The second level housed most of Ame, the people lived not in riches but their lives were not under the stress of survival. The third level had the towers stretching into the clouds. Only the people deemed important lived in the third level.

"Come here Deidara." Pein beckoned the blonde outside. Deidara followed the instructions but with hesitation. "The rain tells me everything. The pain and suffering of the lost souls who crawl into my village seeking refuge. I know when someone is dying, when someone is born and even the rare times when someone smiles. I know everything Deidara. Do you think anyone down there would try to sabotage me?"

"No un." Deidara said quietly, not meeting Pein's eyes.

"Of course not. Because I'd know." Pein gazed over the village. "So why would you try and sabotage my plans? Destroying Kiri was _not _in the plans. You could have ruined everything you insolent brat." Pein's ringed eyes stared straight though Deidara. "Tell me why you shouldn't receive the wrath of your God."

"No offense Leader Sama but you're hardly a God. You don't appreciate art at all un. Punish me if you want, _kill _me." Deidara looked back defiantly into Pein's eyes. "You'd be setting me free."

"I am a God. I will end the suffering to everyone. I'll destroy all those who stand in my way. Don't you wish for the suffering to end?" Pein signaled for someone standing in the shadows towards him. "You enjoy the suffering of others but wouldn't it be different if it was someone you cared for?" Pein stepped back inside and away from the constant rain and suffering.

Red sharingan eyes caught Deidara's eyes and pulled him into a genjustu. Deidara dropped to the hard stone floor. The rain was dripping it's misery onto him but that wasn't the thing that was making Deidara shake. The things Itachi made him do over and over was ripping him apart.

* * *

Sasori walked through the base without real purpose, his mind was whirring with thoughts. Sasori hadn't spoken to Deidara since the mission at Kirigakure. It wasn't so much out of spite but since they had returned to Ame, Deidara had all but disappeared. The scorpion had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Leader and his lack of tolerance. It was more than possible that Deidara was been kept somewhere and severely punished for acting out in such an explosive manner. Sasori frowned slightly, it was barely recognizable on his impassive face but it was a definite frown. It made him uneasy that his partner was most likely suffering. Despite the cold fronts and standoffish remarks that all the Akatsuki partners bared, they all had a connection to their partners. There was almost nothing that would stop them from protecting their partners except for a mission. That always came first. It was so drilled into their heads that second guessing it was as likely as Itachi being anything other than a passive aggressive bastard.

The red head stopped suddenly. Sasori stood in front of a door, just seeing the door was almost enough to make him recoil but instead he knocked with false confidence. The door creaked opened slightly. The room had no windows, instead there were three steps leading to a hole in the wall. The only light came from the opening. Pein's pierced face glinted maliciously, he kept his impassive eyes on Sasori who bowed his head, not out of respect but out of the fear of Pein's wrath.

"What brings you here Sasori?" Pein drawled out with boredom.

"Where is he?" Sasori asked, his tone even.

"Be more specific Sasori."

"Where is the _brat_?"

"It's taken you six days to seek him out." Pein stated conversationally.

"I had more important things to take care of." Sasori said carefully.

"Like playing with all your toys? I thought you knew better Sasori. The mission comes first, partners safety comes second." Pein's eyes glanced towards the hole in the wall. "Though I guess you and Kakuzu never really got that."

"You shouldn't have to worry about your partner inside your own headquarters." Sasori spat out. "Now where is he?"

"Outside." Pein stood up and walked out the door of his room, leaving Sasori on his own.

Sasori carefully made his way up the steps and outside. Sasori found his partner easily. Deidara had his back against the wall, his knees drawn up against his chest and his head leaning on them. Blonde hair hung around him like a curtain. Sasori found himself unable to move, he was at a loss what to do next, he closed his eyes and let out a breath of air and slowly moved forwards before sinking to his knees and placing an unsure hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Come on brat." Sasori murmured in a soft tone, one that he didn't know he was capable of.

"Danna..un?" Deidara was hesitant on looking up, his eyes confused.

"You need to go to bed brat."

"Don't let the eyes come back un.." Deidara dropped his head again, "those eyes are filled with crimson hatred.." his voice was a whisper now, trailing off at the end until stopping all together as Deidara promptly passed out, making Sasori roll his eyes. Trust his brat to pass out and make him carry Deidara back to their room. Sasori paused only slightly. His brat. It felt wrong and yet so right.

* * *

"Danna un!" Deidara called out loudly to gain Sasori's attention.

"What brat?" Sasori had long given up any thoughts of peace. Deidara had come down with some kind of sickness that seemed way too close to been fake ever since Sasori had found him outside. It was useless to continue punishing Deidara for the incident in Kiri. Leader had dealt with that.

"I'm bored, stop playing with your dolls un." Deidara smiled cheekily before adding, "come play with me instead un."

"Just shut _up_ Deidara," Sasori snapped out, his patience wearing thin. The last comment from the blonde had hit a nerve.

"Tell me something interesting Danna un." Deidara asked, playing deaf to Sasori's wish.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Oh, I know, tell me about Zetsu un."

"Do you have selective hearing?"

"Well not about Zetsu but about his clan un."

"Or are you just an idiot?"

"I saw members of his clan when I was at Kuso un."

"If I tell you will you shut up?" Sasori tried to compromise.

"Un."

"Fine you brat. Shut up and listen." Sasori turned his chair around to face Deidara, giving him an annoyed look before talking again, "Zetsu comes fr-"

"Can you come sit over here un?"

"You're still talking." Sasori stated, not overly surprised.

"Please un."

"Why are you _still_ talking?"

"Danna un, please." Deidara pleaded, his blue eye shining.

"If you talk one more time after this, I will not talk to you again." Sasori threatened and then relocated to the bed, sitting next to Deidara who looked more than comfortable. "Zetsu's clan was first recognized sometime around the first great ninja war. It started as a genetic mutation. A kunoichi gave birth to twins. One white, one black. The twins had control over certain plants, it was a jutsu that had never been discovered before but as the twins got older their differences became obvious. The black twin known as Kuro was pure evil, he enjoyed death and sustained himself by eating his victims. The white twin Hi was the only one who could control Kuro. They eventually had children of their own and both had twins, once again a black one and a white one. The same thing happened again. The black twins were evil, the white twins kept them under control." Sasori stopped and looked at the blonde who was keeping quiet only due to the fact he looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Keep going un." Deidara asked quietly. His eyes shut.

"The village elders demanded that something was done about the new clan otherwise they would all be destroyed. The head's of the clan, Kuro and Hi were now growing old. Their children had their own children now. They began working on a new jutsu, when one of their daughters gave birth a second time, they took the twins. A pair of girls, they tried to fuse the twins together, both the girls died but they continued to work on the jutsu. The clan leader's were running out of time, if they died without finding a solution then the clan would be culled. The jutsu had been unsuccessful many times, the other clan members were riling up at having their children taken from them so cruelly."

"They needed a conduit un. The twins would have been powerful and their energies would have been polar opposites so trying to fuse them together would have caused the energies to clash violently and it would have killed them..so they needed something else for the power to merge in un..." Deidara stated, his voice sleepy.

"Well done brat. They realized their mistake and picked the most suited conduit. Plants. They were successful the next time. The first ever fused twins were called Shinnyuu and had a vine as their conduit. The black side could never act out unless the white side allowed it, they balanced each other out and the village elders allowed to the clan to exist as long as all the twins were fused. "

"Thank you Danna un." Deidara's eyes stayed closed.

"Goodnight brat." Sasori stood up and returned to his workbench.

"Night Danna un." Deidara was surprised that Sasori came looking for him and even more surprised that the impatient red head had not mentioned their fight because of Kiri. Deidara was convinced that Sasori would soon self combust from the effort of not reminding Deidara of his impulsive decisions.

* * *

"Is your mission understood?" Pein asked, wanting to ensure the two males understood the importance of this mission.

"We understand Leader Sama."

"Yeah yeah we fucking understand already. Go meet with the Konaha spy, don't get fucking caught, get the information then report it back to you, seriously, do you think we're idiots or something?"

"No. I do not think Kakuzu is an idiot." Pein's voice was almost playful, "you are dismissed. Leave immediately for the mission."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Hidan raged before been dragged out of the room by Kakuzu.

"Go pack Hidan, I will meet you outside in ten minutes." Kakuzu walked off leaving Hidan looking slightly dazed.

Hidan and Kakuzu left Ame behind, the rain slowly came to a halt as Pein's control came to an end. It would take them a week and a half to get to the meeting place, less but only if they ran. The Akatsuki members walked along the main trail, there was no need to hide until they reached the Fire Country. They were silent, the only sounds came from the birds and insects. Hours had passed before Hidan stopped, a frown on his face. He could have sworn he felt a flicker of another chakra.

"I know Hidan, keep walking." Kakuzu murmured quietly, the words catching on the breeze.

"Are we getting close yet?" Hidan asked intentionally, one hand moving closer to his scythe. "I'm seriously sick of fucking walking."

"Stop your bitching, I don't want to hear it." Kakuzu replied, understanding his partners intentions.

"Don't tell me what to do fuckface!" Hidan's hand shot out for his scythe, swinging it at Kakuzu before changing direction, the large the bladed weapon disappeared into the surrounding forest, a large thud was head and Hidan brought his scythe back, the blades were now dripping with blood. "Got ya fucker."

"Go get the body Hidan." Kakuzu demanded gruffly.

Hidan grunted in response and walked into the forest, he spotted the victim, slumped at the bottom of a large tree. The tree had three large gouges in it, the scythe had gone straight through the shinobi and impaled him to the tree before been ripped out, his heart was struck by luck, he had died instantly. Hidan grabbed the foot of the shinobi and dragged him unceremoniously back to the trail. Once he saw Kakuzu he dropped the foot, it hit the ground with a soft thud.

"He's from Konaha." Hidan stated, he had seen the hiate-ate when he first saw the lifeless body.

Kakuzu grunted, acknowledging Hidan was right.

"I guess we're not taking the trail anymore."

"No, we will go through the forest, most likely he wasn't looking for us."

"Unlucky bastard." Hidan grinned.

"Let's go. Take the body into the forest, the animals will take care of it."

"I dragged it out here and now I have to fucking drag it back?"

"Yes, now move it." Kakuzu snapped.

Hidan walked into the forest and left the body where he dropped it. Kakuzu sighed heavily and picked the body up, following after Hidan. After walking fifteen minutes into the forest Kakuzu dropped the body, he kept walking without looking back. They walked through the forest quietly, constantly on guard. They were crossing over into the Fire Country, it was possible there would be shinobi patrolling the borders. They passed across the borders smoothly and continued heading towards their destination. About a days walk from Konaha there was a forgotten temple in the depths of a large Konaha forest, this was the meeting place for the Konaha spy. It took them nine days to reach the temple. Vines grew over the crumbling temple. The forest was the thickest here. Trees so close together it was hard to move amongst them. The humid air was irritating both of them, they sweated under their Akatsuki robes. Hidan threw himself on the ground to wait for the spy. Kakuzu had begun to sit down before Hidan and he jumped up again. Hidan's scythe in front of him and Kakuzu in a defensive stance.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" A male voice called, it wasn't offense but emotionless.

"Show yourself, Taka." Kakuzu said with authority.

"Hello." The male stepped out of forest, entering the small clearing where the shrine was situated. He was dressed in a black ANBU cloak, his face covered with a hawk mask. "Long time no see, Loud Mouth and Money Bags."

"I really don't fucking like him." Hidan muttered, sulking at his name.

"This is not about what you like Hidan so shut up." Kakuzu snapped, slightly more irritated now, he silently agreed with Hidan.

"That's a shame." The spy didn't sound upset, his voice kept the same emotionless tone.

"What information do you have for us?" Kakuzu cut in, before Hidan and the spy started another bickering fight as they have done in the past.

"Konaha have restricted the Kyuubi, he is not allowed to leave the Village." The spy paused, as though he was thinking, "Konaha and Suna are are trying to join forces with the other Hidden Villages."

"What for?" Kakuzu asked at the half information.

"To get rid of the Akatsuki." The spy almost seemed amused, as if it was an obvious answer.

"Tch, they had no idea what they are dealing with." Hidan looked unamused.

"Is that all the information you have?" Kakuzu asked with annoyance, that information could have been found somewhere else.

"Are you angry Money Bags?" The spy asked with almost interest. Hidan snickered.

"Yes, you better come up with something good before I remove your head."

"You wouldn't actually do that though. You need me."

"You're not that only spy we have." Kakuzu threatened.

"That's true." The spy agreed before adding "but I'm the only spy you have that has access to Danzou and the Gondaime's files."

"He's way too cocky." Hidan stated.

"At least I have a cock." The spy said, causing Hidan to fume.

"Seriously, what the fuck is your obsession with my penis!?"

"What penis? I thought your weapon was compensation for that."

"Fuck you! I don't care if Leader wants you alive." Hidan swung his scythe at the spy who blocked the attack with his short bladed sword.

"So I guess you don't want this then?" The spy asked, pulling out two folders from his cloak. Hidan paused before snatching them from the spy. He flicked through the folders, his eyes widened only slightly. "Well, I'll be going then."

"Do you want your payment?" Kakuzu asked with reluctance.

"No, I have no need for money. Goodbye Loud Mouth and Money Bags." The spy turned and slunk back into the trees.

"Give me the folders Hidan." Kakuzu looked through them briefly before stowing them into his cloak. "Leader will be pleased. Let's go."

"I really don't like him." Hidan whined slightly, looking back to where the spy had disappeared.

"He works for free," Kakuzu stated, almost happily.

"Whatever, let's get the fuck out of this place, I'm sweating so much. It's seriously disgusting." Hidan pulled a face.

* * *

Pein looked through the two folders, his face impassive, he looked up slowly to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Stay here, I'm calling a meeting." Pein's ringed eyes closed as he summoned his other members. Zetsu came through the wall followed by the door bursting open, Tobi panted heavily.

"Zetsu Sempai, Tobi can't travel through walls!" Tobi panted out before catching his breath, "I couldn't keep up!"

"Sorry Tobi." **'Tobi is a good boy.' **Zetsu said, both sides taking kindly to the hyper male.

Sasori and Deidara entered the door next, the blonde looked anxious to be in the room, choosing to stand close to Sasori. Itachi and Kisame's hologram's flickered into the room, they were out on a mission. The red sharingan eyes stood out in the dark. Deidara inched closer to Sasori. The last member entered from behind Pein, standing next to him. Konan looked sorrowful, she rarely smiled.

"From now on I will not allow you to sit around, I want the rest of the Jinchuuriki captured. It's time to start acting." Pein said clearly, all the members attention on him, "There's four left to capture. Report." Pein looked at Itachi first.

"The Kyuubi is kept under strict guard in Konaha, it is not that easy to walk in and capture it." Itachi defended himself.

"Then find a way to lure it out." Pein snapped.

"Yes Leader Sama."

"Report." Pein's gaze fell onto Sasori.

"The scroll we took from Kiri has information on the last whereabouts of the Sanbi." Sasori stated.

"Then why are you not looking there now?"

"Deidara has not been well."

"I don't care if he's dying, leave as soon as this meeting is over."

"Yes Leader Sama."

"Report."

"I am tracking the Yonbi now. It's host is the one Deidara mentioned leaving Iwa. I should have it captured within the week." Kisame replied, slightly relived he was close to his target.

"Good." Pein's voice lightened, his eyes fell on Kakuzu. "Report."

"The Rokubi should be in Kiri but hasn't been seen for a few years now. I am trying to find reliable information on where it's gone." Kakuzu said carefully.

"I want all the Jinchuuriki caught in the next month." Pein's eyes looked over all the members. 'Severe consequences will be issued if this doesn't happen. Dismissed."

Itachi and Kisame's holograms flickered out and the rest of the members left the room subdued. The six Akatsuki members crowed in the lounge, to evade Leader's wrath they were going to have to come up with plans to capture the remaining Jinchuuriki.

"According to the information I have, the Sanbi is currently residing in the ocean of the River country, unfortunately the ocean also borders Wind and Fire so the only option will be to go through River and avoid the other countries." Sasori informed the members.

"How are you planning on actually capturing the Sanbi?" Kakuzu asked.

"If we can lure it out hopefully we can knock it out, the real challenge will be getting it to somewhere where it can be sealed." Sasori was annoyed that he had to get the most challenging Bijuu.

"We will take the beast to the old hide out." **'Yes, good idea. The river travels right outside the old hideout, we can drag the beast through the water.' **"It will be the easiest." Zetsu stated, happy with his idea.

"We un?" Deidara's brow rose slightly.

"Tobi and Zetsu Sempai will be coming with you!" Tobi exclaimed with happiness.

"That's not necessary." Sasori replied tentatively, not overly eager for Tobi to be tagging along. "Deidara and myself can handle it."

"Leader thinks it's necessary as the Sanbi doesn't have a host." **'The Sanbi is large and most likely powerful, do not be stupid Sasori.'**

"Tobi thinks it's a great idea!"

"I bet you do un." Deidara grumbled.

"We will be leaving in the morning. Meet us at the gates of Ame at sunrise." Sasori stood and left with Deidara.

"Come Tobi." **'We need to prepare.' **Zetsu and Tobi left the room as well.

"So, what the fuck are we going to do?" Hidan looked at Kakuzu.

"We go to Kiri at hope we can find the Jinchuuriki." Kakuzu answered wearily.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi climbed the side of a mountain, sweat dripped off Kisame's large build. The smaller Uchiha didn't seem affected by the sweltering heat. Kisame knew that it was staring to take it's toll on Itachi though. Both their movements were slower than normal. They had spent over a month searching the surrounding mountains looking for the Yonbi Jinchuuriki. Sources had told them that the Yonbi had a hide out on the mountain ranges named Tenka Ira in the Lighting Country. However their sources didn't tell them _which _mountain. The constant searching was wearing them down. Both males had returned to a small village at the bottom of the mountains. Kisame had asked at the local tavern if anyone had heard of the Jinchuuriki. Itachi was annoyed at his partners blatant questions and putting the mission at risk. Luck had it though that the Jinchuuriki was feared, the local drunks all began to gush about the loud roaring and spits of lava that came down from the mountains. They were all too happy to point to the exact mountain that the Yonbi lived. The tallest mountain named Tenka Seikou.

They were nearing the summit of Tenka Seikou, the proof of the Yonbi became more and more obvious. Cooled lava was found covering the mountain. The Yonbi specialized in youton jutsu which made it the perfect opponent for Kisame who used powerful suition jutsu. A large cave entrance was noticeable now. Another ten minutes passed and the Akatsuki member's found themselves standing outside the cave. Their presence didn't go unnoticed, a charka flared with anger. Itachi's sensitive ears could hear the occupant heading towards them. Itachi looked up at Kisame to warn him. A large male was now standing at the cave mouth.

"What do you want?" He demanded gruffly.

"You." Kisame grinned and reached for Samehada. "I've got this Itachi."

Itachi moved away, standing at a safe distance but close enough so he could keep an eye on the battle. Kisame swung Samehada at the Jinchuuriki who dodged quickly. The Jinchuuriki named Roushi's face turned to anger. His face was mostly covered by head gear and his red beard matched his hair. His eyes glowing with rage. Kisame continued to swing Samehada at Roushi who moved out of the way, his movements were clumsy which allowed Samehada to come very close to landing a hit. Roushi had large chakra supplies due to the Yonbi but they were slowly depleting because of Samehada's ability to absorb chakra. Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth glinted. Roushi jumped over Samehada and swung his fist at Kisame who blocked it with his fist. The Akatsuki male kicked Roushi in the chest, knocking him over. Kisame placed Samehada in front of him.

The Jinchuuriki growled lowly, baring his teeth, his canines were large than normal. The red hair had begun to grow and spread out over his body. Roushi stood again, now covered in red fur, a large red tail and grown from the area of his tail bone.

"Be careful Kisame, if he gains all his tails he will become the beast." Itachi warned.

"He won't get that far." Kisame flashed his teeth again.

Roushi had dropped to an ape like stance, his teeth bared threateningly. The gorilla like male formed a hand sign and slammed his fist into the ground. The earth flew up in front of him and he opened his mouth wide. A large fire ball fell out hitting the rocks. They shimmered and melted turning to lava. Without any warning the lava flew towards Kisame, the lava smashed into Kisame. His body exploded into steam. The suiton bunshin was completely evaporated. Kisame formed his own hand sign. A large jet of water erupted from the ground below Roushi, tossing him into the air effortlessly. Roushi formed another lava attack, aiming it at the water. The large water wall was turned to rock. Kisame grunted in annoyance as the Jinchuuriki leapt off the rock wall and landed back in his ape stance. Another tail had formed.

"Suiton Suikoudan." Kisame sent his projectile sharks after Roushi, the first two missed but the the third hit Roushi's chest making him stumble. Kisame waited for the stumble, his clone forced it's way out of the earth and formed a water prison around Roushi. The large blue male grinned and walked up to the water prison. Samehada held out in front of him. The clone stepped back allowing the water to fall away and Kisame swung Samehada, knocking Roushi back into the rocks. The Jinchuuriki didn't get up.

"Well done." Itachi nodded his head slightly in approval.

"Aw thanks 'Tachi." Kisame showed his teeth in appreciation of the compliment. "So, where do you think Zetsu is?"

"Right here." **'We were here the whole time.' **"Congratulations Kisame." **'One down one to go.' **Zetsu pulled him self out of the ground and walked over to the unconscious body. Zetsu picked the body up and began to sink into the ground before stopping as only his head was visible. **'Leader wants you to go straight to Konaha to get the Kyuubi.' **"Goodbye."

"Well, let's go get your beast then eh?" Kisame said, walking over to Itachi.

"Hn."

* * *

**Kuro: Dark  
**

**Hi: Day/light  
**

**Shinnyuu: Joined  
**

**Youton: Lava**

**Suiton Suikoudan: Shark missile**

**Tenka Ira: Lighting Spine  
**

**Tenka Seikou: Lighting Point  
**


	16. Goodbye

**AN: I apologies for the very slow updates, life seems determined to make sure I can't update or can't write.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you kept me inspired, without you guys I wouldn't have been able to write this.**

**

* * *

  
**

One week. It had taken one week to make it to the ocean. Normally it would have taken longer but for two reasons Deidara and Sasori ran most of the way. Reason one was because Leader had set them a deadline. One month to have all Jinchuuriki or in this case Bijuu captured. Sasori had no idea how he was going to draw the Sanbi out and whether or not he could actually knock out the Bijuu. It was also going to take a considerable amount of effort to get the Sanbi back to the old base. Reason two was painstakingly obvious.

"Can Tobi help out? I didn't get my own Jinchuuriki and I feel left out!" Tobi waved his arms to show his point.

"You can help draw the Sanbi out." Sasori muttered.

"How?!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Bait." Sasori said dryly, making Deidara snicker lightly.

"Where's Tobi going to get bait from?" The orange masked male asked with confusion.

"Do you think we can drown him un?" Deidara asked, ignoring Tobi.

"Drown who? The Sanbi?" Tobi said, looking out to the ocean, "I don't think you can drown the Sanbi.."

"I'm going to shove a kunai through his throat in a minute." Sasori's normally impassive face was irritated.

**'You will do no such thing. Tobi is a good boy.' **"Sorry we are late, Kisame captured his Jinchuuriki." Zetsu said as he was pulling himself out of a tree.

"Zetsu Sempai!" Tobi threw his hands in the air and ran over to Zetsu, seeking safety from the duo of murderous artists.

"We will rest for the night and start working on drawing out the Sanbi tomorrow." Sasori stated, watching as the sun slowly set over the ocean. The four Akatsuki males walked into the forest and set up camp. Zetsu offered to take first watch. The sun rose and Deidara walked back into the camp, having been on last watch. His face was disturbed. The other males were awake now.

"We have trouble un." Deidara grimaced.

"What's happened brat?" Sasori asked.

"There's others here, and not only that it's Orochimaru." Deidara looked out towards the direction of the ocean before adding, "and they're trying to get the Sanbi first."

"How many people are with Orochimaru?"

"Kabuto, a kunoichi I don't know and a young boy." Deidara paused before adding, "there's also five other shinobi guarding the forest un. I think they are distracted though."

"Distracted by what?" Sasori raised a slim brow.

"The Konaha ninja un."

"Konaha ninja?" **'Why didn't you mention that earlier?' **Zetsu asked with annoyance.

"I forgot un."

"You are unbelievable Deidara." Sasori shook his head slightly. "We stay hidden for now, Zetsu and Deidara I want you spy on them."

"I get that this is your Bijuu so you have authority but why do I have to spy un?" Deidara couldn't quite kept the whine out of his voice.

"Because, brat you have a scope, you can stay hidden but still watch. I trust your stealth more than Tobi's."

"Alright un." Deidara seemed happy enough with the explanation.

"What's Tobi's job?" Tobi whispered with excitement, his whole body leaning towards Sasori.

"You get the most important job of all Tobi." Sasori said with mock seriousness. "You get to stay and guard our camp."

"That doesn't seem that important Sasori." Tobi stated sceptically.

"Oh but it is Tobi, if we are to keep our presence hidden no one can stumble across our belongings." Sasori continued to convince Tobi.

"I will guard it with my life Sasori!"

"Hn." Sasori gave Tobi a non committal grunt before turning to Zetsu, "I want you to go find out who the Konaha shinobi are."

Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Sasori wanted to show some expression of his annoyance. Not only did he get the only chakra beast that didn't have a host now he had to deal with his old Akatsuki partner, Orochimaru and the Konaha ninja. Sasori knew there was a strong chance that Deidara may have a grudge against the Konaha ninja, he would have to keep the boy away from them but Sasori didn't want to put Deidara at the risk of getting caught by Orochimaru. Sasori was hoping for the best outcome possible, Orochimaru and the Konaha ninja finish each other off but not before drawing out the Sanbi and knocking it out for him. Optimism kept Sasori from breaking Tobi's neck in frustration.

Deidara didn't forget to mention the Konaha ninja, he omitted it, he was hoping he wouldn't have to mention it but it wouldn't do any good to leave it out. The ex Iwa nin frowned slightly. He had an interest in removing three of the Konaha ninja out of hatred and one of them out of spite of Itachi. The Kyuubi was Itachi's Jinchuuriki and Deidara was determined to capture him just annoy the stoic Uchiha. The other two Konaha ninja he hated, the Copy ninja was responsible for removing one of his arms causing him a great deal of pain but that was nothing compared to the pain the pink haired kunoichi caused him. It was because of her that Deidara had finally snapped. The shock of losing his Danna had pushed him over the edge. Even if Sasori didn't actually die, the vengeful blonde still wanted to make her bleed and beg for forgiveness. Deidara's lips curled upwards in a vicious bloodthirsty smile. His whole face showed the grudge. His ice blue eyes caught Sasori's wondering muddy eyes. Deidara quickly looked away guiltily.

"Brat." Sasori continued to stare at Deidara.

"Un?" The still guilty shinobi didn't met Sasori's eyes.

"Did you recognize any of the Konaha ninja?"

"No un." Deidara said, his voice wavering slightly as he caught Sasori's eyes.

"I see." Sasori started into Deidara's eyes, the blonde broke the contact and looked away. "You're a terrible liar brat."

"I only recognized our spy un." Deidara said, his voice strong now, hoping to not get caught with his vengeful ideas.

"Hn." Sasori continued to look at the now fidgeting blonde waiting for him to tell the truth. Deidara was saved as Zetsu returned, pulling himself out of a tree.

"There's two squads of Konaha ninja." **'The first squad is in charge of Orochimaru's guard, it consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, Aburame Shino and is lead by Tenzou.' **"Yes, they shouldn't be too much of a worry to us, the second squad may be... more interesting." Zetsu had a slight smile, not one of happiness but one of glee, he knew there could be a number of interesting fights.

"Zetsu, who is in the second squad." Sasori demanded, his eyes briefly looking back at Deidara who glanced away instantly.

"Our spy, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Hatake Kakashi is leading the squad." Zetsu smirked at Deidara, **'and Haruno Sakura.'**

"Brat you will spy on the first team and Orochimaru's guard. You will stay _away _from the second squad. Do you understand?" Sasori said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Whatever un." Deidara replied flippantly.

"I meant it Deidara, if you can't follow those simple instructions then you can guard the camp." Sasori threatened.

"Fine, I understand un."

"Good. Zetsu you will spy on squad two. If you can, talk to the spy."

"Yes" **'We will be leaving now.' **Zetsu stepped backwards, he sunk into the tree and disappeared.

"I will be down near the water watching Orochimaru." Sasori said, looking at Deidara then Tobi.

"I'm going then un." Deidara stood and walked to the trees and with a shit eating grin he called over his shoulder, "see you later Danna un."

"Be good Tobi." Sasori told the masked man wearily then headed down towards the water.

"Tobi's always good." Tobi muttered out and began setting up traps around the camp, determined to do a job of his guarding duty.

* * *

Four Konaha shinobi jumped through the trees, heading towards Orochimaru. Three of them had all their concentration on their goal. However one had his priority's focused elsewhere. The pale shinobi kept glancing at the passing trees as if something should be there. He took another leap but something wrapped around his ankle, throwing him to the ground. The Konaha male managed to land on his feet awkwardly. He jumped back into the trees and gave a fake smile at his squad and continued to jump. His real body jumped away but a clone remained. The clone stared at the trees with an impassive look. A face appeared in the trees, a satisfied grin in place.

"You seemed to know we would be here." **'Are you worried about that?'** Zetsu asked accusingly.

"The Sanbi is involved, I assumed Akatsuki would be involved. I have no reason to be worried." The pale male stated without interest.

"You lied to us, the Kyuubi is on this mission yet you told us he was not allowed out of the village." **'Are you trying to protect him?' **Zetsu moved out of the tree, his stance was offense.

"I told the truth at the time. The Kyuubi has many emotions and demanded to be on this mission. I can not control the Gondaime's decisions."

**'Very well.' **"You're lucky, it would be a shame to lose such a good spy. We do like you Sai," Zetsu relaxed his stance slightly. **'What information do you have about this mission?'**

"Orochimaru seems to have a way to draw the Sanbi out by using the boy, the Kyuubi likes the boy and is determined to protect him. We are here to prevent the boy from drawing the Sanbi out as Konaha doesn't want Orochimaru or Akatsuki to have the Sanbi." Sai said, his voice stayed emotionless the whole time, his face impassive.

"Are you able to help us?" Zetsu asked.

"Possibly, I will try and ensure the Sanbi is drawn out but I can't promise that I can stop Orochimaru or Konaha from interfering." Sai's clone melted into a pile of midnight ink without waiting for a dismissal.

Zetsu stepped back into the tree to go inform Sasori of this information. Zetsu found Sasori hiding in a small cave like hole inside a pile of rocks down on the shore of the water. Sasori was laying on his stomach to fit in the hole. Despite his chakra been completely masked Zetsu still found him easy enough. Zetsu could locate all the Akatsuki members with ease. The two toned male stuck his out of the ground in front of Sasori. The ex Suna nin was slightly startled, giving Zetsu a disgruntled glare. Zetsu ignored the look and informed Sasori of the new information before receiving a message to give to Sai. Zetsu disappeared into the ground, leaving to go find the Akatsuki spy once again.

Sasori glanced over towards the east. A cliff overlooked the water there. That was not what captured his interest though. Three figures were standing there. Orochimaru, the kunoichi and the boy who apparently had the powers to summon the Sanbi. Orochimaru attacked the female who blocked the attack with a crystal jutsu. A second figure appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back. Kabuto stepped away. The boy screamed with anger and pain. Sasori watched with a morbid interest as the boy's hair flew upwards and his hands clawed at his head. The boy collapsed and Kabuto went to his side before moving away from the cliff's edge startled.

Sasori felt the ominous chakra. It was larger than anything he'd felt before. Water sprayed down over the shore and the once dry hole filled up with water as large waves crashed over the rocks. Sasori shot out of the hole quickly and bounded up over the taller rocks on the shore. He hesitated and turned when a loud roar came from behind him. The Sanbi was half out of the water. It's large tails flicked through the air with agitation. It's yellow eyes peered out wildly from a half enclosed shell. It roared again and smashed it's tails into the water causing more large waves to hit the shore. Sasori jumped up the cliff to avoid the angry waves. Sasori glanced over to Orochimaru, he hadn't noticed Sasori's escape, his attention on the Sanbi. The crystal user was standing again. The Sanbi opened its mouth wide and inhaled a large amount of water before spitting it back out in deadly water balls. The large balls of water pounded against the cliff, breaking it away slowly. The kunoichi formed a crystal shield to protect herself and the boy from the deadly attacks. Sasori leapt back, narrowly avoiding a stray water ball.

The Sanbi's roar changed to one of pain, it was been attacked by the crystal user. Sasori sighed slightly and resigned himself to watch the fight until he had a chance to get the Sanbi for himself. Two of the Konaha ninja came out from the surrounding forest, the copy ninja and the Kyuubi. Sasori had a bad feeling as to why the other two members of the squad were not there. The Akatsuki nin slunk back into the trees out of sight of the other shinobi. Truth be told Sasori didn't really care if Deidara killed Sakura, in fact Sasori felt slightly flattered that Deidara would revenge his almost demise. The only reasons Sasori didn't want Deidara to end the pink haired girl's life was because Deidara didn't kill with stealth, he didn't want their cover blown and also Sasori felt it was rather embarrassing and pathetic that he would let Deidara take revenge against Sakura when it should be Sasori himself who took her last breath.

Sai ran along next to Sakura through the forest, their feet hardly making a sound. Kakashi and Naruto had gone to rescue the boy, Sakura and himself were making sure no one escaped back through the forest. Something caught Sai's eyes and he stopped running. Sakura stopped and gave him a point looked, her hands on her hips.

"I need to piss." Sai stated bluntly.

"Sai!" Sakura blushed angrily.

Sai gave a fake smile and walked away from the furious female into the more dense trees. Zetsu stuck his head out of the tree. "There's a chance Deidara will be after Haruno." **'Make sure he doesn't blow our cover.'** Zetsu let the tree swallow him back up. A small white bird fluttered its wings in annoyance and flew off. Sai gave an almost unnoticeable frown of frustration and made his way back to Sakura. She greeted him with arms crossed and an unimpressed glare before they began to run again. This time Sai had all his guards up, looking out for the Akatsuki menace.

Deidara dismissed his small bird, turning it back into clay. He had his suspicions that Sasori wouldn't trust him not to go after Sakura. It didn't ruin his plans completely. Instead he focused on performing a henge of one of Orochimaru's guards. He nodded in satisfaction and began to follow the two Konaha ninja. Sai grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind a thick tree just as five kunai whistled past. Sai knew he'd be at a disadvantage. He couldn't kill the attacker but he couldn't be blatantly obvious about not hurting the attacker either. He removed his short sword from it's sheath and jumped out to face the attacker. Instead of the blonde Akatsuki member he expected it was a guard from Orochimaru's group. Sai stared at the Sound ninja who grinned. With annoyance Sai realized it was Deidara from that grin.

"You shouldn't be here." Sai said calmly.

"I can be anywhere I want." Deidara nodded his head, "Orochimaru doesn't want you pests anywhere near him so I guess I'm just going to have to kill you."

"Don't make threats you can't keep." Sai relaxed slightly, at least Deidara wasn't giving away his cover.

"I'll stop you!" Sakura yelled out as she joined Sai, she didn't notice the murderous glare she was receiving.

"Bring it on un." Deidara growled out, a kunai clutched tightly in his hand.

Deidara rushed at Sakura who moved into an offensive stance, one fist ready to swing. Deidara dodged the punch and slashed out with his kunai. The kunai hit nothing but air as Sakura jumped out of the way and swung her foot down towards the disguised Deidara. The kick landed against the earth, causing a large split. Sai jumped out of the way and landed in the trees. Sakura's eyes darted around trying to find the now missing enemy. She took a tentative step backwards, a hand wrapped around her ankle and tried to pull her into the earth. She summoned chakra to her other leg and stamped her foot. The earth split again and she jumped away. Deidara let a feral grin fall onto his face. He took a careful step forwards. Sakura took a small step backwards like he predicted. Deidara kept up the stepping like dance before he stopped and launched a handful of shuriken. The pink haired girl knocked them out of the way with a kunai.

The shuriken slammed into the ground. One of the last shuriken's hit a slight raise in the ground. Instead of the previous reactions where nothing happened, this one exploded. In a large cloud of dust, rocks and blown apart metal, Sakura was blown back into a tree. The tree split apart and Sakura launched off the tree before it was destroyed completed, she landed on her feet, her arms held in front of her in defense. Sai jumped out of the tree and landed softly on the ground and ran towards Deidara. Sai swung his fist into Deidara's stomach and slammed him into a tree, he let his head fall forward as he whispered into Deidara's ear. "You're going to draw attention with your art." Sai let Deidara push him into the ground. Sai didn't waste the effort in getting up.

Sakura called out Sai's name and began to run for the pale teenager who was sprawled out on the ground. Deidara landed in front of her and hesitated slightly, the kunoichi was using a genjutsu on him. Deidara closed one eye lazily and smiled, pretending like he was pulled into the genjutsu. Sakura relaxed slightly as Orochimaru's guard was overtaken by the genjutsu. She summoned chakra to her fist and walked towards him. Sakura stopped when she stood in front of the Sound ninja and moved her arm back to punch him. Before she could even blink a hand grabbed her around the neck and another hand punched her in the stomach. Blood splattered against Deidara's face as Sakura coughed the sticky substance up. Deidara grinned and threw her into the surrounding trees by her neck. Sakura didn't stop herself from hitting the trees, instead she sunk to the ground. The pink haired teenager rested on her arms and coughed harshly.

The disguised Akatsuki nin threw a kunai at Sakura, it landed in her hand, pinning it to the ground. She held back a scream and ripped it out. Sakura pulled herself up and sent healing chakra to her hand and slowed the bleeding down. Sakura's eyes glanced over to Sai who had sat up and was now leaning against a tree, his eyes impassive as he watched the fight.

"Sai, call for back up!" Sakura called out to him, her voice cracked slightly.

"Hn. Am I allowed to?" Sai questioned, his eyes not leaving Sakura's pleading ones.

"What's that supposed to mean Sai?" Sakura exclaimed with slight annoyance and desperation, "of course you can."

"I wasn't asking you, Ugly."

"No, I don't need help un, " Deidara grinned and added, "besides Danna would probably be pretty pissed un."

"I never got told you weren't allowed to kill her, just you weren't allowed to blow your cover." Sai informed the Akatsuki nin, he was well aware that the fight was nearly over, there was no longer any point in hiding the truth.

"Good old Zetsu, he will relay messages but always changes the meaning un."

"Sai!" Sakura screamed, her eyes wild with panic, "What's going on?!"

"I thought you were meant to be smart but I guess not." Sai shrugged and gave a fake grin "If you can't figure it out, well I'm not allowed to tell."

"Sai, go watch the surrounding area to make sure no one interferes un." Deidara demanded then released his henge.

"As you wish Pretty Boy." Sai fake grinned again and wandered off as he drew his mice and sent them to watch for interference.

"You!" Sakura looked shocked.

"Yes, me." Deidara looked at Sakura with hatred. "Are you ready to die un?"

"Sai..he's a traitor..." Sakura stammered out.

"Hm?" Deidara looked oblivious, "goodbye Sakura Chan." Deidara formed a hand sign and called out 'katsu.' There was a large bang and a shock of white blinding light, When the light cleared there was a crater in the ground where Sakura had once stood. Blood dripped off the trees and ran down Deidara's face. The Akatsuki nin laughed out loud and then grinned in achievement. Deidara knew he would always remember this moment, though it wasn't a masterpiece, it did represent the revenge of his Danna and the revenge of Deidara's sanity. The blonde knew it was not truly Sakura's fault but there was no one else to blame and having someone to direct his anger onto gave him purpose and now there was a great relief. The reason for his anger was gone, obliterated by the greatest art.

"So, it's over?" Sai landed next to Deidara.

"Un." Deidara was still in awe of his artwork to give a proper answer.

"I'm going to return to the Konaha ninja." Sai began to leave the area, he called back over his shoulder, "see you around Pretty Boy."

"Bastard un." Deidara muttered and continued to gaze at the destruction his art created.

* * *

Sasori headed back to camp to check on Tobi and to wait for Zetsu for an update. As he entered the camp he spotted Tobi laying on the ground, it was quite possible he was asleep. Sasori huffed in annoyance and threw a rock at Tobi's orange mask. The hyper male sat up quickly and looked around furiously for the culprit. Once he saw Sasori he lowered his head sheepishly.

"Tobi is _not _a good boy." Sasori sat down on the opposite of the camp and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu called out as he stepped out of a tree. **'Tobi guarded the camp, no one has discovered it.' **"Deidara has killed Haruno. Our cover is not blown though."

"I'm surrounded by morons." Sasori muttered. "What else is happening?" Sasori wasn't shocked that Deidara killed Sakura, he kept his face blank, showing that he didn't care that the girl was dead even though he felt rather satisfied by it.

"The Konaha ninja have left after hearing about Haruno's demise. They also took the boy who was controlling the Sanbi. Konaha destroy Orochimaru's guard and the crystal user left after the Konaha ninja." **'Our dear old friend Orochimaru is rather unhappy at the way things have turned out, he has left for the moment to form another plan.' **"Now is the time to strike."

"Very well, Zetsu find Deidara and tell him to meet us at the cliff." Sasori began to leave the camp, "Tobi, clean up the camp then meet me at the lake as well."

"Yes Sasori Sempai! I will not let you down!" Tobi jumped up and began to pack away the camp.

Sasori ran back towards the water, he reached the tallest cliff that overlooked the sparkling ocean and the large Bijuu which was no longer destroying everything in sight, It rested in the water, it's three tails occasionally flicked with slight agitation. Sasori only waited for a few minutes before Zetsu joined him silently and not long after Deidara landed next to Sasori's right side, their arms touching slightly. Sasori glanced up at Deidara, dried blood covered him, Deidara's face was impassive but Sasori could see the glee in the shining blue eyes. Sasori's hand twitched slightly and he quickly flinched away as Deidara's hand came in contact with his. Deidara looked questioningly at Sasori but the solemn red haired male refused to met the Deidara's eyes. Tobi joined them, standing next to Zetsu, he kept quiet for once.

All four Akatsuki male's looked out over the cliff, the wind blowing their cloaks around and ruffling their hair. Deidara's long hair flicked around his face but he ignored it. Their faces were all emotionless but they looked almost god like as the sun began to set behind them, shining behind them brightly making them glow. Anyone who saw them would be in awe before a wave of terror passed through them. They were death.

"Normal techniques won't work against the Sanbi, I may be able to poison it but I doubt it will have much effect on such a beast. We must try and knock it out. Deidara you will fly above it and drop your clay pests on it. Tobi and Zetsu I want you both to immobilize it." Sasori stepped forward so he was in front of the other three Akatsuki nin. Sasori pulled out a scroll from his sleeve and summoned a puppet. With a flick of his finger the puppet's arms began to spark with lighting. "I will attack it from the water with raiton jutsu. Any questions?" No one said anything so Sasori held his arm out towards the Sanbi. "Then go."

Deidara had began to make a clay bird as soon as he heard Sasori's instructions. He dropped the bird to the ground and enlarged it, Deidara jumped onto it's back and sent it into the sky. The bird was an eagle, it would soar on the heat thermals allowing Deidara to focus on creating more artwork. The eagle was fast and required little effort on his part to control it. The wind blew his long hair off his face, his scope reflected the light from the fading sun and his cloak billowed out behind him. Deidara enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before shoving his hands into his clay pouch. The eagle was now soaring above the Sanbi, avoiding it's three tails and dodging the water attacks.

The attacks changed direction as Zetsu sent large vines towards the Sanbi. The vines wrapped around the tails and pulled them into the water. The Sanbi shrieked loudly as the tails couldn't move anymore. Tobi landed in front of the Sanbi's giant head and stared at the Sanbi with determination, his one showing eye glowed as he began using powerful genjutsu. The Bijuu was in a hypnotized state, it's eyes were almost shut. Tobi jumped off the water and back onto land as lighting raced along the water. Sasori's puppet had it's arms in the water, lighting was rolling off them and spreading through the water to search for it's target. The Sanbi roared ferociously as the lighting hit it, the hypnotized state was ripped away. The three tails shot back into the air, the vines trailing uselessly off it.

From the air Deidara had finished his creations, they dropped through the air and then their wings spread, large white insects flew for the head of the Sanbi. They exploded loudly as the clay figures hit the Sanbi's monstrous head. After the smoke cleared from the explosions, the Sanbi was no longer moving. It had started to sink into the water. Deidara threw a rope around it's head and flew upwards. Another bird was made and Deidara jumped onto the large sturdy owl and tied another rope around the head and sent the owl upwards. Zetsu had secured the three tails with vines once again and helped Deidara attach them to another two owls. Deidara's clay figures pulled upwards and the Sanbi stopped sinking. The clay birds began to flap their wings and slowly the Sanbi began to move up the river with Deidara and Sasori in front of the Sanbi and Tobi and Zetsu behind.

The sun had completely set and the moon was shining over head by the time they had gotten the large Bijuu back to the old destroyed hide out in the River Country. Pein was waiting for them on the summoned King of Hell statue. The other members were in their hologram forms. Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu took their places on the statue as Tobi left to make sure the sealing would not be interrupted.

"Congratulations Sasori." Pein nodded his head in approval and started the sealing process.

* * *

**Raiton: Lighting  
**

**Henge: Transformation  
**


	17. The End and The Begining

**AN: Another update =O Things are no longer going to be focused on the Jinchuuriki. Let's just say its the end of the 'Jinchuuriki arc.' Although Naruto is yet to be captured but that belongs with the next stage of the plan, things will hopefully be more interesting from now on and will no longer follow any of the original story line**.  
**There is something possibly shocking and most likely something no one would have expected coming near the end of this chapter. Now when you finish the chapter, read the note at the bottom. Don't skip down!**

**Reviews are love.**

**

* * *

**After the three days of sealing the Sanbi, Hidan and Kakuzu stood up and stretched. Their bones cracking and falling back into place. Hidan gave a satisfied grunt and began to walk back to the trail. Kakuzu followed Hidan and then with his longer legs overtook the silver haired male. They were in Water Country, heading towards Kirigakure. It was their desperate last attempt to gather information and locate the Rokubi. Kakuzu's Jinchuuriki. It only took them thirty minutes before the sight of Kiri fell upon them. The Village was still in a state of emergency. Shinobi and civilians alike were attempting to re-build a large part of their Village. Pieces of rubble still littered the surrounding forest.

"Guess where Blondie's been. " Hidan grinned as he took in the damage of Kiri.

Kakuzu grunted in annoyance. "We needed information from the Mizukage's library but now, it's been blown up."

"Calm down 'Kuzu, someone will know about the beast."

"Yes, however anyone who would know has most likely been blown up too."

"Deidara wasn't trying to fucking make this harder on purpose, it's your own fault for fuck assing around for so long. If you weren't so distracted by going on bounty hunts all the time we would already have the information." Hidan snapped irritably at the larger male.

"Don't start with me Hidan. Disguise yourself, we are going to have to ask around."

"Like that will fucking work, we won't get in the Village. We are better off asking people outside the Village." Hidan turned away from Kirigakure and began to walk into the forest, his fuchsia eyes scouting for houses.

"You really piss me off Hidan." Kakuzu stated as he matched Hidan's long strides.

"Yeah, well, you piss me off more." Hidan halted and then pointed, "look fucker, there's a cabin over there."

The two males headed towards the old log cabin. It was nestled amongst trees and had an old stone path. There was a garden but the only remaining plants were weeds and wilted flowers. It looked run down and if it wasn't for the faint chakra inside, they would have assumed it was abandoned. The Akatsuki males reached the foot and instead off knocking, Kakuzu kicked it down and stepped in. An old male sat at the table, he didn't seem surprised to see the Akatsuki nin. His frail body sagged slightly in acceptance.

"I suppose you're wondering about where the Jinchuuriki is?" The old man wheezed slightly.

"You know where it is old man?" Hidan asked. trying not to sound to hopeful.

"I was in charge of training the boy, we lived out here as the Villagers were afraid of him but the Jinchuuriki fled after he overheard the Mizukage talking about murdering him. I was questioned for a long time about the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki but I never told them anything. I grow tired now, I'm afraid I haven't long to live." The old man coughed heavily.

"Tell us where the Jinchuuriki is." Kakuzu demanded gruffly.

"I hear rumors that Akatsuki are making this world a better place. If giving up the location of the Jinchuuriki will help in the mission I will do so. I have grandchildren and I want them to grow up without war." The old man pointed to a cabinet. "Everything you need is in there." The old man laid his head down on the table, his eyes closed and after another raspy breath he fell still.

"It's like he was fucking waiting for us or something." Hidan walked over to the cabinet and pulled out all the folders. He dropped them on the table and pushed the old man off the chair to the floor. Hidan sat on the chair and began to read the folders.

"You have no respect for the dead." Kakuzu muttered.

"Neither do you fucker." Hidan snapped back.

"Hn. Do you have a location?"

"The last location was on an island between Water and Lighting. The Jinchuuriki was training there." Hidan held up a photograph of the Jinchuuriki. "Tch pretty boy."

"Let's go Hidan, bring the folders with you." Kakuzu walked out of the cabin without waiting for Hidan.

Hidan followed after sealing the folders into a scroll, he kept quiet. There was only a week and a half left before the month that Leader gave them to capture the remaining Jinchuuriki was up. Leader promised the highest punishment for those who did not have their Jinchuuriki caught. Though Hidan was one of the newest members of Akatsuki he knew that the punishment would be malicious. Death may be eventual, but it would be prolonged. Death would be considered a release. Leader wouldn't want that too soon. It wouldn't directly effect Hidan, his Jinchuuriki was caught and already sealed. However Kakuzu would be suffer the consequences of not meeting the deadline. Hidan didn't care if he received the punishment. It would please Jashin, the pain and suffering he'd have to go through would be a great ritual pray. It made the zealous male squirm with worry that his partner may be subjected to the torture.

"If you walk any slower we won't even make it to the island before the time is up." Kakuzu stated with annoyance.

"Don't say that asshole." Hidan picked up his pace, "maybe we should be running," he added as an after though.

"The island is only a day from here. As long as the beast hasn't left we will have plenty of time. Maybe even enough time to see if any of the corpses from Deidara's little accident have bounties on their heads."

"And you say I have no respect for the dead. Fucking heathen prick." Hidan hadn't even noticed Kakuzu changed the subject.

The sun was rising as the two Akatsuki males left the water. They cancelled the flow of chakra to their feet as the stepped onto the soft sand. The ocean's water glowed as the sun began to climb high into the sky. The sky lost it's inky darkness. Instead it was pink mixed with oranges. Neither of the males gazed at the sun rise. It's beauty didn't interest them in the slightest. The only thing that held their interest was leaving the beach and entering the tropical forest that boarded the white sands. The island was not large but they'd have to be careful not to leave any signs of their presence. They had masked their chakara's before they were even half way to the island.

On entering the jungle, the two males began to scope the area. Looking for any traces of human disturbance. There was nothing out of place, no branches broken, no foot prints. Either the beast wasn't in this area of the island or he was covering his trails well. Hidan felt his heart sink slightly. He didn't expect it to be easy but for some reason he had hoped the Jinchuuriki would be waiting for them willingly. The zealous male sighed in disappointment. Kakuzu glanced at Hidan but said nothing. They continued further in the forest. Kakuzu walked behind Hidan and removed any traces of their presence. Two hours into the walk, Hidan paused suddenly. Kakuzu nearly walked into him.

"What?" Kakuzu whispered out gruffly.

"There's fucking bubbles!"

"Bubbles? What the hell are you talking about?" Kakuzu stepped around Hidan.

"Look!" Hidan put his hand out and popped on of the bubbles with childish delight.

"You idiot!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and dove into the cover of a dense bush. "The Rokubi uses bubbles, didn't you listen to a word I said on the way over?"

"Of course I listened." Hidan looked guiltily.

"Right." Kakuzu looked out of the bush and watched the bubbles float around. They didn't pop when they touched the surfaces of trees, instead the bubbles looked like they were probing the surrounding area. All of a sudden all the bubbles burst. Kakuzu had a sinking feeling that their presence was no longer hidden. "We will have to act fast. Come on." The two Akatsuki males sped out of the bush and ran up the nearest tree. They jumped through the trees in quiet. Kakuzu squinted slightly, he could see more bubbles. This time the bubbles were heading straight for them. Both Hidan and Kakuzu jumped out of the way. The bubbles hit the tree behind them and exploded loudly. The tree split apart, blowing debris in every direction. The Akatsuki males took shelter behind another tree.

"Well fuck." Hidan peered around the tree at the damage.

"It's safe to say we've been noticed."

"Move fucker!" Hidan jumped off the tree branch with Kakuzu closely behind. More bubbles advanced on them. This time, the bubbles changed direction at the last minute and followed the fleeing males. "They're fucking following us!" Hidan shouted ludicrously. Hidan reached out and caught Kakuzu's arm. The zealous male held him still. The bubbles passed them. A started bird flew out of a branch and the bubbles chased after it.

"How did you know they were following motion?" Kakuzu asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"I didn't." Hidan grinned.

"Why did you have to drag me into your idiotic plan?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"It worked didn't it? Seriously, just be grateful."

"You really test my patience Hidan."

"Alright then fine." Hidan leapt of the branch. "Get yourself out of this one you ungrateful prick." This time the bubbles fell down like rain. Hidan landed a safe distance away as the bubbles hit Kakuzu and exploded. Hidan didn't worry about his partner though. Kakuzu jumped through the explosions. His unimpressed emerald eyes catching Hidan's amused ones. Kakuzu had hardened his body. The explosions simply bounced off his iron hard body. Hidan looked up towards the sky, his face showing shock. Kakuzu followed his gaze. In a large bubble floating in the sky, sat the Rokubi. A flute like instrument in his hands. The Rokubi realized he was spotted and blew out more bubbles with the flute. "I guess we're a good match for this one, hey Kakuzu?"

Hidan met Kakuzu's eyes and nodded. The zealous male leapt in the air towards the Jinchuuriki who simply flew higher in the air with smug ignorance. Hidan heard the wind before he felt it. Kakuzu's powerful wind jutsu tore into his body. The wind launched Hidan higher into the air and within seconds Hidan had reached the bubble. Kakuzu let the wind ease off so he wouldn't aid the Jinchuuriki in climbing higher into the sky. Hidan pulled his scythe off his back and swung it into the bubble. The large bubble gave way, letting the three bladed weapon slid inside it. The bubble popped and the Jinchuuriki let himself fall to the ground. The Rokubi created another large bubble and his body landed on it softly.

Kakuzu released his wind jutsu and Hidan plummeted to the ground without any safe landing. The zealous male hit a branch and then corrected his balance with various curses leaving his mouth. Hidan swung his scythe again, this time at Kakuzu who dodged it easily and sent his Wind element after the Rokubi. The Wind element had a blue eagle like mask and Hidan followed it readily. As Kakuzu commanded the element to release another wind attack, Hidan jumped in front of it, allowing his body to be compelled forward. The Rokubi was caught in the wind, his bubbles were useless in the strong gale. Hidan smirked and rushed past the Rokubi. Hidan forced the Rokubi to turn around and struggle head on against the wind. The wind was blinding and deafening as it whistled past. Branches, rocks and earth struck Hidan and the Rokubi's bodies relentlessly. The Rokubi tried to escape out of the wind but Hidan cut him off again. Ensuring the Rokubi would stay trapped in the harsh wind. Hidan was beginning to get impatient herding the Rokubi. It would be so easy to just kill the beast. As soon as this thought escaped his head. The wind began to change.

Hidan laughed, his cruel laugh was blown away like leaves. Hidan watched as fire flew through the wind. It was weaker than the normal attack, it wouldn't kill the Rokubi but it would definitely do enough damage to knock it out. The fire hit the Rokubi first and then Hidan. They both stopped struggling against the wind and were blown further into the forest. The wind and fire attack finished. Hidan stood up, his body burnt. The pain felt good. He grinned. Hidan looked around the forest and found the Rokubi hanging off a tree branch. The zealous male pulled the Rokubi out of the tree and dropped him on the ground. Hidan kicked the Rokubi in the ribs for good measure. Then he let his head fall back and let out another laugh.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu landed next to Hidan, his Wind element and Fire element joined him. The Fire element loosely had the body of a tiger, representing the red face mask. Kakuzu absorbed the element's into his back and pulled his Akatsuki cloak on, hiding the masks on his dark brown back.

"We did it." Hidan grinned, not put off by Kakuzu's comment. "Oi, Zetsu you bastard. Where are you?"

**'Do not insult us.' **"Leader will be pleased. Well done." **'Return to base.' **Zetsu pulled himself out of the ground, the trees were useless to him now. They were blown to pieces and burnt badly. Zetsu lifted the Rokubi off the ground and sunk back into the earth.

The two Akatsuki males stood in silence. Hidan felt relieved. Kakuzu's Jinchuuriki was captured. No harm would come to his partner. Kakuzu had never been worried about not succeeding. His thoughts were on whether he had enough time to go back to Kiri and steal any bodies that had bounties. Kakuzu turned and began to walk back to the beach.

"Come, Hidan." Kakuzu felt the smaller male grab his hand. Kakuzu allowed the action.

* * *

Every member of Akatsuki gathered in Pein's room. No one was in hologram form. Pein and Konan were barely recognizable in the dark room. An unknown light source flickered softly, casting long shadows. It helped disguise Pein and Konan. Making them seem more like monsters of the dark than actual humans. All the Akatsuki members stood away from Pein with the exception of Itachi. The Uchiha was on his knees in front of the Leader. Pein stayed quiet. Someone began to fidget. He didn't have to look up to know it would be either Deidara or Hidan.

"Congratulations." Pein spoke finally, all the members looked up at once, Focusing their complete attention onto Pein. "You all caught your Jinchuuriki without incident. I must admit, I'm surprised some of you didn't kill your Jinchuuriki." Pein looked at Hidan. "You've all earnt your places in Akatsuki." Pein then looked down at Itachi. "However, Itachi, you have returned empty handed each time. Perhaps Deidara should have been in charge of the Kyuubi. Was it just too difficult for you?"

"You've already seen everything. You know why I haven't succeeded." Itachi said, his voice quiet.

"Yes, but yet I can't help but feel you haven't really put enough effort in. I chose you for the Kyuubi because it's the strongest and because it's from your ex-village. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe you aren't as loyal as you pretend." Pein crouched down in front of Itachi.

"If I was not loyal, I would be dead. You have been through my mind."

"Due to your...failures, I've decided to invest in outside help." Pein stood up. All the members watched curiously. "Enter."

"S'up bitches?" A male's voice asked from behind Pein. The male walked to the middle of the room. A large sword hanging from his back. He had white hair that reflected different shades of blue in the light. His eyes were shockingly violet. The clothes he wore matched his eyes but to the shock of the Akatsuki members, the male was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. It wasn't the same as theirs however. It was tied around the neck and hung open at the front. There were no arm holes either. The male grinned, he had sharp teeth. One tooth extended longer than the rest. "You," the male walked to Kisame. "You have my sword."

"Excuse me?" Kisame looked baffled.

"I said, you have my sword," the male poked Kisame in the chest, "_bitch_."

"And you have Zabuza's sword I see." Kisame didn't look concerned at all. He looked down at the shorter male. "I'm guessing you stole it?"

"It belongs to me. Zabuza Sempai would have wanted me to have it." Suigetsu nodded in assurance.

"Hoozuki Mangetsu?" Kisame looked surprised and confused.

"Suigetsu."

"Of course, you're too young to be Mangetsu, also, his manners were better. How is he?" Kisame asked politely.

"Dead." Suigetsu said indifferently.

"Shame. You're a lot more amusing than your brother."

"Yes, well amuse me and give me Samehada."

"I don't think so kid." Kisame didn't look threatened, his sharp teeth glinted as he grinned.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Hidan asked loudly, interrupting the exchange between the two ex-Kiri nin.

"This is Suigetsu. Along with one...other. They will be helping us from now on." Pein informed his members.

"From now on un?" Deidara stared at Suigetsu. "He looks pretty young un."

"They will not be full members. More like support."

"They? So who is the other one?" Sasori looked around the room.

"Come out." Pein requested.

All the members watched in shock as another male came to stand in the middle of the room. The male had ebony hair, it hung long around his face and spiked at the back. The clothes he wore revealed his chest and he too had the Akatsuki cloak on. One arm extended out to a pale hand clutching the end of a katatana. His eyes were like coal. No one dared say anything. Itachi watched horrified as the male came to stand in front of him. This shouldn't be happening, was this his punishment? Was Pein using a genjutsu on him? It seemed unlikely, Itachi knew he would be able to tell if any kind of genjutsu was been used. Then this had to be real. Yet how? It didn't make sense. Itachi felt like throwing up. The newest male in the room looked down at Itachi.

"Hello, brother."

"Everyone except Sasuke and Itachi, get out." Pein demanded. "Oh, and Kisame, look after Suigetsu."

No one said a word as they left the room. Deidara wanted to stab Sasuke. Another Uchiha? It was his worst nightmare. Though, Sasuke's presence seemed to cause Itachi pain. Deidara could only hope. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame and Suigetsu headed to the kitchen. Kakuzu left with a mumble about money. Zetsu had disappeared completely. They reached the kitchen and sat down. Suigetsu looked right at home, taking a seat and placing his feet on the table. Hidan copied this action.

"So, I think Leader's insane un." Deidara said conversationally.

"Got that fucking right." Hidan pushed back with his feet, the chair rocking on two legs.

"Don't blame me. Sasuke dragged me into this." Suigetsu defended himself. His violet eyes wandering to Samehada.

"Eyes off, kid." Kisame let his sharpened teeth show.

"Wanna fight for it?"

"Not particularly."

"Like Tobi wasn't bad enough." Sasori could already feel a headache building.

"What does Sasori Sempai mean!?" Tobi exclaimed loudly, everyone winced slightly at the high pitch voice.

"Why did Sasuke 'drag' you into this?" Sasori asked, completely ignoring Tobi.

"After he killed Orochimaru, he freed me and two others from Orochimaru's prison. Sasuke's original plan was to avenge his clan, kill Itachi. I'm sure everyone knows that. Who hasn't heard it before?" Suigetsu grabbed a water bottle from his belt and sipped from it." The other two, Jugo and Karin were killed when your Leader had us go after the Hachibi. Apparently the one Zetsu caught was a fake."

"I'm confused un."

"What a shock." Sasori said dryly.

"If they captured a Jinchuuriki then they've been a part of the Akatsuki for over two months un." Deidara elaborated his previous statement. "We sealed the Hachibi two months ago. What changed Sasuke's mind un?"

"Your Leader came to Team Hebi," on receiving a snort from Hidan Suigetsu added, "It was Sasuke's name. The Leader took Sasuke away and when Sasuke came back, all of a sudden we were Team Taka and now Sasuke wanted to avenge _Itachi _by destroying Konaha."

"Does that mean...Sasuke won't be killing Itachi un?" Deidara asked, slightly let down.

"Brat, this isn't the time for petty rivalries."

"After we captured the Hachibi, your Leader asked us to consider becoming 'support' members of the Akatsuki."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_, we are not full members so we can pursue other activities, we won't be living on base. We will be helping capture the Kyuubi, destroy Konaha, and carry out missions when necessary."

"Destroy Konaha?" Sasori rose brow. This was the first time he heard that.

"Yeah, Sasuke is pretty determined to level the Village and turns out, so is your Leader." Suigetsu slurped his drink obnoxiously. The water was nearly gone.

"I'm pretty sure been a support member has more perks than been a full member un." Deidara pouted slightly. Sasori looked away quickly, the fleeting though of adorable or cute passed through his mind. Sasori slammed the thoughts into oblivion.

"We're not getting payed. According to both Sasuke and your Leader, destroying Konaha is payment enough."

"If you're a part of Akatsuki now, why do you refer to Leader as 'your Leader'. He's your Leader now too." Sasori asked, he was becoming confused as well.

"No. I don't follow anyone. The only reason I stuck with Sasuke was because he lead me to Zabuza's sword." Suigetsu glanced at Samehada.

"And let me guess, the only reason you followed Sasuke into Akatsuki was the hopes of getting Samehada?" Kisame guessed the teenagers motive.

"Something like that." Suigetsu grinned.

"Back to destroying Konaha un." Deidara still looked confused, "I'm not complaining but why are we destroying Konaha other than Sasuke's pathetic avenging vendetta un?"

"I don't know. Ask your Leader."

"I think having two Uchiha's around is going to send Deidara into a whole new crazy." Hidan wasn't sure whether to be amused or not.

* * *

Itachi stood up, no longer caring about been respectful to Pein. The eldest Uchiha was livid. His eyes glowing crimson anger. Never before had he felt such rage. He didn't even feel anger about Danzou and the Elder's decision of having Itachi eliminate his own family and forcing him into been a missing nin. Nothing had ever made Itachi lose his cool demeanor. Until now. "What are you _doing _here?" Itachi's voice was quiet, almost whispered.

"Your Leader came to me. He told me the truth, Itachi." Sasuke replied.

"There is no truth. Whatever he told you is a lie."

"Is that so? Well, if that were the truth, then I'd have to kill you."

"Why did you do this Pein?" Itachi spun around to look at Pein.

"Do not forget who you're talking to Itachi. You will address me as Leader." Pein snapped out, "I won't tolerate insolence or lies."

"Lies? I joined the Akatsuki on the condition that Sasuke never finds out the truth!"

"Why brother?" Sasuke captured Itachi's crimson eyes with his black ones. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"You were five years old Sasuke, I would have been foolish to take you."

"You should have told me! You let me be consumed by hatred for you!" Sasuke screamed out, his eyes switching to crimson. "Konaha is the real enemy!"

"I wanted you to be safe, I wanted you to live in a Village. I did what I thought was best for you, Sasuke."

"Well you were wrong Itachi. Now, I'm going to crush Konaha." Sasuke said with steel in his voice.

"Foolish little brother. You can't take on a whole Village by yourself." Itachi was still beyond rage but he had forced his face back to impassive.

"No, he can't." Pein spoke again, "but Akatsuki can."

* * *

**AN: Now, if you want to know why Sasuke is in the Akatsuki instead of been killed/killing Itachi, you will have to review and ask. Yes, I'm fishing for reviews. Deal with it. **


	18. A Lunatic's Lament

**AN: A nice long chapter. The tension between Sasori and Deidara leads to...something and the beginning of the attack on Konaha. This chapter and the two after include a lot of battle scenes which I'm not great with but it's necessary to include them.**

** Please review, it will inspire to get the next chapter up quicker. **

**

* * *

**

For the second time that day, all the Akatsuki members gathered in Pein's room. Sasuke and Itachi had remained in the room the whole day. Things felt unbelievably tense in the room. It made the younger members shift uncomfortably. All the full members of Akatsuki stood together at the front wall whilst Suigetsu and Sasuke stood side by side against the side wall. Pein and Konan remained hidden in the shadows. The light continued to flicker, the long shadows ignorant to the tense atmosphere.

"It's time to show the world our true powers. We will no longer be working from the shadows. Konaha have continued to hinder us, Konaha will never submit to us." Pein stepped forward. Everyone now had a full view of their Leader. "We will make an example of them."

"We're gonna destroy Konaha...with just the Akatsuki un?" Deidara knew they were powerful, but not that powerful.

"You doubt our abilities Deidara." Pein turned away from his members, "Step forward." Five unseen males stepped forward, they all wore Akatsuki cloaks, all their hair was a similar red and they were covered in piercings. The most noticeable thing however, was their eyes. The same ringed eyes as Pein. The Rinnegan.

"Leader has family?" Tobi asked confused.

"No, I have control. This is the Rinnegan's true power, this is the six paths of Pain." Pein looked truly God like at that moment."We will bring Konaha to the ground. We will show the world why they should fear the Akatsuki."

Deidara was in awe. The six Pein's were terrifying, the chakra rolled off them in sickening waves. Their faces were impassive, they were just like puppets. Konan had also stepped into the light, taking her place next to Pein's side. She was his equal, his comrade, not his follower. She was beautiful in a somber way. The room seemed to shrink under the presence of so many people. Deidara no longer doubted their abilities. Konaha would be, without a doubt, destroyed. Deidara didn't feel guilt, he felt excited. All the art he could create.

"When do we attack?" Sasori asked, he too was excited. There were many skilled Konaha ninja. Many skilled ninja he longed to turn to puppets.

"In a week. I'm going to go over the plan once, remember it." Pein made sure all the members were still focused, mainly Hidan. "We will move in teams, surrounding Konaha and entering at the North, East, South and West. Konaha has a spherical barrier, it will alert them if someone enters without permission. This will work to our advantage however. Chikushoudou will enter from the sky and summon one team. Itachi will enter with the password with another team, Sasuke will do the same. The last team will meet with Sai who will let them in. The Konaha ninja will only think there's one intruder. They will not be prepared for a full scale attack. Once you've entered, scatter. Konan's team is in charge on finding the Kyuubi and catching it. Once they've done so, Zetsu will take the Kyuubi and Konan's team will join the fight."

"Who are the teams?" Kakuzu asked. "And if we're destroying Konaha, shouldn't we be stealing their money?"

"I will list the teams in a minute. Yes, Kakuzu if you find the time, feel free to steal what you want." Pein inclined his head, "Deidara, be careful with your explosions. I don't want you killing any members of Akatsuki."

"Yes Leader un." Deidara held back a smirk, he wasn't _that_ reckless.

"Sasori, you can take all the bodies you want but don't waste too much time on trying to preserve them either." Pein looked at Sasori then to Tobi, "And please, Tobi, don't start up conversations with the enemy."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi flailed his arms, smacking Deidara in the face. The blonde punched Tobi in the ribs.

"Team one will be Itachi, Kisame, Jigokudou, Gakidou and Tobi." Kisame sighed unhappily when Leader said Tobi. "You will enter at the North. The second team will be Sasuke, Suigetsu, Konan and Zetsu. Enter at the west. The third team will be Myself, Chikushodou, Shuradou and Tendou. We will be entering at the south via the sky. The fourth will be Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. You will enter at the east. The team Leaders will be Itachi, Konan, Sasori and myself. Any questions?"

"Do we enter at the same time?" Sasori asked.

"No. My team will enter first. Alerting them to one intruder. Sasori's team will be next, then Itachi's. Konan's team will enter last, I want them mostly unnoticed so they will slip in during the chaos."

"Can't I just blow the Village up un?"

"Deidara, we need the Kyuubi who happens to be in the Village. I can't just send one team in then let you blow it up. That team would be caught and the Kyuubi will be sent to hide. We need the chaos to do this." Pein explained slowly. "Any more questions?" No one spoke. "Very well, go prepare. In one week we will meet two hours before sunrise outside the gates of Ame. Dismissed."

Everyone left subdued but with whispers of excitement. Deidara and Sasori returned to their room without speaking. Once they entered their room, Deidara went straight to his clay supplies to examine how much he had left. Sasori began summoning his puppets to fix any damage and re-stock the weapons. Deidara finished taking stock of his clay and turned to look at Sasori, an unsaid question resting on his lips Sasori could feel Deidara looked at him intently. Sasori didn't look up. The blonde had began to squirm, it was obvious he wanted to say something. Sasori wasn't going to begin the conversation.

"Sasori Danna un?" Deidara finally said after a few more moments of uncomfortable silence.

Yes brat?" Sasori replied, not unkindly.

"Never mind un."

Sasori took a deep breath so he wouldn't snap. The silence settled back over them again until-

"Sasori un?" Deidara tried again.

"What?" Sasori's reply was shorter this time.

"It doesn't matter un." Deidara looked away quickly. Sasori resisted the urge to punch him. "Sasori Dann-"

"What the hell do you want Deidara?" Sasori glared at the blonde who looked away without a reply. The tension in the room was escalating quickly.

"It's just..." Deidara started again.

"It's just what?" Sasori said shortly.

"It's nothing, don't worry un."

"I wasn't."

"Sasor-"

Sasori stood up, walked over to Deidara and slammed the blonde into the wall. Deidara took in a harsh breath after the air was forced out of him. Sasori stared him in the eye, deadly intentions swum around Sasori's muddy brown eyes. Deidara didn't struggle, he was afraid to. Sasori then did something Deidara didn't see coming at all. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair and forced his head down and then crashed his lips into Deidara's. Sasori forced Deidara to submit to him. The kiss wasn't romantic or gentle. It was rough, dominating and angry. Sasori finished the kiss quickly and pushed Deidara back into the wall then left the room without a word. The shell shocked blonde ran his fingers over his lips and sunk to the ground.

What the hell just happened? Deidara's head was in complete turmoil. That was the last thing he expected. A kunai in the gut. sure, but to be kissed? That was completely and utterly unexpected. Deidara could still feel Sasori's lips, the blonde ran his tongue over his lips softly. They felt bruised. If this was Sasori's great plan to shut him up, well it worked. Deidara was struggling to form a single coherent thought let alone form a single word. Deidara knew he didn't feel disturbed by the kiss. It felt...right. Deidara wasn't positive, but it was quite possible that he enjoyed it. Deidara tried to calm his mind down. After a few minutes he could think straight again. If Sasori wanted him to shut up then the scorpion would have caused some kind of bodily injury to Deidara, not kiss him. If Sasori didn't want to be around him, then Sasori would have left the room, not kiss him. Deidara just didn't understand.

Unless...things had been changing between them. More casual touches. Unexplainable tension. Sasori had slowly but surely changed towards him. Deidara hardly noticed, he let it happen without complaint. Fell into the changed partnership easily. Deidara liked been more close to Sasori, he hadn't stopped to think what it meant. It must have taken an unbelievable amount of courage for Sasori to actually kiss him. Sasori wasn't a person of open displays of affection of any kind. Deidara knew then, that Sasori would be even more confused than Deidara. The blonde knew what he had to do.

Sasori didn't stop walking once he left the base. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get away. Out of all the things he could have done, he kissed Deidara. Not just kissed him, forced him into it. Sasori couldn't believe he had done it. It was so wrong but yet Sasori couldn't help but lick his lips. Deidara tasted sweet. Sasori wanted to kill himself, he was turning into another Orochimaru. Preying on young males. It was sick. Though, Sasori knew he would never be like Orochimaru. Deidara was the only person who he'd ever felt a pull towards. The only person he had ever want to touch, to kiss. The only thing Sasori could feel now was a boiling anger. Not at Deidara though, at himself for acting upon his emotions. It wasn't like him. The longer Sasori walked, the more his feelings shifted. There was fear. It was something Sasori hadn't truly felt in over twenty years. He didn't want to be rejected. Sasori wondered how far he could walk until Pein sent Zetsu to bring him back. Sasori was tempted to test the theory, only he didn't want Zetsu to bring him back. He wanted to run, get away from these emotions. Get away from his own foolish actions. The rain began to fall heavier, obstructing his view. Pein was sending him a warning. Sasori ignored it and kept walking. Sasori hesitated for a split second, he was sure he just had Deidara's voice. Sasori was positive he was now delusional. The rain eased off, it fell softly and now Sasori could hear Deidara shouting.

"Don't run away from me un!" The blonde screamed out, "get back here right _now _un!" Sasori turned around and said nothing. Deidara stalked towards him. Sasori stayed still, waiting for the inevitable. The red haired male waited for the attack from the livid blonde. To Sasori's shock, once Deidara had reached Sasori, he spoke softly. "Can we try again un?"

"Stay away from me brat." Sasori whispered out.

"No un." Deidara stared at Sasori in defiance. "You're not running from this un."

"It was a foolish mistake."

"Really? I thought it was about time un."

"You don't understand Deidara. I am not good, not good for you." Sasori kept his voice quiet, unsure.

"Why is that un?" Deidara raised a brow, "because you're emotionally stunted? That can be worked on un."

"That and, I am a lot older than you Deidara."

"I know that. You're thirty five un," on seeing Sasori's confused looked he said, "I asked Kisame un." Deidara grabbed Sasori's chin, making the scorpion look at him. "And guess what? I don't care un." Deidara placed his lips against Sasori's softly. Deidara was hesitant. He kissed Sasori slowly, waiting for a response. Deidara began to pull away but Sasori finally returned the kiss. It wasn't angry like the previous one. The two males moved their lips in a synchronizing dance. Deidara's heart was beating rapidly. Everything faded away except for them. Deidara had a suspicion Pein was messing with the rain around them. Deidara broke away from the kiss first. His need for air was becoming pressing. The blonde smiled shyly at Sasori.

"Deidara, this isn't right."

"Says who?" Deidara received no answer. "Exactly, if it feels right, then it's right un," Deidara then looked panicked. "Unless it doesn't feel right for you un."

"I am unsure." Sasori tried to keep his face impassive, uncaring. Sasori was sure he was failing.

"Or you don't want to say it, look Sasori, this doesn't have to change anything. We can forget it happened if you want that un." Deidara didn't sound angry, he sounded disappointed.

"No. I don't want that."

"Then it doesn't feel wrong to you un." Deidara smiled in success.

"I don't think I can do this, Deidara." Sasori looked away.

"Don't dwell on it Sasori. Just know this, I'm not angry at you, if you want to continue things then I won't say no un." Deidara reassured him softly.

"We should return to base." Sasori didn't particularly want to return to base, he just wanted to end this conversation.

"Un."

The two artists walked back to base side by side. To Sasori's relief, Deidara didn't try to hold his hand or attempt any other gestures of affection That would have been too much to handle right now. Sasori wasn't ready to run anymore though. He felt calm, the tension was gone between them. It was comfortable silence. It was right. Sasori glanced at Deidara, the blonde had a soft smile playing at his lips. Sasori felt his own lips twitch upwards slightly.

* * *

It would have struck terror in anyone who gazed upon the group who walked through the misty morning. Pein had eased the rain off to conserve every ounce of chakra. The seventeen shinobi drew no attention to themselves. Moving with practiced stealth. The sun had not yet risen but the stars were fading away. They continued in silence until the sun began to rise. The Akatsuki shinobi were fully awake now, all their senses alert. The first person to break the silence was Suigetsu.

"Kisame Sempai, let's make a bet."

"A bet? What sort of bet?" Kisame asked in interest.

"If I kill more people than you, you will give me Samehada."

"You really want it that bad kid?" Kisame took Samehada off his back, "you can have it." Kisame grinned, "if you can hold it." With that, Kisame threw Samehada at Suigetsu. The younger ex-Kiri nin caught Samehada and with shock, spine like needles shot out of the handle. Suigetsu's hands turned into water and he dropped the weapon.

"Did you know he could that?" Sasori rose a brow.

"Not a clue. Nifty trick." Kisame picked up Samehada and grinned at the scowling Suigetsu.

"Please refrain from maiming each other. Save your energy for Konaha." Pein looked over at them warningly.

"I have a new bet un." Deidara had the attention of most of the shinobi, "who ever kills the most doesn't have to clean or cook ever again un."

"Why bother betting something when you can't win, Deidara?" Itachi said coolly.

"I will kill more than you will. In fact, I'm sure you will avoid harming anyone. Still loyal to your old Village Itachi un?" Deidara snapped cruelly.

"Itachi! No tsukoyomi." Pein could feel a headache coming on, "And Deidara, shut up."

"You're pathetic Deidara." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi. Shut up as well." Pein was positive at the rate they were going, he'd be down a few members by the time they reached Konaha.

"Sasuke, your brother is a little bitch." Suigetsu pushed Sasuke in the side which received a cold glare in return.

"Did you just call Itachi a little bitch un?" Deidara started laughing. "I like this one un."

"Oi, blondie. I'm taking you up on your bet." Hidan said, he was always getting stuck on cleaning up duty for punishment.

"The only people I'm interested in are those with high bounties." Kakuzu said.

"The copy ninja is mine. His body will make an interesting puppet." Sasori had wanted to add Kakashi to his collection for some time.

"But Danna un, I want to kill him. He tore off my arm un!" Deidara whined.

"You already killed the pink haired girl, technically she was mine to kill." Sasori reasoned.

"You killed Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Hm?" Deidara looked over at the quietest shinobi in their group. "She caused me...a lot of grief un."

"I see." Sasuke looked away.

"Feeling guilty, Sasuke?" Itachi questioned.

"For what Itachi?" Sasuke snapped back.

"You could have protected her if you did not abandon the Village."

"I don't care she's dead. The rest of Konaha will be joining her."

"Can we take another break?" Suigetsu asked.

"For fuck sake. If we keep stopping for you then we will never get there." Hidan grumbled.

"No more breaks. I'm getting impatient." Sasori said.

"Zetsu, you may leave now." Pein said, cutting across the Uchiha siblings. "Report back to me if you find anything."

"Yes, we will." **Tobi, be a good boy.' **Zetsu stepped away from the group and slid into a tree.

"Tobi will be good! Tobi won't let you down!" Tobi yelled out loudly.

"Tobi, do you remember what we spoke about this morning?" Konan asked softly.

"Um, hm. Oh. Yes! Tobi must not speak because he draws attention!" Tobi saluted Konan and fell silent again.

"Oh thank fuck." Hidan would have killed Tobi if spoke the whole way.

"Kisame Sempai, if you die today. Which would be so unfortunate." Suigetsu grinned, his last comment was obviously a lie. "Will Samehada lose that ability?"

"Samehada will remain mine until I pass it on to someone else." Kisame looked at Suigetsu, "When your team joins the fight. Come find me."

"Konaha is getting closer. Time for you to all shut up." Pein commanded. Everyone fell silent and began to watch out for Konaha nin.

They walked in silence for another hour, the whole grouped ceased moving as Zetsu stuck his head out of a tree. "Konaha patrol, one mile away. Two jonin, four chuunin." Zetsu sunk back into the tree.

"I will take care of this. Wait here." Pein used a shunshin jutsu and was gone. He landed behind the patrol group. With a precise movement, he pierced the body of the shinobi nearest to him. Pein pulled out his kunai. The remaining five shinobi jumped back in shock. They hadn't even noticed the Akatsuki nin.

"Akatsuki!" The nearest guard yelled out.

Two shinobi rushed towards Pein, he didn't try to avoid them. Pein stabbed them through the chests without effort. He threw them away. The last three shinobi looked terrified.

"If this is the strength of Konaha, I'm sorely disappointed." Pein reached his hand out and to the horror of the three shinobi they began to float towards him. His Shinra Tensei allowed him to manipulate objects, he could repel or attract them. It was a great advantage. Pein finished them off quickly. The Leader returned to his group. "Get into your teams. Konaha is only a mile and a half way. You will go your separate ways here. Don't let me down."

"Let's go." Sasori commanded his team. Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu followed the smallest male in their group to to the East wall. They reached the East wall, there were no guards. Most likely Sai had disposed of them earlier.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if I killed Sai by accident?" Hidan asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, such a shame un." Deidara grinned.

"You are not to kill him. Leader has plans for him." Kakuzu warned.

"Don't waste your time on him. You need to focus on the enemy." Sasori added.

"Just because you two don't like him for suggesting neither of you have a penis doesn't mean you can remove him from the gene pool." Kakuzu looked at Hidan and Deidara.

"He removed himself from the gene pool. Like he'd ever get laid un." Deidara sulked.

"It would be pretty fucking ironic if he lost an appendage during the fight though." Hidan smirked.

"At least I have an appendage to lose." Came a dead voice from the forest. Sai jumped down from a tree, landing silently. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." Sasori inclined his head. "Sai, you will fight with us but try and cover it. The longer they don't know your with us. The better."

"He's going to be entering with us, Sasori. It will be obvious." Kakuzu stated,

"I can make it not look fucking obvious." Hidan pulled his scythe off his back with a grin.

"Very well. Deidara send a message to Itachi." Sasori commanded. Deidara had already prepared a clay bird. It was as small as a sparrow so it wouldn't draw attention. Deidara sent the bird off. Sasori closed his eyes and waited for Pein's voice. After a minute or so Pein contacted Sasori and told him it was time. Sasori opened his eyes and looked at his current squad."Time to go."

Sai walked ahead of them so he could let them enter through the barrier without alerting anyone. All five of them made it through the barrier without any trouble. They stopped at the wall and sent chakra to their feet. As they were preparing to climb the wall, explosions were going off in the Village. Pein had already begun his attack. The five male shinobi ran up the wall. As they jumped down into the village, Hidan grabbed Sai and held his scythe at Sai's body. The traitor nin allowed it to happen. With no more sound than a feather, they landed on the hard dirt. There were mostly old and abandoned houses around them. The outskirts of Konaha were empty. Hidan let Sai go with a sigh.

"We will make our way to the center of the Village. Kill all those in our way. Deidara, destroy the buildings. Sai, leave us now. Remember, try and keep your cover for as long as you can." Sasori fell into the role of team Leader easily. Sai drew a bird onto a scroll and then created it. He jumped onto it's back and fly off.

"My birds are way better un." Deidara looked unimpressed. He moodily stuck his hands into his clay pouches and began to create his own birds. Sasori summoned Hiruko and climbed into the defense puppet. From within Hiruko he summoned another four puppets. Hidan swung his scythe a few times. Kakuzu pulled his cloak off and released all of his elements. Deidara began their first attack as he sent off three clay ravens. The white birds flew into nearby buildings and Deidara exploded them with a large smile. "Art is a blast un."

After declaring that, the four Akatsuki nin began to head towards the center of the Village. Occasionally explosions were set off behind them as Deidara went about his duty. Up ahead they could see rising smoke and flames from Pein's attacks. The screams of people were all around. They had made it almost halfway before a group of confused shinobi stumbled upon them. The leader of the Konaha shinobi was speaking rapidly into a headset. Pein had succeeded in creating complete chaos. No one was prepared for an attack and no one understood how one intruder turned multiply intruders.

"Stop, Akatsuki!" One of the Konaha shinobi demanded.

"They always tell us to stop un." Deidara sighed dramatically.

"Like it will fucking work, seriously." Hidan held his scythe in front of him. "You guys go on ahead. I will finish them off."

"Don't take all day Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Join back up with us when you're done." Sasori commanded.

Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu scattered in different directions to confuse the shinobi. As the three of them joined back up again they could hear Hidan's foul mouth yelling at the Konaha shinobi. Another loud explosion came from up ahead. Then a howl of pain and anger. Pein's summoned three headed dog sat on top of a building, snatching people up like flies. Shinobi were attacking it with kunai and various jutsu. The summon was getting more worked up. Foam dripped around its mouth. More shinobi joined the fight, too many for the dogs three heads to keep up with. Sasori looked at Kakuzu. "Go help Cujo then plunder, kill, main, whatever. I don't really care just don't get killed."

"I hope I find a lot of bounties." Kakuzu grunted out then headed over towards the summon. Kakuzu directed his Wind element to attack the shinobi on the ground. They screamed out as they were blown into surrounding buildings with bone breaking force. His Fire element then began to shot fireballs at the shinobi on the buildings. They fell like flies. The summon jumped off the building and bounded away gratefully. Bodies were crunched into the ground at the summon landed on them. Kakuzu then headed right, picking off any shinobi in his path.

"And then there was two un." Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Hn. Be careful brat." Sasori said in Hiruko's deep voice.

"Of course, Danna un," he smiled. "You be careful too Danna un."

"Akatsuki!" An angered voice yelled at them. "I will kill you!"

"Isn't it ironic that neither Uchiha can find the Kyuubi? Yet, it seems to be drawn to me un." Deidara asked Sasori with amusement.

"Perhaps if you stopped killing all it's friends, maybe you wouldn't have that problem." Sasori said dryly.

"True un." Deidara grinned, "but technically I didn't kill the Ichibi. We all did. That kunoichi was in self defense. They were going to kill me un." Deidara looked thoughtful. "Although, killing Sakura was purely revenge and entertainment un."

"You...you killed Sakura?" The Kyuubi screamed out in rage.

"Now you've done it Deidara." Sasori couldn't help feel the blonde did it on purpose though. "Leave the Kyuubi for Konan's team."

"You're not getting away from me! You killed Sakura!"

"He's still very loud un." Deidara looked at Sasori. "Well I guess it can't be helped, I'm going to have to fight him un."

"Too bad for you Deidara, you're out of luck." Sasori chuckled. Hundreds of pieces of paper flew through the air. They began to form into a person. As the last piece fell into place, Konan became completely corporeal.

"You two go on ahead. The others will be here in a second." Konan ordered. Being Pein's second in command meant they couldn't ignore her orders. Deidara looked crestfallen.

"Uchiha's get all the fun un." The blonde sulked and began to walk off with Sasori.

"No you don't!" Naruto rushed for Deidara's back. Naruto threw a kunai at Deidara. Without turning around, Sasori flicked the kunai away with his metal tail. Naruto created a kage bunshin and charged at Deidara again, this time with his strongest attack, rasengan.

"Enough, dobe." Sasuke landed in front of Naruto, his right foot touched the ground first. The landing was graceful. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and the rasengan faded. "Your opponent is me."

"Ehh? What about me?" Suigetsu was leaning against his sword.

"This is my fight Suigetsu. Make sure no one interferes."

"Sasuke...what's going on?" Naruto asked with confusion at seeing his old team mate.

"You're out of line Sasuke. That decision is not yours to give." Konan reminded him.

"Suigetsu won't listen to you." Sasuke said without respect.

"Yeah. He's right. I will follow Sasuke's orders but that's it." Suigetsu pushed himself off his sword.

"Fine. I'm going to join Pein. Be warned, Zetsu will be watching. Don't betray us, Sasuke." Konan began to break down into paper using her Shikigami no Mai jutsu. She fluttered away in a cloud of white.

"Why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak Sasuke?" Naruto then scratched his head. "Oh! I get it, you joined Akatsuki to learn their secrets and get close to Itachi. Right, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you were always a little slow." Sasuke pulled his katana out of it's sheath. "I joined Akatsuki because they are not the enemy. Konaha is."

"What are you talking about? Have you been brainwashed?"

"Suigetsu, remember what I told you." Sasuke looked over at the bored ex-Kiri nin.

"Ah, yeah, Don't let anyone interfere. You owe me yogurt for this Sasuke. I would love to fight the Kyuubi." Suigetsu sighed wishfully and pulled the his sword out of the ground.

"Sasuke, I will save you from them." Naruto stepped towards Sasuke.

"Enough talking." Sasuke moved forward so quickly that Naruto only just blocked the katana with a kunai in the last last. Sasuke jumped back wards. Sasuke attacked with his katana again. He strikes were so fast Naruto couldn't retaliate, he was struggling to block each slash. Sasuke eventually caught Naruto on the arm. A long bloody gash was visible.

"Sasuke draws the first blood, to be expected of course." Suigetsu added in his own commentary.

Sasuke hesitated and looked over at Suigetsu. Naruto used this time to create his kage bunshin. They ran at Sasuke screaming. The youngest Uchiha didn't move as they came closer. With a 360 degree spin, Sasuke eliminated all the kage bunshin with his katana. Instinctively Sasuke stepped to the side, Naruto ran past, his arm extended, his rasengan died out with nothing to hit. Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned and charged at Sasuke once again. Sasuke dodged once again. The Uchiha hadn't even activated his sharingan yet. At this stage, he was wondering if it would ever be necessary. Naruto engaged him in a taijutsu fight. This time Naruto was putting in more effort, his attacks were coming closer to hitting Sasuke but still Naruto took all the hits. Sasuke kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. Sasuke placed hit foot back on the ground and crossed his arms.

"If you don't get serious, you will lose." Sasuke sneered out.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Naruto looked pained, "what about our bonds?"

"What bonds? I have no ties to this Village. _None. _I have more bonds with that idiot," Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu who was currently blowing bubbles in his water bottle, "than I will ever have with you."

"You don't mean that Sasuke. You're like my brother."

"Naruto, when will you understand. I don't care about you. I was on your team for less than a year."

"But...Sasuke, you're meant to come home to us and-"

"And what? Everything goes back to how it was?" Sasuke was growing impatient. "It's time to end this. I have more important things to do."

"You really don't care at all do you Sasuke?" Naruto's head was dropped, as he looked up, his blonde hair fell over his eyes. The eyes that had turned crimson in rage.

Sasuke didn't answer. He sent lighting down his katana and attacked Naruto again. This time the blonde was faster, the Kyuubi was enhancing his attacks. Naruto knocked the katana out of Sasuke's hand and forced him into another taijutsu fight. Sasuke blinked and then opened his eyes. The sharingan now present. They both attacked each other with their full strength. Neither had the upper hand. Naruto went to kick Sasuke across the chest. Sasuke blocked it with a single hand and pushed Naruto back who landed on the ground on all fours. Naruto sprang forward to tackle Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke flipped him over. Naruto was back up again. The Jinchuuriki made more kage bunshin. They all attacked Sasuke again who relied on his sharingan to know when to block and when to attack. Sasuke began to form hand signs and kicked Naruto's kage bunshin out of the way. Sasuke slammed his hand into the ground. Chidori sparked brightly off his hand. It's sound crackling in his ears. Sasuke spun around and met Naruto's rasengan with his chidori. They canceled each other out but blew the two shinobi backwards.

Using Jagei Jubaku, Sasuke spread his arms out. Snakes shot out of his sleeves and raced towards Naruto. They wrapped around his body. Binding him. The more Naruto struggled, the tighter the snakes squeezed. Sasuke walked over to him. Suigetsu threw his katana to him. Sasuke caught it without looking. Sasuke didn't get the chance to attack Naruto though, the Jinchuuriki burst out of the snake's hold. The snakes writhed on the ground then disappeared. Naruto was on all fours. A red chakra glowed around his body. The Kyuubi was taking over. Sasuke breathed out a soft sigh of annoyance. Sasuke held his katana in front of him, commanding snakes to slid over it. They dropped to the ground and wrapped around Naruto once again. This time, Sasuke didn't hesitate, he formed chidori once again and ran at Naruto. The chidori hit Naruto's chest as the Jinchuuriki bounded up to attack Sasuke. Naruto was launched backwards. The snakes were destroyed once again. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hit him across the back of the neck roughly. The red chakra faded as Naruto fell unconscious. Sasuke turned his back and walked away.

"It's over then?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah. Let's go Suigetsu." Sasuke glanced at the bodies littered around Suigetsu. Apparently many shinobi tried to interfere. Sasuke had been so caught up he didn't even realized. It was careless of him. At least Suigetsu did his job.

"What about him?" Suigetsu asked, glancing over at Naruto's still body.

"We will take care of that." **'The last Jinchuuriki.' **"Leader will be very happy. You should go inform him. We will take the Kyuubi back to the hide out and restrain him." Zetsu lifted Naruto up and disappeared back into the earth.

"It's time to find Danzou." Sasuke walked past Suigetsu, the blue haired boy pulled his sword out of the ground and hurried after Sasuke.

"I'm pretty tired." Suigetsu took a sip of water. "It's nearly empty too."

"You didn't prepare very well did you?" Sasuke knew this would happen. He reached for a scroll and summoned the water bottle he stored in preparation. "Here."

"Ah, thanks Sasuke. That's kind of you." Suigetsu smiled gratefully and took a long drink. "Much better. Hey, Sasuke? Is there a river or something in the village?"

"Yeah. It's on our way to Danzou."

"You don't mind if I take swim?" Suigetsu stretched wearily. "It will hydrate me quickly."

"Go ahead."

The two young males reached for their respective swords. A group of shinobi advanced on them. Sasuke didn't recognize any of them. Both him and Suigetsu didn't rush towards the shinobi, they continued at their previous pace. The front shinobi were guarding the shinobi in the back who were forming hand signs. With out pausing, they decimated the group of ten shinobi. The bodies fell to the ground sickly. Suigetsu was truly enjoying Konaha. He was bloodthirsty.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm sure you won't mind but," Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head. "Danzou is your thing. I want to enjoy this as much as I can and also Kisame told me to find him."

"Suit yourself." Sasuke truly didn't care. "When we get to the river, it splits off and heads toward the center of the town. Follow it. Inform Pein the Jinchuuriki is taken are of."

"Are you gonna kill the Elders too?"

"Yes. The river's just up ahead." Sasuke didn't watch as Suigetsu gave him a wave and dived into the water. The youngest Uchiha just kept walking.

Suigetsu followed the directions of Sasuke, the water was refreshing. It gave him energy. He kept under the surface and occasionally controlled the water to swipe any nearby shinobi into the water and drown them. It was the greatest freedom he'd had since joining Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't like him to kill anyone, it was hard for Suigetsu who loved nothing better than to take someones life. If Sasuke wasn't around then he'd risk taking a life. He didn't like the constant restrictions. This attack on Konaha was putting him in an incredibly good mood. Suigetsu pulled himself out of the water and settled to walk on it, the chakra sent to his feet wasn't draining at all. His Akatsuki cloak clung to his body, water droplets flicked off it as he jumped off the water, bringing his sword around and slicing off the head of a shinobi who jumped down onto the river to challenge him.

Suigetsu grinned happily, his one longer tooth remained extended over his lip in a satisfied smirk. A large explosion made him look over to the right. A building was collapsing, behind it was a large panda. Suigetsu wondered whose side it was on. His question was answered as Pein's animal path, Chikushodou, landed on the panda's head. It commanded the panda to take down another building with ease. Shinobi screamed and tried to avoid the toppling buildings. Suigetsu jumped out of the water to avoid stray chunks of the buildings. They splashed into the water sending it over the surrounding area. It rained down on Suigetsu.

The ex-Kiri nin watched in morbid fascination was shinobi were flying through the air, controlled by Pein. The Leader brought them closer to his body then sent kunai flying at them. Pein was either an incredible shot or he was controlling the kunai too. The weapons all embedded into the throat of the five shinobi. Pein then sent them into the path of falling building. Bodies littered the ground yet Pein refused to move, nothing touched him, shinobi, weapons or the debris of buildings. He just forced them away from his body. His face was eerily impassive. Suigetsu began to walk over to Pein but was stopped by more shinobi. He added an attachment to his sword to extend it's length and sliced the shinobi apart with ease. Suigetsu grinned again as Pein watched him.

"The beast is captured." Suigetsu informed him casually, swinging his sword backwards to hit a stray shinobi.

"Good. Kisame is on the other side of the river and up a bit further." Pein replied, his attention going back to the onslaught of shinobi.

Suigetsu didn't reply, he took his leave and leapt over the river easily. With his sword in front of him he charged through incoming hoards of shinobi with ease. Suigetsu didn't look back to see if he'd killed them. It didn't take him long before the trails of Kisame were evident. Water dripped off buildings and large puddles were everywhere. Bodies hung limply off buildings and littered the ground. A vortex of water came hurtling past just up ahead. Suigetsu followed the street before the water, not wanting to get caught in an attack. He reached a street going up towards the water and he took it. Kisame was now visible, he swung Samehada around, catching the shinobi that circled him. Suigetsu readied his sword and ran up the street, using a shunshin he disappeared then cleaved the head off a shinobi creeping up on Kisame.

"Thanks kid," Kisame grinned. "Now prove you're worthy of calling yourself a swordsmen."


	19. Decimate The Weak

**AN: I actually skipped this chapter, but then decided I needed to include what all the Akatsuki were doing in the Konaha fight so I went back and changed my chapters around and wrote this. Thank you all so much for the reviews.  


* * *

  
**

Between Kisame and Suigetsu, their combined swordsman ship, Kisame's mass chakra reserves, powerful suition jutsus and Suigetsu's ability to turn himself into water to avoid hits, there were no longer any shinobi left in the area. Both males dripped blood, not their own. Suigetsu's pale hair soaked up the sticky liquid, it was splattered across his face. It didn't bother him, in fact he loved it. Kisame had decided that he was skilled in the art of murder. Suigetsu thought it was the best compliment ever. The younger ex-Kiri nin leant against his sword lazily, slurping on his water bottle.

"You sure drink a lot." Kisame rested an arm on Samehada.

"It's because of my DNA, it's unstable because of Orochimaru. I'm constantly losing water." Suigetsu let the straw drop out of his mouth.

"I have to admit, you've definitely surprised me. You use that sword better than Zabuza ever did." Kisame chuckled at his compliment.

"Ah thanks, I wonder if I were still in Kiri whether I'd be accepted into the seven swordsman." Suigestu pondered.

"No doubt, though I'm sure you'd be killed by them quickly. They wouldn't take kindly to you eying off their swords."

"Yes, I guess that's true. I will just have to track them down and kill them. I can have at least six of the seven swords."

"Given up on mine then?"

"You wish, I will just leave you to last. I wouldn't mind learning off you for a while."

"A student eh? Been a long time since I've had one of them. I guess I could show you a few things, after all you're the prodigy of Kiri. You will probably be the last line of skilled swordsmen. It's a failing tradition I'm afraid." Kisame looked thoughtful.

"Look, Kisame Sempai, more shinobi have come to play with us." Suigetsu pushed himself of his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"I know the one in the green. Been up against him twice before." Kisame eyed him off, "He's mine, kid. Take the others."

"Sure sure." Suigetsu looked at the shinobi he would face. A dark haired kunoichi with lavender eyes, and two males. One of them had a mutt. Shouldn't be challenging. Suigetsu let the oldest shinobi pass, the one dressed in green then cut off the other three. The dog was snarling at him. It was huge, bigger than Suigetsu. It took a bite at Suigetsu, it's teeth sank straight through him, his body turned into water. Suigetsu formed his body again and picked up his sword, he rested it against his shoulder. Suigetsu jutted his hip out to the side, his long tooth hanging out over his lip.

"I hate fucking drool." Suigetsu swung his sword around, aiming for the dog. He only just missed, he'd managed to remove some fur but that was it. Suigetsu took off after the dog, It's owner joined the fight, he had red triangles on his face. The dog mutt and human mutt began to attack him by spinning in fast circles and dive bombing him. Suigetsu avoid the attacks with ease but it was frustrating because he wasn't able to hit them. An annoying buzz began to irritate his ears, he looked around and saw a cloud of insects getting closer to him. Suigetsu resisted the urge to make some girly gesture, he hated bugs. He swung his sword through the cloud, he killed many but they began to cling to his sword, crawling up it. Suigetsu dropped his sword with disgust. The dog and it's owner drilled a hole through his body, Suigetsu turned his body into water again. He formed his body and changed tactics. This time he went for the shinobi that was wielding bugs as weapons. Suigetsu went for a direct attack and the bug user punched a hole through his body. Suigetsu formed his body around the hand, trapping the shinobi. He wrapped his arm around the Konaha shinobi's neck and snapped it. Suigetsu turned his body back into water to free the arm. Before he was full formed, he kicked the kunoichi across the face as she rushed to the fall man's side. She hit the ground with a soft thud. The dog began to howl. Suigetsu felt his chakra draining quickly, he would have end this quick. He ran past his sword and picked it up, the bugs were now dead.

Suigetsu dodged the dog and shinobi as they used their torpedo attack. The kunoichi had joined the attack, she attacked with her hands out flat. Her palms met thin air as Suigetsu avoided the attacks. He felt a jab in his back and his chakra was cut off. The dog barreled into him and Suigetsu wasn't able to avoid the attack by turning into water. The dog bit into his shoulder, holding him in place. Suigetsu swung his sword at the mutt's neck only it was blocked by the male shinobi. Suigetsu went to kick the shinobi across the chest only it was held by the kunoichi. He grunted in annoyance. The two shinobi were thrown off him and the dog yelped in pain. Sasuke landed next to Suigetsu and handed him a water bottle.

"I thought you were off killing village leaders?" Suigetsu reached for the water bottle gratefully.

"Hn. Danzou is hiding. I killed the Elders instead." Sasuke looked at Suigetsu's shoulder. "You underestimated the Konaha shinobi."

"I've killed plenty already, I just wasn't expecting my chakra to be blocked."

"Sasu..Sasuke?" The lavender eyed girl stuttered out as she stood up.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke acknowledged icily.

"I always knew you were a filthy traitor!" The male shinobi stood, his dog growled.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid mutt." Suigetsu swapped the sword to his uninjured arm and hit the dog across the side. The shinobi tried to block him but Sasuke interfered. The dog fell to it's side and Suigetsu plunged his sword into it's large chest. It yelped then fell silent. The shinobi screamed out in anger and pain. Sasuke flung him aside. "Not going to kill him Sasuke? Mind if I do the honors then?"

"Go ahead." Sasuke turned to Hinata and caught her in a genjutsu. Despite his wish to destroy Konaha, it put him at unease to kill members of the Konaha nine. It didn't stop Suigetsu from doing it though, he snapped the neck of Kiba and threw him against Akamaru. Hinata fell to the ground. Sasuke left her alive and walked over to Suigetsu. "We're going, Suigetsu."

"What about Kisame Sempai?" Suigetsu looked over to Kisame who was still engaged in the battle with the older Konaha shinobi. "If he dies and I'm not there I might miss my chance to get Samehada."

"If that happens, we will find it later." Sasuke walked off without waiting for Suigetsu. Sure enough, the Kiri nin chased after him, falling into stride with Sasuke.

Kisame pushed the shinobi away from him with Samehada. The shark man was growing more irritable. Not because the fight was taking so long but once again, it seemed the green beast didn't remember who he was. It was extremely frustrating. No matter what he said, the idiot just shrugged. It proved Konaha had nothing more than dumb beasts for shinobi. It was a resilient beast too, there was no one who had encountered Kisame twice and lived to tell the tale. Yet this was the third time he'd gone up against the man and he couldn't remember their previous encounters.

"Remember yet?" Kisame asked as he knocked the beast away with Samehada once again. "I nearly killed your squad. Shame they aren't around now. I'd finish the job."

"Do you plan on keeping me alive until I remember?" Gai launched at Kisame once again.

"I see, you're waiting for back up. Hoping I will keep you alive. So you do remember!" Kisame grinned in success.

"It was not you I went up against last time, you cheated!"

"Suppose. My duplicate wasn't as stong." Kisame formed a hand sign. "Baku Suishouha!" Kisame opened his mouth and expelled waves of crashing water. They swept the beast up and the water hit a building, the water broke away and trickled off. Gai lay at the foundation off the building. The Konaha shinobi was up before Kisame had a chance to attack him. Kisame jumped into the air and sent chakra to his fist, slamming it down into the ground. A large hole was created. Kisame filled it with water and jumped in. The Konaha shinobi walked around the edge of the water. The ex-Kiri nin grinned and used Suiton Kakuhan to form a water whip, it wrapped around the Konaha shinobi and pulled him into the water. This time Kisame used Goshokuzame, his five sharks burst out of his finger tips and into the water.

The Konaha green beast fought against the sharks, successfully destroying three of them. One bit his leg before he kicked it off and the other attached itself to his stomach. It diminished into water when Gai punched it in the head. Gai kicked Kisame out of the water and chased after him. Kisame grunted as he got punched in the ribs. He felt them snap and his breathing became slightly more restricted. Possibly a punctured lung. It wasn't enough to slow Kisame down though. He caught Gai with Samehada and plunged him back into the water. Kisame went for a new technique, if his suiton jutsu wasn't going to work well he'd just have to drown the beast. Kisame wrapped his large form around Gai's and sunk to the bottom of the water. Kisame could stay under as long as he wanted, his gills providing air. The beast began to struggle, it was no use though. Five minutes passed, then ten, the beast stilled. Kisame let him go and then snapped his neck for good measure. Kisame climbed out of the water and noticed his small partner waiting for him.

"Been waitin long, 'Tachi?" Kisame asked as he shook the water off his body.

"No. You're injured," Itachi said quietly.

"Nothin' to worry about." Kisame chuckled but his breath caught slightly at the broken ribs.

"Hn."

"We have company, want to do the honors?" Kisame looked over at the kunoichi who just landed near them.

"It won't take long." Itachi almost smirked, Kurenai's red eyes met his challengingly. Itachi's genjutsu was far greater than her cheap red eyes would ever be. Itachi felt slight annoyance, a member of the Uchiha clan mated with someone outside their clan, the result was the cheap imitation of the sharingan. It was pathetic. Kurenai floated away into sakura petals. She pressed a kunai to Itachi's next. The Uchiha broke away into black crows. The screaming crows pulled themselves together and Itachi looked at Kurenai. She trapped him in her Magen Jubaku Satsu, a tree wrapped itself around Itachi's body and Kurenai pulled herself out of the tree. Such a simple technique, one that Kurenai used before on Itachi, he countered it with Magen Kyouten Chiten. It reversed the effects, Kurenai was now held in place by the tree. It was also the technique he used to bring Deidara into the Akatsuki, his mistake really. He should have just killed the blonde. Itachi didn't waste his chakra and energy by using any more genjutsu. A katana dropped out of his sleeve and he shoved into Kurenai's chest. He pulled it out without remorse.

"Nicely done, I get a headache watching all that genjutsu stuff though." Kisame stood up, then grinned. "So, you take the ten on the right and I'll take the ten on the left?"

"Hn." Itachi confirmed, to anyone else it would be hard to guess if Itachi was agreeing or not but Kisame always knew.

The two Akatsuki nin waited until the twenty shinobi grew closer to them, they then separated. Kisame swung Samehada with massive power, knocking the shinobi out of the way with ease. Itachi was more graceful, he slipped among the shinobi causing them quick deaths. None of them could keep their eye on him long enough to form an attack. Itachi was too elusive. A kunoichi stepped in front of him, her fist had large metal spikes coming out of it. She slammed her fist into Itachi's stomach. The eldest Uchiha exploded, the kunoichi was caught in the blast and blown back. Itachi had used his Bunshin Bakuha. He was inspired to create the exploding clones after watching Deidara. Itachi would never admit that though. There were three remaining shinobi, Itachi formed quick hand signs, breathed in deeply and exhaled a large ball of fire, he cut it off when one shinobi lay burnt and dead and the other two avoided it. Itachi then used Karasu Bunshin, a shinobi punched him and Itachi broke away into crows. The real Itachi then used shunshin and stabbed the shinobi in the back. The last shinobi made a brave stand but it was only seconds before the inevitable. Itachi caught him in a paralyzing genjutsu and stabbed him through the chest.

Kisame didn't use any ninjutsu with his ten shinobi. He stuck to absorbing their chakra and using Samehada plus his near inexhaustible strength and charka, he smashed their spines and necks apart. Kisame through the last shinobi off Samehada and into a pile of rubble. Kisame then chuckled and walked over to Itachi, grabbing the younger male around the neck and rubbing his knuckles against Itachi's perfect hair. Kisame roared with laughter at Itachi's now messy hair and still impassive face.

"I wish you would not do that." Itachi smoothed his hair out with agitated moves..

"I can hear the zombie brothers." Kisame laughed again at his nickname for Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Let's go before they see us." Itachi was smiling slightly. Kisame and Itachi left the area just before Hidan and Kakuzu came storming through.

"I fucking told you asswipe, that I could handle it!" Hidan screamed out.

"You were wasting time."

"Time that you only want to use to steal money, you miserable old bastard."

"At least it's productive, unlike your time wasting rituals." Kakuzu grumbled.

"They're necessary! You know that." Hidan kicked a corpse out of his way irritably.

"You don't have to be here, go kill someone on the other side of Konaha." Kakuzu suggested with a biting tone.

"I only found you because I needed you to sew my arm back on!"

"Well be more careful, or better yet get hacked into pieces so you can't come find me." Kakuzu said flatly.

"Fuck you heathen prick."

"Original, Hidan. I've never heard that before."

"I wonder if Deidara's keeping count. I better win this fucking bet." Hidan changed the subject easily.

"There's an ambush waiting for us." Kakuzu informed Hidan boredly.

"Yeah I know." Hidan pulled his scythe off his back and maneuvered it through the air with ease.

The two 'zombie brothers' as Kisame jokingly refers to them as walked towards the ambush. The first shinobi to jump over the pile of wood and concrete was strangled and thrown aside by Kakuzu's detached arm. Another two shinobi jumped over their barrier. Both shinobi wielded blades. Hidan ran at them, trading blows with their weapons. Sparks flew off the metal as it clashed together loudly. Hidan grabbed the curved sword off one of the shinobi and sliced his head off. Hidan stuck the other shinobi in the gut with his scythe. It wasn't a fatal wound but as he was fighting with the two shinobi, he had drawn the symbol of Jashin on the ground. Hidan stepped into the circle and licked the blood off the scythe. His skin turned black with bone like shapes.

"It's time to repent for your sins, bastard." Hidan let his head fall back and laughed. Kakuzu walked past Hidan, picked up the discarded curved sword and plunged it into Hidan's chest. The shinobi that was caught in Hidan's curse fell to the ground dead. "What the hell did you do that for!" Hidan shouted out with frustration.

"You take too long, Hidan." Kakuzu then added in an almost pleased tone, "it makes me feel better too." Kakuzu jumped over the barrier and crushed the third shinobi.

"Fuck! You seriously suck balls Kakuzu." Hidan looked severely unimpressed at his curse been cut short. A large shadow flew across the ground and over Hidan, the zealous male looked up and saw Deidara. The bomb happy male shouted down at him.

"Two hundred and thirty seven un!" Deidara cackled and flew off as Hidan swore.

"I'm only on fucking fifty. My techniques aren't created for mass death."

"Maybe you should learn something else so you're not so useless." Kakuzu not so kindly suggested.

"Fuck you, seriously let's just go somewhere else. One of Pein's beasts is coming up behind us pretty fucking quick." Hidan glanced back as the giant stampeding rhino charged it's way through everything in it's path. Kakuzu and Hidan jumped out of the way. A cloud of fluttering white paper breezed past them and continued to spiral upwards.

Konan used her paper to fly through the air, she found Tsunade standing on top of the Hokage's tower. Konan hovered over the tower and began to pull all the paper in, her body became whole again and Tsunade turned to face her, Tsunade's face turned into recognition then disgust and horror.

"You! Is Nagato in the Akatsuki too?" Tsunade asked with anger.

"We _are_ the Akatsuki, Nagato is the Kami of Akatsuki, of the new world." Konan's voice was mostly void of emotion.

"I told Jiraiya that we should have killed you."

"We were only orphans, our parents killed because Konaha couldn't resist the war, you destroyed our land and family. Now, we're returning the favor." Konan broke away into paper as Tsunade sent her fist into Konan's stomach. It could have been near fatal if the punch landed, it was chakra enhanced. Konan was under orders to keep Tsunade from interfering but not to kill her. It wasn't a pleasing job. Nagato had no doubt in her that she could succeed, he wasn't worried about her safety. Konan knew that if Nagato thought she couldn't handle this, she wouldn't be here. Everything he did was done for her safety. He would never let his angel be killed. It was tiresome to have Nagato so focused on her safety but she also appreciated his concern.

Tsunade was determined to bring Konan down, however, every time Tsunade came close to hitting Konan, she broke away into paper again. It wasn't because she was putting off a fight, she was simply forcing the Gondaime into exhaustion her chakra. Konan created six Kami Bunshin, she placed them around the tower. Tsunade hesitated, the six Konan's began to move in, surrounding Tsunade. They all formed three hand signs and called out 'Kami Mitsukai Hakkyou.' The Konan's then broke down into paper and circled Tsunade, the paper spun around at dizzying speeds. A kami shuriken came flying out of the circle and striked Tsunade. More and more shuriken were thrown out of the paper circle. Tsunade tried to escape the circle but it wouldn't let it. Instead it grew in size until it formed a dome. Completely trapping Tsunade in side it. The Gondaime punched and kicked the paper but it only fluttered around then formed back into the circle.

Konan was outside the circle and throwing her kami shuriken into it, she walked around the circle slowly. Tsunade was getting more worked up. Konan then changed her jutsu into Kami Sanketsu with one hand sign. The paper began to enclose on Tsunade. The dome grew smaller. Konan continued to walk around it and this time she put her arm through the paper and dropped origami cranes inside. The cranes then flew around inside the dome in a frenzied flurry. Konan put her arm in again but this time Tsunade grabbed it and pulled Konan into the dome. The origami expert smiled and dodged a punch, Konan took a step backwards and the circle swallowed her up. Konan exited the circle and it shrunk down until Tsunade was completely covered in paper. The blue haired beauty removed the paper across Tsunade's mouth and noise after two minutes. The Gondaime took in deep breaths of air. Konan could always feel Nagato, she was unsure whether it was the many years they spent together or Nagato's doing but she knew she should go to him. Konan formed her paper wings and flew off leaving Tsunade covered in the paper.

Pein was keeping his five bodies close to save on chakra. The further apart they were the more strain it had. His five bodies were creating chaos around him whilst Pein faced off against Jiraiya. The man that taught Konan and Pein how to fight was now their enemy. Pein was positive that Jiraiya wished that he killed them when they were children. His old Sensei was still strong but Pein had the advantage. Jiraiya attacked with his giant toad summonings. Pein commanded his Animal path over and fought back with the giant panda and multi-headed dog. The toad flung the dog into a building and he split apart into several snarling dogs. They attached themselves to the toad and the panda slammed it's large and heavy arm down against the toad's head. It smashed the skull of the toad, killing it instantly. Jiraiya formed a rasengan and charged at Pein but Gakidou, the Preta path landed in front of Pein and absorbed the spiraling jutsu. Jiraiya tried to run at Pein and force him into a taijutsu fight but Pein blocked the attacks with ease, he pushed Jiraiya away from him and spun his body around, his leg caught Jiraiya in the chest and it sent him hurtling into the stomach of the giant panda. A rod, resembling the same metal as his piercings, fell out of Pein's sleeve and he walked over to Jiraiya. His old Sensei jumped back up. He had sat still long enough to active sennin mode. Jiraiya's face shared the attributes of a toad.

"Why are you doing this, Nagato?" Jiraiya sounded pained.

"My name is Pein." The Akatsuki leader used his shunshin jutsu and punched Jiraiya in the face, the toad man spat out blood.

"I taught you so you could change the world for better, this is how you repay me?"

"I am changing the world for better, I'm changing it so Konan will be safe, even so my members will be safe. When I'm done, war will be non-existent and children will never be forced to live through the pain the Konan and myself endured. I am changing the world for better."

"How do you justify attacking Konaha?"

"They need to understand true pain before they will under peace." Pein made his Asura path join the fight.

"What have you become?" Jiraiya asked in horror as he jumped out of the way of Pein's Asura path, it's missiles exploded against the wall behind Jiraiya. As Jiraiya avoided more missiles, Pein closed in on Jiraiya, using the smoke as camouflage. Pein stabbed his chakra rod into Jiraiya. The rod disrupted the flow of chakra in Jiraiya's body and forced him out of sennin mode. Chikushodou, Gakidou and Shuradou also wielded similar chakra weapons, they stabbed them into Jiraiya's body. The legendary sannin coughed up blood.

"I have become a Kami." Pein bent down and whispered in Jiraiya's ear. Pein then pulled his chakra rod out of Jiraiya's body and stabbed it through his heart. Jiraiya's heart came to a stop.

"You killed Jiraiya Sensei?" Konan dropped down next to Pein, her wings enclosed around Pein and herself, she opened her wings up again. "Are you okay?"

"It was necessary. I am fine." Pein walked away from the body with Konan at his side. "Where have you been?"

"I was holding off Tsunade. I know you don't want me to kill her, I had to leave before she regained her strength to kill me."

"Good." Pein and Konan were engulfed by a huge shadow. They both looked up to see Deidara flying past on his C2 dragon. "Konan, go tell that idiot to get off his infernal creation before he kills us all."

"He's having fun." Konan could see the smiled etched on Deidara's face.

"I don't care, he's drawing way too much attention to himself." Pein sent a kunai into the back of the skull of a shinobi who was trying to pick Deidara off with powerful katon jutsu.

"Are you worried about him killing us, or are you worried about him getting killed?" Konan asked softly.

"Just go." Pein watched as Konan's beautiful white paper wings flapped and she flew into the sky after Deidara.

Deidara balanced on his C2 dragon. He steered the dragon away from another large katon attack. His dragon opened it's mouth and sent out other birds. They hit the buildings and exploded. Deidara made sure to check using his scope to make sure no member of Akatsuki was nearby. His scope focused on Pein and Konan standing below him. The Leader looked unimpressed. Deidara quickly looked away. The katon attacks had stopped and Deidara assumed someone on the ground had killed the shinobi responsible. As he was preparing another bird, Konan landed in front of him. Large paper angel wings attached to her back.

"Pein would like me to inform you," she paused. "Get off that infernal creation before you get yourself and everyone else killed."

"I'm not blowing anything up if it's near an Akatsuki un!" Deidara cried out in protest.

"You're one of the biggest targets around Deidara. You're the only person in the sky. People are focusing on you." Konan kept her balance as Deidara swerved the dragon to avoid a cloud of exploding kunai. She gave him a pointed look.

"Fine. Ruin my creativity un." Deidara commanded the dragon to the ground and jumped off. Konan turned herself into paper and floated away but not before slicing a shinobi into a thousand pieces. Deidara grimaced at the bloody attack. Konan may be beautiful but she was not to be messed with. She was the only ninja in existence that could probably challenge Pein. Deidara returned the dragon to clay form and sent out a string of clay to attach to the blobs of clay laying around. Using a technique he may have borrowed from Sasori, the blonde sent chakra down the clay. The blobs turned into sculptures and Deidara controlled them to attack the shinobi who were racing towards him. With a giddy smile, Deidara spotted Kakashi amongst the shinobi. "Well, this is better un."

* * *

**Baku Suishouh- Bursting Water Collision Waves. **

**Suiton Kakuhan- Water Whip**.

**Goshokuzame- Five Eating Sharks**.

**Magen Jubaku Satsu- Demonic Illusion Tree Binding Death  
**

**Magen Kyouten Chiten- Demonic Illusion Mirror Heaven And Earth Change**

**Bunshin Bakuha- Exploding Clone**

**Karasu Bunshin- Crow Clone**

**Kami Metsukai Hakkyou- Paper Angel Insanity **(This is my own jutsu, Konan doesn't seem to have many jutsu at all so I made it up. It's similar to Haku's crystal ice mirror. Only she starts it off with six Kami Bunshin in a circle around the opponent, they then turn into paper and begin to spin around the opponent. Konan stands outside the circle and throws Kami Shuriken at the opponent and when the opponent tries to escape the circle Konan then encloses it into a dome. She can confuse the opponent and kill them by entering the circle and attacking them. The opponent can't leave the circle but when Konan steps into the paper it swallows her up. She can also kill the opponent by a well aimed weapon from the outside of the dome.)

**Kami shuriken- Paper shuriken **

**Kami Bunshin- Paper Clone**

**Kami Sanketsu- Paper Suffaction **(This is also my own, it's an add on to Kami Mesukai Hakkyou. She make's the dome press down on the victim until they suffocate. She adds cranes into the dome to create more confusion and panic.)


	20. Just Another Marionette

**AN: I believe this is the longest chapter so far. I'm not sure if my idea for the Jinchuuriki works but I tried to use something different. Also, apparently Sasori is only 2cms shorter than Deidara so disregard anything I've written about his height. I prefer Sasori to be around the same height as Deidara.  
**

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Deidara attacked the incoming shinobi with his clay string controlled sculptures. As the shinobi cut the clay art work into smaller pieces, Deidara exploded them with a gleeful grin. To be able to use his artwork without limitations was truly amazing. Deidara could see the bonus of using puppets. He was able to stay at a distance whilst controlling the clay sculptures with quick flicks of his fingers. Sasori would have a fit to see his puppet style jutsu turned into Deidara's idea of art. Fleeting. The blue eyed Akatsuki nin looked around. He was standing alone amongst rubble from buildings. Everything was covered in a fine spray of blood. Something wasn't right. Kakashi was no longer anywhere to be seen and Deidara was positive he didn't kill the copy nin in his explosions. A hand wrapped around Deidara's ankle and pulled him into the earth. Kakashi had used his Shinjuu Zanshu jutsu on him.

"Did you really think that would work un?" Deidara asked as Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground. "katsu." Deidara exploded into clay. Kakashi was prepared. He had copied Deidara's nendo bunshin much to Deidara's disgust. "You couldn't hope to comprehend what it takes to create real art un." Deidara landed in front of Kakashi. "The sharingan is a abomination to true art. You disgust me un." Deidara spat out. The blonde Akatsuki nin swung his fist at Kakashi who dodged it with lighting speed and retaliated with his own fist. The Copy nin's fist landed against Deidara's ribs. He grunted and avoided Kakashi's next attacks, returning the punches and kicks with all his strength.

"Your arm just isn't the same is it Deidara?" Kakashi goaded.

"Fuck you un!" Deidara was itching to create his artwork but Kakashi wouldn't give him a chance to reach for his clay. Deidara was struggling to keep up his blocks. Kakashi struck Deidara in the stomach and sent the Akatsuki nin into a large pile of wood and concrete. Deidara couldn't stop the inevitable crash between him and the chunks of a previous building but he did lessen the effects by curling his body up. It still hurt like hell though. Deidara was back on his feet and jumped into the air as Kakashi's chidori just missed him. The blonde took his chance to shove a hand into his clay pouch. Kakashi was already in the air after him. Deidara used his other hand to clutch a kunai to defend himself. The Copy nin was unrelenting. His one sharingan eye was reading Deidara's every move. The blonde wanted to rip it out.

Kakashi, despite knowing over a thousand jutsus, stuck to using raiton jutsus. The lighting attacks were highly effective against Deidara's doton element type. Deidara was getting agitated. He couldn't focus an attack, create his artwork and hold Kakashi off at the same time. His clones were useless because Kakashi kept neutralizing them with his Ration Kage Bunshin. Deidara was only able to rely on his taijutsu because all his ninjutsu were doton attacks or his artwork. Using taijutsu against someone with the sharingan, even if only in one eye, was a losing battle. No matter what the blonde did, Kakashi could read it. Deidara was beginning to realize that this was a fight he may not get out of alive. Rather than continuing to create his bird, Deidara's hand-mouth spat out the clay and formed another string. Searching for any remaining clay. He was successful in creating another two sculptures. Deidara attacked Kakashi with these and tried to put distance between himself and the Copy nin. Kakashi obliterated his sculptures in seconds.

"You have mutilated my art, brat." Sasori ground out in annoyance in Hiruko's rough voice.

"Sasori Danna un!" Deidara jumped over to his partner in relief.

"I told you, Kakashi is mine." Sasori swished his tail towards Deidara. "You really test my patience."

"I didn't find him, he found me un."

"Hn. You will lose if you continue this fight Deidara." Sasori looked up at his partner. His scorpion tail deflected Kakashi's incoming attack. "Can you walk away from this?"

"I don't like to leave things unfinished un." Deidara sighed heavily, "why do you want him so badly anyway un?"

"Didn't you know?" Sasori stared into Kakashi's eyes. "His father murdered my parents."

"I guess he's yours then. Do you want me to stay with you un?" Deidara relaxed his stance.

"No. I don't want you to get excited and blow him up. I want his body. You can go. Don't get yourself killed brat." Sasori didn't sound concerned but his words said otherwise. It was hard to tell with Hiruko's imposing tone.

"Well, I'm off then." Deidara's hand then reached out and touched Hiruko's face. The blonde pulled his hand back like he'd been scalded. "Don't die un." Deidara then threw a small bird in front of him, with a swift hand sign it grew in size and Deidara climbed onto and flew up into the sky. Kakashi shot after the blonde, the Copy nin tried to avoid Sasori but Hiruko's tail was faster. The silver tail flicked him back into the earth.

"I'm your opponent now." Sasori stated.

"Akasuna No Sasori." Kakashi focused his sharingan onto Sasori with deadly intent.

"Hatake Kakashi. It really is an honor." Sasori said with dripping sarcasm.

"This is as far as you go."

"Is that meant to be a threat?" Sasori sent his tail after Kakashi, "because, I'm not impressed." Sasori stopped talking after that. His impatience was growing. He just wanted to be back at the base working on creating Kakashi's body into his latest puppet. Sasori didn't doubt his abilities to win this fight. Sure, Deidara was getting overwhelmed by the fight but Deidara was an idiot. Kakashi had the upper hand in every way. His raiton affinity was the downfall for all doton users. Deidara's supposed artwork was also not going to cut it against raiton. The brat may have had a chance with his taijutsu but against Kakashi's sharingan it was hopeless. Sasori had to hand it to Deidara, if the blonde was going to pick an impossible fight, he really made sure it was impossible in every way.

Sasori swatted Kakashi away again, this time it was only a kage bunshin. Sasori wouldn't let the Copy nin touch him. Kakashi began to summon more bunshin and each bunshin formed the chidori. The multiply Kakashi's raced towards Sasori, the lighting attack was ripping apart the ground. It irritated Sasori's ears. He wondered idly if after he turned Kakashi into a puppet, if he would still be able to use the sharingan. It was a hopeful thought. The ten chidori's slammed into Hiruko. It would have blown him apart. If it wasn't a suna bunshin. The bunshin disintegrated into sand. Sasori, burst out of the ground. The ex-Suna nin was trying to decide the best way to keep Kakashi's body undamaged when the Copy nin summoned his nine ninja hounds. Great, Sasori hated dogs. They had a tendency to cock their legs in unwanted places. Mainly, against inanimate objects that happened to be Sasori's art. The dogs growled at him. Sasori continued to be unimpressed. They leapt at him, barking, snarling and their teeth clacking together noisily. This was all so time consuming.

Hiruko's scorpion tail flicked irritably like an agitated cat and then pierced the largest hound through the chest, the dog yelped out in pain and Sasori flung it into a building. He could hear it's bones snap. The other dogs were even more riled up now. Sasori contemplated turning them into puppets but quickly passed off the thought, it would be a waste of time. The dogs had begun to circle him, snapping at his cloak. Kakashi didn't seem to be giving them any commands but he was however forming a hand sign. Sasori struck out at another dog. The dogs had learnt to avoid the tail. It jumped out of the way. Sasori only just caught the sound of Kakashi calling out a jutsu over the snarls of the dogs. It was Katon Ryuuka. A large flame wall rushed towards Sasori. The dogs disappeared, they had been dismissed. Sasori tried to leap out of the way only to find he was trapped by wires. He hadn't notice it. How careless. Sasori grunted in annoyance and abandoned Hiruko. His body flashed out of the way of the flame wall. After the flames died out, Sasori saw Hiruko's damaged body. It was smoldering and black. He was severely annoyed but his face remained impassive.

"You should have died back in the River Country." Kakashi formed another jutsu. This time lighting shaped wolves appeared.

"Art is eternal, I can't die. You will be eternal when I'm done with you." Sasori summoned the Sandaime Kazekage. The wolves charged and Sasori deflected them with Satetsu Kesshuu. "Have you ever wondered if you failed at teaching, Kakashi?" Sasori asked cruelly.

"It's the misguided actions of outside interference that causes problems. Not the students and not the Sensei's."

"Possibly, but were Itachi's actions wrong? Didn't his orders come from the Village itself? Surely you know about that Kakashi." As impatient as Sasori was, as he wouldn't be able to cause Kakashi too much bodily harm, he'd have to settle for an alternative. Gloating about the deaths and betrayal of his students was as good as any.

"The Sandaime opposed it. It came from Danzou and the Elders." Kakashi defended.

"So that makes it all right then? Did you know Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked with faux interest.

"You're lying. Sasuke lives to avenge his clan and kill his brother. In case you haven't realized, Itachi is in Akatsuki." Kakashi looked at Sasori like he was an idiot.

"After Sasuke killed Orochimaru, the Leader took an interest. Sasuke knows the truth. He no longer wishes to kill Itachi. His goal his to crush Konaha. Ironic?" Sasori chuckled darkly. "I think it is, your village had Itachi destroy the Uchiha clan due to fear of an uprising. I'm guessing they didn't see this coming."

"Naruto will stop him. Sasuke will do the right thing."

"Oh. I see. I was sure that Sasuke just brought Naruto down and he's now restrained in one of our hideouts." Sasori pretended to look confused.

"Akatsuki is a vile abuse of ninja power." Kakashi spat out and turned to escape so he could alert someone of Naruto's capture.

"I'm not done with you." Sasori sent the Sandaime Kazekage after Kakashi who had no choice but to defend himself and fall back into battle. Sasori blocked Kakashi's every attack with the Sandaime's unique sand. Sasori was done with the fight. He wanted it over. There were still more Konaha shinobi he had an interest in. If he didn't find them soon, their bodies would be mangled. Sasori used an attack similar to Gaara's Sabaku Sousou. It encased Kakashi in the black sand and crushed down on him, instead of raining blood after the sand dispersed, all the remained was filings of wood. Kakashi had used Kawarimi jutsu. Sasori smirked and struck a kunai behind him. It sunk into the real Kakashi's gut. Sliding in easily. Sasori ripped it out and turned around. "Predictable." Sasori muttered out softly and held the kunai up. Blood ran down the blade, mixing with a poison. The poison shut down Kakashi's internal organs quickly, his blood ran dry. Kakashi collapsed onto the ground. Sasori pulled out a scroll and sealed the body in it.

Sasori looked at Hiruko with disdain. It would takes months to fix the damaged puppet. He sealed Hiruko back away. Perhaps he could find another defense puppet in Konaha. Having two would be handy for situations such as this. It was a intriguing thought and Sasori ran through his memory of Konaha nin. The most likely candidates would be Tenzou, a member on ANBU who used mokuton jutsu, Sarutobi Asuma or a member of the Akamichi clan. The Akamichi clan's large build would mean less work and more space but he preferred the jutsu of Tenzou and he liked the idea of using Sarutobi Asuma purely for the sake he was connected to the Sandaime Hokage. Sasori felt disappointment of not having the chance to add the Sandaime Hokage to his collection. He could settle for the Gondaime as his second best offense puppet and use Tenzou as his second best defense body. Tenzou, though not actually related to the Shodai did share his DNA and the Shodai was related to the Gondaime so he'd still have his connection. Until he could decide, Sasori would collect the bodies of all them. That is, if none of them have already been destroyed. It was likely the Gondaime would be fighting Pein and it was even more likely she already had damaging wounds.

The red haired male felt unease been in such a large scale fight and not having Hiruko's body to hide him. It was highly demeaning to have ignorant pre-teens pick him out to fight because he looked young. The squad of children that cornered him now had their viscera decorating the buildings. The last one he killed claimed that he was the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. Sasori contemplated keeping his body but in the end ripped out the child's heart and squeezed the beating life out of it. It was rather Hidan-like of him but it was an interesting feeling to hold the bloody muscle. Sasori continued wandering the streets, taking out any shinobi that happened on his path. He was nearing the center of Konaha.

A squad landed in front of him and Sasori was rather happy with it. Sarutobi Asuma and his old students. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanichi Ino and Akamichi Choji. That was two bodies he wanted. Nara whilst being highly intelligent, wouldn't be much use dead. Though his shadow jutsu could be useful to trap enemies. The kunoichi wouldn't serve any purpose for Sasori at all but if he was going to get the three males he may as well complete the set. He didn't like to leave things unfinished and uncompleted.

Sasori summoned four puppets. One was for offense, one for defense and the other two had jutsu's similar to Nara's that would work to immobilize the squad. He re-arranged the puppets positions. The defense puppet would be guarding Sasori against any attacks. It had the ability to deflect any jutsu that neared it. As long as Sasori kept the puppet close, no jutsus would be able to reach him. Taijutsu attacks would still be able to be used but he could block them. His offense puppet excelled in taijutsu, he was good to use in a situation when Sasori didn't know the element types of his opponents. The two ninja's that he would use to try and trap the squad were both kunoichis. The first one used to be a Kiri nin. She could use water molecules in the air and then freeze them around the body of the enemy, effectively freezing in place. The other kunoichi was from his brat's ex village. Iwagakure. The kunoichi was adept at making the earth twist into rope and wrap around the enemies bristled in annoyance as he realized he'd referred to Deidara as 'his brat.'

Small drops of rain had begun to fall over Konaha, the sky was still relatively blue. Sasori had no doubt that the rain was Pein's doing. The Leader was ensuring the status of all his members. The rain disappeared quickly, either Pein didn't have the chakra to keep the rain falling or he was going to check on his members every so often. Sasori didn't really care but it was almost reassuring to know Pein was vested in their well-being. Then again, he could have been checking to see how many Konaha shinobi were left. Sasori wasn't sure and he was going to dwell on it. His fingers twitched and his puppets flew into action. The offense puppet headed straight towards the squad whilst the two kunoichi puppets flanked the squad. The offense puppet engaged all four of them in taijutsu but it was obvious that Sasori needed to move quicker before Nara began analyzing his technique.

The Kiri kunoichi was standing still, she didn't form any hand signs but Sasori was controlling her to seek out the water molecules and surround them around the genius of the squad. The second kunoichi lashed ropes around Choji, the large male burst out of the rocky ropes with ease. She tried again this time with re-enforced ropes. Choji had more difficulty to free himself. Asuma cut the ropes with a weapon imbued with wind. The Kiri nin finally made a hand sign and the molecules around Shikamaru froze. The genius froze in place. Ino screamed out for him, capturing the attentions of Choji and Asuma. Using their distraction, the Iwa kunoichi wrapped her earth ropes around Choji and then launched poisoned senbon at the large male. Ino span around and deflected most of them away from Choji who still hadn't freed himself. Two senbon met their mark however. They sunk into the soft fat of Choji's stomach. Within seconds the large male began to keel to the ground.

Asuma turned his attacks to Sasori but the defense puppet merely deflected the wind jutsu off to the side harmlessly. Well it wasn't causing Sasori any harm but much to his amusement, the powerful wind had caught a squad that was coming to back up the diminishing squad of Asuma's. They were flung into a building, their bones crunching like leaves under foot. Sasori tried to remember what Ino's jutsu was. The blonde girl focused on the Kiri nin and formed a sign Sasori didn't recognize. He remembered now, mind transfer. Sasori wondered what would happen when Ino tried to transfer her mind into the Kiri puppet. Asuma shouted out to warn her but it was too late. Sasori was disappointed, there was no difference as far as he could tell. The Kiri puppet was still in his control. Ino's mind hadn't returned to her body though. Sasori didn't have time to think about it though, he focused his offense puppet on Asuma. The Konaha nin had been fooled into a false sense of security. As far as he was concerned, the puppet had no other moves than taijutsu. Sasori triggered the puppet's weapon compartment. It opened his mouth far more wide than a normal human, the hinged jaw allowed this. A barrage of poison senbon shot out, Asuma avoided some but not all of them. Asuma fell to the ground, he was dead before he hit the earth.

Sasori sealed the three male's bodies into scrolls then walked over to Ino's body. The girl was still alive but her mind still hadn't returned. Sasori attached his chakra strings to her body and made it stand up. He dismissed the puppets except for the Kiri nin. Sasori looked into her eyes and much to his twisted amusement, the eyes moved to look at him. It wasn't his doing. The stupid girl had got herself caught in the puppet's dead mind. Sasori held up a kunai and then commanded Ino's soulless body to him. Ino's eyes looked panicked. Sasori slit her throat. The body and mind of Ino died quickly. He dismissed the Kiri puppet and sealed Ino's body. The rain had started up again, this time Pein contacted Sasori. _'Lend me your chakra.' _Sasori assumed every member got this request. Leader wasn't to be ignored, Sasori allowed Pein to connect to his chakra. Sasori felt a slight drain but it was only very slight. It wouldn't be a hindrance. Much to Sasori's dull amazement, he felt all the full members of Akatsuki's chakra. The one he most attuned to was Deidara's explosive chakra. Sasori didn't know how, but he knew that Tobi was badly injured. His energetic chakra was faded. No one else seemed injured but all the chakra's were depleting. '_Shut out all the chakra signatures except for your partners.'_ Pein's voice floated around his head. Sasori focused on Deidara's chakra and let all the others fade away. Sasori was impressed by Pein's jutsu, it meant even though the Akatsuki members were separated, they could come to their partners aid if needed. Sasori knew that Deidara had injuries and his chakra was nearing half depleted but other than that, the blonde was fine.

The scorpion turned to face a group of at least twenty shinobi. He scanned the group and found no shinobi that stood out to him. He summoned one puppet. It was his best puppet to take on large amounts of shinobi. He shifted his fingers and the puppet's chest opened and sent out kunai, senbon and shuriken. The weapons were also poisoned. The weapons slammed into the bodies of the shinobi. Six shinobi were brought down by the poisoned weapons. The other fourteen had avoided the weapons or used bunshins. He summoned the defense puppet he was using before. He controlled the other puppet to extend another four arms from its abdomen. It then summon six katana and Sasori sent it to fight. The puppet took down another six shinobi. Once Sasori had the puppet in the middle of the remaining shinobi, he moved his fingers again and the puppet froze, holes appeared all over its body and poison mist surrounded them. They choked on the mist and clutched their throats. They hit the ground with their fallen comrades. Sasori walked off without a second glance.

Sasori came to a sudden stop. A feeling of panic swept through him briefly. Deidara's chakra just dropped abnormally fast. Sasori focused on the faint signature and began to follow it. It was almost like there was an invisible string attached between Deidara and him. Sasori didn't pause to consider the eligibility of the shinobi he killed. They were only nuisances that stood in the way. He removed their existence without any thought. The signature chakra was closer now. Sasori glanced around briefly. Deidara was forced against a building, wood came out of the building and wrapped around his body tightly. A group of five shinobi surrounded him. Sasori couldn't see any injuries from this distance. He stalked closer, making sure he didn't give away his position. Tenzou was the one who had trapped Deidara. Sasori only recognized one of the other ninja. Hyuuga Neji. That would explain Deidara's drop in chakra. The Hyuuga would have cut it off. Sasori summoned a long distance puppet. It was adept at shooting out weapons and covering long distances. Before Sasori got a chance to use his puppet, Neji's eyes honed in on him. Sasori internally sighed and summoned another three puppets. His defense puppet, his taijutsu offense puppet and a katon user offense puppet.

The long distance puppet shot out a cloud of weapons. Two shinobi were struck and they fell to the ground in agonizing pain. He dismissed the puppet and brought the defense puppet in front of him. The offense puppets were on either side of him as he closed in on the three remaining shinobi. Tenzou, Hyuuga and a horribly dressed male. "You should have left the brat alone." Sasori drawled out.

"He killed TenTen. I won't let him get away with it!" The male dressed entirely in green spandex shouted out. That's right, Deidara went even more homicidal than usual and tried to kill everyone one in sight. Sasori hadn't gotten a good look at the damage, he knew Deidara killed Chiyo but he wasn't positive about any other deaths.

"This is his destiny. He will die here." Neji said coolly. The Hyuuga's lavender eyes glanced at Deidara. Sasori looked too, the blonde was in bad shape. Blood was covering him but Sasori didn't know if it was his or his previous victims. Blood pooled below him. Sasori assumed that at least some of the blood was Deidara's because it was dripping off him, meaning he had an open wound somewhere. Deidara's one blue eye was hazy and unfocused.

"Danna un?" Deidara's speech was slightly slurred.

"I'm here, brat." Sasori reassured gruffly, then he turned to face Tenzou, his face unmasked with rage. Sasori jumped back, bringing his defense puppet with him. He attacked Neji and the other shinobi with the taijutsu puppet. The green dressed male turned out to only use taijutsu. He had to keep his puppet away from any attacks that Neji was trying to deliver. The katon puppet was breathing hot flames at Tenzou, the mokuton jutsu was useless against the powerful katon. The fire burnt through the wood with ease. Sasori used his puppet to force Tenzou away from the other two Konaha nin. The ANBU member was a good fighter but Sasori was better. Every time Tenzou succeeded in trapping the katon puppet, it simply burnt the wooden prison into ash. Sasori activated a compartment inside the katon puppet's mouth. This time, when it breathed out it's fiery rage, a poison mist was added into the fire. It burnt through Tenzou's wood and slightly singed his hair as he avoided it. It was enough though, the poison entered through any openings it could find. It would take a few minutes before it started working but Sasori no longer focused his attack on Tenzou, he was now just keeping the shinobi separated from the other two and ensuring he wouldn't attack Sasori's actual body.

The two Konaha nin were still trying to take down Sasori's taijutsu puppet. He decided he wanted to keep both their bodies as well. He was intrigued to see whether the byakugan would still be activated in a puppet. The taijutsu nin was rather skilled but Sasori wouldn't add him to his fighting collection, he would be a handy training tool if needed. Once again, Sasori had lulled the nin into a false sense of security. They both seemed sure the puppet was only capable of taijutsu. Sasori let the hinged jaw drop open and an onslaught of weapons shot out, the puppet's head span all the way around, the weapons had 360 degree range. The taijutsu user was struck down but Neji had switched himself with a clone. The Hyuuga looked enraged as his comrade fell to the ground, the anger increased when he realized Tenzou was no longer fighting, the poison had finally taken a hold. Sasori glanced at Deidara, the wood holding him in place vanished. Sasori used shunshin jutsu to catch Deidara before he hit the earth and aggravated his wounds. Sasori, with unusual caring, made sure Deidara was fully on the ground before standing up and facing Neji's wraith.

The Hyuuga smashed his taijutsu offense puppet apart just by slapping his palms against various points of the puppet. Sasori grunted in annoyance and brought his katon puppet over. Sasori made Neji dodge the fire over and over whilst Sasori slowly and carefully closed in on Neji. The action was noticed though, the byakugan had picked up Sasori's movements. The scorpion grabbed a katana from the defense puppet an jumped at Neji, his katon puppet switched to taijutsu and with his defense puppet taking all the blows. Sasori stabbed the katana straight through Neji's chest. The Hyuuga stared blankly at Sasori then fell backwards. Sasori lent over Neji and then swore. His pale lavender eyes melted. Obviously measures had been taken to ensure no one stole the eyes. Sasori dismissed his puppets and returned to Deidara.

"Where are you injured brat?" Sasori asked, he wasn't going to waste his time searching Deidara for wounds.

"He blocked my chakra un..." Deidara said feebly.

"I realize that, but you're injured." Sasori pushed.

"Am I un?" Deidara then laughed.

"You're testing my patience brat."

"The one with all the wood put a hole in me un." Deidara finally declared, the blonde shifted his cloak and Sasori could see a large hole in Deidara's stomach. It was oozing blood. Sasori wasn't positive if he could fix it.

"Hold still Deidara." Sasori placed his hand over the wound and using the basic medic jutsu he learnt, began to seal the wound. He couldn't reattach all the tissue and muscle together but he succeeded in closing the wound and stemmed the bleeding. Sasori didn't bother asking Deidara if he had anymore injuries, the blood was in a blood-loss stupor. Sasori moved his hand over Deidara's body and found several broken ribs, he healed them together but didn't properly fix them. Deidara's chakra flared suddenly. The block was gone. Deidara looked slightly more aware of what was going on. "Do you have any more pressing injuries?" Sasori asked, his hand still hovering above Deidara's ribs. To Sasori's surprise, Deidara brought his hand up and grabbed Sasori's pale one. The blonde held it tightly and then he sat up.

"I think I'm fine for now un." Deidara said, his voice was clearer now. Deidara still held Sasori's hand.

"Don't strain yourself, I couldn't heal your injuries fully." Sasori warned and stood up, he prepared to let his hand slide out of Deidara's but the brat stood up with him and kept hold of Sasori's hand.

"Thank you Danna un." Deidara looked slightly sheepish, "you didn't have to come help me un."

"I only did it because Leader would have been unimpressed if I let you die." Sasori lied, and he was pretty sure Deidara knew that.

"But still, thank you un." Deidara pressed his lips against Sasori in a soft kiss. It was only a peck and Deidara removed his lips quickly, and stepped away from Sasori, releasing the scorpion's hands. Sasori wasn't even sure if Deidara had actually kissed him, it had been so soft and quick. Sasori concluded that Deidara must have kissed him because he would never imagine the blonde kissing him. "Well, seal your bodies up and let's go un."

"Hn." Sasori grunted in reply and sealed Tenzou's body. He didn't bother with Neji or the green spandex ninja. His interest was lost when Neji's eyes melted and he was feeling impatient about creating a puppet out of the other one. It would be a waste of time as he wouldn't use it often and he had more important bodies to deal with. _'Come to the Hokage's tower.'_ Came Pein's order. Sasori looked at Deidara and confirmed that they both got the same message. They both set off to the tower and passed countless bodies and destruction, however, no shinobi stood in their way as they swiftly moved towards the tower. The reason for this was clear once they neared the tower. It seemed they were the last to arrive. The remaining Konaha shinobi crowded around the tower. On the top of the tower were the members of Akatsuki along with Tsunade, Danzou and close to twenty ANBU guards. Deidara and Sasori took their place on the roof. Pein acknowledged them with a glance and a nod but didn't say anything. Pein was standing in front of all the members. Two of his bodies were flanking the Akatsuki members and the other three stood at the back. Konan was just behind him, it was clear they were equals but Pein's intentions were to protect her by having her stand slightly behind him. The rest of the Akatsuki members minus two were in the middle of the Six Paths of Pein.

"Where's Zetsu and Tobi un?" Deidara asked Hidan softly.

"Tobi's dead. Zetsu is dealing with the body." Hidan said bluntly.

"Oh...un." Deidara looked down quietly, not sure whether to be upset or relived. Sasori twitched his hand and moved it along Deidara's. It was a ghost of a touch and Deidara wasn't sure whether Sasori had some kind of hand spasm or it was meant to be a comforting gesture. Deidara looked back up as Pein was speaking.

"Surrender. It is clear you will not win to us." His voice was full of confidence. "Submit to us."

"Konaha will never submit to you, we would soon die than become puppets to your evil." Danzou spat out with anger.

"You would sooner die? What about the civilians? The shinobi that don't want to die?"

"Danzou, stand now. You have no part in this." Tsunade snapped out.

"Idiotic woman, you are Konaha's downfall."

"I won't have my people put to death for pride."

"Wise choice. We will cease our attack if you surrender. You have no chance left." Pein said coolly, his eyes glinting.

"I have one condition to our surrender." Tsunade looked Pein in the eye. "You will never go after Naruto."

"It is too late for that condition. Sasuke." Pein called out, a ripple of whisper came from all the Konaha ninja. They had heard rumors Sasuke was amongst the attack but they didn't believe it.

"Naruto has already been captured, by me." Sasuke landed softly besides Pein.

"Uchiha Sasuke? What is the meaning of this?" Danzou looked unbelievably angry.

"You should never have given that order to my brother. It was your death sentence." Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson.

"Be quite Danzou! Sasuke, I'm sorry you had to find out about this. It should never have happened."

"You're sorry that I stopped trying to kill my brother? My only family left thanks to Konaha?" Sasuke's voice was quiet but it was filled with obvious hate.

"Sasuke, enough." Itachi stepped forward and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. It was their first contact since their last fight years ago. Sasuke stayed quiet, the younger Uchiha moved backwards slightly. Itachi didn't flinch at the contact.

"Sai! Capture Sasuke at once. He is a traitor to this village!" Danzou ordered irrationally. Sai stepped out from the ANBU root guard and Pein gave him a discrete signal. Sai walked past Danzou and with movements that were so quick only the keenest eye would have seen, Sai pulled his short sword out of it's sheath and buried in Danzou's heart. As the tyrant hit the ground, the ANBU moved to bring Sai down. The pale teenager jumped out of the way and joined Pein.

"Why would you betray Konaha?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"I was never allowed to form bonds with anyone." Sai looked over to Itachi, "yet, when Itachi was still in the village he used to show me kindness. I guess it was easy to betray the people who turned me into an emotionless killer." Sai's voice held no emotion as he stated this.

"You are ignorant to people's pain. Only by bringing Konaha to it's knee will you begin to see the affect of war. You always brought your fights to Rain's lands. You left behind destroyed land. It was no concern to any of you, the people you left behind without a home. Orphans and widows. You never spared any of us. Now, you will understand true pain as your Village is destroyed and your people killed. And then only after you experience true pain, can we stride for true peace. A world without war." Pein's voice gained the utmost attention from every single person. All eyes fell on him. Pein gave his speech to all of Konaha and then his ringed eyes met Tsunade's again. "Will you surrender?"

"What are your conditions?" Tsunade said despairingly, she didn't want to be forced into this but it was going to be the only way to spare the lives of her people. She would work on plans to free them from Akatsuki's control later.

"You will no longer be Hokage. I will place someone in charge I think suitable. The Daimyo has already been replaced. If I hear a single whisper about war or betrayal. You will be destroyed without any hesitations."

"Is this really Akatsuki's great plan? To take over the shinobi villages just to end all war?" Tsunade looked at Pein in shock and confusion.

"I will end the power struggle between the five great nations. Akatsuki will be the only power. It will be the end of suffering."

"I surrender Konaha." Tsunade ignored the cries of her people.

"Itachi, step forward." Pein ordered. The Uchiha stepped forward until he was level with Pein. "You will be in charge of Konaha." This statement sent more waves of whispered speech amongst the shinobi.

"Help the injured. Remove the dead and then begin repairs." Itachi ordered out, his voice carrying down to all the shinobi. They looked confused and unsure. "Now." Itachi's eyes flashed warningly. The shinobi hurried into action.

"I do not understand Akatsuki's motives. There must have been a better way to create peace." Tsunade was still in a state of shock.

"When you find it, let me know." Pein's face was still impassive, almost bored by the whole ordeal. "Tsunade, I require that you heal some of my members. Deidara, Kisame, Suigetsu come forward. Hidan do you want to be healed?" Pein looked over at the Jashinist who had several gaping wounds. The Jashinist grinned.

"Hell fucking no." Hidan licked his lips.

"I'm not one of your members. Don't order me around." Suigetsu placed his hands on his hips. His shoulder was layed open to the bone, dried blood plastered against his arm.

"Suigetsu, do as he says. You're injured and need healing." Sasuke stared into Suigetsu's defying violet ones. Eventually Suigetsu's gaze wavered.

"I'm fine un." Deidara didn't want to leave Sasori's side.

"Brat, you're not fine. I couldn't fully heal your wounds." Sasori looked annoyed.

"Why can't Leader do it un." Deidara whined insecurely.

"Deidara, I am not an expert healer." Pein looked at Deidara with amusement, "Sasori, hold his hand would you?"

"Fuck you both un." Deidara pouted, some how he managed to look pissed off and deadly at the same time.

"I swear to Kami, if you don't go up there right now Deidara." Konan spun on her feet and stared Deidara down.

"Alright un..." Deidara began to walk over to Tsunade who was healing Kisame. She looked sour at healing Akatsuki instead of her own people. "Are you okay Kisame un?" Deidara dropped down by his side.

"Of course Dei, just had a run in with Konaha's green beast. Could you believe it? He didn't even remember me. This is the third time I've fought him. Well at least there won't be a fourth." Kisame chuckled and then grunted as Tsunade forced her chakra painfully into him.

"Yeah, I got my chakra cut off by a Hyuuga then stabbed in the gut by some wood un." Deidara grumbled. "Kakashi broke a few of my ribs too un."

"Trust you to go up against all the shinobi with kekki genkai or some powerful jutsu." Kisame pushed Deidara in the side and received an annoyed glare from Tsunade. "Did you kill 'em?"

"Sasori did." Deidara mumbled somewhat upset. "He always steals my glory un."

"I could have left you for dead brat." Sasori had walked over to make sure Deidara behaved himself.

"You killed them for your own selfish purposes! You just want to use their bodies un." Deidara looked away from Sasori, "you don't really care about me un."

"If you want me to keep healing you and not stop your heart I suggest you stop talking about the people you killed. They were my friends and comrades." Tsunade snapped out, her face full of anguish.

"Don't threaten my members." Pein said threateningly.

"You're fine. I've healed your bones and mended the hole in your lung from the punctured rib." Tsunade informed Kisame, ignoring Pein's threat. The blue man stood and stretched.

"That feels better." Kisame wandered over to Itachi.

"Stay still." Tsunade ordered Deidara who stuck his tongue out childishly. "This healing job was very rushed. It's lucky you haven't bled out yet. Or unlucky." Tsunade began to fix up Sasori's healing attempts.

"Don't insult Sasori Danna un." The blonde up at Sasori who stood quietly. "I bet he'd love to have your body un." Deidara grinned cruelly.

"Cut it out brat." Sasori then paused, "if I didn't care for you, I would have left you for dead." Sasori went back to Deidara's earlier statement. "The only reason I learnt any healing jutsu was for you."

"What happens now un?" Deidara asked, it seemed like a random question but Sasori knew what he meant.

"I don't know brat. I'm still unsure of my feelings." Sasori said quietly.

"That's not true un." Deidara reached up and grabbed Sasori's hand, he pulled the scorpion to the ground next to him. "You know your feelings, you just don't how to express them un."

"Just shut up Deidara." Sasori didn't want to have this conversation, especially not in their current location. It took him a few minutes to realize their hands were still tightly connected.

"I've fixed the damage." Tsunade informed Deidara. "I'm going to see to my people." Tsunade looked at Pein, daring him to disagree. She left before Pein said anything.

"You realize she's going to betray us un?" Deidara stood up, meeting Pein's gaze with a curious look.

"I'm well aware. It is what I want." Pein looked around, he couldn't see any Konaha ninja but he wanted to be safe. "We will finish this conversation later."

"So, what the fuck are we doing now?" Hidan asked crudely.

"We leave. Itachi and Kisame will remain behind. Keep an eye on things, act like you have no idea they're planning to betray us." Pein then turned to Sasuke and Suigetsu. "What are you plans?"

"Now that Sai killed Danzou for me, I have no intentions to remain in Konaha." Sasuke's eyes flicked over to Suigetsu, "unless you need us. Suigetsu has a sword he wants."

"Do as you wish. I will call for you if I need you." Pein then turned to Sai. "Sai, I want you to remain here with Itachi and Kisame."

"Yeah." Sai began to leave then walked over to Suigetsu. "Is your weapon compensation?"

"Ehh? For what?" Suigetsu then jutted his hip out and placed one hand on it. "No! Fuck you bitch."

"You have to excuse Sai, he has a rare fucking brain condition." Hidan said with annoyance.

"Like what kind?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Sai to try and pick the condition.

"He doesn't have one un." Deidara smirked at Hidan, they both chuckled.

"Let's go Suigetsu." Sasuke began to leave Itachi's side. Sasuke hesitated and turned to Itachi, "take care, brother."

"Take care, foolish little brother." Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. The younger Uchiha had a ghost of a smile. Sasuke walked to Suigetsu and they jumped off the tower. The two teenagers disappeared.

"It's time we leave too." Pein dismissed his five bodies.

The six remaining members left Konaha without delay. They left through the gate. As they returned to Ame, they were quiet. Tobi's death, whilst not a real loss to most, was still a loss to them. Zetsu would be the most affected by this. No one wanted to break the silence. It was hard to miss the smug attitude of them though. With just the Akatsuki they had taken on Konaha, one of the strongest power's in the great nation and forced them into submission within a day. It would strike fear in the other four powerful villages. Sasori was feeling rather accomplished. He'd gotten some excellent new bodies. He couldn't wait to start creating his everlasting art work out of them. Sasori itched with impatience. He wanted to be turning the bodies into puppets now. The six members entered Amegakure and returned to their base. Without a command, they followed Pein to his room. Pein didn't move to hide in the darkness of the room. He closed his eyes and contacted Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu. The three males appeared in their astral form.

"It is regrettable that we have lost a member." Pein looked over to Zetsu, "but we have achieved in capturing the Kyuubi and showing the world the power of Akatsuki."

"What are you plans?" Sasori asked.

"Itachi and Kisame will remain in Konaha for the time being. We will take control of the other villages. When Konaha betrays us, which they will. Then we make them an example."

"Is that the only reason you ceased our attack un?"

"Yes. I have no interest in keeping Konaha alive, they think they're the top power and will continue to do so. Once we have control of the other villages we will make sure they will not betray us by showing them our true power."

"The other villages will be preparing for attacks. It will be harder to bring them into our command." Itachi stated.

"That's true, however. Next time we will have more power."

"Is that to do with the Bijuu?" Kakuzu asked.

"Correct. After we seal the Kyuubi, I will use a jutsu I've created to merge all the Bijuu into a signal massive chakra source. I've been experimenting for years with chakra receivers and I used them with my five other bodies. I've been using the first sealed Bijuu that Konan and myself captured twenty years ago. It has taken years to perfect the jutsu but now Konan and myself are able to draw upon the chakra of the Gobi. I created these chakra receivers. As you can see, I have experimented them on myself and my five other bodies extensively." Pein's piercings glinted.

"Does that mean we have to get fucking piercings?" Hidan looked unimpressed.

"How old are you un?" Deidara's question was completely off-topic and Sasori smacked him up the back of the head.

"No, not exactly. I would rather the chakra receivers hidden on my members. You will have eight flat chakra receivers embedded under your skin, they will be near the eight gates." Pein looked at Deidara in amusement. "I'm thirty five Deidara."

"That's how old you are Danna un!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, earning several sniggers.

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori growled out.

"How do we know the chakra won't kill us? It will be the highest level of concentrated chakra in existence." Kakuzu asked.

"I have picked my members according to their abilities. I have forced you all through various unnoticed tests. I have no doubt that you can all handle and use the chakra with out risk. It will take longer to control it and adjust yourself to it but I am not worried. You don't have to use it, it will only be activated if you wish it to be. However I have no knowledge of what the merged Bijuu's chakra will do to any of us. I will be the first to test it." Pein answered thoroughly. He looked over his weary members, Hidan was swaying on his feet. Deidara looked sickly pale. "We will seal the Kyuubi in a week. For now, rest. Itachi and Kisame, I apologize but you will have to keep working. You are dismissed."

Sasori and Deidara went straight to their room. The blonde collapsed on his bed gratefully. Sasori was eager to start changing Kakashi into a puppet. He summoned the body and pulled out all his tools. Deidara opened his eyes and watched Sasori. The first thing the red haired male did was slice open Kakashi's stomach and gut him. Deidara stood up and ran to the bathroom and began to retch. Sasori muttered a small 'weak.' under his breath. The blonde could blow peoples heads off but was queasy with the sight of guts? Once he hollowed out Kakashi's body, he took the organs out of the room and disposed of them. Sasori entered the room and noted Deidara was still in the bathroom. Sasori walked into the bathroom without knocking. Deidara had his head resting on the edge of the toilet. He looked ashen in colour.

"Take a bath, brat." Sasori then began to run the water into the bath. He stayed in the bathroom silently until the bath was near full. Sasori turned the taps off and looked at Deidara who's blue eye followed Sasori's movements. "Get in the bath and don't drown yourself." Sasori turned to leave.

"Stay with me un." Deidara's voice was weak with exhaustion.

"I need to preserve the body. I will come back soon." Sasori then left. He lied to Deidara, as long as the body was sealed it wouldn't rot. He just didn't want to stay with Deidara in the bathroom. It was too much. Sasori set about the task of changing Kakashi's skin into wood. It was a tedious process because he had to use existing wood and shape it then slide it under the skin. After that was done he had to merge the skin into the wood so it still resembled Kakashi. It would take days or even weeks. Depending on the care Sasori used, for puppets that were less important, there was less effort. Sasori would take the utmost care with Kakashi's body though. Sasori had completed the left arm and then sealed the body away. It had taken him over an hour to do the arm and Deidara had not left the bathroom yet. Sasori entered the bathroom, once again without knocking.

Deidara was out of the bath, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Rather than returning to their room. Deidara was resting against the wall, his eyes closed. Sasori sighed and felt slightly guilty. He walked over to the sleeping blonde and picked him up with ease. As Sasori placed Deidara into his bed, the blonde's hands curled into Sasori's shirt. Sasori tried to free himself but Deidara was adamant. Even in his sleeping form he was a stubborn brat. Sasori weighed up his options and then forced himself not to think. The impassive male found him doing something unexpected. He lay down next to Deidara and allowed the blonde to snuggle into his chest. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara without even thinking. Deidara opened one blue eye.

"Goodnight Danna un." Deidara's voice was heavy with sleep. Sasori thought about bolting, he was sure Deidara had being asleep.

"Go to sleep brat." Sasori found himself saying, rather than fleeing he simply secured his arm tighter around Deidara.

* * *

**Shinjuu Zanshu - Double Suicide Decapitation/ Head Hunter. **

**Nendo Bunshin - Clay clone**

**Ration Kage Bunshin - Lighting shadow clone**

**Suna Bunshin - Sand clone**

**Katon Ryuuka - Dragon Fire technique**

**Satetsu Kesshuu - Iron Sand Joint attacks. It forms large blocks ect and used to crush opponents but technically it should be able to be used as a shield too.**

**Kawarimi - Replacement technique**

**Sabaku Sousou - Sand burial**

**Shunshin - Body flicker**


	21. The Murderer

**AN: There will be three chapters, 'The Murderer' 'The Artist' and 'The Lover.' They will be focused on the building relationship of Sasori and Deidara with small parts of Akatsuki's planning/information, the power of the Bijuu/Pein's jutsu and a earlier original character.  
**

**'noname': As I have never found an official age for Pein, and still haven't, I chose to have him be 35, even if someone can show me proof of his actual age, I won't be changing it because I want him to be 35. Just like I chose to write his name as 'Pein' rather than 'Pain.' Also just to clear things up, there is no Yahiko, Pein's real body in this fanfiction is Yahiko's body/Deva path from the anime. **

**

* * *

**

Deidara was laying sideways on his bed, his head hung off the bed listlessly. His legs rested horizontally against the wall. The week that Pein gave them off seemed great at first, but now, Deidara was bored. Without Itachi to annoy and Tobi's constant chatter. Everything was silent. Three days into their week off and Deidara had meticulously cleaned all his weapons, washed all his clothes, collected and prepared bags of clay and now he huffed a sigh of annoyance. There was nothing to do. Yesterday, Hidan and Deidara had wallpapered Kakuzu's wall with his money. The blonde hadn't seen Hidan since and Kakuzu suggested not so kindly that Deidara doesn't go looking for him. Sasori forbid Deidara from going near the miser. Deidara's blue eye drifted over to Sasori boredly. His bang was off his face as his head hung upside down. Deidara's scope was sitting on his table, he had no need for it at the moment. Deidara didn't even realize his mistake until Sasori's unreadable eyes looked to Deidara's face. The eyes locked onto Deidara's damaged eye. The milky white eye and scar was a hideous opposite to the rest of the blonde's well shaped face. Deidara rolled off the bed quickly, he stared at Sasori challengingly.

"You're just like the rest of them un." Deidara spat out in accusation, he turned to leave but Sasori had already caught his arm.

"I'm not like anyone brat." Sasori's voice wasn't cruel but it still held a warning tone.

"I know I'm hideous, I'm a monster...a freak un." Deidara pulled his arm away from Sasori, "take your best shot. I don't care un."

"You assume I care what you look like. You're wrong. I don't care." Sasori slammed Deidara into the wall with unforgiving vigor. "I didn't care about the scope and I don't care about this. You insecurities piss me off."

"You're full of shit Danna, it's obvious you care about my looks. You wouldn't have an interest in me otherwise. I'm just an obnoxious brat. Right?"

"Stop being so fucking melodramatic Deidara." Sasori had learnt, when Deidara was really angry, he didn't add 'un' to his words. Sasori remembered that he had once accused the blonde of faking his personality.

"Let me go Sasori." Deidara, despite being slightly taller than Sasori, couldn't push the red head off him.

"Not until you admit you're acting stupidly."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." Sasori pushed Deidara's bang out of his scarred eye. "I want you. All of you. Even your obnoxious attitude and ridiculous insecurities."

"You really don't care un?" Deidara's voice lost its bitterness, it was soft, unsure.

"It's a part of who you are." Sasori stepped away from Deidara and allowed him to move away from the wall.

"I'm going to go train un." Deidara left the room without a second glance at Sasori. As he walked through the corridors, his thoughts were all focused on one thing. Sasori. Although Deidara respected and understood that Sasori was severely emotionally stunted, Deidara needed more of a clue as to where they stood. Sasori would allow contact on occasions, other time's he'd tell Deidara to not so politely go away. Deidara was sick of the misguided signals. Sasori had been the one to initiate this whole thing but now he shyed away from it, leaving Deidara to try and figure out what was going on. Sasori had slept in the same bad as him three nights ago. Deidara tried to sleep in Sasori's bed last night and got a fist for the effort. It was emotionally draining. Deidara was however, surprised by Sasori's reaction to his eye. They had been partnered for over three years and Deidara never let Sasori see his ugly reminder of his Father. Deidara had the deeply ingrained fear that anyone who saw it would be disgusted. Sasori really didn't care at all. Deidara reached the door to the outside training yard. Instead of opening it he kept going. Heading up the stairs, coming closer to the heavens. The ex-Iwa nin knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in, Deidara." Pein's voice was calm. Deidara entered the door and stood in front of Pein's desk hesitantly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need something to do un." Deidara wanted to focus his attentions somewhere else.

"I see. Does this have anything to do with Sasori?" Pein smirked slightly at Deidara's discomfort.

"No un." Deidara then changed his answer, knowing it was pointless to lie to Pein. "Yes, just give me something to do un."

"Give him time, let him come to you. Sasori is not adept at emotions nor will he change that anytime soon. Even for you. He's making an effort, don't push him. That will shut him down more." Pein's advice was not delivered cruelly, it was almost reassuring.

"I don't know where I stand with him un." Deidara was unsure why he was talking to the Leader about this.

"To Sasori, you are the most important person in his world. I know you doubt this but Sasori was never any better than Kakuzu with partners. He killed them for things you get away with every day."

"He didn't kill Orochimaru un."

"Orochimaru disgusted Sasori but he left Sasori alone."

"I know he treats me differently to others but he's still cold to me most of the time un."

"Sasori hasn't had any emotional attachments to anyone since he was eight years old and his parents were killed. In three years, you've changed Sasori more than anyone. We are the same age, we've known each other for over half our lives and yet Sasori never showed any kindness, affection or caring to me or anyone in Akatsuki until you."

"Probably because you're an egotistical bastard un." Deidara deadpanned then looked horrified, "I didn't mean that un."

"Yes you did." Pein chuckled. "You just described everyone in Akatsuki though. Don't forget, I will be the Kami of the new world. Only I have the powers to change the world."

"Like I said un." Deidara frowned and added, "if you have the 'powers' then why do you need us un?"

"Even Kami's have help, angels, demons. Whatever you want to call yourselves." Pein shrugged.

"Do you care about us un?"

"When I was younger I didn't particularly care about the well beings of my members but Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu. They've all been me with me for twenty years, Kisame for fifteen years. It's hard not to have some feelings towards them. They all went through partners pretty quickly, no one was compatible with them. It was frustrating but not overly so. In the end I just gave them temporary partners. When Itachi came along ten years ago.I was able to place him with Kisame without problems. I was happy with the addition. I thought Orochimaru would have been the perfect partner for Sasori but it turned out Orochimaru was just using us. I could have kept placing temporary members with Sasori and Kakuzu but I wanted to find permanent members." Pein looked at Deidara who was shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Please un." Deidara hesitated as Pein stood and walked into the darkness, beckoning for Deidara to follow. Pein lead Deidara through a door and into a large room. It was completely opposite to the room Pein addressed them in. A window replaced the wall overlooking Ame, Deidara thought it must have a jutsu on it because he'd never seen the window from outside. Deidara could practically see all of Ame out the window, no towers obstructed the view as this room was the highest place in Ame. The clouds were siting heavily outside. The room was obviously set up to give Pein and his huge ego a more Kami like presence. Deidara could spy a small ledge, no doubt Pein spent a lot of time out there. Now that he thought it about, his scope often picked up movement from the ledge and he'd seen Konan and her angel wings fly off the ledge.

The room was bathed in light and it had a large cream coloured couch that faced the window. A small mahogany table sat in front of it. An origami rose sat in the middle of the table. Various shelves lined the walls with books and more origami. Behind the couch was a dining table with two matching chairs. Deidara counted four doors. The one they entered through and three others. One door was open half way and Deidara noted it to be a bedroom. He guessed the other doors to be the kitchen and bathroom. It was all so normal that Deidara felt like he didn't belong in this private sanctuary.

"You're the only person to see our room. I hope you keep this quiet." Pein's threat was clear.

"Of course un." Deidara continued to look around. He spied a shelf with various photos. Deidara inspected them closely. Pein and Konan sat with a small dog, the dog was licking Pein up the side of the face. Pein and Konan seemed amused by this. The two children perhaps only ten looked sickly thin. Their hair hung lank around their sunken faces. Despite this, they seemed happy in each others presence. The older they got, the more somber their photos were. The dog was only in one. "You had a dog? I really didn't expect any of this un."

"What were you expecting? A dungeon? Torture devices hanging off the walls?" Pein looked amused. "His name was Chibi, when I was an orphan he used to be my only friend, until I found Konan of course. He was killed trying to protect us from Hanzo and his tyranny."

"I guess I was expecting...more darkness un." Deidara picked up an origami tiger, marveling at it's design. "It's beautiful un."

"I'm glad you approve, Deidara." Konan's soft voice reached his ears. The only female in Akatsuki was standing at the now opened door of the kitchen. She was wearing a simple black kimono with red trimmings. The ever present flower in her hair didn't make her any less dangerous.

"It's not true artwork though, but I guess I can still appreciate it un." Deidara sat the origami down and suddenly he felt completely out of place. "Maybe I should go un."

"We haven't finished our talk, sit down Deidara." Pein motioned to the couch.

"Alright, so you haven't answered my question un." Deidara dropped onto the couch and placed his legs on the coffee table.

"I will, let me continue what I was telling you." Pein sat down next to Deidara.

"I'm going to go make tea." Konan then glared at Deidara. "Get your feet off the table."

"Sorry Konan un." Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted permanent members for Akatsuki. I wanted to bring my organization closer together. It would have been impossible to reach my goals if my members weren't getting along and were killing each other off. I would never be able to trust them with my tasks. I tried to find the perfect partners for Sasori and then Kakuzu. You were my first option for Sasori after Orochimaru defected and I was right." Pein gave Deidara a look that dared him to say otherwise.

"How did you even know about me un?"

"It was your fate and mine that I found you. I was in my library researching a kekki genkai and I knocked your clan's folder down. You were the last listed heir of the clan. There was not a lot of information about you but I was highly interested."

"I had a clan un?"

"Yes, your mother came from one of the only clans in Iwa. Sadly, it was small clan due to restrictions from the Tsuchikage, they gave your mother to him as payment to keep their clan alive. The Tsuchikage lied though, once he married your mother, he killed the clan. As you know, he despised the kekki genkai. When you were four years old, he killed her. I had information on you up until you were ten. Your photo drew me in. It reminded me of Konan and myself at that age. No one that age should know that pain."

"She was forced into it...It wasn't her fault...Did she love me un?" Deidara was shaking with anger at his Father.

"Yes, she was killed because she tried to flee with you. She never wanted this life for you."

"I'm glad I killed that bastard un." Deidara growled out.

"I know it pains you, but I believe it was fate. Children like us are fated to be the future, change the future for the better. The children of the next generation won't have to know the trials of life so young. They won't have everything torn away from them."

"Why didn't you take me away when you found out about me un?" Deidara demanded. "And why, are you determined to change the world for the next generation? It's not our responsibility, it's not our fault the world is so fucked un."

"You were too young, I didn't know your skills. I sent Zetsu to watch you but at that time I was helping Itachi and then he joined us. You never truly left my mind but I had to focus on other priorities. When your turned fourteen and made jonin I thought things may have changed for you. It was my poor judgment, it wasn't until you left your village in a rather violent manner that I realized my mistake. I spent the next year tracking you down. Even though you were unaware of it, you eluded Zetsu with great skill." Pein ignored Deidara's second question.

"Did you ever doubt my eligibility for Akatsuki un?" Deidara sensed the warning and didn't push Pein for an answer.

"No. Despite the way Sasori treated you, and Itachi's dislike of you. I knew you'd stay with us for a long time. I never doubted you."

"Did you pick Hidan for Kakuzu just because he's immortal un?"

"Frankly, yes. It would be pointless trying to find a partner Kakuzu would ever get along with. Hidan was my only option, he's tiring but I don't regret my choice."

"What about Tobi un?"

"I never expected him to survive. Zetsu was fondly attached to him. He asked me to make Tobi his partner and I agreed."

"So all of your members now...we're your fate un?"

"I guess you could say it like that."

"Kami's have angels and demons. You have fates un."

"Yes, I like the sound of that. Perhaps I will use it."

"Pein's Fates." Konan whispered softly, she sat a tray of tea on the table and sat next to Pein.

"Do you really think this Bijuu thing will work un?'

"I am unsure, I am tempted to give each member a Bijuu to draw from it's chakra but it's risky." Pein noted Deidara's confused face and continued, "there's always the risk of the Bijuu escaping and causing havoc, by merging them together I will destroy their forms so they will not pose a threat."

"You said you didn't know what will happen when we use their chakra un."

"I formed the idea back when Jiraiya still taught Konan and myself, he used senjutsu, by doing so it would draw in natural chakra and it was extremely powerful. I began to play with the idea of finding another chakra source and eventually I learnt about Bijuu, it seemed obvious that they would have the largest power sources and if I gathered them all I could use them as an inexhaustible chakra source. However using outside chakra can lead to body alterations. The body tends to alter to the type of chakra."

"So we could end up with traits of the Bijuu un?"

"It's possible but only when you're using the chakra."

"Why didn't you just turn us into Jinchuuriki then un?"

"Use your brain Deidara. Bijuu installed in a human host are difficult to control and most often kill their hosts when they're being placed inside a body."

"We're getting their power without the risks un." Deidara nodded thoughtfully, impressed.

"In theory." Pein smirked as Deidara's face fell slightly.

* * *

The members of Akatsuki stood upon their assigned finger of the King of Hell statue. The sealing of the Kyuubi was putting Itachi and Kisame in a dangerous situation. Their bodies were being guarded by Sai and replacements were ruling Konaha. However, if anyone noticed this, it would be all too easy to eliminate the Akatsuki members. It wasn't helping that the sealing had already taken five days. The Kyuubi had mass amounts of chakra. It's Jinchuuriki was risen off the ground, his head thrown back, mouth wide open as chakra spilled out of it. The glowing red chakra exited out of the eyes and nose as well. Naruto began to choke, finally the sealing was entering the last stage.

"Don't screw up." Pein warned.

"If I end up with a bladder infection I'm not going to be fucking impressed." Hidan looked over to Pein.

"I don't think anyone will be impressed, your whining pisses us all off." Kakuzu grumbled out.

"I'm with Hidan. I really need to piss un."

"Charming." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetically weak." Itachi goaded.

"No, I'm human un." Deidara snapped back, "at least I'm not a little bitch."

"Very mature Deidara."

"You started it, why can't you just keep your opinions to yourself un?"

"Enough brat." Sasori then glared over at Itachi, "no one wants to hear your shit Itachi."

"Shut up. Focus. We're nearly finished." Pein silenced his members effectively. The chakra began to thin out and the dragon spectrals pulled the chakra out faster. Another ten minutes of silence and the last remnants of chakra was sucked out. The Jinchuuriki fell to the ground with a thud. Nartuo's mouth was opened grotesquely. "It's done. Dismissed."

"About fucking time." Hidan jumped off the statue and headed straight to the toilet. Deidara chased after him with the same idea in mind.

"Children." Kisame shook his head with a toothy grin. "Well best be getting back to Konaha." Kisame's astral form flickered out along with Itachi's.

"Twenty years of hunting down the Jinchuuriki. It's finally over. Even if you didn't trust us with the information and task until last year. Yet still, now that I think about it, yourself, Konan and Zetsu seemed to always be off on secret missions and I was paying for large amounts of confidential information." Kakuzu looked over to Pein. The stitched man gave a weary stretch as if to shake off the last twenty years of strenuous and tedious work.

"Yes, I'm glad it's over. Your patience has been much appreciated." Pein let a rare smile grace his face, even though it was hardly noticeable, his lips were turned up softly. It seemed suitable that the three members and his angel who had been with him since the beginning were there for the end of the Jinchuuriki. "Things should be a lot easier from now on. Get some rest, the next time I call you all together will be to gain the power of the Bijuu." Pein didn't banish the statue. He left it standing grandly in the large basement. Zetsu sank down into the earth floor. The remaining three males and Konan walked up the steps to the first level of the Akatsuki base. Pein and Konan headed for the elevator that would take them to the top floor. It could only be activated with a seal word and only Pein and Konan knew it. It was their private elevator.

"We should probably go to the kitchen before the terrible two get there and destroy it." Kakuzu looked down at Sasori with amusement.

"I agree. Between them, there will be nothing left." Sasori stepped into the elevator and selected the eighth floor. The kitchen, lounge room and one of the many training rooms were situated on this floor. The elevator opened and Sasori let out a grunt of annoyance. "Too late." From the open door down the hallway were loud argumentative voices.

"I saw it first un!"

"Fuck off blondie, it's mine!"

"Get your own un!"

""It's the last steak, you won't even fucking eat it all!"

"I'm hungry un!" A large bang.

"You fucking dick! You blew it up!"

"Hidan, Deidara, sit the hell down." Kakuzu snapped from the doorway. The two younger males sat down on the kitchen stools obediently.

"Brat, I know it's hard but please _try_ to use self control." Sasori eyed the exploded pieces of steak disdainfully.

"What happened to your stupid bet?" Kakuzu looked at the young males questioningly.

"I won of course un." Deidara puffed his chest up, "that means you have to cook me food Hidan!"

"Fuck off. You didn't win."

"Hidan, I counted three hundred and twenty eight. That's not including the ones in buildings that I blew up un."

"Well I think our partners kills should count as well." Hidan was confident Kakuzu would have racked up large numbers.

"They weren't part of the bet un." Deidara looked at Sasori, "besides, I doubt they would have kept count."

"Yes they fucking did. They would have being curious."

"Hidan's correct. I suppose I will partake in your bet." Sasori liked the idea of not having to cook or clean anymore.

"So Sasori, ready to make us some food?" Kakuzu's eyes glinted, "It's not an exact number but close to four hundred."

"And what is Hidan's count?"

"Seventy six." Hidan said sulkily.

"I guess we could say your total score is five hundred." Sasori's tone was pleasant.

"What would that make our total score, Danna un?" Deidara seemed smug.

"It was a close call," the red head then smirked, "well not really. our combined score is around eight hundred."

"This is all your fault Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"I told you that you wasted too much time on each body." Kakuzu slunk out of the kitchen moodily, Hidan raced after him swearing obscenities.

"And I thought we have issues un." Deidara chuckled and slumped further into his chair, throwing his feet up onto the table.

"There is no '_we' _brat." Sasori pushed the blonde's feet off the table, they hit the ground heavily.

"You know what Sasori?" Deidara stood up, he placed his hands on the table and lent over the table, his blue eye flaming. "I'm sick of you're shit. You want me, you don't want me. You're giving me fucking whiplash. Either you want this, or you don't. I won't be your toy, I've been fucked over too many times. I won't let you use me for your own sick pleasure." The raging blonde pushed back off the table and rounded it, he stared down at Sasori, his hands were noticeably shaking.

"You mistake me for someone who gives a damn." Sasori said evenly, despite his shorter stature, he managed to look down upon Deidara. "Your concerns are not mine, if you think I will bend to your every wish then you're sorely mistaken"

"Give me an answer or I'm gone Sasori."

Sasori punched Deidara in the stomach, the younger male struck out with his own fist. Sasori avoided the punch with ease, he moved behind Deidara and held a kunai to Deidara's throat. The scorpion grabbed Deidara's long pony tail with his spare hand and ripped his head down, whispering harshly in Deidara's ear. "Does this answer your question?" Sasori let Deidara go but not before nicking the blonde's tender neck, drawing droplets of red.

"I hate you." Deidara barely rose his voice, it was more hurt than angry. Deidara turned and left the room. With determination, he returned to his room and gathered some of his belongings into a bag. Deidara ripped off his cloak and threw it on the floor with loathing disgust. He wiped the blood off his neck, the blood was darker than it should have been. Deidara didn't think much on it, his thoughts clouded with rage. Deidara picked up his clay pouch, strapped it around his waist and left the room without a second glance. Deidara's hand was already forming a clay bird, by the time he reached an open window it was ready. The clay bird was formed, it was large hawk. Deidara jumped onto the bird and commanded it into the sky. The rain fell heavily and the blonde could feel Pein's presence in each wet drop. Deidara knew that Pein would already know his intentions. Yet it didn't stop him, the hawk fly higher into the sky, hiding in the dark clouds. After only minutes, the clouds dispersed as Deidara left Ame.

"Leader, Deidara is leaving." **'Should we kill him?' **Zetsu looked indifferent.

"No. Let him go." Pein was sure he wouldn't need to interfere.

Deidara urged his clay hawk onwards. The ice cold air made his eyes sting but he ignored it. Crystal clear blue sky surrounded Deidara, clouds were non existent. The expanse of blue just made Deidara feel alone. His head throbbed and his vision blurred momentarily. A raw burning was making itself known, it was in his very veins. It made him shift uncomfortably. Deidara felt a drain on his chakra and he commanded his hawk to spiral down to the ground. It was moving at break neck speeds and Deidara didn't slow it down, before the impending collision between the earth and the bird, it pulled up. The hawk hovered above the ground and Deidara jumped off. The hawk was melted back down into clay and Deidara continued to walk on. The blonde looked around at his surroundings. He hadn't payed attention to where he was going, he'd been in the sky for at least three days.

The earth below his feet was hard and compacted. Muddy brown in colour. A few trees sprouted out of the earth but no leaves remained on the branches. Sparse tufts of grass struggled to get a hold in the earth. Deidara groaned, he'd flown north and ended up in the Earth country. His home country. The country he abandoned in a bloody display. Deidara glanced in all directions, the scenery was the same. He didn't want to turn around and return to Ame. Instead, despite the warning signs going off in his mind, he walked forward. Towards Iwa. Deidara wasn't stupid though, he wasn't going to Iwa, but if he continued north then he could turn east and go back to the Waterfall country. The sun beat down against him cruelly. It made his head spin more. His stomach churned horribly. The burning in his veins was still present. Deidara then laughed harshly. The sound was swallowed up by the barren land. The blonde knew why he was feeling so off. It made sense now. His hand absentmindedly played with the cut on his neck. Deidara hesitated, distracted by a chakra presence. It was coming directly in front of him. Rather than trying to hide, he stood his ground. It only took two minutes before a small figure appeared on the horizon. It seemed to move faster now. The figure didn't get much larger as it neared Deidara.

"Ironic, I was just coming to find you." A young teenager stood in front of Deidara defiantly.

"I forgot about you un." Deidara smirked.

"I never forgot about you, every minute I think of nothing but killing you. Holding your still beating heart and squeezing the life out if it." The teenager growled out.

"Bit melodramatic aren't we un?" Deidara stared into the teenager's eyes. The young boy was from Iwa, Deidara had killed his parents, Sensei and team-mates. It figured the boy would track him down now of all times.

"You're going to die here Deidara."

"What's your name? You know mine, it's only fair I know yours un." Deidara asked conversationally.

"I'm Ryuga Karou. I'm fifteen and I will be your executioner today." Karou's eyes glinted.

"You're a lot more amusing now, no screaming and crying un." Deidara taunted. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it back down.

Karou ran at Deidara, engaging him into a taijutsu fight. If Deidara had being well then this fight would have been over now. The teenager was strong, he would challenge a jonin but he would have no hope against an Akatsuki member. However, Deidara wasn't well. Karou wasn't landing any hits but Deidara could feel his energy wane away quickly. Karou dropped to the ground to avoid an attack from Deidara and kicked upwards. Karou's foot caught Deidara's chest and he flung the blonde through the air. Deidara hit the ground without correcting himself. He rolled and slid to a stop. Deidara coughed up blood. It had nothing to do with the kick. The painful burning was becoming more prominent. Deidara held back a moan of pain. Karou pulled Deidara off the ground and punched him in the stomach before throwing him over his shoulder. Deidara slammed into the ground.

"You're not even trying." Karou spat down at Deidara, placing a foot on the blonde's throat.

"Really? I couldn't tell un." Deidara rasped out, Karou's foot pressed down harder. "What can I say? I'm not well un."

"Some people would want to wait until their opponent is at full strength. It would be cheating otherwise. Not me though, I just want you dead." Karou said darkly.

Deidara grabbed Karou's foot and threw him into the ground. The blonde jumped up, his vision blurred again. Deidara tried to focus on Karou but as the teenager stood, Deidara could see multiply of him. Karou pulled out a kunai and charged at Deidara, he deflected the kunai pushing Karou's hand past him. Deidara then wrapped his hand around Karou's wrist and brought his other hand up in a chopping motion. Deidara's hand hit Karou's elbow and the boy's arm was snapped. The bone cracked loudly and Deidara pulled him into the ground. Karou held back a scream of pain, his eyes watered. Deidara had ensured the teenager wouldn't be able to use most ninjutsu. Karou couldn't form the handseals correctly. Deidara wiped away the blood on his chin. Another surge of pain wracked his body and Deidara dropped to the ground as the pain only contiuned to intensify. Karou took the chance to pin Deidara to the ground, the avenging teenager slashed his kunai across Deidara's throat without mercy.


	22. The Artist

**AN: Not much to say this time. I don't really like the end but anyway. Please review?**

**

* * *

**

Sasori watched Deidara storm out of the kitchen with an impassive face. The kunai was still clutched in his hand, it was held in his still human arm. Sasori's knuckles were rigid and white, he loosened his grip on the kunai. Small droplets of blood lined the tip of the kunai and Sasori brought it up to his eyes. His heart gave a painful jump. Remnants of poison remained on the blade. Sasori didn't doubt that the poison had already entered Deidara's blood. It would be traveling through the veins, raising the bloods temperature. It would cause intense and painful burning, nausea, dizziness, weakness and then death. Deidara would have three, maybe four days before his blood began to boil and burn straight through his vessels and organs. Sasori didn't care. The brat had being the biggest nuisance in his life. Messy emotions, loud, stubborn, defiant, insecure. Those things made up Deidara. It would make life simpler without him around. Without Deidara, the new emotions Sasori was experiencing would go away.

A longing, desire, to be close to Deidara. Despite being mostly ignorant to emotions and feelings, Sasori knew what his feelings were. The problem was, he didn't know how to deal with these feelings. It was, without question that Sasori definitely liked the blonde brat. However, it wasn't a wanted feeling. Sasori knew that emotions were a weakness, they could be exploited. To have any feelings was a flaw as far as Sasori was concerned. After his parents were killed, Sasori shut down his emotions. It was almost a comfort to no longer feel the trials of human life. He would watch children his own age, laughing, crying, screaming. It was all so trivial. Sasori had witnessed teenagers and adults lusting after each other in hideous displays of affection, flirtatious touches. It always ended up in heart break, pain. Sasori didn't understand why someone would expose their feelings, allow someone to be close, when it only ended in pain.

It was true that Sasori was using Deidara to experiment his feelings on. Sasori thought that maybe, if he tested out these feelings that he could understand more. It didn't help though, it only confused him more. The kiss he forced on Deidara was something he could have enjoyed, he was in command, He was in charge. Deidara had to complicate things, to replicate Sasori's feelings, to give him the option of continuing things. Sasori would have preferred that Deidara never followed after him. Sasori could have returned back to base in a few days and pretend it never happened. Sasori looked back to the kunai in his hand. None of it would matter anymore. Deidara would be dead soon and Sasori could return to his old life. It was almost a pleasing though, Sasori had being unable to continue his ultimate masterpiece with Deidara around. Sasori would rid himself of everything human. Once he was his own beautiful art. A puppet, then Sasori would be at peace. He would have no weaknesses because he would have no emotions, no need for human requirements. He would be free of his disgusting human body.

Sasori left the kitchen and returned to Deidara and his room. On entering, Sasori noticed the brat's cloak and other Akatsuki belongings strewn across the floor. The brat had run away. No doubt Pein would apprehended him then possibly kill him before he even left Ame. Sasori didn't care. The sooner the brat was dead, the better. Sasori summoned Kakashi out of his scroll. Only his head needed to be fitted and merged with wood. The head was the most delicate and Sasori preferred to leave it until last. Sasori picked up a lethally sharp scalpel and sliced the skin from each corner of Kakashi's mouth. Sasori sliced it to the shape of the lower jaw. With less care, he ripped the lower jaw out. Muscle and tissue gave away easily. Sasori then pulled out Kakashi's tongue as well. The scorpion fitted a long tube down Kakashi's throat. It connected into a poison chamber already fitted into the space where Kakashi's lungs once occupied. Sasori then began the tedious process of fitting wood behind the skin. He slipped thin pieces up into cuts made on the flesh. Once he reached the forehead, Sasori grabbed Kakashi's hair and the scalpel. Quick and precise movements and Sasori scalped Kakashi. The grey hair clung to it's fleshy prison and Sasori placed it on the floor.

This work was comforting to Sasori, some found it disturbing and vile. It didn't bother Sasori, other peoples opinions never mattered to him. It was his art, he perceived it was perfect therefore it was perfect. _'True art is the beauty of an explosion, it's a single fleeting moment un.' _Sasori grunted in annoyance, Deidara's ringing words bounced around in his mind. No one's opinions mattered to him, except Deidara's. Sasori shut the thoughts away, he picked up another cruel instrument and cut into Kakashi's skull. The brain was removed and chucked over with the tongue without care. Sasori looked into the hollow skull and pondered what weapon he would fit into it. The puppeteer stood and rummaged through a cabinet, He pulled out thin cable wire and toyed with it. Sasori returned to the body and fit the wire into the empty skull. It was on a reel and would be useful to strangle or tie up an opponent. Sasori inserted a blade behind Kakashi's grey eye and removed it. Sasori stuck a thin needle through the eye then preserved it with a jutsu. The eye was turned to a marble like substance and Sasori threaded the wire into the back of the eye. Once the eye was back in place, Sasori tested the new weapon. The wire shot out of the hole in the eye and wrapped around Sasori's target. Deidara's pillow. The wire was returned and Sasori replaced the piece of cut away skull. Another piece of wood was fitted onto the scalped flesh and hair. Sasori merged it back onto Kakashi's head, he then reattached the jaw with hinges and stood back.

Sasori observed his work with satisfaction. It was nearly complete however, a few more touches were necessary. Sasori preserved the sharingan eye and fitted a shower cap like device onto the tube in Kakashi's throat. It would disperse a thin cloud of deadly poison. Sasori ignored the painful jolt in his heart. Deidara would be feeling the effects of the poison now. His newest puppet, the Copy nin puppet would be eternal. Last forever, it was true art. If Deidara died, it could be perceived as the blonde winning the argument. _'Nothing lasts forever. Everything is transient un.' _The brat's death would mean he was right. It wouldn't matter, Deidara would be dead and Sasori wouldn't have to dwell on the brat's mindless opinions.

A life without Deidara, it would be peaceful, stressful and...empty. Sasori ran to a drawer and grabbed a syringe. It was filled with black liquid. It was an antidote to all his poisons. Unfortunately, due to Sasori's sardonic nature, the antidote was more painful than most of his poisons. Sasori fled the base, he didn't inform anyone. It didn't matter. He had already wasted half a day on meddling with his puppet. If he couldn't find Deidara soon, it would be too late. Sasori had no idea where to look, the blonde wouldn't be in Ame anymore, that much was obvious. If Deidara was flying, which was a given then the brat would have already left the Rain Country, It was going to be impossible to find him. Sasori felt fear and panic. It was disconcerting but he didn't focus on it.

"Your partner is heading towards Earth." **'The idiot, I doubt he even realizes.' **Zetsu called out behind Sasori. Zetsu had been sent by Pein. Sasori didn't reply, he didn't even turn around. Sasori just ran for the gates of Ame. "You're welcome." **'Ungrateful bastard.'**

The scorpion headed north, he sent chakra to his legs to increase his pace. Sasori wasn't aware of time or distance. A white substance was coating the ground ahead. Sasori slowed down and picked up the white substance. The clay felt smooth as he rubbed it between his fingers. The brat's chakra must have being drained a considerable amount for Deidara to abandon the skies. Sasori noticed foot prints leading away from the clay. A careless mistake on Deidara's behalf. S-class nin should be adept at covering their trail. Sasori shook the thought out of his head and followed the tracks.

With in five minutes, a familiar chakra was dwindling away. Deidara was weak, struggling to hold onto his life. Sasori realized there was a foreign chakra presence. The Akatsuki nin moved forward with caution. There was little in the way of coverage so Sasori sunk down into the earth. The chakra presences were above him. Sasori used a spying ninjutsu. It was a simple jutsu, the eyes of a puppet went above ground and watched the fight. The images were transferred back to Sasori via his chakra strings. Sasori watched as Deidara's body was wracked with pain, sinking him to the ground. The teenager pinned him to the earth and brandished a kunai with deadly intent. Sasori formed rapid hand seals.

The teenager slashed the kunai across Deidara's throat. Instead of blood pouring out, sand came out of the wound and then Deidara's body sank down into sand. The teenager screamed out in rage. Sasori clutched Deidara's body tightly. Sasori rose out of the earth, his eyes filled with fury. The teenager looked on in shock. Deidara gazed at Sasori with confusion. The red head placed Deidara on the ground and moved in front of him protectively.

"You were there too." The teenager spat out.

"I've been in a lot of places. I don't have time to reminisce." Sasori didn't bother to summon a puppet, he grabbed a kunai and stared into the eyes of the teenager.

"I'm not scared of you, you will die first then him." Karou ran at Sasori with a scream.

Sasori hardly moved, he swung his arm around, the kunai cutting through the skin of the teenager easily. The head of Karou rolled away and his body slumped to the ground. Sasori looked at it without sympathy. "Foolish revenge will get you no where." Sasori turned and dropped beside Deidara's body, he pulled out the antidote. "This will hurt, brat." Sasori then pushed the needle into Deidara's arm and injected the black liquid.

"You...came for me un." Deidara smiled then let out a scream of pure agony.

"I understand now." Sasori placed his pale hand on Deidara's cheek, cupping it softly. "People risk the pain to be close to someone because even if it ends, it's worth feeling like...this."

"Like what Danna un?" Deidara's voice was weak, filled with pain.

"I can not truly remember feeling like this, it has been over twenty years since I acknowledged my feelings. I imagine this is what it feels like to be complete though."

"Danna un?" Deidara gasped in pain, "I'm really glad you seem to be having an epiphany but could you knock me out un?"

"I apologize brat. I will make a painless antidote next time."

"Next time un?" Deidara's eyes flew open with worry then they flickered shut as Sasori hit a pressure point.

Sasori picked up Deidara's body and held the boy closely to his body. Rather than returning to the Ame base, which would take more than a week to return to at a slow walk, Sasori headed towards a base on the Grass country's outskirts. Sasori vaguely noticed as grass become more plentiful. The scenery became more familiar as he closed in on the hidden base. Sasori felt at ease with Deidara in his arms. A few trees shadowed the grass. Sasori stood in front of a large tree, he shifted Deidara so he could press a knot on the tree. With one hand he formed a hand seal and then stood back. A human sized chunk of wood moved side ways revealing spiraling narrow steps. Sasori followed them, heading down deep underground. The wood slid back over the tree, shutting out all light. Sasori paused and waited for his eyes to adjust, he then continued downwards. Sasori reached the bottom step and entered a round room, carved out of the earth. It was not truly a base, more a resting place. There were only two doors leading off the room. One lead to a bathroom, the other a bedroom. Sasori entered the bedroom and placed Deidara on the bed. Sasori pulled the sheets over Deidara.

After a few minutes Sasori located several candles, he placed one on the bed side table next to Deidara and the rest in the kitchen. Sasori sat at the dusty table in the kitchen. The candle's light flickered around the room, throwing off a comfortable glow. Sasori estimated that Deidara would be out for at least a few more hours. It would give him time to reflect on his actions and feelings. Sasori knew he couldn't go back now, he saved the brat and stupidly enough pretty much confessed his love for the boy. Love. Did Sasori love the brat? No, Sasori was sure that was doubtful and it was definitely laughable. The great Akasuna No Sasori doesn't love. However, he cared for Deidara. The brat belonged to him, it was acceptable to think of it this way. Deidara was his possession and he would care, perhaps show affection and be possessive of the brat. That was it, Sasori wouldn't think of it further. Deidara was _his_.

Deidara whined in pain, Sasori's antidote was intensely painful. It reversed the effects of the burning, instead it felt like his veins were turning into ice. A blue eye flickered opened widely, taking in it's surroundings. Sasori's antidote. His Danna had come for him. Deidara knew he was about to die, Karou was going to see to that if the poison didn't. Only, before the kunai could slice his neck open and his blood stained the earth, he somehow ended up in Sasori's arms. Deidara was sure he was dead at this point, he'd fallen from earth and into the arms of his devilish angel. It wasn't until Sasori killed Karou and administered the antidote that Deidara realized he was still alive. It only took a matter of seconds before Deidara wished he wasn't, the pain was unbelievable. It took over all his senses. The blonde was sure somewhere before Sasori knocked him out, that the scorpion finally admitted his feelings. Deidara wasn't sure though, it was possible it was delirious hallucination. A side effect of Sasori's antidote. It wouldn't surprise him.

Deidara sat up in the bed, the sheets tangled around his body from his constant writhing in pain. The room was small, carved out of earth. A candle lit the room softly. Deidara climbed out of bed, stood up and walked to the door, Instead of taking his intended step, Deidara ended up on the ground. The twisted sheet had tripped him over. It sent an agonizing pain through his body. Deidara rolled onto his back and saw Sasori leaning against the door frame with an amused smirk.

"Don't help me up or anything un." Deidara muttered a small 'bastard,' under his breath.

"I heard that, Deidara." Sasori pushed himself off the door frame and lowered himself next to Deidara.

"Good for you. Do you want an award un?" Deidara asked scathingly. Rather than being happy to see Sasori, happy that the scorpion saved his life, Deidara was pissed. He was in pain and it was all Sasori's fault. If the older man hadn't being so emotionally challenged and sardonic then Deidara wouldn't have ended up poisoned, nearly killed by a teenager and then injected with the most painful antidote ever. Now to top things off he'd fallen over and Sasori seemed to find it all funny.

"You're in a wonderful mood brat."

"Fuck you. This is all your fault un." Deidara sat up and unwrapped the sheet from his leg.

"I fail to see how you falling over is my fault." Sasori lost his amused smirk.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. It's your fault you nearly killed me."

"I've nearly killed you many times, I don't see why this is any different."

"You're so fucking clueless Sasori!" Deidara stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

"Stupid brat." Sasori murmured and then followed Deidara. The blonde had found instant ramen in the cupboard. Deidara was trying to ignore Sasori. The red head smirked at the challenge and sat down opposite to Deidara, staring at him intently. It only took a few minutes before Deidara snapped.

"What the hell are you looking at un?" Deidara's voice had lost it's previous anger, it sounded more sulky than anything.

"You're mine, Deidara." Sasori declared, his voice set in stone.

Deidara blinked at Sasori looking stupefied then he lost it. The cup of ramen slammed into Sasori's head, the noodles slid down his head. Sasori was thankful the water had cooled down. "You don't get to go claiming things like that un." Deidara's blue eye was full of anger. "I don't belong to anyone you decrepit old man." Deidara spat out.

"Don't push me, brat." Sasori growled out. He flung the remaining noodles onto the ground with disgust.

"Don't push _you_? How 'bout this Sasori, don't fucking push me." Deidara stood up and grabbed the side of the table, he threw it into the wall. The table was smashed into unrepairable pieces. Deidara stalked over to Sasori and pulled him up by his arm. The angry blonde pushed Sasori into the wall. Deidara then slammed a kunai through Sasori's arm. Pinning the red head against the earthen wall. "Does that hurt Danna? I'm guessing it doesn't because you cant feel it, right?"

"What's your point?" Sasori let himself be pulled along by Deidara's stupid games.

"Turning yourself into wood won't make you happy. You rid yourself of all things human and then what Danna?" Deidara ran his hand down Sasori's chest. "You aren't alive, you aren't dead. Unable to feel, you lose the ability to be truly alive. Is eternity really so great? Who would want to live a life so empty? People get bored with things that last forever, you'll be just an outdated piece of work. People won't consider you, why would people care about something that's not alive? You'll rot away. And tell me Sasori, do you truly think you will rid yourself of all feelings? Your heart, mind and soul will still be intact. They harbor all your stunted emotions, yet you will be living in a shell, never able to express anything. Where's the artwork in that? An artist needs to express himself. You disappoint me _Danna_."

"You will never understand me." Sasori ripped the kunai out of his wooden arm and kicked Deidara across the room. "Is killing yourself in an explosion going to get you remembered as a great ninja? No, you will be remembered as a suicidal idiot. Your fireworks don't impress anyone. And tell me this, Deidara." Sasori copied the brat's previous words. "If artwork is truly fleeting, wouldn't that mean it's just a phase? People will grow old of artwork, it will lose it's interest, after all, it's only a moment of beauty and then it's gone. Your views on art will kill it." Sasori walked over to Deidara who was leaning upright against the wall, the red head stuck his foot out against Deidara's neck. "I could kill you, bury your views of art."

"Only you won't, if you kill me you will only prove me right." Deidara grabbed Sasori's leg and pushed him back.

"That's not true, you're only a delusional artist. Not a piece of artwork. Not unless I made you into one. Wouldn't that be ironic Deidara? You would become eternal." Sasori pulled Deidara up by his neck.

"I will never subject myself to that. I could kill myself and you before you even tried to bring me down." Deidara punched Sasori, releasing the scorpions unforgiving grip around his neck. Deidara then pulled his shirt off, revealing the large stitched up mouth on his chest. "If I release this mouth, we will both wither away as true art. We will be the beauty of a fleeting moment un."

"Do you think you're faster than me? I could gut you before you even move your hand." Sasori demonstrated his point by flashing forward and cutting a line across Deidara's stomach.

Deidara slumped back against the wall, blood poured out of the cut across his stomach. Deidara knew he could never win this, Sasori was stubborn and stronger. Deidara took a deep breath and tried to calm his anger. His thoughts lingered back to Sasori's earlier words. _"You're mine, Deidara." _It riled him up, he was only ever a tool for someone. Yet, as Deidara thought about it, it was possible that this was Sasori's fucked up way of admitting his feelings. The red head needed to feel like he had control. Deidara knew that Sasori struggled with strong emotions and maybe this was Sasori's way of coping with them. Deidara took a chance, he looked up at Sasori. "I'm yours un."

"Why the change of heart?" Sasori spat out, venom dripping off his words.

"I understand now un." Deidara shrugged and winced slightly, he stood up and looked into Sasori's large eyes.

"It has to be this way, brat." Sasori lost his venomous words. "At least for now."

"I will learn to live with it un." Deidara then grinned, "after all I've learnt how to live with your delusional views on art."

"I'm a lot older than you brat, my opinions on art matter more." Sasori didn't take Deidara's jab to heart.

"I thought other peoples opinions didn't matter when it came to artwork? You told me as long as the artist perceives it as perfect, then it is un." Deidara looked smug.

"Then why are we even having this argument brat?" Sasori reasoned, the smugness was wiped off Deidara's face.

"You're sexy when you're angry un." Deidara retaliated with, his smug smirk came back with Sasori's slightly shocked face.

"Stop talking." Sasori molded his lips against Deidara's, Sasori gained dominance straight away, Deidara didn't bother to fight it. Sasori's kiss was as venomous as he was, it was all about superiority, Deidara allowed it though. Sasori pulled away and then placed a second, softer kiss on Deidara's bruised lips. The blonde's lips moved upwards in a smile. Sasori's eyes were drawn down to the cut on Deidara's stomach.

"It's only a superficial wound un." Deidara reassured with ease. "I should go back to Ame, Leader is probably looking to kill me un."

"Hn. We will leave in the morning, rest for now."

"If you say so un." Deidara wandered back into the bedroom. Without care, Deidara threw himself onto he bed, his limbs messily sprawled over it. "Lay with me, Danna un?"

Sasori didn't answer the request with words. He removed his Akatsuki cloak and hung it over the railings of the bed. Sasori moved to the side of the bed and gave Deidara a pointed look, Deidara grinned and moved over. Sasori laid down on the bed next to him, Deidara stared into Sasori's eyes, the muddy eyed male looked away first. Sasori was feeling extremely uncomfortable and out of place. To willingly be this close to another human was disconcerting. Deidara continued to stare at Sasori, it was beginning to make him agitated. Sasori growled under his breathe. It only made the brat chuckle. Deidara, however respected the invisible line Sasori drew, he didn't cross into Sasori's personal space. If Deidara encroached on his space, it would push him over the edge. Sasori knew the brat would test his boundaries and poke at them, trying to find a weakness. Deidara rolled over, his back to Sasori. The blonde mumbled a goodnight. Sasori ignored him.

The two Akatsuki males walked back to Ame, their pace almost leisurely. As far as Deidara was concerned, if Pein hadn't killed him yet, a few more days wouldn't matter. Sasori was unsure whether to agree or not. It wasn't like Pein was waiting, he hadn't given Sasori a time to back by. That would have bothered Sasori but without a specific time, Sasori felt more at ease at their current slow pace. Sasori halted in his step, Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"I left the base in a hurry." Sasori stated.

"And un?" Deidara failed to see the big deal.

"It's possible I forgot to clean my mess up."

"Seriously? Danna, I really don't think th-"

"Kakashi's brain and tongue are still on the floor." Sasori cut him off.

"What? That's disgusting! I'm not sleeping in that room un!" Deidara looked sick.

"If I cleaned up, you would have been dead. Deal with it."

"I'm actually impressed, you managed to leave a mess, leave something uncompleted just for me un." Deidara gave a satisfied smirk.

"Don't think much on it brat." Sasori warned.

"Un."

They fell back into an easy silence. Deidara was standing as close to Sasori as he could manage without actually touching the slightly shorter male. Sasori could sense what he was doing but allowed it. A cold wind kicked up, they were nearing Ame. The weather was turning sour. The air was frigid and the wind was like ice. Deidara shivered without his Akatsuki cloak to keep him warm. Within five minutes a fine misty rain fell upon them. Deidara refused to say anything, Sasori would only criticize him. The rain fell heavier now, they had crossed over into Rain. It would only take half a day to return to Ame. Deidara knew he'd be completely soaked and miserable by the time they returned to their base. Deidara glanced over at Sasori, the red head was pulling his cloak off.

"Here, brat." Sasori pushed his cloak into Deidara's chest. The blonde looked hesitant. "I don't feel the cold much anymore."

"Thank you Danna un." Deidara pulled the cloak on gratefully. It was only slightly warm, Sasori didn't have a high body temperature. It smelt like a mixture of old musky wood and a unique scent which was Sasori. Deidara breathed in deeply, it was intoxicating. Deidara snuggled further into the cloak. Sasori wasn't going to get it back.

The rest of the walk was uneventful apart from the occasional times Deidara would graze his hand along Sasori's. Neither said anything about the action and Sasori didn't flinch away from it. Deidara wasn't going to risk anymore. Ame loomed into view, it's large towers reaching into the clouds. Deidara didn't particularly like the industrialized village. The water surrounding it was no good for clay. He had to buy his clay, it was quicker but Deidara liked collecting it. The Akatsuki nin entered Ame and headed straight for the tallest tower in the village. Once inside they headed for the elevator. Sasori got off on their floor, going to clean up his mess. Deidara rode the elevator all the way to the top of the tower. Deidara walked to Pein's door and knocked.

"Come in, Deidara." Pein's voice called out.

"I'm sorry un." Deidara said softly as he came to stand in front of Pein's desk.

"Welcome home." Pein didn't sound angry.

"You're not mad un?"

"Things happen, I believe it was necessary. I trust that it will not happen again though." Pein finally returned to his dangerous tone.

"No Leader un." Deidara bowed his head.

"I want to show you something, Deidara." Pein stood and lead Deidara into his private room. The two males stood in the middle of the brightly lit room.

"What is it un?" Deidara looked at Pein with confusion, the orange haired male looked smug.

Pein closed his eyes and formed a strange hand sigh that Deidara didn't recognize. After a few moments, a deep red chakra, so dark it was almost black began to surround Pein. His eyes opened, Deidara held back a terrified expression, the blonde forced his face to remain impassive. Pein's eyes were still ringed only instead of the grey rings and white back ground, Pein's rings were now black on a blood red. His eyes were more animal like the human. The chakra coming off Pein was making Deidara feel sick. Yet, despite the truly terrifying image, Deidara was in awe.

"It worked un." Deidara relaxed slightly as Pein cancelled the flow of chakra.

"Yes, Konan has also used the chakra. She has a different appearance to mine. Perhaps less unsettling." Pein smirked, "would you like to see hers?"

"I am curious un..." Deidara admitted.

"Konan," Pein called out.

"What is it Nagato?" Konan asked, stepping out of the bathroom, her wet hair clung to her face. She froze. "I did not realize we had company."

"Nagato un?" Deidara looked confused.

"I would prefer you forgot about that Deidara." Pein warned threateningly. "Konan, show him your form."

"I beg your pardon?" Konan rose a slim blue brow and pulled the towel around her body tighter. Deidara's cheeks coloured faintly.

"Your chakra form." Pein corrected.

"Very well." Konan rearranged the towel and closed her eyes, copying Pein's earlier hand seals. The chakra that began to glow around her was almost white but it had a blue tinge to it. Deidara was entranced by it. Konan opened her eyes. They remained the same deep amber that Konan's eyes usually were, only they had a golden tint to them. Deidara watched in amazement as the white blue chakra began to form wings, they were loosely in the shape of her paper angel wings only there was a more distinct animal edge to them. Her chakra form would only add to the villagers name of her. 'Kami's Angel.' The chakra was strong but it didn't sicken Deidara. It made him intensely calm, Deidara felt an infatuation towards the chakra. Slowly, it was making him woozy. Once Deidara began to sway on his feet, Konan ended her chakra form. Pein smirked.

"Konan's chakra form seems to have a...powerful effect against males." Pein didn't look overly affected, his face remained dead. "I have decided against giving you all the power at the same time. I'd prefer to do it by each partnership. Less room for error that way. Sasori should be in the other room now." Pein returned to his dark room with Deidara.

"Does that mean we're first un?" Deidara's question was delayed, he only just clicked.

"Yes, Deidara." Pein nodded. The blonde moved to the front of the table, he gave a soft smile to Sasori who ignored it.

"Before Itachi un?"

"Yes, Deidara."

"Ha!" Deidara grinned in triumph.

"Not to be rude, but what's going on?" Sasori asked grumpily. Deidara and his room stunk of rotten flesh, It irritated him because he could not remove the smell. Deidara would be whining for weeks.

"You and Deidara are to be the first to receive the power of the Bijuu." Pein informed, he pulled out a small wooden box and placed it on the desk. He opened the box to reveal a selection of circular flat disks. They were all dark grey, almost black in colour.

"It worked then?" Sasori asked.

"Of course it worked Sasori." Pein gave a smug smirk. "Sasori, come here." Pein held up a sharp scalpel, the dangerous man cut two lines on the back of Sasori's neck. He slipped in two small flat disks. The disks were placed near the Initial gate and the Heal gate. Pein made Sasori removed his shirt. Another five slits were placed from the middle of Sasori's collarbone all the way down just below his naval. The flat disks were slightly larger than the ones in Sasori's neck. These were placed near the Life gate, Harm gate, Limit gate, View gate and Wonder gate respectively. The last slit when over Sasori's heart. The largest disk was placed here. It was over the Death gate. Pein then held up a needle with thin thread. Pein sewed the bleeding wounds up.

"Does it hurt un?" Deidara asked as he took Sasori's place in front of Pein.

"After all the injuries you've received, you're worried about this?" Sasori raised a brow.

"Whatever un." Deidara replied flippantly. Deidara motioned for Pein to began the procedure. Deidara didn't show any signs of discomfort, his blood ran more than what Sasori's did. Pein finished sewing the last wound and Deidara moved back to Sasori's side.

"To access this chakra, there is no real strict training but you will need to focus. It will be hard to use the chakra in a battle, preferably you would activate before a battle. However, being partnered you can cover for each other." Pein showed them the hand seal and then closed his eyes to demonstrate. "You may need to experiment with the chakra before you're comfortable using it in battle. Myself and Konan have already had practice with the Gobi chakra. Though, this chakra is much stronger. We have have attributes from the Bijuu. As you can see, mine mostly takes the form of the Kyuubi. Konan's seems to be a mix of the Shichibi and Rokubi."

"Wouldn't anyone be able to use this chakra?' Sasori asked.

"No, the jutsu is coded to only work with those who have approved rings. As only Akatsuki members have the rings, and they can't be removed. It will not be a problem."

Deidara had already started to try and access the chakra. To be honest, he didn't expect it to work. It took five minutes but Deidara felt a massive strength enter his body. It was an amazing feeling, to have this amount of power. Deidara could feel the chakra overcoming him. The urge to use it, to kill someone was unbelievable. Deidara opened his eyes. Both Pein and Sasori stared at him, their impassive faces showed slight shock. Deidara held his arm out in front of him. The chakra that steamed off it was coal black. Deidara wanted to see the rest of his body. Pein seemed to understand and lead Deidara and Sasori into his private room. Deidara stood in front of a mirror. His showing blue eye was now ringed darkly in black. The eye was not deep blue but instead a white ice blue. Deidara shifted his bang off his face, his scarred eye was the same. Deidara dropped the hair in slight disappointment. The initial blood lust of the chakra has settled down, Deidara felt more in control. Already, he was imagining merging this chakra with his clay. It had the possibility of becoming his greatest artwork.

"What do you think un?" Deidara asked, looking at the two impassive males.

"The rings around the eyes, definitely the Ichibi. I don't know about the colour of your eye, maybe the Gobi. I have no idea where the black chakra comes from. " Pein said, his tone held a small amount of interest.

"You feel like death." Sasori informed.

"Aw thanks Danna un."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Nothing ever is with you un." Deidara replied childishly.

"Watch it brat."

"Enough you two. I thought you had sorted out your problems." Pein glared at the bickering artists.

"We did un." Deidara kissed Sasori on the cheek. Sasori punched the brat in the stomach then focused to try and use the chakra. It only took Sasori a minute, it felt like nothing he'd ever come across. It was more ominous than even the Sanbi. This type of chakra was more potent than anything. Sasori wasn't put off by it though, in fact, he was impressed. It would give them the edge they needed. Akatsuki could obliterate all the five great villages. Sasori relished the power. He opened his eyes, the chakra glow coming off him was red but it wasn't as prominent as Deidara or Pein's. Sasori moved to the mirror, his usual muddy eyes were darker, redish in colour. Sasori then realized a chakra tail flicked behind him. Deidara let out a short laugh, Sasori turned on him. The blonde bit his lip then burst out laughing.

"My foxy Danna un." Deidara was flung into the wall as Sasori struck the tail against Deidara's chest.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara." Sasori growled out.

"You really have a thing with tails don't you un?" Deidara pulled himself up.

Sasori stopped drawing on the chakra. His features returned to normal. Pein was glaring at the two males. A large Deidara dent was in his wall. "I won't keep you here any longer, please try to train with the chakra and become accustomed to it. You are dismissed."

"Why'd you have to break his wall Danna? Now I won't be allowed back in his room un." Deidara sulked as they left.

"Am I meant to feel bad?" Sasori rose a brow.

"You're an ass yeah."

"And you're a brat."


	23. The Lover

**AN: Hm not much to say. Thank you for the reviews, I've been slacking off in replying to them so sorry =/ I still love to read them though so keep them coming =)**

**Cookies for those who guess who Konan is referring to later in the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Deidara sent Sasori another withering glare. It wasn't the first time he'd done it that day and Sasori was positive it wouldn't be the last. Sasori ignored the glare just like all the others. The red head turned back to his large workbench. Pein had given him and Deidara a large work room on the fifth floor. It was much more convenient than trying to work on his art in their small room, Sasori had to gruffly admit the work room was only because of Deidara. After several days of whining about the smell of viscera and numerous explosions as Deidara tried to create a new artwork- Pein gave them a shared room. It was a large room and Sasori halved the room straight away. A clear black line was stretched down the middle. Sasori's side was neat, his large work bench had the current puppet he was working on, Choji. On the wall was an extensive collection of instruments. Sasori had large cabinets, all named and sorted. Each holding different weapons and wood. An impressive collection of scrolls were stored in shelf nestled against the wall. They held numerous puppets, Sasori had them placed on the shelf in importance. Those that needed working on immediately and those that need upgrades. Sasori was also rather pleased with his second work bench, that was where he could create his newest poisons. Sasori's scalpel slipped as a large bang came from behind him,

"Sorry un." The tone Deidara used expressed that he wasn't sorry at all. Deidara's side of the room, according to Sasori was 'a mess no rats would live in.' Deidara thought it was perfect. Deidara had painted his side of the wall with various landscape scenes. It would change soon, the blonde had already painted over it once. Deidara had large bins of clay and his shelves held books of his designs. These were the only part of Deidara's art that lasted. There was an occasional piece of clay work that had survived, they were placed haphazardly across shelves. Sasori never saw the clay pieces there for more than a few days. Deidara always got around to blowing it up. There were no work benches on Deidara's side of the room, only pillows that the blonde sat on to create his art. Everything was singed or blackened. Explosive marks lined the walls and floor. Pieces of clay stuck to every surface. Deidara was currently laying on his stomach, his head right next to Sasori's dividing line. His hand-mouths chewed away happily. Deidara looked like he was thoroughly concentrating. Sasori was sure that was hard for him. Deidara created a scorpion and testing his boundaries, sent the scorpion scuttling over to Sasori. It crawled up Sasori's work bench and sat on top of Choji's large stomach. The scorpion twitched it's tail and faced Sasori.

"Brat," Sasori warned.

"You're such a prick Sasori un." Deidara made his scorpion crawl back and forth on Choji.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Sasori whirled around to face Deidara. The red head got off his chair and stalked over to the blonde. The scorpion chased after him and Sasori picked it up then hurtled it into Deidara's wall.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you un." Deidara jumped up onto his feet.

"I'm not playing your childish games today Deidara." To everyone but Deidara, they would have missed the flash of confusion and hurt on Sasori's otherwise impassive face.

"Danna un?" Deidara lost his bitter tone.

"It's nothing, brat."

"I'm not convinced un."

"I'll make it easy for you." Sasori struck out with his venomous words. "Mind your own business and back off."

Deidara didn't reply, he watched Sasori return to his work bench. Sasori was so difficult. It was obvious something was bothering him, but what? Deidara wondered if he was a hypocrite. He wasn't telling Sasori why he was being in a difficult mood. To be honest, Deidara felt pathetic about it. He had never worried about it before, never even really thought about it but for some reason he thought things would be different this year. This day, his birthday. The blonde was now twenty. It was also his fourth year in the Akatsuki. He outlived Itachi's expectations by, four years. Deidara thought back to his previous birthdays, he nearly lost his life on his seventeenth, his eighteenth was spent with Sasori in a sour mood trying to kill him with Migurashi Teme and his nineteenth Deidara got drunk with Hidan and Sasori nearly killed him . It seemed to be a trend, him nearly losing his life. Something else stood out to Deidara. His partner was even more irritable on this day. Deidara came to the conclusion that this date meant something to Sasori as well.

It wasn't hard for Deidara to ignore the black line, he stepped over it with a smirk and closed in on Sasori. It was obvious that Sasori was trying to ignore Deidara's presence. The red head moved stiffly, using less care than he usually used for his puppets. Yet, Sasori refused to acknowledge Deidara who was now leaning against Sasori's workbench nonchalantly. Sasori felt himself grown more agitated but he refused to show it. The thing that was making him even more annoyed was that every year on this day, he felt more alone and even upset. It angered him to no end. Today was the day that his parents lost his life, the day that they never returned to him, left him alone with false hope and dreams. Sasori no longer cared that his parents were dead, he stopped caring when he was thirteen. However, on this day, he couldn't help but dwell on it. The emotions he could usually suppress irritated him to no end. Deidara's imposing figure looked down at him curiously.

"What is it Deidara?" Sasori said in resign.

"What does this day mean to you un?" Deidara asked, trying to read Sasori's body language. It wasn't easy, Sasori never gave him much to work with.

"The beginning of this life." Sasori replied cryptically.

"I see. I'd say I'm sorry only I'd be lying. If they didn't die, you wouldn't be here and neither would I un." Deidara didn't have to guess by Sasori's words. He knew Sasori well enough to understand his cryptic words.

"Hn. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't complain about that." Sasori didn't sound anger, his tone held slight amusement.

"If our lives turned out differently, a lot of people would have being spared. Only we can't re-write the past, we're here now because we are meant to be un." Deidara said with conviction.

"Don't tell me you believe in that fate shit?"

"I never used to, Leader has shown me that it's possible though. I believe that without you, I would be dead and without me, you would be a shell. Together we're more than what we could have even been apart un."

"Reliance on another is a weakness." Sasori muttered, yet he didn't deny Deidara's claims.

"It's also a strength. I strive to better myself for you, I'd fight to the death to protect you un." Deidara pushed.

"You'd never have the chance, I don't get myself in such situations."

"Against your better judgment, you've saved me before un."

"I've also left you for dead." Sasori countered.

"Yet you never killed me. I've seen you take a life in mere seconds. If you really wanted me dead, I would already be un."

"Don't push your luck Deidara." Sasori was losing his patience, a low growl was making it's way out of the usually emotionless male.

"I probably shouldn't, at least not today." Deidara chuckled. "Something out there seems determined for me to die on my birthday un."

"Your birthday? Is that why you were acting like such a brat earlier?"

"No un." Deidara sulked.

"Hn." Sasori gave an amused smirk and stood up, he moved in front of the slumping Deidara, Sasori was taller than Deidara currently. The red head bent his head down and kissed Deidara with his dominating force. "Happy birthday brat."

"I made it to twenty un." Deidara gave a soft smile.

"I'm sure I'm not the only surprised one." Sasori deadpanned.

"Can I watch you work un?"

"If you're quiet." Both Sasori and Deidara knew that the blonde wouldn't follow that condition. Sasori still allowed Deidara to pulled one of Sasori's spare chairs over to the workbench.

* * *

Pein was concentrating on the presences his rain was bringing him. Everything seemed well in Ame but there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't quiet right. Someone who didn't belong was walking in his rain. It didn't seem murderous but it definitely had a purpose. It was making Pein uneasy. The unknown purpose was drawing closer to the tower. Pein left his private room via the window, he stood on the ledge over looking his Village. Pein took a step off the ledge and plummeted to the ground, he used his Shinra Tensei to pull himself upwards and slow his descent. He landed neatly on the ground, startling the villagers. They bowed their heads quickly in respect. Pein heed them no attention and headed towards the presence.

It only took five minutes before Pein spotted the person whose presence was causing him unease. Pein's face didn't show shock, but he definitely felt it. The person walking towards him was meant to be dead, by the hands of the Akatsuki. The figure had messy red hair, dangerous ringed eyes and a stand out scar on his forehead. The kanji for 'love.' The gourd on his back was imposing on such a lithe figure. The deceased Gondaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara now stood in front of Pein. The ex-Jinchuuriki had his arms crossed.

"You should be dead." Pein stated, all his senses on guard.

"Ebizo, one of the Elders gave his life for mine." Gaara's grave voice informed.

"I see, I was unaware. Why are you here?" Pein gave his best intimidation glare.

"The Bijuu placed in me used to cause fear and people hated me for it. After they realized my...use they became very supportive. Now, I'm nothing to them. There's constant whispers that Ebizo should have left me dead." Gaara kept his emotionless gaze.

"You want your vengeance by supporting Akatsuki? Why should I believe you? After all, it was us that killed you." Pein was suspicious despite not feeling a murderous intent.

"I'm sure you have spies that can inform you of the truth."

"If you truly want this, then you will not mind being imprisoned until I can confirm your story."

"I do not mind." Gaara looked undisturbed by the whole proceedings.

"Very well, follow me." Pein lead the empty Jinchuuriki host back to the base and to the third floor where anyone they took hostage were held and usually tortured for information. Pein had several trusted Ame nin guarding the cells at all time. The rooms were all enclosed except for a small window on each door. The prisoners all had chakra restraints and the rooms were jutsu proof. A scream was ripped out of a cell further down the room. Hidan stepped out of the room, his black pike dripping with blood. Hidan gave Pein a confused look at seeing Gaara. Pein placed his finger at his lips in a 'keep quiet' gesture. Hidan nodded and left. Gaara remained impassive as Pein shoved him roughly into a cell. "You will remain here until I confirm your story, if it's false, Akatsuki will be responsible for your death a second time." Pein slammed the cell door shut and motioned for a guard to stand over it. He left the third floor and returned to his room.

The orange haired leader sat behind his desk, his eyes closed in concentration, his hands locked into the position of 'tiger.' It would have been easier to send one of his own members to Suna to gather information but he wanted them close as they adjust to the new chakra. He could have also sent Ame ninja but he felt it was a delicate task and he did not trust that there were no spies in his Ame nin. Even though it was virtually impossible for someone to be in Ame without Pein knowing their intent, there was still always a risk. Pein sought out Sasuke and Suigetsu. Once he tracked down their chakra he then forced them into astral forms before him. Pein was sure it was painful, it didn't hurt his members because they were all connected to Pein by their rings. To force someone into it would feel like their soul was being ripped out. Pein wasn't overly worried about it. The two astral forms before him didn't comment on the pain.

"I need you to do something." Pein looked at Sasuke, ignoring Suigetsu.

"What is it?" Sasuke's tone was flatly annoyed.

"Gaara is still alive and claims that he wants to join us, he told me that the villagers turned their backs on him and wish him to be dead. I don't believe it because we killed him and his brother.I want you to find out his story." Pein ignored the younger Uchiha's insolent tone.

"There's no wa-"

"Suigetsu, shut up." Sasuke cut him off, "we'll return to Ame once we have the information. Don't contact us like this again. We cannot hide our bodies and I will not risk my life or Suigetsu's for you." Sasuke ended the astral form using his sharingan. Suigetsu watched Sasuke leave and before he could complain, Sasuke forced Suigetsu back to his body.

"Insolent little bastards." If they were full members of Akatsuki he'd have them punished. Pein could have ended their alliance but he still had need of the teenagers. Also, having the only two Uchiha's in his command was a big advantage. It was possible that they could become full members but Pein didn't want the headache of having two ignorant and ego ridden teenagers to deal with. Pein doubted they'd agree to it anyway. They were at least wearing an altered Akatsuki robe. It lacked the sleeves but it had a hood. It would show their alliance to Akatsuki. Pein returned to the private room he shared with Konan. On entering the room, he was tempted to walk back out. Konan was eying him dangerously.

"I want to see her Nagato." Konan spat out.

"You know that's dangerous, if someone finds out," Pein was cut off.

"I mean it Nagato, find a way."

"I don't want to risk her life Konan." Konan sat down on the couch wearily. Her face fell back into its usual somberness. Pein sat next to her, "the reason I continue to push this, is for you, for her. I need you to be safe. I don't want her exposed to the same life that we were. I don't want her to grow up like we did. We were forced to grow up Konan, we never had a childhood."

"Don't you see? She's still suffering like we did." Konan didn't met Pein's ringed eyes.

"This will be over soon."

"No it won't! It will never finish _Pein_." Konan said his name with sarcasm and a hint of disgust, "War will always be around the corner. Even if you rule everything, people will still be forming factions to take you down. This will never end. It's the way of our world. Why can't you be happy with what you've achieved? People won't dare to bring a war to Rain anymore. We will be safe, she will be safe."

"And what happens when the five villages join alliances and wipe out Rain completely? They wouldn't hesitate to destroy us all." Pein's ringed eyes glinted with guarded anger.

"Please, Nagato, you don't know how hard this is. You're always with her and I rarely get to see her." Konan forced her eyes to water, she hadn't truly cried since she was a young child but Nagato would always fall for the cheap trick.

"I will try to arrange it." Pein caved and wiped the seemingly real tear off Konan's porcelain cheek.

"Thank you." Konan meant that, she rested her head onto Nagato's shoulder.

"Your happiness and safety is my existence, Angel." Pein wrapped his arm protectively around Konan. The two remained quiet in each others embrace for sometime. Pein swept the sand that was clinging to his cloak off. The sand dropped to the ground. Neither Konan or Pein noticed as the sand rolled up into round eyes and rolled under the couch.

* * *

Deidara and Hidan finished another round of drinks. Hidan slammed his drink down on the table, it shattered in impact. Hidan laughed and Deidara snorted in amusement. The other patrons of the bar were eying them wearily. Hidan stood up off the stool and met Deidara's eyes.

"I gotta piss." Hidan claimed and turned to find the toilet.

"Me too un!" Deidara jumped up and chased after Hidan, determined to get to the toilet first.

"I don't fucking think so blondie." Hidan caught Deidara in the chest and pushed him into a table. Drinks were split everywhere, glasses shattered and the people at the table scattered quickly. Hidan laughed loudly and made his way into the toilet.

"Fucking ass un." Deidara grumbled and pulled himself off the floor. Deidara stood outside the toilet with impatience learnt off Sasori. The toilet flush and Hidan exited with a shit eating grin. The Jashinist slammed the toilet door shut. Deidara grabbed the handle and tried to open it. Hidan had locked it from the inside. The guilty male was now laughing hysterically as Deidara tried to open the door whilst he moved his legs around uncomfortably. Deidara grabbed a piece of clay out of his pockets and placed it on the door. Hidan stopped laughing at ran further back into the bar to take cover. "Katsu!" The door and part of the wall were blown into dust. Deidara stepped into the toilet room, proceeded to use the half broken toilet. Attempted to flush it then turned back to Hidan who gasping for breath and holding his sides. Deidara's blue eye was slightly glazed over in a drunken stupor.

On seeing the unwelcoming glares they were receiving they stumbled out of the bar. The two Akatsuki males leaning heavily against each other. Deidara tripped on a gutter and sent them both sprawling into the street. The two males started laughing hysterically. They kept trying to scramble up but they were hindering each others progress by pulling each other down. After five minutes they were still on the street laughing. Even the most drunk villagers still avoided the Akatsuki men. Deidara and Hidan eventually stood up and made their way to another bar.

"Your round blondie." Hidan informed Deidara as they entered the bar. People shifted out of the way.

"Un." Deidara went to the counter and got another round of drinks. The terrified bartender squeaked as Deidara threatened her, She had tried to charge Deidara for the drinks. "Here un." Deidara placed a tray of drinks onto the table. The two males stared with the shots first then picked up a glass each and slurped away at the alcoholic beverage. Vodka and raspberry for Deidara and bourbon and coke for Hidan. A drunken male pushed his way past Hidan. The slimy looking male had bumped Hidan and his drink splashed down the front of him. Deidara muttered an 'oh uh.'

"You just fucking pushed me." Hidan stood up and whirled on the male.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" The male turned to look at Hidan then stuttered out, "Akatsuki Sama, I didn't realize." His voice was now scared.

"Too fucking late for that." Hidan sculled the rest of his drank then smashed it down on the table.

"You probably should have avoided pushing him un." Deidara stood up with a grin.

"I swear, I didn't mean to." The male was stuttering now.

"They always say that un." Deidara looked like he was preparing for a fight. "It never stops him from doing that though un."

"Doing what?" The male asked scared.

Hidan punched him in the face. "That un." Deidara laughed and screamed "bar fight un!" The bravest males stayed in the bar and began brawling with the first person they came across. Many fled the bar and away from the drunken Akatsuki males. Within ten minutes the bar was destroyed, people laid groaning on the floors. The Akatsuki males had refrained from killing anyone, only on Pein's condition of their drunken outing. Pein never said they couldn't hurt anyone though. Deidara and Hidan left the bar with a smug attitude and occasional chuckles. The two males made their way to another bar. Hidan got the drinks and they sat down in the corner of the seedy bar. After another four shots each they were pleasantly blazed.

"Do you think your puppet boy will try and kill you this birthday?" Hidan asked in a drunken slur.

"I think my luck is changing un!" Deidara replied equally inebriated. "I even got a birthday kiss un!"

"No!" Hidan's said mockingly. "I can't believe that fucking bastard is capable of feelings."

"He's not a bastard, he's just misunderstood un." Deidara said in defense of Sasori. It took him several tries to pronounce 'misunderstood.' By the time he got it right, Hidan had lost interest in their current topic of discussion.

"Did you get your chakra form yet?" Hidan asked.

"Leader chose me and Sasori to go first un!" Deidara said with drunken pride.

"So if something went wrong he wanted you two to be the ones to die?" Hidan laughed at his own joke.

"What does yours look like un?" Deidara smartly ignored Hidan's joke.

"I'll show you!" Hidan closed his eyes.

"No not here un!" Deidara smacked Hidan's hands to stop them forming the hand seal. "It's meant to be a secret." Deidara looked around in suspicion.

"Well I can't be fucked going no where right now." Hidan proved his point by lowering in his chair. "Must be cause of my cursed side but my skin goes black with white markings that resembled that fucking fire spitting cat. I have a blue chakra glow."

"My glow is black un." Deidara frowned in concentration. "I wonder why our chakra glows differently. Normally my chakra is white un."

"I think it's to do with opposites or some fucking shit." Hidan loosely explained.

"I don't get it un." Deidara looked stumped.

"The Bijuu chakra acts as a yang to your yin." Deidara looked more confused so Hidan tried to sort out his drunken speech. "The Bijuu chakra and your normal chakra are opposites. Your chakra is natural and the Bijuu chakra is a complete opposite, its yang and yin, evil and good, day and fucking night."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous un?" Deidara then added, "only that doesn't make sense because your chakra's blue, so why doesn't it change un?"

"If you have blue chakra then it goes red, at least I'm assuming so because Kakuzu's did. I don't rely on my chakra as a fighting defense so maybe that's why. I don't really fucking know." Hidan shrugged, "So, more drinks?"

By the time Deidara returned to base with Hidan, they were both completely annihilated. It took them ten minutes to work the elevator and another ten minutes to find their floor. Hidan stumbled off to his room with a wave and 'see ya fucker.' Deidara walked in the opposite direction to his room, only somewhere he got lost. Deidara stood in the empty corridors completely alone. It was eerily silent. Deidara whimpered. The drunken male stumbled around the corridor for a little while longer. He was still lost, all the doors looked the same to him, everything was blurred together. Deidara knocked on a door.

"Sasori un?" No answer.

"Sasori Dannaaaaaa."

"Un."

"Dannaaaa."

"Rescue me un." Deidara pounded on a door.

Sasori stood in the door way of their room and watch with amusement as Deidara knocked on the wall, apparently the blonde was convinced the wall was a door. The blonde began to whimper more. Sasori didn't feel bad, the only reason he finally reached out to the brat was because his incessant pounding and yelling was becoming frustrating. Deidara was so happy by Sasori's presence that the blonde engulfed Sasori into a hug. Sasori stood there awkwardly as Deidara clung to him. Eventually Sasori pushed him off. Deidara fell on the floor and looked up at Sasori with confusion and hurt.

"Time for bed brat." Sasori walked back to their room and held the door open for the blonde.

"Can I stay with you tonight un?" Deidara's voice was still slurred.

"No." Sasori said flatly. Sasori turned the light off and climbed into bed. Sasori smirked as he heard Deidara crash into the floor in the darkness. Sasori rolled over to face the wall and then with annoyance felt Deidara's presence looming over him. Sasori ignored it, that seemed to be the answer Deidara was looking for though. The blonde crawled into the bed with Sasori. The red head turned around and promptly pushed him onto the floor. Deidara tried for a second time. Sasori remember the previous week where Deidara nearly died because of his short temper. Sasori let the blonde remain in the bed, Sasori laid, staring at the ceiling. Through the crack of the curtain, the light was just strong enough that Sasori could see that Deidara was laying on his side staring at him. Sasori knew that he wouldn't need the light to see that though. Deidara's staring was obviously annoying. Deidara breathed out a soft sigh.

"Your breath is disgusting." Sasori muttered.

"No it smells like alcohol un." Deidara giggled.

"My point."

"Alcohol is..." Deidara trailed off with a blank shrug. "Did you get me a present un?"

"No." Sasori said bluntly.

"Oh." Deidara sounded disappointed. "I'm getting old, I probably won't live for more than five years now un."

"You're getting old? I'm nearly thirty six, brat."

"Yeah but you're you. You believe in eternity and all that shit. I believe living out my prime then going out with a bang un." Deidara's voice was still mostly incoherent.

"Just because you get older doesn't mean you have to blow yourself up. It's a pointless waste of a life. You're not likely to die anytime soon."

"Why do you think that un?"

"Because you seem determined to continue living to annoy me." Sasori said dryly, making Deidara laugh.

"When I die, will you become eternal un?"

"What makes you think I'm going to wait until you die? I don't want to put off my masterpiece much longer." It seemed to be an agreed decision between them that Deidara would die first.

"I don't want to love a shell un."

"Love? You shouldn't love me at all." Sasori said unimpressed.

"I don't. I could though un."

"Don't. I will end this straight away." Sasori warned heatedly.

"Why un?"

"Strong emotions are the downfall on a shinobi." Sasori sounded like he was reading out of a book.

"And rules are for people who don't have opinions un."

"No, rules are made by the opinions of the majorities."

"That's bullshit. The people who want people to conform to their wishes are the people who make rules. The Elders, the Kages, the Daimyos. All the five countries have similar rules un."

"Because they work."

"Sasori you're so closed minded un." Deidara's tutted with disapproval. "The countries all strive to have the most emotionless and hardened killers un."

"Just shut up Deidara." Sasori snapped with annoyance.

"You know I'm right un." Deidara seemed smug, "Opinions and feelings make a shinobi stronger, without them, there's nothing to fight for un."

"You're drunk."

"I'm still right un." Deidara closed his eyes and risked moving closer to Sasori. The blonde's nose was almost touching Sasori's cheek. Sasori stayed still, he didn't reprimand the move or acknowledge it.

"Go to sleep brat." Sasori then turned over, his back to Deidara, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Don't end things because of the wrong teachings of the villages un." Deidara's voice was soft and it trailed off as he fell asleep.

Sasori waited until soft snores were coming from Deidara. "If I end things because of strong emotions, it would already be over." Sasori allowed the blonde to push himself into Sasori's back. An arm was thrown around Sasori's waist and Deidara's head was now nestled into the back of Sasori's neck. Their hair blended together in a mix of sun and blood. Sasori was lulled into a light sleep by Deidara's rhythmic breathing.


	24. Between Heaven and Hell

**AN: Cookies for Josefin Tonks and Asami-chan37 for guessing. All your reviews made me very happy. Keep them coming!

* * *

**

Suigetsu removed his sword from his back and then threw himself into the warm sand. Sasuke turned around and looked at him with annoyance. Suigetsu just grinned and began slurping on his drink bottle. The heat was soaring and the visible heat waves were rolling off the endless expanse of sand. The sky was a deep blue with no clouds to break it up. All the landscape looked endless. There was no signs off life that Suigetsu could see and the only thing that marred the endless was sand were occasional rocks, Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"I'm not made for the heat." Suigetsu laid back on the sand with a weary sigh.

"We will be there soon if we don't have to keep stopping." Sasuke remained standing, giving Suigetsu a pointed look.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Suigetsu sat up again, "I have a question." Sasuke didn't say anything, waiting for Suigetsu to continue. "You formed Hebi because you needed help to kill Itachi, which obviously fell through and now you've gotten your revenge on Konaha, why haven't you gotten rid of me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like my company."

"You never know any better." Sasuke turned away and started walking. "Konaha is still standing. My revenge isn't finished."

"Just admit you like me." Suigetsu chased after Sasuke with new found energy.

"You can't admit to feelings that aren't there."

"Back in Konaha, you told the Kyuubi you have bonds with me." Suigetsu pushed.

"You're a comrade." Sasuke kept his black eyes focused ahead. "Pein likes to have pairs in his organization."

"Why are we even doing this bullshit for him?"

"Because, Akatsuki is the strongest group of shinobi, because if we keep them happy it's so much easier to use them." Sasuke said this with a smirk.

"Oh...of course." Suigetsu grinned, "what about Itachi?"

Sasuke fell silent. Itachi was a sore point. He spent years loathing his older brother, he lost all faith in hopes and dreams. The younger Uchiha only had a goal. A single goal. Kill Itachi. Only now, Itachi wasn't the enemy. It was all Konaha's doing. Itachi did everything to keep him safe. It was hard for him to accept, hard to forget the hatred he not long ago felt. Sasuke redirected his anger at Konaha. It was pathetic but Sasuke worried what would happen when Konaha was gone. He was an avenger, he didn't know anything else. Sasuke couldn't see his life after Konaha was crushed. Reviving the clan seemed less urgent now that Itachi would remain alive. Sasuke doubted his ability to even be able to connect or deal with a female. They were tiresome. Karin grated his nerves every day. Sakura, Ino, they sought his attention. They were all the same, and now they were all dead. Sasuke glanced sideways at Suigetsu. His hair looked exceptionally blue in the sunlight, his purple eyes sparkled mischievously. Suigetsu turned his head and looked at Sasuke curiously. The Uchiha's osbidain eyes flicked forward quickly.

"How much further, Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice held a tone of whining.

"Less than an hour."

After another two stops for Suigetsu and the hour turned into two hours, Suna's sand walls came into sight. Sasuke could have already finished the mission if Suigetsu wasn't there. Yet, he didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to the Kiri nin. Suigetsu let out a sigh of relief as they neared Suna. The compacted sand walls loomed over them, casting long shadows out into the sand. Sasuke activated his sharingan and met the first guard. His crimson eyes swirled and the guard let them past. With the approval from the first guard, the others didn't stop them. Suna was still in alliance with Konaha and because it was currently been run by Akatsuki, their presence whilst unwelcome wouldn't get them arrested. Sasuke and Suigetsu walked through the dry streets seemingly without purpose. Two shinobi were walking down the same street as them, Sasuke nodded at Suigetsu. The two teenagers grabbed the Suna shinobi and pulled them into an alley. They gave terrified gasps. Suigetsu restrained the male he grabbed. Sasuke looked into the shinobi he grabbed, the tomoes whirled around.

"Tell me, what happened to Sabaku No Gaara?" Sasuke demanded quietly.

"After he was resurrected, people lost their trust in him, the dead coming back to life isn't right." The shinobi stuttered out in fear.

"Hn." Sasuke ended the genjutsu then turned his eyes onto the second shinobi. He received a similar memory. Sasuke caught them both back into another genjutsu and wiped the memories of last ten minutes. Suigetsu and Sasuke left the alley, the two shinobi slumped against the ground with confused looks.

"Are we taking their words for it?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, we go to Kazekage's tower."

"I heard it got blown up a year or so ago."

"That was when Deidara caught the Jinchuuriki, no doubt it is his doing."

"Won't all the records be destroyed then?"

"Yes, we only need the recent records on Gaara though."

"Right, makes sense."

The two teenagers entered the newly built Kazekage's tower with ease. Sasuke's sharingan wiped out any suspicion with ease. The Rokudaime was the elder sister of the ex-Jinchuuriki. Sasuke and Suigetsu entered her office. The blonde female eyed them sharply. Her emerald eyes watched them with suspicion. Sasuke look unfazed. Temari rose out of her chair, "Akatsuki are not welcome here."

"These?" Suigetsu swished his cloak, "we're not really Akatsuki."

"I heard the rumors, you're responsible for the capture of Naruto." Temari glared at Sasuke.

"People will believe anything." Suigetsu said with a grin.

"How's Gaara?" Sasuke asked offhandedly.

"Gaara? Akatsuki killed him along with Kankuro. You would do well not to remind me." Temari spat out dangerously.

"You can't lie to us. We're well aware Gaara is alive."

"Yeah, what we're interested in is why you've taken his place as Kage and why people seem to wish him to still be dead." Suigetsu raised a white brow.

"The shinobi and citizens don't trust him. They are wary, people who die should remain that way." Temari's voice held a harsh tone. "Gaara wasn't right after the resurrection. I haven't seen him for weeks."

"You're pathetic. Let's go Suigetsu." The teenagers left the room. Temari let out a sigh and a wrote out a message, She attached the scroll to her fastest hawk. It soared out the window. The action went unnoticed by the remaining members of Taka and they left Suna. Rather than continuing north and crossing into Rain, they went east and entered the River country. It was for Suigetsu's benefit. The stifling heat eased as they moved deeper into River, the purple eyed teenager dived into the first river they came across. Sasuke walked by the side of the river and they followed it back to Rain.

Sasuke and Suigetsu arrived in Ame without problems, the young ex-Kiri nin seemed in better spirits with the rain. They headed to the Akatsuki base, the tallest tower in the industrialized village. The two teenagers stood in the elevator, Sasuke was grateful that Pein wasn't an insufferable bastard by playing elevator music. The ride was mostly silent. The elevator stopped on the third floor, a blood covered Akatsuki member entered the elevator. The blood ran off his body steadily. Sasuke noted it to be his blood. The bare chested male smirked at them then stepped off the elevator on the fourth floor. Another member was waiting to get onto the elevator. The blonde male gave the blood covered sadist a warm wave. Deidara got onto the elevator and gave Sasuke a sharp glare, he continued glaring at Sasuke until the elevator stopped on the next floor. Sasuke remained impassive to the glare which seemed to agitate the blonde male more.

"Watch your back Uchiha un." Deidara spat out as he left the elevator.

"Akatsuki is filled with freaks." Suigetsu stated as the elevator closed and continued heading towards the heavens.

"Hn." Sasuke was tempted to point out that Suigetsu wasn't exactly normal himself but kept his mouth shut to avoid the unnecessary chatter. The elevator finally halted on the top floor and they stepped out, making their way to Pein's door. Sasuke knocked then walked in without waiting for Pein to admit them in.

"Your manners and insolence is intolerable." Pein ground out.

"Your members don't show a good example." Sasuke said flatly.

Pein smirked slightly at this truth. "What information do you have?"

"Gaara's story checks out. The shinobi seem to fear the risen dead and his sister, Temari is the new Kazekage and appears to be rather fond of her new position."

"Interesting." Pein looked anything but. "Feel free to rest in Ame, help yourself to supplies. Ask one of the members, preferably Sasori or Kakuzu where a spare room is."

"Can we stay for a while Sasuke?" Suigetsu gave a weary sigh, "I need to rest."

"Fine." Sasuke and Suigetsu left the room.

Pein remained at his desk in thought. Now that Gaara's story seemed to be accurate, he was unsure what to do with the red head. Placing him with Sasuke and Suigetsu had crossed his mind but he couldn't imagine it ending well. There was no way, despite his strength that Gaara would be placed in Akatsuki as a full member, after all, Deidara managed to capture the ex Jinchuuriki even though Gaara was completely in his element. For the time being, the best idea would be to use Gaara as another 'support' member. It went without saying, that the murderous red head preferred to work alone. He could be useful for spying and solo missions. Pein picked up a wireless headset.

"Escort Sabaku no Gaara to my office." Pein ordered

"Yes, Leader Sama." Came the obeying reply from the Ame shinobi.

Pein waited with slight impatience. Eventually a timid knock came from the door. The Ame shinobi were such much hesitant than his members. Originally the new members were nervous about knocking on his door but now they knocked with brashness and fearlessness. Even if Pein didn't know the person by their chakra signature, he could tell by their knock. The heavily pierced male called out a soft 'enter.' The Ame shinobi opened the door carefully. Gaara still had the chakra restraints around his wrists, they were bound in front of him. Gaara looked unruffled by his treatment.

"Remove the restraints then you may leave." Pein called out from the dark shadows. Only his ringed eyes and a vague outlined shadow could be seen.

"Yes, Leader Sama." The Ame shinobi, a middle age man with surly black hair and a thick beard quickly removed the restraints. He was a jonin and a member of the interrogation squad. One of the few shinobi that Leader trusted in the base. Even if the Ame shinobi respected the Akatsuki and their goal, they were still nervous around them. The restraints were removed and the emotionless red head stepped towards Leader's desk without fear. The shinobi bowed towards the Leader and then left the room, the door closed with an audible click.

"I am still not sure whether to trust you, however your story seems to be true." Pein began, the ex Jinchuuriki remained impassive and silent. "You will not become a full member of Akatsuki, to be honest I doubt your strength to be a member." Gaara shifted with annoyance at this statement. "I also will not be placing you with Sasuke and Suigetsu. I believe you will work better by yourself." Pein looked at Gaara thoughtfully, waiting for a reply.

"I don't play well with others." Gaara confirmed with a small snarl curled on his lips.

"You will be required to wear an Akatsuki cloak, it differs from the full member's cloaks. As I do not trust you, you will remain on base at all times unless I send you on a mission. Prove your worth and you will be rewarded, betray us and you will die quickly. I don't tolerate liars and insolence. If you murder a member of my organization I will kill you. If they kill you, it is not my problem. Don't annoy them, stay out of Hidan's way and don't taunt Deidara that you're still alive." Pein wondered how long the male would last. He closed his eyes and sent Kakuzu a message. A few minutes and a heavy knock later. Kakuzu entered the room and eyed the ex-Jinchuuriki suspiciously.

"Leader." Kakuzu nodded his head in respect but it lacked the respect from the Ame shinobi.

"Kakuzu, Gaara will be joining as another support member. You will give him a cloak, a room and show him around. I am trusting this task to you as Hidan is an idiot and Deidara is a temperamental brat."

"Why can't Sasori do it then?" Kakuzu asked grumpily.

"If you can separate Deidara from Sasori then he can do it." Pein said with a winning smirk.

"Fine." Kakuzu walked to the door, "move it Jinchuuriki."

"I am no longer a Jinchuuriki and I would appreciate if you refrained from calling me so." Gaara said evenly, his deep voice held a hint of warning.

"If you expect to live long, I suggest you shut your mouth." Kakuzu growled. He held back the temptation to kill Pein's newest recruit. Kakuzu was relying on Deidara murdering the red head the instant the blonde saw him. It was a pleasing thought, Gaara would be dead and Deidara would be the one blamed.

"Whatever." Gaara snapped back irritably and followed Kakuzu down the halls.

Pein headed to his small alcove outside, he lent against the cold stone wall. His arms were crossed protectively in front of him, Pein lowered his head down to avoid the rain hitting his eyes. His ringed eyes fluttered shut and he focused on all the presences in Ame. No one held a murderous intent, no one seemed to have the thoughts of betrayal. Ironically, the most common feeling was one of safety being under the gaze of him. Most of the world feared him and his members yet here, they were a blessing. Deaths had dramatically decreased. Outside shinobi no longer dared to enter Rain, they took the longer ways by walking around it. His shinobi were no longer caught in the cross fire, the other small villages in Rain were also prospering without outside interference. A village hadn't being destroyed or robbed for years now.

Pein forced all the presences away, something was lurking on the edges of his rain. The presences were flicking in and out his rain, tormenting him. There was four presences. Most likely a ninja squad. All four presences were now in his rain, moving around the lower levels of Ame. Definitely a squad, one presence was stronger than the other three. A team leader. Pein opened his ringed eyes, they were glinting dangerously. He jumped off the tower, before he broke his legs on impact, Pein pulled himself upwards with Shinra Tensei. He landed perfectly, his cloak settled back down around his legs. Pein halted his rain and turned it into a heavy fog. People moved out of his way quickly, sensing his deadly intent.

Deidara looked out the window with boredom. Sasori was still working on Choji. From what Deidara could tell, the main body was done, Sasori had hollowed it out and expanded it to fit his body. Apparently, according to Sasori that it took a lot more effort to change the original shape of the body. Deidara didn't question it. The pattering rain on the windows had stopped, water still trickled down the window. Deidara watched as a heavy fog wrapped it's way around the buildings. Deidara's vision was highly obscured by the fog, the more he watched it, the heavier it became. The building out the window was now nothing more than a hazy shadow. It was unsettling, usually there was only ever a light mist.

"Sasori, what's with the weather un?" Deidara called out, gaining the attention of the older male.

"Someone's invaded Ame." Sasori said, his tone slightly disturbed. "Let's go, brat."

"How do you know that un?"

"The fog is Pein's way of obscuring the vision of the intruders. It will confuse them. It's a fools move to try and enter Ame."

"Konaha then un?" Deidara smirked.

"Possibly but Itachi and Kisame would have sent a warning."

"Why are we going to help?" Deidara exited the building first, holding the door open for Sasori. "If it was a large scale invasion, Pein would contact us. I doubt he needs our help un."

"Pein deludes himself with the powers of a Kami." Sasori muttered dryly.

"He may not be a Kami, but he has the powers of one un." Deidara replied.

"Tch." Sasori sounded unimpressed.

The powerful leader stalked though the streets, making his way down to the lowest level of Ame. Most villagers had already barricaded themselves in their homes and shops. The heavy fog was never good news. They stared out the windows and caught glimpses of the Leader as the fog swirled around him. It was the true sight of death coming. Pein began to let his charka ebb into the fog as he grew closer to the intruders. They were frightened now as the mysterious chakra surrounded them. Pein could sense their regret and fear. It wouldn't spare their lives. The intruders were inside the pipes and Pein followed them in, keeping hidden. The fog wasn't as heavy inside the pipes but there were plenty of places to hide. The squad came into Pein's sight. Three males and a kunoichi. Pein watched them closely, trying to pick the team leader. It seemed they were jonin level with the exception of the team leader. Pein's ringed eyes narrowed in on the kunoichi. She was ANBU level at least.

A white rat ran over Pein's foot, it stopped in front of him and sat up on it's hind legs. The rat climbed up the pipes and jumped onto Pein's shoulder obnoxiously. Pein resisted the urge to crush the rat, it would end up worse for him. The four intruders seemed ignorant to Pein's presence. Another two presences were coming down from the pipes on the left and right. The owner of the white rat stopped and waited as did the other chakra presence. Deidara and Sasori. It irked Pein that they came down, he could handle the squad without trouble however it was reassuring that his members had his back without orders. Pein stepped out of the pipes and moved towards the shinobi. It only took them seconds to notice Pein.

"Akatsuki, behind us!" The male in the back of the squad whirled around quickly. The others followed suit.

"I don't like intruders." Pein said coolly.

"How did he know we were even here?" A second male with short dirty blonde hair asked.

"I know everything. I'm the Kami of this world." Pein kept his face impassive and stepped closer.

"Halt, Akatsuki. Don't come any closer!" The kunoichi, jumped in front of her squad. She had light copper hair with brown eyes. She was tall, not overly skinny but not heavy set either. An Iwagakure hitai-ate gleamed proudly on her forehead.

"If you didn't want the consequences of intruding in my village, then you shouldn't have entered." Pein moved closer, the squad held their positions nervously.

"It is not you we are after. Give us the traitor to Iwa and we will leave." The kunoichi said bravely.

"Deidara is not yours for the taking. He belongs here as a member of Ame and Akatsuki."

"He murdered a quarter of our Village including the Tsuchikage and just the other week he killed the brother to the new Tsuchikage." The kunoichi spat out, "turn him over. He is ours."

"Actually, I murdered the brother of the Tsuchikage." Sasori called out boredly, stepping out of the pipes near the right of the squad. The squad moved closer together at the appearance of another Akatsuki member.

"Do you really think you can march in here and demand the rights to me un?" Deidara stepped out of the pipe on the left, he looked livid. "Iwa never had rights over me. I won't be used by your Village un."

"Deidara." A male around Deidara's age looked at Deidara with shock and fear.

"Hello, Saigo un." Deidara said with contempt.

"You know them, Deidara?" Pein asked.

"Saigo used to be on my squad. I don't know the other males, the kunoichi used to be a jonin when I was still there, her names Leiko un."

"Is Deidara the only reason you came to Ame?" Pein asked.

"Yes." Leiko looked worried.

"Kill the males. Leave the girl to me." Pein ordered. He held out his arm, his hand was just visible in the sleeve of the Akatsuki cloak. Leiko's feet began to drag across the floor as she gaped in horror. Pein remained impassive and waited until she was in striking distance. Rather than killing her, Pein used the side of his hand and slammed it into her neck, she fell unconscious. Pein looked up, Sasori and Deidara were standing over the three corpses. Deidara had a lazy grin, fresh blood covered him.

"Leave the bodies, Zetsu will dispose of them." Pein picked up Leiko and threw the kunoichi over his shoulder. "Your Village is becoming tiring, Deidara."

"Then let me turn it into a masterpiece un." Deidara flashed a nasty grin and jumped over the bodies, he walked slightly behind Pein, Sasori remained at Deidara's side.

"Possibly. If they do not submit to my will then it's yours to do as you wish."

"That's very kind of you Leader un," the bomb expert looked delighted at the idea.

"A warning, Deidara. The Ichibi host is still alive and I've recruited him."

"What? How? We killed him un!"

"Yes." Pein began to disperse his fog. "Obviously, someone brought him back. I would prefer he doesn't end up dead a second time."

"Whatever un."

"Learn some manners, Deidara." Pein gave the blonde a warning look.

"The only way the brat will learn manners is if he can't talk." Sasori said flatly.

"That can be arranged, I'm sure Kakuzu would have no problems sewing his mouth shut and Hidan's whilst he's at it."

"Fuck you both un." Deidara snapped his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth.

"You're lucky I need you alive." Pein threatened. They entered the base and headed for the elevator. Pein pressed '3' and got off without a word to the two artists. Deidara was still sulking.

"You really push him, brat." Sasori said.

"He's all bark and no bite these days un." Deidara replied nonchalantly.

Pein returned to his office after securing Leiko in a cell. He instructed Shibu, the head interrogator to pry ever last piece of information out of her mind. Pein didn't stay in his office, instead going back to Konan and his private room. The blue haired female was looking out the window with a sorrowful expression. She turned to Pein and then gazed back out the window. Pein joined her at the window. "You can leave now. I will remain behind. I just dealt with intruders and I will not leave Ame after that. Ningendou is with her."

"I will see you soon." Konan left out of the window, her angel wings in place. The large wings shed a few pieces of paper, they fell onto Ame. It would take her a week of flying to reach her destination. The distance would take a month to cover by walking. Near the east coast of the Lighting country, was a range of mountains called Tentou Makai. The mountains reached into the clouds, they were some of the highest mountains in Lighting. The mountains were also riddled with caves. The caves extended under the earth for miles. People said they were the connection to Heaven and Hell, which is how the mountain range got their name. One particular mountain was were she was heading for. It was the tallest mountain in the range, Kami Mine.

Konan hardly rested on her journey, when her chakra began to wane she activated Kami's Mutsuro. The fitting name to Pein's created jutsu. Konan felt a rush of energy. Her paper angel wings were surrounded by the chakra forms wings. It empowered them and they flew faster, Konan hadn't stopped to think what would happen when the two sets of wings merged together. It was rush to move through the sky so swiftly. Traveling at this speed, her trip would be halved. There would be no need to stop to recover chakra. Konan entered Lighting, mountains began to spring more and more until they dominated the landscape below her. The only female in Akatsuki kept herself hidden in the clouds despite the cold that had settled deep in her bones. The highest mountains were snow capped, no matter what the temperature during the year, they would always be covered in powered white. The temperatures high on the mountains always remained freezing.

The mountain ranges all looked the same, it was hard to distinguish them from one another. The easiest way was to follow the rivers, they snaked around the ranges. Konan however payed little attention to the rivers. Half the day was gone, the sun was now hidden by the mountains but Konan continued flying. The mountains were higher now and she was forced to fly further into the sky. The chakra form was keeping the worst of the cold away. A huge mountain was now visible, it reached right up past the clouds and further. Konan didn't try to fly over it, once she reached the mountain she descended to the base of the mountain. Konan ended the chakra form and dismissed her angel wings. The sullen looking female stood in front of a large stone archway. Behind it was solid rock of the mountain. Konan formed the hand seal 'dragon.' The mountain began to rumble and the stone behind the archway shifted. A door way was now showing. Konan walked into the door and the stone sealed itself behind her.

Inside the mountain it was damp, there were passage ways everywhere. They lead lower into the mountain and higher, left and right. Konan took a seemingly random pathway but it was familiar to her. One she's walked along many times. The light source came from candles along the pathways. They lit automatically on the presence of Konan or Nagato. Otherwise the rock passages remained hidden in the dark. It took Konan an hour to follow the trail, she made sharp turns, walked down and up again. Eventually the path widened and then ended. Konan didn't know where the trail was located in the mountain. It was safer that way. It could be near the top, middle or even down below. Nagato had designed it so it was impossible to know.

The whole mountain was covered in a jutsu to ensure no one would be able to feel chakra presences inside. The dead end that stopped Konan looked no different than all the other dead ends waiting at the other pathways. Konan bit her thumb and blood sprang from the wound, she swiped it down the rock. The blood was absorbed into he rock and the stone wall moved to the side, allowing her entry.

Konan walked into the room and the stone slid shut again, it was surprisingly quiet for a stone wall but Nagato had ensured it was that way. A circular room greeted her, it was made out of the stone but it had been smoothed and then decorated with various paintings. It was warm inside the room, the heat was coming from a crackling fire. There were five other fires hidden in different rooms, they chimneys all conjoined and the smoke was dispersed through out the mountain until it was non-existent. This room was rather small, it had a shelf with shoes and Konan placed her own there. She then hung up her Akatsuki cloak next to another one. A smaller plain black cloak also resided on the hangers. Konan didn't notice the grains of sand that clung to her cloak. Three doors lead off this room, the one she came through which was however hidden and two more. The one on the right would lead to another two rooms which held wood and supplies. Konan took the left door, inside was a living room. It was of a medium size and another roaring fire was burning. The room was decorated in a similar fashion to the entrance room. A couch was set in front of a large television. The orange haired male on the couch stood and walked over to.

"That was quick." He stated, his hair was long and past his shoulders, he was tall and slender. Four large circular piercings were placed in the cheeks and two on the chin. A diagonal bar pierced through the nose. His eyes were those of the rinnegan.

"Kami's Mutsuro allowed me to fly faster." Konan replied. She didn't seem off put by the male, it was Nagato's path Ningendou. Konan didn't move forward to greet the male though, she remained aloft. Konan refused to show any real intimacy towards Nagato unless it was his true body. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Nagato's voice distorted and changed coming from the body.

Konan walked up a hallway and knocked gently on a door. A small female 'enter' was heard. It made her lips twitch up in an amused smile. Konan opened the door and the girl in the room jumped up from the floor. Drawing books and pencils spread out around her. The girl was close to ten years old. Her hair was a pale orange, it hung around her shoulders and was styled very similar to Konan's. A blue origami rose was set in her, the same side as Konan's. The young girl was at an average height for age, her build was slender but not sickly so. The girl stood in front of Konan, her hands on her hips in, a pout on her lips. Her familiar eyes gazed into Konan's.

"Hello, Hatami." Konan said softly. The girls resolve failed and she threw her arms around Konan.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Ningendou: Human path.**

**Kami's Mustsuro: God's Fate.**

**Tentou Makai: Heaven Hell.**

**Kami Mine: God Peak.**

**Hatami: It's a cross between hana and itami which is flower and pain. **


	25. Letting Go

**AN: I apologize but updates will be less frequent from now on. I will try to update whenever I can. It may be two weeks between updates now though.  
Reveiws are good. They inspire me to write faster.**

**

* * *

**The sky was it's usual dark grey and the rain was falling lightly. The rumble of thunder that was rolling over Ame was not Pein's doing. It wasn't unusual either. Ame often had humid temperatures and when Pein forced his rain to fall constantly, it would result in thunder storms. Pein felt, however that the thunder could have been his doing. It was time to head to the Bird, Grass and Waterfall countries and demand that they submit to him. Pein doubted that they'd need much convincing, all three countries were also war torn though less than what Rain had endured. His problem though, was Itachi and Kisame were currently in Konaha. They were the best for delicate tasks such as this. Sasori could handle it with ease as well, the worry though was Deidara. The brat's rash headstrong nature wasn't great for delicate tasks. Pein appeared in deep thought then called for Sasori to join him. It took ten minutes for the small ex Suna nin to knock on Pein's door. It was unlike Sasori to take so long.

"Enter." Pein said coolly. Sasori entered and the heavily pierced male rose a brow at Sasori's appearance. Dried blood covered his arms and he seemed quite disheveled. Pein didn't comment on these things. "Where is your cloak?"

"I took it off whilst I was gutting my latest puppet." Sasori said, he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Pein had interrupted his art.

"Very well, I have a mission for you."

"A solo mission?" Sasori deduced quickly by the lack of the blonde menace.

"Yes, I don't want that brat to screw anything up. You will travel to Bird, Grass and Waterfall as my Ambassador and seek their allegiance."

"Is it wise for me to travel by myself during the current times?"

"You're doubting your ability to do this?" Pein's voice was low and dangerous.

"No, Leader. What are my instructions if they decline?"

"Tell the citizens and shinobi to leave if they want to live or die for the pride of their country. I trust that you can take care of those who stand against us." Pein opened a drawer and threw three scrolls at Sasori who caught them deftly. "Take these scrolls, it is the necessary paperwork for allying the three countries with Rain. Leave straight away. Dismissed."

"Yes Leader." Sasori bowed his head slightly and left the room. If he was one of the more brash members then Sasori was sure he'd be throwing a tantrum, even in his normally impassive state he was seething. A mission like this was tedious and mostly unrewarding. To be honest, Sasori didn't care whether Pein had his allegiances or not. There would have to be a lot of waiting and careful words to coerce the Village Leader's into allying themselves with Akatsuki. Sasori was sorely tempted to just wipe out all three villages and claim they wanted nothing to do with Akatsuki. The more he thought about that idea, the more appealing it became. He opened the door to Deidara's and his room, the door banged against the wall more loudly than Sasori would normally allow. He payed no attention as he hastily began to prepare for the mission.

"It appears you're displaying anger un." Deidara said in amusement. "That's not like you Danna un."

"Leader is an insufferable bastard." Sasori replied, his tone was almost flat but it held slight annoyance.

Deidara's first reaction was to laugh, Sasori gazed at him evenly then smirked. Deidara noticed Sasori's actions of packing. "Do we have a mission un?"

"No, I have a mission. You're not coming," Sasori was unsure how he felt about this. It could be weeks or maybe months until he saw Deidara again.

"Why the hell not un?" Deidara stood up quickly, his blue eye flashing with anger.

"Leader thinks you lack certain qualities for this mission." Sasori said bluntly. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Like what un?"

"The ability to use tact and not blow something up." Sasori deadpanned.

"I can behave un..."

"I think we both know that's a lie, Deidara."

"Un." Deidara slumped back onto his bed. "How long will you be gone un?"

"I do not know. It could be a few months." Sasori said carefully, trying to gauge Deidara's reactions.

"That's a long time," Deidara frowned.

"It only seems like a long time. When you've lived for as long as I have, it is not long at all." Sasori tried to reassure him. He wasn't positive it was the best reassurance.

"I won't ever live that long un."

"Don't, Deidara." Sasori shifted the bag awkwardly.

"Don't what, Danna un?" Deidara looked confused.

"Stop doubting your life." Sasori snapped then walked to the door. He was sure his heart was pounding so loudly that Deidara would be able to hear it. Sasori needed the brat to know that he needed Deidara to stay alive. That Deidara was the most important thing to him. Sasori choked on his words, they refused to come out. He settled for an easier approach. "I am willingly to wait for eternity but only if you do not view your life as fleeting." Sasori kept his voice even, he didn't turn to look at Deidara. Once he finished his sentence he left the room without looking back.

Sasori left the base and walked out into the rain. It was falling lightly but no mist lingered around. He forced himself not to think of the words he spoke to Deidara. Instead he focused on his mission. He would go to the Bird country first, it boarded the North West of Rain. After that he'd travel back and go to Grass then Waterfall. Pein hadn't given him any strict guidelines to follow in gaining their alliances. In fact he hadn't been any help whatsoever. It occurred to Sasori that their Leader either had no real ideas of alliances or he trusted Sasori enough that Sasori wouldn't need help. Sasori was interrupted before he could continue his pondering on the matter. A familiar and oddly comforting voice was calling out behind him.

"Danna wait un." Deidara caught up to Sasori, he looked slightly out of breath and his face was flushed.

"You need to train more, brat." Sasori noted that Deidara was looking puffed.

"Probably but I didn't follow you to get scolded for my fitness un." Deidara scowled slightly.

"I assumed as much, what do you want?" Sasori said impatiently.

"Only Shinigami's and deluded idiots," Deidara's eye shifted up to the top of the tower were Pein was, "control life. It's for them to judge when a life is over. I won't interfere until they decide it's time un."

"Behave yourself while I'm gone. Don't tempt fate by aggravating our supposed Kami." Sasori made a slight movement then stilled himself hesitantly.

"I hope you prove me wrong on our views of art," Deidara then added quickly. "Only until you get back of course. Just don't die un." Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori, his head rested on Sasori's shoulder. Deidara smiled as felt one arm wrap around his back, Sasori's other hand moved up and rested on the back of Deidara's head. Deidara felt completely at peace, he didn't want to move. They could have stood in each others embrace for eternity and Deidara wouldn't have minded. It was Sasori that broke the contact.

"I have to go brat." Sasori said reluctantly.

"Of course, can't keep anyone waiting un." Deidara smiled.

"No, I do not like it." Sasori turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon, brat."

"Bye Danna un." Deidara waved, he remained standing in the same spot until Sasori disappeared into the rain. "I love you un." Deidara whispered softly and returned to the base. He hadn't even reached the elevator when Pein contacted him. Deidara sighed and made his way to Pein's room. He wondered if it had something to do with the insolent comments Sasori and himself were dropping earlier. It made Deidara smirk at the thought. Sasori was being extremely accommodating. Deidara enjoyed the days when Sasori displayed more emotion than normal. Deidara was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't knock on the door.

"Do not just barge into my room, Deidara." Pein snapped out irritability.

"What? Oh, shit un." Deidara seemed confused at his whereabouts at first then he panicked slightly.

"Now see, how do you expect us to ever learn manners when we were told to follow our elders examples?" Came an ignorant voice.

"Deidara's hardly your elder, Suigetsu." Pein replied.

"Fuck you un." Deidara crossed his arms in childish defiance.

"You forget I know everything Deidara. I _hear _everything. I suggest you remember that. Itachi will only be to happy to see out your punishment." Pein said with cruelty.

"Yes Leader un." Deidara bowed his head, he held in his rage.

"I don't want you around the base without Sasori," the pierced male said bluntly. "You're going to go with Suigetsu and Sasuke to Fire. I want you three to find out any of Fire's upcoming plans. If you enter Konaha, do so in disguise. Itachi and Kisame can not run the village and spy at the same time. It's too suspicious for them to be lurking about. I will send you a message when I want you to go to Konaha. Deidara, only when I tell you to. You will destroy Konaha. Understand?"

"Very clearly un." Deidara was torn between disgust and happiness. The disgust was for being stuck with an Uchiha, but the thought of getting to destroy Konaha was appealing.

"I realize that working with an Uchiha will be a struggle for you. I however expect all three of you to remain alive. Deidara, you will be in charge of the mission." Pein felt that putting Deidara in charge may appease the blonde somewhat.

"Yes Leader un." Deidara's voice was lighter.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu, I expect you to listen to Deidara and don't question his authority." Pein's ringed eyes lingered on Suigetsu warningly.

"How long do you want us in Fire?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Pein's expectations.

"Until I tell Deidara to come back." Pein gazed at the three males. "Leave immediately. Dismissed."

Deidara kept quiet until they were in the elevator. He looked at the two teenagers carefully. Sasuke was very much like his brother, especially in looks. However Sasuke didn't have such a hard and cold edge to him. Deidara noted Sasuke to be arrogant but not as much as Itachi. Deidara felt that he could be more at ease around Sasuke, the hatred wasn't as intense as it was with Itachi. One of the main reasons was Sasuke only activated the sharingan in a fight whereas Itachi usually always had the crimson abominations flaring. Another reason was Sasuke hadn't actually done anything to him yet. Deidara's gaze fell onto Suigetsu. His appearance was very much Kiri with his sharpened teeth. Deidara had no real feelings towards Suigetsu. The teenager seemed insolent, blood thirsty and completely brash. Deidara respected and held all three of those personality traits. He'd either clash violently with Suigetsu or end up being reasonably close to him.

"Don't worry about packing light, bring as much as you can. We will be avoiding the towns unless on reconnaissance." Deidara didn't bother trying to make his voice commanding, feeling that he'd fail dismally. "Meet me at the gates in an hour un.'

"Hn." Sasuke inclined his head.

Deidara got off the elevator and headed to his room. The hour passed quickly, Deidara was so used to preparing and packing for missions that he hardly payed attention to doing it. His clay bags were strapped to his hips, they were replenished. Deidara put another bag in his backpack. He'd gone to Kakuzu to receive a mission allowance. Kakuzu reluctantly handed the money over. Deidara had wanted to see Hidan but the Jashinist was unavailable, according to Kakuzu. Which Deidara took to mean the zealot was in a closest, his head mostly likely separated from his body and gagged. Deidara wouldn't put it past Kakuzu to have Hidan's head on the top of a building in Ame. Deidara shook his head with a small chuckle and walked to the gates.

* * *

Sasori walked along the main trail to the Bird Country, as it bordered Rain he didn't have to worry about any foreign shinobi trying to pick him off. It wasn't too far to Bird either, neither country was large, not even a tenth of Fire. The rain was a constant light drizzle. It was natural as Pein reaches didn't extend much further than the Village. The air was humid and Sasori could feel that it was clinging to his skin uncomfortably. He shifted slightly, trying to move his cloak away from his skin. Hiruko still wasn't fully operational after Kakashi reduced it to nothing more than a frame. His favourite defense puppet now displeased him immensely. Hiruko had to be put back together with skin from another's body. It was hard to make the puppet look the same as Hiruko. Sasori's newest defense puppet, Choji was not quiet finished either. The basic outside was done but he had not added weapons or fortified it yet. So, with both his puppet shells out of order, Sasori was forced to be out in the open. He would have preferred the safety of Hiruko. The other bonus was Hiruko's formidable form, it would have helped in the negotiations. Strike fear in their hearts, give them no other option. Ally themselves with Akatsuki or die. Sasori felt vulnerable with his mostly human body. It was too young to look overly fearsome.

He was nearing Bird, the weather had changed dramatically. Sasori pulled his cloak around his body tighter. The harsh wind was ripping through his body. The sky was mostly blue with a few wisps of white but the air was frigid and the wind was ice. Sasori was somewhat glad Deidara wasn't here, this kind of weather annoyed the blonde to no end. Sasori cleared his mind of thoughts and fell into a quick pace, it didn't take long before he halted. A small sign signaling the border. He let out a small resigned sigh and stepped into the Bird country.

The cry of birds were all around, many species of birds migrated to Bird country every year. There was rarely a time when there wasn't a large flock of birds covering the country. Sasori could see a large lake to the left of the trail. Water birds were covering it. Long legged birds with huge beaks waddled through the shallow waters, occasionally stabbing their beaks down and bringing a fish up. Ducks and swans settled out in the deeper water. A few ducks were bathing, their wings sending glistening droplets of water into the air. Sasori watched a clever little bird hold a squirming worm into the water. A fish was lured to the surface and the bird plucked it out of the water. Despite the constant calling of the birds, Sasori felt at ease. Deidara would have loved all the birds. Without a doubt, he would have wanted to study them and sketch them. Sasori smiled softly and made a note to bring the blonde here one day.

An hour later and Sasori was walking up a steadily inclining hill. The wind had died down to a breeze. It was still cold but not unbearably so. Sasori startled a small flock of sparrows, the little birds screamed indignantly and flew into a tree. He reached the top of the hill and was greeted by the small village. In the middle was a lake with houses built onto it. More houses surrounded the lake. It was not a ninja village and was ruled by the Daimyo, Toki. Small clans of shinobi resided in the village as well as a few single ninja. Mostly they were not sent on missions and only protected the village, most aspiring ninjas left at a young age to join a different village. It would still be wise to have their alliance though.

Sasori made his way to the Daimyo's residence. It was the largest building in the village. It was poorly guarded and Sasori wasn't stopped until he reached the entrance of the building. The guards seemed not to recognize him as a threat and one went inside to inform the Daimyo of the visitor. Sasori viewed the neat garden outside the building. The village obviously didn't expect any fights to fall upon them. Looking after a a garden was a waste of time in most villages, they ended up destroyed due to various jutsus. The guard returned.

"Toki Sama will see you now." He informed and allowed Sasori inside. The guard then took Sasori upstairs to a room at the very end of the hallway. The door was open and Sasori stepped inside. He closed the door and moved to stand in front of the Daimyo's desk.

"I'd prefer if you left the door open, Akatsuki Sama." Toki's voice was calm but her dark eyes reflected fear.

"I'm not going to harm you, if I wanted to kill you. An open door wouldn't help you." Sasori smirked slightly and sat down. "The leader of Rain and Akatsuki would like to offer an alliance."

"We're not a ninja village, I don't see why our alliance will affect you or not." Toki said, her voice on edge. Her long dark grey hair swished slightly as she moved forward in her seat.

"You have shinobi in your village. War is coming, surely you know that. The take over of Konaha was only the beginning. Any village, ninja village or not will be wiped out unless their they have allied themselves with us."

"Konaha will fight back."

"Yes, and we will crush them as an example." Sasori replied calmly.

"What benefits could possibly come from allying ourselves with you?"

"Not being killed would be the first."

"Are you threatening me?" Toki asked dangerously, her eyes flashed with anger.

"No, I'm threatening your village." Sasori replied, his voice was dead but the impassiveness made it more fearsome.

"Why would your Leader even be interested in us?"

"Overlooking the small villages would be a foolish mistake. Ame was once a small village. We are one of the smallest countries, our lands are ravaged by previous wars yet we will control the world. If you ally yourself with Akatsuki, your village and country will remain untouched. We will ensure any fights are fought off your country. In return, you will not up rise against us. You are getting more out of this than we are."

"I need to think about this. Return tonight, Akatsuki Sama."

"Very well. I will expect an answer, I don't like to wait."

Sasori left the building and looked around with boredom. He headed towards the shop district. It was small, only one street. Sasori didn't pay too much attention the stores. He caught an old sign hanging off the wall of a store. It was a book store. It looked ancient and something about it lured Sasori inside. The air inside was musky with a tinge of mould. It didn't bother Sasori. Shelves covered the walls and three rows of shelves were centered in the middle of the store. There was barely room to wall around the store but Sasori felt comfortable. An old wooden desk was at the back of the room and a door was behind it. A man sat behind the desk, he looked as old as the store. His skin was frail and covered in wrinkles. His hair was white and when he saw Sasori, he stood up, the man was stooped over but his eyes twinkled.

"Can I help you?" His voice was strong despite his frail appearance.

"No." Sasori moved to browse another shelf.

"I don't get shinobi in here often but I do have some things you might be interested in."

"I'm only looking." Sasori said irritably.

"Most of the things I have are rare. In fact, you wouldn't find them anywhere else." The old man tried again. Sasori finally looked up. "I keep them in the back room." The old man shuffled to the door and beckoned Sasori to follow him.

Sasori gave into the urge of curiosity and entered into the room. It was smaller than the other room but even more cluttered. There was hardly a space left untouched. There weren't just books but also scrolls and one wall was lined with katana and various other weapons. Sasori was in slight awe but he kept his face impassive. "Impressive." He said dully and went to examine the weapons.

"Yes, I think so too." The old man smiled. "I'm Hiken Tsubo."

"I didn't ask for you name nor will you receive mine." Sasori said bluntly as he pulled a katana off the wall. It's saya was a dark wood, almost black but it held a tinge of red to it. An intricate scorpion was carved into the top of the saya. Sasori pulled the katana out of it's sheath, he didn't dare to spin it around in the room but he was impressed by the blade. He sheathed the blade back into the saya and placed it back onto its holder on the wall. Sasori headed to a cupboard that held countless scrolls. They were all old, some looked to be unreadable. Sasori noted two of the bigger scrolls to be animal summoning scrolls. Despite many people using animal summons, the scrolls themselves were rare. Unless they were passed down to students or children, they were usually lost. It could take decades before a scroll was found and used again. Sasori pulled one of the summoning scrolls out. It was the Taka. Sasori had never seen the hawk been summoned before. It was likely the scroll hadn't had a contact for at least fifty years.

"Interested in animal summonings?" Tsubo asked.

"No." Sasori held onto the scroll though, "my partner is fascinated with birds. Having a Taka summons would please him."

"The hawks may be difficult to handle for a while, it's been a long time since they've been summoned." Tsubo warned.

"I'm aware, at least fifty years?"

"Very good, yes. That scroll was passed down through my family actually, my brother was the last one to use it. He was a ninja, died in the war."

"You're not a ninja though. The scroll remained unused."

"Yes, I don't have anyone to pass the scroll onto. However I didn't want to give it to someone who didn't recognize it."

"Hn." Sasori placed the scroll on a table and pulled the second animal summoning scroll out. Another bird summoning, the karasu. Sasori found the large black birds to be far too noisy but they did have a sort of magnificent gleam to them. Sasori was aware of people using the summons to this day. So the scroll was lost but not forgotten. The crows were a useful spy bird, Pein would be happy with the scroll. Sasori placed it next to the taka scroll.

Sasori spent another two hours in the small room, examining books, scrolls and weapons. Eventually he left with the two animal scrolls, the katana he picked up, a book full of poisons and three books with various jutus. Sasori cursed the old man for manipulating him into the back room. It was an expensive spree. However, Tsubo had given him the Taka scroll for free. The scroll was priceless as it was the only link to summon the hawks. Sasori stepped outside and was surprised that it was almost dark. He stored the scroll the all his new items were held in and made his way back to the Daimyo's building.

"Have you come to your decision?" Sasori demanded quickly.

"As the Daimyo of Bird, I have decided to ally my village and country with Rain, with Akatsuki." Toki kept emotion out of her voice.

"I have the paperwork." Sasori pulled out a scroll and placed it on the desk. Toki went over it, she seemed happy with it and she signed her name then picked up a small knife. She opened a small vein on her left wrist and placed her right thumb in the blood. Toki placed the bloody thumb next to her signed name. On the left side of the paper was Pein's signature and blood contract.

"It is done." Sasori rolled the scroll back up and hid it in his cloak. "You have made a wise decision. I will take my leave now."

"A room can be arranged if you wish to rest, Akatsuki Sama." Toki said, more out of respect for the new alliance than out of kindness.

"No, I have things to do. Goodbye, Toki Sama." Sasori smirked at the relief on her face.

* * *

The sky was a light blue, fading to almost white in some parts. Large clouds floated past, they were mostly white with a slight grey tinge to them. The sun was blindingly bright and Deidara squinted when he looked up to the sky. The air was cool, enough to chill the skin if someone stood still long enough. Deidara was fairly warm though, having walked for the last two hours. He rested against a large rock, it had taken in the sun's rays and it was warm to touch. Deidara pushed himself into the rock.

"This is the last break until we set up camp un." Deidara's blue eye locked against Suigetsu's violet ones.

"I'm fucking sick of walking. Let's just set up camp here." Suigetsu fell against the grass.

"You're kidding right? We've only just crossed into Fire un." Deidara glared at the teenager.

"It's not like we have a time limit, why rush?"

"Because, you idiot, we're too close to the border which means un?" Deidara felt slightly powerful, it was rare he got to talk down to anyone. Sasori would never allow Deidara to be superior. Suigetsu just fixed him with a blank look and Deidara sighed exasperatedly.

"We're at risk from been seen by Konaha nin coming and going." Sasuke answered for Suigetsu.

"Gold star to the Uchiha un." Deidara had found himself not minding Sasuke's presence as much as what he originally feared. Sasuke was considerably arrogant but he was a lot more tolerable than Itachi who seemed determined to belittle Deidara constantly.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly as Suigetsu grumbled with annoyance. "Where are we setting up camp?"

"I was thinking the old shrine, it's about a day's walk from Konaha but it's well hidden in the forest un."

"I'm not fucking walking that far all the time." Suigetsu said, he sat up and glared at Deidara.

"That's fine un." Deidara dismissed him quickly. "Sasuke and myself can perform undetectable henges so we will go to Konaha for a week to begin with. Leader gave us enough money to afford a nice place to stay. We can visit the hot springs and eat some decent food un."

"I can walk that far." Suigetsu mumbled with defeat.

"I didn't say you were coming. If you can't perform an undetectable henge, you're staying behind to guard the camp un."

"No fucking way!" Suigetsu jumped up, his hands automatically went to his hips and the teenager leant towards Deidara with anger.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke said, an unreadable expression on his face. "Suigetsu, sit down."

Another day passed and the three young shinobi finally reached the old shrine. Deidara didn't doubt that without Suigetsu they would have been there half a day earlier. The blonde now respected Sasori's patience with him a whole lot more. The three males threw themselves down on the crumbling foundation of the shrine. It was all made out of stone but plant life had taken over it. The roots slowly destroying the stone. The roof was caved in and one of the walls had fallen away to be covered in deep green moss. It was sheltered though, the thick forest meant the wind hardly touched them. Deidara and Sasuke placed a large tarp over the top of the three remaining walls to keep the rain out. The wall that was missing was their entrance. They were able to light a fire inside their makeshift shelter because the smoke escaped out the large entrance and other various gaps.

"We will leave for Konaha in two days un." Deidara knew that if it was Sasori and him, they would head for Konaha tomorrow but for Suigetsu's benefit he would allow them to rest.

"Is there a river nearby?" Suigetsu asked, his voice almost polite.

"There's a stream about ten minutes walk un." Deidara replied, remembering that he'd gathered clay from there before.

"I'll take him." Sasuke offered,for two reasons. Suigetsu would get lost in the dark forest and to give Deidara a break from the ex-Kiri nin.

"Thanks, Sasuke un." Deidara laid down on one of the large stone blocks that had broken away from the shrine. He gazed up into the indigo sky, the sparking stars beginning to cover the endless expanse of sky.

The two teenagers left the campsite in silence. Sasuke lead Suigetsu to the stream, it looked breathtaking at night. The moon was reflected in the water and the clearing was well lit. The trees stopped and the leafy undergrowth gave way to small pebbles and river sand. Vines hung off the trees and the flowers that failed to close at night were now bathed in moonlight. A pile of large rocks overhung the stream and Sasuke jumped gracefully onto of one of the rocks. He sat down and watched as Suigetsu stripped off all his clothes and entered the water. Sasuke no longer questioned Suigetsu's lack of modesty. He was long used to seeing the lithe teenager naked. Suigetsu's body look like it was sculpted, every muscle was hardened perfection. Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu's head broke through the water and he stood in the chest deep water. Water dripped off his hair and it reflected the moonlight. Sasuke looked down from his position on the rock, not saying anything. "I don't get it, why do you get along with Deidara when he hates your brother and your brother hates him?"

"Deidara's been at the end of Itachi's torment, I know how it feels." Sasuke answered softly, avoided looking at Suigetsu.

"But Itachi was doing it for your benefit, right?"

"Even so, it was still cruel. I hated him for it. I still do."

"You still hate him? But it doesn't seem like it."

"I didn't say I hate him." Sasuke elaborated after Suigetsu looked at him with confusion. "I hate the things he did to me, the tsukoyomi. The taunts."

"You're not so special, Sasuke." Suigetsu said bluntly.

"I never said I was."

"But you act like it. The world doesn't revolve around you and your pain. I've been through more than you could comprehend but I'm not trying to avenge my brother's death. I'm not trying to bring down Kiri. I don't act like an apathetic brat."

"Then leave, I'm not making you stay here." Sasuke growled out. "Everyone deals with pain differently. It's not my fault you're too weak to stand up to it." Sasuke gasped out as Suigetsu's wet and naked body jumped out of the water and pinned Sasuke against the rock. Suigetsu's eyes were filled with rage. His face was eerily impassive though.

"Don't you dare call me weak, Uchiha. I moved on." Suigetsu spat out. "I put it behind me, allowing your pain to rule you is the weakness." Suigetsu allowed Sasuke to roll him off. The Uchiha now pinned Suigetsu to the rock.

"You don't understand." Sasuke muttered.

"I do, Sasuke. You grew up thinking a lie, Itachi was evil. Itachi had to die. When you found out it was Konaha's doing, you averted your hatred to them. Most of your life you've only known the urge to avenge your clan. You don't know what to do with out that. My brother and me, we trained with each other every day. Followed members of the swordsmen around and harassed them into training us. It was our goal to join them one day. Mangetsu and myself were going to be the strongest brother duo. We didn't have parents. Our mother was killed in the line of duty, our Father left us. We stole to survive but we happy because we had each other." Suigetsu fell quiet, he turned his head to the side to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Go on." Sasuke demanded softly.

"You're aware why Kiri was called the Village of Bloody Mist?"

"Yes."

"Mangetsu was about to become a jonin. Out of a group of twenty, only two remained. Mangetsu and Choujuurou. Both of them aspiring seven swordsmen and jonin. They were covered in blood, I can remember the scent of it. It was so strong, like metal. It made me feel sick but I was still enthralled with the battle. I watched my brother decimate fellow shinobi, one after another. I thought it was a beautiful sight. I didn't doubt his abilities. Choujuurou was younger, he wore glasses for fuck sake. His sword, Hiramekarei was impressive and apparently Mangetsu's own sword was no match. I stood there and watched as my brothers head was sliced off, his guts spilled against the ground amongst all the other gore of shinobi." Suigetsu said bitterly, he still refused to look at Sasuke. His violet eyes glistened slightly.

"Did you kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I thought about it but if Mangetsu died to his hands then my brother was weak. Choujuurou is a member of the seven swordsmen now. I have a reason to kill him now though, I will have his sword." Suigetsu tried to sit up but Sasuke kept him pinned to the rock.

"So you changed your goal of joining the seven swordsmen, to killing them and acquiring their swords?" Sasuke shifted his weight off Suigetsu. "Wouldn't you say that's a form of vengeance? You couldn't join them, your brother lost his life because of them and now you're going to make them pay with their lives and steal their swords?"

"You could say that. It wasn't my plan at the time when my brother died. I was ten at the time. I'd only just had my teeth filed. I was even more determined to join them. I was the younger brother so I was strongly competitive. I was going to succeed where my brother failed. Only I was on a mission and Orochimaru came after me. I was strong but not strong enough to fight him off. Six years is a long time to spend in a tank and be tortured in various ways. I decided if I ever escaped then I'd prove that I was stronger than all the seven swordsmen. The group had fallen apart, they weren't worthy for the title anymore. I would be the swordsman that wielded the seven blades of the fallen seven swordsmen."

"Then I'll help you." Sasuke moved off Suigetsu and stared up to the moon.

"Why?" Suigetsu sat next to Sasuke, their bodies touching. Suigetsu knew his wet skin was soaking into Sasuke's clothes but the Uchiha didn't say anything. Sasuke also failed to reply to Suigetsu's question but it didn't bother him. Sasuke didn't need to reply, Suigetsu already knew why the Uchiha was doing it. Sasuke had accepted Suigetsu's word, he was giving up revenge. Suigetsu leant heavily against Sasuke, relishing the warmth of Sasuke.

* * *

**Saya- The scabbard that a katana is sheathed in.**


	26. Act Accordingly

**AN: A quick update, all your reviews inspired me to write quicker. More on Sasori's mission and Deidara/Sasuke/Suigetsu interaction. ****I am aware that I've been seriously lazy with replying to reviews but they are the reason I keep writing, so thank you.

* * *

**

Deidara pulled his cloak around himself, it felt heavier than usual. He was aware that he was asleep but the more he moved, the more he started becoming aware of his surroundings. One of the first things he really took notice of was the cold. Not only was it cold, it was wet. Deidara tried to pull his cloak tighter against his body only this time he realized it was saturated. The tongues on his hands spat out the water indignantly. "What the hell un?" Deidara sat up and his blue eye blinked with confusion.

"Good morning, Deidara." Suigetsu said with unusual cheer.

Deidara grunted and stood up. His cloak weighed him down and Deidara then noticed the various water bottles laying around. All of them empty. Deidara looked at Suigetsu who grinned and took a sip of the water bottle he was holding. Deidara stripped his cloak off with a dead calm expression and dropped it on the ground. It squelched. Deidara then focused his attention onto Suigetsu who was beginning to look worried. When Deidara took his cloak off, his hand snatched some clay out of the bag on his hip. It burped out a small spider and Deidara flung it at Suigetsu. The spider detonated.

Sasuke returned five minutes later, after hearing the explosion, he left the stream. Sasuke wasn't overly worried though, it was unlikely there were intruders. Sasuke entered the old shrine and looked at Deidara who was sitting on a rock eating instant ramen. Suigetsu was no where to be seen. Sasuke rose a brow at Deidara who smirked. "Where is Suigetsu?"

"Oh, he's around un." Deidara said airily, using his hand to make a sweeping gesture around the shrine. Sasuke saw Sasuke's clothes and cloak in a pile. The cloak was in pieces and very singed. "What happens if he evaporates un?" Deidara asked with interest.

"I do not know." Sasuke then noticed the water bottles that were all lined up on a rock, the sun was beaming down against the water bottles. "I'm sure he deserved it, but I'd prefer if you didn't kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him, just make him sweat a little un." Deidara jumped off his rock and went outside to the water bottles. He undid the lids and tipped all the water out. Once he emptied the last bottle, Suigetsu reformed him body.

"Sasuke, he's trying to kill me!" Suigetsu crossed his arms. "Fucking psychotic blonde."

"I'm sure it was completely unprovoked." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Well, I may have drenched him, but he overreacted!" Suigetsu threw his hands in the air but he couldn't hide his mischievous grin.

"You're giving me a headache." Sasuke rubbed his temples and sat down. "How are we getting into Konaha? Using a henge won't be enough. We will need I.D's."

"I know. I sent your brother one of my birds asking for information on a family that lives outside of Konaha. Of course, we will have to dispose of the family because it might be suspicious if two identical families show up in Konaha. But as long as Itachi doesn't decide to be a complete fuckass then we will be fine un." Deidara replied then he sighed dramatically. "I should have send an exploding bird un."

"Why do you hate Itachi so much?" Suigetsu asked. A white bird fluttered into the shrine and perched on Deidara's shoulder. A scroll was clutched in the clay claws of the bird. Deidara removed the scroll and dismissed the bird. The scroll was blood sealed so Deidara bit into his thumb, splitting the skin open and swiped his thumb across the seal. Inside were I.D's, information on the family, photographs and a note. The note was from Itachi and a photograph was stuck to the bottom of it. Suigetsu and Sasuke watched as Deidara's previously calm face turned furious and various shades of red.

"This is why un." Deidara passed the note to Suigetsu haughtily.

_Deidara, I know how you struggle to use even mediocre jutsus so I selected a suitable family for you. I feel even you can pull off Tanuka Mai. Good day. -Itachi._

The photograph at the bottom of the page was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were a darker shade than Deidara's, as was her hair. She looked almost frail, definitely completely feminine. Suigetsu started to laugh but on seeing Deidara's face he cut it off and ended up snorting. Suigetsu handed the paper to Sasuke who remained emotionless but Suigetsu could see the amusement in his dark eyes.

* * *

Sasori strode through the forest with quick efficiency. The light was streaming through the trees and it made dappled patterns across the forest floor. It was still at least two hours before the sun would begin to dip beyond the horizon. Sasori wouldn't rest though, if he walked through the night then he could reach Kusagakure by midday. Persuading Kusa to ally themselves with Akatsuki was far more important than gaining Bird's alliance. Kusa, though a small ninja village still had two powerful clans. Both clans had a similar trait. Twins. Zetsu's clan sealed their twins together to prevent the evil side from causing havoc. Later, the Soma clan stole the idea of the jutsu and began to merge their twins together. The Soma clan altered the jutsu so the stronger twin had the main body and the weaker twin shared the body, only allowing the weaker twins head to show. Sasori didn't like either clan, both were unpredictable, ruthless and constantly at war with each other.

Up a head, a twig snapped and Sasori instantly froze. He listened intently but heard no further noises. Sasori moved on, albeit more cautiously. Behind him, leaves crunched and branches were rustled. Sasori didn't move into a defense position, he continued on. Acting oblivious to his followers. From what he could tell, there were at least four. They were no more than chuunin level. They weren't concealing their presence well but Sasori supposed, if he were a lesser ninja he may fall victim to them. One was in front of him, and three were closing in from behind. Sasori felt their presences draw nearer.

"The element of surprise only works if you don't give yourself away." Sasori drawled. He still made no effort to change his stance, he stood now, casually. He didn't reach for a weapon either. Sasori felt it would be over kill against his opponents.

"This is our forest. Either pay us for using it or we will kill you." A rough looking male leapt out of a tree and landed in front of Sasori. The male was at least thirty with rusty colored hair and a thick beard. His skin looked leathery and very weather exposed. Scars littered his face. Sasori couldn't see a hitai-ate but he sensed chakra. Definitely a rogue nin, most likely having deserted his village ten years ago, Sasori guessed.

"That won't work for me." Sasori remained casual whilst the rogue nin shifted uneasily at Sasori's demeanor.

"Too bad, there's no choice, see there's one of you and lots of us." The man looked around and the three other people joined them. Two females and a male. Sasori kept his composure but inside he was slightly unnerved. The two females were nearly identical. Both had dirty blonde hair, though it could have just been filth rather than the colour, their eyes were a deep brown. One female was more frail, her body was slimmer and sickly looking. The male was identical albeit a frailer version of the man that confronted Sasori.

"Lots? Four hardly counts as 'lots,' I will gut you where you stand." Sasori reached into his cloak and wrapped his hand around the handle of the katana he purchased in Bird. The four rogue nin instantly moved into defensive poses.

"The forest hides its own." The more frail female said.

"They will come and we will tear you apart. Piece by piece." The second female said, her voice filled with sadism.

"I'm terrified." Sasori deadpanned. "While we're waiting for them, I will make good on my word and gut you all." Sasori pulled his katana out of it's saya and held it in front of him. The light reflected off it and Sasori marveled at it's design. In a flicker of motion Sasori dragged the sharp edged weapon from the middle of her collarbone down past her navel.. Her clothes were cut through with a neat cut. Almost flawless. The shirt was split straight down the middle. The material flapped slightly. The skin was severed cleanly, showing muscle and tendons. Sasori parted the muscles with another flick of his kunai. This time from below her breast bone and back down to below her navel. The muscle and tendons gave away easily and visera and intensines fell out of the opening. They hit the ground with a soft squelch. The frail twin grabbed the gaping wound, trying to pull her insides back into her body. She gaped in shock then fell dead. Sasori moved back to his previous postistion. He had moved so fast, taken the life of the frail girl that her company hadn't even moved to defend her.

"You...what are you?" The remaining female asked with horror. She dropped to her dead twins side. "Kainashi, I will revenge you."

"Kachi, leave. Without Kainashi it will be too dangerous for you to fight." The stronger looking male said.

"No, Ganjou." Kachi replied with steely resolve. Sasori took their moment of hesitation and speech to slice his kunai across the neck of the weaker male. Sasori knew, that these rogue nin were from the Soma clan, mostly likely having deserted it, being opposed to their twins treatment. Sasori had heard rumors of twins fleeing the clan but the rumors were dismissed quickly. The Soma clan were ruthless with their ruling. They wouldn't hesitate to destroy the twins if they ran. These sets of twins must be skilled to avoid their clan for so long. Even so, Sasori felt they were no match. Killing the weaker twin meant that they couldn't perform any healing jutsu on their stronger twin. The frail twins were mostly support for the stronger one. Sasori was only aware of one twin pair that both had strong twins. Sakon and Ukon, Orochimaru had kidnapped them when they were seven.

"Usui!" Ganjou looked down at his dead twin in horror. "You will pay for this." Ganjou growled out in anger. His eyes fell to his fallen twin. "Mark my words, by night you will fall to the forest. You will fall to us." Ganjou slipped back into the deep green foliage followed by Kachi.

"I hate people wasting my time." Sasori muttered out to the now empty clearing. He eyed the corpses with disdain and bent down to the body of the fallen male twin. Sasori wiped the blood of his katana on the shirt of the dead male. Sasori stood up wearily and walked away. Sasori wasn't going to waste his time tracking down the two remaining twins. He knew, without a doubt that they would be back. There was no point wasting his time by tracking them down.

The moon was sitting heavy in the sky but mostly the light was blocked out by the thick foliage of the trees. Sasori could still see well enough that he didn't need to stop for the night. He had slowed his pace down so he could navigate over tree roots and any other unseen obstacle in his way. Sasori pushed a branch out his way and an owl ruffled its feathers and took flight from above him. It hooted out into the night. Sasori listened carefully, crickets were chirping noisily in the distant. It was a comforting sound as the crickets would begin to fall silent if anyone moved towards Sasori. Another hour fell away and the moon moved steadily across the sky. Sasori's hand was moving to his katana before, he had hardly registered even doing it. Four people landed in front of him, two on either side and two more behind him.

"The forest has come to claim it's intruder." A male rasped out, his skin was entirely black. He then made a noise, a chirping noise like a cricket and he grinned.

"Fool, thinks he can trick the forest, thinks he knows it." A female with black skin chuckled darkly.

"He's Akatsuki, he'd know Zetsu." Another male spoke up, his skin was a milky white.

"Zetsu is a bad plant. Needs to be uprooted and burnt." The black male growled.

"You are rogue nin are you not?" Sasori rose a slim red brow. "How are you any better than Zetsu?"

"Be that as it may, Zetsu represses his twin. He's no better than our deranged clan." A female with white skin said haughtily.

"Our clans may be at war in Kusa, but out here, in the forest." One of the two identical males to his left side said.

"We're allies. We protect our own." The other twin finished. He looked more frail and then he stepped into his twin. His body was absorbed into the stronger twin's body. Two pairs of arms came out of the stronger twin's side and the frail twins head emerged from his twins back. "I will watch you back, I will be your extra arms, brother."

"I'm tired of this," Sasori feinted an attack to the four Kouba clan nin in front of him. They moved into a defense pose and the two behind him ran at him. Sasori swung his katana behind him. He felt it rip through skin but didn't have time to see whether it was a fatal attack. Sasori defended himself using the katana and grabbed a scroll from his cloak, he summoned his Copy Nin puppet. The blank eyes of Kakashi stared ahead. Sasori sent his chakra stings to Kakashi and attached them to various joints of the puppet. Sasori then sent a thicker chakra string to the sharingan eye. After experimenting, Sasori found that the sharingan could be activated but it needed a large charka supply. It was difficult to use though because it was like having a third eye. The sharingan read the opponents moves and sent them back along the charka string to Sasori. Not only could he see what was in front of him, the sharingan was supplying the moves of all his opponents.

Sasori blocked an attack from behind using an image from the sharingan and then slashed his lethal katana across the face of an attacking female. She gasped and clutched her bleeding face, her twin leapt into her body and begun to heal her quickly. Sasori tried to stab his katana through her chest but a vine wrapped around the katana and pulled it out of Sasori's grip. Sasori swore and dropped to the ground in a roll to avoid a cloud of kunai. He came out of the roll and ran up a nearby tree then leapt out of it and picked up his katana. A face was beginning to form in the tree that he jumped out of and Sasori stabbed the katana into the tree. A black body fell out of the tree. The female gasped for her last breath then fell silent. Her white twin dropped out of the tree from above Sasori, her face full of rage. Sasori stepped out of the way and sliced the katana from her hip bone to shoulder. The white female lay against her twin.

A blinding flash of lighting and the scream of a thousand birds tore from behind him. Kakashi's chidori tore through the body of a Soma nin. The puppet's fist emerged from the back of the male. Kakashi ripped his fist out again, blood and gore dripped off it. Sasori didn't need to turn around to witness it, the sharingan was still delivering images to him. Ganjou, the male from earlier lashed out with his own katana and Sasori deflected it with his own. Sparks flew off the clashing metals. Sasori's katana was superior and he broke Ganjou's katana with ease. Ganjou flung the katana to the side and came at Sasori with fists. Sasori cut one of Ganjou's arms off with a blank gaze. Sasori's katana was ripped away from his grip again, he snapped Ganjou's neck with ease and looked around for his katana. A black male grinned at him cruelly.

"You will lay forgotten on the forest floor, the plants will claim you. You will be food for,"

"Enough, your threats are time consuming." Sasori eyed the carnage around him. Three nin remained. Two from the Kouba clan and Kachi, the female from the Soma clan. Kakashi's sharingan brought him the image of Kachi swinging Sasori's katana at his head. Sasori spun around and grabbed it with his wooden arm. The blade slammed into the wood and Sasori closed his fist around and pulled it away from Kachi. From behind him the black Kouba male and his white twin merged together. Vines wrapped around their arms and legs, joining them together. They lashed their vines at Kakashi and Sasori pulled his puppet away from them. Kakashi's chidori started crackling and Sasori sent him after Kachi. The female fell quickly to the lighting fast attack. Only the Kouba clan nin remained. Sasori dismissed Kakashi and he held the katana in front of his body. The vine tried to strike him but Sasori cut through them, he flickered behind the Kouba nin and sliced his head off. Sasori surveyed the area, all his attackers were strewn across the forest floor. Their blood soaking into the musky earth. Not one of them moved. Sasori's eyes drifted shut and he collapsed amongst the gore.

* * *

Deidara held up his ruined cloak disdainfully. Sasuke used a katon jutsu to dry it only Suigetsu attacked Sasuke and the Uchiha spat out a large fire ball in surprise. Deidara sighed and threw his cloak with Suigetsu's ruined one. Deidara had blown it up earlier, along with Suigetsu's body. Deidara didn't want to face Kakuzu. Deidara left the confines of the shrine and walked over to Sasuke and Suigetsu. "We're leaving, henge now un." Deidara used henge to turn himself into a middle age man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. Suigetsu haughtily formed a hand seal and his body began to change into the blonde female. Deidara had refused to take that form as did Sasuke. The henge was complete and Suigetsu gave Deidara a disgruntled glare. Sasuke had changed into a younger boy, a ten year old with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Sasuke still managed to pull off an unattatched face, his eyes distant.

"You make the worst child, Sasuke." Suigetsu sneered at the young boy. His voice was high pitch in the female form.

"He's right, Sasuke un." Deidara's voice was more gruff than usual. "Children are meant to be...joyful or some shit un."

"We'll tell people his cat just died." Suigetsu smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hand and flung him against the ground.

"Cut it out you two, children don't fling their parents against the ground un." Deidara picked up a bag and flung it across his now broad shoulders.

It took an extra half a day to reach Konaha due to Suigetsu's frequent stops. All their tempers were beginning to wear thin, Suigetsu snapped back all his answers in the shrill voice of Mai and Sasuke refused to speak to either of them. Deidara was finding it hard to move in a more bulky body and he strongly had the urge to blow something up. Along the way, Suigetsu and Deidara killed the family they were posing as. Suigetsu had almost gleefully killed the crying ten year old boy. Sasuke had stayed outside. Deidara looked up, the large walls of Konaha loomed into view and pink cherry blossom flowers swirled in the wind. The three posing family members strode to the gate. A guard ninja halted them.

"Can I see your I.D's?" He asked, holding out a hand impatiently.

"No problem." Deidara held back his 'un' and retrieved the I.D's of his 'family. The guard looked over them and waved them in with a friendly wave.

"What a shit Village, everything's falling to pieces." Suigetsu grinned, on his henge form it looked off putting. Mai's body didn't seem to be able to form to a cruel smile.

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke's voice sounded tiny but still dead of emotions.

"Kouta, why don't you go to the toy store un?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasuke pointedly.

"Fine. Watch what you say. Speech impediments are uncommon." Sasuke warned and then wandered off.

"So, what are we going to do, bitch?" Suigetsu looked around with boredom.

"For the love of Kami, if you don't want me to bottle you up again, start acting." Deidara grabbed Suigetsu around the waist and marched him into a small tea shop. Suigetsu wrapped his arm around Deidara and dug his fingers into Deidara's skin. Deidara retaliated by applying pressure with his larger hands. Suigetsu pulled away from him but Deidara forced him against his side.

"This fucking sucks." Suigetsu muttered.

"Stop making it more difficult then un." Deidara whispered back with annoyance.

"You two." A voice called behind them, making them turn around. They were on guard, ready to flee. "You dropped something." An kunoichi pointed to a photograph. She bent down and picked it up. "Is this your son?"

"Yes, Kouta is our boy." Deidara replied, reaching out for the photograph.

"He's very cute." She smiled. Deidara elbowed Suigetsu in the ribs when he snorted with amusement.

"Thank you." Deidara nodded his head, wishing for the kunoichi to shut up.

"You make such a lovely family, and your wife is so pretty." She continued speaking.

"Oh, I'm nothing much." Suigetsu gushed, "I think myself so lucky to get a guy like this." Suigetsu wrapped himself around Deidara who flinched and squirmed uncomfortably. He licked Deidara's face when the kunoichi glanced at someone passing by outside.

"I hope to find someone one like that. Well have a nice day." The kunoichi picked up her tea and left the store. Deidara pushed Suigetsu off him.

"What the hell un?" Deidara dropped his acting.

"You told me to act, dear." Suigetsu grinned evilly.

The two disguised males sat down at a window seat. Suigetsu had a large milkshake and Deidara, coffee. They sat in an awkward silence and sipped at their drinks. The time passed slowly and finally Suigetsu obnoixiously slurped up the last of his milkshake. "Let's go find Kouta." Deidara said, standing. The chair squealed against the floor and a few people turned their heads to look.

"Think he's had enough time?" Suigetsu questioned as they left the store.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want things to look suspicious un." Deidara and Suigetsu headed towards the Hokage's tower. They reached the front desk and they tried to look panicked. "Can you help us?"

"What's the matter?" Asked the bored receptionist behind the desk. Her eyes hardly even shifted up from the magazine she was reading.

"Our son, we can't find him." Suigetsu simpered in Mai's voice.

"We have a missing boy here, found him wandering around the hospital. Name's Kouta, he yours?" The receptionist still looked bored but she tore her eyes from the article she was reading.

"Yes, yes that's him." Suigetsu let out a sigh of relief. Deidara felt it was over exaggerated but the receptionist didn't notice. Deidara was pretty sure they could whip out their Akatsuki cloaks, providing that they still had them and she still wouldn't notice. Rather than going to collect Sasuke herself, the receptionist picked up a head set and asked for someone to bring him down. An elevator opened a few minutes later and Sasuke, in his disguised form stepped out. A shinobi had a hand placed on Sasuke's shoulder and Suigetsu could see the anger in his eyes at being touched so casually. Suigetsu ran forward and hugged Sasuke. His running was almost not an act, Suigetsu didn't want the shinobi touching Sasuke. He knew how the Uchiha hated contact. The squirming form of Kouta pushed Suigetsu away.

"I'm fine, really. I just wanted to look around." Sasuke said, his voice surprisingly convincing.

"Don't ever wander off like that again, you scared me so much," Suigetsu's voice was way too fake but no one noticed.

"Thank you for looking after him." Deidara nodded his head and steered his 'family' out of the Hokage's tower.

"Why the hell were you in the hospital?" Suigetsu asked once they were out the door.

"Because, idiot, Tsunade works at the hospital." Sasuke's demeaning comment was still blunt but less so in the tiny voice.

"The bitch with the big tits, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu, your stupidity astounds me. Surely you know she was the Hokage un?" Deidara wondered if he was this thick headed when he was sixteen.

"It's not like I pay attention to foreign countries affairs." Suigetsu sniffed, "I was locked in a tank for six years, you tend to lose interest after being unexposed from the world for so long."

"Is that why you're so self centered un?" Deidara shot back.

"I'm not fucking self centered you bastard."

"Enough, people are looking." Sasuke said quietly, two squabbling males fell silent.

They reached a small but nice hotel, it was unlike the ones Deidara usually stayed in with Sasori but Akatsuki's financial status had risen as it slowly took over the countries. There were three floors and a private onsen out the back. Deidara got a room key and the three disguised males headed to their room on the second floor. Deidara sunk into the lush couch with relief. There were no cobwebs or dust piles, the room smelt fresh and clean and nothing was moth eaten. It was definitely a luxurious room compared to what he was used to. There were two beds, a double bed and a single bed. Deidara couldn't request three beds without raising suspicion. Suigetsu could sleep in the bath.

"Can you count?" Suigetsu asked as he surveyed the room.

"It would raise suspicious if I requested another bed un." Deidara put his feet on the small table in front of him. Suigetsu dropped onto the couch next to him. "Did you find out anything, Sasuke un?" Deidara asked as Sasuke moved to the window. He closed the curtains and released his henge form. The other two males copied.

"Tsunade spent a lot of time with patients, mostly people who suffered long term injuries from our attack." Sasuke's voice was steady, he remained by the windows. "There were a lot of disapproval's about Tsunade's decisions. Tsunade went into a room with Shizune and four other shinobi I do not know. From what I heard, they're working with Temari, the Rokudaime of Suna. They have no other country's alliance. Tsunade is either planning to take their chances by killing Itachi and Kisame and fleeing or staying here for longer and finding another way to stand up to Akatsuki."

"We may not have to stay here for long un." Deidara stuck his hand into his clay pouch, he felt his hand mouth greedily bite off clay and chew it vigorously. "Though, until Tsunade's plans are in set in stone we might have to stay. If she decides to take out Itachi and Kisame then it will be swift with little warning un." A bird was spat out of Deidara's hand mouth. It was small sparrow. It flitted around Deidara. "Sasuke, let the bird out."

"What if it's intercepted?" Suigetsu watched the bird fly around the room.

"There's no message attached. Once it reaches Pein, he will contact me un." Deidara held back his shock at Suigetsu proving that he had some brains. Sasuke slipped his hand between the heavy curtains and opened the window enough to let the bird out the window. "Until Pein contacts me, do what you want but stay in disguises if you leave the room un." Deidara stood up and performed his henge again. "I'm going to the onsen un."

"I will come." Sasuke disguised himself as the ten year old Kouta. "Suigetsu, you're not coming."

"Why the fuck not?" Suigetsu stood up, his violet eyes flashing.

"Because, idiot, you are not going into the girls onsen." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sasori opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he he squinted his eyes shut again. Using the sharingan through Kakashi's puppet body had taken a huge strain on his chakra. Sasori opened his eyes again, this time more slowly. The sun had risen already but Sasori couldn't see where the sun was in the sky. The depletion on his chakra had knocked him out for hours. It would set him back, he had planned to reach Kusa by midday but now he doubted he would reach it before night fall. Sasori sat up, his vision blurred but he forced himself to stand. Sasori knew he should rest but he refused to throw out his plans anymore. He found his container of food pills and swallowed four. The affect was nearly instant, his vision cleared and he could move with feeling dizzy or nauseous.

Sun light filtered down into the clearing and Sasori could see the full affect of last night's fight. He inspected a few of the bodies but they were all too destroyed to use as a puppet. Sasori picked up his discarded katana and cleaned it off before sheathing it. He left the macabre scene without regret. He refused to take any breaks but kept his pace relative slow to avoid passing out. The sun was beginning it's descent by the time he left the forest and reached seemingly endless plains of grass fields. The plains looked larger than what they were, Sasori assumed it was because their lack of features that they seemed endless. It would only take two days walking at most to cross the plains.

The sun had just dropped below the horizon causing the clouds to be thrown into golden pink colours, as Sasori entered the small village of Kusa. His presence had already made itself known. Two males stalked towards him. A member of Soma and Kouba. The two clans, despite hating each other had joined together to kill the council members and Daimyo. The two clans each ruled Kusa but were constantly at war with each other, trying to gain the upper hand and eliminate each other. The two males stopped in front of Sasori.

"Why is a member of Akatsuki in Kusa?" Asked the white side of the Kouba male. **"We should kill him, Akatsuki would taste delicious." **The black side added.

"I am here to negotiate terms of an alliance on the behalf of the leader of Rain and Akatsuki." Sasori said evenly.

"Alliance? We have no interest in such things," spat out the Soma male.

**"Come, Akatsuki scum. We will discuss this matter elsewhere." **The black side of the Kouba male turned and lead Sasori into building in the middle of Kusa. It was on neutral ground for the two clans. Each had a compound on opposite sides of the town. The males entered a small room and the two clan members sat down behind a desk and Sasori took a seat in front. "Why does Akatsuki seek us for allies?"

"The more allies, the less to try and bring us down." Sasori said, his tone held no interest.

"And what's to stop allies doing the same?" The Soma male asked.

"When we crush our allies for betraying us, it will be seen as reasonable." Sasori almost smirked at as the Soma male looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What do you think, Haidou?" The Soma male looked at the Kouba male.

"It depends on Akatsuki's terms." Haidou said, **"Akatsuki have done nothing for us. Kill him." **

"We don't require you to fight for us. All the Leader asks for is your word that you won't up rise against us." Sasori's thoughts were elsewhere. This was a waste of time. There was no real need to gain any of the small villages alliances. They could all be destroyed with ease if they worked against Akatsuki.

**"Then Akatsuki is weak if you're worried about a small village been a threat." **Haidou's dark side said unimpressed. "Zurui, do you agree?"

"If we're allies, you will be required to help us, fight for us if we want you to." Zurui said, his eyes were sharp. Sasori knew he was smart, Zurui was already finding ways to use the alliance to his advantage.

"As allies, we will offer our support if it's reasonable." Sasori stated cautiously, leaving no openings for Zurui to turn his words against him. "Akatsuki is not weak, Haidou. Only cautious. Would you have said Ame was a threat five years ago?"

"He raises a point." Zurui agreed, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, we could gain a lot by allying ourselves with Akatsuki." Haidou nodded his head. **"Or we could perish because of it."**

"It's a risk either way." said Zurui. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Haidou Sama, Zurui Sama." A young kunoichi bowed. "Your missing clansmen have been found, all slaughtered in the forest."

"Leave." Haidou barked out at the young female. She squeaked and fled the room. **"Ironic, Akatsuki shows up and our clansmen turn up dead."**

"Yes, isn't it?" Zurui stared at Sasori. The Akatsuki male was preparing to flee, he would not be able to take out a village in his current state. He could rest in the hide out nearby and then destroy the Village in a few days.

"You killed all our missing clan members?" Haidou asked, his voice was guarded.

"Yes." Sasori knew there was no point in lying.

"That is the strength of Akatsuki. To have on person succeed where we failed." Haidou seemed calm. **"It's a good faith gesture. We will have fresh meat and our clans secrets will be safe."**

"Do you have the paperwork?" Zurui asked.

"Yes." Sasori pulled out the scroll and passed it over. He was almost surprised but he wasn't going to complain. The two clansmen read over it and seemed to agree with the terms. They both signed it then sealed it with their blood. "I will take my leave. If you are in need of help, send a messenger to Rain. Goodbye." Sasori took the scroll back and nodded his head slightly.

"Goodbye, Akatsuki." Zurui was pretty sure the twin's head that was mostly hidden from view just snickered.

There was no respect between them. Not like Toki who had added 'Sama' straight away at seeing Sasori. He didn't care though, all he cared about was only having one more country left before he could return back to Ame and see his brat again.

* * *

**Kachi: Worth/value.**

**Kainashi: Worthless/useless/hopeless.**

**Ganjou: Strong/burly/sturdy.**

**Usui: Weak/tiny.**

**Zurui: Cunning/Sly.**

**Kouba: Plant.**


	27. The Sky Could Fall Tonight

**AN: No, I'm not dead, nor am I abandoning this. I haven't been able to write for a while due to a lot of personal issues but I am going to try and slowly update again. **

**

* * *

**

Deidara sunk lower into the hot waters on the onsen. The steam rose from the water and lingered in the colder air. It was refreshing, Deidara rarely had time to bath for long. Sasori never allowed the time to enjoy onsen's. As far as the scorpion was concerned, there is no point wallowing around in the water like a fish. Once you were clean anything else was a waste of time. Deidara smiled fondly. He missed his moody bastard. Deidara let out a large yawn, his mouth stretching to it's limits. The water was making him sleepy. He yawned again.

"If you fall asleep in the water, you'll drown." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yes, probably un." Deidara agreed. A voice echoed into his head. It was cold, demanding. Pein must have received his bird. _"What did you find?" _Deidara went over Sasuke's findings quickly. Pein was silent. _"Don't refer to me as Pein. I am your Leader." _Deidara smirked in response, even though Pein couldn't see it. He always forgot that Leader picked up all his thoughts when they were communicating in this way. Deidara could see Leader's irritated face, his ringed eyes flashing dangerously. _"Contact Itachi, tell him that they are to leave Konaha in three days. End this Village's miserable existence. I tire of their games. Peace will never be achieved with them." _Deidara closed his eyes thoughtfully. He confirmed his agreement to Leader. He felt the presence of Pein leave and he opened his eyes again. His sharp blue eye looked at Sasuke. The teenager looked at him without emotion.

"Was that Pein?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell un?" Deidara asked, the conversation between Pein and himself was not spoken out loud.

"Sharingan. Also, people's faces don't change expressions that much over nothing." Sasuke smirked.

"Konaha is about to come to an end un." Deidara's voice was calm but the excitement and blood lust was obvious in his blue eye.

"When?"

"Three days un." Deidara grunted in annoyance as Leader's voice floated back in his head. _"Bring me a Hyuuga. From the main house." _Pein disappeared before Deidara could make his annoyance known. "Pein wants a Hyuuga, from the main house un."

"Hinata or her younger sister Hanabi are still alive. They will be heavily guarded." Sasuke said, his eyes looked passed Deidara and flashed with slight annoyance.

"Pein will want one for their byakugan, which has the stronger eye un?"

"I do not know, Hinata used to be weak, shy. Hanabi headstrong and loyal to her father."

"Hinata then, she will break easier un." Deidara flashed a cruel grin.

"Hn." Sasuke was still looking passed Deidara. A slight frown on his face. "Suigetsu. Come out."

"How'd you know?" Suigetsu rose out of a puddle on the floor. "Hey, you're not in disguise!" The pale haired teenager slid into the water next to Sasuke.

"It's not like anyone else is in the hotel un." Deidara smirked. "After all, we did drive away all Konaha's tourists un."

"You both fucking suck." Suigetsu crossed his arms haughtily.

"I do not, Deidara however," Sasuke left his comment hanging. His voice was void of emotion but it still made Suigetsu laugh with amusement.

"It's the hair isn't it? Everyone just assumes I'm female. Well, look in the mirror lately, Uchiha? You look pretty girly yourself un." Deidara snapped out with annoyance.

"I think he was more aiming at the fact you're all over Sasori." Suigetsu grinned. It didn't even falter as Deidara punched him hard enough to break apart his face. Water rained down then it pulled back together, recreating Suigetsu's face who was still grinning.

"We need to snatch the Hyuuga soon, it will have to be right before we flee the Village un." Deidara ignored Suigetsu's scowling. "Though maybe it should be sooner, we can hide her. We don't want anyone following us out of the Village un."

"They don't need to know it was us." Sasuke said. His dark eyes formulating a plan. "We will henge as Kumo shinobi. Suigetsu and I will do it."

"Yeah, I need to stay behind to finish Konaha off un." Deidara nodded. "Do it tomorrow then take her to the camp. It will be far enough that the blast won't reach you. I will send Itachi and Kisame there un." Deidara then smiled wickedly. "It would be a shame if Sai didn't find out un."

"That brainless idiot?" Suigetsu asked.

"Un." Deidara nodded once. "You will leave Konaha later tonight. I'm going back to the room, don't take too long brats. Sasuke, use my henge. It won't be so suspicious un." Deidara performed a henge and his tall form shrank down to ten year old Kouta. "Be safe un." Deidara's comment was full of amusement and both the teenager's glowered at him.

"Where does he get off calling us brats?" Suigetsu said indignantly once Deidara had left. Sasuke didn't reply, he closed his eyes. Suigetsu watched as his dark lashes flickered shut over his pale face. Suigetsu made a noise of contempt and sunk into the water completely. His altered body began to break down into water molecules and he began to change the temperature of the water. It slowly cooled and concentrated on turning it ice cold. A slim hand wrapped around his neck and he was pulled out of the water. The molecules of his body rushed back together and his body formed completely. Suigetsu looked down at Sasuke's impassive face. Sasuke released his grip at Suigetsu dropped back into the water with a splash.

"You are not a child so stop acting petulant, Sui." Sasuke said coolly.

"You're boring, Sasuke. I should just leave. I have no reason to stay around." Suigetsu placed his hands behind his head.

"Then leave." Sasuke stood up, the water dripped off his well toned body. Suigetsu watched as the glistening drops fell back into the tepid water. "I am not keeping you here." Sasuke got out of the large bath with gracefully movements. He wrapped a white towel around his waist. Slim arms snaked around his waist, they turned him around, Suigetsu looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know I can't leave."

"No. I don't," Sasuke stepped back, breaking away from Suigetsu's hold.

"One day you will." Suigetsu said softly, looking almost unsure. Then he grinned, his sharp tooth extending over his lip. "Being clueless goes hand in hand with being an emotionless bastard."

"Get dressed." Sasuke turned from Suigetsu and pulled his clothes back on before performing a henge to turn into the large form of Tanuka Satoshi. He moved to the door and waited for Suigetsu to join him in the form of Mai. The two disguised males returned to their room to find Deidara sprawled out on the double bed. His limbs spread in all directions and his mouth hung slightly open. Suigetsu poked him in the side and Deidara emitted a snore and rolled over. Suigetsu rose a brow in amusement then grabbed Deidara's leg and pulled the sleeping blonde onto a heap on the ground. Deidara jumped up startled, his blue eye looking around in confusion. Deidara spotted Suigetsu then tackled the laughing teenager to to the ground.

"You should leave un." Deidara panted out after untangling himself from Suigetsu. Their wrestling match had worn him out.

"Have you told Itachi yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I sent him a bird when I came back to the room un." Deidara caught Sasuke's unbelieving look. "Kisame's here too, I wouldn't want to hurt him un."

"Hn."

Twenty minutes later and the two young males were slipping out of Konaha silently as an owl hunting mice. They set up camp in the forest. Konaha was only a thirty minute walk away so they took in turns keeping watch. An hour before the sun began to rise, Sasuke roused Suigetsu out of his sleep. They cleared all signs of their stay quietly and changed their appearances into Kumo shinobi. The teenagers made their way to the outside wall closest to the Hyuuga compound. They scaled the wall with ease. No alarms were raised as they dropped down to the other side. Sasuke lead Suigetsu through back alley ways until they reached the walls of the compound. Most of the walls were rebuilt but there were still large sections missing. The outer houses were still crumbled and burnt but the larger houses had being fixed. Sasuke halted Suigetsu from climbing the wall. His sharingan eyes glowing in the darkness. These were the times he missed Karin's chakra sensing. He had no idea how many Hyuuga's were in the compound. The only thing he could tell was that there majority of them were in the center of the compound.

"We can't go over the walls. There will be Hyuuga guards with Byakugan activated. They will know the second we've breached the compound." Sasuke said softly, his crimson eyes deep in thought. "Sui, there's a pond near the main house. Take out the guards you can, then create another diversion."

"Sounds fun." Suigetsu grinned maliciously.

"Once they're distracted I will get Hinata. I will send you a summon once I have her. You're to create as many clones of yourself and me and scatter them. We will meet back at the camp. Make sure no one follows." Sasuke continued.

"Yeah yeah." Suigetsu dissolved his body down into water and disappeared under the cracks of the wall. He tried to disperse his body as thin as possibly to lower the chakra concentration. Eventually he made it to the pond and slowly he slipped in, his presence remaining unnoticed. Suigetsu kept his body separate in the water despite it trying to draw itself back together. He sent small tendrils of water over the ground and searched for the nearest guard. The water he used only had the smallest part of his own body in it, meaning the guard remained oblivious. Suigetsu grinned to himself and wrapped the tendril around the guards ankle. With a flick the guard was dragged into the water and Suigetsu held him out the water, small air bubbles rose to the surface as the male tried to breath but eventually he ended up gulping down water in his vain attempts to struggle against the water. Suigetsu was completely in his element. The guard fell still.

Suigetsu disposed of another guard quickly. It didn't occur to him that the disappearance of chakra would also alert the remaining guards to someone's presence. He just laughed and flashed a toothy grin once the guards noticed him. Suigetsu formed the top half of his body but his lower half molded with the water, allowing his body to raise out of the water. He pulled his sword off his back and swung it at the five guards who were surrounding the pond. Not only were they watching him from five points, they all had 360 degree vision. He remembered the last time he went up against a Hyuuga, his chakra was completely cut off. The Hyuuga's all viewed him coldly and extended their palms outwards. Suigetsu swore and leapt out of the water as the guards slammed their palms against the water.

He landed behind a female Hyuuga and swung his sword heavily. She dodged the blade before it was even near her. Her palm came out and hit Suigetsu in the chest. She hadn't cut his chakra off. Suigetsu quickly put distance bewteen the guards and himself. Suigetsu tried to formulate a plan, the guards broke away and surrounded him again. Suigetsu tried to keep an eye on each guard but it was proving to be impossible. The guard in front of him moved to attack as well as the one behind. Suigetsu jumped to avoid their palms and tried to kick a male Hyuuga in the head. The Hyuuga blocked it with an arm. Kunai were launched at him from various angles but he let them slam into his body. They passed harmlessly through and Suigetsu watched as the water formed back to his body. He grinned and forced a few drops back into the pond.

"You cannot hope to win against us. Surrender and we won't kill you." The oldest Hyuuga said coolly.

"I'll take my chances." Suigetsu swung his sword and two of the Hyuuga's stepped back. Their backs to the pond. He forced them closer to the water then stabbed his sword into the ground. Suigetsu formed a hand seal and the Hyuuga's reacted by performing Hakkeshou Kaiten to reflect back the attack. They looked slightly confused when no attacks landed against them. Suigetsu just smiled at them. He ran at the two Hyuuga's closest to the pond and wrapped his arms around his sword. Instead of pulling it out of the ground, he used it to spin his own body around. His feet caught the one of the Hyuuga's in the side. Suigetsu looked triumphant. The water molecules that he sent into the water had formed into two bodies. They loosely resembled Suigetsu but because he put so little chakra into them, they were mostly water based. The other bonus, the Hyuuga's hadn't seen them. The two water bodies wrapped their flowing arms around the two Hyuuga's neck and dragged them into the pond. By the time their life was extinguished, Suigetsu's water bodies had also perished. The small molecules were unable to hold form for long. It was one reason he got dehydrated so quickly, he was constantly losing water molecules.

"Kumo have tried to kidnap us before but have failed. You will fail like the others." A female Hyuuga spat out.

"What?" Suigetsu said blankly then remember his henge as a Kumo nin. "Oh. Right." Suigetsu left his sword in the ground and attacked the three Hyuuga's with taijutsu. He let his body take on an almost completely water based form. Every attack that landed against him instantly passed through his body. The Hyuuga's were getting frustrated and Suigetsu was getting cocky. He hardened his limbs when they stuck out against a Hyuuga. Suigetsu managed to bring his foot up and catch it under the jaw of the only female guard. It hit with such force that her neck snapped backwards and she collapsed onto the ground. "You're making this too easy."

"Surrender!" A voice yelled from behind Suigetsu. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of another ten Hyuuga's.

"I was asking for that." Suigetsu pulled out five kunai attached with exploding tags and threw them at the new arrivals. They all scattered but the exploding tags created the diversion Sasuke would be waiting for. The sun was climbing into the sky as Suigetsu took out another two Hyuuga's. He was growing weary, it Sasuke didn't hurry then he'd have to flee. Another palm slammed into his back and then into his ribs. Suigetsu felt a crack and grunted. The attacks were hitting him more now. He was unable to turn his body into water anymore. Chakra exhaustion was setting in. A white snake slithered over to him and wound its way up his leg. Suigetsu sighed in relief. The white snake began to ebb chakra into him. It was the distinct dark chakra of Sasuke's and it filled him with new found energy. Suigetsu created mizu bunshin of Sasuke and himself in their henge forms and scattered them through the compound. He made sure each clone had an equal amount of chakra so they couldn't tell the difference between them. His mizu bunshin were met with Sasuke's kage bunshin. Suigetsu left the compound and followed the alleys back to the towering wall of Konaha. Instead of scaling the wall, he collapsed down in water and seeped through the cracks.

It was midday by the time Suigetsu risked stopping, his breathing was heavy and he dropped to the ground. The towering trees protecting him from the harsh sun. Even though Sasuke had learnt him chakra, it was long gone. Suigetsu couldn't find the energy to stand up. He let his eyes flutter shut. Suigetsu was startled awake as he was picked up and flung over someone' shoulder. He instantly began to struggle despite having no energy. He faintly noticed that it was now night.

"Stop struggling, idiot." Sasuke said with slight irritation.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked with weary confusion.

"Hn."

"Sorry, I couldn't keep up." Suigetsu's voice was slightly muffled by Sasuke's cloak.

"I assumed you wouldn't. Itachi, Kisame and Sai met me halfway to the camp. I gave them Hinata." Sasuke hesitated.

"And you came to find me." Suigetsu finished, "thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke shifted Suigetsu's weight.

"Watch it, I'm pretty sure I have a few broken ribs." Suigetsu said with annoyance at being jolted.

"I won't hesitate to drop you." Sasuke snapped back. The two males fell silent, Sasuke realised why Suigetsu had given into the fight. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement. He reached the camp and placed Suigetsu down on a laid out sleeping bag. The ex Kiri nin stirred but remained asleep. Itachi watched him then looked away dismissively. He couldn't see Kisame or Sai. "Where are the others?"

"On guard." Itachi said softly. "You care about him."

"You don't leave comrades behind." Sasuke defended.

"Really? I heard you had no trouble turning your back on your squad. You even captured Naruto." Itachi rose a brow.

"Stay out of it Itachi." Sasuke snapped back.

"You are my brother, what you do concerns me."

"You lost that right when I was five years old."

"Still so caught up about that?" Itachi said with a mocking tone.

"Konaha may have ordered you to kill them, but it was still by your hand they died."

"Yes. For you."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke snarled. "Do you think I like knowing my whole clan was murdered because you valued my life higher than theirs?"

"I'm sorry." Itachi stood up. "If I had a chance to go back," he walked to the exit of the shrine. "I wouldn't change a thing. I don't regret saving your life, you were my only family but I am sorry for the pain I caused."

"Itachi, wait." Sasuke walked over to Itachi then punched his older brother in the face. Itachi didn't defend himself. "You can't apogise for something like this. If you walk out on my life again then I will never forgive you."

"Again?" Itachi wiped the blood away from his lip. "I am not walking away from you, I merely assumed you didn't want me around."

"Nggh, Sasuke?" Suigetsu's tired and confused voice called out.

"See to him. I will not walk away from you unless you want me to leave." Itachi said softly.

"Fine." Sasuke turned and dropped to Suigetsu's side. "Itachi, send a message to Deidara. Tell him we have Hinata."

"So bossy, little brother." Itachi smirked and left the shrine.

Sasuke flashed an annoyed glance at his brother then looked back to Suigetsu. Violet eyes looked around, they were dull. The sparkle was gone. Suigetsu sat up up but gasped with pain. He grinned sheepishly at Sasuke and tried to hide the pain. "Water." Suigetsu asked, his voice slightly hoarse. A water bottle was pressed into his hand and Suigetsu sipped at it slowly.

"Take your shirt off." Sasuke demanded.

"Excuse me?" Despite being in pain, Suigetsu pulled off an incredulous expression.

"I need to see your injuries."

"Tch, you just want an an excuse to look at my naked body." Suigetsu tried to pull his shirt off put he was unable to move his arms high enough to do so. He looked at Sasuke bluntly. "Well don't just look at me like that, fucking help me."

"I suggest you learn manners or I will leave you to suffer." Sasuke said coldly.

"Fine." Suigetsu replied petulantly. "Please help me Sasuke." His voice was laced with sarcasm. Sasuke gave him a blunt look then pulled out a kunai and cut the purple shirt off Suigetsu's body. "Hey, that's my favourite shirt asshole!"

"Shut up, Sui." Sasuke muttered with annoyance and moved to inspect the large bruise on Suigetsu's chest. It was dark purple and Sasuke gently ran a pale hand over it. Suigetsu shivered but Sasuke ignored it. Light blue chakra trailed along below Sasuke's fingers. "Try to life your right arm up." Sasuke quietly. His hand remained on the bruise. Suigetsu raised his arm but as he couldn't lift it further than his shoulder, he dropped it and winced.

"I can't." Suigetsu's voice quivered slightly.

"Broken ribs shouldn't stop you from lifting your arm. It would hurt, but not stop you." Sasuke sent more tendrils of chakra into Suigetsu. The dark chakra made him shiver again. "Did you get hit in the back?"

"I don't know, maybe." Suigetsu panted out. His eyes half closed. Sasuke rose a brow but said nothing. Sasuke moved behind Suigetsu. Another nasty looking bruise was placed over Suigetsu's lower back. Sasuke moved his hand to this bruise and allowed his chakra to ebb into the area. Suigetsu stiffened and then slightly pushed back into Sasuke's hand.

"You've damaged your back." Sasuke stated. He was starting to think that Suigetsu enjoyed Sasuke's chakra being sent into his body.

"Can it be fixed?" Suigetsu sounded more worried now.

"Yeah, I don't know how you managed to get as far as you did." Sasuke began to send healing chakra into the damaged spine. Suigetsu shifted uncomfortably as the bones began to heal. "Stay still." Sasuke warned and forced more chakra into the damaged area. They remained in the same position for an hour as Sasuke knitted each fiber of bone back together. Suigetsu was leaning back into Sasuke more heavily now. A thin sheen of sweat covered his back. Sasuke knew it was pain related this time. Having anything healed wasn't a pleasant experience, especially something complicated like the spinal area. Sasuke felt the last slivers of bone align themselves back in place but he kept his hand against Suigetsu's back, sending chakra directly into Suigetsu's chakra system. He slowly withdrew his chakra and hand. Suigetsu fell backwards into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked almost startled but then he relaxed. Suigetsu had fallen asleep. Sasuke brushed a stray piece of whitish blue hair away from Suigetsu's face.

* * *

Deidara pulled Sasuke's Akatsuki cloak tightly around his body. Sasuke's cloak was the only cloak that had survived the mission. It was nearly a perfect fit but Deidara was not used to the different design. He sat cross legged on the floor of the hotel room and pulled a bag of clay in front of him. Deidara closed his eyes and formed a hand-seal. He felt his chakra grow rapidly, he opened his eyes and felt the intense feeling of blood lust. The Bijuu's merged chakra always made him thirst for blood. It made him somewhat uneasy. Deidara waited until he felt in control of the chakra. He grabbed a handful of clay and his hand mouth began to chew it. Deidara relaxed and slowly made his way through the entire bag of clay. When he was done he looked at his work. The clay was a deep coal black. Deidara placed half the clay back into the bag then took a quarter of the clay into his hands and began to mould it. Deidara usually didn't bother with intricate details but he felt as this would be a master piece then he should go to further lengths.

In his hands sat a black dragon. It was the length of his hand, it had large wings sprouting of it's back and they flapped lightly. The wings were designed like a bat's. Thin and leathery with hand like bones holding the membrane together. The tail was close to the length of the body and it flicked side to side like an irritated cat or Hiruko's scorpion tail. It had no features but it narrowed to a point at the end. The dragon's claws were large and heavy but it's legs were stout and short. Deidara poked the dragon in the side and it's long neck whipped around and with a stock looking head and cruel sharp teeth it tried to bite Deidara's finger. Separating it's neck and it's head was a large ruff that was shaped like spikes. Deidara sat his art work down proudly. The dragon curled up on the ground, wrapping it's tail around it's body.

Deidara started on the remaining clay. He created a smooth egg shaped sculpture. It was large enough that he needed both hands to safely lift it. Deidara rubbed a hand over the smooth surface in appreciation then used a jutsu to make it small enough that his dragon could hold it in a claw. Deidara picked up his dragon and gave it the clay egg to hold then gathered all his possessions. He almost started to clean the room, remove any traces of his stay. He then laughed to himself. There would be no need. Konaha would soon know of his existence. It would come with their end. Deidara pulled the hood of Sasuke's cloak up over his head and opened the window. There was at least two hours until the sun would set. Deidara wanted it to be light out when he began to circle the Village. It was no fun if there wasn't panic. However he didn't want it to be too early in the day. By the time anyone could come to help Konaha, it would be too dark to examine the area. Tomorrow all the countries would be in open mouthed awe and shock at what remain.

Deidara himself wasn't sure of the effect that this chakra bomb would create. He had experimented with smaller models. It incinerated everything, burning every single thing, living or not into a crisp. A powerful shock wave then swept away the frames of buildings and anything left standing. A large cloud, black as night would rise and it would rain ash. He couldn't be certain though, he only used tiny pieces of clay and model villages. A real village could be completely different. He had to guess the size of the impact and hope that his clay egg was the right size. Too small and his work would be ruined. Too big and he could kill Sasuke and the others.

A cool breeze eased it's way through the open window and it gently played with Deidara's hair. He climbed out the window and sent chakra to his feet. Deidara made his way to the top of the hotel. It didn't give him a good view of the Village but it allowed him to expand his dragon into it's intended size. The black dragon quickly grew until it towered over Deidara. It snapped a bird out of the air and Deidara admired his art. It acted without him commanding it. His normal white chakra birds didn't do that. The Bijuu chakra had made it come alive. The dragon finished growing. Deidara came up to the top of it's leg. He quickly jumped up onto his back and commanded it to take flight. It's wings began to flap heavily and it slowly lifted up into the sky. It's shadow soared over the ground of Konaha. People started looking up, screaming, pointing and staring in shock. Deidara did laps of the Village, making sure everyone knew their death was coming. Deidara taunted them for over thirty minutes. All attacks against him were useless. Despite the dragon's massive size, it easily maneuvered away from the clouds of kunai and desperate attempts of jutsu.

"Time to show these idiots the true meaning of art un." Deidara said mostly to himself, partly to his dragon. The dragon glided silently to the center of Konaha. It stilled it's wing and began to descend before flapping to move upwards again. It stayed in the same place and Deidara ordered it to drop it's egg. The black egg began to drop towards the Village. The screams of on lookers reached Deidara's ears. "Don't be scared, it's only art un." Deidara then sent his dragon further into the sky, until the air was thin and cold. He then retreated from Konaha. Deidara was only hoping he was a safe distance from the blast. He watched as the egg neared the ground. "You should think yourselves lucky, you will die in a masterpiece. Art," he formed a hand seal, "is an explosion. Katsu!"

There was no sound, only light. It spread through Konaha in an outwards expanding circle. It swept over everything and kept going, leaving behind ruined buildings. Deidara couldn't see any corpses but he knew that they couldn't survive the first wave of destruction. It kept spreading outwards, killing everything in it's path, almost like a disease. It ate through everything. Deidara watched, almost stunned. The light reached the walls of Konaha and burnt through them in seconds. It kept going, Deidara was growing slightly worried now. The light began to fade and Deidara let out a breath of relief. The light began to recede slowly and once it reached the charred frames of the walls it sucked in on itself in a split second. The light rushed in from all angles until it gathered at it's initial start. Ground zero. The light grew brighter and brighter until Deidara was forced to look away. Even then he could see it. Through closed eyes it was still as bright as the sun. Then nothing. It disappeared. Deidara kept his eye closed, knowing what would happen next could blind him in his only good eye. However, his scope could handle it. Deidara flipped his bang over and watched as the light came back and then exploded. It was so loud that even from so far away, Deidara felt his ears press in and then ring. The shock wave moved faster than he could take in. It decimated everything that still stood. The trees that survived the incineration were uprooted and thrown through the forest.

As the shock wave ripped through the remains of Konaha, a black cloud was rising. It picked up all the ash and rose into the sky. It was pitch black and it blocked the sun's light. It created a fake night. Deidara couldn't believe the master piece he had created. The shock wave ended and the only thing that was left of Konaha and a mile each way from the Village was a coal black mushroom cloud that had begun to rain the ashes of the Village. Deidara wiped the dusty ash off his face. His scope zoomed in to Ground Zero. It was a tiny crater, no bigger than the egg itself. Everything else was flattened. Dead earth. Nothing would grow here for years. Deidara had turned Konaha, a forest Village, a green village, into barren land. Dusty brown land. He stayed with his master piece, flying around and viewing it from all angles until the real night set in and he couldn't see anything. The large cloud blocked out the light from the moon and stars. It would be a dark night in Fire. Deidara flew back to the camp. He had wiped out all existence of Konaha, he had turned day into night and night into nothing. Deidara felt invincible.


	28. We Won't Back Down

**AN: A nice long chapter, there's a lot of dialogue in it though. I had lots of fun writing it though. I'm feeling a lot more inspired to write now. Though, I almost forgot what side I was on writing the last part.**

**I was going to wait a bit before I uploaded it but because I've been so horribly absent for the last few months I decided not to wait. **

**Reviews would be nice, just so I know people are still reading this.  
**

* * *

Deidara breathed out softly, his breath showing in the cold air. The sky was a faded grey as the sun dipped below the horizon. The ash from the destruction of Konaha had cleared after a week. A dull thud came from somewhere behind Deidara. He recognized it as the sound of a kunai hitting a tree. An undignified shout followed before everything fell quiet once again. Deidara felt, rather than heard the presence of another person. "It's almost amusing, three years ago that would have being me." Deidara nodded his head in the direction of the squabbling teenagers. "This world forces us to grow up too young un."

"Deidara, you're delusional if you think you could ever grow up." Itachi said softly.

"Perhaps." Deidara felt oddly at ease with Itachi standing so close to him. He hadn't noticed it before but Itachi was a familiar presence. It comforted him. Then again, "you know I'm still going to grind your ass into the ground Uchiha un." Deidara shouldered past Itachi and headed back to the camp.

"We will see." Itachi replied.

"You've always got to have the last word don't you un?" Deidara spun around, his cerulean eye glaring at the back of Itachi's head.

"And to think," Itachi turned his head slightly. "Two minutes ago I could have almost called you a worthy ninja."

"Well I think you're full of shit, you'd never say that un!"

"I said almost."

"Fuck you Itachi." Deidara huffed and stalked off. The raging blonde nearly walked straight over top of Suigetsu who was lounging in front of the fire. The ex Kiri nin leapt out of the way and shot Deidara an annoyed glare. Deidara picked up a plate of food and walked over to a slouching lump. Kneeling down in front of the lump he thought about his options then quickly prodded the soft lump in the side. It squeaked and sat up. Deidara gazed into Hinata's lavender eyes without remorse. "Eat." He sat the plate on the ground next to her. Deidara realized that she had no way to eat as her hands were tied behind her back. Deidara shrugged and gave her a pointed look.

"I..I refuse t... to eat like a..an animal! Hinata spat out the last part.

"Oh you're ever the princess aren't you Hinata un?" Deidara smirked. "You think I'm you're worst enemy here? Either you eat your food or I'll ask one of the Uchiha brothers to come sort out this little problem."

"Untie m...my hands and I will eat."

"If you try and run, I won't hesitate to stick a kunai through the back of your head un." Deidara whispered out threateningly.

"Yo...you won't do that. You need me." Hinata looked almost triumphant behind her blush.

"No. We need your eyes. If you die, we still have Hanabi un." Deidara knew it was bluff, chances were Hanabi had died when he decimated Konaha.

"You can't touch her!" Hinata lost all signs of her stutter. "Besides, you could never find her."

"Your clan hid her. Interesting un." Deidara untied the ropes binding Hinata's hands and handed her the plate. "Eat up, Princess."

Once Hinata finished her food, Deidara was quick to bind her hands tightly again. He left her without a second glance and returned closer to the fire. The soft light flickered over the dark surroundings and Deidara felt his eye grow heavy. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. The following week was a tiresome voyage as the group of ninja made their way slowly back to Amegakure. Itachi was stone quiet. Suigetsu was constantly trying new tricks to relieve Kisame of Samehada. Sasuke kept sending withering glares at Sai who was completely oblivious and Deidara was struggling to keep Hinata moving along with the group. Sasuke had said she was shy and weak but the Hyuuga was fighting tooth and nail against been held captive. Deidara took a deep breath and closed his eye. He tried to shut the sound of Suigetsu's one-sided argument and Hinata's constant struggling. He opened his eye to find nothing had changed. Deidara's temper flared and he slapped Hinata across the face. The sound of his palm hitting her pale face made her fall still and Suigetsu stopped talking mid sentence. Everyone stared at him.

"You know, you shouldn't hit women." Sai said before smiling.

"That's debatable." Suigetsu muttered, thinking of Karin.

Deidara pushed Hinata towards Sasuke and marched off a head of the dysfunctional group. He only slowed his pace once he was some distance away from the others. Deidara looked at his hands, they were shaking slightly and he forced himself to take calming breaths. Deidara walked off the trail and headed deeper into the forest. The long grasses parted like water and small insects flew away at the intrusion. Small branches scratched at his hands and face but Deidara pushed on. A root sticking out of the ground, hidden by the grass tripped him over slightly. Deidara huffed loudly and screwed his hand into a fist. Everything was irritating him to no end. He wrapped one arm loosely around his stomach before sinking into the grass. His free hand wiped at his eye which was filling with tears. Deidara sniffed with annoyance at himself. The feelings of anger flooded away and he was left with a massive sense of anxiety. He was unsure how long he stayed hidden in the grass. No matter how hard he tried, the energy to move would not come to in. Deidara contemplated staying hidden forever.

"How long do you plan on staying there brat?" Came a monotone voice from above him. Deidara looked up to see Sasori standing with arms crossed leaning against a tree.

"Sasori Danna un?" Deidara asked meekly. He stood up and moved to stand in front of Sasori before throwing his arms around the red head. Deidara knew he was shaking but he didn't care.

"Miss me?" Sasori asked with slightly amusement as he placed a slender arm around Deidara's waist. "Deidara?" Sasori asked after a minute of silence, the blonde was still holding onto him tightly but Sasori could feel Deidara shaking and his legs were starting to give out.

"Sorry Dana un." Deidara pulled away and wiped at his eye with embarrassment.

"It's fine Deidara." Sasori wiped away the single tear that was sliding down Deidara's face. Sasori didn't ask the blonde what as wrong, he considered it too personal. At least that's what he was telling himself. Truthfully Sasori wasn't sure whether he could be of any help. Deidara wasn't likely to talk about it anyway, he seemed very uncomfortable at being caught in a weak position. "Let's head back, brat."

Deidara followed Sasori back onto the trail, the anxiety he was feeling before seemed to have gone. He wondered whether the whole thing was caused because he missed Sasori's presence. "Did you see my masterpiece un?" Deidara asked, easily falling back into his old self.

"By masterpiece do you mean that mushroom cloud?" Sasori rose a slim brow. "That was hardly a masterpiece."

"Tch, you weren't there for the whole thing. Only I witnessed the true effects un." Deidara said indignantly.

"Your idea of art is fleeting, to last but as moment before withering away into nothing, yes?"

"Exactl-"

"Then how was that art when that cloud lasted days?"

"It...was..." Deidara looked blank. "Fuck you un." He ended and turned his nose up.

"The others have set up camp nearby. Apparently you've become a woman beater according to Suigetsu."

"I was frustrated un."

"Anger issues are unbecoming for a shinobi."

"Being a whiny little bitch is unbecoming too un." Deidara pouted slightly.

"I'm sure she's very sorry for acting like she just got kidnapped." Sasori smirked, his muddy eyes flashing with amusement.

"How did your mission go un?" Deidara asked with a smile at Sasori's previous statement.

"Good, Bird and Kusa are now our allies." Sasori then reached into his cloak. "I found you something."

"What happened to Taki?" Deidara ignored the scroll that Sasori was now holding.

"They refused." Sasori shrugged. "Take it brat before I change my mind."

"What is it, Danna?" Deidara took the scroll and looked over it. "A summoning scroll un?"

"It's been lost for over fifty years, you will be the only one to have the taka as a summons."

"The hawk, really un?" Deidara's eye lit up and he pulled the scroll protectively against his chest. "Thank you Sasori." The blonde placed a chaste kiss against Sasori's cheek.

"Don't mention it brat." Sasori mumbled, slightly thrown off.

They reached the camp after nightfall, cicadas were chirping loudly and Deidara sat down in front of the fire gratefully. Deidara looked around the mismatched group and observed them with interest. Sasuke's obsidian eyes kept flicking over in Itachi's direction who was either oblivious or ignoring his younger brother. Itachi had a serene look, he almost looked at peace and the soft light of the fire made his crimson eyes dance. Deidara looked away in disgust. Itachi was still a bastard. Suigetsu snored and rolled over, one of his arms was flung out. It landed on Sasuke's lap, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the offending appendage. Sasuke didn't move Suigetsu's arm though. Instead, after a brief moment of hesitation he ignored the arm. Deidara didn't miss Sasuke's hand twitch slightly towards Suigetsu's outstretched palm. The blonde smirked at this. Sai was sitting apart from everyone, his sketch pad was out and he was drawing intently. The only time he seemed to show any kind of emotion was when he was drawing. Deidara almost felt sorry for him. The emotionless male looked up at Deidara and smiled. Sai's eyes remained dead and blank. Deidara quickly averted his gaze. Kisame seemed to now be in charge of Hinata which made Deidara rather relieved. Finally Deidara's eye came to rest on Sasori. The lithe red head was sitting close to him and gazing into the fire. Deidara laid down and placed his head into Sasori's lap. Deidara smiled when he felt Sasori's hand run through his long hair. His world was right again.

* * *

Sasori watched intrigued as Deidara stood in the light rain. The blonde's cloak and shirt was thrown in a pile and his naked chest glistened with raindrops. His long blonde locks were flattened and clinging to his body and Sasori was fascinated the way his muscles rippled underneath his pale skin. Sasori could feel himself become slightly flustered as he continued to study Deidara's body. Scars littered his naked chest. Deidara was wearing loose standard ninja three-quarter length shorts, they clung to his hips. Sasori felt his cheeks heat up slightly as his eyes followed the pale blonde hairs that started at Deidara's naval and continued out of sight into his waistband. Sasori stopped his trailing thoughts and staring, focusing back on what Deidara was actually doing. Deidara was glaring into the sky at a small speck, the speck grew larger and eventually took the shape of a small hawk. Deidara threw his hands up in front of his face as the hawk started attacking him. The hawk disappeared into a puff of smoke and Sasori chuckled.

"Shut it Danna un." Deidara spun around and glared at the amused red head.

"Maybe you should give up for the day." Sasori suggested.

"No, I won't let these little fuckers get the better of me un!" Deidara bit into his thumb, it didn't take much to bring blood to the surface. It was already damaged from him previously biting it. He formed quick hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground. "Kuchiyose jutsu!"

A large burst of smoke came from where Deidara had his hand, the blonde sprung backwards. A hawk ruffled its wings and clicked its curved beak irritably. The hawk came up to Deidara's waist. Its chest was a light brown with a red tinge and dark brown steaks through it. The wings and head were a deep brown with flecks of light brown. The tail feathers were almost red and white lined the underneath of the wings. Deidara stared in awe of the impressive bird.

"You are extremely persistent." The hawk stated. Its voice was male, it wasn't overly deep but it held a dangerous edge.

"It's paid off hasn't it un?" Deidara crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"We haven't being summoned for over fifty years, what makes you think we want to start that again?" The hawk asked unimpressed.

"Because, what use is your life otherwise? You're strong willed animals, surely you get bored doing nothing. What fun is flying around all day when there's nothing to target, nothing to fight un?" Deidara stared into the hawk's deep brown eyes, refusing to break his gaze. After what seemed an eternity to Deidara, the hawk clicked it's beak.

"I am Seishuku. I will be your main summon, ninja."

"Deidara, I look forward to working with you un." Deidara bowed his head in respect. The hawks were proud animals and didn't like to think that they were simply doing shinobi's dirty work.

"Call upon me if you are in need." Seishuku then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Congratulations brat." Sasori stood up and collected Deidara's wet clothes. He handed them to the smug blonde.

"Persistence pays off un." Deidara shrugged his damp cloak back on and slung his shirt over his shoulder. "Do you want to go lunch un?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sasori rose a brow as he taunted the blonde "How every gennin of you."

"Don't be a prick Sasori un." Deidara then grinned and moved to stand in front of Sasori. "Oh Sasori Danna please, you're just so amazing and good looking. Please go on a date with me?" Deidara tried to look flustered, it wasn't hard in the humid heat. His light skin was stained with a soft pink.

"You're an idiot." Sasori stepped around the blushing Deidara.

"Was that a yes then?" Deidara then emitted a high pitch squeal that made Sasori's ears ring slightly.

"I really don't think that was necessary." Sasori looked at Deidara who still pulling off the young gennin girl. "Fine, but stop that ridiculous act."

"I knew you'd come around un." Deidara chuckled at Sasori's disgruntled face and placed a quick kiss against the red head's soft lips before dancing out of the way of Sasori's fist.

The two Akatsuki males found themselves in a small restaurant on the second level of Ame. They chose seats at the far back and Deidara looked around in interest as Sasori read the menu. There were no more than fifteen tables but nearly every table had someone sitting there. Deidara was slightly surprised, normally the sight of an Akatsuki member would clear out a shop in seconds.

"Hey, Danna un?"

"What?" Came Sasori's short reply.

"Is it just me or does Ame seem to be getting overcrowded un?"

"You were always a little slow on the uptake brat."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean un?" Deidara leant forward, his blue eye flashing dangerously.

"Use your head Deidara, I know you're capable of it occasionally." Sasori replied calmly, not even looking up from the menu in his hands.

"They're choosing a side. Abandoning their villages to spare their lives. Smart un." Deidara said after a minute of thinking.

"Not necessarily though. Ame doesn't have the space or resources for this many people. Pein's playing a dangerous game. If the remaining villages decide to align themselves and attack," Sasori handed Deidara the menu. "Then they could surround Ame easily, they could kill most of our forces by simply starving us. Ame would go into complete chaos and we'd be fighting ourselves not the enemy."

"Is that likely to happen un?" Deidara looked deeply disturbed.

"It's hard to say. The four Kage's are going to the Land of Iron for a summit meeting next week. Pein's sending Sasuke and Suigetsu to spy."

"Is that wise? Shouldn't he be sending a more experience team un?"

"Don't ask me brat, I'm not the one who makes the decisions."

"Ex…excuse me Akatsuki Sama, are you ready to order?" A timid waitress asked, her knees shaking slightly.

The both ordered their meals and fell into a comfortable silence. Ten minutes passed before Deidara started getting restless. He picked his chopsticks up and split them before tapping them together. Sasori gave him an irritable glare. Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Chop stick fight un?" Deidara asked hopefully, pointing one of the sticks at Sasori.

"In your dreams brat." Sasori replied bluntly.

"Want to know what else is in my dreams un?" Deidara asked coyly, running his foot up Sasori's leg.

"Can't you just behave yourself brat?" Sasori muttered, pushing the offending foot off his leg.

"Where's the fun in that hmm?" Deidara lent back over the table, only stopping when he was face to face with Sasori. The blonde ran his tongue over his lips in a seductive manner, his eye flashing with excitement. Sasori regarded him an impassive face.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sasori asked in an almost whisper. Deidara sucked in a breath, he could feel Sasori's foot run up his leg, to his thigh, any closer and, Deidara shot back in his seat. His face stained pink and his breathing heavy. "What? Don't you want to play anymore Deidara?" Sasori kept his voice low, it made Deidara's heart race faster.

"You…you're order is ready Akatsuki Sama." The nervous waiter was back, her face was a deep red and she quickly placed the trays in front of the two males before fleeing back to the kitchen.

Sasori calmly split his chopsticks and began to eat. Acting completely nonchalant to what just happened. He smirked slightly when his eyes flickered over to Deidara who was still shaking and flustered. It was so easy to wind up the hormonal driven twenty-year-old. They finished their lunch in silence and Sasori placed the money on the table before they left.

"We're paying for things now un?" Deidara asked, seemingly recovered from Sasori's teasing.

"We support our Village, it's respectful brat."

"Only our Village then un?" Deidara didn't think twice about calling Ame his village.

"Obviously, Kakuzu would have a fit if we were paying for things else where."

"Are you serious? You paid for that? It's coming out of your pay! Don't you dare even think about arguing or I'll stitch your lips together." Deidara said in a deep voice, an attempt at mocking Kakuzu. Sasori chuckled which made Deidara smile. He loved it when Sasori laughed. He loved knowing that Sasori only laughed around him too. Unless it was a twisted and demented 'I'm going to rip your guts out and enjoy it' laugh.

"I don't trust the former Gondaime of Suna." Sasori muttered after they had been walking in silence for sometime.

"It's hard to say, he used to be isolated and treated like filth up until he become Kazekage, then everyone started respecting him but surely after we caused so much trouble by coming after him that they would have had ill feelings for him again. I wouldn't have dealt with a second betrayal by my own people un."

"They fought hard to protect him when you came for him. Even though the Ichibi was inside him still. That was what they feared. Shouldn't they have being more willingly to accept him when the Bijuu was removed?"

"You think he's a spy un?"

"I'm certain he is."

"Should we tell Pein?" Deidara hesitated. "I don't get it though, Pein isn't a complete idiot. Surely he should have thought of this un."

"Perhaps, he's been awfully distracted lately. Especially now he has the Hyuuga. He's up to something and I don't know if I trust him."

"Shh, Danna un." Deidara looked around worriedly. "Pein can hear everything un."

"You should work on trying to control that vile chakra. I don't doubt it has something to do with his plans and the better you can wield it, the safer you should be." Sasori said quietly.

"Yes Sasori Danna un."

* * *

Two young males navigated their way through mud frozen by the frigid air. The earth was treacherous, everything had a layer of ice over it making it extremely slippery. The air was horribly dry and without strong lungs, it would have been near impossible to continue along the mountain path. Without warning, the path would narrow so it was impossible to pass without using chakra. It wasn't slowing down the male in front though. His ebony hair was flying behind him as the wind whistled down the mountain. The second male wasn't having so much.

"Ehhh Sasuke, can we stop?" Suigetsu leant against a dead and frozen tree.

"No, keep moving Sui." Sasuke didn't stop or turn around to check on his team mate.

"This landscape is worse than a desert, it's so dry." Suigetsu pulled his water bottle out and tried to sip on it. "It's fucking frozen!" Suigetsu threw the bottle down in a fit of anger.

"Learn to control your impulses." Sasuke muttered before picking up the bottle and sending a small amount of chakra to his hands, Sasuke thawed the ice back into water. "Here."

"Thanks, Sasuke." The sharp toothed male followed Sasuke more willingly now, taking occasional sips of his water. "There's a high chance that Chojuro will be there as a guard for the Mizukage. This is why I'm putting up with this." Suigetsu through his hands around to gesture the mountain. Sasuke said nothing. "It will be a fun fight, I'm looking forward to getting my hands on the sword that took my brother's life."

"Don't do anything rash Suigetsu." Sasuke warned.

"Like I'd even think about it Sasuke." Suigetsu chuckled, "there's only going to be the four Kage's plus two guards each and Mifune's samurai. The guards will be the most elite ninja the Kage's have but the samurai will be piss easy, they don't even use jutsu." Suigetsu snorted.

"Nice to see you did your research for once." Sasuke retorted dryly.

"Of course, I want this sword."

"No weapon is worth your life." Sasuke said softly.

"Is that concern I hear?" Suigetsu taunted with a grin. The pale haired male jumped in front of Sasuke and spun around to face the Uchiha. "Would you save me if I was in trouble?"

"Get out of my way." Sasuke replied with a deadly tone.

"No, I'm sick of staring at your ass." Suigetsu then promptly turned around and continued to walk along the treacherous path. He purposely made his hips sway from side to side just to aggravate Sasuke further.

Nightfall was absolutely harsh. The temperature dropped below freezing without the sun to warm their backs. The wind had died down but in its place the rain begun to fall lightly. It froze to the ground and dead trees very quickly. Suigetsu shivered uncontrollably, rather than setting up camp they continued to walk, trying to keep their body temperatures up. It was too risky to light a fire in case it alerted anyone to their presence. Suigetsu's body let out a massive shake and he lost his footing. His heart jumped through his chest as he felt himself slip off the side of the mountain. It was a long way down and he couldn't seem to control his chakra to gain his footing again. Just before he plunged off the side of mountain, he was yanked back onto solid ground by a firm grip.

"Focus, watch where you're going." Sasuke warned as he released his hold on Suigetsu.

"Yeah, sorry Sasuke." Suigetsu muttered his voice slightly shaky.

"Hn."

They walked until daybreak, Suigetsu dropped to the ground gratefully. He could feel his legs trembling from being pushed so hard as well as the cold that had sunk deep into his bones. Sasuke looked completely unfazed as he handed Suigetsu two soldier pills and a protein bar. The Uchiha watched in slight amusement as Suigetsu inhaled the bar and swallowed the pills with a swig of water.

"I'm really not made for this long distance shit."

"You're improving." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Is the great Uchiha complimenting me?" Suigetsu chuckled. "I guess I am though, It's hard to have a good stamina when you spend six years living in a tank." Sasuke inclined his head slightly before looking away. "That wasn't the worst part though. It was when I was taken out of the tank and that sick fuck and his bitch blinded me, paralyzed me and tore into my body. Fucked around with shit. Even that bitch Karin messed around with my body. Do you know how it feels Sasuke? To be completely frozen but able to feel every single thing? Like your nerves are on fire and yo-"

"Stop." Sasuke ordered. "I could have left you to rot there. So be grateful."

"I wasn't blaming you." Suigetsu muttered. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Tch, like I could forget." Sasuke snorted.

_Suigetsu drifted around the tank aimlessly. He held his arms in front of him and inspected the needle marks along them, his lip curled up in hate. A wave of pain wracked his body and he sunk to the bottom of the tank. He watched in morbid fascination as his body began to dissolve into the tank, the water turned a misty red before been filtered out and replaced with fresh water. Suigetsu figured he had to be grateful that he wasn't forced to live in filthy water. The pain was intense and he tried to force his body to form again to end the pain. _

_Sasuke entered a mostly dark room, the only light seemed to come from the single tank in the room. Large pipes were connected to it and Sasuke wondered what kind of fucked up experiment Orochimaru was working on. An unusual sense of curiosity got the better of him and he moved forward to inspect the tank. It was empty. Sasuke snorted, how anticlimactic. He sat down in front of the tank and closed his eyes. Kabuto was trying to find him to force some sort of pill or needle on him. Sasuke opted to delay the inevitable. The fourteen-year-old wasn't going to make being turned into a vessel easy. _

"_Can you go brood somewhere else?" An annoyed voice asked, Sasuke could hear the pain in it. He whirled around to study the tank again. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, duck butt."_

"_What are you?" Sasuke asked before blanching. "I mean, who?"_

"_You're probably right, I don't know who or what I am anymore." Suigetsu answered. "The only time I'm ever taken out of this tank is when I'm blinded and paralyzed. I may not even have a human form anymore."_

"_Who were you before?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity piqued once again._

"_Hoozuki Suigetsu, from Kirigakure. Trainee of the Seven swords Men." Suigetsu said proudly._

"_Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_I know who you are." Suigetsu attempted to reform his body again, he was rewarded with a fresh wave of pain and the water was dyed red again. "You're Orochimaru's favourite toy."_

"_I'll be his downfall." Sasuke murmured. _

"_You talk big for someone so small."_

"_Tch, you have no idea of my power." Sasuke sniffed with annoyance. _

"_Please, bitch, I could wipe the floor with you." Suigetsu grinned and gnashed his teeth together. The rest of his body finally formed into a whole again. "Well look at that, I'm still human…mostly." _

_Sasuke eyed Suigetsu's body, noting him to be around the same age as him. Suigetsu didn't look horribly modified unlike some of Orochimaru's test subjects. In fact, Sasuke didn't think anything external had been done to Suigetsu's body. _

"_Sasuke!" Kabuto's sharp voice called from the hallway. _

"_I have to go." Sasuke stood and turned away from Suigetsu._

"_Will you come back?" Something in Suigetsu's voice made Sasuke falter in his step._

"_I will."_

"You know, for such a hard ass and seemingly heartless bastard." Suigetsu said with a grin, "you can be pretty loyal."

"For a loudmouthed pain in my ass." Sasuke said with a smirk, "you can be...useful."

"I'm more than useful and you know it!" Suigetsu prodded Sasuke in the chest.

"We should start moving, we can be there by midday." Sasuke turned and began to walk.

They continued along the the mountain path and slowly descending down the other side, As they neared the bottom, the temperature rose and Suigetsu found he was able to walk at a faster pace as the air held more moisture in it. Once they reached the bottom the landscape remained mostly unchanged. There was little colour except grey and the muddy ice with had turned more into mud than ice. Even the sky didn't seem to want to break the colour trend as it was a dark grey, the clouds looked heavy with rain. Threatening to fall any minute. Suigetsu copied Sasuke and sent chakra to his feet to stop himself sinking into the muddy earth. Suigetsu only halted his fast paced march when Sasuke halted him with an arm. Suigetsu looked around, the landscape still looked relatively similar. The mountain in front of them was shaped with three large tiers. Sanrou, as the mountain was called. The Kage Summit would be taken place on top of the mountain. Suigetsu looked at the mountain with apprehension.

"We will proceed with caution from here. No doubt there will be traps and samurai from now on." Sasuke took the lead and headed towards the three tiered mountain. "Remember, don't kill anyone if you can help it."

"Ahh if you say so Sasuke." Suigetsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The first samurai they came across were at the bottom of the mountain. There was a group of four standing at each corner of a wooden structure. Inside the structure was a large brass bell hanging down and a fifth samurai stood next to it. Sasuke could only guess that there were more bell towers following the mountain to the top. All it would take is one samurai to see them and ring a bell and the rest of the bells would be set off alerting their presence to all. Sasuke and Suigetsu sat behind a large rock as they contemplated their situation. They wouldn't have to mask their chakra until they neared the top of the mountain which was a plus but it was still going to be difficult to get past the samurai guards.

"Leave it to me, Sasuke." Suigetsu cracked his knuckles.

"Fine."

Suigetsu formed four mizu bunshin and all five Suigetsu's broke down into water and the muddy earth absorbed them quickly. Sasuke remained behind the rock, uninterested in watching his partner eliminate the samurai. Suigetsu traveled the distance quickly and positioned his four mizu bunshin underneath each of the samurai. He placed his real body behind the samurai that was standing near the bell. It couldn't be helped but he would probably have to kill that samurai to stop him ringing the bell once his four comrades were pulled into the earth. Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke couldn't be mad if he killed just one. Suigetsu counted down from three then commanded his mizu bunshin to wrap their hands around the ankles of the samurai and pull them under the earth. Suigetsu then leapt out of the ground and swung his sword at the head of the samurai ruthlessly. He grinned and released his mizu bunshin. Suigetsu then slammed his arm into the ground and pulled out the body of a samurai and snapped the mans neck before doing the same to another. Without remorse, he stripped the samurai down and pulled on the heavy armor. Sasuke joined him, remaining quiet about the dead bodies. Both males performed a henge and took the form of two of the dead samurai.

"Why have you two abandoned your posts?" A samurai at the second bell tower asked, stepping forward to meet the disguised shinobi.

"Mifune told us to patrol the path." Sasuke replied swiftly, his eyes flashing crimson as he pulled all five samurai into his lie.

"Very well, keep moving then." The samurai replied after a moments hesitation.

The two remaining members of Taka were closing in on their destination with rapid success. Suigetsu was beginning to get fidgety, the whole trip up the mountain was pretty much uneventful, with Sasuke's sharingan, no one doubted them. Suigetsu wanted a fight. They both reached the last step at the same time. Instead of leveling out, the mountain dipped in the middle. It was mostly remote except for a small settlement where the samurai resided when they were on duty here and a large building where Mifune lived all year around. The most stand out building however was centered in the mountain. It was made out thick slabs of stone, on each four corners was a large carved sculpture of a proud samurai. The heavy wooden door was carved with each of the great five shinobi village's insignia. Suigetsu was scanning the area for any sign of Chojuro.

"So, Sasuke, what's our plan then?" Suigetsu asked.

"We need to get into the building so we can listen in."

"Well that should be easy for me then eh?" Suigetsu smiled at Sasuke. "I'm really proving to be useful today!"

"Keep your voice down, idiot." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm off then. See you later." Suigetsu dropped to the ground in a splash of water. He quickly followed an underwater stream that ran straight under the building then slowly brought his body up toward the stone floor. Suigetsu searched for a small crack amongst the stones. Suigetsu forced his liquefied body into a crack and water spilled out on the floor. Eventually Suigetsu pulled his body together to find himself in a basement. He looked then headed for the stairs after seeing nothing of interest. He stopped once he reached the top of the stairs, a wooden door stood in his way and he could see shadows under the tiny gap beneath the door. There was a guard on the other side. Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly and opened the door. The samurai spun around in surprise and Suigetsu pulled out the samurai's own sword then pulled the samurai forward. Suigetsu effectively impaled the samurai on his own sword. Suigetsu released the sword and stepped out of the way. The dead samurai fell down the stairs and Suigetsu closed the door a soft click.

"Sasuke doesn't have to know." Suigetsu chuckled darkly to himself. He figured the eight guards of the Kage's would be lurking around the building but they wouldn't be in the actual room that the meeting was taking place. He hummed to himself as he considered his options. Suigetsu was torn, he could either search for Chojuro now, which was highly tempting. Or, he could listen in on the meeting which would be the responsible thing to do. An image of Sasuke flashed in his head. "Fine, I'm going." Suigetsu muttered to the image and he collapsed back down into water. It didn't take him long to navigate his way to the room where the meeting was held. Suigetsu spread out his body as much as he could and slid under the door. To his luck, large potted plants adorned the corners of the room and Suigetsu didn't hesitate to slide into the moist dirt. There was already a shock of information. There weren't four Kage's, but five.

"You've seen the devastation Akatsuki can do!" A female voice, most likely the Kazekage, said.

"And yet you propose that the four remaining villages plus Konaha's newly appointed Hokage join in alliance?" Scoffed a gravelly male voice.

"I hardly even think Konaha should be included in this picture. Your remaining shinobi are hiding behind Suna's walls. How cowardly of you." A cool female voice said. Suigetsu was pretty sure this was the current Mizukage.

"We have no other choice. What would you have us do? Fight the Akatsuki by ourselves? We have barely a hundred shinobi left." Suigetsu risked taking a sneak look at the five Kage's, especially curious as to who the Hokage now was. The five Kage's were sitting around a large circular table. They were all in their full Kage robes but had taken their Kage kasa off. The destroyed village of Konaha had appointed a Hyuuga to command the remaining shinobi. How interesting. Suigetsu gazed around at the other Kage's. He had guessed correctly about the two female Kage's. The other two males included the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"If we combine forces, we can stop the Akatsuki!" Temari looked at the male Hyuuga who nodded. "Look, my brother, the former Kazekage has gone undercover. He's infiltrated Akatsuki and already we have information that could destroy them."

"How long were you planning from keeping this information from us?" Spat out the Raikage.

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Temari replied, her voice laced with venom.

"No use squabbling about it now, what have you found out?" Asked the Mizukage.

"The leader of Akatsuki and his partner..." Temari took a deep breath, "have a daughter." Suigetsu felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head and he nearly choked as he breathed in a huge amount of air. Suigetsu slunk back into the dirt, his head reeling. He shut out the commotion of the five Kage's exclaiming and showing their shock and surprise. Not only was he finding out information about the Kage's plans, he was finding out about the Akatsuki's dirty little secrets too. The Kage's seemed to have calmed down so Suigetsu resumed listening.

"It would be hard to kidnap her, but if we could..." Temari began.

"Forget kidnapping her, kill her! Make them suffer for all the pain they've caused us." The Raikage slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm yourself, A." The Tsuchikage muttered. "They've hardly touched Kumo."

"Yeah, what's to say you aren't working for Akatsuki? I've heard rumors that you let Akatsuki into your village to capture the Nibi!" The Mizukage exclaimed.

"Mei, don't make assumptions." Temari said. "We need to pull together or Akatsuki will tear us apart. They already have! We're making this too easy for them."

"Tch, you haven't been in a shinobi war. Why the hell should we listen to someone as young and inexperienced as you?" The Tsuchikage asked bitterly.

"Then what are your grand plans?" Asked the Hyuuga male. No one said anything. "That's what I thought."

"Is it true, Hiashi?" A asked with a voice intoned in hatred. "That Akatsuki are now in possession on the Byakugan?" It was no secret that Kumo had being trying to get the Byakugan for themselves for years.

"They took my eldest daughter." Hiashi growled.

"Oh please, you can't fool me. You don't give a shit about your eldest. Hanabi's the prodigy child, not Hinata. All you're worried about is your preciou-" A was cut off as Hiashi wrapped his hand around his large neck.

"Enough!" Temari shouted. The two males reseated themselves, they both had the decency to look abashed. "If you can't get along then fucking go back to your villages. You may as well carry a white flag back with you. Because that's what you will be doing, surrendering to the Akatsuki."

"What do you propose?" Mei asked after an uncomfortable silence as the truth in Temari's words sunk in.

"The Akatsuki are strong but they can't take on four mostly untouched villages and the remained of Konaha's forces. The small villages have already fallen into compliance with Akatsuki. Except for Taki, it's rumored that they were wiped out by Akasuna no Sasori." Temari said.

"Tch, Deidara destroyed all of Konaha, a bigger feat than taking out a small village." The Tsuchikage muttered.

"We aren't playing who's missing nin is the most powerful." Hiashi snapped out. Suigetsu resisted the urge to laugh. Typical Kage's. Always wanted the best, even when it's a murderous and blood thirsty missing nin.

"Gaara has already figured out a plan to capture Hatami, the Akatsuki's daughter. Konan will be willingly to do anything to get her back and Pein will listen to her."

"Foolish woman. What's to stop Akatsuki from taking her back and destroying everyone who had anything to do with her capture?" A asked, his tone demeaning.

"Because, we will declare the fourth shinobi war." Hiashi stated. His words stilled the room into a deathly still stupor.

"That's right. It will be the first time all greater villages are all allies. We will stand strong and proud against the threat to our lives, to generations of history, to our people." Temari said, her voice strong and filled with conviction.

"The Akatsuki are in possession of all the Bijuu, which is now installed in their main members. They have the Sharingan, the Rinnegan and now the Byakugan. The three most powerful doujutsu in history. Their members can destroy a village single handedly! Not to mention they now have large forces of shinobi who ran like cowards from our villages!" A bellowed out. "What the hell do we have?"

"The Will of Fire." Temari said softly.


	29. The Price We Pay

**AN: I'm so happy people are still reading this, thank you for the support and for being so patient! This chapter started off hard to write. I had to do something slightly dramatic to get my head back into being on Akatsuki's side. I think I'm mostly back on Akatsuki's side now.**

**

* * *

**

Suigetsu was growing bored. The five Kage's were going over various battle formations and weapon imports. He'd spent over three hours hidden in the plant and it was becoming restricting. He tried not to think about the tank that he spent six years in. Suigetsu needed to get out now. The intense feeling of claustrophobia was gripping him tightly. Suigetsu began to search for a way out, quickly finding the small cracks that he used to get in. He hesitated. More people were entering the room.

"Mizukage Sama." An almost timid voice said respectfully.

"What is it, Choujuurou, Ao?" Mei asked, eying her guards wearily.

"It seems that the lower guards have being killed." Ao said.

"What?" The room exploded with shouts as the Kage's expressed their rage and concern.

"Search for the intruders!" Mei ordered.

Suigetsu could feel his body trying to pull together in the excitement. He slid after Choujuurou and the other guard, Ao. The two guards begun thoroughly checking each room and Suigetsu moved to the next room. He re-formed his body with relief and pulled his sword off his back in anticipation. Suigetsu positioned himself above the door, a feral grin in place. The door started to open and he flinched forwards slightly. Choujuurou entered first but Suigetsu managed to wait until Ao entered next. His next moves were like lighting. A swung the Executioner's Blade with deadly accuracy. Suigetsu landed on the ground on his hunches before standing up and closing the door. Suigetsu kicked Ao's head to the side and ran his tongue over his lips.

"I've being waiting for you." Suigetsu said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Do I know you?" Choujuurou asked in slight shock. His eyes flickered over to the corpse of his comrade. Choujuurou fixed his glasses, almost as if he thought he were seeing thing.

"That sword, it doesn't belong to you." Suigetsu placed the tip of his sword on the ground in front of him and lent forward slightly. "So if you don't mind. I will be taking it." He sprung forward, dragging his sword through the floor, ripping up pieces of stone as he went. Choujuurou pulled Hiramekarei off his back and the two swords clashed with a shower of sparks. Suigetsu had thrown himself at Choujuurou with such speed that he planted his feet against the Executioner's Blade, for a split second none of his limbs were touching the ground. Suigetsu jumped back and righted his posture again. He slid one foot behind him and held his sword at his side loosely.

"You're pretty fast." Suigetsu then laughed. "For a fucking nerd."

"You have Zabuza Sensei's sword." Choujuurou eyed the sword cautiously, not quiet believing it.

"It's mine now. The student surpasses the master." Suigetsu rushed at Choujuurou head on before jumping at the last minute and brought his sword down. Choujuurou was gone before the sword could slice the Kiri nin in half. Suigetsu cursed as the blade lodged itself into the stone ground. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Seven Swordsmen."

"Mei Sama believes in me." Choujuurou muttered.

"The only credit you have is your initiation into the Swordsmen." Suigetsu tutted slightly as he sent water to his arm, enlarging it so he could pull his sword back out of the stone.

"That practice was barbaric."

"No. It was art." Suigetsu dodged Hiramekarei, the sword resembled a fish and like Samehada, it was wrapped in bandages. Suigetsu halted mid attack. "Say, is your sword anything like Kisame Sempai's? Because if I'm wasting my time fighting you, only to be rejected by your sword. Well I won't be impressed."

"Hiramekarei chooses the most worthy handler." Choujuurou then gripped the two handles of his sword and swung it over his head. A blue chakra began to emit from it and formed a hammer shape.

"Fuck." Suigetsu dodged out of the way. The chakra hammer slammed into the ground and stone went flying. Suigetsu then grinned to himself and flashed behind Choujuurou. "You shouldn't leave openings." Suigetsu whispered into Choujuurou's ear. A kunai at the throat of the Kiri nin. Suigetsu drew the kunai across the tender skin. He wasn't overly surprised to find that instead of blood, water spurted out. "Cheater."

"What is your purpose here?" Choujuurou asked quietly, adjusting his glasses as he jumped down from the roof.

"I told you, I want your sword." Suigetsu ran forward again. Just before he reached Choujuurou, he dropped the Executioner's Blade. If Choujuurou was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead the Kiri nin swung Hiramekarei and sliced Suigetsu from hip to hip. Suigetsu collapsed onto the floor and Choujuurou eyed the body wearily. Suigetsu grabbed his sword off the ground and swung it, sending a large amount of water into his arm to enhance the swing. Choujuurou leapt back in shock but not before receiving a cut across his stomach. Suigetsu reattached his body and stood up. "Look, I'd love to drag this fight out but my teammate wouldn't be too impressed." Suigetsu attached the longer handle onto his sword. "Oh, by the way. I'm Mangetsu's little brother."

"Suigetsu?" Choujuurou squinted his eyes before they widened in surprise. "Well you've certainly grown up."

Suigetsu snorted and begun to attack the older male with vicious force. Choujuurou was forced further backwards as Suigetsu was leaving him no room to attack, only to defend. Choujuurou pushed chakra into Hiramekarei and sent Suigetsu flying backwards into the wall. Suigetsu sent chakra to his feet and landed on the wall before sending another burst of chakra to his feet and propelled himself back across the room. The two males struck out with their swords and Suigetsu just laughed as Hiramekarei struck his body harmlessly. Both males broke apart, their chests heaving heavily. What happened next was something neither expected. Choujuurou swung Hiramekarei but the sword all but jumped out of his hands and came to rest in front of Suigetsu.

"Ehh what's this?" Suigetsu placed his Executioner's Blade on his back and bent down, picking up the now lifeless sword. Suigetsu started laughing loudly. "Well look at that. Guess I've been chosen." Suigetsu held onto the two handles and moved it through the air with experimenting moves. "Mind if I test it out on you?" Suigetsu sent chakra into the sword and he could feel it vibrating through his hands and through his body. He felt alive, connected to the sword. Suigetsu smashed the flat side of the sword into Choujuurou. The Kiri nin was blown through the wall with a loud crack. Blood sprayed back at Suigetsu who licked it off his lips with a smile.

The two teenagers fled the Land of Iron, escaping the enraged Kage's. Even Suigetsu didn't complain about the pace they were traveling at. Though, he was starting to grow immensely tired. His newly acquired sword, Hiramekarei was strapped to his back and his Executioner's blade was resting on his shoulder, his arm holding it in place. Sasuke had already berated him about not bringing a scroll to seal away one of the swords.

"Do we keep it to ourselves?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke questioningly.

"For now, Pein may try to take our lives to keep the secret quiet. We will only inform him about Gaara being a traitor."

"And if Gaara actually kidnaps their daughter because we didn't say anything?" Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke.

"It's not our problem." Sasuke said callously, making Suigetsu smirk.

* * *

Deidara looked thoughtful though there was worry in his eye. Sasori once again found himself watching the blonde male. Deidara's long locks hung loosely over his face without his hitai-ate in place. Sasori had noted that Deidara only wore it on missions that took them out of Ame now. Deidara sighed and stretched his hands into the air and leaning back. Sasori held back a wince at the sound of bones cracking. Sasori tore his eyes away from Deidara and focused back on Hiruko. The puppet was nearly fully functional again. It would probably have being completed by now, if didn't keep getting distracted. Sasori couldn't ever remember being a hormonal teenager. Probably because he started altering his body before he had the chance. He snorted softly, he wondered if all his hormones were just starting to kick in. Talk about a belated kick in the ass.

"Something funny Danna un?" Deidara all but drawled out, his eye flicking over to Sasori lazily.

"Nothing. You should be preparing." Sasori scolded lightly. "The Fourth Shinobi War has been declared. It's only a matter of time before we have to fight."

"The whole point of Akatsuki was to end wars. Pein really fucked this one up un." Deidara pulled out a bag of clay and begun to work his chakra into it. "I guess this will be the war to end wars though. We are going to completely annihilate each other. Neither side will be left standing after this un."

"We'll come out on top." Sasori said confidentially. "They may have a larger force than us, but we are more powerful."

"Don't underestimate their pride and honour. Not one of them will be slack, they will all put their full strength and more into this un." Deidara looked at his clay dispassionately and let it drop back onto the table.

"You're acting strangely Deidara." Sasori frowned at his partners behavior. "I would have thought the prospect of a war would have you wired."

"Yeah, it will be good. All you can kill un." Deidara chuckled darkly. "It's just, I'm not ready to die yet un."

"Oh?" Sasori asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"It's taken us four years to get to this point. I don't want to give it up yet un." Deidara said softly, not meeting Sasori's eyes. "That and I think I'm starting to get a conscience. Bad timing hmm?"

"Brat, I'm not going to let you die." Sasori kept his eyes focused on Deidara. "Brat, look at me, I mean it. You will see the end of this war."

"So many are going to die un." Deidara whispered meekly.

"It's the price of war." Sasori said coolly.

"There won't be a truce, we won't stop fighting until one side is completely gone un."

"Deidara, stop talking fucking shit. This is the world we live in. Pein won't let this war drag on. He has a plan, he's calm, like he was waiting for this to happen." Sasori reasoned.

"I guess un." Deidara stood and made his way to Sasori. Promptly dropping onto the red head's lap. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori, smiling in content as he felt Sasori's arms embrace him tightly. The two males stayed like that until they were interrupted.

"We've suffered our first causality. Pein wants to see everyone." Kakuzu said before walking out again. His voice betrayed no emotion but his emerald eyes looked disturbed, almost sad.

"Da...danna un?" Deidara asked, almost afraid. "Who was sent on the last mission? Deidara looked into Sasori's muddy eyes.

"Kisame and Itachi." Sasori replied, his voice dead. "Let's go."

"No...I don't want to go." Deidara allowed Sasori to stand but slunk further away from the door. Sasori looked like he may have punched the blonde but instead he held out his hand, making Deidara flinch.

"Come on Deidara. We have to stand together for this." Sasori said softly. Sasori felt sick but he tried not to think about it as the blonde latched onto his hand tightly.

No one said anything. Not even Hidan opened his mouth. The members of Akatsuki were shocked into silence. Deidara glanced around the dark room, his eyes finding Sasuke. The young Uchiha showed indifference. That made Deidara's heart sink even further. Deidara's hand tightened in Sasori's light grip. Sasori was already well aware of Deidara's sinking suspicions. He himself had already come to the same conclusion. It seemed that no one was going to voice it though. To say it would make it real. All eyes looked up as Pein and Konan entered the room.

"A squadron captured Kisame three days ago." Pein started then hesitated. "Kisame killed himself before the integrators could remove any information."

"Where the fuck was Itachi un?" Deidara spat out in anger.

"They got separated by an ambush." Pein answered. "He has being injured but not fatally."

"Kisame Sempai is dead eh?" Suigetsu looked thoughtful.

"Get the fuck out you little prick." Hidan snapped out.

"Hoshigaki Kisame has being with us for seventeen years. One of the longest serving in Akatsuki. His demise will be a great blow to us but we can not allow it to weaken us. Pull together and stand strong. Prepare yourselves." Pein's ringed eyes glanced at all his members. He ignored the look of loathing from his near dismissive attitude towards Kisame's death. "Hidan, Kakuzu. You will take over their mission. Bring me Sabaku no Gaara's head."

Deidara hardly remembered what happened next, his head felt hazy. All he could remember was breaking away from Sasori's grip and fleeing down the hallway. Deidara hardly put any thought into where he was going. His feet carried him down hallways and eventually lead him to a door. Deidara briefly hesitated before opening it. With a dull interest he noted that the room hadn't changed since he had last being in there. The picture frames were still missing from where he either smashed them or they were removed. The window was boarded up, not allowing any natural light into the room. The only light source was from a dim lamp in the far corner of the room. Deidara finally looked at the main feature of the room. A single bed with a male watching him almost wearily. Deidara bit back a gasp. Itachi looked terrible, his skin was an ashen grey colour and the dark marks under his eyes were painfully obvious. Even his normally always activated sharingan eyes were missing.

"Itachi...I-" Deidara was cut off before he could continue.

"If you've come to tell me this is my fault, don't bother. I'm already well aware of it." Itachi's voice was raspy.

"No un." Deidara trailed off, looking awkward. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If something happened to Saso...When I though Sasori was dead, it broke me and I wasn't even as close to him as I am now. I don't like you Itachi, and I wish it was you that died but I still wouldn't wish the pain of losing a partner on anyone. I'm sorry un." Deidara turned and began to walk away, pausing slightly as Itachi spoke up again.

"Thank you, Deidara."

Deidara grunted something and left the room quickly. The next week dragged on slowly. Nobody seemed to be in the mood to prepare for the coming war. Deidara was torn between to conflicting thoughts. To revenge his fallen comrade's death, slaughter as many people he could get his hands on, or the fact that this was their first real loss apart from Tobi. They had taken countless lives already with little consequence. Deidara couldn't stop the constant churning in his stomach. Deidara, making a split second decision stood up and left his room. He made his way to another room and knocked loudly.

"Fuck off 'Kuzu." Hidan's voice answered. "I already told you I'd pay for the towels."

"It's Deidara, asswipe un." Deidara replied.

"Well don't just fucking stand out there all day, come in Blondie." Hidan looked up and gave an over exaggerated sigh. "What did puppet boy do this time?"

"Nothing," on seeing Hidan's disbelieving face Deidara held his hands up. "He hasn't done anything. It's just, Kisame and the coming war un."

"You knew this was coming, we all fucking did. We aren't invincible and honestly I'm surprised more of us haven't been killed." Hidan said bluntly. "If you think about the lives you're taking then it's going to destroy you. Don't fight because you're told to. Fight because you've got something worth protecting. _Fight _for you're right to stay alive. The people we're fighting, they aren't of less value than you nor are they worth more. You might be taking lives, but you're saving them too."

"You're so full of shit Hidan. You don't believe a single thing you just said do you un?" Deidara shook his head in amusement.

"Nope, I'm going to take down as many heathen pricks as I can." Hidan grinned, "but I mean it Deidara. Don't show mercy because you won't receive any."

"What are we fighting for un?"

"You don't have to fight for the same ideals as the high and mighty fake Kami. Fight for what you think is worth fighting for." Hidan then changed his tone to a lighter one. "Kisame actually told Pein if he died that he wanted everything to go to Itachi except for Samehada."

"He left it to Suigetsu un?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty taken back and almost upset but the fucking brat is looking pretty ecstatic now."

"So, Hidan. I bet you can't make it to fifty kills before you lose a limb un." Deidara said flippantly. Forcing a fake smile onto his face.

"Oh you're on Blondie."

Deidara left Hidan's room feeling slightly better. He wasn't overly impressed with himself by making a bet with Hidan. However, if he didn't make light of the situation, Deidara felt he would never get through this war. He had also decided on what he was going to fight for it. It was simple really, he would fuel his emotions with the need to fight and protect the Akatsuki. Even Itachi. Deidara wouldn't let that bastard die until he had proven that he could beat Itachi. Mostly though, he would fight for Sasori and his future. The blonde returned to his own room and smiled lightly upon entering. Sasori was stretched out on his bed, a book in his hand. The scorpion looked up at Deidara.

"Is that my cloak, brat?" Sasori asked, slightly annoyed.

"Like I'd want to wear one of your cloaks un." Deidara said dismissively, a faint blush on his face said otherwise.

"It better not have clay on it." Sasori warned, his eyes following Deidara. The male stripped the cloak off and dropped it onto his bed before moving back to Sasori's bed.

"Move over un."

"No, sleep in your own bed." Sasori brought the book up to his face and continued reading.

"I won't ask again un."

"Good. Don't ask again."

"Either you purposely set out to annoy me, or you really don't get sarcasm un."

"Considering how much you annoy me, it's nice to get a little bit of pay back." Sasori replied with a smirk.

"You're absolutely hilarious Danna un." Deidara laid down next to Sasori, the red head not moving. Deidara continued to push and squirm until he felt that he wouldn't fall off the bed. Deidara then rolled to his side and pushed himself into Sasori's side. Deidara smiled fondly at the loud sigh Sasori let out. "You love it un."

"Goodnight Deidara." Sasori said, his tone holding an air of finality.

"Night Danna un." Deidara got the hint and fell silent, allowing Sasori to return to his reading. Just as Deidara's eye fluttered shut, he felt a slender arm snake around his waist.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori found themselves standing in Pein's office. It was very close to been overcrowded. There were five teams of four cell squads of Ame shinobi. Each of the shinobi were trying there hardest to stand the furthest away from Pein's desk. Deidara and Sasori were standing in front of the desk with equally amused smirks on their faces. Pein finally entered the room, he had reverted to his shadow form. Hiding in the dark with glinting red eyes.

"Really, is that necessary un?" Deidara held back a chuckle as a shinobi let out a gasp at his disrespect.

"A group of shinobi have taken the village Seidai Yagai hostage. It's one of our main supplies for fresh food. I want you to eliminate them then guard the next shipment of food to Ame." Pein chose to ignore Deidara's comment, "Sasori, you will be the Captain of the squad. Deidara, Second in Command."

"Yes!" Deidara threw a fist in the air. A few shinobi behind him snickered in amusement and Sasori smacked him over the head.

"...Instead of a second partnership, you will be leading the shinobi behind you. There's five jounin, head of their squads and fifteen chunnin." Pein once again ignored Deidara.

"Why? We would have more stealth with only four of us un."

"Because, Deidara, I don't want to risk losing anymore of my members if I can help it. I'd rather not send you two for this mission but as Seidai Yagai is crucial to our survival, I am going to risk it."

"Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission un."

"Yes, but they're cockroaches. They will outlive us all." Pein replied bluntly, making Deidara snort with amusement.

"When do we leave?" Sasori asked.

"Immediately. Dismissed." Pein disappeared. The shinobi behind them relaxed slightly.

"Prepare you squads, you will meet us at the gates in an hour." Sasori said, turning to face the twenty shinobi. "Well, get going." The shinobi quickly jumped into action, leaving the room as fast as they dared with out actually running.

"This could be fun un." Deidara stated, seeing possible entertainment out of the shinobi's nervousness.

"Deidara, you will not terrorize the shinobi." Sasori said with a slightly smile as he secretly agreed.

An hour later and the two Akatsuki males were standing at the gates of Ame. Deidara was surveying all the five squads. One squad seemed to stand out as the youngest. A young male, no older than fourteen appeared to be the youngest. His team mates, a kunoichi and another male looked about sixteen and their team captain in his early twenties. They seemed to fear the Akatsuki males the least, they stood closest to Deidara and Sasori and they were relaxed, their stances casual. The four other squads were varying in age from early twenties to perhaps mid thirties. They all stood further away, muttering among themselves and throwing worried looks around.

"What are your names un?" Deidara asked, making eye contact with the young squad.

"Yuu Hatsuharu." The squad captain said. His hair was a deep black with almost white blue eyes. Deidara wondered if it was kekkai genkai.

"Aoi Sora," said the youngest male. "And yes, my parents did that on purpose." Sora's hair was a light brown, it was cut roughly but almost fashionably so. He had a slender build and seemed to be rather short.

"Kade Rena." The kunoichi said, she flicked her dark purple hair over her shoulder, eying Sasori appreciatively. Deidara bristled in annoyance.

"Keichi Yuuri." The last male said in bored drawl.

"I'm Deidara, and this bastard is Sasori un." Deidara said needlessly. It was very doubtful that their names weren't already known.

"Watch it, brat." Sasori muttered. Rena let out a giggle and Deidara shifted closer to Sasori. The red head held back a smirk. The brat was getting jealous. "Let's go. Squad captains, keep your teams close and quiet. We want to proceed with as much caution as possible. Deidara scout ahead."

"What? No un!" Deidara declared with annoyance, his eye shifting over to Rena who had moved closer to Sasori.

"I mean it Deidara. Go, now." Sasori could have chosen someone else, but this was just too much of an entertaining possibility to pass up.

"Fine," Deidara bit out shortly and stalked off. He had no idea why Sasori wasn't even moving around in Hiruko. That stupid kunoichi wouldn't have looked twice at Sasori if he was in the puppet. Deidara muttered under his breath irritably.

The group of twenty-two shinobi set up camp just after night fall. They had five separate fires and the squads stuck to themselves. Deidara and Sasori ended up at the youngest squad's fire and to Deidara's disgust, Rena had secured a seat on the other side of Sasori. The sound of the other squads talking quietly had become background noise along with the crickets and occasional owl. Deidara yawned widely and pulled the stick he was holding out of the fire. A charred and melted white substance clung to the end of it. Deidara stuck the marshmallow in his mouth and nearly choked as it burnt his mouth. He swallowed it quickly to avoid spitting it out and his eye watered. Sasori held back a laugh. Trying to appear ever the emotionless bastard in front of the Ame shinobi.

"I sometimes wonder how you made it this far." Sasori said dryly.

"Shut up Danna un." Deidara risked poking Sasori in the side with his stick. Sasori promptly broke it. "Ass un." Deidara noted that Rena had frowned and blushed slightly at Deidara calling Sasori 'Danna.' The blonde grinned.

"You have no right to call me an ass. You're the one who poked me." Sasori muttered irritably.

"Want me to poke you with something else un?" Deidara asked coyly. Rena inhaled her water and started choking.

"Honestly, Rena." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Deidara, shut up." Sasori was secretly amused. Deidara was clearly playing for his attention.

"You're such an asshole Sasori un." Deidara huffed in slight anger.

"Is it true that you destroyed Konaha?" Sora asked, his eyes large.

"Yeah. I've blown something up in every great village un." Deidara said proudly.

"That's a lie." Sasori stated.

"What? Oh, yeah. I haven't being to Kumo yet. But I've blown up the Mizukage's tower, the Kazekage's tower, the Tsuchikage's tower plus quarter of the village and well, of all Konaha un." Deidara puffed his chest out and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's so impressive!" Sora's eyes were even larger, sparkling with awe.

"Thanks, kid un."

"You should all get some sleep." Hatsuharu said softly. Most of the other squads had gotten out their sleep bags and were settling down to sleep.

"Aw but 'Haru, what if we miss something?" Sora said with a slight pout.

"I'm sure Sasori Sama and Deidara Sama will be going to bed soon as well." Hatsuharu reassured.

"Yes, it's way past the brat's bed time." Sasori said, smirking.

"I'm ignoring that un." Deidara sniffed. The six shinobi set their sleeping bags up around the fire. To Deidara's great annoyance, Rena hurried to make sure she was sleeping next to Sasori. The blonde took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Sasori had his sleeping bag unzipped, throwing over his body like a blanket. Deidara eyed the purple haired kunoichi, she was squirming around and shifting her sleeping bag even closer to Sasori. Deidara felt his eye twitch.

"Goodnight everyone." Sora mumbled sleepily.

"Night." Yuuri drawled out.

"Tch it's not really even that late." Rena muttered, "I don't feel like sleeping at all."

"We will be leaving early in the morning so go to sleep, Rena." Hatsuharu replied quietly.

"But it's so cold." She tried again. Deidara nearly throttled her.

"Then move closer to the fire instead of sleeping behind Sasori Sama." Yuuri snapped out in annoyance.

"Oh don't you start Yuuri." Rena grumbled.

"Just _shut_ up un." Deidara ground out. The squad members fell silent and Sasori snickered. Deidara moved foward slightly then hesitated, taking a deep breath he got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Sasori. Deidara dropped down next to the red head and slid under the sleeping bag.

"I'm surprised it took you that long." Sasori said softly, his breath touched Deidara's face gently.

"Goodnight, Sasori Danna un." Deidara rested his head under Sasori's chin and sighed in content.

"Sleep well, brat." Sasori said so quietly that Deidara only just heard it.

Most shinobi were awake and eating breakfast just as the sun began to rise. A few late risers were only just getting up. Rena was included in the late risers. In fact she had failed to even start getting up. Sora yawned widely and kicked the sleeping bag she was in, much to Deidara' s amusement. The kid was beginning to grow on him. Rena extracted herself from the sleeping bag, her mouth open and dribbling swear words incoherently. Sora smirked and dodged a badly aimed punch from the sleepy kunoichi.

"Sora, don't aggravate your teammates." Hatsuharu warned, his ice blue eyes however were sparking with amusement.

"Yes Sensei."

"How old are you kid?" Deidara asked, he'd being curious for sometime.

"Thirteen but I've being a chunnin since I was eleven." Sora looked overly impressed with himself. Deidara realised Sora wasn't short, just young.

"Yes, he loves to brag about it." Rena muttered.

"So he should, it's something to be proud of un." Deidara said, staring at the purple haired kunoichi with obvious distaste.

"Listen up." Sasori said, he hardly raised his voice but all the shinobi instantly fell silent. "Seidai Yagai is only half a day away. Deidara and myself will go on a head and asses the situation. We risk exposure if we all go. I want a squad on guard at all times. It's unlikely, but the enemy may have scouts coming this far. Keep alert. If we haven't returned by day break, return to Ame."

"Preferably if we haven't returned by day break, come and rescue us un?" Deidara asked.

"Get going, brat."

The two Akatsuki males left the camp at a run, They were all but flying through the trees. Their feet hardly touching the branches before they were in the air again. Deidara's hand was under his hair, adjusting his scope to see long distance. It was almost confusing to see at two different lengths but he had long gotten used to it. Deidara could see a bird sitting on a tree a kilometer away as he dodged the tree right in front of him. They hadn't even been running for twenty minutes when Deidara suddenly halted. Sasori stopped two branches ahead of Deidara and turned around giving his partner a questioning look.

"I have an idea un." Deidara ripped the skin off his thumb and pushed his hand down onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A burst of smoke and four average sized hawks appeared in a flurry of wings and feathers. "I need you four to scout the area. Warn me of any shinobi in the area un."

"Yeah, fine." The largest hawk grunted before taking off. He was the only one with the ability to talk out of the four but Chounan preferred to use few words. The four hawks were all brothers and simply called themselves Dansei no Kyodai.

"You have more summons under your control?" Sasori asked, mildly surprised. He'd only seen Seishuku.

"Un. I've got four summons now. If I concentrate on what I need them for, I get a different one, or in this case a group. The Dansei no Kyodai are perfect for scouting. Seishuku for combined attacks, Tsubasa for separate attacks and Shouta for flying."

"You've had time to combine attacks with Seishuku?" Sasori could hardly remember Deidara even training to use more summons.

"I've being preparing for the war un." Deidara said with a slight smug tone.

"Tch, let's get a move on. I don't want to make the shinobi wait." Sasori turned back around and continued into the forest. Deidara just shook his head in amusement before following after Sasori.

They travelled at a fast pace for another two hours then slowed and dropped o the ground. Choosing to walk the rest of the way. It was safer to walk, they were less likely to miss a trap or enemy shinobi. A small hawk fluttered down and landed on Deidara's shoulder forty minutes into their walk. It nestled against Deidara's face and preened his hair. Deidara smiled and stroked the mostly white hawk on the head. It was Shiro, the youngest of the Dansei no Kyodai. The little hawk was also the friendliest. Shiro gave Deidara's ear two light nips with his curved beak.

"There's two shinobi around somewhere un." Deidara spoke up, earning Sasori's attention.

"Can you be a _little_ bit more specific than that?" Sasori asked with annoyance, making Deidara roll his blue eye.

The little hawk cocked it's head to one side, almost like he was thinking. Shiro then flung his left white and brown wing out. "That enough for you Danna un?" Deidara smirked and Shiro let out a series of chirps.

"How far away?" Sasori rose his hands into the air to ward away Shiro who leapt off Deidara's shoulder in favor of attacking Sasori.

"You were asking for that Sasori un." Deidara chuckled in amusement. "Shiro, I want you to keep an eye on the shinobi. Fly back if they're coming our way un." The little hawk ceased his attacks on Sasori and took to the sky again.

"If that happens again I'll stick a kunai through it's heart." Sasori grumbled without real threat.

The two males made it the rest of the way without incident. The shinobi from earlier had backtracked and disappeared. Deidara stopped once his scope could pick up the village. His blonde brows narrowed in worry. Pein hadn't informed them how many shinobi there would be. All the buildings of Sedai Yagai were clustered in the middle of a huge clearing in the forest. There were perhaps fifty residency buildings, five large warehouses, a mill and various shops. Surrounding the buildings were fields and fields of produce. Sedai Yagai was located in Ame but only just. It sat just before the border of River and Wind. It was the perfect environment for crops. There was always weekly rains but enough sun and warmth to encourage the plants to grow.

The thing that was out of place were the ten tents that lined each side of Seidai Yagai. All in all there were forty tents. They were evenly spaced and as Deidara watched, he deduced that there were two shinobi to each tent. That meant there were at least eighty shinobi. The next thing he noticed was that there were four different insignia on the shinobi's hitai-ate. Deidara then frowned even deeper. It appeared that there were ANBU flitting around the village as well. He couldn't get a good estimate on the number of ANBU.

"What can you see Deidara?" Sasori asked after Deidara had studied the village for ten minutes.

"The shinobi are guarding each side of Sedai Yagai. Each Great Village has their own side with twenty shinobi each creating a total of eighty shinobi. There's also ANBU but I can't tell how many un." Deidara said, losing focus of the village and looking at Sasori.

"Pein was either horribly misinformed of the numbers or he's a prick."

"I won't be able to set off any large bombs. The tents are all spread out enough that I'd have to create a separate bomb for each or I'd risk ruining the crops un." Deidara looked concerned. "We don't have anywhere near enough shinobi for this."

"You're right. They're expecting us and are well prepared. We got lucky with the strike against Konaha because they were ill prepared but this, it will be a challenge." Sasori almost looked thrilled at the prospect.

"A challenge worthy of Akatsuki un."

* * *

**Sendai Yagai: Prosperous fields.**

**Seishuku: Silent**

**Dansei no Kyodai: Male siblings. **

**Chounan: Eldest son.**

**Shiro: Fourth born son**

**Souta: Soar**

**Tsubasa: Wing**

**Aoi: Blue**

**Sora: Sky**


	30. The Bird and The Worm

Sasori wasn't entirely sure how, but he now seemed to be the Second in Command. Deidara had completely taken over the mission, flitting amongst the trees and taking in all the information he could. Sasori found that he didn't mind so much. It meant less work for him. Deidara's growth in the Akatsuki was definitely making itself known. The brat was finally using his intelligence for purposes other than annoying Sasori. The scorpion pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on. Deidara had just dropped down in front of him.

"Enjoying your rest, Danna un?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Watch yourself Deidara." Sasori replied with an annoyed grunt. "What's the plan then?"

"Well obviously we can't fight them in the Village. They have set up a scout system where two nin from the four villages scout the area behind their area. The ANBU are mix from all five villages. From what I can gather, there's ten. They have no obvious guard pattern. The ANBU are going to be a pain un. Anyway, the best plan I could think of is this un." Deidara informed Sasori of the plan.

"Yeah. That will do." Sasori looked up at the darkening sky. "We should head back before those shit for brains Ame nin high tail it back to Ame."

"I forgot how blunt you can be un." Deidara grinned, "no compliments for my brilliant plan?"

"It's not brilliant. It's mediocre at best. Under the circumstances, you've done well though." Sasori added as an after thought. Deidara had started to look murderous. The blonde was back to grinning once again. Sasori wondered if Deidara realised how easy he was to manipulate. "Get moving, brat. We're making people wait."

The two Akatsuki artists left the area at a run. The landscape rushed past them and at Deidara's joy, he sent a roosting flock of birds squawking into the air. Sasori gave him a disapproving look at the less than stealthy act. The blonde retaliated by sticking his tongue out and quickening his pace to avoid Sasori's shuriken. They made it back to camp without incident. The moon was full and hung low in the sky, almost as if it was struggling to stay up. Sasori and Deidara landed in the middle of the camp sight.

"You're all dead." Sasori declared as the Ame shinobi gave startled jumps.

"Yeah, you're lucky we aren't enemy shinobi. Clearly you all need your skills evaluated un."

"Like we'd have a chance against you. You're classed as S-level." A middle aged Chunnin mumbled. Sasori's hand was around his throat within a blink of an eye.

"We're in a war. If you want to live, then don't do anything half assed. The enemy isn't going to care if they're stronger or weaker than you. They will do what they can to take you down. I expect you to be showing the same initiation. Set traps, have more guards. And. Always. Stay. Alert." Sasori pushed the trembling man on the ground. "Got that?"

"Y...yes Akatsuki Sama." The man whimpered out.

"That goes for all of you." Sasori looked around at the Ame nin who were all now standing at attention.

"That was a bit of an overkill Danna un." Deidara looked highly amused. It had been sometime since he'd received Sasori's rage and it was always good sport to watch the red head blow a fuse at someone else.

"I'm responsible for these useless nin. It's on me if none of them return alive." Sasori said shortly.

"Rena, wait!" A voice shouted out.

"Idiot bitch." A second voice. Sasori and Deidara looked up. Rena, the purple haired kunoichi had leapt out of the forest and came to land in front of the two artists. Deidara smirked and kicked her legs out from under her. The blonde then straddled her and pinned her arms behind her head.

"You're dead too un." Deidara whispered darkly in ear her

"I told you to wait Rena!" Hatsuharu moved out of the forest and eyed the Akatsuki nin wearily. "Prove you're Sasori Sama and Deidara Sama."

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Sasori rose a slim brow in feint interest.

"Everyone get away from them." Hatsuharu ordered, the Ame nin were all too happy to move away from the murderous Akatsuki nin.

"Tch, pathetic." Sasori muttered.

"Sora, Yuuri. Now!" Hatsuharu threw his hand forward. Kunai whistled through the air. Sasori deflected the kunai away from Deidara and himself with his own kunai. Another two sets of kunai flew at them from different angles. Deidara stood up and helped Sasori deflect them. Sora and Yuuri were on either side of them.

"Get out of there, Rena." Yuuri said with an annoyed drawl. The kunoichi jumped up and scrambled out of the way.

"Now!" Hatsuharu ordered. The three males began to pull their arms back. Strings were attached around their fingers. The kunai in the ground began to pull out.

"Fuuton Kadou Wana!" Sora yelled, making hand seals. A blast of wind left his mouth and the kunai and string began to spin in a fast vortex. Once the wind died down, Sasori and Deidara were trapped in a tangle of the string. The kunai were embedded back in the ground.

"Not bad." Sasori acknowledged. "But, this trap would only work for a less skilled nin. We have ways out of it."

"You might want to rethink that statement." Hatsuharu said, now standing in front of the artists.

"He's fast un." Deidara then froze. "Wh...what?"

"Your body is paralyzing, this is the power of my eyes." Hatsuharu said, his eyes were staring into Deidara' one blue eye without blinking. "Yuuri, take care of the other one."

"Yeah." Yuuri stood up from his crouched position and moved to stand in front of Sasori. "Suiton Shiroppu Kansei." Yuuri spat out a thick water like syrup that coated Sasori in a prison.

"I will ask you again. Prove your existence or we will kill you." Hatsuharu motioned his hand at Rena.

"Sorry Akatsuki Sama." She formed her own hand seals. Lighting sparked on her finger tips. Neither Akatsuki male said anything. Hatsuharu nodded at Rena. "Raiton Kirin Nagashi." Rena placed her fingers on the nearest string. The lighting began to run along the string and eventually was running along all the string around the Akatsuki nin. Both Sasori and Deidara disappeared into sand and clay respectively.

"Nice work. Though, if wanted to, you'd be dead un." Deidara said and jumped into the clearing.

"This is what war is about. They would have died here, but they were at least willing to try and take us on. If the rest of you pathetic excuses for nin had helped. We could have being captured and interrogated. Learn something from this, it could save your lives one day." Sasori landed next to Deidara. "Lesson ended. Deidara is going to go over the plan to take back the Village."

* * *

Deidara felt uneasy as he moved towards the Village with a small group of Ame shinobi. Not because he doubted his plan, but once again he was working without Sasori by his side. Deidara kept an impassive face up. He was starting to respect Sasori's patience towards him over all these years. Well, not so much patience, but tolerance at least. Deidara thought of the times he came close to losing his life thanks to Sasori. Maybe not even tolerance. Deidara grinned. The Ame shinobi looked at him with confusion. There were now four groups of Ame shinobi heading towards Sendai Yagai. Two groups with five nin and two groups with six nin. The squad captains were Sasori, Hatsuharu, Yuuri and himself. Deidara didn't keep the squads original members, changing them around to best suit his plan.

"Meiko, Uka." Deidara said, gaining the attention of a Jounin kunoichi and Chuunin male. "Head off now un."

"Yes, Deidara Sama." Meiko bowed her head in respect and scattered with Uka. The two shinobi were the most adequate at performing Henge no Jutsu out of his group, minus himself of course.

"Ritsuka, Hiroshi." Two Chuunin's in their early twenties looked at Deidara. "Start setting up the tags un."

"As you wish, Deidara Sama."

Deidara felt sweat run down his back, he grimaced in disgust. The weather here was killing him. It was humid, the sun's rays beat down against his back and even the wind was hot as it was blowing straight from The Wind Country. His black cloak was not made for this weather. Pein really was an asshole. Deidara sighed and started to make his clay artwork.

The other four squad captains all gave similar orders. Sending two of their squad off, and keeping the others to set up tags. Deidara looked up at the sun, an hour had passed. It was time. He looked at his now extensive collection of sculptures. Deidara gathered them and placed them back into his clay pouch. So far it seemed nothing had gone awry. The first part of the plan would be going into motion now. Deidara started to head towards the meeting place for his squad. By the time he reached it, the two male Chuunin were already waiting. Deidara noted Sasori's words last night and sunk it. Both males were on full alert.

"Is it done un?" Deidara asked.

"We've set up all the activation tags two hundred meters away from the village, Deidara Sama." Hiroshi replied.

"Good, let's hope Meiko and Uka have managed their half of the plan un." Deidara stretched and moved to lean against a tree. "Once the first lot of explosions go off, get ready to move forward and into battle with any survivors. It will be chaos so try and not get confused. Remember, we are fighting all the Iwa nin un."

"How do you think the other squads are going?" Ritsuka asked softly.

"Not sure, hopefully they don't screw it up. It's pretty simple un." Deidara hooked a kunai around his finger and spun it around in boredom. The kunai faltered slightly as Deidara heard a shout. Then multiply explosions. He caught the kunai in his hand. "Let's go un." The three shinobi started heading towards the explosions. Smoke and debris started to reach them as they closed in quickly. Occasional explosions were still going off but they had mostly stopped. Shinobi were calling out to each other in confusion.

"Sounds like the other squads were successful too un." The explosions were coming from all sides surrounding the village. "Kill anyone who's still alive un." The three males reached the area where the explosions had come from. The area was in chaos. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Everything was smoking, singed and blackened. Deidara was slightly disappointed. It seemed that most of the bodies were still actually alive. Deidara quickly began to right that. The two other Chuunins were doing the same. They meet back up in the middle of the destroyed area. "There's only thirteen dead here un."

"So there's still seven alive" Hiroshi looked around.

"And there were no ANBU killed either." Ritsuka added. "Also, Meiko and Uka haven't come back."

"Uka's dead." Meiko dropped down in front of them. "We got away with killing the two scouts and managed to plant your sculptures on more than half the Iwa nin in our henge forms. Only an ANBU was watching our actions and figured out we were intruders. We lead them towards the activation tags but Uka was killed before we could get safely past. The remaining Iwa nin have fallen back."

"The rest of the explosions from the other areas have finished. We will meet up with the other shinobi and move from there un."

Deidara lead the three remaining nin to the designated meeting place. Already, the other squads had started to gather. Sasori's group was already there, no casualties. Deidara sniffed in annoyance. Hatsuharu's group joined them five minutes later with two dead and Yuuri's group showed up with four dead. The young Chunnin scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"They wouldn't listen to me. Apparently I'm too young to lead a squad. Those that ignored me are dead." Yuuri sighed.

"We've lost seven in the first part of the plan. That's a lot more than I was hoping to. At least none of you seem to be badly injured. How many survivors are left from your area un?"

"Five." Sasori said smugly, making Deidara scowl.

"Nine." Hatsuharu seemed fairly pleased with his effort.

"Eh, fourteen." Yuuri didn't meet Deidara's gaze.

"Seven. Any ANBU killed un?"

"One." Sasori once again looked smug. The rest shook their heads.

"Thirty five out of eighty isn't great but it's just less than half. Plus there's at least nine ANBU left un." Deidara looked thoughtful. "I doubt we can lure them out of the Village a second time. They will be prepared for that. We only have fifteen left. Realistically, none of you could take down an ANBU singlehandely. It's hard to say whether we should split up or not. If we split up into smaller squads, they could annihilate the squads quickly, if we stay together, they could do the same thing un." Deidara glanced at Sasori.

"We take them head on. Starting with that one." Sasori threw a kunai at the kunoichi behind Deidara. Meiko gasped at the kunai pierced her skull. Her form began to shimmer then changed into an Iwa nin.

"I didn't realise un." Deidara looked slightly abashed.

"Get ready." Sasori warned. The puppet master summoned Hiruko and hid himself inside.

The first sign of attack was a whirring sound. A cloud of kunai began to rain down on them. Deidara's first reaction was to move to Sasori's side. Hiruko's tail deflected the kunai with ease. The other Ame shinobi used Kawarimi, Bunshins and other methods to protect themselves. Deidara felt his heart sink slightly. Two Ame shinobi were dead from the kunai assault. Thirteen left.

"Katon Goukakyuu." A voice called out, the voice echoed. Deidara realised it was multiply people calling out the same jutsu.

"Everyone, get out of here un!" Deidara threw a clay bird into the air, the blonde was leaping into the air before the bird was formed to full size. Deidara landed on the back of his white parrot. It's mouth opened and picked a disgruntled Sasori up before flying up and out of the range of the fire. The flames roared through the area they were standing in from six directions. There was nothing left but charred ruins. Deidara couldn't tell how many lives were lost. The bottom half of the parrot's beak was sliced off by Hiruko's tail. The heavy set puppet hurtled towards the ground before it's silver tail wrapped around a tree. Deidara rolled his eye.

Using his scope, Deidara could see a large number of shinobi still surrounding the area they had being in. He was unsure whether the Ame shinobi were being smart by hiding, or they were being cowards. Deidara found Hatsuharu's squad. All four members were still alive. For a second he was disappointed to see Rena still alive. Deidara flew closer to the ground and reached into his clay pouch. Pulling out a handful of already made sculptures, he dropped them down near unsuspecting enemy shinobi. "Katsu!" Deidara jumped off his bird and hid amongst the tree tops. He sent his parrot back into the skies with a Nendo Bunshin on it. A small amount of shinobi were now focusing on the air, trying to bring down the parrot. Deidara pulled out his kunai and positioned himself behind a Konaha nin using Katon Jutsu. Deidara sliced the shinobi's neck open and moved onto the next shinobi.

Sasori was surrounded by ten various shinobi and four ANBU. It seemed the shinobi were all intent on bringing down the Akatsuki members. Hiruko's poisoned tail stabbed into the gut of a Iwa nin. He made sure to put a bit of extra force behind it, just for Deidara. The ANBU were starting to irritate him. They were attacking from four sides and kept switching to make it hard for Sasori to pinpoint an attack or defense. The other shinobi weren't such a challenge but the ANBU were also protecting them. Allowing them to attack Sasori. He sighed and summoned Kakashi. There was a collective gasp as the enemy shinobi saw the puppet.

"I've have enough of you bugs." Sasori sent the Kakashi puppet towards the shinobi. The chidori was screaming through the air. Two more shinobi fell. Hiruko's tail took down another. A Suna ANBU landed an attack against Hiruko's back. The chakra enforced punch dented the shield and Sasori swore. The Suna ANBU seemed the most determined out of all the shinobi here. Sasori wanted to release a poison mist but he didn't know if any Ame shinobi were in range as well. He settled for sending out a low forced set of poison senbon. Sasori refrained from putting sped and strength behind the senbon in case they pierced an ally. The problem was, it made them too easy to dodge. It however provide a split second distraction. Sasori used Kakashi to snap the neck of a distracted Kumo nin.

"You're surrounded. Surrender Akasuna no Sasori." A male ANBU told him. His mask was shaped like a demon. All of Suna's ANBU masks took on forms of demons rather than animals like Konaha.

"Tch." Sasori wanted to refrain from summoning more puppets but he felt it necessary. Not because he was getting beaten, just because he felt like making a statement. Sasori summoned Choji. He then formed hand seals and switched a button inside Hiruko. Most of the shinobi were focusing on Hiruko as they already knew Sasori was inside. Sasori smirked and slipped down into the hole under Hiruko. Deidara had taught him Moguragakure no Jutsu. Sasori moved under Choji and pushed a button underneath the heavy set puppet. He moved into his newest defence puppet. Sasori managed to keep his chakra strings attached to both Kakashi and Hiruko under ground. He let them go before reattaching them from Choji. None of the shinobi had realised the transition.

It felt strange, using Hiruko but not being inside the puppet's body. Sasori continued to mostly use Hiruko, only using Kakashi and Choji to take on the Chuunin level shinobi. Sasori was unsure if any were Jounin level. None of them were fighting like it. The ANBU were still focused on Hiruko. There were only four remaining shinobi plus the four ANBU. This battle was taking too long. Sasori feinted an attack towards a Kiri kunoichi then swung Choji's large fist into an ANBU that just moved past. The fist had retractable spikes that were dipped in a fast acting poison. The spikes slammed into the lower back of the Konaha ANBU. The Konaha ANBU and Kiri nin both moved to attack Choji at the same time. Sasori hadn't being able to make Choji's body full expand after the transformation into a puppet. However, the left arm was still perfectly capable of doing so. Sasori expanded the arm, which triggered spikes to come out of the lower arm. He swung the arm which required him to send more chakra strings to it. The arm swiped the Kiri nin into a tree. The ANBU was already falling to his poison, the masked man had sunk to the ground and started choking. Sasori smashed the spiked arm down on top of him to ensure no one tried to save him.

All that was left now were two Suna ANBU and a Kiri ANBU. Sasori contemplated switching back into Hiruko but with fewer enemy shinobi, the distraction was less so they were more likely to realise. It was actually harder to fight ANBU in smaller numbers because they were a lot more focused. The three ANBU were now pulling out powerful jutsu and Sasori was getting frustrated. It was hard for him to attack when he had to keep defending. He formulated a plan quickly. Once again he burrowed down into the ground but he didn't return to Hiruko. Instead he moved further into the forest then hid behind a tree. It was creating a strain on his chakra to keep up the puppet's movement. He couldn't be discovered or his plan would be blown. Sasori filled one hand with poison tipped senbon and moved with stealth back to the fight. The ANBU were focused on the puppets. Sasori threw the senbon at the neck of the closest ANBU. He knew he wouldn't be able to hit more than one before been found out. The Suna ANBU grunted in pain and dropped to the ground.

The two remaining ANBU were thrown into confusion before they pulled themselves together. Sasori dismissed all his puppets. The ANBU focused their attention on the disappearance of the puppets. That was all Sasori needed. He relocated his position and sent chakra stings to the nearest ANBU. Sasori was pretty sure it was a Kunoichi. Either way, the shinobi was from Konaha. Once the strings were attached, he quickly brought the shinobi's kunai up and into the back of the neck of the Suna ANBU. The Konaha nin quickly freed herself from the chakra strings and looked around. Sasori could feel his chakra getting dangerously low. Sasori stepped out of the bushes. He would have to resort to taijutsu.

"It's over." Sasori stepped out. Sasori killed her with quick taijutsu moves. He examined the bodies. There was nothing of use to him. Sasori looked up towards the sky. The ANBU were seriously lacking in strength. The villages had grossly lowered their standards.

Deidara moved through the forest quietly. He had dismissed his bird and Nendo Bunshin. The shinobi were no longer aiming for it. He hadn't found any shinobi for awhile. Well, any alive shinobi. He felt a pang of remorse as he passed the body of Yuuri. The young Chuunin could have being a great Jounin, a great asset. He steeled his heart and kept moving. Deidara tried to find any chakra presences. Deidara didn't worry because he could still feel the faint presence of Sasori. Another chakra spike came from up ahead and Deidara moved closer to investigate. Sora and Hatsuharu were standing back to back, clenching kunai as they tried to fend off five shinobi and one ANBU from Kiri. Rena was on the ground, face down. Deidara used Shunshin to get behind the Kiri ANBU. He pulled the unused katana off the back of the ANBU and sliced through the Kiri nin's neck with ease.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't taken an ANBU on by yourself un?" Deidara threw the weapon away.

Hatsuharu used the distraction of Deidara to freeze a Suna nin before killing him. The three shinobi disposed of the enemy nin quickly.

"Is that it?" Hatsuharu asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I've taken out quite a few but this is only the second ANBU I've come up against. I think Sasori Danna has done quite a bit of damage though un." Deidara looked over to Sora, the preteen's eyes were trying not to look at the corpse of Rena. "We should head to the meeting place un."

"Yeah. How...many did we lose?"

"It's not good. You two are the only Ame shinobi I've come across so far un." Deidara left out the 'only alive shinobi' part out.

"We took down an ANBU." Sora said. "Our squad. Only these lot showed up and forced us to make a retreat. Yuuri...he was injured. But, we could have saved him. If they didn't show up, we could have-"

"Sora, don't take responsibilities for the deaths of your comrades, it will kill you." Hatsuharu looked like he wished he could listen to his own words.

"Get used to death. This is just the beginning un." Deidara said coolly. "Let's go."

The three shinobi made their way back through the destruction. They found two injured Ame nin. Honestly, it was better than what Deidara had hoped for. Sasori was already at their meeting place with another injured Ame nin. Sasori didn't show any surprise at seeing Deidara. He had the same mindset as Deidara. They were expecting that only they would return to Ame.

"I've scouted the area. No one else is alive." Sasori stated impassively.

"Five out of twenty. Considering the numbers Pein put us up against, we're lucky it's this many un." Deidara sighed. "Can we be sure that there's no enemies left though un?"

"I've killed four ANBU and eleven others." Sasori informed, once again looking slightly smug.

"I've taken two ANBU and nine shinobi un."

"We took one ANBU and I took five shinobi." Hatsuharu said.

"Three." Sora said, his voice dead.

"My...squad and I took down an ANBU and two shinobi." Rasped out an injured male Chuunin.

"Assuming these two," Sasori gestured towards the passed out Ame nin. "Also took out an ANBU and five shinobi between them and the other Ame nin that lost their lives. Then we've wiped out the enemy."

"We should go to Sendai Yagai and seek medical treatment un."

* * *

The two Akatsuki males and five remaining Ame shinobi headed back to Amegakure with a shipment of food. The massive carts were been pulled by six large horses. The horses weren't shinobi animals but they were however bred from a line of shinobi horses. The horses were larger than average horses, they also had a large stamina and strength. The animals were perfect for pulling the three large carts. The carts themselves were twice the height of Deidara and probably three times the length of Deidara. The blonde was stationed behind the carts as rear guard. It was pissing him off to no end. Dusts from the wheels kept blowing in his face and occasionally small rocks flicked up at him. His thoughts were back on their previous battle. They'd lost most of their squad but Deidara couldn't help but feel worried about something.

"Hatsuharu, take rear guard un." Deidara called out. The Jounin jumped down from the top of the cart. Deidara got up onto the cart and moved along until he was as the first cart. He then leapt over the horses and landed next to Sasori. The ex Suna nin looked at him questioningly. "Sasori Danna, I'm worried un."

"What's your problem this time Deidara?" Sasori asked, making Hiruko's mouth snap with annoyance.

"It's just, I know we're good but those ANBU. They were too easy too kill un."

"So you're worried because we're too strong?" Sasori snorted.

"No, _Danna_," Deidara bit out in a condescending tone. "I don't think they were any more than Jounin level. I know we lost most of the squad but it was still too easy un."

"If were attacked now, they wouldn't stand a chance. We'd have to retreat." Sasori frowned.

"They sent such large numbers so Pein would have no choice but to send an Akatsuki pair. I'm not sure if they thought we could take them all down. I don't think they were counting on us having the squads. Either way the villages obviously have large enough numbers that they can just send their shinobi off to the slaughter. Seeing the ANBU lured us into a false sense of security. We're severely weakened now. It would only be too easy for real ANBU to take us out now un."

"It makes sense. The villages would sacrifice their shinobi if it meant a chance of taking out even just one Akatsuki member. Keep your guard up Deidara." Sasori _knew _it was too easy. "There's not a lot we can do to save the carts or the others. We can't retreat now because that would be blindingly obvious. Kawarimi is risk because the enemy could figure that out and our chakra is still fairly low and using Bunshins is still a risk because we'd have to stay close by."

"Then we use _that _chakra un." Deidara put his hand into his clay pouch. There were a few clay sculptures left.

"I don't know. Pein is up to something and this chakra has something to do with it. I know I told you to work on controlling it but now I don't know if it's better to suppress it the best you can. I tried to remove the disks but Pein has used some sort of jutsu to seal them under our skin."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need some sort of plan un." Deidara thought about summoning his hawks but the enemy would realise, he couldn't use his clay sculptures because once again that was going to be too obvious. There really was nothing they couldn't do but wait to be attacked. "Sasori, you can use Moguragakure no Jutsu as well un?"

"Yeah, I used it in the other fight."

"Then we use that. We will have to use bunshin to keep up pretenses but it's better than waiting to be slaughtered un."

"Scout the area. Come back in ten minutes." Sasori said, getting ready burrow into the ground.

"Wait. You can disappear without it being obvious, you're already on the ground. I need a distraction un." Deidara then smiled. "Sasori Danna, can we take a break un?"

"No, keep moving brat."

"Well can I fly then un?"

"Oi, Danna! Don't ignore me un."

"You're just grumpy because your shitty artwork keeps coming behind mine un." Deidara ducked as Hiruko's tail flew out from under the Akatsuki cloak and attempted to strike him. It landed in the dirt and sent a cloud of swirling dust into the air. It gave Deidara just enough cover to make the hand seals to form a Suna Bunshin then sink into the ground. He didn't have enough clay to risk using an Nendo Bunshin. The two bunshin continued to bicker as the real copies move to find the enemy.

The two Akatsuki artists dismissed their clones after another distraction in the form of Deidara's explosives. "You were right brat." Sasori said gruffly.

"I'm not dancing in joy about it un."

"There's two ANBU on each side of us. They're keeping a distance at the moment so we don't notice them."

"If we draw them away we might be able to save the shipment un." Deidara grimaced, the Ame shinobi were more than likely a loss cause by now. "I've got an idea un." Deidara turned to face the horses and carts. "Stop!"

One of the men who was in charge of the horses pulled them up quickly. They through their large heads in the air in protest at the sudden halt. "What is it?" The older man asked as he hopped down from the first cart and walked over to Deidara.

"Can we switch the horses around? I want two horses to each cart un."

"What for?" The man asked in annoyance.

"Just do it!" Deidara snapped out. The Ame Chuunin came over to him.

"What's going on?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Nothing, but splitting up the three carts lowers the chance of losing all the shipment if something went wrong un." Deidara explained.

It took fifteen minutes to switch the horses around and Deidara felt himself getting impatient and nervous. The longer they stood still, the more chance of an attack. The horses started moving again and Deidara got the men in charge of the animals to keep them a distance of thirty meters apart. It was risky because it meant they weren't together in a tight group allowing the ANBU to pick them off easier. It was still the better option to at least save a cart of food. The ANBU would attack the front and rear cart first because that's where Sasori and himself were. Hopefully they could then draw the ANBU away from the middle cart.

Deidara knew it hadn't been more than forty minutes before he felt the presence of the ANBU. They were masking their chakra but Deidara could just feel it. Not because the ANBU weren't skilled in cloaking their chakra but simply because Deidara was more skilled than them. The Ame shinobi hadn't noticed it all and Deidara doubted they'd realise until the ANBU had attacked. Deidara wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was fairly certain that the ANBU had split into four cell squads. Deidara tried to calm his nerves. He knew he was about to be attacked but waiting for it to happen was setting him on edge. Deidara got his wish soon enough.

By the time the first Katon attack hit the cart, Deidara was already under the ground. He could hear his clone yelling to the Ame nin. "Don't break formation! Protect the middle cart un!" The roaring sound of wind came howling from above. The Bunshin was destroyed quickly. Deidara absorbed the information of the fight. An ANBU from Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna. Their team work would be atrocious coming from four different villages but their combined knowledge of jutsu would be great. One Katon user, one Suiton user, one Fuuton user and a Genjutsu type. It was a good match for him. Raiton was the only elemental type that could destroy his Doton attacks with ease. The Genjutsu user would also be no trouble for him. Deidara flicked his bang over, covering his blue eye.

"Doton Bakuhatsu," Deidara flew out of the ground along with sharpened stalagmites and pieces of rubble. The four ANBU all avoided the attack with efficient ease. The rear cart was smouldering from the first Katon attack but it hadn't erupted into flames yet. "Doton Arashi!" Deidara used the storm of dust to cover the cart, killing off all the oxygen and ending the smouldering. It also temporarily blinded the enemy. Deidara was using the scope so he wasn't badly affected.

"Fuuton Kaze Arashi!" The Fuuton user was from Kumo and judging by the voice also a Kunoichi. She used the wind storm to blow away all the dust.

Deidara dashed straight for the Genjutsu user from Suna. He wasn't going to drag the fight out. The enemy was too dangerous. Deidara wanted to eliminate them as quick as possible. The Genjutsu user would be his easier target. Deidara jumped and moved his leg for a flying roundhouse kick. The Suna nin ducked and formed hand seals. Deidara landed behind the Suna nin and slid across the ground, he used his hands to catch himself and then spun his legs back around. Aiming another kick at the Genjutsu user. His attack was deflected by the Kiri nin. Deidara grimaced as a fireball soared over his head. He was lucky that he was so close to the ground. Deidara jumped back up and kicked the Kiri nin. The ANBU exploded into water. A Suiton Bunshin. The Suna nin spun around and faced Deidara who had just pulled his leg away from the Suiton Bunshin.

"Suna Ono." The Suna nin was another Kunoichi. Deidara froze, the Genjutsu was trying to pull him in. He caught glimpses of the Ichibi. It was a fear related Genjutsu. Deidara gasped and fell still. The Kunoichi stalked closer to him, drawing a katana as she moved. So they were aiming to assassinate, not to capture.

"Did you get him?" A male voice.

"Yeah. Orders are to assassinate, right?" The Suna Kunoichi asked.

"Seems too easy." Another male voice. "Deidara always fell into Genjutsu too easy though." Deidara bristled in annoyance, the Iwa nin clearly thought he knew him.

Deidara exploded. The Kibaku Nendo Bunshin created a large smoke and dust screen. The real Deidara grabbed the Suna Kunoichi out of the air by her legs as she was blown back from the explosion. Deidara then swung her into the ground with bone breaking force. Deidara jumped into the air and brought his fist down before slamming his legs into her body and jumping away again. "Taka Tobikomi Bakudan!"

"Fuuton Kaze Arashi." The Kumo Kunoichi cleared the the dust once again. It revealed the broken body of their comrade.

"One down un."

The Kiri nin engaged him in a taijutsu fight. Deidara felt smug, his taijutsu was far greater than this Kiri ANBU. Deidara didn't think about the possibility that the Kiri nin was simply a distraction. His skill may have being better than the Kiri nin but he still had to focus, one falter and the Kiri nin wouldn't hesitate to break all his bones. Deidara blocked a punch and swung his own fist into the stomach of the Kiri nin. Deidara brought his leg up and kicked the Kiri nin in the side then pulled his fist back for another punch. The Kiri nin grabbed Deidara's extended leg, dodged the punch by ducking and threw Deidara into the ground. Deidara hit the ground but he managed to prevent too much damage by altering his position. Deidara sent chakra to his feet to gain height in the air and avoid the next series of taijutsu moves from the Kiri nin.

"Now!" The Kiri nin, a male voice shouted.

"Katon Dai Endan!"

"Fuuton Sempuu!"

The two element attack were coming from opposites of Deidara. Both were roaring towards him with insane speed. Deidara could feel the intense heat from the fireball and the wind was already tearing into his body. The fire and wind meet and exploded. The Fuuton attack was designed to hit the target then spin them in a whirlwind. Combined with the Katon fireball, it created a fiery whirlwind. The two jutsus ended and after the smoke and wind cleared, a destroyed log dropped to the ground. Deidara used Kawarimi at the last minute to substitute his body with a log. He was glad for it, this fight would have being over.

Deidara swallowed two solider pills. Logic told him to go after the Kiri nin next as the male was weak to Deidara's attack however the other two posed a problem for him because they could combine their attacks. He decided the Kumo nin would be his next target. Deidara felt a flare of chakra and hurried to move. A sharp pain exploded from his lower back. A kunai was embedded deeply into the flesh. Deidara grunted and spun around. The Kiri nin had hidden in a puddle behind Deidara. The injured blonde grabbed the Kiri nin by the neck and pulled the man out before he could slip back into the water. Deidara, in a rash and angry move pulled the kunai out of his back and shoved it into the soft stomach of the ANBU. Deidara left no chances and pulled the kunai upwards before releasing his hold around the neck of the dying man. Deidara could feel his own blood seeping out of the wound and he berated himself for pulling out the kunai. Deidara staunched the bleeding with a small amount of chakra. It was barely enough to keep his blood from spilling but he couldn't afford to use anymore chakra.

"Two down un." Deidara muttered to himself. A spiraling ball of wind hurtled towards him. Deidara swore as the burst of wind smashed into his side and sent him flying into the cart. Deidara grunted and only just managed to stop himself from sliding into the ground. Deidara used Shunshin to get out of the way of the incoming fireball. It hit the side of the cart and exploded. Exploding kunai had being hidden inside the fire. Deidara shielded his face and slid backwards on his feet. Coming to a stop about twenty meters away. The ANBU were seriously pulling out every move possible. Deidara spat out a mouthful of blood and eyed the ANBU with a deadly glare.

"Fuuton Kadou Wana!" Deidara looked momentarily confused as did the ANBU. The Kumo Kunoichi was pulled into a tangle of string. Deidara hadn't even seen Sora set up the kunai.

"I told you not to break formation un!" Deidara ran for the Iwa nin who was rushing to free the Kumo nin. Deidara jumped and then slid across the ground. His feet knocking out the legs of the Iwa nin.

"That was dirty move Deidara." The Iwa nin got back up and started to circle Deidara.

"Tch, you don't know anything un." Deidara said distractedly. Hatsuharu had frozen the Kunoichi with his Kekkai Genkei. One of the injured Chuunin was there as well.

"Now that the others are dead or...distracted. The new Tsuchikage has an offer for you." The Iwa nin stopped moving and stood in a defensive pose.

"I'm not interested un."

"The Tsuchikage wants you to return to Iwa. You would be cleared of all charges and be reinstated as a specialized Jounin." The Iwa nin tried to tempt Deidara.

Deidara used his hidden clone to pull the Iwa nin under the ground. "I told you, I'm not interested un." Deidara dismissed his clone and placed a clay spider onto the Iwa nin's head. "Katsu." Deidara walked away, not looking at the bloody remains.

"I know you told us not to break formation but Sasori Sama and you also told us that leaving your comrades to die is pathetic." Sora said in defence as Deidara walked over to them.

"I know, you did a good job un." Deidara glanced at the now dead Kumo Kunoichi. "What about Sasori un?"

"He only had one left so we left the other two to help him and came up here." Hatsuharu said.

Sasori had used Shunshin and he stopped in front of Deidara. "You're injured brat."

"Un." Deidara, on hearing those words and realising the danger had passed, started to collapse. Sasori caught him before he hit the ground.

Deidara woke up sometime later. Sasori had stopped the worst of the bleeding but he would have to see a medic nin back in Ame. Deidara noticed he was in a cart. At least they'd managed to save one. He yawned widely and left the cart, finding Sasori on the roof. Deidara smiled, there was a second cart been pulled behind, albeit a rather damaged cart.

"You should be resting, brat." Sasori said without turning to look at Deidara.

"We didn't lose anyone and we saved two carts un." Deidara sat down next to Sasori.

"Yeah, we got lucky this time." Sasori replied in his monotone voice.

"Mood killer un." Deidara huffed and pulled Sasori's face around. The two artists meet in deep kiss.

* * *

**Fuuton Kadou Wana: Wind style-Vortex-Trap/snare.  
**

**Suiton Shiroppu Kansei: Water style-syrup-trap.  
**

**Raiton Kirin Nagashi: Lighting style-electricity-current .  
**

**Moguragakure no Jutsu.: Mole hiding.  
**

**Doton Bakuhatsu: Earth style-eruption.**

**Doton Arashi: Wind style-storm  
**

**Fuuton Kaze Arashi: Wind style-wind-storm.  
**

**Taka Tobikomi Bakudan: Hawk dive bomb.  
**

**Katon Dai Endan: Fire style-giant fire blast.  
**

**Fuuton Sempuu: Wind style-whirlwind.**


	31. In Fate's Hands

**AN: Sorry about the long wait once again. I'm still planning on updating this. I lost a close friend so writing hasn't really been a priority. As for the sudden death of Kisame, as he was never a major character, I wasn't going to bring him in to have a larger role then kill him off. Kisame was on the death list from the start, a long with certain others whos names will not be revealed. Just be warned, more people will lose their life.**

**Things are starting to really move along with this now and I'm up to what I had planned for Pein's 'plan' finally. It's not revealed though, just small parts of it are starting to show. **

**Reviews inspire me to write.

* * *

**

Pein scoffed at the hitai ate in front of him. A simple black band with the metal plate. The insignia was new to him though. The symbol for 'ninja' was engraved on it. The Alliance, as they were calling themselves had decided it best to have a new hitai ate to declare their alliance. He then held up a second hitai ate and admired it. The kanji of 'peace' was engraved into it. Pein had issued the hitai ate to all the shinobi that left their villages seeking safety as well as his Ame nin and Akatsuki members. There were a few disgruntled comments but nothing serious. Pein wondered what the Alliance thought of his 'peace' insignia. Kakuzu was the least impressed, it cost a large amount of funds to issue new hitai ates to all his shinobi. Pein gave up trying to explain to Kakuzu that it was a tactical move not a 'you did it so I am too,' move. It would cause confusion by sending his new shinobi from the other Village's into battle with their old hitai ates. It also gave his whole Village, missing nin and original nin a greater sense of loyalty to one another by being united by the same symbol.

The heavily pierced leader stood up after checking he had no more meetings and headed to the basement. Pein heed no attention to the war prisoners, he strode past them without a second glance. Some ignored Pein, long residing to the fact that they would never escape unless in a body bag. The newer prisoners rushed at the bars, baring their teeth and letting out a string of threats. One young male spat at Pein who used Shinra Tensei and slammed the male into the far end of his cell. Pein still refused to look at the prisoners though. It was a dirty business taking war prisoners but it was necessary. Pein stopped at a cell at the far end of a hallway. There were very few cells along here and none of them had bars. Instead the doors were heavy metal with a small slot on each one. Two shinobi stood guarding one door. They bowed their heads in respect at Pein.

"You may leave." Pein stated coolly.

"Yes, Leader Sama." The two shinobi left their post gratefully, happy to be leaving the basement.

Pein placed a hand gently against the metal door. Black markings began appearing in circles and outwards spirals around his hand. The markings began to glow then they disappeared and the door opened with a soft click. The room was small, a bed and toilet were the only features. The only light source was a small flickering bulb on the roof. It was surrounded by steel to ensure no prisoners tried to use the bulb or open wires to kill themselves. A figure sat hunched on the bed, her long black hair hung limply over her face. She didn't acknowledge Pein's entry into the cell. Pein doubted she could. Itachi had placed the girl under a fuuin jutsu. Similar to the one that Deidara was placed under. It removed all of her free will. Pein didn't like using it but the girl had a stronger will than he had anticipated.

"Hyuuga, get up." Pein said, he kept his face impassive as Hinata stood up and looked up at him. All her emotions were gone, she was a blank state. "Follow me."

They didn't walk far until Pein stopped in front of a wall. He once again placed his hand against the wall and a door appeared. The door was opened and a long stair case spiraled down. Pein followed the stairs downwards and shut out the sound of Hinata's heavy footsteps behind him. Pein reached the bottom step and surveyed the large room he was in. It was circular in shape, a stand carved out of stone was placed in the middle of the room and sets of chains and shackles were attached the ground surrounding the stand. Pein brought Hinata to the stand and stood the empty girl in front of the stand. The door opened and Pein looked up to watch Konan bring in ten prisoners. She looked at him sullenly and Pein refused to look into her amber eyes. They chained the prisoners to the shackles in silence. Hardly any of them struggled, they had been in the basement for a long time. This would be their freedom.

"Nagato, please." Konan said softly as she chained the last prisoner into place. "There has to be a better way, this isn't right."

"This is my duty Konan. My ancestor brought jutsu into this world. I'm going to undo what he did. I will set it right. I will create peace." Pein walked to the stone stand and jumped up onto it before turning around and looking into Konan's sullen amber eyes. "The jutsu is completed. I haven't tested it to see if it works using the members but I'm not willingly to do so yet. The only reason I'm continuing to experiment is to find a way that doesn't kill them. If the Alliance try to take Amegakure. I won't hesitate to use it. There will be peace. For Hatami."

"You know I will stand by you, no matter what but I don't like this _Pein_." Konan spun around, her cloak flying out behind her. She let the door close behind here with a sharp snap.

"I have to do this." Pein murmured with uncertainty, he didn't who he was talking to.

* * *

Deidara let out an undignified squeak and jumped backwards. Sasori glared at Deidara, the red head's hand was extended and his palm was held flat but his fingers were bent slight at the ends. His hand glowed for a few seconds before fading. Deidara rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry un!" Deidara pulled his shirt down, covering his pale stomach. "I don't want a seal on me and I get the feeling it's going to hurt like a bitch un."

"This is for your own good brat. I've already sealed the Bijuu's charka in myself. It doesn't hurt that much." Sasori reassured. Deidara still looked unconvinced. "I will teach you how to block Itachi's genjutsu if you do this."

"I can block most of them already un." Deidara puffed his chest up proudly.

"You can block genjutsu that is used by eye contact. Don't forget Itachi only needs his fingers."

"Then I will break his fucking fingers un." Deidara crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Fine, I won't seal you." Sasori promptly turned his back on the blonde and began to walk back to the Village. Sasori smirked as he felt Deidara's arm reach out and wrap around his still human arm,

"We don't have to leave yet un." Deidara turned Sasori back around. "Once things start to heat up with this war, we won't be able to spend much time together un."

"I guess we can stay for a bit longer." Sasori said softly, his rich brown eyes looking straight into Deidara's eye.

The two males continued to gaze at each other before Deidara tilted his head slightly. Sasori placed his hand behind Deidara's neck and pulled Deidara's head towards his own. Their lips meet softly at first before Deidara began to demand more attention. Sasori was only to happy to increase the pressure against Deidara's lips. Sasori placed his other hand on Deidara's waist before slipping his hand under Deidara's shirt and running his hand up Deidara's chest. The blonde bit back a moan and Sasori felt smug at Deidara's flustered face. Sasori removed the hand from Deidara's neck and began to form a hand seal behind Deidara's back. The blonde was oblivious, too caught up in the kiss. Sasori pulled up Deidara's shirt more, feinting to run his pale fingers around Deidara's nipple. Deidara closed his eye and let his head fall back. That was the exact moment Sasori was waiting for.

"Godai Fuuin." Sasori pulled his hand from behind Deidara's back and slammed it into the occupied and flustered blonde. Sasori's slightly bent fingers sunk into Deidara's flesh and his flat palm slapped into Deidara's stomach. Sasori pulled his hand away and admired his work. The five element symbols, wind, water, fire,earth and sky appeared above Deidara's naval. Surrounding Deidara's naval were spirals. The black marks slowly faded away into Deidara's skin.

Deidara recoiled in shock before hunching over in pain. "Yo...you bastard un." Deidara coughed in pain before straightening up again. His blue eye flashing wildly with anger.

"You'll forgive me." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"Fuck you." Deidara spat out in disgust.

"I've already told you this. Pein is planning something with the Bijuu chakra and no doubt it will be life threatening to us. I'm trying to protect our lives."

"I guess I should be happy you care enough to try and protect me un." Deidara's face softened and he pulled his shirt down before doing his cloak back up.

"Hn." Sasori looked slightly uncomfortable. "Just don't let it slip to anyone that we've done this."

"What about Hidan un?" Deidara asked with worry for his friend. The blonde looked up into the grey sky, momentarily distracted. The rain seemed to be struggling to fall.

"He will be fine. I doubt anything could kill that cockroach." Sasori watched the rain wearily. "Pein's experimenting."

"How can you tell un?"

"Because, the rain is affected by his chakra. If he exerts a large amount at once then the rain slows down because he can't concentrate his chakra into it." Sasori explained quietly.

"Things are about to get really ugly aren't they un?"

* * *

Two lone males walked over endless mountains. The only thing that seemed to be on the horizon were more snow capped mountains. There seemed to be plenty of animal life lower down on the mountains where trees survived. Further up the mountains where trees were sparse there were large herds of mountain goats that bounded effortlessly over the rocky landscape. The males were cloaked in black cloaks with red clouds. They had chosen to walk just above the tree line to avoid the predators that lurked in the trees. Whilst it was very unlikely, almost impossible that they would be killed by predators, by avoiding them it back their mission easier. Not to say that their mission was easy.

"Just admit it, you have no idea where we are going." Hidan grumbled.

"Stop your bitching. We are going to the Kigakure no Sato. Our last source told us Gaara was heading this way." Kakuzu said with a sigh. This was not the first time and it wouldn't be the last time he re informed Hidan where they were going. Perhaps he had suffocated the zealous man one too many times causing Hidan to be very close to being brain dead.

"At least we can kill this one."

"You're not going near the body. The former Kazekage has an extremely large bounty on his head." Kakuzu could practically see the large bags of money he'd receive. Could almost smell it and fee-

"Heathen prick." Hidan cut off Kakuzu's train of thought. "I'll do you a favor, save you another sin." Hidan grinned. "I will make sure the body is unrecognisable."

"If you even touch the body I will rip your legs off and throw you over a cliff."

The two males continued on in silence, passing over large boulders before circling around the mountain instead of walking over top of it. They steadily declined down the mountain and into the thick trees. Giant roots threatened to trip them up but with trained experience they navigated their way over them. The temperature was warmer amongst the trees and the wildlife was in abundance. Wild deer leapt over the tree roots and the first sign of danger, their white tails disappearing through the thick green foliage. Hidan brushed a large beetle off his sleeve in disgust then shrieked. Kakuzu turned to look at his partner with a startled look.

"There's leeches on me!" Hidan held up a hand to show Kakuzu the thick black leeches.

"You realised you just screamed like a girl?" Kakuzu said with clear amusement.

"Fuck you! Get them off me!" Hidan began to pull at one of the leeches but Kakuzu stopped him.

"If you pull them off, you risk separating their bodies from the heads. Which will be stuck inside you." Kakuzu felt sheer joy as Hidan began to freak out.

"Why the hell aren't you covered in them?" Hidan demanded to know as he shuddered and squirmed.

"My skin is currently as hard as steel, they can't attach themselves to me." Kakuzu said smugly.

"You could have fucking warned me there would be leeches!"

"I was unaware you had such an adverse dislike to them." Kakuzu said truthfully, though he had been seriously hoping Hidan wouldn't like them.

It didn't take them long to reach Kigakure. Hidan had squirmed the whole way in discomfort and Kakuzu was in an exceptionally good mood. A group of men stopped them before they could enter the village. Though they weren't a hostile village, they were unused to outsiders. The villagers never left this forest and spent most of their lives amongst the trees and their treetop houses. Kakuzu would have preferred to avoid the village but there was a chance that Gaara had passed through. Kakuzu put a hand in his cloak and the men held up their spears threateningly. Kakuzu sighed and withdrew his hand. The language barrier was going to be an issue. The villagers spoke in their own language. Kakuzu clutched a scroll in his large hand and held it out to the men. The eldest male stepped forward and snatched the scroll. His face was carved with deep lines and his hair was once possibly a deep earthy brown. It was now mostly grey, with slight hints of a fading brown. The hand that grabbed the scroll was calloused and well weathered.

The villagers looked over the scroll, their voices sounded excited but Kakuzu was only guessing. Finally the eldest male opened the scroll and they all gasped in delight. Kakuzu didn't mind bribing the villagers purely because he didn't pay for the weaponry he was presenting them. Hidan and himself had killed two lots of scouting squads from the Alliance and taken all their weapons. Living in a village that didn't interfere with outside life, they weren't influenced by money but the weapons were a great asset. The eldest male waved the younger ones away. A few of them looked disappointed at being dismissed. A teenager, no older than seventeen let out a loud string of words that could have been a protest. The elder snapped back short words before turning to face the Akatsuki males.

"You present us with a great offering. What is it you seek?" Asked the eldest male roughly, unused to speaking their language.

"We are looking for a male with red hair and a symbol on his forehead." Kakuzu then hesitated and added, "my partner also requires some assistance."

"The male came seeking food and water. He repaid us by providing...help...gathering timber for new houses." The male seemed to stammer and trip over words. "He left three suns ago. Now come, we shall tend to your partner. Do you come from an unmannerly tribe? What are you names?"

"Kakuzu, and that," Kakuzu pointed to Hidan who had thrown off his cloak and trying to rid the leeches off it. "Is Hidan."

"I am Kashiwa"

"Great great, I don't really fucking care just get these things off me!" Hidan shouted, causing the villagers who had emerged out of curiosity to laugh.

Kakuzu was anxious to leave Kigakure. Gaara had a large head start and it was making him nervous. His bounty was getting further and further away. All that money was slipping out of his grip. Kakuzu sent a withering glare at Hidan. It was Hidan's fault once again that they halted in mid mission. The pale man was sitting on a log as middle aged woman and a younger girl applied some sort of concoction onto his body. Hidan turned his head instinctively and caught Kakuzu's glare. The zealous male screwed up his face in annoyance before looking away from Kakuzu pointedly.

The pale body of Hidan was now dusted with a powdery substance. Hidan didn't entirely know what was in it, he understood the gist though. It was a concoction of dried and ground plants. It smelt awful and for Hidan's overly sensitive it smell it made him constantly crinkle his nose is disgust. However, he kept quiet. The leeches were been easily pulled off his body by the two women and Hidan was extremely grateful for it. He may be a S-class missing nin who reveled in opening up the bodies of others and spilling out all their sins. Yet, there were somethings that just grossed him out. Leeches were one of them, a long with certain smells, mud and the maggots that lined rotting flesh like sprinkles of icing. Hidan shuddered at the thought. He could feel Kakuzu glaring at him. It was like another sense he had, he just knew when the miser was doing it.

They left the the village shortly after Hidan and all his clothes were rid of the leeches. Hidan had insisted he cover himself in the concoction which as far as Kakuzu was concerned made him smell like a mixture of rotten fruit and swamp muck. Hidan disliked the smell but it kept the leeches away so he held back the urge to make his annoyance known.

Despite their tall statures, the two males moved quietly through the forest. They were unsure of the speed Gaara was moving at but they figured it was only a slow pace because he had time to spend four days at the village. The Akatsuki males moved hastily to try and catch up to the traitor. The village leader Kashiwa had given them a rough idea as to where Gaara was heading. Two days passed and they finally started finding signs of recent human activity. Rather than continuing through the thick trees, they followed the footsteps hastily brushed away and small broken branches up towards another mountain. After three hours of trekking up hill they broke through the tree line and surveyed the area. The mountain they were was relatively small compared to the others.

The air was cooler outside of the tree's protection. Hidan was grateful for it. The zealous male was in a foul mood however. Not only was he covered in the horrible smelling leech repellent, he had been sweating in the heat of the trees for days and Kakuzu had refused to stop for him to wash. Hidan pulled his cloak off and threw it on the ground. Pein could go to hell with his rules. Kakuzu glared at him but said nothing in favor of looking for anymore traces of Gaara's direction. Hidan had already refused to help, declaring that by sitting down and playing absentmindedly with sand. Running it through his fingers and letting it dance away on the wind. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's eyes staring at him, he looked up.

"What?" Hidan asked rudely.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?" Kakuzu asked incredulously.

"The fuck? That was uncalled for!" Hidan jumped up, his hand instinctively reaching behind to grab his scythe. Hidan grabbed thin air before remembering his scythe was on the ground with his cloak.

"We're on a _mountain_. In Lighting. Can you tell me where the nearest desert or beach is?" Kakuzu asked, his tone was condescending.

"I don't fucking know! Why the shit are you even asking me?" Hidan kicked the remaining pile of sand at Kakuzu before realisation dawned on him. "Oh."

Kakuzu rubbed at his temple wearily. "Just look for more sand."

After another hour they were back on the trail of Gaara. Hidan followed behind Kakuzu, deep in thought. "Why is the former Jinchuuriki even coming this way? There's not a whole fucking lot out here."

"Do I look like I can read into the minds of others?" Kakuzu snapped back.

"What's up your fucking ass?" Hidan then smirked crudely, "it certainly isn't me."

"It's too easy. Gaara used to be a Jinchuuriki and a Kazekage. Leaving badly swept away footprints, crumbled rocks and even sand. It's not right." Kakuzu muttered. "Stay alert, it could be a trap."

"Shouldn't you have thought of this before?" Hidan asked in annoyance.

"I did, I didn't bother mentioning it because we have to continue either way. It's the mission and without a doubt Gaara is this way."

"Che, you don't give a shit about the mission. You just want the bounty." Hidan muttered.

"Yes, and luckily the mission coincides with the bounty. Otherwise I'd just turn back."

"You don't care about the reprimand of our oh so holy Kami anymore?"

"Kisame died. If they Alliance is able to bring him down, capture him. Then no mission is worth our loss. Pein can't afford to lose anymore members. I don't think he was counting on this alliance at all. He may get his peace, after all the five villages that have constantly fought each other are now all working wonderfully side by fucking side." Kakuzu said bitterly.

"It's not like we can die. Well, I can't anyway."

"There's worse things than dying. Why do you think Kisame killed himself upon capture? Do you think the Alliance will show any Akatsuki member mercy? No, they would have tortured him to insanity."

"You're all going to hell. Every single shinobi will be sent to the deepest pit of hell. Deception, lies, cold blooded murder. Fucking sinners. None of you deserve to survive this war." Hidan said, his voice full of conviction.

"And what makes you any better, huh Hidan? You wear that hitai ate around your neck proudly. Showing your ninja heritage. Are you not a shinobi? Do you not commit those crimes you just accused us all for? You're no better than any of _us._ Spouting out this nonsense, does it make you feel better about yourself? Did you chose the religion of 'Jashin' because it allows you to kill with an excuse?" Kakuzu countered quickly.

"I feel the pain of my victims. I live through the pain with them. I know how it feels to die over and over. Every single person I kill, I save lives. By taking a life of a shinobi I ensure they can't commit a heinous crime ever again. I wear this hitai ate as a reminder of everything I fight for, for everything I fight _against. _Deidara doesn't think either side will win. We will demolish each other. He has no idea how correct he is. But it won't be the doing of any of you. It's because _he _ wishes it."

"Do you wish death on Deidara...on me?"

"There's exceptions to everything. Jashin wishes his most loyal followers happiness to an extent. You're both exempt from the Cleansing." Hidan said without worry. His voice full of unknown information.

"I think you're full of shit. You make up rules to a fake Kami. It all suits you, doesn't it Hidan?" Kakuzu paused, "the Cleansing?"

"You think I'm clueless, you think I'm idiotic. Trust me Kakuzu, when you see what's coming you will wish you never doubted me." Hidan's voice was dark now. It was enough to make Kakuzu felt shivers run down his spine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakuzu snapped, aggravated that Hidan had affected him so much.

"Our fake Kami, he's going to ascend. His ideals, his plan. It pleases Jashin greatly. Pein may not be a Kami now." Hidan chuckled darkly. "But he will be."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Deadly." Hidan replied, his eyes shining like he held the knowledge of the world.

"What's coming Hidan? What is the 'Cleansing?" Kakuzu slid to a halt, moving to face Hidan who only just pulled himself up in time. The two males were nose to nose. Hidan stepped backwards, slightly uncomfortable to the lack of distance.

"I can't tell you. I may already get in trouble for telling you this much." Hidan said softly with concern.

"Who's going to hear? We're alone out here." Kakuzu looked around at the vast mountains to prove his point.

"Jashin can hear _everything_. He knows _everything._ Our fake Kami isn't far off that either. If Pein knew that I had any idea of his plan, he would silence me. Jashin will remove my privileges if I say anymore. I may not be able to die now but Jashin won't hesitate to strip me of my immortality." Hidan hesitated, his purple eyes glancing heavenwards. "Forgive me, Jashin Sama." Hidan grabbed his rosary and touched it softly with a pale finger.

"This cleansing will be the end of us, won't it?" Kakuzu asked, for once feeling real worry.

"I told you, Jashin will spare you and Deidara. Just don't fucking question me anymore. Leave this whole fucking thing alone and don't you dare question the Kami of Sadame" Hidan flinched. "I didn't mean it. I slipped. It won't make a difference, he fucking says shit like that all the time. I won't say anymore. I'll fucking cut out my tongue if it pleases you." Hidan ranted, a hint of hysteria playing into his voice. Kakuzu looked deeply disturbed.

"I've suffocated you one too many times." Kakuzu said flippantly. To be honest, he didn't believe that. Hidan wasn't a liar and this hysteria and worry was far too real to be faked. Kakuzu wanted to wave off the whole conversation. If Hidan was in real trouble for saying too much, it would be easier on the zealous male if it seemed that Kakuzu didn't believe a word of it.

"Fuck you!" Hidan snapped out, ending his one sided rant to the heavens. Hidan then swore a second time as Kakuzu pushed him roughly onto the ground. "The fuck 'Kuzu?"

Kakuzu didn't reply, he threw himself to the side. The stream of sand rushed over Hidan's head. The sand turned and headed straight back to the momentarily confused male. Hidan gathered his senses and rolled to the left at the last second. He used the mountain's slope to his advantage. His roll sent him lower down the mountain with speed. The sand missed him completely. Hidan stopped his roll by sliding out his foot downwards and catching it on a medium sized boulder. Within seconds Hidan was on his feet and rushing for his scythe. Kakuzu surveyed the area, trying to pinpoint Gaara's location. He was hidden, but he couldn't be far away to have such extensive control over the sand. Kakuzu waited until Hidan had secured his hand around his scythe. Kakuzu then slammed his hands down onto the mountain. Rocks and earth flew into the air and began cascading down the mountain.

A large crevice had now formed on the side of the mountain and an avalanche of debris was still rolling down it's side. The former Kazekage's hiding place had been destroyed. The large clump of boulders he was hiding behind now rolled out of control down the mountain, taking out everything in front of them. Gaara narrowly avoided more rocks from further up the mountain. Gaara moved further back, lengthening the distance between himself and the Akatsuki males. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in anger and annoyance. The former Kazekage held his arm high in the air before bringing it down towards Kakuzu. It was a well known sign for attack. Sure enough, a group of shinobi rushed passed Gaara, going either side of him and some even jumping over his head. Kakuzu had no idea how this many shinobi had managed to conceal their presence. It was impossible to tell where the ninja orientated from because they all wore the same hitai ate with the insignia of 'ninja.'

Judging by how well prepared they were, and the numbers of shinobi. It now seemed obvious that Gaara was well aware that he was been followed. Kakuzu felt more annoyance towards Kashiwa and the village of Kigakure. They would have been in on the plan. Kakuzu had given him good weapons for what, a betrayal? He could have sold those weapons. Kakuzu snapped back to focus and released two of his hearts. The doton heart closed the crevice up again. The ground smashed together instantly killing the four shinobi that had previously been running through the gap in the mountain. A small ridge formed from the earth grinding into each other. The enemy shinobi had twenty members, now reduced to sixteen. Fifteen, Kakuzu counted down to as Hidan shoved his black pike through the heart of a male ninja. Judging by the strength he'd say they were between Chuunin and Jounin level.

It was a too easy fight for the Akatsuki males. Both of them were able to decimate large numbers with ease. Surely if Gaara knew he was been tailed by them, he would have known their strengths. None of their attacks could damage Kakuzu's body because not one person he went up against was a raiton user. Hidan, though slow, was using his immortality to his full advantage. The zealous male strode straight through all the attacks to quickly dispose of the attacker. It was just _too _easy. Kakuzu swore. He sent chakra to his hand and pushed it into his own body. The bodies that were littered around him, turned into smoke. Mizu Bunshin, Kage Bunshin, Suna Bunshin, Raiton Bunshin and various other clones all dispersed. It was a powerful genjutsu. Kakuzu had no idea who was responsible for such a strong genjutsu. Hidan had apparently just came to the same conclusion because he let out a sting of curses and moved to Kakuzu's side.

Another avalanche of rocks came careening down the mountain straight towards them both. This time it wasn't caused by Kakuzu but by what appeared to be five doton users further up the mountain. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and buried them both into the ground. The rocks were deafening as they rushed over top of them. It was like the sound of waves crashing over rocks but amplified to the point of pain. The noise ceased finally and they burst out of the ground. Kakuzu could say that he felt honest shock. They were surrounded. Ten shinobi all had raiton attacks running down what seemed to be chakra string and into kunai that were embedded in a circle around Kakuzu and Hidan. The raiton jutsu were only light but the meaning of it was made clear. If they were ordered to, the shinobi could strength the attack and fry the Akatsuki males were they were standing. Kakuzu knew he couldn't survive the attack, Hidan probably would. Kakuzu was unsure how he felt about this.

"Surrender or you will die." A male around thirty called out. That was something else Kakuzu just noticed. Gaara had never joined in from the initial fight. It seemed the former Kazekage had left. This attack was set up not only to capture them but to provide a diversion for Gaara's escape. But for what? Kakuzu guessed it didn't matter anymore. He wouldn't surrender.

"I need your blood." Hidan whispered out beside him. Kakuzu looked at his partner in confusion. "Don't fucking question me right now."

Kakuzu inclined his head slightly, the emerald eyed male had already released his doton shield. Kakuzu cut into the palm of his hand using his fingernail. He then grabbed Hidan's hand. The shinobi sent a flare of lighting down the chakra strings in warning.

"Stop whatever you're doing. Do not move!" The man who appeared to be in charge yelled. "What is your answer? Will you live for another day or die here?"

"Why should we fucking let you capture us?" Hidan asked loudly, rudely. "We're better off dying here than been tortured into insanity by you."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan who was simply repeating Kakuzu's earlier words. It was almost amusing, except, Kakuzu realised that he probably would lose his life here. He didn't hold a great deal of trust in Hidan's plan.

"Come with us and who knows, maybe one day you can escape. Die here and you will never know." The Squad Captain said.

"What a tempting offer." Hidan replied with scathing sarcasm. Kakuzu wondered when Hidan had become the one in control of their situation.

Normally Kakuzu would be the one to find their way out. Perhaps because Kakuzu could see the defeat already and Hidan just didn't know when to give up. Kakuzu wanted to hit Hidan. The whole time between the exchange the squad leader and Hidan, the zealous male had been rubbing the inside of his palm with his index finger. Kakuzu began to pull his hand away from the tight clasp but Hidan held on firmly and shook his head slightly. Kakuzu realised Hidan was drawing some sort of symbol onto his palm, with his own blood. Hidan really pissed him off at times.

"You have no way out of this unless you take our offer. " The Squad Captain said, the irritation in his voice evident.

"You're right. I won't let you fucking kill me though. That, I'll do _myself_." Hidan then grabbed a kunai out of Kakuzu's pouch and sliced it across his own neck. Hidan hit the earth before any of the shinobi could react.

Kakuzu wondered if the knew Hidan wasn't actually dead. The coward was probably just trying to get himself out of this situation. Though, there was still that symbol on his hand. Kakuzu didn't want to risk looking at it, drawing attention to it. Though he had no faith in Hidan's plan whatsoever...It was the only hope he had. Hidan hadn't severed the arteries completely. The blood was spilling out of his neck but not greatly. Mostly it was soaking into the recently disturbed ground. Hidan's naked chest was stained with the colour red. Something suddenly clicked inside Kakuzu's mind. Hidan had moved his hand in an arching circle along the ground, smearing blood across the earth. He was trying to create the symbol of Jashin without been obvious. Not an easy feat as they had eleven pairs of eyes on them.

Hidan's half circle attracted no real attention because it simply looked as if he were reaching for the kunai that he dropped after he sliced his own throat. None of them had seen Hidan's cursed circle either. It was likely they knew of it but it wouldn't be something they were thinking of at the moment. After all, Hidan needed the blood of his victims. The blood, Hidan had Kakuzu's blood. Was Hidan planning on sacrificing him for something? Kakuzu briefly considered the options. Hidan was still his best chance. Kakuzu bent down and plucked the kunai out of Hidan's 'dying' grasp.

"He's right, I guess. It's better this way." Kakuzu fumbled at the kunai, his hand dipping into Hidan's blood. Kakuzu then let out a heaving cough and dropped to the ground.

"Did someone poison him?" The Squad Captain seemed confused.

Kakuzu used their slight distraction and pulled the kunai across the ground. The kunai was dragged around Hidan, the circle now more than half complete. Kakuzu finally clutched the kunai in his hand firmly and he held it against his chest. Cradling it like his last hope. The ex Taki nin attempted to stand up, his foot sliding across the earth, a line was drawn across the almost completed circled. Kakuzu stood on the very outer edged of the circle, his legs spread apart. Kakuzu pulled his leg inwards, standing up straight. Another line drawn across the lower half of the circle. Deception, he thought. One of Hidan's petty hates yet here they both were, using it to their full advantage.

"What is your choice, Akatsuki scum?" The Squad Captain was aggravated now.

"I...I am not ready to die." Kakuzu paced, seeming unsure. The pacing allowed him to join the circle together. All that was left was the final line to create the triangle inside the circle.

"Then surrender."

"How about you all fucking go to hell?" Hidan jumped up, dragging his hand across the ground and creating that final line.

The shinobi startled at Hidan's sudden outburst and the fact that he was still very much alive. Kakuzu wondered why they were even surprised. They had to have enough intel and common sense to realise that Hidan was every bit of the word immortal. The zealous male was starting to change into his cursed form. Black skin with starch white bone like patterns.

"You're all in my curse now." Hidan chuckled darkly.

"That's not true, you need the blood of victims." The Squad Captain said, he sounded unsure though.

"Try me." Hidan laughed, sounding hysterical as the captain gave the orders for their death.

The raiton attacks rushed down the chakra string towards them. It seemed like it was taking forever but Kakuzu knew it was only milliseconds. It seemed Hidan's plan would fail. The cursed circle couldn't protect them. It was then Kakuzu noted something else. Hidan's cursed form was rapidly changing. The bone patterns started resembling the Nibi's pattern. A blue chakra glow was surrounding Hidan. The chakra was growing bright, appearing more white the brighter it got. Kakuzu had to shield his eyes from Hidan. Maybe it wasn't Hidan, but it was raiton attacks. Kakuzu began to feel sick, his head was spinning and the light was growing more intense. It must be the ration attacks. He was dying but he was trying to delude himself into think Hidan was saving them. Kakuzu felt his knees hit the ground. There was nothing now but the light, it was so intense that even with his eyes closed and focused towards the ground, it was still clear. There was an intense pressure, it pushed in through all his pores and further. Kakuzu could feel his bones protest. Then perhaps hours, minutes or only seconds. The light was gone. It sucked in on itself and then there was darkness. The pressure was gone, it ripped out of him and made him feel light headed.

"It's over." Hidan's voice registered from somewhere above Kakuzu. It's over, were they dead? "Get the fuck up you useless lump of shit." Hidan pushed him with a toe.

"What...what the fuck happened?" Kakuzu asked, standing up slowly. His head was still spinning. The bodies of the shinobi were laying on the ground. Nothing else was disturbed. It looked like the shinobi had literally dropped dead but their eyes were...Kakuzu looked away. There was a heavy sense of chakra in the air and it was unsettling to say the least. Kakuzu didn't know where the chakra came from. He could feel the Bijuu's chakra in the air but there was more to it than that. There were different signatures to it. Almost like. No. Kakuzu shook his head. It was impossible. That light had disoriented him more than he thought. The light, so it had come from Hidan, but how? Why?

"I already told you. The Cleansing is coming." Hidan said in an almost sinister whisper.

* * *

**Kigakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Trees.**

**Kashiwa: A type of oak tree.**

**Kami no Sadame: God of Fate/destiny/inevitability**


	32. Fool Me Once

**AN: I will be disappearing for a week or two after this chapter as I'm going to stay at friends for a while. I will try and update soon though. **

**Now, I feel it's necessary to point out, that yes Jashinism is a real religion. Coming from ancient Japan(obviously) Now, I don't mean any disrespect to this religion but I am using it, and Jashin in my own way for this story. **

* * *

Kakuzu was going through a huge amount of inner turmoil. He wanted nothing more than to throttle Hidan for information but every time his emerald eyes drifted over to his partner, Kakuzu re-evaluated his thoughts. Hidan was oddly silent and very much on edge. Kakuzu couldn't help but notice the changes in Hidan. Or maybe there were never changes and Hidan had been like this all along. Kakuzu couldn't recall whether his partner had always looked so sharp and defined, almost regal. Hidan turned his head to catch Kakuzu staring. Hidan's violet eyes darkened in annoyance before he looked away with nothing more than a bristle of irritation. Kakuzu still didn't know whether he could really believe Hidan had a part in this 'Cleansing' that apparently Pein was planning. It seemed outrageous that Jashin was real. Kakuzu always played Hidan's religion off to nothing more than a deluded phantom. The immorality was something he could never explain but it didn't stop him from trying. If there really was Kami that was all for Pein's plans then it seemed that nothing could stop it. Pein himself, was going to become a real Kami?

"Stop thinking about it. It would be best if you just forgot what happened." Hidan muttered from beside him.

"Does this make Pein the enemy?" Kakuzu asked.

"Not to me. To you, then I guess." Hidan said with a non caring shrug.

"Then we...I will kill him before it becomes an issue."

"That's not in the plans! Don't put me in a fucking position like this!" Hidan stopped walking in favor of screaming at his partner. "I would be forced to kill you."

"You can try." Kakuzu replied darkly.

"Kakuzu...You have no idea of the power I hold right now. And I'm nothing more than Jashin's pawn. I am not Pein's follower but Jashin will do everything to ensure Pein's plan in carried out." Hidan frowned, his white brows drawing together. "I'm not talking about this anymore. Don't fucking question me again."

"Don't tell me what to do you little piece of shit." Kakuzu snapped back.

"I mean it Kakuzu." Hidan ended the conversation, his mouth snapping shut.

The two males continued following the almost non-existent trail of Gaara through the mountain ranges in uncomfortable silence. Even though Gaara was an extremely skilled shinobi, they were still better. Following the traces of Gaara was difficult but every now and then, something showed up. A forgotten footprint, disturbed rocks and tiny slithers of sand. Neither Akatsuki nin had any idea where Gaara was going. All they knew is that if they kept following these mountain ranges they would end up at the ocean.

Hidan was in a foul mood. The mountains were cold and he had lost his cloak back at the fight. He shouldn't have used that jutsu and no doubt Pein would contact him about it. It would be a great shock to the man, as Pein had no idea Hidan even knew about the jutsu, let alone could activate it himself. Hidan wondered how everything had just got so complicated for him. He knew to some degree it was his own fault for slipping up so many times but Kakuzu brought out the worst in him. Yet, Hidan knew he would do everything Jashin asked for, to ensure Kakuzu was spared. To ensure Deidara was spared. Hidan doubted Deidara would ever forgive him, for saving his life but letting Sasori die along with the others. Hidan began to think it was selfishness on his behalf to spare the blonde artist. Maybe he should let Deidara die along with everyone else. It made him uncomfortable to know he had the power to chose whether someone lived or died.

* * *

Deidara felt his heart jump nervously. He felt he could be walking to his own death but it was now or never. With the Fourth Shinobi War declared, there may be no other chances to do this. Deidara hesitated outside a door, he knew without a doubt that the person occupying the room behind the door would know he was there. Before Deidara could even bring himself to knock, which he was unsure why he was even going to bother considering why he was there. The door opened. A crimson eye stared at him, the rest of the room was dark. Itachi didn't seem overly surprised to see Deidara there.

"I can only guess as to why you're here." Itachi said softly.

"It's now or never un." Deidara confirmed boldly. He tried not to dwell on Itachi's oddly weak voice.

"Very well." Itachi opened the door further and stepped out into the hall. "I will prove to you that my eyes are far superior to your art."

"Tch, don't under estimate me un." Deidara walked side by side with the Uchiha.

"Even if I _over_ estimated you, you still wouldn't have a chance." Itachi replied, though his voice lacked real malice.

"You know, you've gone soft since your brat of a brother has been brought back into your life un." Deidara observed casually.

"Perhaps." Itachi agreed. Deidara scowled at Itachi. "Do not worry, Deidara. I will not go easy on you."

"The abandoned field outside Ame will be best un."

"Is Pein aware of this?" Itachi asked after nodding his head in conformation of the field.

"No un." Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Yes_." A cold voice said from behind the two young males. Deidara flinched and Itachi smirked. "I will not stop this match, but it will not be to the death."

"Yes, Leader Sama un." Deidara then spun around. "Wait, does that mean you're going to be watching?"

"He's not the only one, brat." Sasori said casually as he joined them in the hall. "We've all been waiting for this match since you joined the Akatsuki."

"Indeed. It is a shame that...not all our members are here to see it." Pein said quietly.

"Hey, Sasuke." Suigetsu said as the two teenagers rounded the corner. "I bet you that Deidara will grind your brother's ass into the ground."

"What are you willing to bet?" The young Uchiha asked with a smirk.

"Betting is not a good practice Sasuke." Itachi reprimanded with a slight frown.

"Bet high Suigetsu! I won't lose un!" Deidara was starting to feel extremely hyped up about the fight.

"Don't get too cocky brat." Sasori muttered.

"Enough, if you men were left to your own devices nothing would ever get done. Fights would never be fought." Konan appeared in front of them all in a swirl of paper. "Well, shall we?"

The males followed Konan diligently. Not willingly to risk their pride by starting a fight with her. Even Pein was slightly subdued. The civilians and shinobi alike watched the group of Akatsuki nin in interest as they walked to the gates of Ame and out to the abandoned field. Some of the braver shinobi followed them and before long a small crowd had gathered at the field. The spectators all spread out in a circle formation around the field but giving the two fighters plenty of space. Pein placed a barrier around Deidara and Itachi to keep any of Deidara's explosions from harming the crowd.

"The only rule is not to kill each other." Pein called out, the crowd fell silent as he spoke. "Begin."

Deidara and Itachi stood at a distance of roughly five metres apart. The blonde licked his lips eagerly and flipped his bang over. Itachi wouldn't have any qualms about trying to catch Deidara in a genjutsu straight away. The Uchiha would love nothing better than to completely embarrass Deidara by ending the match in mere minutes. Deidara wouldn't let that happen though. He could feel Itachi's genjutsu trying to pull him in but Deidara simply shrugged it away.

"I don't think so, Uchiha." Deidara shoved his hand into his clay pouch. The hand on his mouth greedily accepted the substance and began to chew it thoroughly.

"You can throw genjutsu off?" Itachi asked, surprise just evident in his voice.

"Sure you want to go through with this bet?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke loudly.

"I am unsure," Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi threw him a dirty look.

Deidara used Itachi's slight distraction to form a Nendon Bunshin. Deidara hide himself in the damp earth and let his clone attack Itachi. The clone was melted down into clay with in seconds. Deidara didn't mind though, he was counting on it. Deidara reemerged from the earth. Itachi was standing in front of the clay. Deidara held his hand out and the mouth spat out eight small birds. Deidara enlarged them and sent them flying. Itachi neutralized two with a ration attack and let the remaining six blow up around him. A charred log laid on the ground where Itachi had once stood. Deidara ducked instinctively, narrowly avoiding Itachi's punch. The Uchiha spun his leg around and his foot connected with Deidara's side. The blonde grunted as he was thrown across the ground with the force. Deidara then exploded. Itachi was blown back a few meters before regaining composure and sliding to a halt. The explosion hadn't hurt him but it was slightly startling.

The ground rumbled quietly, it was the only warning Itachi got before a foot came flying out from the earth. Itachi jumped back to avoid that foot connecting with his chin. Deidara was fully out of the ground and he balanced on his hands for split seconds until Itachi kicked him straight in the stomach and sent him crashing into the ground. Itachi watched Deidara wearily, waiting to see if it was Jibaku Bunshin. Deidara was back on his feet almost instantly after hitting the ground. Itachi was almost impressed with the blonde's speed.

"Not bad, Itachi un." Deidara wanted to look around to find Sasori. He resisted the urge though, knowing Itachi would use that distraction against him.

"Tch, you're all talk Deidara. You should have just accepted I'm far superior to you. Now not only will you know it, so will everyone watching." Itachi goaded.

"I'll make you eat those fucking words." Deidara felt a surge of anger rush through him and he ran at Itachi head on.

Deidara thought back on the training he did with Migurashi Teme and Sasori. The tai jutsu lessons flowed through his memory. Deidara crouched down to avoid a high aimed kick then retaliated with his own high aimed kick. It connected with Itachi's chest and Deidara brought his leg up and over his head. Spinning his body around as he did so. Itachi was thrown spiraling through the air and Deidara was after him straight away. Itachi hit the ground and Deidara jumped high in the air, bringing his fist down. The air whistled past his ears. His speed had heightened even more since he used this jutsu against Migurashi Teme. Deidara wondered if he might actually kill Itachi by accident.

"Taka Tobikomo Bakudan!" Deidara slammed his fist into Itachi with alarming pressure and speed before bringing his legs down into Itachi's chest then jumping away. Deidara felt himself be winded by the force he hit Itachi's body with. Deidara risked looking back at the Uchiha, slightly worried that he may have killed the man. Itachi's body was laying still, blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. Deidara moved cautiously closer.

"Deidara, you never did learn." Itachi's head turned almost puppet like towards Deidara before he opened his mouth widely and crows spilled out in a grotesque fashion. Itachi's body disappeared leaving nothing but screaming crows. Itachi formed the hand seals for a katon jutsu and sucked in a large amount of air to strengthen the fire. He could feel it burning in the pit of his stomach and he released it at Deidara's back. The blonde jumped in the air and landed on a formed bird before the fire could hit him.

The air was full of sweltering heat from Itachi's fire ball and Deidara could feel sweat run down his back. He had only narrowly avoided the attack. Deidara berated himself for getting caught in Itachi's genjutsu so easily. Unless he was expecting it fully, waiting for it. Deidara had trouble throwing the genjutsu. Deidara would have to pay more attention. The bird hovered in the air about twenty metres from the ground as Deidara planned his next move. The hand on his mouth finished chewing and Deidara began to drop small spiders down on the ground. Exploding them whenever they neared Itachi. None of them succeeded in actually damaging the male but Deidara kept dropping the spiders. Deidara dropped his final lot of spiders.

Itachi had grown complacent and didn't bother moving as the clay pests fell out of the sky. He readied a weak ration attack to neutralize them. Itachi watched as they grew nearer, only two metres away now. Then suddenly, instead of been small spiders, no larger than a shuriken. They grew in size almost instantly. The spiders were now the size of a large cat. There were five large spiders now hurtling towards him. Itachi swore and strengthened the ration attack. The spiders exploded and Itachi felt his ears ring. The ration jutsu had mostly protected him but he could feel his skin blistering from the explosion. Itachi scowled darkly at letting Deidara fool him so easily. The blonde menace was now streaming through the sky rapidly. Heading straight for Itachi.

Deidara cackled with glee as Itachi fell for his attack. He wouldn't give Itachi even a second to gather himself though. Deidara jumped off his bird at the last minute and landed back on the ground. Itachi moved out of the way, expecting the bird to explode. Deidara let it hit the ground and melt back into clay. Deidara smirked. Itachi had moved to stand back where the clay from Deidara's bunshin was. The blonde sent chakra strings to the clay and pulled it up off the ground. The clay threw itself as Itachi's back with Deidara's direction. The white substance wrapped itself around Itachi's upper body. It was constricting him and started expanding, moving to cover his whole body. Deidara left Itachi's face free.

"Surrender un?" Deidara asked cockily. He looked into the crowd, passing unknown faces before finding Sasori's. The red head shook his head with what Deidara recognised as disapproving. Deidara swore and forced himself out of the genjutsu. It was his own body covered in the clay. The memory of Itachi defeating him this way over four years flooded back to him. Deidara felt himself fill with rage. Itachi stood in front of him, a kunai poised at Deidara's throat.

"I could say the same to you. Doesn't this feel familiar, Deidara?" Itachi asked condescendingly.

"You can fool me once," Deidara said quietly, his blue eye shining behind a mess of blonde hair. "But the hell I will let you fool me twice!" Deidara screamed out in Itachi's face. "Katsu!"

Itachi was blown back by the explosion, he brought his arms up to shield his face. The Uchiha hit the ground without any sort of grace. He was grateful for the cloak as it protected his skin from the raw heat. Itachi could still feel more blisters forming, the smell of burning skin filled his senses and Itachi coughed violently. The explosion had completely winded him. Itachi sat up and felt his ribs groan in protest. A cold blade was pressed again his throat from behind.

"I hate you. Today, _you_ will feel the humiliation you put me through. Today, _my_ art will be superior un." Deidara told Itachi, his voice quiet so only the two of them could hear.

"It's not over, Deidara." Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He had used a Kage Bunshin as he was blown through the air.

Deidara felt a hand wrap around his ankle and try to drag him into the ground. Deidara began to wonder if he could actually win this fight. Everything he threw at Itachi didn't seem to be enough. Deidara was heavily weighing up the options of using the jutsu he had made for the demise of Itachi. If he used it, most likely it would kill the Uchiha but then again, if he didn't fight to kill he might not win. By fighting to kill, Deidara could hope that he knocked the man out. The only risk was that he accidentally killed Itachi, but he was sure Pein would stop that happening. If not, well it wasn't his loss, Deidara thought callously. He switched his body with the pile of clay from his bird and exploded it. A small crater was blown into the ground and Itachi was forced to bring up a wall of earth to protect himself.

Deidara scoffed. "Iwa Yado Kuzushi!" The rocks from the earth Itachi was using as protection dislodged and then the whole barrier collapsed. Itachi avoided the miniature avalanche as Deidara knew he would. It was more done out of spite than anything. Deidara then bought a handful of clay up to his mouth and ingested it. Deidara expelled the clay out of his mouth and it began to rapidly form into another Deidara. The blonde was sorely tempted to use the full force of the attack but he was unsure of how powerful Pein's barrier was. It was extremely reckless using it but he no longer cared. Deidara created another bird and flew into the sky to avoid the danger zone. Itachi eyed the fake Deidara with apprehension. "Katsu!" Deidara called out from the sky.

The clone of Deidara exploded. Then, nothing. Nothing happened at all. The spectators looked mostly confused. Except for Sasori who frowned with disapproval. Deidara watched from the sky to see how Itachi would deal with this attack, designed specifically to kill the Uchiha. Deidara activated the second part of the jutsu. A bird that had flown lower fell out of the sky as the microscopic bombs exploded and disintegrated it's cells. Deidara glanced at the crowd. No one had dropped dead so at least Pein's barrier was substantial. Deidara looked back at Itachi with intent concentration. Deidara's eye widened. Itachi just used Chidori against himself. It was a smart move, Deidara guessed. It probably saved his life because no doubt it neutralized the bombs. However, Itachi would have severely injured himself. Deidara flew back down to the ground.

"I created the jutsu just for you. I call it C4 Karura un." Deidara said smugly to a hunched over Itachi. "How'd you figure out what it did un?"

"I have the Sharingan. Which can see chakra attacks. Are you really that much of an idiot Deidara?" Itachi replied, his voice slightly wheezy.

"Whatever, you're still the one on the verge of collapsing. Not me un." Deidara stretched leisurely to prove his point.

"Amaterasu." Itachi looked up sharply, his Sharingan taking the form of the Mangekyou. A flame, blacker than midnight burst out from Itachi's right eye and attacked Deidara. It burnt the younger male to ash with in seconds.

"What a rash move. Honestly Itachi un." Deidara tsked and kicked Itachi into the ground. "Are you just damaging your own body for fun now un?"

Itachi let Deidara pull him up off the ground by the neck of his cloak. The blonde stared down into Itachi's face with hatred. Itachi smirked. Deidara dropped Itachi and fell backwards onto the ground. Deidara was pulled into Itachi's deadliest genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. Deidara tried to fight the genjutsu off but it was no use. Itachi had caught him with it with his still good eye. Deidara was fully emerged in the genjutsu now.

"How reckless of you Deidara. Forgetting to keep your eye covered. You got too far ahead of yourself. And now," Itachi stepped towards Deidara, pulling out a katana as he did so. "Well you know what happens now only too well."

Deidara screamed out in pain as Itachi administered constant stabs into his body. Deidara felt himself fall out of the genjutsu sooner than what he had previously experience. There was still just over fifteen hours left of the torturous jutsu. The blonde was breathing heavily. Itachi had sunk onto the ground in front of him. Despite the pain and weariness Deidara felt, he smirked.

"Guess i...it was just...too mu...much for you un." Deidara coughed heavily. He was hunched over, his arms supporting most of his weight.

"You're no better off than I am now." Itachi muttered coolly but Deidara didn't miss the slight catch in his voice.

"Want to...bet un?" Deidara then used the remaining of his energy to pull himself up on his knees and punch Itachi in the face. Itachi flew back a few metres and collapsed. "I...won un." Deidara attempted to stand up but before he even got half way, his body gave out. Deidara waited for the ground but instead his landing was softened. Sasori looked down at him with his brown eyes.

"You did well, Deidara." Sasori said softly. "You can rest now." Sasori's last words seemed unnecessary as Deidara had passed out before Sasori could say them.

Deidara could feel himself sink in and out of consciousness. The effects of Tsukuyomi were lingering. His sleep was plagued with nightmares of torture and endless darkness. Deidara couldn't tell whether been put under Tsukoyomi multiple times lessened it or heightened the genjutsu. Small things registered in mind such as people been in the room, soft talking. Deidara couldn't make out what they were saying, it filled his ears with a slight buzzing noise. The darkness took him once again, before he could figure out who was talking. It didn't really matter to him because by the time he came back into consciousness again, the people from before were forgotten, wiped from his memory. Deidara was aware that he was coming around fully when the pain began to register. Every single place that Itachi stabbed in with a katana in the Tsukoyomi ached. Alternating between ice and fire pushing deep into him. Deidara willed himself to pass out again to avoid the pain. The darkness claimed him once again.

Warmth was something that came to Deidara's mind as his eye began to flicker. He was still asleep, but now he merely only asleep. The darkness had slunk away, back into the shadowy recess of Deidara's mind. Deidara pushed himself further into the warmth. It reminded him of the days he spent in River Country, laying around on the hill tops in lush green grass. The summer weather there had always pleased him greatly. However, the smell was different. Instead of fresh grass, blooming flowers and the smell of the sun warming the earth. The smell was musky, like been in the middle of deep forest. Deidara inhaled deeply, the smell was familiar and comforting. He felt, more than heard the vibrations of a small laugh. Deidara opened his eye slowly.

"About time you woke up." Sasori said, "I was growing tired of waiting."

"You're always so impatient Danna un." Deidara whispered back, his throat feeling hoarse. Sasori handed him a glass of cool water which Deidara drank gratefully. "How long was I out for un?" Deidara asked in a more crisp voice.

"Five days. The third day was the worst. You only stopped squirming and moaning in pain when I la..." Sasori almost blushed and feel silent.

"Thank you." Deidara replied softly. He assumed that Sasori wanted to say that Deidara was comforted when Sasori laid with him. Deidara didn't mind that Sasori couldn't say it. He was just happy that the red head took the initiative to try and calm him.

"Itachi is still out." Sasori said with slight amusement.

"Ha! I'm going to go draw on his face un!" Deidara sat up quickly and the whole room spun on him. Sasori seemed to triple and Deidara collapsed back onto Sasori's chest. "Maybe later un."

"Are you happy now?" Sasori asked, his arm coming up to wrap around Deidara's waist. "Will you be able to end this childish rivalry now?"

"It will never end un." Deidara said through a yawn. "Not until one of us is dead un." Deidara mumbled out the last sentence and fell back asleep.

"Tch. Stupid brat." Sasori said fondly.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu continued through the mountain ranges. Entering the range Tentou Makai. Hidan's cursing and mumbling had increased as the mountains were becoming almost impossible to pass. The peaks disappeared into the clouds and there were shafts that dropped into endless caves everywhere. Hidan's lack of attention had almost caused him to fall down a few shafts already. The only thing that stopped him was Kakuzu's large hand grabbing him and pulling him back to safety. Hidan was still on edge, Pein still hadn't contacted him but he knew it had to be coming. This mission was seeming endless. Impossible. The former Kazekage was at least a week ahead of them now and unless he doubled back it was doubtful they would catch him.

"Maybe we should set a trap." Hidan suggested.

"A trap, because that would work so well as Gaara is _ahead_ of us." Kakuzu said with annoyance.

"No, idiot. For when he returns. I mean if he keeps going he will end up in the fucking sea." Hidan sat down on a large boulder, pulling his legs up underneath him. Signaling he wouldn't be moving for a while. Kakuzu sighed and sat down next to Hidan. "Gaara will have to come back this way eventually. So we make it look like we've given up, head back towards Kigakure and lay a trap somewhere along the way."

_"Hidan, I didn't think you were capable of using your brain."_

"Fuck up Kakuzu." Hidan shot out in irritation.

"I didn't say anything you fucking psychopath." Kakuzu looked at Hidan with confusion.

_"I guess I was wrong." _Pein chuckled.

_"Fuck you asshole. You're not a Kami yet."_ Hidan replied, not speaking out loud.

_"How did you use the jutsu?"_

_"Jashin knows everything. You're just lucky he wants you to succeed."_

_"Have you opened your loud mouth and told Kakuzu?"_

_"No. I'm forbidden from doing so. Jashin told me how to use the jutsu."_

_"Why didn't it kill you or Kakuzu?"_

_"Jashin protected us."_

_"I see. Have you caught up to Gaara yet?"_

_"Once, but it was trap. That's why I used that jutsu. He's somewhere in Tentou Makai. It's like trying to find a fucking needle in a haystack."_

_"I want him dead! If he's in Tentou Makai, he's too close to... Just find him!"_

_"Getting nervous that he's going to find your daughter Pein?"_

_"You...How the fuck do you know about her?"_

_"I told you already. Jashin knows everything. Fuck, doesn't anyone ever listen to what I say?"_

_"Then protect her. If she dies. I will punish you. I won't use that jutsu. I'm sure that will greatly displease your Kami."_

_"Che, you will use that jutsu no matter what. But don't fucking worry. I will make sure the brat isn't harmed."_

"..idan...Hidan!" Kakuzu stabbed his fingers into Hidan's naked chest. "You know what? I'm just going to leave you here to fucking rot. I'm sick of your shit."

"The fuck 'Kuzu?" Hidan snapped open his eyes in confusion.

"We should head back, set up a trap. I'm not going to head further into the mountains and listen to your constant bitching about how cold is." Kakuzu muttered.

"Is that your way of saying I'm right?" Hidan asked with amusement.

"No."

"It is too, just say it! I'm fucking right bitch!"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's head and held it still before pushing his mask down around his neck. Hidan gave a smirk of pure arrogance and pushed his lips against Kakuzu's eagerly.

Pein opened his eyes. The connection between himself and Hidan had been severed. He didn't waste the energy in contacting Hidan again. There was nothing left he wanted to stay to the Jashinisht. Pein the smirked, he had a Kami on his side. Pein was well aware of Jashin's existence but he never paid real attention to the destructive Kami. For one of the first times, Pein was grateful for Hidan's place in the Akatsuki. The zealous man was the messenger of Jashin of who Pein had a newfound interest. It would be greatly beneficial to him. If Pein was to succeed in his plan, he would need everything to be perfect. Nothing could go wrong or the plan would crumble in his hands. It could be the death of him if things went wrong. Pein was interrupted in his thoughts as a shadow, blacker than the surroundings of his room appeared.

"What is it, Sai?" Pein asked, cold annoyance in his voice.

"The Alliance are preparing a full scale attack on Ame. They will attack in three separate groups. A hundred shinobi in each." Sai informed, not been affecting by Pein's annoyance. "They will attack from the East West, South West and North East in a weeks time."

"Three hundred shinobi? They think they can take on Akatsuki and Ame with that amount? We will crush them!" Pein scoffed at the Alliance's naivety. _"Assemble in my office. Now." _Pein called out astrally to various shinobi. "Sai, stay here."

"Yes, Pein Sama." Sai then gave a fake smile. His eyes remaining emotionless and dead. "You're rather cocky about this aren't you? The Alliance have at least a thousand shinobi and yet they only plan to send a fraction to take Ame? Either Ame is weaker than you give it credit for, or, it could be a trap."

"Even if it is a trap. I have the power of a Kami on my side. Nothing will stop me now." Pein glanced at the door, only mere seconds later a knock came. "Enter."

It took no longer than fifteen minutes for all the shinobi he called for to assemble. None of them would dare keep Pein waiting. Itachi, surprisingly took the longest despite the fact he was in the building. Though it could have something to do with his disheveled appearance. Deidara kept sending smug glances over at the older Uchiha.

"The time for the first true battle is upon us." Pein said, silencing the shinobi. They turned their full attention onto him. "I will be sending six squadrons to halt the Alliance's planned attack. From informations received, they are sending three one hundred armies to attack Ame. They will be coming in from three separate locations. I want three squads to meet them head on and the second lot formulate the best method of attacking them unawares after the first squad engages contact."

"How many are you sending?" Sasori asked.

"All the current available members of Akatsuki and five hundred and forty Ame nin. I wanted them flattened, wiped out within the day of engaging battle. The Alliance will know they have no chance against us." Pein looked around the room, his ringed eyes gazing into the eyes of the shinobi. "Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke and Suigetsu. You six will be the captains. Deidara and Sasori will take the army coming from the East West. Sasuke, Suigetsu you will take the South West and Konan, Itachi take the North East."

"If you don't mind me asking, Pein Sama. Why have you called us here too?" Hatsuharu asked, cautiously. Along with the members of Akatsuki, five Jounin were also called in.

"You five have been chosen for second in command. Sai, you will be second in command for Itachi. I have already chosen the shinobi who will be on your squads. It's now up to you to get them organised and marching. You will leave in four days. Captains, take these scrolls. It has your second in command and the chosen hundred shinobi." Pein handed the scrolls to his captains. "Dismissed."

Konan stayed, longer than the other Shinobi. "Nagato, this is a reckless move. You're sending nearly all of Ame's force. The only ninja left in the village will be Gennin and those from other villages yet to be approved as Ame nin."

"Don't question me. I can not fail now." Pein snapped, he watched Konan leave the room. The amber eyed female shot him a cold glare before slamming the door.

The twelve shinobi headed to a large room which was used to strategize battles. Simple maps and detailed maps lined the walls of the room and a large rectangle table sat in the middle of the room. The shinobi wearing Akatsuki cloaks took the seats on the right side of the table. The other shinobi remained standing. Sai sat opposite to Itachi to make things easier for them. The captains opened their scrolls and read out the names of their second in command. The shinobi took the seats opposite their captains.

"Hatsuharu un." Deidara smiled lightly. Happy to have the Jounin working under him.

"Katsuro." Sasori said flatly. A Jounin male with dark brown hair and well tanned skin took a seat in front of him. Sasori then scowled. This Jounin was previously from Suna. Abandoning it for Ame.

"Akane." Sasuke eyed a young kunoichi apprehensively as she took her seat. The kunoichi seemed to be focusing towards Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey, it's you un!" Deidara pointed a finger in recognition. "You've joined Ame un?"

"Obviously she has you brat." Sasori said dryly.

"I became a missing nin for awhile. Kiri tried to hunt me down after they realised my part in the explosion of the Mizukage's tower. I heard that Ame were taking in any missing nin so here I am. It's nice to see you two haven't killed each other." She smiled warmly.

"Eh? Akane? Do you remember me?" Suigetsu asked, slightly surprised.

"Enough! We aren't here to catch up. Do that in your own time." Konan snapped out loudly. Everyone fell silent. "And, Hiro." A nervous looking male with short blonde hair took a seat in front of Konan.

"I guess you're mine then." Suigetsu laughed darkly as the lone standing kunoichi came to sit in front of him. "Akiko, is it?" She nodded in confirmation, her head bowed slightly.

Deidara, Sasori, Hatsuharu and Katsuro chose to move further down the table away from the other groups to discuss their plan. It seemed Pein had given them the best possible landscape for their respective strengths. As they would be fighting in the Wind Country. The wide open spaces gave Deidara the best chance to use his bombs without trees obscuring his view. It was also easier for both himself and Sasori to work with sand and rock as they used doton. Though, Sasori rarely ever used it. Preferring his puppets. It would also be a bonus for him because he could control more puppets over a longer distance in open areas. Their main problem would be hiding the second squad.

"I should lead the first squad un." Deidara said, quickly nominating himself. "I tend to be a bit...well over excessive with my attacks and stealth isn't my thing. Also, you grew up in the desert Sasori Danna so you could prepare the second attack easier un."

"I agree with that." Sasori was always surprised when Deidara used his logic.

"I think Pein was assuming that also. He's given me the shinobi that use out right attacking jutsu un."

"It seems I have a fair few genjutsu users and shinobi that excel with trapping." Sasori nodded his head, once again agreeing with Deidara.

The discussions went on for hours, long into the night before the shinobi finally bid each other farewell and headed either home, or simply to other rooms in the building. Both Sasori and Deidara returned to their room, walking in silence. The air was still warm despite the late hour but the humidity had lowered somewhat. Deidara yawned and fell into bed gratefully. Earlier in the day, much to Sasori's annoyance. Deidara had pushed their beds together. In effect, creating a double bed. Sasori disliked the fact he would now be stuck sharing a bed with the blonde constantly but he didn't care so much that he bothered pushing the beds apart again.

The light was switched off and the two males lay in bed silently. Deidara began to squirm and Sasori resisted a sigh. Slowly but surely Deidara continued wiggling until he migrated across the bed and into Sasori's side. Deidara had his head to the side, staring at Sasori.

"What?" Sasori asked with irritation at the blonde staring at him.

Rather than replying, Deidara rolled himself on top of Sasori. Leaning down to kiss Sasori deeply. Sasori complied but quickly flipped Deidara over, refusing to have the blonde try and dominate him. Sasori swiftly took control of the situation and had Deidara panting with need and pleasure within minutes. Sasori smirked at the hold he had over Deidara. The blue eye of Deidara was looking up at Sasori with passion and pure want.

"Please...Sasori Danna un." Deidara begged, his breath catching as Sasori shifted his knee lightly.

"Impatience will get you no where." Sasori tsked.

"Coming from you un?" Deidara then gasped.

The two artists spend the night, wrapped around each other. Consummating their relationship. Deidara had never felt so alive. The feeling of Sasori, on him, in him. It sent his nerves on fire and made him shake with ecstasy. Sasori was less affected, he seemed more smug about it than anything. Deidara didn't care, he rested his head, his messy blonde hair falling in all directions onto Sasori's chest.

"I love you un." Deidara whispered out quietly, almost so quiet that Sasori didn't hear it.

"Goodnight, Deidara." Sasori replied. Deidara fell asleep quickly, his very soft snores reaching Sasori's ears. "I love you too brat." He said softly, once he was postive Deidara was asleep.


End file.
